Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Fly Me to the Moon and Let me play among the star. Brace through my father love like the mother, black night dark knight the devil cries. Twins born of man, demon, and god shall they awaken to make the angel scream and the devils cry or shall they fail their duty and fall in battle. Devil Never Cries and Angels never scream so what about Olympians? Lets hit the jackpots and climax!
1. Mission 1 The Birth

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: This is an AU to my Percy Jackson fic with Devil May Cry. So let's begin this story.

(Start Temen-Ni-Gru)

Artemis was on her hands and knees crying… she the Goddess of the Hunt, Childbirth, and the wild was weeping as she looked down upon the weapon she had just earned from herself. To think she came here to free her hunters from the Demons who abducted them for food and other unsavory things and she felt weaker than any time before.

Here she was forced to face the weight of her own sins… she may be a Goddess but she did a shit job at it. She failed to protect her hunters from the demons and from the actions of her own father Zeus if Callisto was anything to go by. How many times was she forced to look the other way when her own father harmed her huntresses and was force to take his side on things? How many woman were harmed by her Father and she simply acted like nothing happened.

She saw what she was… she may be an Olympian God… but she was more of a Devil then she'd like to admit. She screamed in emotional agony as she saw the weapon the Devils Arm that acknowledged her strength and resolve… but Artemis herself could not accept the hypocrite she was.

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked over to the blue eyed silver haired male whom she had found alliance with for a common goal. He looked to her with sympathy as the tears stained her face hiding her surprised look. "I've been there." Dante said as he looked to Artemis. "I wasn't strong enough to save my mother and she ended up paying for it with her life." Dante confessed as he looked to Artemis. "But remember… Devils Never Cry." Dante began but Artemis smiled a bit and began to get back up.

"But Angels Never Scream." Artemis added as she began to walk over to the weapon and equipped the arrow gun to her arm. Her Devil Arm named the Artemis was filled with the demonic power of the demon inside it… and with her own diving power.

(Scene Break a year later Devil May Cry Office)

In a newly furnished room in Dante's new Devil May Cry Office Artemis was seen inside it as it seemed to be a nursery of sorts. "Fly me to the moon…" Artemis sang as she held two bundles in her arm in a room Dante gave to her whenever she and her hunters came over. "And let me play among the stars." Artemis continued as the two bundles in her arms were sleeping peacefully as their blissful dreams carried on. The boy had silver hair to go with his unseen silver eyes while the other one a girl had black hair that was also accompanied by silver eyes.

"Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and mars." She continued as she carefully began to set them down on their cots as the twins reminded her so much of her own brother and herself. She knew the cruel fate of Dante and Virgil twin brothers but difference in opinions after trauma tore them apart. "In other words hold my hands." Artemis said as she made sure the twin children were safe as nearby was a large sword about the size of Dante's Rebellion and with it a bow with blades at either ends. "In other words darling kiss me." Artemis continued as she kissed the twins on the foreheads one each.

"Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more." She continued as she carefully and silently left the room. She had tried to spend as much time as she could with them. She was lucky to have figured out Athena's method of siring half-bloods when she did and in turn was thankful she would not have to worry of her children being alone as she thought she would.

"You are all I long for all I worship and adore." She said as her hand grazed their heads and the cribs before she made her way to the door passing the weapons but stopping to look at both weapons and children for a moment. "You are all I long for all I worship and adore." She continued as her eyes lingered to the twins as she did not wish to leave them but she had no choice in the matter. It was heartbreaking as it made her wonder how the rest of her family who sired half-bloods handled such a thing time and time again.

"In other words please be true…" She continued as it lulled them to sleep but began to bring tears to the goddess of the hunts eyes. "In other words… I love you." She finished by dimming the lights and closing the door silently. Lady had proven to be a good friend to Artemis… It was a shame she declined her offer to join the hunt but she did not fault her for it. Seeing as her blood could be used to unlock the Temen-Ni-Gru or objects like it no doubt Lady intended to be the last of her bloodline.

Artemis knew she would not see her twins again for a long time… but she trusted Dante and she trusted Lady to keep Dante in line and in his budget. So she will put their upbringing in their hands… but never let it be said that Artemis won't due her best to make their lives full of joy and love. She owed her first and quite frankly her only half-Bloods that much. After all she killed Demons with Dante… her children have the biggest targets on their back yet. She knew not what abilities they will develop… but she just knew that they will be ok. They were strong she knew it the moment she first held them in her arms.

Yes she knew they would be hunted but she made sure they had the best protector out there. Furthermore she knew that when they are made known many would fear them or want them dead. Though she cannot combat that fear… she will do everything and anything she must to ensure they live a long and healthy life. "Goodbye my darlings… I promise we'll see each other again." Artemis said as she then quietly closed the door behind her. She swore it was time to change and be a better God for she was the God she chose to be and up until she met Dante and he opened her eyes… she was no god but a Hypocrite. She promised it was time to change and she knew her children would be the ones to help usher in that change for the betterment of others.

"Goodbye my darlings Evan and Callisto I promise you, mummy will always watch over you." Artemis said leaving as she refused to weep… after all there were few things in the world more futile then tears. Devils Never Cry and Angels Never Scream.

In the children's room the two had amulets made by Artemis herself. They were made from bone as they were modeled after Wolf and a Stag. One to be the hunter and one to be the huntress as the two children slept soundly. The amulets also had a single wing design to them to show the Stag and Wolf would come together as it also had a moon design to it. As they slept they had no idea the danger their lives would be in nor the friends and family they would come to know and love.

These twin children would not know that one day they shall make the Angels scream and the Devils cry.

(Scene Break 11 years later Yancy Academy New York)

Evan and Callisto were now age 11 as they were in their school uniforms for the Yancy Academy in New York. A boarding school Dante had them enrolled in when they were old enough. Now one would come to wonder why Dante would enroll any kids of his into school. Well Patty Lowell was the main reason seeing as the three grew up together for the past 3 years.

A few years ago Dante had a job to escort Patty to receive her inheritance… which turned out that he was protecting a decoy while the real Patty Lowell was able to travel unimpeded. Of course Parry made jabs about Dante's a father which he simply told her that maybe in a few years Evan and Patty may hook up.

Of course Callisto and Evan got along swimmingly with Patty who he learned had ADHD and Dyslexia like the twins. Mind you Dante knew those were sure fire signs of a half-blood thanks to Artemis but he left it be for the time being. After all his kids had the whole ADHD and Dyslexia thing worse since due to their demonic blood not only are their minds hardwired for Greek but also Ancient Enochian. Dante knew how much hell that was growing up luckily he managed to teach the kids a few tricks to get past it.

After that shit Job Patty became a regular visitor to Devil May Cry. Kept the kids entertained having a friend their own age and brought more jobs for him. Apparently the whole single father to twin children role not only brought in babes all but throwing themselves at him but also made many want to pay for his services as to put food on the table for himself and the twins. Dante could not count the number of times he had free food delivered from the neighbors in the area.

Plus he had two of the world's most badass babysitters on the planet… Lady and Trish. Mind you the two knew what to expect with the twins seeing as Evan managed to grab Elysium and fight off Trish for a bit when they first met. Lady was his go to with Trish being his back-up, and Morrison was his last resort type guy. But since Patty was living with Nina Lowell now Dante can easily drop off the twins with Patty and Nina when his job requires him to be away.

His debts get paid off and in the end Dante was living the good life. But then he had a visit from this cripple guy who told him and Nina Artemis sent him. Dante was wondering if this guy had a grudge against Artemis but he explained his reasons for being here. They agreed to keep it a secret from the children for the time being. Apparently the centaur was actually keeping an eye on another Demi-God nearby so he suggested they all be enrolled in Yancy Academy for the time being.

Evan of course put up a fight as Dante swore School and Evan was like pulling a tooth out from him. Luckily he agreed when it was clear Patty and Callisto were also going to Yancy and thus Evan agreed while pouting bit.

So it was at Yancy that the trio met Percy and Grover and Evan went on to being the toughest kid in school. Evan was normally seen in his uniform but with fingerless gloves with some odd design to it and a chain at his belt that had a sword looking design to it. Callisto or Cali as some would call her at times was seen wearing bracelets on her hands and an anklet with a charm on it. To accompany the bracelets she also wore one ring on her left middle finger and an earring on her right ear.

The group of five formed a tight nit friendship in Yancy despite Evan's less than stellar record with discipline. Life father like son in many aspects for the boy. At the moment the group was seen eating lunch as Evan took a bite out of a chicken wing and then cracked his knuckles after. "Evan do you always have to crack your knuckles after eating meat based food?" Patty asked as Evan shrugged in response.

"Hey I don't bash your quarks don't bash mine." Evan said as he went for another bite.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport." Callisto said as she took a bite of her own food on the tray. "Not like it's a major problem compared to your fan club." Callisto said pointing her thumb over to the group of bullies itching for a shot at Evan.

With them was a dark haired young man named Percy Jackson as he smiled to his friends here. "Still?" Percy asked as the blue eyed young man snickered a bit at the fact the meatheads still haven't learned.

"Hey blame Mr. Macho here for never turning down a fight." Callisto said as Rover sighed a bit.

"Come on Evan give those guys some slack…" Rover said as Evan then cracked his knuckles again signaling him finishing another bite of meat.

"Sure and maybe I'll let them trash my street cred just for kicks." Evan said as he relaxed a bit finishing his food.

"Oh good you finished the meat." Rover said as Patty sighed a bit.

"I agree Evan eats way to much meaty stuff since he can't have pizza." Patty said though Evan's sister shared his sentiments.

"Screw Pizza give me a Strawberry Sundae." Callisto said as she bit into a strawberry with a cute pouting face.

"Normal day for us." Grover said as he was a major vegetarian but Evan and Callisto could detect he wasn't exactly normal since they met.

"So you guys excited for the trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art?" Patty asked as Evan laughed to that.

"No I'm just excited not to be in class that day." Evan said as Callisto then scoffed to her brother.

"Not like you'll be able to learn as your last report card says." Callisto said as Evan rolled his eyes to his twin sister.

"Shut up." Evan said as Callisto laughed to her brother's misfortune.

"Well I for one want to see what they have there." Patty said as Evan then sighed a bit.

"Ok I'll be leaving you guys to it I got homework to do." Evan said as he got up and took his leave. "See you later." Evan said as he began to take his leave of his crazy group of friends.

"Well despite his poor excuse." Callisto said as she got up as well. I also need to go, but I'll see you all soon ok." Callisto said as she then took her leave as well. Patty then saw Callisto move her hand to her earring to which she knew what it meant for the huntress. A demon was in Yancy again which meant either Evan or Callisto would deal with it tonight before it managed to get a snack off a student in the school.

"Hey what do they do during their free time anyway?" Percy asked looking over to where the twins had taken their leave.

"Meh just their own thing." Patty said knowing full well Dante would be proud to see his kids kicking demonic ass with style.

(Scene Break Hallway)

Evan was seen leaning on the lockers as Callisto walked in stretching her neck a bit. "So you wanna deal with it or should I?" Evan asked as he looked to his twin sister.

"No I'll deal with it after all I do get bored easily here." Callisto said as Evan shrugged to this.

"Well you got this Cali." Evan said walking away as he left Callisto to this devil hunt herself. Callisto smiled and began to walk away as she hummed Fly me to the Moon to herself while she left Evan alone.

(Scene Break that Evening)

It was night time as the field trip was in the morning thus no one knew nor noted Callisto walking out into the schools outdoor sports field. As she walked movement from the shadows were noted as she adjusted her glasses a bit showing she was aware of her pray. In fact she tinkered with her earing and bracelet a bit while walking about the empty sports field.

She kept walking before she arrived at the center of it all. Just then the flood lights shined down on her as she closed her eyes with a smirk seeing the moon high above in the sky. "I am the way into the city of woe. I am the way to a forsaken people. I am the way into Eternal Sorrow. Abandon all hope ye who enter here." Callisto began as she heard the demons moving in on her when her chant began. "I am the way into the city of woe. I am the way to a forsaken people. I am the way into eternal sorrow. Abandon all hope o ye who dare to enter here." Callisto finished her chant as the Demons began to make themselves known.

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Pipe Organ Resounding

The field's intercoms were heard as the sound of a pipe organ being played was heard. From this one could see that something supernatural was occurring here. But just then the area around her shattered as if reality itself was shattered like glass. From it demonic creatures were seen charging at Callisto as she smirked at the oncoming onslaught.

Callisto then raised her arm to the moon as the bracelet shined off the moonlight. She then gripped it with her free hand and held the bracelet hand in a gun like form. Just then in her hand she found an intricate bow and arrow like weapon in her hand as she then proceeded to notch up an arrow of demonic power. The blades on the bow began to flap as she held it for a moment as she had a plan on how to use it right now.

She then fired it off into the sky as the Demons were almost upon her. Now some would wonder why she would do such a thing until the moon had a twinkle in it. From it the same arrow came back down but this time with many more raining down upon the demons attacking this huntress. The battle soon started as the Devils began to come at her again with weapons drawn to fight.

She used the bow to toss one of the demons to the side before she used the edges as bladed weapons. She didn't end it there as her anklets shined for when she kicked a handgun appeared at her heel. The weapon went off on the demons face before she jumped over it and fired multiple arrows at once while the young huntress was airborne.

She then jumped over the Demons coming after her and for every devil her heels met she fired more bullets at them causing their faces to explode from the shots. The way she moved the way she fought it was almost like she was dancing and the only audience she had were her pray and the moon itself. The way she moved the fluent movement mixing close, mid, and long range combat into an orchestra of beauty and destruction. It was as if her performance was to the moon goddess herself as she even managed to keep the battle going.

She knocked a group of demons onto each other as they ended up making a line together. Callisto smirked as she saw where this would go for her. "Do you naughty little Demons need a good spanking?" She taunted before flipping them all over at once. In doing so each demons head hit the ground but the first demon managed to hit the field goal.

She then jumped up and managed to punch and kick many of them away before landing on the bleachers. She saw the Demons glaring at her and smirked at them all clearly seeing the odds were in her favor. "You look tired. Let me tuck you in!" Callisto called out before charging back into battle.

She had her bow slung across her chest for at some point she had grabbed a demon by the legs and was swinging it around as its head was splattering its blood while hitting its brethren. She managed to knock down the football goal falling and smashing a demons head all over the lawn.

But just then Callisto found her body skewered by many demonic spears thrown at her as she was pinned to the ground from it. She was bleeding as for many it appeared Callisto was dead as her blood began to pool. The Demons were savoring their victory finally killing a Sparda spawn. But let it be said that one thing was certain about a Sparda… they are never killed that easily.

(In the Announcer Box)

A man was sitting on the announcer seat as he had the system activated while he relaxed a bit. He was a dark skinned man with a heavy overcoat and tattoos that reached his head. It was also noted he was wearing sunglasses even as it was dark out. But as the song began to come to an end a Demon began to come in from behind to kill him.

*End OST

But just as it was about to attack the man's eyes flashed a violet color from under his shades before he roared out and grabbed the Demon by the neck chocking it. The Demon never saw it coming as it was now struggling to get free no doubt the man grabbing nerves to keep it from making a mess. "Don't interrupt a man and his music besides I aint the partner you came here to dance with." The man said before he tossed the demon out the window and called out to the field.

"HEY!" He roared out as his voice seemed to resonate. "Callisto enough with playing dead you going to deal with these fuckers or not?!" The man asked as then something incredible happened.

(Callisto)

Callisto then smirked as she began to flex her muscles a bit showing she was still very much alive despite being a pin cushion at the moment. "Oh why do you have to spoil the surprise Rodin?" Callisto said before she then unleashed some of her demonic power and with brute strength shattered the spears with ease. She then stood back up before smirking to herself a bit. "But I must confess that track you made a true work of art." Callisto said to which Rodin was heard from afar.

"Anytime Callisto, any friend of Bayonetta is a friend of mine." Rodin said seeing as both Dante and Bayonetta kept Rodin in business with their own jobs.

"By the way is the new knight, daddy promised me ready?" Callisto said as she reached her hand out expecting the new knight to be brought to her.

"Yeah like it or not it's ready when you are." Rodin said as this in turn caused Callisto to lick her lips in anticipation. Rodin then roared out creating a demonic crest that released four guns from it as Callisto knew them well. "After Bayonetta destroyed the old set I got the pieces and added a bit of a celestial flare to it. Its name is the Elven Knights Legacy not a bad name if I say so myself." Rodin said as Callisto was waiting for these new toys.

Callisto then jumped torts the guns and allowed the old pair to fall off her heels breaking upon release. She then grabbed the guns in each hand holding them elegantly before allowing the last two to slide onto her heels. She then was positioned before the moon as she smirked at her foes taking a sort of battle pose.

"Then fun is just starting." Callisto said as she was ready for some mayhem.

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Fly Me to the Moon (Climax Mix)

The Demons roared out and began attacking Callisto who quickly sprang into action. She fired off all four of her guns hitting the demons head on killing them with headshots. The Demons tried to attack her up close but Callisto took out her bow and began using it as a staff weapon before firing off arrows at the demonic fuckers.

Just then she kicked up behind her and kicked a demon in face before firing off the gun at her heel. She then grabbed one by the head and used the momentum to snap its neck off leaving a mess that quickly vanished into ash. Callisto was soon seen upside down spinning as she saw her foes surrounding her like demonic lambs to the slaughter. She then used her bow and arrow and began firing arrows off in a Gatling sort of fire with it. It wasn't long until more demons showed up as Callisto knew this party wasn't over.

Rodin saw the whole thing while smoking a cigar with a smirk on his face. "Beautiful." Rodin said as he saw Bayonetta's little protégé bull off moves the Witch was known for using in battle.

Callisto charged back into the fight with increased vigor as she shots, punched, smacked, and even stabbed and slashed her foes left and right. She even managed to slide under and attack before shooting the Demons in the back of their heads. More scythes came at her only for Callisto to jump over them and fired her arrows at the owners. A spear missed her and in turn she began to dance around the pole arm almost like a stripper. She then tore the spear out and kicked it to skewer even more devils.

Callisto wasn't done though as she then went for a few more foes and kicked one down firing at it repeatedly. A demon was restrained to which Callisto began smacking the demon with one gun. Another got pinned and Callisto proceeded to slap it with two guns at the same time. She then kicked a few more devils down with a broken bench and began shooting the hell out of it.

Two demons tried to sneak away only to have a large locker dropped in their arms causing them to look to each other in surprise. "If you're just gonna watch I'm putting you two to work." Rodin said holding a large bat in his hands.

He then did a stance of a baseball player before his eyes flashed red and he hit the demons. Cheers were heard from an unknown source with confetti shooting out. The demons were sent flying as Rodin dropped his stance and looked to fighting Callisto. "That was your last call! No more shots from me Callisto!" Rodin called out as those were amongst the last few demons to deal with.

Callisto weaved under the flying locker and used her bow to easily kill the demons and for added measure shot arrows at their necks from behind. She wasn't done as she began firing her guns at a repeated speed spinning around killing many demons easily. Soon she landed on a pile of broken lockers and benches and pointed her gun to the sky with one of the floodlights shining down upon her. "I suppose so long as theirs music then I'll keep on dancing!" Callisto boasted walking across the benchers and striking a pose.

*End OST

She was about to head into the fight again until she noticed she was alone here. Her eye twitched a bit showing she was not pleased that the party ended so, early as Roding even chuckled a bit. "Looks like someone is a bit too effective." Roding joked as Callisto glared at the supplier.

"Well then I suppose I best head to sleep… and fix my uniform." Callisto said noting how her school uniform was torn up right now. No doubt thanks to the demons attack from earlier.

"If that's the case." Rodin began as he took out a cigar and lit it with his thumb. "I'll be heading back to the Gates of Hell. Someone has to make sure it doesn't go down." Rodin said taking a drag of said cigar.

"I'll see you later then Rodin." Callisto said before the weapon smith left. Callisto then too her leave as well knowing she had a fieldtrip to art museum to get ready for.

(Scene Break the next day on the bus)

The group was now at the Metropolitan Museum of Art learning about Greek Mythology. Patty of course was excited about it. Then again she was always excited about learning mythology. From what Evan heard she had been trying to become an alchemist like her ancestor so she can support Evan and Callisto as a hunter. Evan was next to their cripple friend Rover as Callisto was fanning herself a bit signaling the summer heat coming.

Of course as peaceful as their group was Evan was getting annoyed as was Callisto due to the fact a classmate of theirs Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of her peanut butter and jelly at Grover, who was acting like nothing was happening to him for their sake. Sure, if Percy or Evan did anything to stop her he would be expelled for something stupid. The kid was already on probation because of the odd shit that happened to him but he could not help it and Evan was in just as much trouble for fighting his fellow classmates.

Luckily Callisto wasn't seeing as she had a little more tact then her twin brother. Callisto was smirking in anticipation as Evan shared her smirk. Patty knew those smirks by heart seeing as when Evan can't do something Callisto takes the reigns on such a thing. "I am going to kill her." Percy mumble as Evan smirked a bit.

"Well I don't kill but I'm not afraid to hit a girl if she instigates it." Evan said as Callisto laughed a bit.

"I'm surprised you know such a big word like instigate." Callisto joked as Evan scowled at his twin sister here.

"It is okay. I like peanut butter." Grover commented as he had to dodge piece of Nancy's lunch.

"That's it!" Percy growled out as he started to get up but Grover kept him down. That is when Percy saw the look in Callisto's eyes and smirked.

"You're already on probation." Grover reminded Percy. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Grover tried to stop Percy but it seems Percy was two moves ahead.

"Only if I am the one doing it." Percy said with a smirk on his face. That statement made Grover suddenly look at Callisto and he was about to warn his other friend in the seat next to them, but he never got the chance to because at that moment, Nancy threw another piece of her lunch at Grover. Callisto was fiddling with her own lunch while unwrapping something from a tin foil. She had already bundled up the tin foil and proceeded to throw it at the sandwich projectile.

The Tin foil caught the piece of sandwich and kept on traveling to the window where it struck through a bit. "Huh strange I didn't realize pests knew how to chuck things." Callisto taunted as she then looked over to Nancy. "It would appear someone may have misplaced their pet should I make a call to animal control on a missing bitch or is someone already on it?" Callisto taunted as this got some students laughing at Nancy for Callisto burn at the red head.

"Why the hell do you two care for them Redgrave! You're too cool for those two losers and that freak, so why bother helping them?" The red head questioned calling Patty a freak due to her obsession with the occult in the eyes of their many classmates.

"Because they are better company then you are." Evan said with a glare that sent chills down the girl's spine.

"Now please stop or next time, the tin foil will be in you and not the window." Callisto threatened as Nancy took another look at window to see part of the foil was outside and paled. She quickly nodded her head. "Good girl." Callisto said with a tone like she was talking to a puppy making a lot of the students around them laugh, included Evan, Patty, Percy and Grover.

(Scene Break that day at the Metropolitan Museum of Art)

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, leading the group through the big galley, past marble statues, and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery. Callisto could not help but chuckle at the choice of colors seeing it could use some improvement despite its age. But the Evan looked at Percy and saw the boy was blown away by the fact that this old stuff was in good condition. "Dude, you mouth his hanging open." Evan said with a small chuckle as Percy's face went red as he closed his mouth.

"Sorry, it is just that this stuff is really old." Percy said as Patty smiled to this.

"Well of course archeologists try to find this stuff and repair it to what it once was when it was first made a long time ago." Patty said as she admired the restored old artifacts of ancient Greece.

"Who asked you know it all?" Evan teased a bit as this got a laugh from the group as they went on through the boring field trip to the museum.

"Touché." Patty joked back as even Percy and Rover found themselves laughing to this scene. "But still pay attention." Patty scolded as Evan wondered if Patty was like this with everyone or just the handsome men of the Redgrave family.

Turning their attention to Mr. Brunner, they went quiet, listen to the guy tell them about the ancient gods and other stuff like that. He had gathered them around a thirteen-foot-tall column with a big sphinx on the top, and the man started telling the group of how it was a grave marker, a Stele, for a girl about the age of the students here. He told the group about the carvings on the sides of it and its meaning.

Callisto noticed that Percy was actually paying attention but the idiots around them would not shut up and when Percy told them to be quiet, for some odd reason Ms. Dodds, the annoying substitute math teacher, would give the both of them the evil eye. It was like she expected them to do something bad. That annoyed Evan even further seeing as he was getting a bad vibe from her. Clearly she wasn't a demon but she wasn't human either.

Callisto saw how her brother's arm carefully went to his belt chain showing he was itching to bust out his sword on whatever Dodds was. Grover noticed this as well and the trio nodded to each other. This was someone they would keep an eye out for because when Percy and Patty told them that they thought she wasn't human, Grover gave the duo a very serious look like he already knew and agreed with him.

Anyway, Mr. Brunner just kept on talking about Greek funeral art. When Nancy blabbed about a naked man on the Stele, Evan saw Percy snapped and practically yelled at her to shut up.

"Mr. Jackson." came the voice of Mr. Brunner. "Did you have a comment?" He asked while looking over to his young student.

"No sir." Percy replied, embarrasses by his outburst, which made Evan shake his head while Callisto rolled her eyes. Sure, Evan was going to say the same to the red head but Percy beat him to the punch.

The wheelchair bound man then pointed to one of the pictures on the stele, asking Percy what the picture meant. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" Percy offered as Mr. Brunner heard this.

"Yes Mr. Jackson." Mr. Brunner said, looking not that satisfied. "And can you tell me why?" Brunner asked as he looked over to Percy.

Seeing Percy have a hard time answer that question, Evan decided to intervene. "The psycho ate his kid because there was some prophecy telling him that his kids were going to take over one day like he did." Evan explained, getting a sigh of relief from Percy and a few shocked looks from his friends and sister. "So the Titan Lord went and got his panties in a bunch and ate his kids because of that, but all he really did was set the prophecy in motion and screwed himself over because his wife hid her last born, Zeus and gave the guy a rock to eat. Talk about a real rock head." Evan joked, which made a lot of people laugh, including Mr. Brunner.

"Anyway, when Zeus was all grown up he tricked his dad into barfing up his brothers and sisters and well….the war between Titans and God came to be and the Gods won." Evan explained as save for Ms. Dodds and Mr. Brunner everyone once they calmed down looked to Evan like he grew a second head. "What?" Evan asked as Callisto decided to break the silence on this.

"I don't know what's more shocking the fact you answered that correctly or the fact you actually knew what you were talking about." Callisto said as Evan glared at his twin for that one.

"Hey I can pick up a text book to." Evan countered as Patty was trying to figure out how Evan knew this and what compelled him to read a text book anyway.

Behind the two everyone heard Nancy Bobofit mumble, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."

"And why, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Redgrave, to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" Mr. Brunner asked as Evan was now at a lost here.

"Busted." Grover muttered as Patty high fived the cripple agreeing with him.

"Shut up!" Nancy barked at Grover, her face going redder then her hair.

"I don't know." Percy shrugged, a little relieved that Nancy was picked as well.

"Ya got me. Maybe if we go to Greece we need to know this stuff." Evan offered but it was Patty who had the answer.

"I see." Mr. Brunner said, a bit disappointed. "Well half credit to you both." Mr. Brunner said before Patty raised her hand to this.

"Um sir I have the answer if I can give it." Patty offered as Mr. Brunner nodded to the young wealthy girl.

"Then please do Ms. Lowell." Mr. Brunner said as Patty nodded to him.

"Well I get most mythology is just that mythology. But stories of myth do stem from truth that time had distorted. In a way we're learning about the past and as the old saying go those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it." Patty said as Mr. Brunner smiled to the girl on her answer.

"Very good Ms. Lowell I'll give you a full point for that one and some extra credit for the philosophical aspect of it." Mr. Brunner said as he was happy that Patty knew the answer. "Now then Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course, being immortal Gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach." He began as he then looked to the other students.

"The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld." He said ending a brief summarized version of the tale as he then took note of the time. "On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" Mr. Brunner said as Evan was trailing behind them.

He looked to the museum and felt a demonic presence and heard a demonic voice from it as well. "Sparda." A voice hissed as Evan then took his leave knowing he may have to deal with this sooner rather than later.

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guy's rough housing like normal and acting like morons. Patty, Callisto, Grover, Percy, and Evan were about to follow when Mr. Brunner stopped them. "Mr. Jackson, Mr. Redgrave." HE said as Evan and Percy heard this.

They told Grover, Patty, and Callisto to keep one going while they handled whatever wheels was going to say to them. "Sir?" Percy greeted as Mr. Brunner had this look, like he knew a lot more then he let on and that had seen too much.

"You two must learn the answer to my question." HE said as Evan heard this.

"About the Titans?" Percy asked as he didn't see the reason about this.

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it." Mr. Brunner said as Evan honestly wasn't to interesting in such things despite the appeal to the tales of Olympus. His appeal had ended when he saw how big of hypocritical assholes the Olympians were through most of the mythology.

"Oh." Percy mumbled while Evan shrugged a bit, though Evan had the sinking feeling that the man was talking about both things.

"What you boys learn from me," he started as he looked to the both of them. "Is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will only accept the best from both of you, Percy Jackson, Evan Redgrave." Brunner said as this made both of the boys a bit angry at the man, sure he was cool in class when he set up those tournament days, but the man was pushing the two of them a bit hard.

Percy mumbled something about trying harder while Evan just nodded his head as they left to go eat. Evan noticed that Mr. Brunner gave a long sad look at the stele. It was odd to say the least. Heh, maybe the guy knew the girl…..not likely.

(Scene Break Later Outside)

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where they could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. The boys noticed that storm clouds were brewing. "Hey Evan, what do you think is going on…with the weather and all?" Percy asked as he looked to one of his closest friends in their small group of five.

Evan gave the boy an, 'are-you-serious' look. "You're asking me? I am not the freaking weather man." Evan said as he then sighed a bit and looked upward. "But odd crap like this has been going on for a bit. You see it all over the news nowadays. Strange thing is, no one else seems to notice the clouds other than us." Evan said as he then yawned a bit. "But ain't my problem so let's go find the others." Evan said as he took his leave with Percy following after him.

With that, the two boys joined Grover, Callisto, and Patty as the fountain and sat down to eat. It was away from the others so they would not be bothered and the fact that Percy didn't like being part of the school in the first place seeing as it made it seem that they were not part of the school for freaks.

"Detention?" Grover asked as he looked to the duo.

"Knowing Evan my foresight says yes." Callisto joked as Evan scowled at his twin sister.

"Nah," Percy answered as he sat with his friends. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean…I am not a genius." Percy said as Patty then intervened.

"He probably just wants you to reach your full potential as a student." Patty defended as she looked to her friend here.

"Heh, it is like he knows something about us. Hey, maybe we are related to some old Greek God." Evan said as this in turn caused the group to look to each other and then burst out laughing, though for Grover it was a nervous laugh.

After bit, they were quiet. Then Grover asked for Percy's apple and the boy gave it to him. Percy seemed a little lot in thought. "Thinking about your mom?" Callisto asked as she was worried that Percy was oddly silent right now.

"Yeah, we are kind of close to her place. I hope she is doing alright, I mean she has been living with Gabe after all." Percy said, a little angry about her still with Gabe.

"Dude, I am sure she is alright. She put up with that slob this far, I am sure can do it a little bit more. Still don't see what she sees in that guy though." Evan said as he would have shot the guy by now.

"If it were me I'd pack my bags and move out, guy can't hold down a job and is drunk most of the time anyway." Callisto said as she agreed with Evan on shooting the bastard.

Percy nodded and was about to unwrap his sandwich when Nancy Bobofit and her annoying friends came over and got brave by dumping her lunch on Grover, making Evan and Percy glare at her. Patty looked ready to go off on Nancy again as Callisto was ready to back her up.

"Oops." She drawled out while smirking at Percy, as if daring him to do something about. That and Evan did not have a paper football help some. Evan could tell that Percy was pissed and was trying to keep his temper down and was failing miserably. Then something weird happened. The water from the fountain rose up and pushed her onto her butt.

"Hah!" Evan laughed as he saw the water grab Nancy and pull her in.

That is not what she saw though. "Percy and Evan pushed me!" Then that old bitch, Miss Dodds came right up to them with a hard glare. Around them they heard whispers of what happened. Apparently, Evan and Callisto were not the only ones to see the water move.

"Hah you wish you probably just tripped." Evan said not even bothering to give her cry the benefit of the doubt. After the old crone had made sure Nancy was alright, she turned the two boys and started off with that "Now honey," crap, but Percy beat her to it. "I know." Percy grumbled as it was clear he and Evan weren't being given much of an option to argue. "A month of erasing workbooks." Percy said as Evan just sighed; this old hag was probably going to give him something worse.

"Let me guess I'll be sitting in a classroom either cleaning it, writing an essay, or doing a better choices workbook." Evan said but it would seem that was not the right thing for Percy to say.

"Both of you, come with me!" The Teacher ordered glaring at the two.

"Wait!" Grover called out as he ran on over. "It was me! I pushed her!" We both started at Grover for that. Percy was stunned that Grover was trying to cover for them. Evan was put off that Grover wanted the punishment for them.

The old crone didn't seem to buy it and glared at him so hard that his chin trembled. He was scared of the old crone after all. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood." Ms. Dodds said as showing she did not believe him.

"But-" Grover tried to argue further but Ms. Dodds would not hear it.

"You-will-stay-here!" Ms. Dodds ordered forcefully said each word with anger, making Grover shrink a bit.

"It is ok man." Percy said to his friend while Evan nodded in agreement.

With that, they left with Percy giving Nancy an evil glare while Evan slowly took out a paper football, making the girl pale which only made Evan smirk. He then smiled to Callisto and Patty as the two already had a revenge plan in store for her.

With that settled Evan returned his look with Percy over to Ms. Dodds, but when they looked back to Miss Dodds, she was already at the entrance of the museum. The boy's looked at each other, thinking how the hell did she get over there so fast? Eva got a gut feeling that this was not a good thing as he had enough demons after him to know… she was not your average substitute teacher.

"Hey Nancy!" Callisto called as she walked over holding Patty's hidden lunch. "Sorry about my brother please accept Patty's lunch as an apology." Callisto offered as Nancy smiled to this.

"Why thank you CalAAAHHH!" Nancy cried out when she ended up with Patty's lunch on her head as she glared at Callisto.

"Next time you mess with my brother…" Callisto began leaning in on Nancy. "Do your homework first." Callisto said before walking off with her best friend Patty following after her demonic childhood friend.

(Later Inside the Museum)

The boys walked to the end of the entrance, thinking that the old crone was going to make them buy a shirt to replace Nancy's wet one but that seem to not be the case because they walked right passed the gift shop. Something is not right. How far into the museum does she need to take us to bitch at us? Evan thought as they walked deeper into the museum. He looked to that Percy had the same thoughts as him.

The small group made it back to the Greek and Roman gallery of the museum to find the place completely empty. They heard her growl as she looked at the marble picture of the Greek Gods. "You boys have been making trouble for us." She said suddenly. This made the boy's look at her oddly. Percy was thinking about the candy he was selling while Evan knew exactly what he was dealing with.

"Ma'am, I don't…" Percy started but the old crone didn't let him finish.

"Your time is up!" She hissed ominously. Then the weirdness came. Her eyes began to glow like barbeque coals. Her fingers stretched, into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She was not human that was for sure. She was pretty much an old bitch with bat wings and craws and a mouth full of yellow fangs and it seemed that she was the boys as her next meal.

But before she could attack Evan had a gun pointed at her face making her go wide eyed. "Bang." Evan said before pulling the trigger the gun went off with a bank sending the monstrous old bitch flying back. The Sound of the bullets shell hitting the ground echoed with the gunshot as Evan smirked a bit.

*Insert Devil May Cry Anime OP

The woman flew back for a moment before she charged at Evan and Percy once more. Evan jumped out of the way after pushing Percy out of the way revealing his hips now had gun holsters one of which had a gun inside it. Evan then spun the second gun out while spinning the first one and aiming them showing the names 'Hunter and Slayer,' printed on them. From the shadows glowing red eyes were seen before two demons charged out torts Evan who then proceeded to shoot the Demons. Evan smirked to this only for his right hand to be bit down by a third demon as the Fury went at his legs restraining him.

The fury was only helping the Demon since clearly Evan was far more dangerous then he looked. But she made the mistake of detaching his chain to the ground as Evan glared down at the Demon and Fury. "Heh not bad you ugly sack of shit." Evan said before using his free leg to kick the chain upward where it flew torts the skylight. Just then in a flash it came back down as Evan was forced to drop the gun in the arm the demon was biting down on.

The chain was gone and in its place was a large sword that fell into Evan's hands with the name 'Elysium,' etched into its blade in an intricate design. The sword stabbed into the ground and Evan with his restrained hand grabbed it and managed to slash the demon off his person. The Fury was forced to let go as it flew away from Evan in response to the attack by his sword.

"How we were told you'd be defenseless!" The Fury roared out before more Demons charged out attacking Evan. Evan then smirked and proceeded to slash up the demons attacking him. Their blood flew out as Percy was forced to duck and cover as more continued to come forth. All of them had one thought in mind… to kill the children who carries Sparda's blood and the blood of the whore who slaughtered their fellows at the Temen-Ni-Gru over eleven years prior.

"Well then sorry to disappoint." Evan said as he hoisted Elysium to his back and got ready to fight on. At least that was until things got even weirder for Percy, because Mr. Brunner, who had been reading a book at the entrance, was at the entrance of the gallery with a pen in hand.

"En-Garde Mr. Jackson!" Brunner called out as he tossed the pen over to Percy. "The pen is mightier than the sword!" Brunner called out as the pen transformed into a sword. Percy rolled out of the way as Evan was clearly having fun fighting these demonic foes. Evan then managed to slam one to the ground and began shooting at the others while using the downed one as a surfboard of sorts. Evan of course made sure not to hit any of the priceless artifact or he'd find himself so deep in debt his grandkids would be suffering for it.

Evan then landed next to Percy as he smirked to his friend and his new sword. "Now this is a party!" Evan called out as he then proceeded to slash down another demon causing its blood to splatter across the artifacts cases as the result.

Percy meanwhile was dodging and avoiding the attacker's claws and even trying his best to block them. But the way he saw Evan moved gave him inspiration to keep fighting and in turn his body responded with fore. Evan easily dealt with his foes as one then snuck up behind him and skewered him with a bladed tail causing Percy to go wide eyed in response.

"EVAN!" Percy cried out in horror seeing Evan get hurt.

Evan then shot the demon in the tail so many times the tail ended up coming off in turn. Evan wasn't done as to Percy's shock he tore the bladed tail out of his chest and stabbed it into the Demon's face before decapitating it with trained ease. Evan was then knocked back by a large Demon as it was trying to ram him into the wall but Evan used his guns and began shooting at its neck while it was charging him.

The Demon reached it goal but it left a trail of its own blood as it fell to the ground leaving Evan sitting in a chair with his injuries healing instantaneously. Percy of course was scared as who could blame him for being scared right now. Ms. Dodds then charged at Percy as he then out of pure instinct swung his sword and managed to stab her in the gullet.

*End OST

Then the old crone burst in a shower of yellow powder once Percy cut her through. It was like she vaporized on the spot with nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech that sent chills up Percy's spine. There was an evil chill in the air, like those creepy eyes were watching the two boys every move. But if Evan was scared he hit it well as he sat on a chair spinning Elysium in his hand with the tip of the blade on the floor like a top of sorts.

The boys were now alone in the gallery once more. Evan then got back up as Elysium vanished back into his belt chain form and his guns vanished beneath his fingerless gloves again. Percy seeing this looked to his weapon and was shocked when he saw something different in their possession which was a gold ballpoint pen instead of the sword from the fight.

"Don't worry… you get used to it." Evan said getting up and walking away. "Just be glad you didn't off the other guys they'd hunt you down for life if you did." Evan said while walking away a bit to the exit nearby. "Come on the others are probably waiting for us." Evan said as he walked torts the nearby exit.

"Hey Evan what was that!?" Percy asked but Evan kept walking. "Hey wait up!" Percy called out running to his friend.

(Later outside the Museum)

Back outside, it had started raining. Grover was using his museum map as a tent to keep himself from getting too wet. Callisto and Patty were huddled under Patty's umbrella as like Grover was trying to keep dry all the while Nancy was still wet from earlier. She looked to them and smirked. "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butts!" She scoffed as Evan glared at her for a moment.

"Who?" Percy let out as he never heard of this Mrs. Kerr lady.

"Our teacher, duh!" She said as Callisto and Patty were now confused.

"Um what happened to Ms. Dodds?" Patty asked as Nancy glared at Patty for this.

"Who's Ms. Dodds clueless Patty?" Nancy said as Evan kept his cool for this.

The boys blinked, asking who that was but all she did was walk away. "Um Grover what is going on here?" Callisto asked as she wanted answers.

"Yeah buddy what happened to Ms. Dodds?" Evan asked as he wanted some answers right now.

"Who?" Grover asked with a confused tone as he looked to the four. But he did pause first before saying it, like he knew something was going on.

"Not funny man." Percy said as something wasn't adding up. "This is serious." Percy said but neither he, Evan nor the girls got an answer as thunder boomed overhead.

Shaking his head, Evan lead Percy over to Mr. Brunner, who was under a red umbrella reading his book, like he never moved. He looked up distracted and asked, "Ah. My pen and good luck charms. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." Brunner said as Percy handed him back the pen.

"Sir where is Miss Dodds?" Percy asked as he needed answers wondering if this was his mind finally going into insanity or not.

"Who?" The wheelchair bound teacher asked with a blank face.

"You know, the other chaperone, the math teacher." Evan explained as he couldn't believe Ms. Dodds just vanished like that without someone being the wiser.

"Boys, there is now Miss Dodds on this trip, nor is there one in the school. Are you boys feeling alright?" He asked concerned for the two as Evan was tempted to use less clean methods but let it go for now.

The boys just sighed and left, making their way back to Grover and the girls. "I think we just entered the Twilight Zone." Evan muttered out when he got to Patty and Callisto.

"Agreed." They both said as they all agreed that they had to figure out what was going on with people forgetting the old hag who came with them for the field trip.

(Scene Break Artemis Temple Olympus)

Artemis smiled sadly as she looked down from above to her children keeping her word to always watch over them. She was proud to see how far they had come under Dante's watchful eye. Plus he had Lady and Trish helping him while it was clear he managed to cross paths with another half-blood. To think the father of her children's line of work put him in the path of another demi-god though not she could only wait to see whose child she was. If it was someone like Ares or Aphrodite then Artemis will have to give her the benefit of the doubt if not… she will have to wait and see.

Furthermore Artemis saw that Callisto was getting to that age where she could join the hunt and is considering offering her a chance to join. Though she didn't want to force her apart from her father and brother knowing what happened to their uncle Vergil and their father Dante. She also didn't want something like what happened between herself and Apollo to split them up as well. For now she had to wait and as she observed them she went to a radio and activated it.

*Insert Fly me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra sung by Clair Littley

From the speaker 'Fly me to the Moon,' played in the way that it was played by Clair Littley. She won't lie when Frank Sinatra had made, Fly me to the Moon and Moon River and she heard it she swore Frank was aware of her and made those songs for her. She grabbed a glass of wine and began to drink a bit to calm her nerves. She knew it was a matter of time before they went to Camp Half-Blood and when they did she knew the other Gods would learn of them both.

Evan and Callisto were her pride and joy her only half-bloods. She had assumed if she ever did have a half-blood… it would only be one in all of time. But it seems she was blessed with twins instead of the one child. For that she was grateful for the world for giving her the two most beautiful things in the world. She had given men the benefit of the doubt knowing Dante and the Devil Arm she now wields were right… she was a hypocrite and thus she had already made needed changes.

Yes her changes were not well met at first but Zoe was on her side for it for that she was grateful for. Especially when it's to Zoe she trusted the knowledge of her children's existence and after seeing the blood feud between Dante and Vergil had opted to let her brother Apollo know as well. For now though she must wait and hope her children will be able to handle the trials to come in their future.

"Evan… Callisto… be strong." Artemis begged as she observed knowing her children will begot change somehow. She simply had to wait and see for when this great change occurs.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we go chapter 1 of this new fic. Well then I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time I say Ja-Ne. Anyway this is both AU and partially a reboot to my other fic since I lost my copies of Percy Jackson and had no idea what I was talking about in the other one. Luckily I got replacements now and thus got this story out. Now then remember review before you leave and ja-ne.


	2. Mission 2 This Summer is getting Crazy!

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Well new chapter let's get this party started.

(Start Yancy Academy Evan's Dorm Room)

Evan was reading the text book seeing as the final exam was coming up. He wasn't wearing his reading glasses at the moment and was thus the words reorganized itself. Evan had it bad like his sister as for him the words reorganized to something in Ancient Enocian or Greek. Evan was also trying to figure out what the heck happened with Ms. Dodds. Patty and Calisto both agreed something was up seeing as no one knew who she was all of a sudden.

Plus Calisto knew that Evan was attacked by Demons not to long after she was. Clearly the attacks were starting to become more frequent for them to the point even Patty was worried for them. Evan of course was just annoyed as he tossed the book to the pile of his messy room and looked to Elysium and his guns Hunter and Slayer at the corner.

The trio agreed that while everyone seemed to now know what they were talking about it was clear Grover did. This of course annoyed Evan to no end here as Grover was a good guy but a shit actor. Calisto agreed with him as did Patty. But Patty wanted to figure out the why Grover was being quiet about the whole thing. Evan honestly didn't care only that if Grover was a backstabbing demon collaborator or worse a demon himself then he wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

"This is getting me nowhere." Evan said as he then chose to lay down for now. As he looked to the ceiling he sighed a bit and began to close his eyes for the time being. No use trying to study anyway unlike Patty and his twin sister Evan didn't believed any of this stuff would be useful to him in the future with his path. His mind drifted off to sleep unaware of what his dreams would entail for him.

(Scene Break Evan's dreams)

Evan woke up and found himself in a battlefield of sorts. He saw standing against him was a figure he knew not of as she had silver haired pulled back into spikes with a long tail behind it. She was wearing clothing that seemed to be a combination of what Dante had described Vergil to wear with a Greek design to it, and what appeared to be a Katana in her hand with a ribbon on it.

She glared at Evan before she drew her sword and attacked forcing Evan to defend himself to Elysium. She swung her blade at Evan who returned with force as the two then managed to push each other back. Evan began firing Hunter and Slayer at her only for the unknown girl to spin her sword around blocking and deflecting the bullets with trained ease.

Evan glared at her but just then the image changed as soon he saw what appeared to be the Titan Atlas judging by the old images he had seen of the guy. It seems he was holding the world up as the mythology suggests but just then he saw another person. Evan's opponent saw it as well as it looked to be a woman holding a small bundle in her arms looking sadly to it. She let the bundle wrap its tiny hand around her finger cringing a bit at the strength it held.

Before the image could continue the Katana the girl his age wielded slashed through it ending the image and in turn coming at Evan head on. The fight was clearly about to continue until the odd dream he was having ended just as their swords clashed again.

(Scene Break the next morning)

Evan woke up with a shock as he looked to the window and saw the sun rising. He then looked over to his alarm clock and saw the time on it. He then sighed and got off his bed rubbing his eyes a bit. "That was one hell of a dream." Evan said wondering why he was dreaming about fighting this girl and why that woman and Atlas were in his dream.

As Evan got up he began to take his leave yawning a bit while walking to grab his toiletries. After all he had an exam to get to and then it was straight out of this shit hole for summer vacation. After all for him school sucked and was a waste of time. His most accurate description for it would be prison for kids.

(Later Mr. Brunner's class)

Evan was in his seat taking a test as he was trying to make sense of this stuff. Patty was having an easier time seeing as she had learned tricks dealing with Dyslexia. Evan glared at his sister for being smart enough to have her glasses costume made to filter her Dyslexia to know what she is reading.

Evan rolled his eyes a bit and tried his best honestly wishing this was a multiple choice exam. Evan then rolled his eyes a bit as he kept up his work for now. Time seemed to tick away for Evan and Percy as they saw their classmates work on their tests. Evan was trying to be done with this fast as he kept up the work.

Just then Mr. Brunner spoke up being Evan's saving grace here. "Time. Class pencils down and bring your tests up please." Brunner said as the students who didn't have special needs put down the pencils and made their way to the front of the class. The only ones left were Patty, Percy, Evan, and Calisto as they were allowed extra time due to their disability. Calisto was the first to finish closely followed by Patty.

Evan looked around torts his sister's test for a moment and caught a glimpse of a few answers. He quickly began to mark and scribble them down trying to be discrete about it. Once he did so he put his pencil down and walked over to Brunner. "Here you go teach." Evan said as Mr. Brunner nodded to Evan.

"Well Mr. Redgrave I do hope you did adequate on this exam." Brunner said as Evan shrugged a bit.

"Just enough to get out of this class… no offense." Evan said as Brunner nodded to him.

"Many students share your sentiments so none taken." Brunner accepted as Evan then looked to the door.

"Anyway I need to see my sister and friend so we'll wait for Percy." Evan said as he walked out of the classroom bidding his handicap teacher farewell.

(Outside the Door)

"Goodbye Latin hello sunny beaches." Evan said as he walked out as Patty laughed a bit.

"But that's assuming you even passed Evan." Patty laughed as Evan glared at her.

"Hey!" Evan glared but this got a laugh from the two girls.

Just then the trio stepped aside when they saw Percy storm out of the room clearly upset. Evan saw this and then looked to his sister and friend.

"Well someone has been a bit naughty." Calisto joked as Patty then elbowed the daughter of Dante.

"Don't be rude." Patty scolded as Calisto laughed a bit in response to that scolding.

(Last Day of the Term)

On the last day of the term, Evan watched as Percy shoved his clothes into his suitcase while Patty gave a disapproving look at how messy he was being while packing his belongings. They all listened to the other guys brag about where they were going this summer serving to annoy both twins Evan and Calisto. Those idiots may be juvenile delinquents, but they were also rich juvenile delinquents. One of them asked Percy and Evan where they were going.

"My home in the city for the summer." Percy replied as he didn't bat much of an eye.

"My sister and I will be hanging out with our dad and extended family in the city." Evan said, scaring Percy since he did know he had arrived yet.

"Same here Calisto, Evan, and I grew up close to each other." Patty added surprising Percy further with the girls being in the room also.

"Where did you guys come from?" Percy asked while the others went back to what they were doing, as if the two didn't exist since they were nobodies to them.

"Well when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much." Calisto began but Percy stopped her there.

"Calisto stop!" Percy stopped her as Calisto smiled a bit.

"Oh Percy you walked into that one." Calisto smiled with her hands behind her head.

"She's not wrong." Patty added causing Evan to chuckle a bit.

"Heh, a few minutes ago man." Evan said to his friend as Percy understood that much.

"Oh." Percy replied glad to see Evan didn't develop any more of those weird tricks after he took on some monsters at the museum.

"So remind me again why I am going with you to your place for the day?" Evan said as Patty had the answer for that one.

"Well, you can tell I have been a bit peeved lately and you usually help out when I am in a bad mood. So, I guess I need to you to keep me in check because Gabe is going to really piss me off."

"Noted." Evan commented, and then his eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah my dad said he would come pick me, Calisto, and Patty up from school. Her mom is visiting the doctor today so she couldn't do it." Evan said snapping his fingers before looking to Percy. "You know, I live right in the middle. You know, from your apartment to the school. I just noticed that." Evan said realizing what this meant.

"Good. Then you guys can come over more often." Percy mumbled as they left the school dorms to get to the bus stop.

"If you want I'm sure Dante won't mind giving you a ride. He's pretty nice once you get pass his gruff exterior." Patty said as Evan shrugged a bit.

"Well someone had to offer." Evan said as Percy smiled a bit to them.

"Thanks but." Percy began but Calisto stopped him with a finger gun to Percy's neck from behind.

"That wasn't an offer Percy that was an order." Calisto said showing the trio were not taking no for an answer from him.

"She's is so going to be a dominatrix when she grows up." Evan said as he saw the way Calisto took command of the scenario.

"Yes… ma'am." Percy said knowing Calisto can be a vindictive bitch when she wants to.

(Later at the Bus Stop)

The group were waiting at the bus stop as Evan was being kept posted on his and Calisto's father's arrival.

"Hey dad should be outside right now." Evan said as Calisto and Patty heard this.

"Is he going to make an entrance?" Patty asked as Calisto then winked to Patty.

"Oh big time." Calisto said as she then grabbed Percy and began to head to the parking lot for the bus at the station.

(Outside)

The group arrived outside but saw no sign of Dante as Evan was counting down the second when he would arrive. "You guys just going to leave without saying goodbye to your best friend?" Grover asked as he looked to the group.

"Sorry… I've moved schools so many times it's just normal to leave unannounced." Percy confessed as he looked to Grover.

"Yeah I normally get dragged along with his chaos." Calisto said as she pointed to Evan.

"Agreed." Patty said with a nod as Evan glared at them.

"They were asking for it." Evan said using the same line he did every time they brought up his wrap-sheet. But the group noted that Grover was very fidgety, like he was expecting something to come out of the woodworks to come after him or all of them. He was like this every time they left the school campus which was…odd to say the least.

Though Percy was getting annoyed by it and he blurted out, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" Evan smacked his head while Calisto rubbed her eyes in annoyance while Grover nearly jumped out of his shoes for lack of better terms. "Wha—what do you mean?" Grover asked feigning ignorance on this.

Percy then proceeded to confessed about eavesdropping on his and Mr. Brunner's conversation the night before the exams. This of course caused Grover's eye to twitch in response. "How much did you hear?" Grover asked as Percy had the answer while the others were confused on this odd subject.

"Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" Percy asked as Evan was trying to keep up.

"Um is there something I'm missing?" Evan asked as he looked to Percy.

He winced in response but tried to keep the faced up. "Look, guys ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers..."

"Grover/Dude-" The group scolded him causing him to real back from their combined scolding tone.

"And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you guys were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and..." Grover began only for Evan to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude… you suck balls at lying." Evan told the young man straight as just then a horn was heard. "And with that our ride is here." Evan said before they looked and saw a red car driving into the lot. The car was driving with a sense that whoever was in it was a big shot as it was a classic that was in good condition. The Red Car then drove to the curve and parked after avoiding every possible traffic hazard with ease.

The windows were lowered as Patty smiled at who she saw. "Dante!" Patty called out as Dante smirked to them. The Silver Haired blue eyes Devil Hunter saw the kids were all here and accounted for as Patty looked ready to jump Dante for a hug.

"Good I was stylishly late." Dante said as he smirked to the group.

"Hey dad." Evan greeted as he saw his father in the driver's seat.

"Hey Evan." Dante greeted as Calisto, Evan, and Patty loaded their bags into the trunk. Evan and Calisto then glared at each other and charged for the shotgun seat. Percy and Grover were unaware of what they saw as the two were fighting over a seat. Calisto being faster and flexible managed to slip into the driver's seat after distracting Evan with a poke to the eyes. "And Calisto is the winner of the shotgun seat." Dante said causing Evan to glare in response.

"Every time… every god damn time." Evan said as he and Patty were relegated to the back seat.

"By the way dad." Calisto said as she looked to her father, Dante. "My friend Percy here needs a ride home and seeing as his apartment isn't that far from Devil May Cry… I was hoping you might drive him home since it's not that far out of the way." Calisto asked using that sparkly silver eye look to get her father to see her way of things here.

"How far out of the way we talking?" Dante asked as he looked to his daughter while Patty boarded the back seat of the car.

"Just a couple of minutes out." Patty added as she was in the back seat down.

Dante then looked to be thinking about it as he then took out a coin from his person. "Ok… we'll play it like this heads he walks home or takes a bus, tails he rides with us." Dante said as Percy was surprised and worried seeing as the bus left not too long ago. Evan and Calisto were smirking knowing the answer already but saw their dad wanted to make Percy squirm a bit. Dante then flipped the coin allowing it to fly in the air for a moment. He then caught it on the return and slammed it into his left hand. When he removed his hand he smirked as Percy was worried.

"Get in." Dante said showing the coin was on tails.

"Here I'll help you out." Evan said as he took the bag off Percy's back.

"No I got this." Percy said but it was too late seeing as Percy's bag was already in the trunk.

"Hey Evan!" Grover called out a bit as Evan looked to his cripple hippy friend.

"What's up Grover?" Evan asked as he looked over to the cripple.

"Look um." Grover began as he looked to Evan as Dante calmly waited for his son.

From his shirt pocket, he fished out several grubby looking business cards. "Just take these, okay? In case any of you need me this summer." Grover said handing the cards over to Evan. The card was in fancy script, which was murder on his dyslexic eyes, but they finally made out something like:

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

"What's half—" Evan began but was soon cut off by Grover.

"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped causing Evan to look to him skeptically. "That's my, um ... summer address." He responded as Evan then rolled his eyes in response to this. There was something really odd going on, that was for sure.

"I got it in case I want to visit right?" Evan asked as he looked to his buddy.

"Or if you need me." Grover said as Evan then laughed a bit.

"Listen buddy if I need you it's probably to hang out I doubt theirs anything out there that can tangle with me, my sister, and my old man." Evan said as Grover was skeptical clearly unaware of the Redgrave Families demonic heritage.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I—I kind of have to protect you, all of you." He said making the Redgrave boy to look at him oddly. After all it was the rest of them who were the ones who had to protect him in school!

"Grover what exactly are you protecting us from?" Evan asked as he needed some answers on this mystery. But before he could answer Dante honked the horn as he looked over to the duo.

"Hey I got gas bills you know Evan let's get going already!" Dante called as Evan shrugged to this.

"Just give me a sec dad!" Evan called out as Dante rolled his eyes a bit to his son's antics. Evan sighed before his vision then went over to three old ladies sitting on a bench in the shaded area, knitting the biggest pair of socks they'd ever seen. These where no ordinary socks, they were as big as sweaters! Who wears socks that big?

The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

"Someone better phone a retirement home." Evan said as he saw the three old ladies as did Percy.

"I'm not that old yet!" Dante called out as Evan rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't worry dad that's just how most kids see their parents." Calisto said as Patty giggled a bit.

But the creepy thing about these old ladies began to be made known for it was, like they were staring right at Calisto, Evan, Percy and Patty. "Talk about creepy." Evan commented as Patty glared at him.

"Evan don't be rude." Patty scolded as Evan smiled and shrugged in response to the blonds scolding.

"Hey Grover…" Evan began but whatever he was going to ask died in his throat.

"You ok man?" Percy asked when he saw Grover's face and the look of fear etched on it.

They looked at Grover to see that all the color had drained out of him, that and his nose was twitching. "Tell me, are they looking at you guys? They are aren't they?" Grover began to stamper as Dante saw this as well.

"Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those, socks would fit me?" Percy asked interjecting in a joking manner.

"Not likely." Evan replied, with a joking form showing he wasn't afraid of whatever was coming. "I don't think they would even fit the fattest priest in the world!" Evan joked before Calisto added her own.

"You would know Evan your one sandwich away from being fat after all." Calisto said as Evan rolled his eyes a bit.

"Not funny guys. Not funny at all." Grover whined as Patty got concerned for their odd friend here.

"Grover what's wrong with you?" Patty asked as Grover only pointed to the old ladies.

The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors—gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. They heard Grover catch his breath. "She snipped the string, did you see that?! She snipped the string!" Grover asked in a panic as he knew exactly what this meant.

"Yeah that's what happens when you cut something with scissors." Evan said as Grover was about to try and get in the car also but Dante cut him off.

Dante knew this day would come eventually and knew who and what Grover really was. So in turn he took actions knowing if the Lady Fates snipped something like that… someone was about to die. "Grover, was it, listen very carefully." Dante began as this got Grover's attention. "I need you to head inside and grab a bus ticket you'll know what to do after." Dante said as he began to release some of his demonic power getting Evan and Calisto on edge. After all when their old man did that it normally means trouble was coming.

Grover seemed to sense it as well as he knew this power was akin to the twins. This meant for Grover that Dante could handle himself easily. "Ok…" Grover said before he began to run off. "Sixth Grade always sixth grade." Grover mumbled to himself as he ran off to the station to purchase a ticket into the main city.

Once Grover was gone and Evan was in the car with seatbelts on all around Dante drove off to the main city to drop off Percy, Patty, and then take his kids to Devil May Cry. OF course the tires screeched when he drove off showing he peeled it while Percy cried out in surprise from the sudden jolt of speed from his friend's father.

"Dante what's wrong what was with those three old ladies?" Patty asked as she looked to Dante.

"Yeah what has you so worried old man?" Evan asked as Dante drove down the road.

"I'll tell you all later." Dante responded which got an annoyed gruff from Evan. "By the way Calisto." Dante began knowing the exact card to play on his daughter since she asked him to give Percy a ride home from the school. "This you're new boyfriend or something?" Dante teased thus causing Calisto to go wide eyed as her glasses began to fog up. Percy of course blushed and choked on air as the two began to babble a bit.

Evan of course laughed his ass off in response as he saw the two try to regain themselves from that epic jab. Patty simply sighed knowing that despite Dante's driving abilities… this was going to be a long drive with the Redgrave's.

(Scene Break In the city)

Dante's car arrived at the city as they saw Percy's apartment building towering above them. "Well here we are kid." Dante said as he looked to Percy. "Free ride and you get to save pocket money." Dante said as Percy looked to the apartment building nervously.

"Hey Perce you ok?" Evan asked as he looked next to him to see how nervous Percy was now.

"Oh um yeah its." Percy began but Patty cut him off.

"Is this about Smelly old Gabe?" Patty asked as she looked to her friend with concern for her friend.

"Yeah it's just… Gabe is a real jerk not just to me and my mom but to almost everyone." Percy said as Dante listened in on the group of kids.

"So I've heard and he's apparently a worst gambler then my dad." Evan said as he knew how much of a shit poker player his dad was. In fact his dad may have one hell of a poker face but he was shit when it comes to spotting a bluff from his opponents when gambling.

"Well no helping it then." Dante said as he then parked the car and pulled the key from the ignition.

"Wait what?" Percy asked as Dante then looked over to Percy. "If I don't make sure you make it to the front door the brats won't ever let me hear the end of it." Dante said referring to his kids and Patty with that comment.

"Hey!" The trio called out but Dante ignored them.

"Come on." Dante said as he began to grab Percy's bag.

"Wait but Mr. Redgrave!" Percy tried to argue but Dante stopped him there.

"Kid just call me Dante, I'm not that old yet." Dante stopped him as Evan, Calisto, and Patty disembarked from the car and followed Dante to the apartment building to meet Gabe.

(Later inside the Apartment building)

Percy looked up at the door nervously and said, "Evan, Calisto, Patty; Dante are you all sure you want to come in….Smelly Gabe is a real jerk and he will not be any different to any of you."

"Yeah Percy. You told me about your mom and all her history and I still can't figure why she is with this Gabe. Don't worry, I won't anger him…much." Calisto spoke up as Patty nodded but had her own two cents to add.

"Can't say the same about them thought." Patty said as Dante was carrying his guitar case over his shoulder by the strap in case things got hairy for them. Percy of course remembered what Evan did at the museum against both Ms. Dodd's and those demonic and knew if the rest of his family was like that… he might for the first time in history pity Gabe for this.

"I am getting a bad feeling about this." Percy said as they entered the building, hoping his mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.

'This is… worse than I expected." Patty said as Dante glared a bit at this. Now mind you in the past Dante would probably scare Gabe a bit or just look the other way if Gabe gets on the bad side of the wrong people. But being a father to twins around Percy's age he decided to go a more silent approach seeing as Percy was a demigod like Patty.

Hardly looking up, Gabe said around his cigar. "So, you're home….who are your loser friend?" Gabe asked as Percy glared at him as Dante then spoke up.

"Two of them are my kids Evan and Calisto, one of them my charge Patty Lowell, and I'm the father of the first two; Dante." Dante introduced as Evan was just hoping his dad would open a can of whoop ass on Gabe.

"Whatever." Gabe said ignoring Dante as he knew how this will play out for them. Gabe was eying Dante almost like he was hoping to get some cash off him.

"So where's my mom?" Percy replied shortly as Dante saw Percy's mom was to good parent who made a bad decision with Gabe.

"Working," he said all of a sudden as Dante waited for the clincher. "You got any cash?" Gabe asked to which that made Percy rolled his eyes. 'What no Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months? Figures…' Percy thought to himself as he glared at Gabe a bit.

Percy noticed that Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tusk-less walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.

This guy managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. It was a wonder why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made Percy nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever Percy was home, he expected him to provide his gambling funds. He called that their "guy secret." Meaning, if he told his mom, he would punch his lights out.

Dante saw the beer but he wasn't much of a drinker. Maybe one or two during a small get together but not much. Not like he can get drunk seeing as his demonic half and his job choice allows him to burn off anything akin to a buzz.

"I don't have any cash." Percy said to which this made the man raise a greasy eyebrow. Percy had told his friends that the man could smell money but not much else, which was very odd.

"You took a taxi from the bus station," Gabe began as he glared at Percy. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?" Gabe asked as he looked to Eddie.

Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at Percy with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe. The kid just got here." Eddie said as he was clearly more sympathetic torts Percy

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated expecting Eddie to be on his side for this bit. Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys, Calisto and Patty both noticed, passed gas in harmony causing them both to gag.

"Jeez you are WAY off." Dante said cutting in. "Kid didn't pay a dime, in fact I was on my way to pick up these three and gave Percy a ride considering we were going the same direction." Dante said as Gabe was caught off guard by what Dante said.

"Well that just proves you have more money than I thought." Gabe said as Percy scowled at Dante for making things worse for him. But Dante smirked showing he had a plan on getting Percy double or triple what Gabe will be taking from him.

"Fine," Percy said. He dug a wad of dollars out of his pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose." Percy said as he wondered how his friends could be fathered by this lazy looking guy.

Before anything could be said or done. Dante put a hand on Percy's shoulder and the money. Percy looked at Dante oddly before he noticed the gleam in Dante's eye. Evan and Calisto both saw it and knew that glint anywhere. Yes Dante was a shit gambler which was a reason why he was in debt at first. Luckily most of the times he lost was because something wasn't on the line. Example being of Dante losing on purpose was the coin toss. The toss was in Percy's favor because both sides were tails.

Thus when the Twins and Patty both saw this they knew instantly knew Gabe was so screwed. "How about I play? You can take my money if I lose." Dante said as he put his own bills on the table. Cash he was intended on using to welcome back the munchkins with pizza and sundaes. But he could use a chance to double what he already has.

"And why should we let you play punk?" Gabe asked as Dante looked young but Dante smirked and showed the roll to Gabe.

"This is a hundred dollars are you honestly going to pass this up?" Dante taunted a bit as he looked to Gabe setting the bait here.

That got Gabe's attention. Even though he was mad, Dante did have money. He would win it from this punk and rub it in his face. "Fine…sit down and play." Gabe said as Dante put his guitar case to the side and joined the poker table.

"Good." Dante said while he sat down to be dealt his cards and leaned over to Percy and co. "This will be over soon. You should get settled in…it is your place after all, kid." Dante said as Percy nodded and began to guide Patty, Evan, and Calisto to what should be his room.

As the game began, the trio followed after Percy as Patty was making careful steps almost afraid of what she may step on around here.

(Later in Percy's Room)

Percy hoped Gabe would so lose to Dante. He slammed the door to his room, which really wasn't his room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." The man didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but Gabe loved shoving Percy's stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.

Percy dropped his suitcase on the bed. "Home sweet home. Oh joy." Percy said as Patty sat next to Percy.

"Jeez I knew he was bad but not this bad." Evan said as he saw what Gabe was like now.

"Want me to string him up no one would have to know." Calisto offered as Percy then heard Evan.

"Or stuff him in the trunk of a car and shove it off a ledge." Evan offered before Percy looked to Patty.

"Um aren't you going to say something?" Percy asked seeing as whenever the Redgrave Twins made such suggestions Patty would scold them for it.

"Well… I kind of agree with them." Patty said as she tried to cover her nose from the putrid scent of this apartment.

"Wow then he really is that bad." Evan said as Patty never agrees with the twins about

Percy smiled a bit and proceeded to lay down on his bed as he began to think over what happened recently. "Evan." Percy said as he was going to ask Evan about the Demons.

"Yeah?" Evan asked as he looked to Percy.

"What were those things?" Percy asked as he looked over to Evan.

"Oh just some assholes from my grandads past out for revenge." Evan said as Patty made a silent gasp at what Percy had asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's our problem." Calisto said as Percy left it be for now but wanted a full explanation sometime this summer from the twins.

As he the boy began to think about other stuff, he didn't know how much time had passed. The group left him to his thoughts and proceeded to make themselves comfortable as right now silence was all they could muster seeing what Percy's home life was really like.

Percy walked to his door in time to hear two things. Gabe's crying out, which he knew from experience that it was the cry of a loser and his mom calling him. It seemed that she was home now. It looks like this day just got a whole lot better.

She open the door and looked at Percy with a smile on her face. "Oh, Percy." She hugged him tightly. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!" Sally Jackson greeted as she smiled to her son.

"Thanks mom." Percy said. Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought him a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when he came home.

"I see you brought friends over also." Sally said seeing the trio in the room here.

"Evan Sparda Redgrave, that's my twin sister Calisto Leto Redgrave, and that's our friend Patty Lowell." Evan said as he introduced each of them.

"Pleasure." Calisto said as Patty smiled in response to this.

"Nice to meet you." Patty smiled while looking over to Sally.

"And it's nice to meet you as well." Sally smiled but had another question to ask. "So who is the man out there beating everyone at poker?" Sally asked as Evan smiled to this one.

"That's our dad Dante he was giving Patty, my sister, and I a ride home and seeing as Percy was going the same way he gave him a ride also." Evan explained as Calisto nodded in agreement to her twin brother.

"I see… that was kind of him." Sally said thankful for Dante ensuring Percy got home safe and sound before she hugged her son again. Percy then began to tell her all about his school year at Yancy Academy. It seriously was not as bad as the headmaster said it was. He didn't really tell her much about the museum because it still freaked him out. "Did something scare you?" Sally asked as she looked to her son with concern on her face.

"No mom." Percy lied but even Evan knew the guy was lying through his teeth. "But what ever happened seemed to revolve around me, Evan, Patty, and Calisto." Percy said making his mother's eyes widen in shock.

'So, Percy found a friend like himself. That is good because if he ever got to that world, he would really need a friend.' Mrs. Jackson thought to herself honestly surprised that there were three other demigods at Yancy.

From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally—how about some bean dip, huh?"

'Figures, even if he is beaten, he is still a jerk!' Percy thought while grinding his teeth.

"Wait never mind seems the new guy had some on him." Gabe called out as Evan was surprised by this.

"I… I don't even know at this point." Calisto said as she wondered why the hell her father had bean dip on him… unless it wasn't bean dip… best not to dwell on such things.

"I so owe you guys." Percy said as Evan then smirked to this.

"Oh big time." Evan boasted a bit smirking at his friend Percy.

"I have a surprise for you," Sally began while smiling to Percy. "We're going to the beach." She said as this got the desired effect from her son.

Percy's eyes widened. "Montauk?" He asked hoping it was that particular place.

"Three nights—same cabin." Sally confirmed as Evan smirked to his friend.

"When?" Percy asked as he honestly couldn't wait to go.

She smiled. "As soon as I get changed." She revealed as Evan then smiled a bit.

He couldn't believe it. They hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money. "Great first part of the summer you're off to the beach, lucky bastard." Evan said as Percy looked to Evan only for Patty to scold him.

"Evan language!" Patty scolded as Evan shrugged to Patty's lecturing tone.

"Anyway my old man has work and right now the beach is only if Lady or Trish are available." Evan said as Percy heard about those two. He and his sister had called them the 'world's most badass babysitters,' and considering what Evan pulled off at the museum painted these two in a good yet worrying light.

"Sorry about that man." Percy said but would have invited him until Calisto stopped him.

"Hey it's no problem we honestly love helping dad out, especially during 'bring your kids to work day,' seeing as he has the best job in the world." Calisto said as Sally could see Evan and Calisto had a close bond to their father who was beating Gabe.

"Anyway better go make sure my dad didn't have an excuse to take down Gabe… guy sounds ready to hold my pops at gunpoint." Evan said as Percy knew if Evan was a badass fighter that was hard to kill it only begged to question what his father was like.

(Outside the room)

When the group had left Percy's room and walked out they in turn saw a steaming Gabe and a smirking Dante. Gabe's friends were looking at Naruto like he was the poker god. Gabe looked at them and regain his composer and said, "You were in there a long time."

"Oh we were just talking about the trip." Sally said happily as Dante smirked a bit.

Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?" He asked as it was clear he thought Sally was joking when she was talking about the trip before.

"I knew it." Percy began as he knew that tone. "He won't let us go." Percy finished but his mom must have seen it coming.

"Of course he will," his mom said evenly showing she had ways of getting what she wants. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all." Sally said before she smirked a bit. "Besides," she began turning her gaze over to Gabe. "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works." She said clearly throwing a bribe in for Gabe knowing how much he loves the bean dip she makes when he has his friends over for poker night.

Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right, because I lost most of mine to this punk." The fat man said while jutting his pudgy finger at Dante, who had a cocky look on his face.

"Yes, honey," Sally said as Dante knew the trip money was coming out of Gabe's budget when Dante gives the mother son duo the money.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back." Gabe added as he honestly wanted the lot of them out as soon as possible.

"We'll be very careful." Sally added as she saw the game was hers.

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game." Gabe said no doubt wanting to feel powerful right now considering he lost to the guy who should be the worst gambler in the world.

'Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot and make you sing soprano for a week.' Percy thought before he looked to his mom and it was a silent agreement that he had to be nice to Gabe if this was going to work. "I'm sorry," Percy muttered as Evan saluted Percy for swallowing his pride. After all even his sister and childhood friend knew that if it was Evan he'd probably have knocked the guy's lights out and just leave him there for whatever moron to find and get him out of the way of others. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now." Percy said with a huge amount of sarcasm in his voice as both Calisto and Patty had sympathy for Percy after seeing what he has to put up with when he was home with Gabe.

Gabe narrowed his eyes, trying to detect sarcasm in what Percy said. "Yeah, whatever." He then turned to Dante, his kids, and Patty. "No more for you lot. Go away." Gabe said as clearly he wanted Dante gone with both his kids and Patty.

Dante just shrugged and walked over to Percy and his mom before passing the now bigger wad of cash to Percy. "Here… the money I won off your jerk of a step douche and as promised triple then what you started with." Dante said as Percy nodded to his friend's father.

"Thank you Mr. Redgrave." Percy said as Dante then put a black gloved hand on Percy's head. "Don't call me Mr. Redgrave I'm not that old yet." Dante said this got a small laugh from Sally no doubt finding it a bit funny right now.

"Anyway time to go kids don't wanna stay here with the fugly oompa loompa stalking around." Dante said showing his zero respect for Percy's step-father.

"Got it pops." Evan said as Calisto followed after him with Patty.

"Right behind you." Calisto called out as the trio went after Dante.

Needless to say the moment Gabe looked outside the window he envied Dante even more seeing as the guy had a car just as cool as his 1978 Camaro. The group were then seen driving so Dante can drop off Patty and get his kids home.

(Scene Break Devil May Cry)

The group was now all at Devil May Cry. Trish ended up covering for Dante when Morrison came in with a job but seeing as the kids just came back Morrison gave Dante a pass for now. Luckily it wouldn't be too hard to pull off so Trish was able to solo it. Lady was off getting some information on a possible job and wouldn't be back until tomorrow night at the latest. Knowing her she would probably go above and beyond for this job.

Evan was enjoying some pizza with his old man while Calisto and Patty had a strawberry sundae each enjoying being back home with Dante and their odd extended family here. "Ah sweet greasy goodness how I've missed you." Evan said as he took a bite out of his meal and enjoyed it to no end.

"Tell me about it." Calisto said as Dante smirked a bit.

"Honestly I'm going to miss the peace and quiet this summer." Dante said as he relaxed with his slice.

But despite their enjoyment Evan stopped as Dante knew why he stopped. Lately Evan had noted the demons attacks on him and his sister have become more frequent. The Fury was just the latest in oddities seeing as he had never faced such a foe before suggesting it wasn't from the Demon World. Evan had often wondered if these attacks would ever end but was only shown that they wouldn't when they become more frequent.

Patty clearly wasn't the target of such attacks meaning it was Evan and Calisto who were the intended targets. No doubt thanks to the blood of Sparda that flows through the veins of the twins. Dante knew that these kids needed to protect themselves at a young age hence why he taught them both how to fight these demonic attackers. The two were natural at it but during night hunts particularly during a full moon these two were at their strongest.

Dante was grateful in an odd sense for his twins. He was grateful that they did not become cursed with the relationship Vergil and himself had back when he had first met their mother. These two had an inseparable bond that even Patty shared with them. No doubt due to their special problems these three had become a tightknit group of friend to the point they were almost family.

Outside the window Dante saw the storm raging as the rain beat against the window. Luckily the juke box was on and keeping the sound of storms from being heard. "Well I'm happy to see Patty is doing well." Nina Lowell the mother of Patty said as she walked up to Dante leaving Trish to deal with the three kids.

"Yeah well guess it couldn't be help I was a bit of bad influence." Dante said as he ate a slice of pizza for himself.

"Yes letting them eat junk food all day and leaving Lady and Trish to be the responsible ones." Nina joked as Dante rolled his eyes a bit.

"Hey I can be responsible." Dante said as Nina smiled sadly a bit to this.

"Yes at least you were there for them." Nina said as she sat down with a saddened tone. Dante knew that tone no doubt she still carries some guilt for leaving Patty alone for all those years. She is also suffering from some minor PTSD seeing as she was hunted by Demons for so long going after Alan's amulet for Abigail's demonic power.

"Well I try my best." Dante said as he had a promise to keep to both Artemis… and his own mother Eva.

"I can see that." Nina agreed as she looked to the Devil Hunter. "But still it's getting to that time for them isn't it?" Nina asked as she looked to the kids as Trish was keeping them entertained with her own demonic powers.

"Yeah the summer camp right?" Dante asked as Nina in turn nodded knowing of it.

"Yes when Patty was born I was told she'd be safest there… and knowing about your kids… I figured the same." Nina said but then smiled a bit to Dante. "But it's clear even without the camp these two are safe no matter where they go." Nina said seeing how Evan and Calisto were able to handle themselves many times before when demons attacked them.

"Yeah try explaining it to my munchkins, hey kids your mom and I signed you up for summer camp for when you turn 11 to train you how to fight and kill things that want you dead as much as demons that would keep you safe from both." Dante said using a mock voice to show no matter how much of a good thing he painted it as the kids would no doubt respond violently to such information from Dante.

"Yes true enough…" Nina began with a small smile but then gained a look of deep thought. "But still." She began as Patty and Calisto finished off their strawberry sundae. Just then the door to the shop opened revealing Grover on the other side of it soaking wet from the storm currently going on outside.

"Grover?" Evan asked as he noted that something was different about Grover right now as he looked exhausted right now. Calisto and Patty were wide eyed as they saw that Grover's legs… were not human legs like they all assumed.

"Your half donkey!?" Calisto cried as she saw Grover was tired.

"No time… searching all night." Grover began as he looked to the group.

"Searching?" Evan said reaching for Hunter only for Dante to stop his son.

"Something up kid?" Dante asked as Grover nodded to Dante and Nina who looked worried with Grover's arrival

"Percy and Sally are in trouble… and something caught their scents also." Grover said looking over to Evan, Calisto, and Patty.

"Our Scents… Grover how do you know about the demons and why would they be after Percy?" Patty asked as now Grover was confused.

"Demons? I was talking about…" Grover began but soon a thunderclap was heard outside. "No time we need to find Percy and get you all out of here." Grover said but Evan stopped him.

"Listen buddy I don't know what you're talking about but." Evan began but Dante took charge.

"Great earlier then I'd like but we don't have a choice." Dante said as he then grabbed his keys. "Trish think you can hold them off a bit?" Dante asked as Trish smirked.

"Well demons and Greek monsters… yeah I shouldn't have trouble." Trish said as Calisto was confused.

"Greek monsters?" Calisto asked as something wasn't adding up for them.

"You didn't tell them?" Grover asked as he looked to Evan.

"Everyone get to the car… NOW!" Nina ordered as the way she roared sounded like she was in a panic and truly afraid. They had not seen this side of her since Patty and Nina had reunited years prior.

"You heard her." Dante said as luckily they had two cars they could use here.

(Scene Break on the Road)

"So wait we got attacked by a Fury from Greek Mythology?" Evan asked as they drove inside Nina's car to where Percy was.

"Yeah but those other things were new to me." Grover said as they drove through the storm.

"Why would it target me and my sister?" Evan asked as Grover gulped a bit.

"I don't think it was targeting you specifically." Grover said as he then looked to Patty and began to put the pieces together.

"It was after Percy." Evan said to which Grover responded with a solemn nod to his friend.

"But why am I in danger?" Patty asked as Nina then spoke up from the driver's seat.

"It's… complicated even more so then with the demons if not just as complicated." Nina said trying to find the right words to tell her daughter the truth of her real father identity.

"Look less talking more driving." Dante said as they had to find Percy and his mom before the monsters find them.

"Look that Fury was after Percy and just assumed Evan was a target by association." Grover dumbed it down as Evan figured as much.

"Yeah but why is he even a target?" Evan asked as he was worried for his best friend and a bit ticked at Grover for hiding these things from them.

"I can't explain because I'm not really sure." Grover confessed as all he knew was that Percy was a demigod like Evan, Calisto, and Patty.

"Look just lead the way kid." Dante said as Grover got Percy's trail near instantly.

"This way." Grover said as Nina nodded and turned at the next curve. Clearly Grover was the guide while Nina was just following direction from the living half donkey GPS.

"I hope Percy is ok." Patty said as Calisto smiled to bit.

"Don't worry Percy is a big boy he can handle himself." Calisto said while Nina shared Patty's sentiments hoping they weren't too late.

(Scene Break Montauk that night)

The Car arrived at the shack as Nina sighed as she saw both Gabe's car here and the shack in one piece. "Come on." Dante said getting out as Grover followed after the Devil Hunter.

Dante knew this would be one of those awkward things to explain but it had to be done. Plus he could feel it demonic forces were on the move already. Dante then bashed his hand on the door as Grover was no doubt exhausted. It was then that Percy answered the door and saw Dante and Grover standing there.

"Searching all night. What were you two thinking?" Grover asked as he looked to Percy and Sally.

Mrs. Jackson looked at them in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come. But the boy was too shocked at the moment to register that however. Because, instead of normal legs, Grover had legs that were like an animal's, sort of like a donkey or maybe a goat.

"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

"The same thing my kid told me crazy old bat of a teacher was actually something called a Fury." Dante said as he looked to Sally. "And from the looks of it we got company on the way and they're not friend." Dante explained thus making Percy's mom widen her eyes in horror of the situation.

She grabbed her purse, tossed Percy and Naruto a rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. All of you. Go!"

"I already got Evan and Calisto with Nina having Patty." Dante explained as Sally saw the second car parked near Gabe's Camaro. "We need to move now!" Dante ordered as they had to get out of here before they get attacked by whatever was coming.

Grover in turn ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. That would explain how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked. Dante bolted to Nina's car and slid across the hood. Nina had of course already switched seats and thus allowed Dante to drive instead. Tires screeched as both cars drove off knowing they had unfriendly foes on the way.

(Scene Break Country Side)

The group tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. The boys honestly didn't know how Percy's mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.

Percy was no doubt talking to both his mom and Grover thus Evan had opted to talk to his dad and Patty's mom about this with Patty and Calisto present. "Ok dad what the fuck is going on!?" Evan demanded as Patty wanted answers also.

"Yeah why is Grover part goat, who's after us, and why do we need to run?!" Patty asked as Calisto then had her two quips to give as well.

"You always told us it's the demons we had to worry about not whatever is after Percy!" Calisto demanded as Dante tried to keep his cool but knew there was no avoiding this.

"Just shut up and listen!" Dante roared causing the three young kids to quiet down. "Look I've held some secrets form you, you had the right to know them but you already had enough on your plates as is." Dante explained as he tried to explain this as best he could. "The demons came after you all with more vigor then I did when I was your age was because of your mother." Dante explained as he remembered how he and Artemis kicked ass together. "She killed demons and thus they marked her for death so when we had you two you became demonic beacons for them to attack." Dante explained as Evan knew that much.

"But that was a good thing in disguise because it hid you from your mom's enemies because with the demonic power prominent they couldn't get a good fix on you guys." Dante explained as Patty agreed on that one. "And seeing as Patty here hung out with you guys so much it helped her also." Dante explained as Calisto glared a bit.

"Ok but who or what were our mother's enemies and what does it have anything to do with us?" Calisto asked as she wanted answers.

"It's complicated let's just say that extended family on her side as well as Patty's father aren't known for being… well reasonable." Nina said as she knew well enough to know that Evan and Calisto will be met with much scrutiny when their parentage is made known.

"Wait my father?" Patty asked as Nina quickly realized what she said.

"Ok screw respecting parents what the hell are you both fucking talking about?!" Evan roared out as they sped down the road.

"Evan!" Dante began but just then chaos hit as thunder boomed about at the car in front of them causing it to swerve and drive off the road. Dante who wasn't paying attention lost control as well as the two cars swerved off opposite direction.

"Fuck!" Evan roared out as Calisto held onto Patty and Evan in the back seat. Another thunder strike was heard and this time their car was hit as they drove off the road after the strike. The two cars ended up crashing into a ditch as they were either on their side or flipped over.

It wasn't long until Evan's vision cleared as did Calisto. The twins looked around and saw the position the car was in before Dante woke up next. "Is everyone ok?" Dante asked as Patty and Nina came to as well.

"Yeah." Calisto responded as she got up.

"Ok give me a sec." Dante said but Calisto responded by getting hunting daggers out. She then used them to cut up the car roof and allowed Evan to kick it down. The group began to exit the car in time to see Percy and Sally exit their car whole Percy dragged out the hurt Grover.

"I'm not paying for that." Evan said as Nina had bigger problems to worry about.

"Patty are you ok?" Nina asked as Patty nodded to her mother.

"Yeah." Patty said but just then Dante took out his sword Rebellion and slashed a demon that tried to attack them.

"We gotta move now!" Dante said as Evan looked to his father.

"I can help!" Evan called out but Dante stopped his son.

"You will, right now we need to get you guys to safety so go with your sister, Grover, Percy, Patty, and their moms and keep them safe." Dante urged as he smirked a bit while spinning Rebellion in his hand a bit. "I'll be right behind you." Dante said as he was ready to go to town on the oncoming demonic foes.

"You better!" Evan said as he then summoned Hunter and Slayer before they began to run off.

(Over with Percy)

"Food…" Grover mumbled as Percy and Sally dragged him out of the wrecked Camaro.

"Percy are you ok?" Sally asked as Percy nodded in response.

"Y-yeah I am." Percy said as he helped dragged Grover out.

"Percy!" Patty called out as she ran over to the trio with the twins and her own mother Nina.

"Guys!" Patty greeted as Evan then looked to Grover.

"Well that's one way to shut donkey up." Evan said using a Scottish accent for a joke on the Shrek movie.

"Um guys." Calisto said as the group looked to the girl. "Look." She said as she pointed to two large shadows approaching torts their location.

"Um…we got more." Evan said signaling to a third presence that was clearly demonic.

"Wait, where is Dante?" Percy asked to which Patty pointed over to the Devil Hunter and saw him going to town on a group of demons.

"We need to move now." Evan said as he pulled out Hunter and Slayer.

"Agreed." Calisto said pulling out Elven Knights.

Sally seeing that they had three large enemies to deal with knew she had to take a chance to give her son and his friend time to run. "All of you run to the big tree!" Sally yelled pointing to a large tree in the distance as they got out.

"What?" Percy replied, confused until the lightning flashed and a large pine tree in the distance appeared and that thing was huge!

"That's the property line." Nina said as she gave a worried look to the group. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door." She ordered as she grabbed the shot gun she took from the car.

"Mom, you're coming too." Patty said as she looked to her mother.

"You to." Percy urged knowing they wouldn't stand a chance against these monsters. Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean. Percy seeing this as did Patty both knew that neither Nina nor Sally were planning on coming back from this. "No! You are coming with us. Help me carry Grover." Percy said refusing to leave his mother behind.

"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder.

"Dammit just do what we say!" Nina ordered as Evan then saw his father wasn't breaking a sweat against the demons.

"Percy, Patty you two grab Grover… we'll cover you from behind." Evan said as he spun Hunter and Slayer in his hands.

Percy and Patty hesitated for a moment but nodded none the less as the two grabbed Grover to better escape from this monster. They began to run for it as the twins turned around in time to see the monsters coming torts them. "Oh shit." Evan cursed as he saw what was chasing them. A triple whammy because they had a large axe towing Ape like Devil leading the charge but they also had a null clearly a minotaur and a large one eyed ugly bastard of Greek Mythology called a Cyclops.

"We'll be fine it doesn't want me or Nina, it's you all they're after." Sally said as Evan figured as much.

"Besides we can't cross the property line." Nina confirmed as she then cocked the shotgun knowing it could buy them some time if she uses the ammo wisely.

"But." Patty said as she looked to the two mothers.

"We don't have time. Go. Please." Sally begged as the foes were coming closer to them.

This just made Percy mad and he went over to his mother and helped t out all the way. "We're going together. Come on, Mom." Evan smirked as he saw Percy was all kinds of stubborn.

"We told you-" Nina began but Percy cut them both off.

"We're not leaving either of you. Come on!" Percy ordered as he ran for it with his friend.

They got a portion of the way but the monster was gaining on them and quick! "We can't outrun them!" Calisto called out as Evan had an idea.

"Calisto lets thing these fuckers out!" Evan called out as Calisto nodded to this.

"I got pudgy you get the ape!" Calisto said as Percy heard this.

"Wait you two are going to fight these things?!" Percy asked in shock as they ran.

"Of course… I'm an aspiring Devil Hunter and killing these fuckers is part of the description!" Evan called out as Calisto nodded.

"We'll be right behind you!" Calisto called out as before she and her brother stopped to turn around.

"Trust me Percy… they can handle it." Patty said as she may have some moderate skills with alchemy she wasn't good enough to be of help to the twins fight.

Evan and Calisto charged at the three foes as Calisto then went for a drop kick at the Cyclops. She had jumped up a few trees and went for the Cyclops with enough force to knock it through some more tress away from the beast's allies. Evan drew Hunter and Slayer and began firing at the demon with the bullets as he saw how the bullets ricochet off the demons face but clearly doing some damage to the fugly bastard.

Evan then charged in with Elysium and slashed the demon back before using his own demonic power to send it flying back. He then chased after the Demon knowing it would chase them down to this boarder and wait for them to come out before trying again.

(Evan vs Demon)

The two arrived at a clearing as Evan landed with a graceful movement as he sheathed Elysium on his back. "Well this is a surprise and considering the weird ass day I was having I'm glad the normal manages to sneak in." Evan said as he looked to the Demon as it used its massive axe to get back up.

"**Child of Sparda I had smelled the putrid scent of your grandfather's wretched blood and had come hunting."** The Demon roared out as Evan saw this and smirked in response.

"Oh good you talk." Evans aid as the Demon then smashed its axe down on Evan who jumped out of the way and jumped on top of the massive axe. "So you have a name?" Evan asked before the Demon tore the Axe out as Evan jumped away again and landed not top far away. "Or do I need to call you the fugly ape-man?" Evan taunted as the Demon roared at Evan glaring daggers at the spawn of Sparda.

"**You dare patronize me boy!"** The Demon roared in fury as he glared at Evan. **"Your bloodline has spawned nothing by putrid half-breeds originating from a traitor! We will hunt down all of Sparda's lineage and wipe it from the face of both the human and demon worlds!"** The Demon roared sowing he like his brethren had a grudge against the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. **"I am the mighty conqueror of the Pits Beelzebub and I will grind your bones to dust, feast upon your blood, and partake in your flesh!"** The Demon roared out before Evan shot him with Hunter ending his annoying monologue.

"Yeah shut up and get to the fighting." Evan said as he sheathed Hunter and Slayer. "After all no one cares for boring ass monologues." Evan said sending some punches out showing he was ready to starting fighting this demon.

Beelzebub then roared and charged at Evan who avoided the attack with ease and slashed at the demon while dodging. Evan then took out Hunter and Slayer and fired them off at the demonic monster. The bullets of course didn't do much damage as the Demon then slammed its axe down and caused a large fist to appear to grab Evan. Of course Evan easily avoided the attack and proceeded to kick the demon away.

The Demon saw this dodged only for Evan to slash it up with his Elysium. Evan of course then smirked as he avoided more attacks from the Demon as it slammed and swung the axe wildly. Each time it did the attack either missed or hit the surrounding area. Evan saw this guy was serious about offing him so he opted to go with an old classic. He charged in with stinger and used million stabs just like his father had done on the demon before jumping back. He wasn't done as Beelzebub then swung his axe at Evan who then jumped over it and attacked his face with his sword by stabbing into it.

The Demon roared out before Evan slashed it open causing the face to open up as he intended for it. The Carrier of Sparda's blood then proceeded to shoot up the demon with his guns. Doing so got a better reaction then before as Evan figured the skin was too thick for bullets by not thick enough to stop Elysium. Once he did this he then proceeded to charge in while shooting at the Demon as it roared in both pain and fury.

Beelzebub then swung his axe to which Evan slid under the weapon. Once he did so he then used Elysium to slash at its face for a bit. Evan then jumped back and landed on the axe as the Demon still held it. Evan then proceeded to use it as a spring board to charge at the face. Then with Elysium he proceeded to stab the demons eye out causing it to roar in pure demonic agony. Evan wasn't done as the Demon fell down grasping its eye socket where blood poured out where its eye was once located.

Evan saw the demon dropped its axe and made a beeline for the massive weapon. Once he did so he grabbed the Axe and roared out as he began to heft it up. It was heavy but by drawing on his demonic power he could wield it for one good swing at most. The Demon saw Evan with its one good eye and began to bash its meaty hands against its bare chest. Beelzebub roared in pure fury before charging at Evan who knew he had one shot at this. He then roared and swung as the Demon ran straight into the line of fire of its own weapon.

This in turn caused the Demon to be cut in two separating its torso from its legs. Evan saw what he did as the demon fell down blood pooling from its lower region but he wasn't done just yet. Evan then with some more strength swung the axe over his head and proceeded to slice the demons body across leaving it only with its head and left arm.

Evan began to walk over to the devil shouldering Elysium on his shoulder. As he approached the defeated foe it began to chuckle at Evan. "Game over." Evan said as he glared at the Devil dying at his feet.

"**Son of Artemis, Spawn of Sparda."** Beelzebub began as Evan heard the first bit.

"Son of who?" HE asked as he knew from mythology Artemis was a man hating feminist.

"**You and your sister have been found. We have your scents now and you are both dead! Just like your grandfather Sparda."** Beelzebub said as Evan rolled his eyes to the threat.

"Yeah I don't know my mother… but if you're saying I'm some son of a bitch you wouldn't be the FIRST!" Evan said punctuating 'first,' by bringing down Elysium and killing the over grown ape. "Now to get Calisto and get to the others." Evan said before he ran off.

(Meanwhile nearby at the same time with Calisto vs Cyclops)

Calisto and her Cyclops foe rolled into a clearing as the Huntress gracefully landed nearby with her leg spread out and her hand on the ground. Her free hand had a gun drawn pointed at the Cyclops as it got up. "Need a moment or an eye drop?" Calisto taunted as the Cyclops chuckled in response at his pray.

"Oh my lucky day twin children of the Moon Goddess." The Cyclops said as Calisto heard this. In turn the Cyclops grabbed a large tree and began to use it as a club of sorts. Calisto in response began to fire off her guns while running around her one eyed foe.

"What are you talking about?" Calisto asked as she ran around and fired at her foe.

"When the others find out I located and killed twin Demi-Gods of the Moon Goddess I'll be famous!" The Cyclops called out as clearly he wasn't listening to Calisto.

"Still don't know what you're talking about!" The Cyclops called out before roaring in pain as Calisto got a few good shots in with Elven Knights Legacy. The Cyclops then swung its makeshift weapon at Calisto who jumped over it using the weapon as a spring board.

"I wonder maybe I should keep you myself." The Cyclops said as Calisto really wanted to off this disgusting thing.

"Sorry but you don't cut it for me." Calisto said using a combination of her gunslinger and trickster styles for this. She dodged another attack as the Cyclops had swung its weapon at her once more. This caused smoke to appear for a moment but a moment was all Calisto needed as she landed on the Cyclops shoulder. She then jumped to its eye and with both a smirk and a wink she fired off her bullets at its eye. This in turn caused the monster to roar out in pain while grabbing his now injured eye.

Calisto landed on the tree weapon it was forced to drop as no doubt it was reeling from the blow to the eye. "Did I ever tell you about Devil Arms?" Calisto taunted as the Cyclops heard this. "See while my brother and father are able to take the souls of defeated demons and turn them into weapons… I do it differently. See I am able to take the souls of defeated demons and turn them into my pets." Calisto explained as she was about to pull off a trick Bayonetta taught her. "In fact I'm wondering if one of my pets would be happy to make a meal of you." Calisto said with a sadistic smirk to her ugly foe as her demonic power began to from around her mixing with a silver power she had since birth.

**"AVAVAGO!"** Calisto invoked and thus her demonic and silver power melded and created a tendril torts a portal. From the Portal her power had entered and opened another one flowing with her power. Then in turn to answer the call out came a demonic beast that made the Cyclops ready to mess itself. The Portal got bigger and from it a dragon like creature shot out for despite its dragon like head being shown it was clear the lower body was still inside wherever that portal lead to.

"That's a good boy dinner time." Calisto taunted the Cyclops as the demon licked I repeat licked its lips in anticipation for partaking upon a meal it never had before. Before the Cyclops could respond or let know his disagreement the demon chomped down on him as it began to crush the monster between its fangs.

"No! NO MERCY!" The Cyclops begged but Calisto wouldn't hear it out.

"Sorry but see I get quiet the thrill when I let my pets out." Calisto said implying there was more of them. "How exciting." Calisto said licking her lips showing despite being 11 she learned a lot under Bayonetta when she and Dante worked together on a few jobs.

The fangs from the demon began to spill gold dust from the wounds as the Cyclops began to panic. "NO! NO! NOOOOO!" The Cyclops cried out before the demon bit down and slammed the cyclops into the ground before proceeding to devour it. The Gold Dust escaped but some of it remained to be the demons dinner. It then roared out showing its satisfaction for the meal. The demon vanished into the portal as Calisto sighed a bit like she came down from a high showing she was the victor here.

She then ran off to find the others and help them out fast. She knew Evan was already done with his guy so that left the Taurus… which they left to chase the others. Calisto knew she had to hurry less Percy, Patty, and their mothers both got hurt by it.

(Back with Percy and Patty)

The duo were being led by Sally and Nina away from the Minotaur as it chased after them without remorse. Clearly it wanted the duo but it was even more evident with how its eyes narrowed on Percy that Percy himself was the intended target. Patty and the twins were no doubt just added bonuses.

"Go it's you two they want." Nina said as she then fired the shotgun at the Minotaur. "I'll try to draw its attention just go!" Nina ordered as Sally then looked to her son.

"Percy please if anything happened to you I'd." Sally began as Patty then looked and nodded.

"Come on Percy." Patty said as Percy was shocked by this.

"Look out!" Percy cried out as the Minotaur had got its hands on Gabe's car and threw it at them. Lucky they moved away in time but the car divided them. Nina and Sally took the chance and began to try and draw the Minotaur's attention away from their children. Nina firing shotgun shells at the bull man and Sally throwing rocks at it.

The combination of both the shotgun and the rocks did as intended as the Minotaur roared at the duo. "Mom!" Percy called out as the attention of both mothers went to their children seeing they were safe. But alas their distraction became their undoing as the Minotaur came at the two and grabbed them both by the neck.

"No mom!" Patty cried out in shock as Nina was forced to drop the shot gun. The two dissolved before their eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if both mothers were but holographic projections. A blinding flash and both Sally Jackson and Nina Lowell were both simply ... gone. "No…" Patty began as she fell to her knees at what she saw.

Percy was in shock at what he saw as his mother…both his and Patty's mother were… gone. "No… I can't…. I can't lose her again." Patty said as she already lost her mother for over 8 years she didn't want to lose her again. "You…." Patty growled as, she grit her teeth and clenched her eyes shut. The Minotaur began to approach them as fire began to form in Patty's hands. "MONSTER!" Patty roared out as the Minotaur was about to attack only for its fist to catch on fire.

The Beast roared in pain trying to put it up but the fire only began to spread. Just then glyphs appeared around the Minotaur and from it ethereal chains shot out wrapping around the Greek Monster. Percy looked and saw Evan and Calisto charging in and letting loose flurry of bullets on the monster. "Hey you steroid junkie bastard!" Evan roared as he then switched out Slayer for Elysium. "Come get some!" Evan called out as Calisto then helped her brother get on the monsters back. The Minotaur manages to smash Evan away as Calisto tried to use the chains to keep the monster at bay.

Just then the chains began to be fueled with magic as Calisto saw Patty grabbing the chains with rage in her eyes that was like fire. "Dammit." Evan cursed as he got back up but just then Percy charged in.

"Hey ground beef!" Percy roared out as he charged in not to long after. He then jumped onto the Minotaur's back and grabbed a horn. Once he did so he tore the horn off with unnatural strength and stabbed it into the neck. The Minotaur roared in pain until its roars were made worse. Elysium was stabbed into its chest through the heart as Evan glared at the bastard.

"The sword was for screwing up my style." Evan said before he then let Percy say his peace.

"The horn was for my mom." Percy said glaring at the Minotaur.

"And this!" Evan began before tearing out Elysium and decapitating the Minotaur. "Was for Patty's mom." Evan said as he then sheathed Elysium while the Minotaur cried out before it burst into the same crap Mrs. Dodds did. Collapsing to his knees, he felt the rush of adrenaline ware off and the feeling of losing his mother was starting to crash down on him.

"Mom…" Patty said as much like Percy the adrenalin wore off and realizing her mom was gone… She only had her for 3 years after she got her back. Was the Lowell family truly cursed to suffer like this if not by Demons then by some other threat?

"Damn." Dante was heard as he arrived with a demon's decapitated head stabbed by the Rebellion. "I wasn't fast enough." Dante cursed as he saw Sally and Nina were both gone.

"Dante…" Patty said as she headed over to him and then hugged him for dear life weeping tears filled with sadness, grief, and self-hatred.

"Come on." Dante said picking up Patty to keep her from collapsing. "One of you grab the goat we gotta get to that house, we won't be out of the woods until we do." Dante said as Calisto supported Percy.

"I got you Percy." Calisto said as nearby Evan slung Grover over his shoulder and the group began to walk off. The only good thing was that the rain finally stopped as Dante was half tempted to flip the bird at Zeus but chose not to for the time being.

Patty had fallen asleep during the walk and Percy passed out much like Grover was. No doubt by the time the three wake up they'll already be at this camp. Hopefully by then they better get the full story of what the hell was going on and why they were involved in such a way.

(Scene Break Unknown Location)

The Titaness Selene looked off to the distance as she felt the shift. Something had occurred and she knew deep down something had happened. She was able to avoid Tartarus and any imprisonment from the Gods. Due to the reason she was away during the war. A stroke of good luck as it were but was forced to wander the earth disguised as a mortal. For a time she kept to herself until she met a man… one who desired a sword she had in her protection when Mundus first invaded. Mundus sought the alliance of the Titans and in turn a weapon was forges to signify that alliance. It was modeled after Sparda's Yamato and give the name Tartarus.

The problem was the sword did not submit to Mundus but to Sparda himself and one other… herself. So when Sparda went traitor and the first Titan War began Selene escaped under the pretense of studying and gaining allies. Truth was she was tasked with making sure the Tartarus did not fall into the wrong hands. So imagine her surprise when she met the injured Vergil and grew a fondness for him. That Fondness resulted in something impossible.

A child born of human, demon, and titan blood. Her beloved Daughter Evelyn… but alas Selene failed her daughter. Evelyn felt cheated with the life they had forced to run and hide and begetting a lust a desire for power. Evelyn wanted all the power she could get so when the Demon Sword Tartarus submitted itself to her… Evelyn traveled the road of the devil and a Titan. Selene had not seen her since she took the Tartarus from her mother who wanted her to live as a mortal.

She was a failure of a mother… it seems many of the Titans had it coming… but the Greek Gods became what they most despised. She had not seen Evelyn in years but she knew thanks to her own blood of a titan she was no doubt acquiring power. The power of her father and of her grandfather, the power of Sparda and the power of Vergil.

"Evelyn… please come home." Selene said fearing she may have to approach the Gods asking for their aid in locating her daughter. And they are her last resort on the matter.

(Unknown Location)

The young woman from Evan's vision stood surrounded by Furies, Dracaena, and Chimera's as her weapon an O-Katana glistened in the moonlight. The Monsters were turning to gold dust as near them Demons laid dead their blood pooling as their dead and rotting bodies turned to ash. On its blade the words Tartarus was spelled in ancient Enochian. She sheathed the Katana as she began to take her leave.

Just then she felt a presence and looked to it and saw a shadow standing over her. She knew she could not interact with it but gave it a glare. The shadow reached to her but instead she drew her blade and slashed it away before walking off.

"None… shall control me." She said walking away putting her hood up. "Soon this world will see my power, a power unlike any they have seen before." She said while walking away. This was Evelyn youngest daughter of Vergil and also daughter of the Titan Selene. And much like her own father she desires absolute power regardless of the consequences involved.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter is up. I hope you all enjoyed it and continue to support this fic. Anyway until next time leave a review and once more saying ja-ne.


	3. Mission 3 This is your Legacies Claiming

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: New chapter begins now let's start this party.

(Start Two Days after Arrival)

Evan and Calisto have been by Percy and Patty's side tirelessly. Two days ago the twins found out that had God Blood flowing through them meaning that Evan and Calisto were possible the first children born between a God and half-demon half-human parent. Evan and Calisto refused to leave their side except to eat, sleep, bath, or let the medics tend to them.

Patty was healing splendidly as with Percy. But the two had yet to wake up. Evan sat there next to his best friend's bed with Elysium back in its chain form as with Hunter and Slayer being wrist bands once more. It was then Calisto spoke up.

"So… our Latin teacher is a centaur." Calisto said as she walked over to Evan and passed him a drink.

"Yeah talk about crazy." Evan said as he still remembered learning their teacher was a fucking horse man.

"Well look on the bright side no dad this summer." Calisto said as Evan knew this of course.

"Yeah some job in this place called Fortuna." Evan said as he learned back and enjoyed his drink. "Something about the Order of the Sword." Evan added as Calisto shrugged in response. Brunner or Chiron agreed to let the duo stay here as he knew about them in advance. The twins were of course calmed when Chiron explained that despite their demonic heritage they have both proven through their father to be on the side of angels.

That was a joke but the meaning of those words still held. Evan of course had finished cleaning his guns while Calisto was enjoying a strawberry sundae. "Still… I have a hunch these two are supposed to wake up today." Calisto said as Evan then sighed a bit.

"Whatever." Evan said as he got up as he was tired of waiting around.

The group had slept in the Big House but only Chiron was aware how fast they would wake up. Thus their caretaker at the time was in shock when the two woke up. "So wanna explore the cabins a bit?" Calisto asked as Evan shrugged to this.

"Better than doing nothing." Evan said as he had a job to do and that was become top dog around here. But as the two took their leave they bumped into Grover who was holding a box. "Shift change?" Evan asked as they saw Grover.

"Yeap." Grover responded to which the twins nodded to their Satyr friend, Grover. Of course the duo had met Annabeth for a short time a blond haired girl who kept calling Percy 'the one,' like this was the Matrix movie series or something.

"So what's with the box?" Calisto asked as she left the empty sundae behind.

"Um…" Grover began but just then they heard two sounds they were familiar with.

They looked and saw Patty and Percy moaning a bit as they woke up. Patty looked to Evan and Calisto as she tried to remember how she got to this place. "What happened?" Patty asked as Evan looked to his sister who nodded.

"Did we catch the flu?" Percy jumped in as Calisto face palmed herself for that one. "I mean my body hurts and I had this funky dream." Percy said as Patty nodded to him.

"Me to." Patty agreed before Evan whistled a bit getting their attention.

"Ok did you both dream about a blond haired chick calling you 'the one,' and also us running from a giant cow, cyclops, and a demon while my dad held off the small fry seeing as everything from mythology to supernatural was on our asses while Grover had a donkey's ass?" Evan asked as Percy and Patty nodded to that as Grover growled a bit but understood that Evan was blunt about everything.

"But the one when mom and Mrs. Jackson… died. That one was scary." Patty said before she and Percy went wide eyed and looked to each other realizing they had the exact same dream Evan had described.

"You saved my life you all did… I figured you might want this." Grover said passing a box over to Percy as he began to open it. Once he did Percy was wide eyed as Patty was also shocked.

"Oh no…" Patty said as Percy knew what Patty was thinking. "Mom… is she." Patty asked as she couldn't began to form the final words for her question.

"Yeah they both are." Calisto said sadly as she saw it happen.

"My dad made out… but he wasn't happy when he left…" Evan said as he never saw his father look defeated like that before. "Those hags at the bus station…" Evan began as he looked to the distance. "Those were the lady fates and the fact they cut the rope like that… Mrs. Jackson and Ms. Lowell were going to die later." Evan said as Grover nodded to this.

"Mom…" Percy said sadly as Evan then passed the drink next to Percy over to his friend. Calisto did the same for Patty as they had a meeting to get to.

"Here… drink this apparently it should heal you up." Evan before Calisto spoke up.

"Once you two are done we gotta talk to Mr. Drunk God and Chiron." Calisto said as she could already here Mr. D going off on her for that insult.

(A little later)

The group of five walked around the log cabin they were in as they made their way to the front porch area of it. "This is Mr. D our Camp Director." Grover introduced seeing as the two only know about Chiron and Annabeth.

"Nice to meet you." Patty said as she went to shake Mr. D's hand.

"Yeah… no." Mr. D said as he went back to what he was doing. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood and don't expect me to be glad you're here." Mr. D said as Patty reeled her hand back from the rude man.

"Well he's rude." Patty said as Calisto rolled her eyes.

"As expected from most Gods arrogant assholes or just douchebags." Evan said as Mr. D glared at Evan for that one.

"Mr. Redgrave please." Chiron scolded as Patty was surprised by the fact Evan called Mr. D a God followed by rude insults to him.

"Wait isn't that Mr. Brunner?" Percy asked as he saw Brunner here.

"Mr. Brunner was a pseudonym, you may call me Chiron as Evan and Calisto had both learned already." Chiron said as he was reading over some papers. "And I must say I am pleased you all alive. I don't often visit a potential camper at a school for mortals. I'd hate to think I'd wasted time." Chiron said as Calisto smirked a bit.

"Oh when Evan is involved that's all he is if you want him to do something that isn't something he enjoys." Calisto joked as Evan glared at his twin sister.

"Well this one gets it." Mr. D said as he looked over to Chiron. "No need to rush your judgement, Chiron. You may yet learn that you've wasted your time." Mr. D said as he kept up his work.

"Oh I don't know Grover sensed something special in them, the twins could be understandable seeing as some of the other Gods had taken a fancy to their father whom is the son who aided them long before after the first Titan War." Chiron said as the silver hair was hard to miss in a Sparda.

"A ringing endorsement, to be sure." Mr. D said not caring if these kids were the children of Chaos itself.

"Ok how long is he going to throw a hissy fit just because Big Z upstairs is punishing him while being a hypocrite about it?" Evan asked as Mr. D heard this and looked to Evan.

"Well kid you got some balls. But oh how father loves to punish me all because I took a fancy to a wood Nymph that he declared off limits." Mr. D said as Chiron saw his partner here was being a bit gruff.

"Hey if he can't keep it in his pants why should you?" Evan joked as Mr. D then slammed his hand on the table.

"Exactly!" Mr. D said before rumbling was heard from above.

"Yeah up yours!" Evan roared back to the sky as the thunder eased back for now.

"Evan as much as I'd love to see you get zapped into kingdom come I'd keep your tongue in check." Calisto said as he looked to her twin.

"Fine." Evan sad as Patty and Percy both had a question but let Mr. D continue.

"Anyway I tried to behave but she was such a pretty thing and you know how things progress when he wine is flowing." Mr. D said as he began to summon a chalice of wine for himself.

"Mr. D your restrictions." Chiron urged as he looked to the Olympian next to him.

Mr. D huffed in response as he began to change the chalice to something else. "Old habits, and all of that. Apologies to my father." Mr. D said to which Percy and Patty decided to ask there question.

"Who exactly is your father?" Percy asked before Patty spoke up.

"Yeah and how was he able to get those restrictions on you." Patty asked as Mr. D looked familiar to Patty.

"Di Immortales, Chiron. I thought you taught these kids the basic." Mr. D said as Evan then spoke up next.

"Your Dionysus God of Wine and son of Zeus." Evan said cutting Percy off as Patty snapped her fingers.

"No I remember I read about you in a book… but you look different then what I expected." Patty said as Mr. D in turn rolled his eyes to the girl.

"More like the God of Cola at this point." Calisto said as Mr. D pulled out a can of coke.

"At least until father says otherwise." Mr. D said while holding the coke in question.

"Um can someone explain to me all that's going on?" Patty said as she was out for two days so she needed a recap now.

"Do not worry all shall be, explained. But there is so much to explain. So perhaps a guided tour is in order." Chiron said as he began to step out of his wheel chair. Before Patty could stop him though his legs vanished and in their place was the legs of a horse as Patty was amazed her teacher was a centaur of all beings. "Come along children." Chiron began as he gestured his arm to the area outside the patio of the Big House. "It's time you were properly introduced to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron spoke as he showed the four the Camp.

They saw below them was a group of cabins that formed a U-Shape. Nearby was a coral where they keep the Pegasi. That wasn't all as Patty was amazed by this seeing the Pegasi flying overhead with campers riding them. Of course like a normal camp they had volley ball and rock climbing but thanks to the Greek Theme to it the four were amazed at what they saw.

They soon began the tour exploring he camp itself as Evan was checking out the sights of it. "Well I must have died and gone to heaven." Evan said as his eyes trailed over to a group of girls. "I mean the company isn't so bad." Evan said eyeing up the girls who were laughing in giggling like school girls.

"Ah yes the daughters of Aphrodite." Chiron said as Evan smirked. "If her girls are that good wonder how the mom looks." Evan said only for his sister Calisto to elbow her brother.

"Careful if I'm guessing right this place is for demigod children of the Olympian Gods. Translation everyone is extended family here." Calisto teased as Evan rolled his eyes in response.

"Well I'm proud to say that Ms. Redgrave thoughts are on point." Chiron said as Patty had a question.

"But shouldn't the Olympian Gods be in Europe torts Greece? Patty asked as she looked to the Activities Director of Camp Half-Blood.

"A common misconception Ms. Lowell and the answer is they were there long ago. But they had traveled here with the Spirit of the West." Chiron explained as Evan had a follow up question.

"Ok why?" Evan asked as he looked to the Centaur who seemed to have expected that question showing Evan and Patty were not the only ones to ask such a question after arriving in Camp.

"They are so tightly bound to it that they cannot possibly separate from it unless all Western Civilization vanished. They had begun in Greece, then moved to Rome." Chiron began before Calisto cut in.

"Where I'm guessing their Roman counterparts came to be." Calisto said as Chiron chuckled to that as if Calisto had no idea how right she was.

"Of course and for the past century they've been here in America." Chiron explained as he looked to the Children.

"Are those actual Pegasi?" Patty asked as she saw the Pegasus fly by.

"Um is that actual lava coming out of the rock wall?" Percy asked as he saw the rock wall in question.

"I call first dibs!" Evan called on the Rock Wall part.

"Sorry my friends are kind of awestruck and my brother… yeah he's an idiot." Calisto said as Evan heard that.

"Hey!" HE called but Calisto then spoke some more.

"So are you actually the Chiron from the stories you know the one who trained Hercules and not some Satyr from Disney?" Calisto asked as Chiron nodded to the tri-blood.

"The very same and if you meet Hercules try to refrain from mentioning that movie to him… unlike mortals he absolutely abhors that movie." Chiron said as Evan now had ammunition for pissing off Hercules.

"Got it." Evan said as they continued the tour. "So I'm guessing the Olympians have their own underworld?" Evan asked as he looked to the Centaur. "Just not one where demons roam but monsters and souls of the damned." Evan said as Chiron nodded to the Aspiring Devil Hunter.

"Yes children there is such a place but until we know more and have more information on the situation of the two of you I urge you both to you banish that thought from your minds." Chiron said as Percy heard what he said.

"What do you mean?" Percy began but Chiron's focused was taken elsewhere.

The twins followed his view and caught sight of a familiar head of long blond hair.

"Ah Annabeth right on schedule." Chiron greeted as he looked over to Annabeth. "I know you are busy preparing for Friday's game, but would you mind taking our newest arrivals to Cabin eleven? I have another engagement." Chiron said to the blond haired girl named that they now know is named Annabeth.

Annabeth walked over to them and nodded to Chiron as she was apparently going to show them where they will be staying for their time here. "I'll see you all at the evening meal." Chiron said as he walked away from the group.

"Well we're in your capable hands." Calisto said as she looked to the blond girl.

"Yeah just stop the stink eye please." Evan said as he looked to Annabeth.

"Evan!" Patty scolded as she glared over to Sparda's youngest grandson.

"Percy?" Evan asked as he looked over to Percy who was staring.

"You're my dream girl." Percy said as Evan was now surprised by this.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked as Evan decided to salvage the situation.

"Wow Perce bold and blunt move glad I'm starting to rub off on you." Evan said as Percy quickly began to blush in embarrassment.

"No wait what I mean is that I dreamed about you." Percy said looking to Annabeth as Calisto smiled to this.

"That's because it wasn't a dream Percy… she helped Chiron nurse you back to health." Calisto teased a bit as well as Annabeth nodded.

"Obviously." Annabeth said before turning around to walk away. "Follow me." She said as she began to lead the group to Cabin 11's location.

"Look I'm sorry I don't even know why I'm here. All I know is that I killed some Bull guy." Percy began but Annabeth cut him off on that one.

"Monsters don't die." Annabeth began pointing an accusing finger at Percy. "You can dispel them for a while maybe even a whole lifetime if you catch a break but eventually they reform." Annabeth explained as Evan then smirked to this.

"Good I wanted to have a crack at it myself." Evan said making Annabeth think the twins either children of Aphrodite or some minor God.

"Um sorry but did we do something wrong?" Patty asked as she looked to the fellow blond leading them to their living arrangements.

"Every kid in camp wishes they'd had your chance to fight. It's what we train for. You all don't know how lucky you are." Annabeth said as Evan, Patty and Calisto then had a mental flashback to every demon that came after them in their lives.

'Yeah walk a day in our shoes and you wouldn't think so.' The trio thought knowing Annabeth has no idea what she's talking about with the trio.

"Lucky. Right." Percy began as he didn't buy it. "As if you know anything about what it's like to be me." Percy said as he glared a bit.

"No?" Annabeth began with a question ready to prove him wrong. "You all had move schools a lot, probably get kicked out of most of them. Plus, you've been diagnosed with Dyslexia and ADHD, too. Taken together, they're almost a sure sign." Annabeth explained as Evan caught what she was saying right now.

"Well in my defense I get kicked out because of these two." Patty said as she pointed to Evan and Calisto.

"We love you to Patty." Calisto said with a sweet smiled that hid her annoyance.

"How did you?" Percy began as Evan wanted to know as well so thus Annabeth continued her explanation.

"Reading English gives you fits because your brains are hardwired for ancient Greek." Annabeth explained as Evan and Calisto had to disagree with that not completely just that it wasn't the whole truth. "The hyperactivity? It's your battle instincts kicking in. No regular human could charge at those monsters. Especially Mr. Moo and survive." Annabeth said as she then looked to the trio clearly unaware of the demons and the fact Calisto had summoned her own demon.

"Face it your one of us, you're a half-blood." Annabeth said as Evan then decided to end the notion that they were half-bloods.

"You're wrong." Evan began as he looked to Calisto. "But not in the way you think I mean." Evan said as he walked to the side a bit with his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner. "Calisto and I we aren't like you all. Our father… Dante… he's not fully human himself nor is he a child of a God." Evan said as he looked to them. "Thanks to this Calisto and I have the worse of the Dyslexia and ADHD thing." Evan said as he looked to the blond who was curious.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask… those things you guys fought what were they?" Percy asked as he looked to the trio. "I mean they weren't anything from Greek so either there from another pantheon or something completely different." Percy said as he looked to the trio of demi-gods.

"They're called Demons." Calisto said as she walked in a bit. "And let's just say our grandfather got on their bad side and it's now our job to fight them off." Calisto said as she walked to her brother who returned to their small group here.

But before Evan or Calisto could explain further a new voice was heard from afar. "Hey check out the newbies!" The female voice as the group looked and saw three girls walking up to them.

"Clarisse." Annabeth sighed as Patty hear this.

"Who's Clarisse?" Patty asked wondering who the person was.

"That would be me runts." Clarisse said as she saw the group causing Annabeth to sigh in annoyance at her cousin.

"Patty, Percy, Evan, and Calisto meet Clarisse, daughter of Ares." Annabeth introduced to the violent looking girl towering over them.

"Like the God of War?" Percy asked as Evan then rolled his eyes.

"No like Kratos who beat Ares of course the God of War!" Evan called out as he glared at Percy for that one.

"I'm also head of the unofficial welcome committee grab them!" Clarisse ordered as Annabeth tried to stop her.

"Clarisse no!" Annabeth cried out only for Evan and Calisto to response. One of them tried to grab both Calisto and Patty so Calisto managed to grab the girl and use her momentum to toss her aside. Evan managed to do the same but tossed her over to Clarisse forcing her to let go of Percy.

"Oh gosh a welcome committee its might fine you ladies feel so generous to welcome us new kids." Evan taunted as Clarisse began to get back up.

"For some girls born to the God of War… your reflexes suck." Clarisse said as she smirked a bit to the trio.

But before Clarisse and her friends could respond though she found Evan's Elysium pointed at her neck by the tip and her two friends quickly found guns at their head curtesy of Calisto who had weaved through them with great flexibility to take aim.

"You wanna touch me?" Calisto taunted as she smirked to the trio.

'What the hell?!' She screamed in her head as this happened to them. She took a glance at the twin's faces and saw the twins sharing a smirk on their faces, similar to the evil one the daughter of Ares had on earlier.

Evan and Calisto knew what they were doing thus he decided to play along and once they got the desired effect pulled back their weapons from the daughter of Ares and her friends. "Next time you try something cliché like that." Evan said as he, Percy, Patty, and Annabeth walked away. "Do your homework first." Evan said while walking away leaving Clarisse in shock as she fell to her rear. Even more so she saw the sword and guns vanished which meant the Olympian Parent gave their kids weapons to defend themselves after their birth.

While that was happening Clarisse was in deep shock. 'The hell, I have never been bested like that!' She thought as the group walked away. She got back up and began to grow angry while she was thinking deeply. 'He could be an Ares kid…if he is not I am not sure what else he could be! He beat me and could have killed me with me knowing it!' Clarisse thought as she tried to figure out how it happened. 'But what is this feeling… the fact he could have easily killed me yet didn't its… nothing like with any other Ares kid or any other demigod… what the hell are they?' Clarisse wondered quickly realizing those two didn't have Olympian and Mortal blood alone.

'No… No… NO!' Clarisse roared out mentally before like a bull she charged in at the twins.

Percy looked behind him and saw her and quickly acted as best he could. "Guys look out!" Percy called out as soon from the nearby fountain water shot out and hit Clarisse away from her attack path.

Evan and Calisto saw this as did Patty as the trio went into action. "Nobody messes with Ares!" Came Clarisse's friends called out as they charged in.

Patty chose to use her limited knowledge on Alchemy to help her friends and took out a grimoire from her nap sack. She then opened the book as it once belonged to her ancestor long ago. She focused and in turn the two Ares girls were stopped by a wall of controlled flames. They smirked and were about to charge though it only for Evan and Calisto to charge through the fire and flames. Evan then kicked on in the face while Calisto used the momentum to flip the other one over. The other one landed on her back as Evan then tossed both to their downed and wet half-sister.

"Burn." Evan taunted as he smirked to the trio.

"Well looks like she got a good drink and her friends got a good fire started." Annabeth said with a smirk as she saw this.

"Um…" Percy began as he looked over to Annabeth. "Why are you smiling?" Percy asked as she looked to the demigod smirking at the trio.

"I'm thinking I want you four on my team for capture the flag." Annabeth said as Evan heard this.

(Later)

The group arrived at a cabin as Evan saw it. "Not too shabby." Evan said as he checked the cabin out.

"Is this Cabin Eleven?" Patty asked as she looked to the Cabin.

"Yeah." Annabeth said gesturing to it. "I've got training to get to. When you hear the conch, fall in with our cabin and head to the Pavilion for Dinner." Annabeth said as Evan headed for the door with his friends.

"Got it." Evan said while walking over to the cabins front door.

(Later inside the Cabin)

The group of four walked in and saw the cabin was oddly packed as they saw the campers all wearing prison garb orange. Then one of the guys walked over as the blond haired young man saw the. "Oh you must be Evan, Percy, Calisto, and Patty." The young man greeted shaking their hands. "I'm Luke your head counselor for the time being." Luke said as he looked to the four.

"Nice to meet you." Patty greeted with a smile to Luke. "Well he has more manners then you Evan." Patty teased causing Evan to roll his eyes to his friend.

"Everybody, listen up!" Luke called out as this got the cabins attention. "These four here are Evan Sparda Redgrave, Percy Jackson, Patty Lowell, and Calisto Leto Redgrave our new cabin mates." Luke introduce until someone asked the million dollar question.

"Regular or undetermined?" One of the cabin members asked as he looked to the four.

"Undetermined." Luke answered causing moans to be heard.

"Great a four for one!" One of them complained as clearly this cabin was where the undetermined half-bloods get sent off to.

"Jeez what's their problem?" Evan asked as he pointed his thumb to the dishearten campers.

"Don't mind them we're a little crowded in here as you can see." Luke said as Calisto looked around and saw why he says that.

"I can see why." Calisto said as she saw a lot of campers here and wager a good majority of them were undetermined in here.

"Well lets go get settled then." Evan said as he went to find a bed to lay claim to before someone else takes the bed. All in all this was going to be the first night of some if not many adventures in Camp Half-Blood.

(Scene Break in Artemis Camp)

Artemis was observing the twins as she saw them forced to sleep in Hermes Cabin. She had wanted to claim them the minute they walked into camp but the situation would make things worse. She was now forced to wait till Friday to claim her beloved son and daughter. She was of course grateful for how they turned out and a tad bit concerned when her son had insulted Zeus. Honestly she didn't mind because her father had it coming.

Now some would assume she would be a bit disappointed with her son and daughter for harming those Ares Girls. But first of all they did it in self-defense and second she always did enjoy seeing Ares and his kids taken down a few pegs. Besides she had greater things to worry about such as how she should approach her children's existence with her father. But as she was left to her own devices she soon heard movement from outside and saw her lieutenant Zoe Nightshade.

But that was odd seeing as she had taken some hunters out to deal with a few monsters for her. "Zoe… you're back early." Artemis said to her oldest friend who was the only one aware of her children.

"Yes milady sorry for the intrusion but the hunt ended sooner than we anticipated." Zoe said as she seemed to be troubled.

"Yes but why?" Artemis asked having a bad feeling about this.

"Because when we got there… someone or something got to the monsters first." Zoe said as she looked to Artemis.

"But that should be impossible." Artemis said as that didn't make sense.

"We know that's why we scouted around and located an ethereal sword of sorts." Zoe said causing Artemis to go wide eyed in response.

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked as Zoe nodded to her mistress.

"Yes but what's troubling is that the last person who could do such a feet is…" Zoe began as Artemis already knew. Vergil was gone Dante defeated him back on Mallet Island when Mundus was making a comeback for conquest.

"I want you to try and look into it… Dante is currently in Fortuna something about a lead on Yamato." Artemis said as Zoe knew that Vergil never leaves the Yamato so to hear Yamato was located but no Vergil that means something was up.

"As you wish milady." Zoe responded and got to work on finding any leads she could about what had happened to those monsters before the hunters arrived to kill them. As for Artemis she simply looked back to the Hearth and kept a close eye on her children waiting for the time to claim them.

(Scene Break Friday Afternoon)

It has been 3 days since their arrival and the four new arrivals have been focusing their time and figuring out their Olympian Parent. Since Luke knew that the twins father was their mortal parent the idea narrowed down to Athena, Aphrodite as their parents… both proved to be false. Which means they may be in Hermes Cabin for the long run if their mother is a minor Goddess.

Patty and Percy both were figured to have their father as an Olympian so from Wednesday to Friday they have been trying on different things the Gods were known for. Archery, sprinting, and looks. The last one was because Aphrodite was in Evan's words the Goddess of Whores and a divine succubus. Don't ask why Evan made such a comparison its better many did not know why.

So when Friday Night came the twins, Parry, and Percy were dressed in orange shirts with armor over it with helmets baring blue fur atop. Their gear of course was switched out for swords and spears. Patty was lucky to keep her Grimoire seeing as she didn't trust her cabin mates not to steal it. From what Evan and Calisto learned Hermes Cabin is known for taking things not theirs. Evan of course was giving the offered sword a few test swings as Calisto opted to take a sword of her own. Patty was given a spear and Percy was given a sword and shield to wield in the game.

"Attention Campers. Let's get this over with." Mr. D began as he looked over the group while standing next to Chiron. "For tonight's game of Capture the Flag, the Blue Team, led by Annabeth from Cabin Six, has allies with Cabins Seven and Eleven. The Red Team, led by Clarisse from Cabin Five, is joined by Cabins four, nine, ten, and twelve. Cabin Five, Ares, is the current Champion. Huzzah." Mr. D said as Evan then made a quip.

"Yeah we'll see about that pop spice." Evan called out as this got a laugh or two for it.

"Anyway you all know the rules: The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic." Chiron said cutting in to keep the peace before Evan destroys it with his smart mouth.

"Question!" Evan called as he raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Redgrave." Chiron said as Evan nodded.

"Are ranged weapons like bows or guns permitted?" Evan asked as he noted none of the weapons offered were ranged weapons.

"An excellent question and I will have to respond with a yes but it must be ones you brought yourselves." Chiron said as he looked around. "Any other questions?" Chiron asked and got none to which he nodded. "Very well then begin the match." Chiron said as Mr. D then took his leave to do his own thing.

Blue Team began to follow after Annabeth as Percy stuck close to her with his three best friends. "So what's the plan blondie?" Evan asked as he walked with Annabeth.

"Evan I want you and Percy on border patrol as far away from the action as possible." Annabeth began before looking over to Patty. "Patty if you can create more of those wall things you have try and form up a defensive perimeter for us." Annabeth said before looking to Calisto. "And Calisto cover Patty." Annabeth said as Evan heard this.

"Wait what?" Evan asked as then Patty jumped in.

"Um Annabeth I don't think you should give Evan boarder duty." Patty said as Evan heard this.

"Yeah my brother has a tendency to break rank a lot." Calisto said as Evan then stuck his tongue out a bit.

"Yeah I get it you two I won't break rank and I swear on my grandfather's grave that I won't." Evan said as Annabeth then nodded before she pushed ahead with Patty and Calisto close by, leaving the two boys in the dust.

"Glad you wanted me on your team." Percy said as Evan then glared to her before smirking a sinister smirk… after all Sparda doesn't have a grave now does he.

"You're going to break rank anyway aren't you?" Percy asked as Evan smirked to this.

"Oh big time." Evan said as he was looking for such an excuse.

(Scene Break later that Evening)

Evan and Percy were seen around the river area as it was clear the two were board now. "Well isn't this fun." Evan said sarcastically as Percy was waiting for Evan to break rank.

"Yeah." Percy said as he looked around clearly board and upset.

"Well best we keep patrolling hopefully we can find something around the corner." Evan said as he walked around with Percy.

"By the way why haven't you broke rank yet?" Percy asked as Evan then looked to his best friend.

"Shhh the trees have eyes and ears." Evan whispered as that was a signal showing why Evan couldn't break rank.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked but then saw Evan ignore the question he asked.

But just then Evan stopped before he went at Percy in a rush. "Move!" Evan called out as he grabbed Percy and yanked him before swinging his sword at Clarisse who had her spear out. The attack caused Clarisse to pull back as Evan smirked and spun his sword in hand a bit.

Percy ended up falling into the water as Evan smirked at the three attackers. "Well three on one." Evan said as he looked to the trio. "Seriously was this the best you could think of?" Evan said pointing at them with his free hand. "Then again I got some back up eh Percy?" Evan asked as he looked to Percy who was getting back up.

"Stop talking and fight!" Clarisse called out as she and her siblings went after Evan not realizing with the moon up and while being in the forest… he was at his strongest. Evan easily spun and kick one away as he then slashed one across the chest.

"Well you asked for it." Evan taunted as he looked to his opponents.

The trio then came at the duo as Evan slashed and kicked them away as Percy tried his best to stay stable. But it seems the longer Percy was in the water the stronger he got. It seems though Evan was facing either two or one of them while Percy was the same as Evan jumped back and kicked one away with ease. "Hey I thought you ladies wanted the flag but seems your focus is on me and Percy here." Evan said as he smirked to the two. "What you three have a crush on us?" Evan taunted as Clarisse glared at the duo before her.

"Yea." One of her siblings said as Evan head this. "But see we don't care about the flag just making the ones who made our cabin look stupid pay." She said as Evan saw this and yawned a bit.

"Hey not my fault you guys needed to be reminded." Evan said as he smirked a bit at this. "But then again I guess it's the same like father like kids." Evan taunted even further as this got the trio angry.

"He's right you guys cane do that without our help." Percy taunted not realizing that was the dumbest thing to say seeing as Evan was stronger than Percy in battle.

The trio then roared in anger as they charged at the duo but Evan smirked and let the spear run him threw. "Evan!" Percy cried out only to be forced to use his shield to block the attack.

"Got the punk." Clarisse smirked only for Evan to look down and smirk at her.

"You think so?" Evan taunted before kicking her away forcing her to let go of her spear.

"What how?!" Clarisse asked in shock when she saw this never seeing a Demigod tank her spear that was clearly enchanted.

"Just can." Evan said as he then tore the spear out and leaving Clarisse in shock when she saw the wound was no longer there. "Now then." Evan asked as he pointed her own spear at Clarisse. "Wanna try again?" Evan asked as he smirked at his downed opponent.

"Get the other guy." Clarisse said as Evan then saw this and figured Clarisse wanted to do this one on one right now.

Two of them came at Percy. He backed up toward the creek, tried to raise his shield, but the Ares kid was too fast. Her spear stuck him straight in the ribs. If he hadn't been wearing an armored breastplate, he would've been shish-kebab-ed, it still hurt like hell because the point got through and shocked him. One of her cabin mates slashed his sword across his arm, leaving a good size cut.

"No maiming," Percy got out, feeling dizzy. Now Naruto had enough, he took out something to end this.

"Oops guess I lost my dessert privilege." The guy said as they then pushed Percy into the lake, which was a mistake for them.

Evan smirked further to this as he saw the fight was there. Evan then tossed Clarisse back her shield as he then went for his belt chain. "Figured since your using an enchanted weapon might as well do the same." Evan said as he then pulled out Elysium to do battle with.

Evan then charged at Clarisse using Elysium to stab her by the Ares kid dodged it only for Evan to bash her with the shield. He wasn't done as Clarisse tried her best to slash at Evan only for him to block it with Elysium and jump back. He wasn't done as he then pulled off a Captain America move and launched the Shield at Clarisse and smirked when she was knocked down by it. Evan went further as he jumped in and slashed down on her but Clarisse rolled out of the way and got back on her feet.

The two began to have a fight between sword and thunder imbued spear. Evan was showing that despite him not being in Camp Half-Blood for long he was an expert with a sword. But just a Clarisse was about to try and get into Evan's comfort zone he jumped back and from a small glow in his glove his guns Hunter and Slayer appeared before he proceeded to fire them off at her. Clarisse being caught off guard was forced to run and dodged the gun fire. After all she was a daughter of a War God and further more due to her mortal half she knew enough that Guns were no laughing matter here.

Clarisse got to some cover only for Evan to charge in and slashed through it forcing Clarisse to jump back. The Daughter of Ares was shocked as she saw this as she quickly realized she was on the ropes thanks to Evan skills with both his guns and his sword.

"Oh is that all?" Evan asked as he taunted as Clarisse glared at him.

"You little smart ass punk!" She yelled only for Evan to stab his sword in to the ground and holster his guns.

"If I'm pissing you off… then bring it I'll give you a free shot because of how I'm kicking your ass." Evan said making a, bring it on, gesture which served to anger Clarisse further.

Clarisse then roared in fury as she charged at Evan with her spear pointed out. Evan smirked not even moving an inch. After all why would he seeing as his friend was about to jump in and join in. Just then a sword came down upon Clarisse spear cutting it in two and in turn she was bashed away by a shield showing it was Percy who jumped in.

Clarisse got back up and glared at the duo and her spear seeing that she lost another spear in battle. "You Corpse breathe worms!" Clarisse roared in fury as she then charged at him again. But instead she found Evan gone and Elysium held at her neck from behind.

"We win, Princess of War." Evan whispered huskily into her ear, making her blush again at being dominated like that.

Then they heard yelling, elated screams, and they saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollos behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.

"A trick! It was a trick!" Clarisse roared out as Evan smirked to this and sighed. "Geez there goes my glory." Evan said as he saw what had happened here. They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. The blue side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

The game was over. They had won!

Evan then sighed and looked to the creek as if he saw someone there. "So Annabeth this was your plan the whole time." Evan said as he looked to the creek.

Just then Annabeth let out a shocked gasped and took off her hat revealing it was a hat of invisibility. "How did you?" Annabeth asked as Evan smirked to this.

"Part of my life." Evan said as Percy heard this and the two fist bumped each other.

"How did you?" Percy began but Evan then put a hand on his shoulder.

"Better not to ask." Evan said as Percy then rolled his eyes in response.

"Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" Annabeth asked as she was shocked to see how well Evan held in that fight.

"Dad taught me." Evan said as he looked to Annabeth. "He taught both me and Calisto how to fight though my sister had to learn more from another person." Evan said as he looked to Annabeth.

Just then it occurred to Percy why Evan said the trees had eyes and ears. "You set us up. You put us here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out." Percy accused as he glared at Annabeth for that.

Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan." Annabeth responded looking to the duo before her.

"A plan to get me pulverized." Percy argued as Evan then shrugged a bit.

"That's why I had you two together." Annabeth said as she looked to Evan.

"Yeah since I fought off a Demon, a Minotaur, and my sister fought off a Cyclops it was obvious where to put me." Evan boasted as Annabeth rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

"Well then I say we should head back and enjoy the spoils of our victory." Evan said but as he walked he was soon joined in by his sister and Patty.

"Hey bro." Calisto greeted as she had an apple in her hand and took a bite out of it.

"Hey Calisto." Evan said as Patty joined in as well.

"Are you guys ok?" Calisto asked noting the hole in Evan's armor.

"Yeah you know me run me threw I'll walk it off." Evan said as he smirked to his friends.

*Insert Devil May Cry 5 OST: Blazing Muscle

It wasn't long until the group was alone and just then chaos hit. Rustling was head followed by massive footsteps before the twins reacted. "MOVE!" They called out as Calisto grabbed both Patty and Annabeth to get them out of the way before Evan moved Percy in time to avoid a massive fist slamming down.

Just then a roar was heard and with the massive fist an Underworld Hellhound was seen as it came here with a demon. **"The rumors they hold truth you were aware of me!"** The Demon roared out as it glared at the twins.

"Jeez how did you get in here?" Evan asked as he saw the demon.

"**I go where I please Spawn of Sparda."** The Demon countered as it glared at the twins with the Hell Hound growling at the Demigods.

"Well to bad the locals won't like you here!" Calisto countered as she looked over to massive Demon. It was clearly a hand to hand fighter and judging by its outer look it may have relations to the Light Beast Beowulf who guarded the Temen-Ni-Gru.

"**Then they too shall face my wrath!"** The Demon roared out as he glared at the trio. **"For you now face Titan the Might of Inferno! Conqueror of AAHOW!"** Titan began only to be shot up but Calisto and Evan.

"Long winded intro monologues." Evan called out spinning Hunter in his hand.

"Evan I think it's time this naught boy to learn a lesson." Calisto said looking to her brother.

"Speaking my language." Evan said as he smirked to this.

"Evan, Calisto." Patty began as the two looked to her to see she had some sort of snake like armlet equipped as well as her Grimoire drawn. "I'm going to help." Patty said as Evan shrugged a bit.

"Wait we need to get." Annabeth began but Percy stopped her.

"No… these three they never went into deep explanation but this thing is one of many who hunts them down." Percy said as he saw Titan roar out while the trio began to approach their foe.

"Yeah so you two better get Chiron in to watch the fireworks." Evan said as he got ready to fight by sending out a few practice punches.

"After all I've been dying to get some real action." Calisto said as she got ready as well.

"Come on!" Patty called out as in turn the battle began with Titan roaring out.

Evan and Calisto charged in first and began firing their guns at the massive Demon who was being shot from two different sides. AS the Devil Titan roared out he was about to go for one of them only to have a massive fireball blindside it as it was from Patty. It was clear with the glow of both her armlet and her Grimoire she was the caster of that particular fire ball spell. Evan then charged in at Titan and slashed his face with Elysium while he was focused on Patty.

Titan roared out in pain grabbing his face with blood leaking out. Nearby Calisto saw Titan regain himself and began to smash and kick about showing his strength came from brute force. Calisto smirked and jumped in with a powerful downward kick torts Titan. Titan was hit but quickly regained himself and smashed Calisto away. Calisto flew through the air and spun before landing on a tree. With the full moon shining down on her Calisto's feet gave off a rune below them. In turn Calisto began to run up the tree to the top as Evan and Patty kept the devil distracted.

Patty began firing off fire ball after fire ball at the Devil who then roared in fury and began to power through the attacks. Evan jumped in and used Elysium to block the attack as the force of the collision created a shockwave. Evan growled in fury as he tried to push Titan off him. Patty then took out a stop watch and clicked it causing time to freeze around her.

She only had 11 second to move so Patty used the time wisely. She ran around and formed many fireballs that were frozen in place around Titan. Calisto was nearby ready for an attack as she was also frozen in time. Once she hit the 10th second Patty took cover and waited for the result of her plan. Once the 11th Second hit time resumed as Evan jumped away allowing the Fire Balls to hit Titan without worry.

Just then as Titan was getting up from the smoke it was fired upon from behind as he looked just in time to see Calisto's drop kick from atop a tree. Once the kick hit his face Calisto allowed the gun equipped there to go off creating more damage for the face as she wasn't done just yet. Calisto then pulled out her hunting daggers and slashed at Titan's eyes blinding him.

The Devil Roared in agony and pure rage as he grabbed the eye sockets where his eyes used to be. **"I may not see you but I can still smell you!"** Titan roared in fury as he reached around to find his unseen prey.

"Yeah sure." Evan said as he then charged in and proceeded to slash at his chest causing Titan to roar in pain. From there Calisto had circled around and grabbed his tail before pulling hard. Calisto once she had a firm grip roared out and tossed Titan aside with ease.

Evan then went for the face with Elysium drawn as Patty used her limited knowledge with magic to imbue it with her fire magic. The now blazing sword was then slashed across Titan's face causing him to roar in pain as he got back up and then roared further when Evan slashed at his chest and arm area. Calisto then jumped in and kicked his face before grabbing his arm and using her strength and the momentum to flip him over. Titan was on the ground again but Evan and Calisto were far from done with their foe.

The twins then went for his hoof like feet and grabbed a hoof each. Then with a roar the two flipped the Devil over to the other side before they charged at him. Patty then fired off more magic this time using thunder which struck down on the Devil with a boom. Evan and Calisto then went for an arm each and made sure the Demon was restrained well enough before then began to pull hard.

In doing so Evan proceeded to flip it over and snap the arm with loud cracking sound being heard. Titan roared in pain but Calisto then went for the other arm and proceeded to do the same with it as Titan was now blinded with broken arms. **"Damn you! DAMN YOU!"** Titan roared in fury as he began to fire what appeared to be hellfire from his maw.

The two didn't see it coming but luckily they had Patty who erected a shield to protect them. From behind the shield Evan and Calisto charged in and began to slash up the massive injured Devil before them. The two then spun around each other and aimed their guns at Titan before pulling the trigger on the foe.

Titan was knocked back before he was on the ground with his face pointed out to them. Evan then charged at the Devil with his Stinger attack and stabbed it in the head causing blood to shoot out of the new wound Evan had created. Evan then pulled the sword back out and sheathed it on his back while Titan laid behind him clearly defeated.

*End OST

As Evan walked away he then heard a voice from Titan who was coughing. **"To think... even the grandchildren prove to be stronger then some of our mightiest."** Titan said as he was clearly unable to fight any further then he already had.

"Yeah I guess life is funny like that." Evan said looking to Titan who then chuckled before coughing some more.

"**Regardless I acknowledge your strength as a warrior and the unity of your allies… to you Evan Sparda Redgrave I offer you my soul to take."** Titan said as he looked to the one who laid the final blow upon him. **"Take my soul and go forth as the superior warrior you have my blessings."** Titan said as soon a ball of light followed by tendrils left his body. The ball and tendril then flew to Evan who shielded himself with his right hand allowing the ball to hit it.

Then there was a blinding light that caused all to shield themselves from the light. Once it died down Evan looked and saw he was now wearing gauntlets and grieves on his person. He looked at the new Devil Arm called Titan and smirked in response to them.

Calisto and Patty walked up to him as did Percy and Annabeth as the daughter of Artemis had never seen such a thing before in her life. Just then the forgotten Hellhound was heard growling as soon it was joined by many more as Evan saw what was coming next.

*Insert Devil May Cry 4 OST: Echidna Steel Shock Defeat to Gilgamesh

Evan smirked and walked over to his foes revealing the Devil Arm came with a shoulder piece. He then took a karate like stance. The Hellhounds growled and surrounded them as just then Evan's smirk was covered by a face mask. Once he did so the first Hellhound attacked and in turn Evan managed to punch it into golden dust. The Hellhounds then all charged in as Evan then pulled off a spinning uppercut move while flying into the air.

Many of them Hellhounds were made into gold dust only for them to be met with Evan's further attacks. Evan began to kick many of them taking them for a walk as it were as soon a larger one was seen. It roared at Evan who then flicked his nose as it came at him from behind. Evan then managed to stop it by catching it and tossing it aside. Once he did so Evan proceeded to push it back and jump upward. He finished off his little showboat by chopping down upon the monster.

Evan then smirked at his new Devil Arm as the face mask retracted to the shoulder pieces on his person. "Piece of cake." Evan said flicking his hands enjoying his new Devil Arm his spoils from his victory over Titan.

*End OST

"That was amazing!" Annabeth called out in surprised at what she saw happen.

"Yeah." Percy agreed as he never realized how strong Evan and Calisto were. Evan Patty was pretty strong during this.

Just then a growl was heard as Percy was blindsided by a Hellhound into the water. Annabeth gasped in shock as Patty tried to move. "Percy!" Patty cried out as the twins were about to shoot the monster from Hades.

But instead its back was riddled with arrows as Chiron arrived to see the Demons body turning into ash upon defeat and the area filled with vanishing Gold Dust. "Di Immortales." Annabeth gasped as Chiron headed for the twins, Percy, and Patty.

"Stand aside child let me tend to these four." Chiron said but Evan shrugged.

"Nah I'm cool." Evan said as Calisto agreed.

"Yeah me and Evan always healed pretty fast especially during the night." Calisto said as just then Percy spoke up.

"Same here." Percy said as he began to get back up and remove his armor.

"How? That thing broke through your armor and drew blood." Patty asked as Chiron agreed with the girl.

"Yes I too wish to know how you survived that." Chiron said before Annabeth realized something.

"The water, Chiron." Annabeth said gestured over to the water as Percy removed his helmet.

"So what? A magic creek is hardly the weirdest thing I've seen at this camp." Percy said as Evan then noted something else as did the others.

"Um… Percy that's not what she means." Evan said as Calisto then saw her brother and Patty.

"It's not just him." Patty said as she saw the events as all eyes were shocked to see Evan, Percy, and Calisto here.

Just then the four were shown to have marks hovering over theirs head. Percy had a trident symbol above his head while Patty had a flaming hammer floating brightly over her head. Finally was the twins who had both showed to have a glowing silver moon along with a silver bow and a notched arrow. But the twins had one more symbol for both of them as it was a symbol very few were witness to. Chiron was lucky to be witness to such a thing from long ago and knew the Gods would not like this one bit.

"Four Bloodlines have been determined." Chiron said as he and the campers who gathered began to kneel before the four. "All hail Evan Sparda Redgrave, the first ever son of the goddess Artemis, goddess of the moon, the forest, and the hunt." He announced but he wasn't done. "All hail Calisto Leto Redgrave, the first True Daughter of Artemis, and Goddess of the Moon, the Forest, and The Hunt." Chiron said before he went to Percy. "Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, earthshaker, stormbringer, Lord of Horses, and God of the Sea." Chiron said revealing Percy to be Poseidon's son. "And all hail Patty Lowell, Daughter of Hephaestus, God of Fire, Lord of Craftsmen and Smith, and blacksmith of the Gods." Chiron announced but then the second crest over the twins blazed brighter as if refusing to be ignored.

Chiron seeing this knew he had no choice but to give the crests what they wanted. "And further more Hail to both Evan Sparda Redgrave and Calisto Leto Redgrave the Grandchildren of the Legendary Dark Knight… Sparda." Chiron announced as whispering was heard amongst the Campers. After all there wasn't an Olympian alive who didn't hear of Sparda in one way or form.

"Well you heard the Centaur bow down punks." Evan said ruining the moment as one thing was for certain… Artemis was in a lot of trouble when Zeus learns of this. Even more so when he learns of their parentage.

(Scene Break Evelyn)

Evelyn was walking through the streets of New York keeping out of sight through magic as she made her way through. But soon she arrived to see a man with sunglasses and a motorcycle standing in her path. He then smirked to her while Evelyn glared at the mysterious man with shades. From behind the shades Evelyn saw the man's eyes were glowing suggesting he was not a mortal like these people.

He then pulled out something and in turn Evelyn knew what this man wanted and in turn would hear out what he was offering.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well new chapter is done. I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time as always ja-ne.


	4. Mission 4 Evelyn of Tartarus

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Well new chapter let's begin this shall we. Oh and before you ask yes this is a filler chapter so please enjoy it.

(Start Olympus Artemis and Apollo)

"And it's official Arty, you just claimed your first child." Apollo said to his twin sister as they were in her temple right now. "Or in this case you claimed your first two kids seeing as their twins." Apollo laughed a bit as the humor in it. "Seems when a twin has a kid with another twin the kids end up as twins also." Apollo joked despite the fact his own twin sister wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying right now.

Artemis was too busy watching the Iris message to reprimand her brother for using that nickname. She was filled to the brim with pride when she saw her children not only use their abilities but also their fathers as well. Plus despite the fact Clarisse was a girl she felt even more pride when they gave her and her two siblings a good smack down. For Calisto she prided herself there as Artemis knew that Calisto was her girl alright. As for Evan she always knew her son had inherited all the traits his father had, along with her own personal traits as well. She of course knew about her father's master bolt being stolen, she hoped that her son wouldn't have to be on the quest to retrieve it.

She turned to her brother. "Apollo… do you know what I'm going to ask you?" She said, as they watched Chiron explain the situation about her father's stolen master bolt.

Apollo nodded grimly. "Yeah Arty, I do know what you're gonna ask. I'm sorry, but yes, Evan and Calisto are both going to be on the quest." He said putting a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder.

Artemis was worried. Her children were of course powerful, as she had seen when they fought the cyclops, Minotaur, and those two devils. However they had practically no training with their powers over the forest or the moon as the closes they have is with their own unique demonic power melding with it. She really couldn't help them now either, since her father would soon realize she had not one but two children, twins in fact thus she couldn't interfere at all. She couldn't help them by talking to the two of them in their minds like she had done many times before.

"How do you do it Apollo?" Artemis asked her brother as she needed his help on this.

Apollo looked at her confused. "Do what?" He asked wondering what she meant.

Artemis shook her head. "Have all these children, knowing that you can't interfere in their lives? Don't you ever want to help them when you see they clearly need guidance?" She asked her brother to which Apollo knew what she was going through. She was a Goddess who was a sworn virgin and despite using the loophole through Athena's method she knew that she was going through first time parenting worries.

Apollo for once in his life, looked genuinely upset to Artemis. "Of course Arty. I always see my children in need of help, and I wish I could help them. I love all my children I do, and I wish I could guide them more. However we can't break the ancient laws unless the situation is extreme. We can only help them indirectly. I know how hard this must be Arty." He said sounding genuinely upset especially when it's involving either his own kids or his newfound niece and nephew.

"I just don't know what I can do Apollo. As you obviously know I don't have any other children! Evan and Calisto are alone in the world save for each other. Dante and his friends have done all they could, but the only one who could possibly teach him how to use his powers is me!" She exclaimed as it was true. Evan and Calisto have but scratched the surface of what they could do. Even more so Elysium still has a great deal of abilities that would allow Evan to draw out more of his demonic and divine powers. Despite Calisto's path in the witches ways Artemis saw that Calisto was on the same boat but her abilities to subjugate demon souls to become summoning's for herself.

"Well we've been watching them since they were born, and despite their cocky nature there a couple of smart kids. I'm sure they'll be able to pick up their abilities eventually." Apollo said confidently as Artemis then smiled a bit.

"Or somehow get Elysium stabbed into their chests." Artemis said remembering how the Rebellion pulled out Dante's demonic power all those years ago. "But your right Apollo they are smarter then they look especially Evan. It's just… I hope father doesn't see them as threats. I've never had a child before and I was blessed enough to have twins, and the moon and the forest are vast, there is no telling how powerful he can become." She told her brother as Apollo laughed a bit.

Apollo chuckled. "Haha, I'm sure you're right little sis. I'm sure my dear niece and nephew will become very powerful." Apollo said before laughing some more. "And who knows they might turn out like us Evan the amazing elder brother to his baby sister Calisto." Apollo laughed only for Artemis to roll her eyes.

"In all honesty I'd prefer them to have our relationship over the one Dante has with his own brother." Artemis said remembering the fate of Dante's twin brother Vergil.

"Also speaking of dad, he should be calling us any minute no-." Apollo started before both disappeared in a flash of golden and silver light.

(Scene Break Olympus Throne room)

The twins reappeared in the throne room of Olympus, with all the other Olympians. "I got your back no matter what." Apollo whispered in her ear before having a seat on her throne. Artemis looked into the electric blue eyes of her father. He was clearly not happy, Artemis just hoped that it was about his bolt being stolen, not his new grandchildren.

"Now, I'm sure you are all wondering why you're here." Zeus bellowed as he looked upon his fellow Olympians here.

"Why is that brother? So you can call me a thief again!?" Poseidon asked, obviously annoyed he had to be there. Evan more so when the accusations carried onto his son Percy who had nothing to do with his missing Bolt.

Artemis gulped, as her father and uncle exchanged glares. "No brother actually, we are here for another reason. We are here to discuss Artemis's punishment." He said in a voice that was deadly calm.

"What would she be punished for?" Athena asked from her throne as she looked worried for Artemis.

"I'll show you, brother please give us some water for an iris message." Zeus asked Poseidon.

Poseidon mumbled, probably an insult and waved his hand. A small fountain of water appeared in the middle of the throne room in front of Artemis. Zeus muttered the words and tossed a drachma into the water. A huge rainbow showed, and in it Artemis saw both of her children, sleeping soundly in her cabin at camp half-blood.

All the Olympians whispered to each other. "WHO, is that boy?" Aphrodite asked licking her lips in anticipation of getting one such as him.

"What is she a new huntress Artemis?" Ares asked as he saw the girl sleeping soundly.

"Why don't you tell them Artemis?" Zeus said staring at his daughter.

Artemis looked at all the other gods in the room. Their gaze was going between Artemis and the view of the iris message. Artemis had practiced this for twelve years, she had already told Zoe and Chiron earlier in the twin's life. She had told Zoe of them simply because she needed someone she could trust to keep an eye on the twins in the event a monster got their scent amongst the many devils hunting them down. She just had to keep calm and not lose her composure with the fact her children's lives may be on the line right now.

"Their names or Evan Sparda Redgrave and Calisto Leto Redgrave… they are my children." She finally announced after twelve years of keeping them both secret.

For the first time in Artemis's immortal life, she saw all 11 other Olympians completely silent. Some just stared at Artemis, some looked to the twins; all the while her father kept her eyes on Artemis, not showing any emotion. She could see Apollo on the edge of his seat, ready to jump in to defend his sister if necessary. Artemis kept her guard up and her hands near her dagger as well, just in case things got violent in here.

Finally of all people Aphrodite broke the silence. "He is definitely a cute one! I hope one of my daughters gets to him, or maybe he can even live to see 18!" She said excitedly as she looked to Evan who was hugging a large pillow while snoring loudly.

Artemis sent a glare, which could've burnt a hole through steel at Aphrodite. "Aphrodite, I will tell you this now. If you lay one finger on my son, I will send an arrow through your neck faster than you can say his name." She spat out at the love goddess. Safe to say Aphrodite shut up after that while mumbling to herself. No doubt Aphrodite was thinking of ways to use Evan and Calisto to under mind the silver eyed goddess. She looked around at the other gods, waiting for one of them to say something. They just continued to stare at her with shocked expressions. When no words came from any of them Artemis spoke.

"I didn't break my vow of chastity I swear it on the river Styx." She told the council as she knew that was a sure fire way to prove what she is saying.

When thunder crackled in the distance signaling that her word was true, all the Olympians gasped. To her complete surprise for once her father Zeus the almighty king of the gods looked surprised. "H…how is it possible then? How do you have children if your vow was not broken?" Zeus asked his daughter.

Before Artemis could explain Athena spoke. "I know." She said as all eyes were on the Goddess of wisdom. All the other Olympians looked at her. She spoke again. "You had your child, the same way I had my children? Didn't you Artemis? You fell in love with a mortal man, but he loved you enough, to not care if you had sex or not, that's what happened wasn't it?" Athena asked as she looked to Artemis who quickly nodded her head.

She was shocked to say the least, she did not expect Athena to know so quickly. She saw the faces of the Olympians soften. Her father's face, still look upset, however his face always looked like that. The real look of deep anger was gone from her father's face. Her father looked at her.

"Why did you keep it a secret for so long daughter?" Zeus asked as he knew who fathered them remembering the other crest upon the pair of twins.

This was going much better then Artemis had anticipated. "Well I was scared, scared that you would be angry. I wasn't scared for myself, I was scared you would do something to my children. I swear to you all, my view on men has not changed, I still believe in the cause of my hunters truly I do. However I now know not every single man in the world is bad. Dante and now Evan prove that. Both Dante and my son are the only men I will ever love." Artemis explained as she looked to them. "I was ultimately scared, that since he didn't have nobody to train him, and since his power can be so great… that you would think him a threat to Olympus." Artemis explained to her father.

Zeus sighed heavily and leaned back in his thrown. "Artemis I am not mad at you for having this child. However you are correct, considering the fact they were fathered by a demon." Zeus said as Artemis was wide eyed as she saw her father was aware of who fathered them.

"Demon father?" Ares asked as he looked to his father.

"It was long ago during the rise of Olympus that we crossed paths with a Devil who took on an army of his own kind on his own." Poseidon explained as he looked to them. "In brief after we defeated the Titans the Demon King known as Mundus rose to power and began war with the mortal realm. So a demon betrayed Mundus and approached us for aid." Poseidon said as he wasn't done. "Long story short the only aid he asked was that we stay out of the fight and needless to say he would have easily been the God of War had he stayed long enough for us to offer." Poseidon said remembering how Sparda took on an army on his own.

"The fact they were fathered by one of these creatures their powers could grow to a level that could make them a threat to us all." Zeus said as it wasn't only because of how much disrespect Evan showed the King of Olympus.

"Father I kindly hope you are not suggesting you put them to death for a crime they have yet to commit." Artemis shot up as she knew how her father could be at times involving a possible threat to Olympus.

"Well it would be the sensible move." Aphrodite said as Artemis then glared at the Goddess of Love.

"But father…they're the only ones I have. You know I can never have another child!" Artemis said as her tone was almost pleading.

"Cut the act, daddy's girl! I'm guessing their father is still alive so what's to stop you from running off to him to make more of those little demonic monsters." Aphrodite said as she then looked over to Zeus. "My Lord, the twins are both abominations their insult to creation itself being the mix breed of man, demon, and Gods! I vote we annihilate them now before they become a danger to us all." Aphrodite said as if she couldn't use Evan this was a good way to make Artemis hurt.

"Careful Aphrodite…" Artemis said in a low and dangerous tone.

"Or what? What are you gonna do, little girl?" the love goddess taunted as Artemis smirked to this.

"Why not ask Mundus what how his dirt nap is doing after Dante the father of my children managed to defeat him forever." Artemis said as this got a gasp from many of them. "You know seeing as Dante is Sparda's son and thus making my children the grandchildren of Sparda." Artemis said as Zeus no doubt felt a good jab to his pride seeing as not only did he have to live with the fact Sparda defeated Mundus but his son finished the job and with Artemis made himself related to Sparda through their grandchildren.

"You wouldn't dare…" Aphrodite hissed as she glared at Artemis.

"That's just it…this is a new situation…and I'm not entirely sure just what I might do with their father backing me up." Artemis said as it was clear the way she spoke of Dante the Devil Hunter was in the same books as Orion for the Goddess of the Hunt. This in turn caused Aphrodite to lean away in her throne to avoid being mauled by the Wild Goddess.

"You little…" Aphrodite began to prepare a string of insults not meant for even sailors.

"Enough!" Zeus bellowed cutting the argument before it could began as thunder was heard rumbling outside. "I will not have this petty squabbling in my halls!" Zeus roared out as he brought order to the throne room where they meet.

"Now as I said the fact they are related to Sparda means nothing in the long run. If many of you remember the past few incidents with these Demons where Dante was in the middle of. All of which we had disregarded as other pantheons getting involved." Zeus noted as Artemis was aware seeing as she was involved with one of them.

"Yeah that tower that popped up in the middle of town, that shit that went on Mallet Island, and let's not forget that fiasco where Hephaestus's newest half-blood Patty was involved." Poseidon noted as Hephaestus nodded as well seeing as many were surprised that the God of the Forge's daughter was that adorable considering her father's deformed looks.

"Yes but all those situation had a common factor those with demons blood or demonic power going after one thing… power." Zeus noted as all eyes were on him. "Who is to say these two won't be tempted by the allure of power particularly our own power." Zeus said fearing that these two would overthrow him in the future. Artemis saw the worry on her father's face noting the fact he was not telling her something. Was it a, prophesy or something more primal about her children's very existence.

"Father…" Artemis began in a low tone as she knew her father was going to try and kill her beloved children. "I will say that as my father I respect you and as our leader I would follow your orders regardless." Artemis began as Apollo gulped at his sister's tone and demeanor. "But for too long I have looked the other way when you harassed my hunters." Artemis said as she glared at her father. "And seeing as I am a defender of maidens I should thank Dante for giving me that wakeup call. So seeing as my daughter is a maiden herself and the fact you want to kill both my son and daughter well I'll have to draw the line." Artemis said as her silver eyes began to glow and the Devil Arm she won off that Demon appeared in her arm.

"Daughter watch your tone." Zeus said as Artemis wasn't going to listen this time.

"No you watch your tone father if you so much as harm a single hair on their heads… Ancient laws or our leadership be damned to Tartarus… I swear I will end you just like how Kratos ended the Olympians in God of War." Artemis said as it was no secret the God of War game was the Olympian's worse nightmare. After all that prophesy never came to pass but even Zeus feared one of his children overthrowing him and destroying Olympus.

"Daughter I understand your sentiments but the fact remains with recent events they managed to best powerful monsters and one of them could summon those she defeats while she other took the soul of one and made it into a weapon." Zeus said as he looked to his daughter who looked ready to fight for her children's lives. "They pose too much of a threat to-." Zeus began until Apollo cut his father off.

"I don't think so Pops!" Apollo called out with a smirk on his face.

Apollo made his way next to his sister in the throne room. "Why is that Apollo, please share with us." Zeus demanded as it was clear Apollo would side with Artemis regardless.

Apollo smiled as like the sun it was his time to shine. "As you all know I am the god of prophecy. I have seen the future of my dear niece and nephew, and they both have a big role to play in the near future. They also will play a role in retrieving you master bolt, so you can think that they are threats to Olympus. However I have watched the twins grow up with Artemis. And despite their attitude and lack of respect for authority they are both remarkable in their own unique ways, family means everything to the two of them. As long as their mother serves Olympus they will as well. Father, these two are gonna do great things in our name, I swear it to you." Apollo said to his father hoping to get their father on board with letting them live.

As soon as Zeus heard 'retrieving your master bolt' he was sold. He slowly nodded his head. "Alright then, Artemis your children will not be harmed. Also seeing as you did not break your oath, you are not in any trouble. Does anyone object?" Zeus asked the room to which no one raised their hands. "Very well… but be warned." Zeus began as his voice went deep an ominous. If they so much as twitch in the direction of turning against us, daughter." Zeus began as he looked over to Artemis. "Not only would they both meet their end for it but you will be banished to Tartarus and your hunters will suffer a fate most cruel." Zeus warned as it was clear he was against demons regardless of allegiances. He was only giving them a chance because he wanted his master bolt back.

"Now then meeting adjourned." Zeus said before disappearing in a flash of lighting.

Every Olympian left the room leaving Artemis and Apollo. Artemis let out the huge breath she had been holding. That had gone a lot better than she had expected. Now she could watch over her children without the fear her father would smite them. After all Dante raised them right so the chances of them turning were a million to one. What she was worried about though was her father trying to find some excuse to punish them. However she was still nervous that he would have to go on this quest.

She would be praying that he would be alright. She did not know why her father was spiteful to them but she would protect them even at the cost of her immortal life. After all they were the legacy of herself and their father, Dante.

(Later that Night Evan's dreams)

Evan once more found himself in a battlefield of sorts as he was facing this mystery girl again. The two swung their swords at each other spinning about while fighting. It was raining from what Evan saw as it reminded him of the stories his father told him of the Temen-Ni-Gru before he was born. He wasn't in control parse but at the same time he was watching things from first person and third person.

Their swords sliced through the rain drops as their blades swung at each other at incredible speeds. The way they moved showed that they were intend on killing each other as with any and all blows made their blood flew out hitting the puddled ground. Their fighting and the swinging blades began to form a dome of water around them. Soon their blades met in a struggle of strength as the dome in turn fell around them both.

They glared intently at each other as their blades grinded further. The blades began to heat up where the friction was occurring clearly showing they intended to end the other. But then to Evan's shock his foe managed to knock Elysium out of his hand and in turn disarming him. The sword then fell from the sky as Evan saw in the reflection of Elysium his foe about to run him through with her sword. But before the blow could occur Evan's view went black with awakening back into day.

(Scene Break the next morning Artemis Cabin)

"Wake up Evan." Calisto was heard as Evan moaned a bit covering himself in the blanket. Evan glared at his sister before he stared to their new living arrangements in Cabin 8. He saw the giant silver ceiling of cabin 8 as it had the amazing scent of the pine forest throughout it. The Cabin was clearly used judging by some minor wear and the lady smell around it. No doubt due to the fact Artemis huntresses used this cabin when they were at Camp Half-blood. The walls and ceiling were all silver marble, with forest themes painted on the walls. Finally next to the fire place, was a big 20 foot tall statue of the fraternal twins, mother. She was holding her bow up, with a hunting wolf at her side, and a falcon flying overhead.

But for Evan and Calisto it was odd to say the least but they weren't very shocked by this in comparison to the other campers. Yes a child of Artemis was shocking enough and yes even more so the fact that they were twins. The icing on the cake for this was the fact Evan was a SON of Artemis. Mind you being the first son of Artemis was a big deal and from the sounds of it being the First TRUE DAUGHTER Of Artemis made Calisto a bit of a celebrity around the camp.

If he heard right during the campfire last night campers were already making wagers on when Artemis will be coming for her daughter to join her huntresses. Some even wondered why Artemis hadn't come sooner for her daughter. Though with that came the fear… some of the Campers who grew up as Christians feared the twins as much as they respected them. Reason for this was the fact that despite being the grandchildren of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda many of the children feared the demon inside them both.

They were wary and even scared a bit seeing as they took down Ares kids and more importantly beaten Clarisse. So it was no surprise many of them were warry of the twin children of Artemis and Dante and twin grandchildren of the legendary Sparda.

"Forever let me sleep forever." Evan said as Calisto then pulled out her guns.

"That can be arranged." Calisto said smirking a bit here as Evan just moaned in annoyance. "Jeez I get you hate mornings but we have to go a day of camp awaits us both bro." Calisto said as she then saw Evan move but continued lounging in his bed. "Fine you asked for it." Calisto said as she then grabbed the mattress itself and proceeded to flip it over causing Evan to fall out of bed in a yelp.

Evan fell off and quickly flipped around and pointed Hunter and Slayer at Calisto who smirked at her twin brother's plight. "Good your up hit the shower and get ready." Calisto said as Evan saw this and glared at his sister.

"For what?" Evan asked as he got up and put his guns away.

"Well the simple stuff, camp activities, meeting with Chiron, oh and deciding who's going to be Councilor for our Cabin." Calisto said as she looked to her fraternal twin brother.

"Councilor for what campers?" Evan asked as he looked to his sister. "Let's face it Cali 'mom,' isn't going to have any more kids after us once we leave this cabin will go back to being home to moms hunters." Evan said as Calisto heard this and shrugged a bit.

"Hey I don't make the rules and seeing how bad a history you have with authority I figured I might as well be Cabin Councilor." Calisto said as she stretched a bit.

"Go ahead no argument from me there." Evan said as he went to grab his stuff so he can hit the shower.

"Good now get ready and don't mess up the cabin like you do your room at home." Calisto said looking to her twin. "After all I was enjoying having my own room back home so I'd prefer it if you didn't mess it up." Calisto said as Evan smirked to his twin sister.

"No promises roomie." Evan taunted as he closed the shower door just in time to avoid a room item thrown his way no doubt gunning for his head from Calisto.

(Later after the shower)

Evan was now dressed in his camp uniform wearing a coat over the orange shirt. Yes he was trying to emulate his father but right now his coat was just a jacket seeing as he was to young and small to have an actual duster. He made his way to the door of the cabin stretching his arms a bit and rolling his shoulders as well. Nearby was Calisto reading the Camp Councilor Handbook as well as the Camp Rulebook. Evan personally felt it was a waste of time but this is Calisto for her if Evan won't do the job then she would have to do the job instead.

"What took you so long?" Calisto asked as she looked to Evan.

"Meh shower." Evan said as he sat down on the nearby table.

"Well regardless we have to go." Calisto said as she looked to Evan.

"Ok go where?" Evan asked as Calisto then sighed and put the handbook and rulebook down on the table.

"The Big House." Calisto said as Evan then went wide eyed.

"Ok whatever it is they think I did, I didn't do it." Evan said as he had a history of vandalism AKA pranks at their other schools during the fall when they attended them.

"No you're not in trouble Chiron wanted to talk to us." Calisto said as Evan heard he wasn't in trouble, well not yet at least.

"Got it." Evan said with a silent sigh of relief at escaping trouble for now.

(Scene Break the Big House)

The twins arrived in time to see Patty as she was hanging around Annabeth reading more of the Grimoire. Apparently after meeting some of her siblings Patty wanted to avoid them for a while. It's not that they were mean mind you it's just sometimes when being around about half of them Patty wanted to run for the hills. Some of them weren't exactly lookers and the ones who were gifted in the looks department had their own problems. So in turn Patty opted to hang around Annabeth who was learning more and more about Sparda through the newest half-blood daughter of the Forger Hephaestus.

So they of course arrived at the Big House to find Chiron and Grover waiting for the two of them. "Ah Evan Calisto welcome." Chiron greeted to the two newest campers and the first children of Artemis.

"Hey Chiron what's up?" Evan asked as he kicked a chair up and sat down on it after said chair landed on its legs.

"I had already spoken to Percy about the Zeus's stolen Master Bolt which is the symbol of his power and how Zeus believes Poseidon had used Percy to steal it." Chiron said as Evan had been hearing about this around camp as of late.

"Ok and where do we fall into this?" Calisto asked as she looked to Chiron after taking a seat.

"As difficult as it is to say this with your claiming it seems that Artemis and Zeus are at odds against each other." Chiron said as he knew these two were not guilty of any crime beyond simply being born.

"Zeus is scared of us isn't he?" Evan spoke as Chiron sighed a bit.

"Scared wouldn't be the right word to use more warry then anything." Chiron said as then Calisto smirked to this.

"You mean paranoid?" Calisto scoffed as Chiron sighed seeing these two had a mouth and weren't afraid to use said mouths.

"Anyway." Chiron began before they got off track. "Zeus is warry of you two and with just reason. Sparda was a powerful devil but the fact Sparda was able to do what Zeus was not able to do which was defeat an entire army of devils on his own has put the King of the Gods a bit crossed with Sparda out of jealousy." Chiron began as the twins listened to them. "What made it worse was that prior to the battle Sparda had come to the Gods who were fresh off the war against the Titans and simply told them to stay out of his way and hold the lines." Chiron explained which Evan then smirked at his grandfather's audacity.

"So from then until now Zeus had looked to Demons with contempt and distrust seeing as those who remained in the human world had lusted for power and had been at odds with the Gods many times before going silent." Chiron explained as Evan got the gist of it. "Furthermore the fact Artemis and Zeus are at odds is involving your father seeing as Artemis made it a point to keep Zeus away from her hunters to prevent another tragedy of your namesake Ms. Redgrave." Chiron said as he looked to the daughter of Artemis and Dante.

"So Zeus is all tantrum and spiteful because me and Calisto have demon blood inside us and the fact mom found a loophole around her vow to remain a virgin so she can have us which our dad became the catalyst of making her work to be a better Goddess and practice what she preaches making Zeus ticked he can't go near her hunters anymore because of dad." Evan summarized as Chiron nodded in response to Evan's summery.

"Well way to go mom." Evan said as he was skeptical at first but to hear that after meeting his father his mother had worked without rest to truly practice which she preaches made Evan's budding respect for Artemis grow.

"That doesn't change the fact that we were never supposed to be born does it?" Calisto spoke up breaking the good nature of Evan's respect.

"Regrettably and not for the reasons you may think, it's because your very existence is something unheard of that make many warry of what your capable of and what you will be able to do if given the chance and motivation." Chiron explained as Evan understood what he meant.

"Thinking we may pull a Kratos and go all God of War on the Gods?" Evan asked as he sat there.

"Amongst other things." Chiron explained as Evan understood what Chiron meant and both he and Calisto knew that with the Gods involved they needed to be careful when dealing with the Olympians. Mainly because the Olympians have a history of being backstabbing liars and hypocrites.

Just then the door opened and from it Percy walked in and over to Chiron. "Ah Percy what was the Prophesy?" Chiron asked as Evan heard this.

"Prophesy?" Evan asked as Grover nodded to Evan.

"Yes for a quest." Grover said as Percy nodded and began to recount the Prophesy.

"Oh great." Evan said sarcastically before looking over to Percy. "Well Percy share us our destiny." Evan said with his voice still dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh here is what she said and this is me quoting her word to word." Percy began as he looked to the group before clearing his throat. Once he did so he began to speak and tell the Prophesy he got from the rotting Oracle. "You shall go west, and face the god who turned. Children of the sea and the moon lead the way with three more. You shall find what is stolen and have it safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one who calls you friend. You will fail to save what matters most in the end." Percy recounted the Prophesy the Oracle of Delphi told him as Evan heard this play out with Calisto.

"Was that it?" Calisto asked as she looked to Evan and Percy.

"Yeah that was it." Percy said as Chiron nodded in response to Percy's answer.

"Very well. But know this: The Oracle's words are often double meanings. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass." Chiron explained as Evan heard this and had a hunch as to who the God to the West was.

"So… who's the God in the West?" Percy asked but it was Calisto who spoke up for that one.

"Hades of course." Calisto said as she looked to Percy.

"And I'm guessing those Hellhounds didn't come in here on their own and neither did Titan." Evan said summoning the new Devil Arm while clenching his fist. So either your defenses aren't as good as you thought, you never factored in any demons going at the portal, or you got yourselves a spy in the camp somewhere who summoned them both." Evan said as it was clear he knew Hell Gates and how they open.

"But… Hades is lord of the Dead a War between the Gods wouldn't do him much good seeing as the dead would come to him with or without a war." Calisto said as she saw this through her father's eyes as it were.

"Calisto that is very odd thinking but it would open other avenues." Chiron said as Percy was confused.

"So either Hades has the bolt… or someone wants us to think he has it." Evan said as he began to think it over.

"Claiming you Percy was a desperate gamble by your father and no doubt seeing as you two and Ms. Lowell are such close friends Hephaestus must be siding with Artemis for Patty's sake." Chiron said as he thought it over. "In turn knowing that the ocean and the moon are deeply linked it wouldn't surprise me your powers with Percy's would make you three together a powerful force to be reckoned with." Chiron said as he had the gears in his mind working on the bigger mystery afoot around Olympus.

"Well just two questions to ask." Evan began before looking to Percy. "Your pops needs you Percy… you going to help or what?" Evan asked as he looked to his best friend.

"Of course but I'm not doing it for him." Percy said as Calisto then spoke up.

"Ok next question how do we get to the Underworld do we dig or is there a portal we can use?" Calisto asked as she looked to Chiron.

"The Underworld, like Olympus, moves from age to age. Today you'll find its entrance at D.O.A. Recording Studios in Los Angeles." Chiron explained as Evan heard this as Calisto smirked a bit.

"Well maybe we can sell our soul for a recording contract." Evan said as despite the joke being in poor taste it did cause a few laughs amongst their small group.

"You three may take three companions on your quest." Chiron said as Grover gulped to this. "I doubt you two would remain far apart for long seeing as Twins have this sort of link." Grover said as he looked to the twin children of Artemis and Dante. "Anyhow Mr. D has decided to give Grover a chance to redeem himself as your protectors. If you will have him." Chiron said as Evan shrugged to this.

"Well the guy walked in blind with no information as our protector. I'll say he has guts so what the Hell I'm all for it." Evan said sitting on a chair and plopping his feet on the table.

"Plus he took what he could and used it to do his job we could use the cunning on this quest." Calisto said smiling to Grover as it was 2 for having Grover on the highway to hell with this band of misfits.

"All the way G-man." Percy said shaking Grover's hand accepting him into their group.

"No time to waste, then. I've already taken the liberty of having your bags packed. Now follow me… the fifth and sixth members of your party awaits." Chiron said as Evan smirked to this having a hunch as to who the other two members of their epic quest party would be.

(Later at the camp boarder)

The quartet were met with Annabeth and Patty both of which were carrying bags on their persons. Evan smirked at seeing his childhood friend and the Athena girl who made him and Percy into bait during the game of capture the flag back on Friday. "If you, moon demons, and goat boy are going save the world, I'm the best person to keep you all from messing up, seaweed brain." Annabeth said as she looked to the group.

"Yeah plus we've done everything together so it's all for one and one for all." Patty added smiling to their party of heroes.

"Well on the highway to hell we could use all the company we can get." Evan quipped as he looked to the two girls.

"Just try not to, you know, use us as bait this time." Percy warned her as he rather not risk a repeat of Capture the Flag.

"No promises." Annabeth responded as she looked to Percy.

"Wait up!" Luke was heard as he ran over to the group of new heroes.

"Luke." Patty said happy to see a familiar face.

"Just wanted to say good luck. And I thought maybe you could use these." Luke said holding a pair of sneakers with wings on them. "They came in handy during my quest." Luke said handing them to Percy. "Maia." Luke said as Percy was amazed when he saw the shoes begin to fly using the wings.

"Huh so it's not like God of War good to know." Calisto said as she saw the shoes fly upward.

"A lot of hopes are riding on you Percy. So just… kill some monsters for me, okay?" Luke requests as Percy nodded to the blond.

"I'll do my best. And thanks, Luke." Percy said as the two shook hands.

Percy then looked to the shoes sadly as Evan knew what this meant. "I can't use these can I?" Percy asked as he did remember a few important tidbits of Zeus.

"He meant well but taking to the air would not be wise for you. That is Zeus's domain." Chiron said as Evan then took the shoes.

"Here Grover magic shoes go nuts." Evan said as he tossed the shoes over to Grover.

"For real?" Grover asked as he happily took the shoes from the young Son of Artemis and Dante.

"Percy." Chiron called out as he was now holding a familiar Pen. "You'll remember this item from your encounter at the museum." Chiron said as he held the familiar pen while Grover was seen messing around with the shoes nearby. "Its name is Anaklusmos." Chiron said presenting the pen to Percy.

"Riptide." Percy said as he figured out the translation.

"That is indeed the translation. Your Greek is coming along nicely." Chiron said as Percy was inspecting the pen. "Uncap it." Chiron ordered as Percy did as told causing him to gasp when it extended into a sword. "Celestial Bronze. Deadly to Monsters, but perfectly harmless to humans." Chiron said as Evan and Percy looked at the sword. Evan would have made a joke about Evan having the bigger sword but left it be for now. "They aren't important enough for the blade to kill." Chiron explained as Evan saw the sword may not be much help against demons attack but could do a number on them.

"Unfortunately, Half-Bloods are twice as vulnerable. You can be killed by either Celestial or normal weapons." Chiron warned as Evan and Calisto scoffed seeing as thanks to their blood from their father Dante they were hard to kill.

"Good to know." Percy said as Grover came in for a landing after he finished up having his fun. "Chiron I…" Percy began as he sheathed the sword back into a pen.

"Never mind that, child. Too many times I've said goodbye to my charges, and I have yet to acquire a taste for it." Chiron said as the message was simple. No Goodbyes were needed just a promise of a safe return. "The driver will take you as far as the city. After that, you must venture alone." Chiron said as Patty nodded to this.

"Well we have a few people we could call to give us help when able." Patty said as she remembered Morrison, Lady, and Rodin. Lady had stayed behind while Dante and Trish went to Fortuna for a job there.

"Allies in many I see." Chiron said happy that they may have a way to make the trip go by faster.

"Come on I wanna be back in time for the 4th of July." Evan said as he headed out with Percy.

"Godspeed to you all." Chiron said as the group of demigod heroes took their leave of Camp Half-Blood.

(Scene Break Bus Stop Manhattan)

"Goodbye big apple we'll be back with a lightning bolt." Evan said as he, Calisto, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth purchased a bus ticket for themselves.

"Are you sure we should take the bus?" Patty asked as Calisto heard this.

"What makes you say that?" Calisto asked curious to why Patty thought that.

"Well if quests in RPG's have taught me anything is that it's not as simple as boarding a taxi to the museum." Patty said noting how this could turn bad for them all.

"Yeah but what choice do we have walking?" Percy asked seeing as LA was on the other side of the country walking was basically suicide.

"Well won't learn anything second guessing it." Evan said as everyone began to board their bus. But as Evan was about to board the bus his eyes landed on a cloaked figure making her way into the bus as well. She was clearly out of place here but no one paid her any mind as she hopped aboard the bus. As Evan looked deeply into this he felt a hand tap his shoulder and looked to see Patty there.

"Evan are you ok?" Patty asked as she looked to Evan with concern.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Evan said as Patty nodded before the dup boarded the bus with Percy, Annabeth, Calisto, and Grover. The Bus once was fully boarded and the fairs paid for took off down the road to carry its passengers to their desired destination wherever it may be here in the United States.

(Scene Break on the road)

30 minutes all it took was 30 minute for shit to hit the fan. When they boarded thus bus Evan had gone to sleep till they arrived at their destination. Barely 30 minutes had passed and already Evan was on the roof of the bus shooting at the incoming Furies. Evan then with Elysium slashed one in two as he then used Hunter to shoot another in the head.

"Jesus Fucking Christ I can't sleep for 30 minutes!" Evan called out as he then slashed another one away which was then shot by Calisto who was atop with her brother.

"Another day in the life huh?" Calisto asked as she then jumped over a Fury and kicked it while Evan slashed it through the waist.

"No kidding." Evan said as he then stood back to back with his twin sister.

The two then stood back to back and with an incredible combo attack they took care of all the Furies and sent them back to wherever they had come from. In doing so the two smirked as Evan shouldered Elysium and Calisto crossed her arms with the Elven Nights in hand. But before they could celebrate their victory something happened a panic of sorts as they saw people in the bust below looking at something behind.

The two looked and saw something bashing its way through the woods. In turn they saw a Devil shoot out and began chasing the bus. The bus obviously began to pick up speed suggesting the driver saw this and in fear and worry for the safety of the passengers put the pedal to the metal. As he drove off the twins saw the demons appearance as it had a whip like right arm akin to a tentacle as it chased them down. Its legs were hooves as the right arm was a claw hand with spikes. Its chest area had a demonic face upon it that carried the mark of the beast for design.

The devil roared out as the two got ready for a long fight knowing thus brute was common in the underworld but incredibly hard and annoying to deal with also. But before they could attack the Demon sent its whip at the bust and got a good grip on it but didn't end it there. The Demon then yanked hard causing the buss to swerve before propelling itself torts said bus. The result was the bus crashing in the side of the wall and blowing up close to the engine.

Evan and Calisto meanwhile were hurled off the bus and to the ground as they rolled a bit. "Dammit." Evan cursed but just then he saw the Demon was upon them. It looked ready to smash them with its claws as the two acted fast. They rolled out of the way to avoid he attack just in time as they were back on their feet.

"Guys!" Percy cried out as he, Annabeth, Grover, and Patty ran over to them.

"Get to cover we'll handle ugly here!" Evan called out but just then the air went silent. They looked to the wreckage and saw the cloaked figure walking out ever so calmly. She gave the devil a calm yet calculative glare from under her hood as the wind blew the cloak a bit revealing an O-Katana. She glared at her foe as it looked ready to attack as clearly she seemed annoyed by its very presence.

The Demon then charged at the girl and in turn faster than either the demon or the demigods could see, the swordsman had elegantly flipped to avoid the attack, and onto the devils back. To everyone's shock the mysterious figure had at some point drew her blade giving clear view to the blades engraving.

"Tartarus?" Evan asked as he saw it was engraved upon the weapons blade. He was already dead; he just didn't know it yet. Knowing the battle was now long over, the girl slowly and precisely sheathed her blade. It was at this point that the girl fully sheathed her sword, and in turn the demons body fell into four equally bloody pieces all over the floor. As the body went limp, the girl stepped off the carcass and onto the ground once more.

But before anyone could thank her she pointed her sheath sword at the group while glaring at them. "I will only ask once… give me the Master Bolt I'll let you all walk away." She said pointing her sheathed weapon at the group.

"We don't have it Hades does!" Percy argued against the mysterious girl accusations at them.

"I see." The girl said as it seems like she was about to walk away. But just then she charged with her cloak flying off and in turn her Katana Tartarus drawn to strike Percy down. But then Elysium was used to block the attack as the two blades met each other in a struggle.

"But you don't buy it." Evan said as the girl scoffed a bit before they managed to push each other back. Evan saw she looked exactly like the girl from his dreams as he wondered if she would be stabbing him at some point like in his mentioned dreams. "Well then guess we're doing this the hard way!" Evan called out before he pulled out Hunter and Slayer and pointed them at this unknown girl.

The two began to fight as Evan shot his guns at her to which she spun the Katana around with ease before lining the bullets up to her side. She then used said blade to launch them back at Evan who was then forced to use Elysium to cut through the bullets and hit the tree behind him instead.

Evan then went for the frontal assault but the girl saw it coming and sheathed Tartarus with a spin. Once she did this during the spin she hit Evan in the gut so hard the sheath went flying out like projectile with Evan at the end of it. Evan was sent flying before he took the sheath and threw it at the girl who then stabbed Tartarus out causing the sheath to slide in perfectly.

Once this was done Evan landed and then charged swinging Tartarus at the girl who blocked it with ease and smirked at Evan. "Intriguing I've never met someone demigod or otherwise who can keep up with me." The girl said before pushing Evan back. She then used a martial arts type push causing Evan to go flying back and hitting another tree enough to crack it. "But fighting you like this… has no meaning." The girl said as she saw Evan was tired and facing him when he wasn't at full strength left a bad taste in her mouth.

"So what of it?" Evan asked as he looked to the girl who then smirked in response.

"Get strong… and meet me at St Louis then we'll have a fight proper." She said as she began to walk away from the fight finally.

"What no name and number?" Evan asked as the girl stopped and then smirked in response.

"Evelyn." The girl said as she looked to the group. "Call me Evelyn… the true successor to Sparda." Evelyn said before she slashed the air with Tartarus and opened a portal of sorts. Before anyone could question her she vanished into it as Evan saw this take place.

All was silent for a while before Percy finally spoke up with confusion evident in his voice. "Who the heck was that?" Percy asked as Annabeth shrugged a bit.

"Not sure but I can say one thing for certain." Annabeth began but it was Evan who spoke.

"She wasn't human… but she wasn't a demigod either." Evan said as Demigods all had this certain trick to locating one. She had Demigod like abilities but that trick wasn't on her. Clearly she had human blood but the silver hair… something like that is a dead giveaway that she has demonic blood. Whatever or whoever that girl was… Evan couldn't wait to face her again.

"I doubt we've heard the last of her but I look forward to when we see her again." Calisto said as she smirked a bit to this.

"Come on we need to go before any more trouble shows up." Patty said as with that in mind they all took their leave.

"Agreed." Annabeth as she and their group left to find a spot to hide away and make camp for later. Night was approaching and Evan knew setting up camp with demons and monsters in the area would be better than finding them but unable to fight due to exhaustion. They needed their strength but while they left they failed to notice a demonic eye watching them from above observing and almost waiting for something to happen. It continued to follow them as its task here was to observe nothing more.

(Scene Break Location unknown)

"Soon…" A demonic voice was heard in the shadows as a pair of glowing eyes was seen giving off a demonic aura. "Very soon…" It repeated no doubt waiting for its long desired freedom after so many millennia of being trapped.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well let's end the chapter here for now. I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time remember to review the chapter and as I always say ja-ne.


	5. Mission 5 The Son Awakens

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Hey here is a new chapter so let's start this ok.

(Start Ares Temple)

Ares was smirking as he saw Evelyn performing as to be expected. Rousing trouble to get a rise out of Zeus and Hades. Zeus was blaming Poseidon for stealing the Master Bolt and Hades was doing the same with his helm missing. Ares was considering having Poseidon's trident taken as well but even he knew not to push it. He managed to get another God to help him out as no one would suspect a minor God going traitor with how many there was.

He smirked knowing that anything can set Zeus over the edge and seeing as his favorite daughter Artemis had a son and a daughter with the Son of Sparda Zeus was just looking for an excuse to blast the twins. He to bide his time and wait but he couldn't help but be giddy about it as well. The next task would be simple and that was to plant the Master Bolt on Percy at the right moment. But just then he heard movement and looked to the door and saw someone had entered his temple.

He was wide eyed when he realized it was Aphrodite and quickly began to hide the items but she then stopped him. "No need Ares I already know it was you who did it." Aphrodite said as she entered the temple exposing Ares.

"Wait what?" HE asked as he looked to Aphrodite eyes glowing with the fires of war.

"I figured it was you because who is the one god other than Hades who'd benefit from a war between us all?" Aphrodite asked as she looked to Ares who was itching for a war since World War II. But before Ares could try to do something to silence Aphrodite she raised her hand to stop him. "Now don't get on edge I actually want in on your little scheme." Aphrodite said as she looked to the surprised Ares.

"Wait you want in?" Ares asked in shock as he looked to his lover.

"Well of course after all with Artemis' twins in play I just can't help myself and this point." Aphrodite said with a smirk on her face. "After all after that little wager Artemis and I had I've been trying to think of ways to go after her and get her where it hurts most." Aphrodite said as Ares saw where Aphrodite was going. "And what better way than her kids? After all that Evan would become such a stud a couple rounds in bed and I'm sure Calisto would enjoy a job at a brothel." Aphrodite said as she had been shimmering with rage these past three millennia over that wager that made Artemis hunters untouchable.

But Aphrodite knew that Artemis Hunters were basically her adopted children Evan and Calisto on the other hand were her actual children. So what would hurt the Maiden Goddess worse harm to her adopted children or harm to her actual children? Aphrodite knew the answer to that thus she opted to go after the twins instead.

"You're insane but it's so insane it might just work." Ares said as he looked to his lover.

"Of course." Aphrodite said with a sinister smirk on her face. "I'm guessing you got Hercules involved as well." Aphrodite asked as Ares smirked to her in response.

"We shall wait and see." Ares said before he had something thrown at him.

"A gift for our joint efforts." Aphrodite said as Ares looked and was wide eyed when he saw that it was Poseidon's trident.

"You cheeky little cuck." Ares commented as Aphrodite smirked in response to the Olympian God of War.

(Scene Break Evelyn)

Evelyn was walking away as she held Medusa's head while Auntie M's burned to the ground. No one would remember it of course but Evelyn was ok with that. She could find a use for the head later especially the trouble she went through in stealing the Trident. As she walked away she made her way to St. Louis to meet with her desired opponent in Evan.

As she walked away the light formed a shadow at her feet but it was not her image but in fact the image of a demonic being. She intended to show this world her power the power of a Sparda. And she will cut down anyone who gets in her way to her desired power be they Gods or otherwise.

After all Might controls everything and for without power you can't protect anything… let alone yourself. That was the truth of the world in which demons and gods roam about.

(Scene Break with Percy's group)

The group were gathered around a camp fire as Annabeth and Patty were sleeping nearby. Evan was feeding the fire as Calisto was cleaning her guns nearby. "Jeez really grateful you grabbed our bags guys." Percy said as Calisto and Evan were smart enough to grab the bags when the bust had crashed thanks to Hades torturers that attacked them.

"Hey someone had to be smart enough to remember." Evan said as he threw a piece of wood into the fire to keep it burning.

"Yeah I'm just surprised it's you." Calisto said as she joined them as Evan glared at his twin sister.

"Hey." Evan warned her showing he was up for a tussle if he was baited by her.

"Hey Grover." Percy began as Grover looked to Percy while eating a tin can. "I'm sorry about getting you mixed up in this dumb quest. It's my fault your even here." Percy apologized as Evan and Calisto heard him.

"Percy I begged Mr. D to bind me to you." Grover said as he looked to the Son of Poseidon. "Bringing you back safe from this Quest is the only way I'll ever get my searchers license." Grover said as he looked a bit saddened by this.

"Ok this I got to hear." Calisto said finishing her work as Evan joined in.

"Come on Grover we're by a camp fire so let's tell some tales." Evan said as he joined in wanting to hear what beef their Satyr was carrying.

"License to search for what?" Percy asked as he was also curios like his friends.

"Not what, who." Grover corrected as Evan paid attention. "The Great God Pan. Lord of all Satyrs and protector of all wild places on Earth." Grover began as he looked saddened to the trash on the ground. "He disappeared Two Thousand Years ago, and ever since the bravest Satyrs of each generation have pledged their lives to finding him. My father was a searcher… and my uncle. But it'll be different for me. I'll be the first searcher to come back alive." Grover said as it was clear to the trio Grover lost family trying to find the missing Pan.

"Hang on. The first? You mean EVERY Satyr that has gone off to find Pan has died?" Percy asked as Evan and Calisto both heard him.

"And you still want to go?" Evan asked as even he was worried for his favorite half donkey friend.

"The belief that he's out there somewhere is all that keeps us Satyr's from despairing when we look at what humans have done to the world." Grover said as the trio heard this while the Satyr ate an empty can.

"Geez give mankind some credit we're not that bad." Evan said as he sat there with his sword.

"Funny when one considers." Grover joked a bit knowing the twins being a child of three bloodlines. But then things became quiet as Grover saw Percy was the quietest but could still feel his emotions flaring about. "You're not selfish, Percy." Grover said as he knew what Percy was thinking and feeling.

"What how did you?" Percy began but Evan cut him off.

"You don't need to be a Satyr to read you Percy." Evan said as he spun Hunter in his hand. "Point is you don't give a rat's ass about saving their world, you just want payback for your mom, and to impress your dad." Evan said before Percy shot up while Grover agreed with Evan.

"Evan you're my best friend but your only half-right. I can care less about what my dad thinks. He never cared about me!" Percy said pointing an accusing finger before Calisto laughed a bit.

"I thought denial was in Egypt." Calisto said as Evan glared at the smart aleck.

"What about you guys and your mom!" Percy accused as that was a low blow but he wasn't done. "How do you not resent her for ditching you?!" Percy demanded as Evan then scoffed a bit.

"Who says I don't?" Evan asked as he sat on the log surprising the duo here. "I mean I'm the SON of Artemis the man hating Goddess of Olympus. Imagine every day of my life knowing something is wrong with you that you'll never be good enough for her being her son not her daughter." Evan said as he sat there throwing some wood into the fire. "Dad said there time fighting through the Temen-Ni-Gru changed her for the better she no longer hated men as she used to and was willing to give them the benefit of the doubt." Evan said as Calisto paid attention to her brother.

"But if that was true… why leave Calisto and me?" Evan asked as he looked to the fire. "Elysium was her gift to me but why leave us both… at the very least she could have taken Calisto with her to joint her hunters yet she left us both." Evan said as he looked to his sword with longing. "So yeah I resent her but I'm willing to let her explain herself if and when we meet." Evan said as he looked at the engravings on his parent's keepsake sword.

"Evan… I." Percy began but Calisto cut him off instead.

"We'll take first watch you two get some sleep." Calisto said grabbing her gear. "I'm going to scout the area." She said grabbing her bow and hunting knives to scout.

"Hurry back." Evan said as Percy and Grover went to sleep. Evan then noted thunder afar as he knew something was happening up with the Olympians… something told Evan the danger has changed somehow.

(Scene Break on Olympus Zeus Temple)

Zeus was enjoying some alone time in his temple. After everything that has been going on with his brother stealing his master bolt despite his lies that he did not he needed some down time. But as he was enjoying some peace it came to an abrupt halt when the doors of his temple slammed open. "ZEUS!" Poseidon was heard as he came in glaring at Zeus clearly angry.

"What is it brother come to return my Master Bolt." Zeus glared but Poseidon was angry.

"Where is it?" Poseidon asked as he glared at Zeus.

"Where is what?" Zeus asked but Poseidon then grabbed him by the collar of his suit.

"Where is my Trident?!" Poseidon yelled as he glared upon his brother.

"I do not have your Trident Poseidon!" Zeus yelled getting himself free of the grip.

"You're the ONLY one among us who has reason to, you stole my Trident because of your accusations that I stole your Master Bolt!" Poseidon yelled as Zeus was almost offended by this.

"I would not do something as petty as that!" Zeus yelled but Poseidon scoffed in response.

"Regrettably your track record says otherwise." Poseidon said as he knew Zeus was in fact one of the most petty Gods out there. After all he wasn't just the unofficial god of man whores but he was also known to be vindictive for the most foolish of reasons.

"Are you honestly accusing me of stealing your trident for stealing my Master Bolt!?" Zeus asked as he glared at Poseidon for this unjust accusation.

"Well I am not accusing you of stepping on my foot!" Poseidon yelled as he glared at his younger brother.

"Well regrettably you're wrong I did NOT steal your Trident." Zeus yelled as he glared at his brother.

"Then if not you then who?" Poseidon asked knowing his brother would blame the first person that comes to mind for the recent theft of the Trident.

Zeus thought it over as he tried to think of who would possibly have to gain from stealing Poseidon's Trident and possibly his Master Bolt. Hades gains nothing from a possible war between the gods beyond what he already has and none of the others has anything to gain. Unless it's someone he would never suspect someone who he had once thought would remain true to her words. "Wait…" Zeus began as he realized what was going on. "I'm a fool." Zeus said as he never thought SHE would be behind this.

"Zeus I hope you're not about to accuse someone without evidence again." Poseidon said hoping he didn't indirectly put someone to the chopping block.

"I'll tell you at the meeting." Zeus said as this was important right now.

(Later at the Council Chambers)

The Olympians were called in for an emergency meeting of sorts as many of them were dragged away from prior meetings for this. "Ok Zeus you better have a good reason for this." Hermes said as he was clearly in the middle of something prior.

"I do… another theft has been done against the Big Three." Zeus said as this got everyone in shock.

"Wait who got robbed this time?" Hephaestus asked as this was a shocking turn of events.

"It was me." Poseidon said as he showed the distinct lack of his trident at the moment.

"Wait uncle you were robbed then that means your innocent!" Apollo called out as Artemis had a bad feeling about this whole meeting.

"Yes it should be but it seems my brother is still convinced I did it with help." Poseidon said as Zeus glared at his brother who he felt was the thief. "And the person who in his words aided me it would seem she is being accused." Poseidon said as Artemis was wide eyed for a moment as the only female Olympians were Hestia, Aphrodite, Hera, Athena, and Artemis herself.

Soon Zeus eyes were on Artemis as she knew what this meant for them all. "By Chaos I think Tartarus has frozen over." Aphrodite said in shock when she saw this going on.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Artemis asked as she glared back at them.

"Artemis I know it was you and your children who did it." Zeus said as Artemis was in shock that her own father was accusing her of stealing from the Big Three.

"Excuse me?" Artemis asked as she glared at her Father.

"It's the only possible truth Devils desire Power and what better Power than that of the Big Three?" Zeus asked as he glared at Artemis.

"My children had NOTHING to do with this! Must I remind you father that they are on a quest to get YOUR stolen Master Bolt back!" Artemis yelled as she glared at her father.

"Zeus I have to agree with Artemis surely you're not honestly accusing her of this are you?" Hera asked as she may be married to Zeus but even she had to admit accusing Artemis was going a bit too far.

"Silence Hera!" Zeus yelled as it was like fear was controlling him somehow. "It's what ALL Demons are like they want power and will do everything they must to acquire it!" Zeus argued as he glared at Artemis. "And this Quest may be a farce so they can steal our symbols of power for themselves." Zeus said as it was clear Zeus had a great hatred for all things demonic regardless of their relations to Sparda.

"I'm warning you father if they are harmed I swear I will." Artemis began her threat as the Gods were still reeling how Artemis was doing it a second time since the twins came to be known.

"No they shall be left be but if neither the Trident or the Bolt are returned there will be War… and those two amongst your Hunters Artemis… they will be the first to die." Zeus said as Artemis glared at her father knowing if her father wasn't going to be reasonable… then as Dante would say… screw the ancient laws. She may be the Goddess of the Hunt but she was also the Goddess of Childbirth and the Wild both giving her ample room as a mother to protect her children from Zeus.

First she needed to get to her Hunters then she would get a new Devil Arm to Evan. He may need it and lucky for her… he would be close to where her hunters had set up their camp.

(Scene Break Quest Party Train)

"Well this was lucky." Evan said as the group were now in a train after Grover found a missing lamb whom they returned to a rich owner for a reward. Thanks to this and directions the lamb gave them they were now on a train to St. Luis. Annabeth wanted to sight see at first but since Evelyn was calling out Evan the tri-breed wasn't going to turn down a challenge.

Annabeth wanted to avoid this and continue the quest since she didn't need a brawl ruining her chance to sight see. Calisto was of course looking out the window with one leg over the other in a feminine way. Percy sat across from the three girls as Patty sat between both Annabeth and Calisto.

"Yeah who knew lamp chops could be useful beyond food." Calisto teased as Grover was clocked out asleep right now.

"Guys that's not nice." Patty scolded as the twins laughed and shrugged to Patty's scolding.

"Um… are we going to ignore the Elephant in here any longer?" Percy asked as something had been bugging him that he needed to voice.

"Elephant what Elephant?" Evan asked as he looked to his best friend as Calisto was also confused.

"Yeah I think I know what you're talking about." Patty agreed as she and Percy looked out the window to see wild Centaur's running about the open country.

"How does everyone miss this stuff going on?" Percy asked as he pointed to the Centaurs outside with his thumb.

"It's mist." Annabeth explained while reading a book.

"Uh yeah everyone misses it but they don't missed the demons." Evan explained as Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I agree." Percy said as Annabeth then snapped her book shut.

"Not missed with e-d but Mist with s-t." Annabeth began as she went into explanation mode. "Listen up Seaweed brain and Lunar Head when Gods and monsters mix with mortal they create something called Mist. It doesn't affect half-blood but it does affect mortal so they don't freak out over what they are seeing." Annabeth said as she looked to the duo.

"Huh well imagine that." Calisto said as Evan was confused for a moment.

"Sorry Lunar Head?" Evan said as he was stuck on that one.

"Well since you're the first children of Artemis someone had to come up with a nickname for you two." Annabeth said as she looked to the twins.

"Well guess that means you two are one of us now." Patty joked as Percy smiled as well.

"One of us, one of us." Percy joked as he looked to the moon twins.

Just then a voice was heard on the intercom as the group save for the sleeping Grover heard this. "WE'VE ARRIVED AT ST. LOUIS STATION. THERE WILL BE A THREE-HOUR LAYOVER BEFORE DEPARTURE TO POINT WEST." The voice called out as Evan then stood up.

"Ok then time for my showdown." Evan said as he was going to face Evelyn and figure out what beef she has with him anyway.

"Evan we have a short time table you know." Patty urged as Evan then shrugged a bit.

"Hey if I don't make it back go on without me and I'll catch up… assuming I'm still alive." Evan said as he smirked to his fellow Demi-Gods.

"Idiot." Calisto said as she walked passed him as they got ready to head out.

(Meanwhile with Evelyn)

Evelyn was seen standing atop a building overlooking the Arch found in LA. She gave it a glare sensing the Monster inside. She was leaning against a wall of sorts as she waited for Evan to appear for their desired blood duel. "What is it about you…?" She began as she looked to the train Evan would no doubt be arriving in. "What is it about you that draws me to you?" Evelyn asked as she looked and waited for Evan to arrive for their desired blood duel.

(Later over with Evan)

Evan was seen walking down a path to a large building ahead that seemed to have been deserted. It was quiet and Evan had opted to go it alone instead. But he already knew something wasn't right knowing full well getting from point A to Point B was never easy especially as easy as this pathway looked to him. Evan knew a trap was coming and thus opted to spring it himself for the entertainment factor of the incoming attacks.

He barely took five steps in before he pointed his hand out to the side. As he did this a Devil was there and quickly avoided the attack as it glared at Evan. Evan then smirked and showed his hand was a finger gun which meant he didn't draw his gun on the reptilian Devil with blades across its body.

The Devil did not like how it was tricked so easily and roared at the son of Dante and Artemis. "Well then let's have some fun." Evan said but as soon as he said that multiple demons popped out all roaring and growling at Evan showing they intend to stand in his way.

Evan laughed before he put his earbuds on and started up a track to one of his favorite songs. He knew one thing this party was about to get crazy.

*Insert Devil Trigger by Casey Edwards ft. Ali Edwards

Once the music started he got the rhythm and beat going as he began to make his way trots his foes ready to unleash hell on the demons. The demons began to approach him as Evan smirked in response with his hands ready to grab either his sword, guns, or his newest Devil Arm. Just then the Demons attacked as Evan then took out Elysium and began slashing his way through the Demons.

"Dope." Evan said as he smirked at his foe. He then charged at them with stinger before using needle at one demon. Once he did so he jumped back and used Hunter and Slayer to start shooting up the demons as they were being filled with bullets from his twin guns. Evan wasn't done with his onslaught as he then brought out Titan and kicked the ground splattering a demons head all over the ground.

The Devils charged in and in turn Evan began to punch and kick them making Bruce Lee sounds as he did so. He then saw a large demon and managed to punch it back torts the door before him. He then charged in and kicked it using the demon as a battering ram. The Devil busted through the door and splattered on the far wall as Evan slid to a halt. "Cool." Evan said as he got ready for the next wave.

Just then he was attacked by more Devil as Evan jumped over one and with Elysium sliced down its back and causing its blood to spew out before landing. Once he did so the Devil In question fell down dead with Evan smirking in response to defeating that Devil. Just then more demonic foes appeared as Evan then began to punch and kick them away as with each blow their face fractured revealing blood trailing from the strike wounds. He was clearly an expert with hand to hand while he was using Titan as he even made cliché karate noises with each attack.

A devil came at him and thus Evan raised his foot up and smashed it down splattering its skull all over the place. "Badass!" Evan boasted as he cracked his knuckles in response.

Just then more Devils got in his way and with them it seems the Beasts got his scent and decided to jump in. Evan smirked and charged head first and slid on his knees while firing off Hunter and Slayer. He then jumped and flipped in the air while firing off the twin guns before landing. In turn he switched Elysium to a reverse grip and channeled his demonic and Olympian power into it causing the blade to glow a crimson/silver color. He then slashed out multiple times sending the attacks straight at his foes causing the demons to and beasts to be sliced up by it. Evan didn't end it there as then did a spin attack slashing the Devils around him before jumping upward and stabbing a Harpy in the chest.

Just then Hell Rages and a few Furies came at Evan as he smirked in response to this. He then saw another weapon from a busted case and smirked at what he saw. Evan then jumped up and grabbed the Fury before slamming it to the wall. He then grabbed a Hell Rage by the tail before slamming it into another Fury. The Third one came at Evan as he then slashed at it and used it as a spring board to the new weapon.

The second Hell Rage and the remaining Furies came at Evan only to be hit by his new weapon. It was a duel barreled shotgun as the shells went off on each of them as Evan was lucky the weapon could make two shots before needing to reload. On its side the word 'revenant,' was engraved in elegant cursive script as Evan smirked at them. "Awesome." Evan said as it was clear he was showing these demonic fuckers whose boss.

Just then another Devil came at Evan as it was a large one but he was ready for it. Thus with Titan he stopped the Devils fist and then with Revenant shot its kneecap. The Devil fell down grasping it knee as Evan saw it tail was exposed. He then grabbed it with all his might and spun to build momentum. He then slammed the Demon through the ceiling creating a passage way upward.

Evan then used his Air hike to get higher as he was on the next floor before long. It seemed though the Devil had made it through a few floors and thus he was forced to use Air Hike some more while fighting off other Demons. Evan was showing that as a Sparda he did his legacy proud by being both badass and stylish while hunting. Soon Evan was on the 5th Floor but quickly found the Devil to which he stabbed it in its head causing it to cry out in pain before dying.

Evan smirked swinging Elysium a bit before putting it on his back and cracking his hands. "Savage!" Evan called out as he got ready for the next wave as with each announcement it sounded like he was rating his style like a video game battle scene.

Just then Evan was attacked some more to which he jumped over the chargers and shot at them while jumping between them. He then landed on the other side to which he proceeded to fire of Revenant at them before he was surrounded. HE then began a move of shoot and reload as if he was using Nunchucks as he once more did the Kung Fu sounds while doing it. The Devils were of course knocked back as he then switched back to Hunter and Slayer.

He began dodging and avoiding attack as he charged up his Demonic and Olympian power into the twin guns as they began to glow. Soon once he was clear he turned to his foes and fired the guns off smirking as the empowered bullets ricochet off one demon and over to another before repeating. Once his foes were down Evan then with Elysium slashed through them all with ease showing he was the better fighter against his demonic foes.

He then stabbed cut off the head of a four eyed devil before stabbing said head and stabbing a Lamia through the chest. He proceeded to slice upward as once the head was free he kicked it torts another Devil as he smirked in response to the event going on.

"Goal!" Evan called out as the head hit its target before he charged at it. It wasn't long until he jumped up and cut downward with Elysium slicing the four armed devil down in two. Once he did that he smirked flicking his hands a bit clearly enjoying himself here. "Sick Skills!" Evan boasted as he was having the time of his life right now.

Just then he used Elysium to block another attack as he then pushed back a Fury and saw how it glared at him. "Return the Trident Evan Redgrave!" The Fury called out as Evan heard this and was confused.

"Trident? Sorry don't have it." Evan said spinning Elysium in his hand a bit.

The Fury roared out causing Evan to dodge and avoid the Fury with ease. "Jeez did Poseidon lose his Trident and Zeus decided to make me a scapegoat?" Evan said as he then avoided an attack by back flipping to a chair closes to a window. "Jeez thanks grandpa Big Z really feeling the family love here." Evan said as he spun around to the window on the chair and gave the clouds the finger in turn.

Just then Evan dodged another attack as the Fury ended up smashing through the window as he smirked to this. The Fury roared out and charged at Evan only to find her face in the barrel of Revenant before Evan fired it off. The Furies face exploded and with it the body turned to gold dust as Evan smirked in response to his victory here.

Just then Evan then came at the door and saw how a large eye/mouth thing blocked his path. Evan smirked as he just loved a challenge sometimes and got ready to go up against it. He then went for a full frontal assault as he charged at the thing with Elysium out. It fired eye beams at him but after Evan avoided it he began punching and kicking it with Titan. Once he did that he pointed at it point blank with Revenant before firing it off all the while causing blood to come out with each attach. He then jumped back and unleashed a hellfire of bullets upon the Devil.

The devil was covered in blood and wounds as it was clear despite being a defensive wall it could not stop Evan so easily. Evan then charged in with stinger and proceeded to end the Devils life causing it to open the path to the Elevator. "Smoking Sexy Style." Evan announced as he pressed the button for the top floor and began to long ride up to the roof.

*End OST

(Scene Break over with Calisto's group)

While Evan was off having his duel Calisto, Annabeth, Percy, and Grover had left the arch when Percy was attacked by Echidna. She was stuck with Percy when it happened and sent both her and Chimera packing. But they managed to escape into the water and now they were running trying to find Evan after they missed there ride over to LA.

"We need to find Evan." Percy said as he was now carrying 6 orbs after his dive into the water no doubt for later use.

"Yeah what a way to go south huh." Calisto said as she went after her friends.

*Insert Bayonetta OST Angel Advent A

But just then they all stopped as a bright light shined down from above them as Calisto was forced to stop as well. "Oh no." Calisto said as Percy saw this and shielded his eyes with his friends.

"What's going on?" Percy asked as Calisto looked up and saw some familiar forms descent from above.

"Well if we have Demons down south… what do we have up north?" Calisto asked but clearly her question was rhetorical.

"So we got help?" Annabeth asked figuring if Devils were real then so were Angels.

"No trust me they may be angels but they are NOT friendly especially to beings of other Religions or Pantheons." Calisto confirmed as her glasses reflected what she saw as she saw Angels coming down no doubt to try and kill her. This is what she gets for training under an Umbra Witch she just knew it.

*End OST

Calisto quickly grabbed her guns and jumped upward torts her foes before proceeding to kick, punch, shoot, and slash them away. Once she landed the Angels to her surprise were in Chaos as opposed to Purgatory this time. Once she landed on the ground the Angels fell down around them as Calisto then turned to the others. "RUN!" She called out and in turn the group of four agreed for now knowing this was Calisto's fight.

"I'll protect them!" Patty called out as she led Once Percy, Grover, and Annabeth away to safety.

Once Calisto was alone with the Angels returning she then smirked in response. "Well then." Calisto began as she flicked her arms to the side in a feminine way before spinning on her heels. She then topped it off by pointing her guns at the Angels. "Let's dance you naughty Angels." She smirked before the battle officially began.

*Insert Bayonetta OST Battle Theme Mysterious Destiny

The angels attacked as Calisto was ready for them as the proceeded to fire off all four of her guns smiling as the each hit the angels in the head. Calisto jumped up and fired some more as she was upside down midair showing the amount of skills she had. As she landed on the wall she jumped off in time to avoid a range attack by Angels with tuba weapons. This allowed her to jump over them and fired at them before going at them.

The Guns in her hands were replaced by her twin daggers and in turn slashed downward on them. She wasn't done as once she landed she spun kick at an Angels face and fired her gun off at it. She then got up close with another one and spun around its body before twisting its arm enough that not only did it fall over the arm was torn off.

She then jumped upward in time to avoid an attack by a split of her hair and activated her Witch Time. In doing so time slowed down to a halt as she was airborne again. Soon she spun around and began firing off all four of her guns at the Angels who were unable to respond to this assault. The Bullets halted at each Angels head as this would be the last thing they saw before meeting their maker Jubileaus.

When Witch Time ended the Angels were all shot in the head and burst out into Halos to which she took them and landed on a car. The result was the car being crushed as she smirked at her apparent victory here.

*End OST

"Beautiful!" Patty called out as all eyes were on her now. "What?" She asked as she saw the looks. "Rodin wasn't here to say it." Patty defended as she saw the eyes were all on her.

"It's not over yet." Calisto said as a portal began to open to release another Angel from it. Judging by the size and form it took she was hoping she was wrong in thinking it an Audito Level of Angels. But alas it seems the fates were against her as she saw a familiar form I a twin headed dragon like Angel with its main body being the statue like head most of the powerful Angels are known to possess. "Oh fuck me." Calisto cursed realizing things were getting worse.

"What is that?" Percy asked in shock as he saw the massive Angel descending but it was Patty who answered.

"An Audito its named is Fortitudo." Patty said as she then looked to Percy. "Despite being angels they are just as bad as any devil because of what they do to their followers and if my hunch is right to other Pantheons followers." Patty said as she saw Fortitudo descend upon them.

"_**Umbra Apprentice bound to the, prophesy of end times carrier of Sparda's lineage at last we find you."**_ Fortitudo said as the group saw despite having two dragon heads it was the statue like head that spoke these words.

"Found me?" Calisto asked as she looked to Fortitudo.

"_**Yes. Please forgive my earlier trespass I had to be sure you were the one who fit the, prophesy."**_ Fortitudo said as he looked to Calisto. _**"Despite being of demonic blood we denizens of Paradiso hold great respect for Sparda and his bloodline so I'd much favor if you come with me of your own volition."**_ Fortitudo said as he looked down upon Calisto.

"Prophesy?" Calisto asked as she walked to the side a bit. "This is news to me ugly so forgive me for being skeptic." Calisto said as the Angel heard this.

"_**The End times are upon us the end of the beings who live upon Chaos shall be met with the end of the world. Already our armies are preparing for the final battle with Inferno who is to be led by one carrying the blood of the moon and of Inferno."**_ Fortitudo said as Calisto then glared at the Angel.

"So why come for me?" Calisto asked as she knew save for Patty Percy, Annabeth, and Grover could not speak Enochian let alone hope to understand it fluently like the Redgrave's.

"_**You were simply available and by that question it will lead to one of asking what if you refuse. Am I correct on this assumption?"**_ Fortitudo asked as he looked down upon Calisto.

"Perfectly." Calisto answered as Fortitudo then sighed a bit.

"_**Then I shall kill you and go for your brother and if he so refuses his life shall be forfeit as well to leave Inferno without a leader for its armies."**_ Fortitudo said as he glared down upon Calisto.

"Well then better go home crying." Calisto said before shooting at Fortitudo's face as the bullet ricochet off the angel's cheek. "Because I'm not going anywhere and you're not going near my twin." Calisto said as Fortitudo then laughed in response to Calisto's words.

"_**Challenging me with both the Dark Arts and the pathetic Olympians powers?! No matter the age no matter the form those who study the arts of the Witches and those of other Pantheons never learn."**_ Fortitudo mocked only to be shot by Calisto again multiple times as oppose to the one shot from Elven Nights.

"Flock off, feather face." Calisto called out glaring at her foe before taking a battle stance ready to kick ass. Just then one of the dragon heads fired a powerful blast of flames as Calisto quickly responded by jumping out of the way of it. "Let's dance!" Calisto called out as it was time to fight this ugly ass flocker.

In turn the battle began as Calisto started off by firing her guns at Fortitudo. Fortitudo flew between the buildings causing a panic as Calisto quickly ran to get higher ground to take him down. As this occurred Patty, Grover, Annabeth, and Percy were seen getting to higher ground as well just in case this Angel makes a life size very real version of the game 'The Floor is Lava,' if what the stories Bayonetta had told them was true.

Atop the buildings Calisto was running from rooftop to rooftop as she kept firing at Fortitudo. The Angel of course roared and fired off its beams at the tri-breed girl. But alas Calisto proved to be too fast for the attacks by the powerful Angel. Fortitudo then roared and attacked with his dragon heads. But Calisto back flipped away from it and activated Witch Time.

Calisto then used the chance to use her daggers to slash up the Dragon head and the Angel in question. She even shot at it using a combination of blades and guns to do the damage she desired on Fortitudo. Once she did so she then managed to kick him down hard enough to hit the ground at the streets below. Calisto wasn't done as she then charged back in once more refusing to give Fortitudo any room to breathe.

She saw how blood was spewing from the wounds as she then jumped back as she saw Fortitudo began to get back on his feet. As he did so Calisto was fast and managed to get a grip on his left dragon head. Once she had the grip she proceeded to flip the Angel around using her demonic strength empowered by her divine Olympian power. Once she did so she went for the main head to better do damage.

Fortitudo saw this and blasted Calisto back with a beam attack. "Calisto!" Percy called out in time to use his powers over water to make a fire hydrant explode into pieces and use the water it shot to move her to safety. The Water caught her and brought her back to the ground as Calisto saw this and smirked.

"Thanks seaweed brain." Calisto called out using Annabeth's nickname for her childhood friend.

"Anytime Moon Devil." Percy responded making Calisto roll her eyes.

Fortitudo was soon back on his feet and proceeded to perch himself atop a building as he began to fire beams at the ground. Calisto managed to avoid the attack with ease and activated Witch Time at the same time. She then began jumping from platform to platform torts Fortitudo intended on stopping him from possibly hurting her friends. She then got to Fortitudo and ran up his face before grabbing the blue dragon head. Once she had a proper grip of it she flipped the Angel off its perch and onto the ground hard. Then with great strength of her demonic power infused with Olympian energy she once more flipped the Dragon over. She didn't end it there as she did one more for good measures as it was time to hurt it.

She then began to open the mouth which tried to stay clamped shut possibly aware of what Calisto was about to do to it. You can never really kill an Angel due to how people worship them as servants of God. Through this belief system even Audito always come back from beyond the graves vail. Once she got the mouth open Calisto roared out and tore the blue head off causing blood to shoot out as the head and neck began to flop around like a fish out of water.

Soon a Portal to the Underworld opened taking the offering of the Angel down to the pits as Calisto smirked at this. She then jumped back and began firing her bow at the Angel as it began to fly back up. Calisto then dodged an attack only for the Angel to grab her in its maw.

"Calisto!" Patty cried out as she got ready to jump in. Just then the mouth was being forced opened as the group was shocked to see Calisto forcibly opening the Angels dragon maw with brute force alone. Once she got it propped open she fired her heel guns into its mouth.

"Hope you're hungry!" She called out as the angel's gullet was being fed with led and demonic magic.

Once she got free she heard a pan flute which began to refill her energy and in turn saw Grover had jumped in. "Oh how sweet." Calisto praised as the Angel was then hit with fire curtesy of Patty who was using her own magic to help out.

"_**Foolish Olympian children you cannot defeat me!"**_ Fortitudo called out as he then fired at the ground turning the road into magma.

"Not this time!" Percy called out as the ground was being filled with water stopping the Magma in its tracks.

"Patty make some platforms!" Annabeth called out as she fired arrows at Fortitudo as Patty nodded.

She then used her magic and her powers from her father to create platforms for Calisto to run on. Fortitudo took to the sky again as he got to a perch away from them. Calisto smirked and activated her Witch Time to begin jumping from platform to platform. It wasn't long till she once more repeated her method from before on Fortitudo. She landed on his primary face and began to run up it before grabbing his remaining Dragon Head. Using the momentum she flipped him over to the ground and put him in a daze. She wasn't done as she then grabbed the dragon head and began to flip it around three times. Each time causing more and more damage to the Angel whom is targeting herself and her brother.

Upon the third slam she began to prop the maw open once more before with a swift movement tore the head off and smiled how it flopped and squirmed around bathing the ground red with its blood. Once that was done the portal opened again and like its twin took the head down as an offering from Calisto to feed the Infernal Demons inside.

Fortitudo then got back up and roared out as Calisto saw how he roared and brought down the thunder on them. The ground was getting destroyed as he fired his beam blasts at the group whom were moving to safety. Soon once Annabeth, Grover, Patty, and Percy were safe Calisto was still in the open.

"Calisto move!" Percy called out as Calisto then lifted her hand to the side expectedly.

She soon grabbed a lollipop as it fell into her hand and sucked on it as Grover found that oddly sensual. She then grabbed a large boulder and with a huff slung it at Fortitudo and brought him down. Once that was done Calisto knew it was time to end this with a Climax attack.

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Lets hit the Climax

Fortitudo swung his tail at Calisto who then caught it deciding to rehash an old favorite while building up momentum. Once she had built up enough momentum she slung Fortitudo to the sky and got ready for a summoning. She in turn began a small dance for the summoning and in turn began the invocation for the summoning.

"**A GRA ORS!"** Calisto invoked and once more allowed her power to enter a portal and open a second one. From the second portal the energy formed into a curled up Raven like Demon with skulls around its neck, four eyes totaling into eight eyes as judging by its appearance it was similar to a Raven. It then roared out while spreading its wings for it has answered the call.

It then flew at Fortitudo and pinned him to the building before roaring once more. When its roar ended it began to peck at its foe stabbing its talons and beak into the Angel. Soon the Devil smashed through Fortitudo while smashing the angel through the building leaving a gaping hole in it. Once this was done the Devil began to vanish through the portal as Calisto activated Witch Time once more. In doing so she jumped to the nearest boulder and began to smash them all torts Fortitudo letting time pause them all as she got them all setup. Once it was done Witch Time ended and smashed all the debris and boulders into Fortitudo helping with clean up causing him even more damage and most of all fatal damage.

"_**Your power it was just as it was foretold even more so as an apprentice to the Left Eye."**_ Fortitudo said as he saw Calisto with all her might. _**"To think you have yet to awaken your innate demonic power it is both an amazing and horrifying thought."**_ Fortitudo said as he saw Calisto's power was incredible and frightening.

*End OST

"Foretold? You better explain yourself ugly." Calisto demanded as she glared at the Angel who attacked her.

"_**I did what I could but alas I am but a sacrifice for the fated day when the realm of Chaos meets its end. The question remains who shall lead the armies of Inferno to bring about the worlds end."**_ Fortitudo said as soon a portal opened releasing demonic hands to once more pull him into Inferno. _**"May, the Creator Jubileaus grace you on your quest!"**_ Fortitudo called out before he was dragged into the Underworld.

Once Fortitudo was gone Grover, Patty, Annabeth, and Percy ran up to Calisto trying to figure out what just happened. "What the hell was that?!" Percy asked as he was still trying to wrap his mind around what had happened.

"Trouble." Calisto said as they had other problems to deal with. "Come on lets go find Evan." Calisto said as the group followed after her to locate there missing friend. As they left though it began to rain as clearly a duel was about to commence a duel that was between both Evan and Evelyn

(Meanwhile back with Evan)

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Vergil Battle 1

Evan exited the door and began to walk onto the roof while looking around noticing it was pouring right now. The roof was large he'd give it that large enough for a fight to go on. As Evan walked forth he saw Evelyn standing there overlooking the world below her as she held Tartarus in her grip. "You showed up." Evelyn said not even having to look to know Evan was there.

"Well when someone calls me out to a fight I make it my business to show up." Evan said as he looked to Evelyn with a smirk.

"I'm glad and also happy to see my welcoming party didn't prove to be a distraction as well." Evelyn said as Evan then smirked a bit.

"Yeah some party no food no drinks and the only girls here are you and the fuglies." Evan said as he looked to Evelyn who chuckled in response to Evan's comment.

"My sincerest of apologies for that Evan it seems that in my haste for this fight I completely disregarded preparations for the bash." Evelyn said as she smirked to Evan.

"Well you called me out so how about a hug?" Evan said spreading his arms out for the hug. "Or maybe… a kiss!" Evan called out as he then pulled out Hunter and Slayer when he had said kiss. Evelyn was already ready for a fight as she smirked at Evan who returned the smirk with his own. "Well this is going to be one Hell of a party." Evan said as he was excited for what was next.

"You got that right." Evelyn said as she flicked Tartarus out from its sheath with her thumb ready to do battle.

And thus the battle began as Evan began firing his guns at Evelyn with his foe prepared for that. She spun Tartarus around blocking the bullets with ease as they ricochet off her blade. Evelyn then vanished as Evan quickly used Air Hike to avoid an attack from behind. Using this chance Evan slashed down with Elysium causing his foe to back away fast. But she did not anticipate Evan charging her with Elysium pointed out for his stinger move. Once he did so he used his Needle attack with Elysium doing damage to Evelyn as her blood started flying out with each attack.

But as Evan was about to swing again Evelyn with Tartarus blocked the attack and passed by Evan using her superior speed to slash about on Evan causing his own blood to fly out to join with Evelyn's on the ground. The two then proceeded to trade blade attacks as they duked it out like mortal enemies as their faces slowly crept their way to becoming grins. The battle progressed as Evan was then backed to a corner as he saw this.

Evelyn smirked but luckily Evan moved in time to avoid a slash from Tartarus that cut through the small fence behind him. Evan then appeared behind Evelyn and with Titan flipped her over to an air conditioning unit that dented and sparked with destruction when Evelyn hit it. Evelyn got back up and began firing off her ethereal blades catching Evan by surprised as they stabbed into his arms and legs. Evelyn smirked and charged at Evan bashing him with the pommel of Tartarus sending him flying back from it. Evan quickly regained his footing and caught himself while sliding on the ground.

But Evelyn was quickly on him as she passed by him from multiple angles slashing at him causing him more damage. She then jumped up and slashed the air causing more slash marks to appear on Evan. Evelyn was powerful and fast Evan will give her that but Evan was better. After all he knew how to improvise during such situations. Evan then jumped out of the way and slashed Evelyn upward as she came back down.

He then jumped up and began slashing at her before using Titan to smash her down with his boot. Once both were on the ground Evelyn flipped back onto her feet and went at Evan as Evan slashed her back before once more proceeding there battle of swords. They kept it up clearly trying to defeat the other as there grins were growing larger as the battle progressed. It was clear despite only recently meeting they were battling out as if they were lifelong mortal enemies or even Rivals.

Evan then jumped back as he ran around Evelyn firing his guns at her as Evelyn with both sword and sheath blocked and deflected the oncoming Bullets. Once she was done Evan came in and stabbed at her only for Evelyn to use the sheath of her sword to deflect the weapon to the ground. She then slashed at Evan with Tartarus only for him to use Titan to block the attack and then take out Hunter to fire at her point blank range. Evelyn seeing this jumped away allowing Evan to grab Elysium again.

*End OST

Evan proceeded to continue his attack as he slashed his blade upon Evelyn who blocked it with Tartarus again before she jumped back firing her ethereal sword at him. Evan back flipped away as he glared at Evelyn with intense heat torts her. Evan began to note though that this fight was starting to look a lot like some of the dreams he has had recently yet could not properly recall. Just then Evan took out Hunter and Slayer opting to banish the thoughts from his mind as he fired them off at Evelyn.

She then used Tartarus to catch the bullets with her blade and with trained ease lined them up on the ground near her. She then launched them off at Evan who slashed down on all the bullets causing them to hit the wall behind him. Evan then charged at Evelyn dragging the tip of Elysium on the ground causing sparks to form and began a sword fight of blinding speed with her. The two fighter were going so fast the rain was being cut through and blocked by their two swords. The two then met in a struggle of strength as this in turn cut the flow and caused the rain to fall on them like a bucket of water. The result was the two glaring intently at each other's eyes as the friction caused there weapons to heat up from where they both met at.

"Why do you refuse to gain power?" Evelyn asked as she glared at Evan. "You, your sister, and I have more power than any of these peons so why refuse to take what is yours?" Evelyn asked as she glared at Evan. "We should be allies so why refuse that part of yourself?" She asked as Evan then chuckled a bit.

"Because it's not mine to take and besides… despite who my mom is I just don't like you that's all." Evan said showing he disagreed with her opinion on who they both were here.

Evelyn then scoffed and with a swift movement disarmed Evan of Elysium and proceeded to stab him in the gullet with the Tartarus. "Foolishness, Evan. Foolishness…" Evelyn said as she glared at Evan while stabbing Tartarus deeper into her foe while Evan tried to force the blade out. "Might controls everything and without strength, you cannot protect anything." She said before grabbing his shoulder and pushing the blade in deeper. "Let alone yourself." Calisto said before pulling the sword out of Evan.

As Evan fell she used the pommel of Tartarus to knock him down hard as Evan fell on the water with his blood mixing with the rain. Evelyn glared down on him before she noted that her hand was stained with Evan's Blood. She looked upon it and noted that it held a sense a familiarity to her despite the fight and rain ruining her hair. She then with a swift movement fixed it back to its spiked form while freeing her hand of the blood so it would not stain her silver white hair with crimson red.

"Evan!" Calisto called in a panic as Evelyn walked by and took Elysium. Evelyn heard her and looked to see that Evan's friends had arrived but paid them no mind. The sister she paid attention to wondering if she would prove to be a worthy foe like her brother. Just then Evelyn heard movement behind her and saw Evan was getting back up to which Evelyn then turned around and ran Evan through with Elysium pinning him to the ground.

Evan was left wide eyed as he saw his own sword stabbed into his chest staining the ground and his shirt crimson red. The world went silent as he couldn't even hear his friends and sister calling out for him. Percy roared and with Annabeth and Calisto went at Evelyn to avenge Evan. But Calisto dealt with them easily as the trio were knocked back and were still tired from an earlier battle. Evelyn isn't one to fight foes who were already exhausted and made sure they didn't get hurt worse so they can recover for another fight.

But just then Elysium began to glow and with a burst of demonic and Olympian power changed form as the hand guards spread out with the demon face on one said turning into a full on roar and the human face becoming a sirens song. From there the sword shot upward to the sky with a burst of power that caused the rain water to shoot up like a geyser. From the pillar that reached torts the full moon Evan charged at Evelyn who blocked the attack with the Tartarus as it stabbed into Evan's hand.

Evelyn smirked at what she saw as she knew it was time Evan's awakening has begun. "I see the Devil and God inside you has awoken in you as well." Evelyn said as she looked to Evan who was trying to force his way through.

Evan then began to pull and maneuver his hand before grabbing Tartarus by the blade. He then proceeded to pull and toss Evelyn aside with his brute strength alone. Evelyn landed with ease as she glared at Evan but quickly eased back as she saw what was happening here. Evan began to stalk forth as if trying to get some distance for what was to come from his friends. Once Evan was at a far enough distance yet closer to Evelyn he began to crouch in on himself as leading up to Evan was a trail of his own spilt blood. Evan grit his teeth as his crimson glowing eyes began to gain slits in them before it happened.

His eyes then went completely silver before he roared out releasing a powerful burst of demonic and Olympian energies as everyone had to shield themselves from it.

Evan began to walk out of the source changed physically from the ordeal of his awakening. His hands were replaced with clawed armored fists that had fur to it akin to a wolf. His torso was bear and replaced with armoring of sorts but at the center of it was a glowing core of source at the exact spot where he was ran through by Evelyn using his Elysium. Next his feet were akin to that of his father's basic devil trigger form but with a tail added in as it trailed behind him showing it was blade tipped and serrated edge. Next was his, back as it appeared he now had hooked feathered wings that wrapped around his form like a coat or a duster of sorts. Finally was the head as it had his silver hair spiked up with scale like armoring trailing down his neck.

His face had a red armored mask over the eyes as his skin was more a demonic gray now. But mixed in with his hair were antler like protrusions as it was evident this was it. Evan had finally Devil Triggered as he began to stomp torts his allies glaring at them with silver eye holding slits for irises inside them.

"Evan?" Patty asked as she saw her childhood friend walk forth transformed and oddly enough awoken.

But as he got closer he then roared out again releasing a powerful bellow before he reverted back to his human form clothing and all before falling over out cold. Something was shifting and many feared if it wasn't a major prophesy like the one of the Big Three then it was pretty damn close. She hoped that whatever was coming… they were all prepared.

Evelyn had similar thoughts and hopped off the edge before any foes could arrive making her own escape. It was in good timing as well for she knew the Hunters of Artemis were arriving now.

When it began to die down the Hunters of Artemis arrived with Artemis leading them as all were wide eyed at what they saw. Evan only caught brief glimpses as he began to pass out from the ordeal of it all before it all went black for him.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we go chapter is done. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it because now I have to head to work. So remember leave a review before leaving and as always ja-ne.


	6. Mission 6 Bonds, Plots, and Prophesies

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Well new chapter to let's start this party.

(Start Calisto and Artemis)

Calisto and Artemis sat across from each other in her tent as nearby Evan was sleeping off his first ever Devil Trigger transformation. Calisto wagered it was kind of like Demonic Puberty for those with mix Demonic blood like that of her own father Dante. "Calisto…" Artemis began as she knew her daughter had many questions even more so then Evan had made known before.

"So you're my mother." Calisto said more than she asked as it was clear to Artemis her daughter wanted answers.

"Yes…." Artemis said as she looked down in a sense of shame feeling her daughter's feelings of hurt and betrayal more than Evan's feelings on those particular emotions.

"Why." Calisto began as this got Artemis attention. "Why did you leave both me AND Evan?" Calisto asked as she wanted to hear the answer from Artemis. "All our life we grew up thinking you didn't want us and dad was just a quick one night stand." Calisto began as she looked down at her hands which began to clench up. "Then years later we find out who you are and the pain just hurts worse." Calisto said as she looked away from her mother.

"Our first night in your Cabin… Evan couldn't sleep and I knew why he had to live with the fact that no matter what he does he'd never be good enough for the Virgin Goddess the man hater of the Gods and in then end I'd be the favorite." Calisto said trying to keep her emotions in check. "I can understand in a way leaving him with dad but to leave us both… I want to know why you didn't even bring us with you!" Calisto all but demanded as she wanted answers and the truth now.

"So that's what you want to know most of all?" Artemis said more then asked as it was clear she expected it but not in a way most Gods do.

"It's complicated on my part but I'll start with the simple… we Gods aren't allowed to directly interfere with our children's lives most of all even now." Artemis began as she look to Calisto. "I'm taking a huge risk even talking to you right now after I had saved you." Artemis said as going behind Zeus's back carried many risks. "If I had taken either you or Evan with me you two would be in constant danger and I wouldn't be able to protect you as your mother even if you became part of the hunt." Artemis said as she looked sadly to her daughter.

"When Dante and I agreed to have children through Athena's methods we both knew as a Maiden Goddess who hates men your genders played a huge role as well." Artemis said as she had to keep up appearances after all. "We agreed that if a girl I'd be able to have more room to raise you but in the event of a boy not so much." Artemis explained to Calisto who listened on. "But when we were blessed with twins one of each gender I was both happy… and sad." Artemis said as she remembered the shaky relationship between herself and Apollo long in the past.

"Tell me does Dante talk about his brother much?" Calisto asked as she didn't think he would considering how much it still hurts Dante.

"Uncle Vergil? Yes though very vague about it." Calisto said but she saw it before the pain in his eyes when the twins asked about Vergil.

"Of course well let's just say you're Father and Uncle despite being twins themselves didn't have the healthiest of relationships." Artemis explained as Calisto looked to her mother. "When I remembered my relationship with my own twin and seeing the relationship between Dante and Vergil I didn't want that for either of you. I wanted you two to grow up and love each other as family as siblings. Yes I could have taken you with me but I felt the best choice at the time was for you two to be together through your lives." Artemis said as she didn't want her children to be at war against each other over differences in opinions.

"I…" Calisto began as she saw where her mother was coming from. "I see what you mean." Calisto agreed as she looked to Artemis.

"Yes hence why I left you both with your father because I hoped and prayed that if you were raised together you two could break the curse me and Dante have with our own siblings." Artemis said as despite starting to forgive Apollo over Orion they still had their problems.

"I can't exactly say I blame you… but the least you could have done was visit." Calisto scolded as Artemis smiled a bit.

"I did… I always did. Remember your power comes from the moon, the hunt, and the forest. Whenever you went with your father Devil Hunting I was always watching you guiding you both ever so subtly." Artemis explained as Calisto wasn't all for it but she knew a mother always worries for her children in most cases.

"Well… when this quest is over and done with… you owe the same explanation to Evan." Calisto smirked as she may not fully forgive her mother but she was willing to give her a chance.

"That's a promise." Artemis said while she offered her pinky finger to Calisto who hooked her own pinky to it.

"Then break it and you will eat 1,000 hot needles." Calisto joked as Artemis smirked. All in all the two were reforming the mother/daughter relationship both had thought was long gone.

(Meanwhile with Evan)

Evan was tossing and turning in his sleep as he was resting to recover his strength after his recent ordeal. As he slept he was seen sweating yet it could be noted he was resting inside a brown tent of sorts covered in hunting based items such as boar heads and hunting equipment. His bed was comprised of animal pelts that also covered the tent holding truth to the hunting tent. There was also demonic and occult items such as a demons head, possibly Devil Arms, and occult books that surrounded the area. But despite being right at home here Evan was not at home in his mind or even his dreams.

(Dreamscape)

Evan found himself once more unable to move his body which only made the image worse for him. He was flying atop the back of a dragon with wings of flames in what he assumes is a possible Devil Trigger Form. He pointed his sword forward as the blade was covered in true hellfire as his free hand gripped a reign made of chains.

As the Dragon flew Evan saw what he could tell were the armies of Inferno as he lead them into battle. What he also saw was said armies going upon the armies of mankind as it was clear this nightmare was of his own darkest origins. Rivers were made of lava as the cries of the damned echoed across the landscape. He then saw himself running off the Dragon from the tail after it dragged said tail across the ground to make trails of fire. Evan then saw himself jump down and began slashing his way through humans cutting them up leaving trails of blood around as this demonic form this demonic image of nightmares was his own demonic heritage.

As the chaos continued Evan tried to stop himself in more ways than one but the image was a vision of times to come. And with that he awoke to the real world.

(Waking World Evan)

Evan's eyes fluttered open as a massive headache came with it. Evan had at long last finally awoke to a large brown tent, in a nice fluffy bed. Evan hadn't slept on a bed since I was back in cabin 8 at camp half-blood. He saw animal pelts plastered all over the tent with devil arms set up like trophies, a small fountain was alive in the middle, along with a table and set of chairs. He figured he may be in a forest area at the moment judging from the scent of nature. Plus thanks to his enhanced hearing he could hear two voices bickering outside.

"We need to get them out of here soon my lady! The other hunters will recognize the twins eventually, they are already outraged that their friends are here!" One voice said as it was filled with a sense of urgency.

"No! What would you have me do Zoe? Just toss both of them out into the woods? No, they will stay here until Evan is ready to travel that is final. Tell anyone if they give Evan, Calisto, or their friends a hard time they will have me to answer to." Another voice said sternly to the urgent one showing the disagreement here.

"My lady I understand you want both of them safe. However if the rest of the girls discover you've brought ANOTHER male into camp they'll be outraged. They're already mad enough that the son of Poseidon is here! I don't want to see the boy hurt either, but it may be more dangerous keeping him here! You know what the girls did the last time a male stumbled upon our camp!" The first voice belonging to this Zoe person said as Evan could guess he was in a man hating camp which meant Artemis Camp… great.

"Zoe my decision is final, Evan, Calisto, and their friends will stay. Once Evan is back in fighting shape, which thanks to both the healing I gave him and his own natural healing abilities should be by the end of today." The voice said as Evan smirked to this wondering why he was already back on his feet today.

"But his quest milady! He needs to be in Los Angeles in two days! Also when do you plan on telling him you-?" Zoe began but it seems Evan didn't care about sneaking around as he decided to surprise them by tearing the tarp to the side and revealing himself to the arguing duo here.

"Ok…" Evan began as he saw the two ladies here.

"Evan your awake!" The 12 year old girl said as she saw Evan was ok.

"Oh this?" Evan asked pointing to the bandages on his chest before tearing them off revealing that not even a scar was left behind. "Was nothing." Evan added as he smirked to the duo. "So… can someone explain to me where I am?" Evan asked as he looked around for his missing friends.

"You're in the camp of Lady Artemis." Zoe said to her Mistresses son who clearly took after his father.

"So I'm guessing this is my ma then." Evan said pointing to the 12 year old remembering the earlier conversation. Of course his accurate deduction caught both of them off guard.

"Wait I mean um." Artemis stuttered but quickly regained myself. "Yes… I am." Artemis said as Evan nodded in response to her.

"So then." Evan began as he looked to his mother and Zoe whom he noted was a girl with silky looking black hair and volcanic black eyes, which held a look of relief. "I'm not in trouble for hitting a few girls am I?" Evan teased a bit as Artemis sighed seeing Dante's mouth in Evan.

"A topic of a later date." Artemis said as she knew Evan had hit about two girls in his life one back in Grade School and the other being Evelyn herself. Though both times Artemis will admit both girls were asking for it then.

"Ok then well I have a quest to get back on so mind directing me to the nearest bus stop or phone booth?" Evan asked as he looked as Artemis sighed.

"Evan… your quest has gotten a bit more difficult." Artemis began as Evan then sighed to this.

"Explain." Evan said as it was best they all gathered for this.

"Come." Artemis said as she gestured for Evan to come with her to talk. Evan of course followed as he wanted to find his sister and also figure out what he is supposed to do now that all of this was happening right now.

(Later)

Evan had regrouped with Calisto and were talking to their mother and this Zoe person. Patty, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth were elsewhere as Artemis began to tell what she could knowing her children had a tale to tell as well. "Well to start I would like to say it's nice to finally meet you Evan and Calisto Redgrave." Zoe said as she smiled to the two young Hunters of the occult.

"Likewise." Calisto said as she sat next to her brother.

"So mind explaining to me why a Fury attacked me calling me a thief? I thought grandad Z upstairs was calling Percy the thief?" Evan asked as Artemis sighed to this.

"Evan he's not changing the blame to you… another of the Big Three's Symbols of Power has been stolen." Artemis said getting to the nitty gritty knowing she was taking a great risk doing this. "Poseidon's trident has been stolen and Zeus after being accused had accused me and in turn both of you for stealing it." Artemis said as she looked to the twins whom she brought into this world with Dante.

"Wait are you kidding me?" Calisto asked in shock when she heard this accusation from Zeus.

"Hey you read the history books the guy is a dick." Evan said as he was ashamed to think his mother was even related to the God of Man Whores.

"Evan." Artemis began but quickly contained herself for the moment. After all it wasn't like Evan was wrong on this regard involving the Olympian King. "Regardless of your grandfathers… less the reputable past this makes the quest far more difficult and I am already taking a great risk doing this." Artemis said as despite Evan and Calisto being her first half-bloods she was still bound by the ancient law not to directly interfere with her children lives.

"Ok then what do you suggest?" Evan asked as Artemis sighed and then walked over to a chest.

"When I met your father and helped him take down the Temen-Ni-Gru I had begun adding Demons to my list of pray. Seeing as I already killed many of them I was already marked for death by them." Artemis said as she began digging through the chest. "But in my time I've acquired an assortment of Devil Arms as well as my own personal weapon that had become a sword I have been known for by the Demons." Artemis said smiling to a large sword nearby.

Evan saw the sword and swore it was giving him the same vibe as the Sparda did and that was saying something.

"Your own sword?" Calisto asked as Artemis smiled to this.

"You two are not ready for it yet… but it's by far one of the most powerful out there." Artemis stopped any thoughts of her children taking it… but if they have need of it Artemis can't be held responsible if she drops it while flying by at night. "Evan." Artemis said as she walked over to Evan and handed him something.

Evan took it and saw it was a hunting axe and a hunting dagger as he looked them over. "Those are the twin Devil Arms Diana and Atreus." Artemis said as she looked to her sons new Devil Arms. "They will be of great help to you down the road." Artemis said as she smiled to her son.

"Ok." Evan said as he then got up to head outside the tent.

Artemis already knew what he was about to do and walked out after him. "Just like his father." Artemis said as Evan was his father son alright.

(Outside)

Evan walked out spinning the two new weapons every few steps as he got to the center of a large field area. He smirked when he noted how the hunters saw Evan and gave him a weary look. But with them was Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Patty who all smiled seeing he was ok now.

Evan then smirked at the weapons when they produced ice and winds from there blades and knew they were strong. Then he gripped both devil weapons and began displaying his abilities with them.

Busts of ice and wind danced around the red and blue serrated edge blades respectively. He spun the blades around him, creating both vortexes of fire and wind around him. He dissipated the ice gusts and whirlwinds surrounding him. He, then, sent slashes of frost and wind across the chamber. When he finished displaying his abilities, his all too familiar smirk appeared, satisfied. Until he heard one of his friends talk.

"Impressive." Annabeth commented throwing Evan off.

"Way to ruin my groove." Evan said as he sheathed the Devil Arms in wherever it is he leaves them when he isn't using them.

"Evan… we have one last thing to discuss before your safe to travel." Artemis said as this was all she can do now seeing as she already showed Calisto this.

"And that is?" Evan asked as she looked to her son. "Your powers as my son and your fatal flaw." Artemis said as she looked to her child.

"Fatal flaw?" Evan asked as he looked to Calisto who shrugged in response to Evan's unsaid question.

"Yes every demigod possesses such a flaw and despite being a tri-breed you also possess it." Artemis said as she looked to her son.

"Good to know." Evan said as Artemis then looked to them.

"Now Calisto already know some of her powers but you do not Evan so before we discuss our fatal flaws you two need to know your powers." Artemis said as she looked to her son. "So what do you know you can do?" Artemis asked to which Evan shrugged in response.

"Well I know that I can use to moons rays to heal me, also being under the moon makes my movements and reflexes quicker. When I'm in the forest all my senses go up by a LOT. Also I always seem to know where I'm going in the forest. When I'm in the forest at night, it's the best feeling in the world." Evan said as he wasn't done just yet. "I also know whenever I'm hunting be it animals or demons I always seem to know what I need to do and how to handle it and at night those senses just increase 10 fold depending on the phase of the moon." Evan said as Artemis nodded in understanding to her only son.

"Well good they are your basic powers. You see you have an advantage. Since it isn't night time yet, we'll start with your forest powers. The forest as you obviously know has many plants, animals, and other things, you can control most of them." Artemis explained as she looked to her son.

"So Calisto and I are kind of like a children of Demeter? Since we can control plants?" Evan joked to which Calisto elbowed her brother for that.

"You both share similarities to the Demeter children yes. However you can only control plants that are in a forest, while Demeter kids can control plants anywhere, and make them grow in an instant. So let's try something, you see that large tree over there? You can control the branches of that tree. If you wanted, you could even take down the tree itself!" She said excitedly as Evan looked to the tree.

"This should be good." Patty said as she hoped Evan wouldn't go crazy with this later.

Evan then shrugged before he then focused on the tree. He used all his willpower, and tried with everything he had to command the branch to move up and down. After about a minute of staring, the branch started to slightly wobble. After that it slowly started to move up and down!

Evan then lowered his hand and looked to it as he smirked to this in turn. "Well that was easy." Evan shrugged ignoring the slight sweat he put up from not using his Olympian power like that.

Artemis chuckled and nodded to her son. "Yes, very good. As you keep practicing you will be able to have better control of it. Trees are harder to control then vines, bushes or smaller plants. However tree branches are powerful. They are pretty effective in distracting opponents." Ana explained as Evan smirked to this.

"Well thanks now if you'll excuse me, my friend and I have a quest to finish and some demons and monsters to kill, oh and whoever is framing me to shoot up." Evan said as Artemis noted this and sighed to her son.

"Evan… I cannot describe how proud I am of you and your sister but you both need to know your limits." Artemis said as she looked to her son as Calisto even listened in.

"Our fatal flaws right?" Calisto asked as she looked to her mother.

"Yes you see every single demi-god and god, has what is called a fatal flaw. A fatal flaw, is one thing that is dangerous. Your fatal flaw has potential to have every hero killed." Artemis explained so it was then Evan spoke.

"So what is our fatal flaw?" Evan asked as he was now quiet curious.

"You're fatal Flaws." Artemis began using plural for this. "Is, that you both have a third to prove yourselves. You want more than anything to prove yourself to people, to show them you're brave, strong, and a good hero. That is the same flaw as myself." Artemis explained as it was time for the most important thing. "With your demonic blood it's made worse that your both willing to sacrifice anything to do so and more than that do anything it takes to protect those you value most even your own humanity." Artemis warmed them as she looked to them intently.

"Well." Evan began as he stretched his neck a bit. "Guess I have to be careful then huh?" Evan asked as it was clear he wasn't worried one bit but Artemis knew Evan was worried about something lately. "Anyway no offense ma but we done here I still got a job to do after all." Evan said as Artemis chuckled and sighed in response to her son's attitude.

"Very well Evan and Calisto… but take heed." Artemis began as she looked to the twins. "The moon is your greatest ally use its power wisely." Artemis said as she knew Evan and Calisto may need it for the trials to come. "My huntress's will transport you all to the edge back to Seattle I'm sorry but this is all that I am able to do." Artemis said as Evan shrugged in response to this.

"No problem gives us time to figure out our next move." Evan said as he and Calisto regrouped with their friends to continue their quest.

(Scene Break Evelyn)

As Evelyn was seen walking away she made no comment as she then stopped. She sensed that she was not alone and in turn began to draw forth Tartarus. As the blade calmly left the sheath she then dodged an attack by vanishing to reveal a Demon. She dodged the demons attack and slashed at its form with increased vigor. It was avian in origin as its arms had wings and its feet were armored talons.

"**You knew?!"** The Demon cried out as Evelyn glared at him.

"What do you want?" Evelyn asked as she glared at the Devil towering over her.

"**You who had killed our brethren must now die!"** The Demon roared out as Evelyn rolled her eyes to him.

"They were in my way so I dealt with them." Evelyn said not even bothering to defend her actions.

The Devil roared out and went for the attack instantly only for Evelyn to pass by it in a swift motion with the Tartarus drawn. She then began to calmly sheath it as the Devil stopped moving after that. Once the sword was fully sheathed the Devil roared in pain as his blood spewed out from multiple slash wounds before he went limp. Evelyn then reached her hand out to the Devil as energy began to leave its form. Quiet soon Evelyn had a pack that extended down her arms before wings of metal shot out of them. She looked at it as she then smirked at hew new Devil Arm.

She then flew up and began firing bladed feathers at the downed Devil which all began to stab into her defeated foe. Each blade stabbed in before she charged in and slashed at it with her wings. She got up close and personal and even did a few dive bombs for added damage. Once she was done she landed on a fountain area and allowed the wings to retract before smirking in response.

"Icarus." Evelyn said as her new Devil Arm now named Icarus was part of her arsenal now. She then jumped down and began to walk away with a destination in mind only privy to Evelyn herself.

(Scene Break Diner Evan's Quest group)

The group of six were all gathered in a diner as Evan was enjoying some Pizza while Calisto had a strawberry sundae for herself. Percy had recounted his conversation earlier with Luke as Evan noted something about it. "Why does Luke seem a bit focused on you wearing those shoes?" Evan asked as he took a bite out of his pizza.

"Um why is it that is the only thing you're focused on?" Annabeth asked as she noted Evan's tone and clearly knew he wasn't trusting of Luke. "Maybe he was just concerned and like he said felt better knowing he was wearing it?" Annabeth asked as Evan looked to her.

"Because after he asked where Percy was he wanted to know if he was wearing the shoes." Evan asked as he looked to the group. "To me it just sounds suspicious is, all." Evan said as he sat with them.

"I gotta take my brothers side on this one." Calisto said as for those with ulterior motives they tend to ask if you're wearing or using the gift they gave you a lot.

"The nerve." Annabeth asked as Grover enjoyed his fries with Patty had a cheeseburger with fries.

Just then the waitress came by as she had a notepad for any more orders out. "So you heavy eaters ready for the check?" She asked but before any of them could answer a new voice was heard.

"Set'em up again, doll." Came the voice as Evan smirked as he and Calisto thought they sensed something. The group looked and saw a biker like man as he was wearing a red muscle shirt, black jeans with black dusters. On his thigh, a hunting knife was strapped. He wore red wraparound shades, and his hair was an oily black crew cut. Most noticeable was that he had dozens of scars on his cheeks. "My treat." He said as the waitress nodded in response.

"R-right away sir." She stuttered as he joined the six at the table.

Evan smirked as he knew this pressure it wasn't like Artemis but it was Olympian in origin. He then grinned a toothy grin as he saw their new guest to which Ares noted as well. "So you're the water boy and the hell moon, huh?" The War God asked as he inspected Evan, Percy, and Calisto.

"Yeah so what?" Evan asked as Ares chuckled in response.

"Well I heard you three not only busted up Clarisse spear but also gave her a smack down." Ares said as Evan was ready to fight him a God.

"So what? You came here looking to get something of yours busted?" Percy retorted as he had backup in two of the strongest hunters in Camp backing his corner up.

"Guys." Grover began as Evan then stood up a bit.

"So you going to tell us your name or do we have to learn your name the fun and violent way?" Evan asked as Grover gulped a bit. Even with the sunglasses in the way, the hunter could see that behind the red shades was a sort of fire.

"Guys stop his aura promotes violence from whoever is nearest." Grover said as he managed to keep it under control but he also remembered Demons were naturally violent creatures so for the twins there demonic heritage was getting blue balled right now.

"So?" Evan asked as he was just itching for an excuse to go wild.

"The kid's good," Ares said as he raised his hand seeing the twin's attitude. "If I didn't know any better I'd think they came from my loins and not out of the ball crusher's belly." Ares said but that was incorrect since Artemis remained a virgin by using Athena's method of procreating. "I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss." Ares said as he looked to the trio but Calisto had a counter for that.

"Does that mean whoever's in charge is coming after you?" Calisto snorted as this caused the biker dressed God of War to crack a smirk.

"Well I can see what came from your pa there." Ares said as he knew these two had much of their smart ass nature from their shared father Dante. "But I'll let it slide since you're my sister's first half-bloods… for now." Ares said as he left it be for the time being.

"What itching to get a bit of payback from what Percy and I did to your kid?" Evan asked as Percy saw Evan was instigating it now. "Because if so then let it be said… I'm not sorry." Evan said as Ares heard what Evan said here.

Ares was silent for a moment before he started chuckling. "You're a couple of little punks, you know that?" Ares asked as Evan shrugged a bit.

"I've been told many times, Ares." Evan retorted as even their dad called them punks.

Calisto then stepped in and decided to get to the point on Ares visit. "Now what the hell do you and your hidden friend want?" Calisto asked as she gestured to the other stall where a woman was seen.

"Huh was wondering when one of you would notice her." Ares said as he signaled her and in turn she stood up.

"Well see I didn't have to surprise you." The woman said as Evan and Calisto both saw her. When she arrived everyone at the table save for Evan and Calisto were awestruck by the woman's beauty. The way her hips swayed, her breasts had a bit of a bounce, and hell even how she simply flicked her hair as if to demand attention from all who saw her. But for Evan and Calisto it was like looking at a slut who was a fulltime hooker and a part time stripper.

For Evan something felt off about her something he couldn't point out but for Calisto it was different. Be it through her Umbral training or her demonic blood or hell even a combo of the two something was very off about this woman. It was like she was there but not there at the same time. Like physically she was ok but spiritually and mentally it was like a different person instead.

"Aphrodite." Evan said as he saw the Goddess of Love and hookers here.

"What do you want slut?" Calisto asked as she glared at Aphrodite. "In fact what do you both want?" Calisto asked as Patty then spoke up in response.

"Yeah why would two Olympians want anything to do with us?" Patty asked as he knew these two were lovers who were having an affair behind Hephaestus's back.

"Straight to the point, I like that," nodded Ares, he then folded his arms and gave the hunter bemused look, "You don't have to worry, I'm not here to punish you for Clarisse." He said as Evan sighed in disappointment.

"Oh well next time." Evan said as he looked to Ares and Aphrodite.

"Just get to the point." Percy edged on as he wanted answers.

"Yeah well and I go way back with your dad and mom." Ares began as he looked to the trio.

"And seeing as my husband is your father little one, we decided to lend you all a hand." Aphrodite said as Evan looked to her.

"Ok how?" Evan asked as he looked to the two gods. "After all we got money to spend." Evan said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah but you got no money and no clue on where to go." Ares said as he smirked to the group here.

"Oh and how don't we have a clue?" Calisto said keeping a close eye on them.

"Zeus sent his best hunters to find his toy kids. Apollo, Artemis, and I went to find it and none of us could find that weapon." Ares said as he smirked a bit with fry stuck to his dagger. "When Poseidon lost his trident it ended up just me and Apollo since your moon mama is being accused now." Ares continued as Evan glared at Ares.

"Normally I'd leave you two for the sharks but since my dear step-daughter here is fond of you both I figured it be best to lend a hand." Aphrodite said as she looked to the group.

"Gee thanks makes me forget you're an unofficial slut goddess." Calisto quipped as Annabeth then elbowed Calisto for that comment.

"Letting it slide." Aphrodite said as she was just waiting for the chance to get her claws on this little cunt Artemis calls her daughter.

"Anyway." Ares began as he began to stand up. "An army marches on its stomach, so show down, kiddies." Ares said as Aphrodite followed after him.

"We'll be waiting outside." Aphrodite said as she smiled sensually to Evan as only the left side of her face was seen right now. The right side hid away a soft blue glow that Calisto took note off before Aphrodite left them to eat.

(Later outside the Diner)

After stuffing their faces in Evan, Calisto, Patty, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover walked out as Evan had his hands in his pockets while Calisto adjusted her glasses a tad bit. They saw Ares waiting for them outside and Aphrodite there with a limo. "Reveille, troopers! Times a-wasting and there's a long road ahead." Ares called out as he looked to the group as they left the diner.

"Yeah we heard you." Evan said as Calisto came with her brother.

"Here you are sweeties." Aphrodite said passing to each of them a bag. "Supplies for the long trip." Aphrodite said before her hands rested with Evan for a moment. "And if you ever want a taste of a real woman… look me up." Aphrodite said with a wink as she left her card in Evan's hands as he took it.

"Yeah… sure." Evan said as he pocketed it just in case his dad or someone he wanted to get even with needed it.

"So what about wheels?" Percy asked as he saw the limo with hope.

"Sorry despite Aphrodite being Patty's step mama can't do anything else, your wheels has to be the SS Stowaway." Ares said as he pointed his thumb to the nearby truck.

'Or the SS Rodan.' Evan and Calisto both smirked as Percy saw what was needed.

"Ok so we gotta duck inside before the driver gets back easy enough." Evan said as he looked to the Gods.

"Why all the help?" Percy asked as he looked to Ares with skepticism.

"Like I said your old man and I go way back. I'm the one who told him about Hades stealing the bolt." Ares said as Aphrodite then spoke up.

"And I was the one who told him about the Trident in Hades hands." Aphrodite added as she looked to Evan lying through her teeth.

"Yeah framing others to start a war is the oldest trick in the book for us Gods." Ares said as Evan then smirked to this.

"Well damn that's old." Evan added as this got even Ares to laugh.

"Ok I walked into that one I won't lie." Ares said as even Calisto was laughing while Aphrodite had a sweet smile that hid her killer intent. "So yeah you all have me and I supposed Aphrodite to thank for this quest." Ares said after he had calmed down from Evan's joke.

"Ok then let's move the sooner we finish this the sooner we can reap the rewards." Evan said as he and Calisto headed for the truck.

Once the twins were loaded up Annabeth and Grover followed after them leaving Percy and Patty behind. "Hey kids holds up." Ares said as he looked to the duo. "Now before I end up forgetting remember this. What any good soldier needs more than anything to complete his mission is motivation. So when you think about quitting remember you two your moms aren't dead. She's being held hostage. Taking someone to use someone else is another oldie by the gods." Ares said before he began to mount his bike as Aphrodite took her seat in her limo.

"Mount up punks!" Ares called out before he drove off to the wind as the duo were left behind seeing as Aphrodite drove off after Ares. To that the two boarded the truck and headed off.

(Scene Break Artemis and Apollo)

Apollo knew he was in huge trouble once Artemis learned of what he was about to tell her. See after the incident with Orion centuries prior Apollo born he got a, prophesy not long after one he was lucky enough to keep hidden for this long from Artemis. Zeus of course found out seeing as he and his old man were having a chat when the, prophesy had arrived. It was a very long time ago but the basic of it was as followed.

"The children born of man, Inferno, and the Moon shall appear with the demon towers fall. Born to the Devil who cries herald by the fall of the Demon King to whom will leave a throne empty. The Portal between man and demon shall be opened and from this rift the armies of Hell shall arise and leading them the demonic moon shall be the vanguard of the end."

At the time no one gave it credit not even Zeus seeing as Artemis chose to remain a virgin and swore off men completely. Hell even Apollo thought it was a load of bull until it happened. Everyone who heard it which was Zeus, Apollo, and Poseidon figured the, prophesy was one that solved itself seeing as Artemis wasn't going to have kids anytime in there immortal life.

But alas Artemis surprised them by birthing not one but TWO children who could fit the terms of the, prophesy. His sister had no idea she gave birth to beings who may very well be the end of not only the human world but Olympus and any other Pantheon standing in the way of this Armageddon. He knew Artemis had to know this now and when she finds out he dared not think of what she will do to him in response for hiding this important secret that involved the future of her children.

He didn't know how Artemis would react to this information what with how their father wants her twin children dead. Plus if she had already grown too attached to them and one of them was eliminated he feared she may jump start the apocalypse as revenge. Or worse she'll carry out her duty to hunt all monsters and kill them before they became a threat. Just then a flash of light was seen and from it Artemis walked out signaling she had arrived as asked.

"Apollo I hope you have a good reason for calling me." Artemis said as Apollo nodded in response to Artemis.

"Yes Artemis." Apollo began as Artemis knew it was serious. After all he never uses her actual name unless it was important. "It's… about your children and an old prophesy." Apollo said as Artemis listened in.

"Ok… and what is this mysterious prophesy about my children." Artemis said as she noted her brother get nervous about the contents of this prophesy.

"It was an old one from way back when and we all assumed it was hogwash seeing as it involved half-bloods from your blood." Apollo said as Artemis paid attention to this conversation now.

"Explain the prophesy Apollo." Artemis ordered as she wanted him to get to the point.

Apollo then sighed before clearing his throat as he still remembered it like the back of his hand. "The children born of man, Inferno, and the Moon shall appear with the demon towers fall. Born to the Devil who cries herald by the fall of the Demon King to whom will leave a throne empty. The Portal between man and demon shall be opened and from this rift the armies of Hell shall arise and leading them the demonic moon shall be the vanguard of the end." He recounted as he then saw Artemis reaction as she was wide eyed.

"That sounds like a, prophesy for the end of the world." Artemis said as she tried to keep calm here.

"It is." Apollo confessed as he waited for his sister's response to the mentioned prophesy. "And… as of about a good 11 years ago… your half-bloods fit the terms of the, prophesy." Apollo said as Artemis was then wide eyed.

"Like hell they do." Artemis said refusing to believe any child son or daughter would be the leaders of the Demon Worlds army to bring about the end of days.

"Artemis." Apollo said trying to get her to see reason.

"No Apollo I should have known you would feed fathers paranoia with your jealousy. This is just like with." Artemis began as she still remembered how Orion died long ago.

"Artemis you know how prophesies work most of the time." Apollo said as he looked to Artemis. "Dante was the first person I told of it and." Apollo began as this both angered and shocked Artemis.

"Oh so you told Dante of this prophesy and not me until now?" Artemis accused but Apollo cut her off.

"He's trying to stop it!" Apollo called out as he looked to the shocked Artemis. "He knows and he believes that it won't happen not if he or the kids have anything to say about it." Apollo said as he remembered Dante's words.

"He knows and he still raises them?" Artemis asked as she looked to Apollo.

"I believe his words were something akin to proper rearing and affection. A child raised to hate and be unloved would be the most likely to bring about this prophesy but a child taught to love and raised with affection will deny the, prophesy at every turn." Apollo said as he looked to them. "I know it's a long but I trust Dante he's putting all him gamble on those two to make the right choice in the end." Apollo said as Artemis then smirked in response.

"I see." Artemis said as she smiled a bit and then gained a cocky smirk. "It's to be expected from the chosen father of my children to have faith in a child born of his loins and my blood." Artemis boasted as Apollo smiled in response to this.

"So am I in the clear?" Apollo asked as Artemis smiled before Apollo found a sword to his loins.

"Not a chance." Artemis said with the sweetest smile in the world.

That evening the cry of Apollo's suffering was heard even by the mortals below Mt. Olympus.

(Meanwhile Olympus)

Hercules one of the most famous Gods in Olympian History despite being a minor God was in his temple as he made sure he wasn't followed. He had made a great deal of stride to get where he is now as one of the most important tasks he was carrying out involved Aphrodite and Ares. From what he had found out thanks to his 'alley in the dark,' was that there world was once part of a much bigger world. Angels and Demons roamed this world with man who were but feeble beings.

This in turn caused a war that split the realities into three, chaos being their world, Paradiso the realm of Angels, and Inferno the realm of demons. Sparda born upon Inferno chose to fight for the realm of Chaos and humanity from what he learned from his father when he explained it to Artemis. But everything he knows about the Demon World was because of his newest aid. He who talked him into helping Ares with his plans.

He then arrived in the darkness and kneeled as the God of Strength looked to his patron Devil. "Lord Mundus." Hercules greeted as before him were three glowing red eyes that glared down upon him. "I am pleased to inform you that we have now acquired all three symbols of power." Hercules said as Mundus heard him.

"Good… you have served me well Hercules. And know with loyalty like this great rewards come to you." Mundus said as he glared down upon Hercules.

"To be recognized as a true God." Hercules said as he was tired of the short end he had gotten for years on end. The 'tasks,' he was made to do and the fact he wasn't even recognized as a, Olympian despite popular media recognizing him by heart. Though he despised the Disney movie with his name simply because it was not accurate to the true legend. He didn't sing and he most of all didn't do things that were 'child friendly,' at all.

"Yes your desired reward my faithful servant." Mundus said as the Demon King was then heard coughing no doubt suffering from the injuries Dante inflicted upon him with the aid of that traitorous Trish. This was his last best option and working with the Angels and these Olympians was a small price to pay for his resurrection. "And Aphrodite is she performing as expected?" Mundus asked as Hercules nodded.

"Of course Lord Mundus but then again it's to be expected when she is not in control of herself as is." Hercules said as he agreed with Mundus. To prevent them from being caught they referred to Aphrodite by her name and not by her new patron's name. Sheba was never one to openly rule Inferno despite being amongst the four demon Kings who ruled over it.

IT was because of Sheba that Mundus had taken so long to kill Sparda add the fact Sheba gave Sparda her support it was no wonder Mundus lost so long ago to the Dark Knight. "Keep me informed Hercules and acquire for me the Three Symbols of Power." Hercules said as he needed those to aid in his resurrection.

"As you command my lord." Hercules said as light soon returned as Mundus vanished into the shadows once more. The order was clear Mundus must come back as with his ally the 'Greatest Jubilee,' of Paradiso.

(Meanwhile with Aphrodite)

Aphrodite walked about as she admired her temple a bit. She had left Hephaestus to his work as he watched his daughter, her new step-daughter take on her quest. Now mind you in any normal situation she wouldn't be so calm and collected about such things. Even more so with how things were turning out. Then again she had no choice to broker that deal with Mundus of all beings.

Now one would wonder how Aphrodite knew of Mundus and knew how things were happening now. Well the answer was simple… Aphrodite wasn't in control of herself. After the incident with the Lumen Sage and Umbra Witch followed by the same duo taking on the God of Chaos Aesir Aphrodite had come across something she should now have been tampering with. In turn she found herself on the business end of becoming the meat puppet of the Ruler of Paradiso, Jubileaus. In turn as Aphrodite walked past a mirror she admired it because her reflection was that of Jubileaus herself.

She then changed the image with a swipe of her hand revealing the realm of Paradiso as her Angels prepared for her comeback. She may have lost the Eyes of the World but she had other means of bringing order to this chaos made by mankind. Mundus was a means to an end the same was she was a means to an end to Mundus. They agreed that once their shared ambition is over and done with they will split the world between them both.

But Jubileaus wasn't keen on sharing the same way she knew Mundus wasn't key on sharing either. Hence why she was preparing her armies so when it comes down to it she won't be caught with her pants down and defenseless. After all she was the creator and the only God allowed in this world any others were just false Gods. Though this vessel is serving her needs for the time being. But once its usefulness has reached its end she would be enacting this vessels inevitable death by her hands.

"Now then… let the games begin." Aphrodite said as she then pulled up a table and showed all the pieces were falling into place. She smirked a sinister smirk as her right eye began to glow an azure blue no doubt remnants of the Right Eye of the Overseer. She would win this time and then she'll make those Umbra Witches pay with eternity of pain and suffering as punishment for their sinful contracts.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeap new chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. Originally this chapter was supposed to be much longer but I had to cut it in half to make this fic a bit longer. So yes it became a bit of a filler chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and until next time ja-ne.


	7. Mission 7 Lilith the Lotus Queen

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Well a new chapter so let's get to it shall we.

(Start Las Vegas June 15)

The truck that the Heroes and Hunters had stowed away in had arrived at its destination in the City of Sin called Las Vegas as the driver was seen exiting the truck to the trailer it carried. As he did so he was unaware of what awaited him inside as it had some extra passengers on board. Once he opened the truck he was caught off guard while yelping as Evan, Annabeth, Calisto, Percy, Patty, and Grover jumped out and ran away. "Thanks for the free ride!" Evan called out as he and his group ran off.

"Yeah you better run you freeloaders!" The Driver roared back as Evan laughed his ass off at the guy's anger.

(Later)

The group of six ran for it until they began to note something very wrong with their destination. "Wait this isn't LA!" Patty called out as she saw the scene around them.

"Yeah this sure doesn't look like Los Angeles." Grover said as they saw the scene around them.

Just then Evan and Calisto went wide eyed as they quickly acted. "Guys stop!" Evan called out as he then jumped forth in time to punch an attack Devil in the face and block one of its scythes.

"Holy!?" Percy cried out in shock as just then more Demons and Angels began to show up.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Calisto said as she took out her guns as the three demigods and one Satyr pulled out his pan flute.

"These guys again!?" Percy cried out as he saw them.

"We're surrounded!" Annabeth called out as Evan glared at them while Calisto pointed her guns at them.

"Well this is gonna be one Hell of a Party!" Evan called out as he was about to go wild on them until a new combatant appeared. The Angels and Demons were getting shot up left and right as they saw a black blur going around taking them all on. What was noted about this blur was it was a she and she was wielding not one or two but FOUR guns much like Calisto.

She jumped about as the way she fought was both sexy and badass at once. "GO!" She roared out as she punched an angel and opened a portal that released a massive fist with the punch doing even more damage.

"Who the heck is she?" Percy asked as Calisto was all smiled about this.

Just then she noted her audience and smiled showing off her beautiful features as her red eyes made a wink to the six. "What you wanna touch me?" She teased as she was seen wearing a leather tight dominatrix outfit while holding four blue guns called Love is Blue.

"Bayonetta!" Calisto called out in joy as Bayonetta saw her young protégé.

"Ah little one didn't expect you to be in Los Vegas." Bayonetta said as she then spun around and shot another Angel in the face.

"Wait you know her?" Grover asked as Calisto smiled to Grover.

"Of course she taught me everything I know." Calisto smiled as Bayonetta smiled.

"Yes everything you know which apparently needs a refresher." Bayonetta said before she shot up the area behind them hitting more demons with her guns. The Six managed to dodge the attack in time as they saw the, would be sneaks fall dead.

"So what are you all doing in Vegas?" Bayonetta asked as she looked to the group here.

"Trying to get to LA." Evan said as Bayonetta smirked a bit to the group. "But I always wanted to come here and try gambling." Evan said as Bayonetta smiled to him.

"Perhaps next time." She said just as Evan shot a Devil in the face. "Nice shot." Bayonetta said as Calisto rolled her eyes.

"What about you, why are you in Vegas?" Calisto asked as she joined in on the fight as Percy pulled his sword our and slashed through a Devil.

"Oh our friends down south, and neighbors up north have been getting itchy lately and it brought me Luka, and Rodin here." Bayonetta said as Patty heard this when she stabbed another Demon.

"Wait Rodin is here?" Patty asked wondering why he was so far away from the Gates of Hell in Vegas of all places.

"Who knows, we may just find out!" Evan called out punching an Angel into a billboard which once it landed the billboard loosened as the devil splattered on its surface.

Just then a car engine was heard as the group quickly saw a large convertible driving torts them and in turn they opted to move out of the way as it spun to a stop near them. Just then they saw a young man clearly a ladies man very dizzy on the passenger side as in the driver's seat was Rodin. Rodin smirked as he got up and slammed his boot on the door denting it while hulling something over his shoulder.

"I'm here for little miss Patty." Rodin said as he smirked a bit at the group.

"That's Rodin?!" Grover asked as when he saw the guy every fiber inside him told him to run away.

"What kind of world do you all live in?" Annabeth asked in shock before Rodin tossed the item in question to Patty.

"The kind with Devils and Witches you don't fuck with." Calisto said as Patty looked over the weapon in question.

"A custom order from Lady, your mom Nina, and Dante." Rodin said as Patty caught the item and was pushed back by its weight showing it was something heavy. Upon closer inspection they saw it was a massive cross much like the Holy Cross of the Catholic Church. "That thing is a bazooka, mini-gun, and a gun holster all in one. A walking arsenal made of a durable and light metals mixing in a bit of Celestial Bronze to bring it all together." Rodin said as he took out his cigar and in turn lit it with a violet flame from his thumb.

Evan was then seen slashing his way through some more Devils as he then show up some angels by jumping over them. "Well you guys gonna join in or what?!" Evan asked as he then jumped back into the fray with increased vigor.

Patty then looked at her new gun and in turn spun it by the handle at where the cross met and jammed it into the ground. She then pulled out two handguns from it as the two smaller sides opened up for it. Once she did so she began to fire them off at her foes. She didn't stop there as once the Tommy Guns were empty she went for a revolver and an Uzi and began firing them off again. Once the revolver ran out of ammo she traded it for another Uzi this time with a bayonet. She then slashed up the Angels and devils as they came at her as she then decided to change things up.

She then grabbed the cross allowing the handgun dispenser to close up before spinning it while grasping the handle. In turn she held the weapon so the longest part was out as a second handle appeared to which she grabbed hold of it. She then fired off her mini-gun at her foes as the Devils and Angels were being offed by it as Evan and Calisto managed to avoid it with ease.

"Ok I think we've had enough." Grover began only to yelp in shock when an Angel flew at him causing Patty to bash it away with her new massive weapon. She then hoisted it over her shoulder like one would a bazooka and took aim. The Angel she bashed away she fired the missile off and in turn her foe was hit and blasted with the others who gathered together from the new weapons attack.

Rodin saw this and smiled as he then took his cigar out to admire his own craftsmanship. "Beautiful." Rodin said as he saw this happen.

"Nice." Evan said as he gave Patty a pat on the back for her skills.

"Guys!" Percy called out as he was seen slashing more Demons as they came there way.

"You all run along now I have things to do here." Bayonetta said as she got ready to go all out.

"Oh come on I can do this all night." Evan said as he looked ready to kick ass.

"No she's right we need someplace to regroup stat!" Annabeth called out as Evan sighed to this.

"Come on this way!" Calisto called out as she then began to lead them to safety.

Once they were gone Bayonetta smirked as she saw her foes here. "Well we have some naughty little Angels and Demons." Bayonetta said as she pointed her guns at her many foes.

(Meanwhile over with the group)

The group kept running for a bit looking for a place to regroup and think on their next move for their quest for Zeus's bolt. They in turn ran through a set of revolving doors next to what appeared to be a pink Lotus symbol on it. Only Evan stopped as he checked out the sign on it. "Lotus Casino and Resort." Evan read aloud before Patty saw him.

"Evan!" Patty called out as Evan knew something was amiss and seeing as the moon was up his instincts were on high alert. What made it even more noticeable was his demonic instincts his ability to sense a demonic force was going off as he followed his friends into the Casino. Once they were all inside the group was wide eyed at what they saw inside as they saw waitresses carrying what appeared to be lotus shaped cookies walking around and even exotic birds flying about.

"Nice." Evan said as he saw the place was amazing.

Just then the bellhop walked up to them as Evan noted something a bit off. "Ah welcome to the Lotus Casino and Resort. We're so glad you booked your stay with us." The Bellhop said as Evan heard this as did Patty who now had her new weapon strapped to her bag.

"What? I think you made a mistake." Annabeth said as Evan looked to him.

"Indeed we have. Your room isn't quite ready, I'm afraid." The Bellhop said as Patty was surprised by this.

"Now wait a minute we didn't." Evan began but the Bellhop cut him off.

"Please accept these Lotus cards, on the house. You can redeem them anywhere in the building. Good as cash." The Bellhop said as Evan was half tempted to go off on this guy. But something inside him told him he should be here.

"But." Annabeth began before Patty cut her off.

"You remember the travel agent telling us about the Lotus Cards, don't you?" Patty asked as she smiled to Annabeth. "We can use it to buy food or clothing or…" Patty trailed off as that got Annabeth to agree here.

"You'll come get us when our room is ready, pennyworth?" Evan asked making a butler and Alfred joke just now.

"It is my top priority." The Bellhop assured as the group then made their way inside the resort and casino. Once the group left the Bellhop smiled and pulled out a small radio and began speaking into it. "The Sparda's have checked in… I repeat the Sparda's have checked in." He said as it was clear the group had walked into a trap set up for both Evan and Calisto.

(Inside with the Quest Group)

The group walked inside the Casino as they saw the scene before them as it was like paradise on earth. For Evan and Calisto there hairs were standing on end as Patty saw this as well. "So just one night in, out then back on the road." Evan said as he tried his best to look away but the view was enticing him big time.

"Evan don't be a party pooper why not enjoy it a bit." Percy said as Grover had to agree with Percy on this one.

"Yeah I mean we all deserve a break right?" Patty offered as she was clearly being sucked into the atmosphere here.

"Guys…" Annabeth began but Percy and Grover both cut her off.

"Please." The two begged and thus Annabeth knew she was beaten as well.

"Oh fine." Annabeth conceded and thus the party began for them.

But as Grover, Patty, Percy, and Annabeth went to enjoy the resorts offers Evan and Calisto stayed behind. "I'll go this way." Evan said rubbing his eyes a bit almost tired.

"Yeah I'll keep an eye on them." Calisto said as she went to find their friends.

(Over with Evan)

Evan was seen walking around the resort as he passed by an arcade and looked to it. He entered it and saw a game labeled as 'Devil May Cry,' which Evan found odd. He looked at it and in turn began to walk away from it as he was kind of tired right now. 'Evan think something isn't right here. Your senses are going wild the longer you hang around here the more you wanna stay.' Evan mentally scolded himself as he walked around trying to make sense of this.

As Evan walked away he noted some other more Devil Hunting Oriented Arcade Games as it was like this place was trying to suck him in. Evan refused as he kept walking before he heard a new voice from afar yet near.

"Evan." A demonic voice growled as Evan knew he was being watched somehow.

Evan knew this was Greek origin but corrupted by demonic forces and recently also. As he saw this he began to rewind his mind to find every possible Greek lore involving something like this. He knew there were stories of Theseus, Perseus, Hercules, Achilles, and Odysseus... wait a minute. That was when it hit Evan like a ton of bricks.

Odysseus was a famous one for Evan as the guy managed to succeed where he knew his father would fail at. No offense to Dante but Evan knew the old man was easily distracted by many different things when hunting. Once Evan had the ID of the lore he remembered the name of this place, "The Lotus Hotel and Casino." Odysseus had landed on the island of the lotus eaters with his sailors. He felt like he was there for a few days, eating the lotus. However in reality, months passed! He had to drag his sailors off the island by their ears.

Evan knew he couldn't do it like that since they obviously bumped up security since Odysseus time. Furthermore a demonic presence had taken over and it wasn't in Evan's nature to leave it be around here. Ok he identified the problem and Calisto won't be too far behind but Evan knew his friends were safe with her. The next thing to do is to hunt down the Devil in charge and in turn bust out of this place like a bat out of hell.

But just as Evan was about to go out to find the Demon he soon heard two young kids arguing and stopped. "Come on Nico! We should get back to the room for the night." An older girl said to a younger boy. From Evan's view he saw she had dark eyes, with black hair and olive skin. She was wearing a green hat and a simple t-shirt and jeans, she seemed to be around his and Calisto's age. A younger boy was next to her, stuck on a pinball machine. He looked just like her, except he was probably around ten.

But for Evan it was different as thanks to his own demonic heritage and the full moon tonight his senses were able to pick up these possible twins. It was the same scent Patty, Percy, and Annabeth had it was the scent of a demi-god. However there's was even stranger thing to be known. Just like Percy did, there scent seemed to be even stronger than that of a normal demi-god. Evan figured it may mean that there could have been other children of the Big Three who survived there vow. But Evan didn't have time to think on it… after all he needed to get these two out of here.

Evan of course knew he needed to do this carefully though. After all he didn't want to spook them or worse get the demons on their asses as much as they are on his family. Evan slowly made his approach as the two looked up to him taking note of Evan being there. The Girl seemed to be blushing torts Evan while the boy had a wicked smile on his face.

"Hey you two, how's the game?" Evan asked as he took note of the game here.

The younger one seemed to never run out of energy. "It is awesome! You see it's based on the Greek gods look!" He said before he began pointing to the pictures. "There's Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Artemis!" He said excitedly pointing out each God on the game.

Evan couldn't help it when he laughed a little at the picture of his own mother on the machine, driving a chariot pulled by two stags with a shining full moon in the background. If it were up to Evan he'd have her driving a chariot pulled by two Hellhounds with a Cerberus leading the charge. "Heh that is pretty cool." Evan agreed a bit as he looked to the two Demi-Gods here. "So what are your names?" Evan asked as he looked to them both.

The boy then grabbed Evan's hand and shook it. "I'm Nico Di Angelo, and this is my big sister Bianca!" He said gesturing towards his sister.

Evan of course chuckled and smirk to this as he saw the two as his demonic half felt the darkness of their Olympian Blood. Evan knew only two Gods who could cause that sort of hidden reaction from him.

Evan then shook the girl, Bianca's, hand which made her blush even more. "It's nice to meet you guys, my name is Evan it's supposed to be a play on Evanescence while also named after my grandmother Eva." Evan said as he looked to duo before him and smiled to the two.

"It's nice to meet you Evan. So when did you start staying here? Nico and I have been here for a while." She explained as Evan heard this especially when they didn't comment on the famous Rock Band named Evanescence. For them 'a while,' could very well be years since this was the same Lotus Hotel from Odysseus tale and with demons controlling it Evan had to both kill the demon and get these two out of here.

"Tell him about the voice though!" Nico chirped up which caused his sister to send her brother a death glare.

"Nico! That's private, besides I doubt Evan cares that much about us being crazy." She scolded her younger brother but did so kind of nervously.

Crazy, jeez this girl has no idea what awaited her. "No, go ahead. I've heard some pretty crazy things in my life." Evan said as he was the cover boy for crazy 101 with his family business.

She seemed nervous at first but in the end she relented and told Evan what he wanted to know. "Well lately, Nico and I have been having these odd dreams. We keep hearing this voice talking to us saying things like "I will retrieve you soon" and "Fear not my dears you will be free soon." It's always the same, it's just that voice." She explained kind of scared as Evan saw what was going on right now.

She set everything up perfectly. It was without a doubt her godly parent talking to her in her dreams, like the dreams Percy got often. Evan then with a sigh opted to make his move as he gently grabbed their hands and lead them to a corner. Both of them had odd looks on their faces as he did this.

Once Evan was sure they were alone he then sighed and began the tale. "Okay, what do you two know about the Greek gods and goddesses?" Evan asked as he looked to the twins here.

In turn Nico popped up again as, he knew exactly what Evan was talking about. "Gods and goddesses? Like my mithomagic card game! People like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?" He asked with curiosity etched into his voice right now.

Evan nodded his head in response but saw that Bianca still looked quiet confused right now. "Well these gods… they're real. They still have children with humans, and those children are what are known as demi-gods." Evan explained as he then saw the expected result which came from Bianca.

In turn both of their eyes lit up as Bianca was shocked about this. "Wait you mean people like, Hercules, Theseus, Achilles?" Bianca asked as she was shocked to hear about this.

Evan shrugged a bit as he relaxed by leaning against the wall. "Yeah exactly seems you got smarts to go with those looks." Evan flirted causing Bianca to blush in response to Evan's flirt. Evan smirked but none the less continued with his explanation to the two Demi-Gods. "Well what I'm trying to say is… the two of you, you're demi-gods! The voice that talks to you when you dream, is your godly parent talking to you." Evan explained as he looked to them both.

Nico seemed to get even more excited, he was practically jumping up and down. Bianca however just seemed worried. "How… how can you be certain?" She asked with concern wondering if this was a con Evan was trying to pull.

"Hmm how can I be certain?" Evan asked in a bit of a smart ass cocky attitude to his tone. "Tell me have you two ever been able to do something others aren't able to? Make something move that others can't or even start fires with just your rage?" Evan offered as the two looked to each other and realized he had a point there.

Yes they have been able to do something like that… the shadows in the past they managed to get the shadows to move whenever they need it to particularly when they were bullied or in any form of possible danger. "Yes… the shadows sometimes when we're angry or in danger… they just move to help us in one way or form." Bianca confessed as Evan saw the two siblings may be from the same Godly Father.

'Shadows… maybe that's why my demonic power is going off.' Evan thought as he had a hunch as to who their Godly Parent was. "Good that should be your proof there. See I'm here with three other demi-gods, a tri-breed like myself, and a Satyr, they protect demi-gods. This whole place is a trap, Bianca do you know the story of the Odyssey?" Evan asked her as he looked to Bianca who while she still seemed mystified by all of this yes curious why Evan is considered a 'tri-breed,' nodded regardless.

"Good, remember how Odysseus landed in the lair of the lotus eaters?" Evan asked as he looked to the two.

In turn when it finally dawned to Bianca her eyes widened in fear. "Oh god, Nico, we need to get out of here! Evan can you help us?" She asked grabbing her brother's arm to get him out of this place.

"That's the plan." Evan as he then to the kids shock pulled out his guns Hunter and Slayer. "See I could smell your demi-god scent a mile away. My friends are still in the trance, but my sister has that covered but escaping won't be as easy as it was for Odysseus." Evan said as the two were confused.

"Why?" Nico asked as he looked to Evan with curiosity.

"Because the Hotel was taken over by demons and I couldn't just leave you guys here to be demon food." Evan said as this surprised the two demi-gods.

"D-demons?" Bianca asked as Evan shrugged a bit.

"Hey if Olympian lore is real why not Demonic forces of Hell?" Evan offered as he looked to the two demi-gods here. "So any more questions?" Evan asked as he looked to the duo standing before him.

In response Nico perked up. "So are you a demi-god to!? Who's your parent!? And what about us?" He asked firing off one question after the other.

"Ok…" Evan began before chuckling a bit. "Not in that exact order but, kind of am and kind of not, I don't know who you Godly Parent is but I have some theories, and finally my mom is Artemis, goddess of the moon, the forest, and the hills." Evan said as he cracked his neck a bit.

Nico just looked amazed and started talking about Artemis mother's attack and defense powers in mithomagic, but Bianca seemed confused. "How can you be Artemis's son? I thought Artemis was a maiden goddess." She asked as Evan sighed a bit.

But before he could answer he saw the security guards eying them as Evan knew something was up. "Maybe later." Evan said as he knew it was time to rumble soon. "After all the guards are on to us and knowing how my dad and my granddad are both on the demons fuck list this party might just get crazy." Evan said as he smirked in anticipation to this.

"You two may want to take these." Evan said as he took out weapons he had kept from Camp Half-Blood and passed the spear to Bianca while giving Nico the Celestial Bronze sword. "Those are just loners so I expect them back later since I need to return them to the camp." Evan said as he did technically steal camp property since he didn't ask to keep the weapons. "Now come on the only sure fire way to get out of here is to off the Devil who controls it and in a place like this… if it's not in the gambling hall then only one place it can be." Evan said as he began to make his way where he heard the techno club music going off from.

(Meanwhile over with Calisto's part)

Calisto was currently looking for her friends as she had last saw them at the Pizza parlor but lost them at the beauty salon area. She rubbed her eyes in frustration until she came upon an Arcade Area. The whole time she was in this place the Lotus Casino had tried to entice her with Strawberry Sundae's, Witch Based items, pizza, and even fashionable clothing. As she walked she soon noted the security guards who looked like the men in black take note of her. Calisto knew they were on to her and if they were on to her then in all likelihood they were on to Evan wherever her twin brother was right now.

As she made her way into another Arcade she found her intended targets inside it as she looked to the games. There were many titles such as Adventure Quest or Final Fantasy while there were a few she never heard of which were given ironic names such like, Devil May Cry or Bayonetta. As Calisto walked about she soon saw Percy at some surfing game, Annabeth playing some kind of boring building game, and Patty playing some sort of dating sim type of game.

Calisto then rolled her eyes and walked over to Patty first since she knew her the best next to her brother. "Oh Patty." Calisto began by tapping the young demi-goddess's shoulder as she looked to the gamer. "Patty." Calisto tired again shaking her a bit only to be shrugged off. "PATTY FOCUS!" Calisto ordered as she then slapped Patty a bit.

"Calisto what is your problem I'm just about to go to the school dance!" Patty scolded as she glared to Calisto.

"Patty focus we are here for a reason." Calisto said as she tried to get Patty to focus on the task at hand here.

"But sempai!" Patty cried out only for Calisto to roll her eyes and slap Patty on both cheeks to wake up the young Lowell Demi-Goddess.

"Patty FOCUS! Where is Dante?!" Calisto pretty much yelled as Patty then began to focus as she shook her head a bit before she returned to her normal self.

"Calisto what was that for?" Patty asked as her cheeks stung from the slaps Calisto delivered.

"To wake you up Patty we're in danger right now." Calisto urged as she looked to her best friend here.

"Wait wake up what's going on?" Patty asked as she tried to get her mind back in order right now.

"We're in the Lair of the Lotus eaters which has been taken over by Demons so we need to get Percy, Annabeth, and Grover before dealing with the Devil Controlling this place." Calisto explained as Patty understood the situation now.

"How can I help?" Patty asked as she looked to Calisto.

"You wake up Annabeth and I'll get Percy." Calisto explained as Patty understood that.

"Got it." Patty said before she went looking for Annabeth to wake-up the Athena girl.

"Now to wake up the water boy." Calisto said as she then went to locate Percy and wake him up.

Calisto went sprinting to look for Percy as she knew at any moment they could be attacked or in Grover, Percy, and Annabeth's case the demons newest snack to eat. She ran through the lines of Arcade Games ignoring them while keeping an eye out for her longtime friend Percy.

As she ran she began to locate him near a game labeled as 'Rescue Mom,' which Calisto noted was literally asking for Percy to wake up all on his own. As she ran to him she saw another game as she walked over to it and saw its title. AS she read it she smirked and scoffed at it before walking away. But as Calisto walked the title was revealed as 'Artemis Mother of Hunters.' Calisto already knew what the game was about and despite how she wanted it to be sure she knew her mother was right. She needed to survive this first before considering joining with her hunt.

"Percy." Calisto began as she tried to focus on Percy.

"Yeah?" Percy asked as he was drawn into the Arcade Game standing before him.

"What Game You looking at?" Calisto asked as she looked to the Son of Poseidon.

"Some game called Rescue Mom." Percy said as he was drawn into it. "You know anything about it? Honestly I think it's a game where you're a paramedic with kids." Percy said as Calisto saw the Hotel made a mistake here.

"No you have to rescue your mom." Calisto explained as she looked to Percy.

"From what?" Percy asked as Calisto then shrugged in response.

"Not sure I mean it is your game after all." Calisto said as in turn Percy's eyes widened in shock.

"It's my game…" Percy said as then it hit him as he woke up from it. Calisto smirked as the Lotus Eaters dug their own grave there using this game here. "Calisto something is." Percy began but Calisto shushed him there.

"I know Patty is getting Annabeth right now." Calisto said as Percy was surprised but also grateful for Calisto's help.

(With Patty)

"Annabeth you need to get off the game." Patty said as she tried to talk Annabeth to let the game go.

"I can't if I don't get this freeway built the gridlock will scare off any potential developers!" Annabeth argued as Patty rolled her eyes to Annabeth's response.

"Come on Annabeth don't you find it weird that there is a game specifically about urban planning? Like it was made with YOU in mind?" Patty argued trying to get Annabeth to let the game go.

"Patty I'll have you know plenty of kids enjoy playing games that require thought." Annabeth argued as Patty then rolled her eyes in response.

"Sorry." Patty said before she forcibly grabbed Annabeth and began to drag her away.

"No stop! Now I have to start all over!" Annabeth called out before Patty got into Annabeth's face and slapped her.

"Annabeth THINK what would Athena do right now?!" Patty scolded as she glared at Annabeth.

In turn Annabeth's eyes began to clear up as she realized what was wrong. Just then Percy and Calisto arrived as the group saw they were all woken up. But someone was still missing and they all knew who it was. "Where's Grover!?" They all asked at the same time before going off to look for their missing Satyr friend.

(Meanwhile over with Evan's group)

Evan, Bianca, and Nico stood near a door that lead to what sounded like techno club music as there was even a guard outside the door. "Is this the place?" Bianca asked as she saw the club in question.

"Yeah see those markings?" Evan asked as he pointed to the demonic symbols around the door looking like it was part of the whole design of it.

"Um yeah?" Nico said as he saw them.

"There demonic runes they give the Devil inside power while also letting others know this is that particular demons domain. For those like us we enter at our own risk for those unaware it's a one way ticket to the slaughter house and the devils stomach." Evan explained as he looked to the two Demi-Gods here. "If we wanna get out of here and make sure no one else dies here we need to take this Devil Out." Evan said as he looked back to the door to the dance floor.

"What do we do?" Bianca asked as she looked to Evan for guidance.

"Get this Party started." Evan said as he began to walk to the door. But as he did so he was then stopped by the bouncer there.

"Hey kids hold it, you all aren't coming in. None of you are on the list." He said pointing to his clipboard as Evan glared at him then smirked.

"That so?" Evan asked as the bouncer never saw it coming when he did it. Evan then uppercut the guy so hard he fell over as the line of people were shocked to see this while gasping. Evan then caught the clipboard and highlighter before he began to write on it. "Am now." Evan responded before he dropped the clipboard and highlighter on the knocked out bouncer.

When Nico and Bianca saw what Evan wrote down they were surprised how he did that. The words 'Fuck You,' was written on the clipboard in big bold and red words.

(Inside the Club)

The trio were seen walking about the club as they tried to locate the Devil that controlled this rave party. But Evan knew the minute he walked in that they were being watched and quite closely. No doubt thanks to Evan and his less than good relation with most of Inferno. But when one hunts the things that go bump in the night your bound to make a lot of enemies even more if you are a relative of Sparda.

But up above on the balcony spot was a different story all together.

(Up Above)

On the Balcony the Devil who oversaw this area smiled enjoying the beet of the music a bit as she saw her cattle enjoying themselves. As this happened she swayed to the beet a bit as she was seen wearing an outfit that a slut like rave girl would wear. Add the fact she was able to mimic the age where her beauty was at its peak helped with luring in her pray like moths.

"**Sparda."** A demonic voice hissed as the Demonic woman in charge heard one of her spotters say that cursed name.

She then looked around the crowd and in turn saw Evan, Bianca, and Nico roaming amongst the party goers below. "Evan son of Dante and the Olympian Goddess Artemis." The girl said as she saw the trio below. "And he's brought demi-gods… how delicious." She said licking her lips in anticipation for such a rare treat standing below her feet. "Well lets with them a bit." The Devil said as she was going to take her time to enjoy this.

(Back with the Trio below)

As Evan and his two Demi-God companions traversed the dance floor looking for their target a light shined down on them signaling the trio out. Of course the gasps soon vanished as the area around the changed suggesting they just entered the Devil's den. Evan saw this and glared about as Bianca and Nico were caught off guard by this.

It was then made worse as the vanishing people made way for demons who had used human skin to blend in followed by a wall to keep them in. "Well you wanna dance?" Evan asked as he then pulled out Hunter and Slayer and aimed them at his foes after a spin. "Let's rock!" Evan called out as he grinned at his foes.

In turn the battle began with Evan opening fire upon the demons who roared in pain from the onslaught of bullets. Then Evan went with a stabbing motion with Elysium taking out some Devils before using Titan to punch and kick them to submission. He didn't end it there as he then took out the tomahawk and dagger weapons and began fighting the Devils With them.

Nico and Bianca were shocked when they saw him throw the weapons about only for said weapons to return to his hand with ease. If that wasn't enough Evan was clearly going to town on the Devils who had taken control of the Hotel. Evan then jumped upward and gave a dive punch against his foes before performing a spin kick. HE then raised his foot upward over a downed devil before bringing it down and smashing the Devils skull in turn.

He then used Elysium again and slashed through multiple demons before spinning down and swiped at them with his foot. He then had to avoid fire from the Demons as he back flipped away from them. Then he charged in while firing at his foes with Hunter and Slayer before taking out his mother's gifts and slicing at them. With the two weapons he sliced there feet off before using the dagger to stab into ones eye and the axe to chop into their brains. The result was a gore pit as Evan was going to town on the Demons in here.

Once Evan dealt with the last Devil he glared up and saw the Devil in her human guise smirking down on the Son of Artemis. "Well Evan your name has been thrown around a lot. Son of Dante, Son of Artemis, grandson of Sparda, and much more." The Devil said as Evan glared at her. "Me… I am Lilith the mistress of this realm." Lilith introduced as she smirked at Evan.

"Good I got a name to put on your tombstone." Evan taunted as he glared at Lilith while smirking.

"Well then what brings you here Evan I wonder? The Girls, the music, the no age restrictions, or does it have to do with that prophesy I wonder." Lilith said as Evan then had enough of that Prophesy crap.

"I'm here for you so get your fucking scrawny ass down here!" Evan called out as he glared at Lilith.

"Well I would Evan but… how can I put this? My friends would like a go first." Lilith called out and snapped her fingers causing the entire room to shake and morph before it was as big a field. Nico and Bianca got lucky as they were on higher ground.

"Hello my beautiful creatures, demon, monster, human, demi-god or otherwise. From Night club to fight club we have a special event for you all tonight." Lilith said as Evan saw this was more of a colosseum right now. "So drink up, place your bets, and have a good time." Lilith said as Evan looked for his opponent.

"Evan look out!" Bianca cried out in a panic as Evan heard rumbling nearby.

"Oh shit!" Evan cursed as he narrowly avoided a giant's cleaver brought down on him. As Evan fell down on his ass from that he quickly got back up and had to avoid more blade slashes from the bigger foe. Evan then smirked when he saw the sword get stuck in the ground and quickly acted. But the result was the Giant being smarter then it looked and hit Evan away.

Evan landed near two of the friends and had to avoid an attack from the Giants Axe. Evan then pulled out Elysium and blocked one of the attack before pushing it away. Evan then saw a Devil charging at him before he quickly grabbed one of the arena's many obstacles and threw it at the Devil Giant. He smirked when he saw it stab into its eye causing it to roar in pain. Evan then avoided the Devils axe again and ran torts the one with a tree in its eye. Figured use their size and small brains against them would be his best bet. Evan jumped onto the back of the one with a tree in its eye and began using Titan to punch its thick skull in. The Demon tried to force him off only for Evan to grab the pole in its eye and pulled its head into position.

Its ally ended up killing its injured friend when the axe chopped into his head. "HA!" Evan taunted only to be hit with a mace weapon and sent flying from it with a yell. When Evan landed he rolled a bit and hissed in pain a bit while getting back up. "Ok I think I'll feel that one in the morning." Evan said as he got back up.

"Evan!" Nico was heard next as Evan looked and saw the giant with a club coming at him.

"Ok come and get some." Evan said as he had both Titan and Elysium ready for battle. Evan deflected the club and dodged a swing also when then Giant came upon him. It punched its bone spiked fist down on Evan who easy dodged it before grabbing its long ear hooks. "Hold still handsome!" Evan said as then with Titan he began to punch the hell out of the Devil. But then one fist managed to jam into its eye causing the Demon to roar in pain as Evan gagged at what was inside.

Evan then yanked the fist, out and flicked it with a gag. "It's fucking wet in there." Evan gagged as he didn't want to do that again. Evan then got ready with Elysium when he saw the Demon flailing around from the pain. "Hey pal." Evan said as he then smirked when the Demon tripped and stabbed its head straight into Elysium's blade.

Evan used Titan to keep the Demon corpse off him but that didn't stop the smell from its breath to come in seeing as Elysium stabbed under its head and to its brain. "Jesus what have you been eating!" Evan called out before getting out of the way. "Dead now so not important." Evan said as just then he yelped when he avoided the third Devil Giants swing at him.

Evan then kicked the Giants foot knocking it down as he smirked at what he saw. "Just you and me now princess." Evan said only to cry out in pain when he got kicked by it and sent flying.

Evan began to get back up as he heard the giant charging at him. But as he got up he saw the forgotten sword and in turn had an idea. He went for it and with a show of great strength grabbed the weapon and swung it upon the giant that arrived. He managed to chop off its arm causing it to roar in pain. With the momentum Evan then managed to cleave off its right leg as it fell down in pain bleeding out. Thus with the last bout of momentum Evan swung the sword down upon the Demons head killing it with ease.

"That's what you get tubby." Evan said as he caught his breath. "Sneak attacks on me fail every time." Evan said as he then glared over to Lilith. "Your turn Barbie!" Evan called out as he pointed straight at Lilith.

"My I must confess I didn't expect to see you make it this far Evan my boy." Lilith said as she then jumped over the railing and landed on the ground as the world around them began to warp again. "I've been dying to cut loose and now you provided me with an excuse." She said as she removed her coat revealing her large bare breasts. In turn her skirt fell apart as her feet began to change form. She was seen wearing a thong as her forehead began to grow a pair of horns. From her bareback wings began to form as her nails began to elongate into claws. Then a long spaded tail sprouted from her rear at the tailbone while her feet and arms began to be covered in scales. To top it off shadows began to form up on her as she smiled a wicked fanged filled grin as her violet colored lipstick and make up showed her demonic origin.

"Now then… let's show each other a good time Evan." Lilith said as she was ready to fight at long last.

But before she could start the fight more gunfire was heard hitting Lilith who cried out in both pain and surprised. "Who did that?!" Lilith demanded after she was hit by those bullets.

"I did." Calisto called out as she appeared via jumping down from a vantage point.

"Well sis way to steal my thunder." Evan said as he and his sister stood next to each other both with grinning smirks on their faces.

"Had to be done." Calisto said with a smile on her face. "Besides Patty, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are getting those kids you found to safety." Calisto said to her brother.

"Good no distractions." Evan said as he was just itching to cut loose right now.

"You little bastards!" Lilith roared out and with the shadows making her larger then she was attacked them head on. The twins quickly dodged out of the way of her attack as they began firing straight at her in successive fury. The two then went at her as Evan used Elysium while Calisto used her guns to keep this devil on its toes before them.

Lilith formed a tower of sorts made of shadows where her waist was connected to it as she fired down her magical bolts at them. She wasn't intended on sharing the same fate Nevan did when she took on Mundus's conqueror back in the Temen-Ni-Gru. So with this in mind she kept her onslaught up but the twins were strong, smart, and fast. They knew if they kept hitting the shadows Lilith main body would be brought closer to them. Of course despite this they also fired off their guns at her main body making her roar in fury and attack them both in rage.

But as Nevan was about to attack again she cried out when she saw crossbow bolts hit her causing her to look to the source. There she saw Annabeth glaring at Lilith as Patty then took out two of her many guns and began firing. Nevan was forced to dodge and avoid the attack but then was caught off guard when Evan jump in with a drop kick knocking the Succubus down.

"What was that about getting them out of here Calisto?" Evan asked a Calisto shrugged in response.

"So I made a mistake so what." She countered as she then avoided another attack from their demonic target.

But before Evan could retort he used Titan to block an attack from Lilith's claws before kicking her away doing it hard. Lilith of course fixed herself midflight as she then grabbed Evan and got ready to kiss him no doubt to feed. It was there Calisto slammed her heeled shoes on Lilith firing them off causing the Devil to let go of Evan and retreat back.

As this happened they heard the pan flute of Grover as they looked and saw him aiding them in his own way by using the magic of the flute. The song sounded holy in origin causing Lilith to roar out to it being annoyed by the song in question. This in turn allowed Percy to jump in and slice at Lilith with Riptide as he rolled over to his friends.

"Hey." Calisto greeted as she saw Percy.

"Hey." Percy responded as the trio got ready to fight the she-devil Lilith.

Lilith then jumped to the ground and began to channel her magic. "I won't lose here mutts!" Lilith roared out and unleashed her powers before going full frontal on the trio. She was fast and powerful but Evan and Calisto were faster and stronger. Evan stayed close to Percy to shield him as Calisto nodded to Evan before she dodged the last second. While she did this Evan snapped his fingers causing both of them to enter Witch Time and Trickster Time respectively. The two then charged a Lilith and began to unleash and onslaught on her.

As they did this they saw how her body rippled from it before they ran around and jumped around while shooting their guns at her. They smirked when the bullets slowed to a halt which was there intention. Calisto then jumped to the air using Evan's Elysium as a springboard just as time resumed. Lilith was hit with the onslaught of the twin's attacks as she was then smashed down by Calisto who smashed her heels down on Lilith knocking her down.

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt? Looks like it did." Evan taunted as he walked over to the downed Lilith.

Lilith glared at Evan before roaring out as she glared at the group. **"If you had all just begged for mercy you all would have lived to be brought into my fore or made into my pets." **Lilith roared out in Enochian as her body began to form shadows and her form began to grow larger. **"But now not even the pits of Inferno can describe the hell I am about to inflict upon you!" **Lilith roared in fury as two large draconic wings appeared.

Her upper body remained the same but now it was attached to a demonic form with four legs with the front two being humanoid and the hind legs being bestial in origin. It didn't end there as she still retrained her humanoid arms but now there were two more large demonic arms in its place as she had s serrated tail to boot. The area were her upper torso attached to the rest showed some sort of insectoid like face as it glared at the trio in question.

"Well at least the outside matches the inside… oh wait that was already the case." Evan taunted as Calisto laughed in agreement with her brother.

"**DIE!"** Lilith roared in fury as she charged in surprising Percy in turn.

"Oh shit!" Percy called out as the trio got out of the way.

Evan and Calisto managed to avoid the attack as they saw the Devil roar in anger at them. Evan then looked to the nearby fountain and saw the hole to a water pipe in the wall and smirked. "Hey Percy sink or swim!" Evan called out as he then charged in with Titan and busted the pipes causing water to shoot out.

"Wait what?!" Percy asked in shock but when he saw the water he saw what he meant. They were in a tub basically and tubs fill up after all. He then got his feet to the water and focused on it causing the water to shoot out from the pipes, walls, and floor. IT wasn't long until the ground was covered in water.

Calisto stood on a floating table as Evan stood on another with Percy taking a table of his own. **"Very well I shall send you to a watery hell!"** Lilith roared out and charged causing the water to move violently from it.

Evan and Calisto dodged it as Percy used the water to his advantage. It seems the combination of both Evan and Calisto with Percy caused there power to enhance seeing as they left under a full moon when entering this Devil's stolen Lair of Lotus. In fact Percy can wager his powers were enhanced by being near Evan and Calisto. The trio surfed over to Lilith and began triple teaming her with swords and guns.

Percy didn't have guns but he was glad he had his sword and debris to stab into Lilith. Evan jumped up and spun kick Lilith's head as Calisto then charged in and shot punched her face. "GO!" Calisto called out with the punch as she saw this.

Lilith roared out and fired a beam from the insectoid mouth forcing the group to dodge it. Evan of course got blindsided by the tail as it stabbed it his gullet. He cried out in pain of course but just then Calisto came in and sliced through it with her swords causing it to come off. Evan landed near his sister and tore the bladed tail out growling.

"Be careful." Calisto scolded as Evan rolled his eyes to this.

"Come on!" Evan called out as he jumped back into the fray and in turn they continued the fight.

(Up above)

"Wow their so strong." Nico said as he saw what was happening as Annabeth, Patty, and Grover protected them.

"Yeah welcome to my world." Patty said as she was ready for anything that may happen.

(Battle)

The trio continued their onslaught as Lilith tried her best to keep them at bay but the trio were quickly gaining headway against her might. She then cried out in pain as she felt Evan stab into the insectoid face she had before Calisto jumped over his shoulder and shot one of her eyes out. Lilith roared in pain only for her good eye to catch sight of Percy slicing through her face with Riptide. "Guys lets end this!" Percy called out as the twins agreed on this.

"Right!" The twins called out as they were ready to put this devil to bed.

(Above)

"Oh here it comes!" Patty called out excited for what's coming.

"Again?" Annabeth asked still remembering the battle with Fortitudio.

"No better a twin climax." Patty said as she knew when the twins were together for a climax it was always an instant win.

"What are they going to do?!" Bianca asked as Nico saw this.

"It's just like my video games." Nico said as he swore these two acted like video game characters in a hack and slash type of game.

(Battle)

*Insert Frank Sinatra Fly me to the Moon (Punk Cover) by Saw Loser

Evan began by charging in and jumping between floating tables before jumping up with Elysium raised up. Mid slash he devil Triggered with a roar and slashed down on his foe causing her to cry out in pain from it. When he did this he jumped back as Lilith fired a beam at them as Evan began flying. The attack came at Calisto who smirked and spun around it began her infernal summoning.

"_**CANILU!"**_ She invoked with a dance to summon the Devil Hydra. A portal opened allowing her power to enter it and open a second one to draw out the intended summon. Hydra came out as it roared out before diving into the water. Hydra in turn began to swim around the water like a shark torts the pray which was in turn Lilith.

Lilith looked around panicked as she saw this and began to spread her wings to fly away. But then Evan flew in and stabbed her back forcing her to stay put. Just then Hydra was upon Lilith and with her bladed body began to wrap her form around Lilith and in turn shred her to pieces. Lilith roared in pain from it as she was town limb from limb by Hydra.

Soon the water was stained red with her demonic blood as she fell limp for a moment. Lilith saw her foes and roared out in a final strike only to be blocked by a wall of water curtesy of Percy. But from the water Evan shot through still Triggered and in turn sliced through Lilith severing her from her lower body. The Lower half though flail about for a moment before going limp clearly dead. This allowed an infernal portal to appear and take the lower body as Lilith's main body began to desperately crawl away to safety.

*End OST

Evan then landed on the ground after Percy got the water to drain out before charging at Lilith with Elysium raised. But as he swung the sword down it was then stopped by a familiar figure with a cigar. "Rodin!" Patty called out as she saw Rodin here.

"Cool your jets kid. There is a time and place to fuck shit up and right now the fuck shit up part ended." Rodin said while blowing out a puff of smoke. Evan yanked off Elysium as he saw Rodin walk over the defeated Lilith.

"I thought I fucked up my business when I came in here. But I gotta hand it to you kids. This is quality." Rodin said as he then kicked Lilith despite trying to crawl away. "The perfect palette for an artiste." Rodin said as he then pulled out the weapon to be and pointed it at Lilith. "Now time to do my dirty work." Rodin said as he began to do the aforementioned dirty work.

Just then demonic tendrils shot out of the item and grabbed to Lilith as she tried to get away but was quickly caught. **"W-what are you doing?!" **She cried out as she tried to get away. **"Stop! No!"** Lilith cried out as she was pulled into the item in question. **"How dare you do this to me!? This will not stand!"** Lilith cried out as she knew what was happening. She was being made into an unwilling devil arm. She raged, struggled, and fought but in the end it was useless as she was fully absorbed into the new Devil Arm.

"Huh Bayonetta was right, that wasn't at all romantic." Calisto said as she saw this.

Patty rejoined the group as she had stars in her eyes at what Rodin did. "How did you do that and can you teach me?" Patty asked as no doubt her aspect as Hephaestus daughter began to show.

"Maybe when you're older." Rodin said with a chuckle as he wasn't looking for a protégé yet. But the girl has talent and if the talent is worth it he may make an exception. "But Calisto you gotta admit this thing has a nice glow about it." Rodin said as he showed the Devil Arm which appeared to be a combination of a Keytar and a scythe.

"Mind if I give it a go?" Calisto asked as Rodin smirked and threw it over to Calisto who caught it. "Thanks not to show the finer points of fucking shit up." Calisto said as she got ready to rock.

Calisto then saw her stage set and in turn jumped onto it. When she did a spot light shined down upon her as more Demons appeared to enact their revenge. When this happened the music hit as she began to rock.

*Insert Fly me to the Moon (Climax)

The music began as Calisto had the spotlight on her as she began to hit the keys with successive ease. The other sound came from the spears nearby as she began to rock out like a pop star.

-Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars!-

As Calisto sang her voice was beautiful and she used her new weapon to her advantage. The keys seemed to summon up shadows blades and beams that hit her foes. The beams acted as strobe lights with despite being weapons of destruction.

-Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and mars!-

As she did this she kicked and bashed her foes with ease as they came at her while the others stayed out of it.

-In other words hold my hands! In other words Darling kiss me!-

She sang as she managed to punch her foes and swing the scythe blade at them before blowing a kiss to them. Her kiss made an actual heard of demonic power that caused a demon to be hit by it and fly back with hearts in their eyes.

-Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more! You were all I long for all I worship and adore!-

She sang this and focused on the ranged aspect of her new Devil Arm Lilith. As she did this the Demons seemed to have become attacking fan in comparison as Evan clapped cheering his sister on.

-In other words please be true! In other Words Love you! In other words I love you!-

Calisto began to bring the song to station as she slammed down the music and with a blast of her own power created sparklers that had an image of Sparda's demon forms shadow behind her.

*End OST

Calisto cheered as the music began to fade out before she fell down letting the high run its course for her. "Wow you two are twins." Annabeth said as she saw the whole thing.

"No kidding." Bianca said as she then let the words catch up to her. "Wait there twins?!" Bianca asked as she heard what Annabeth said.

(Scene Break outside the Casino)

"Well that's one place we can never show our faces at again." Evan said as he walked outside with their now larger group.

"Um guys I thought it was night time." Annabeth said as she saw the sun was up.

"How many hours were we in there?" Evan asked as he followed his friends out.

"Uh, guys." Percy began as he looked to his friend. "We weren't in there for hours." He said while pointing to a news stand. "Try days." He said as today was June 20th which meant they had one day to get to LA and then return to New York.

"Well that's just a shame." Bayonetta said as she appeared surprising the group as Rodin walked out. "You can't get those two to camp and finish he quest in time." Rodin said as he smoked a cigar.

"I don't suppose you'd give them a ride would you?" Calisto asked Bayonetta as she saw the two.

"I'm no babysitter." Bayonetta said as she saw the two. "But since you have been there for heaven knows how long I suppose I Can make an exception." Bayonetta said as Evan then looked to Rodin.

"Rodin how fast can you get us to LA?" Evan asked as Rodin smirked in response.

"Depends on how much you got." Rodin said as Evan then sighed and took out the Casino Card, Red Orbs, and Halos he had in his pocket as did Calisto.

"Will this cover it?" Calisto asked as the group saw the negotiations going on.

"I'll say it covers it and a few tabs from your old man." Rodin said as Evan smirked before he saw the Devil Forge Master bring out a set of keys. He then used said keys and in turn they came face to face with Rodin's car which looked to be something out of a Heavy Metal mixed with Rap music video.

"Get in Rodin speedways is departing with no stops." Rodin said as he was going to give the kids a ride.

"Evan remind me to thank you when we make it through this." Percy said as he, Annabeth, Patty, Grover, and Calisto all boarded the car.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Evan said as he got in as well.

In turn the engines roared as Rodin flew down the street as Bayonetta was stuck with Nico and Bianca. "Now then little ones." Bayonetta began as she looked to the two Demi-Gods. "Let's find us a ride shall we." Bayonetta said as she knew the perfect way to get a ride and get it for with no financial cost. A little place she liked to call Purgatory where only a very select few humans can see any of them.

"Got it!" Nico said as he and Bianca followed after Bayonetta.

"Are you a witch?" Bianca asked as Bayonetta smirked in response to the demi-god girl's innocent question.

"Well I'm what is called an Umbra Witch I sold my soul to a demon to get power similar to the ones you saw Calisto show off." Bayonetta said as this in turn got Bianca very interested.

"Is it possible for me to become an Umbra Witch?" Bianca asked surprising Bayonetta to no end.

"Hmmm." Bayonetta began as she had to think about it. "It's possible but I don't think I've ever met a Demi-Goddess Umbra Witch." Bayonetta said as she may have unintentionally started Bianca on the path to be the first Demi-God Umbra Witch judging by the look of intrigue and desire in her eyes. It seems things were about to get interesting real fast Bayonetta just knew it.

(Scene Break Evelyn)

Evelyn had arrived at New York not too long ago and was making her way through the city. She had something here to check out and it would either lead her to another fight with Evan or something else. She knew that the Trident began Stolen would set off a domino effect but she refused to be anyone's pawn. Her intent was to steal the powers for herself but she needed to make sure it was her own thoughts seeing as Kronos has been trying to recruit her to his cause and had been refused multiple times already.

As she walked she looked to the Empire State Building before continuing her trek for an unknown ending goal. But one thing was for certain she will show all those who stand against her the power she wields the power of a true Sparda.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and leave me a review. And until next time I will say here ja-ne.


	8. Mission 8 The Greatest Jubilee revealed

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Well let's start the new chapter folks and let get this party started.

(Start LA)

The group had arrived in LA safe and sound as Evan was walking away with his friends all wide eyed at what Evan had done. See upon arrival they were jumped by mortal Teenagers and seeing as Evan didn't give a rats ass about rules proceeded to beat them down. Needless to say he told them off after the beat down and they went running to the hills. Evan an 11 year old beat down a gang of punks twice his age and size and walked away from it all.

Calisto let it be as Percy knew this was going to happen if Evan ever hit LA. So right now they were looking for a way to the Underworld as Evan looked around. "So gotta find the gate to Hell sounds easy enough being in LA and all." Evan said as he looked to his friends.

"What makes you say that?" Percy asked as he looked to Evan.

"Simple big business record companies are all demons in my eyes." Evan said as that was a good analogy.

"Maybe in more ways than one." Annabeth said as she began to think about it.

"Huh?" Evan asked as he looked to the Owl Girl.

"Evan how good are you with damage to public property?" Annabeth asked as Evan then grinned at those words.

"Depends how bad you want it damaged?" Evan said as he was itching to cut loose.

"I don't like where this is going." Patty said as she saw this play out.

(Later)

The group were watching the chaos from outside a matrass shop as Calisto had a strawberry sundae while the others had popcorn. "This is wrong on so many levers." Percy said as Evan located the home of a monster and had proceeded to go to town on it.

"Yeah… but this is Evan we're talking about." Patty said as the monster was heard crying and begging for mercy.

"I actually pity Procrustes now." Grover said as Procrustes was known to be the only human evil enough to become a monster.

"Let him have his fun ok." Calisto said as soon the cries went silent with gun shots as well before Evan walked out dusting his hands a bit and took out a paper.

"I know where to go." Evan said as he held the paper in question.

"Good choice Annabeth." Calisto praised as she knew Evan wouldn't fail to deliver.

"Come on we can't waste any more time only 10 hours until the Solstice." Percy said as they were on a tight schedule right now.

"Got it." The group agreed as they had to hurry or get the Hell out of Dodge when the War between Gods breaks out.

(Later that day)

It didn't take them long as they arrived at a place called DOA Recording Studios as Evan saw it. "DOA… Dead or Alive." Evan said as he grinned causing Calisto to roll her eyes.

"The Song by Bon Jovi or the video game with fighter girls with big tits?" Calisto asked as Evan looked and shrugged.

"Figure it out." Evan said as Calisto sighed in annoyance over Evan. The group of six then entered the recording Studio and with it the entrance to the Underworld.

(Inside)

The Group looked around as Evan walked around feeling some underworld mojo going on around here. His senses picked up on it as did Calisto's as they looked around the place. "Looks nice in here." Patty said as she had her weapon strapped onto her back now.

"Yeah sure hate to tear it up." Evan said as they walked into the building.

"So who do we have to talk to get into the Underworld?" Calisto asked as she looked to Annabeth while they walked to the desk.

"Oh you'll know." Annabeth said as they made their way through the recording studio building.

They soon saw an ebony skinned man with white hair who was on a podium of sorts. "Is that our guy?" Evan asked as he pointed to the man in the suit.

"Yeap." Grover gulped as he saw the man in question.

"Meh this guy has nothing on Rodin." Calisto said as she made her way over to him.

"I'll go first." Percy said as he walked over to the man in question. "Your name is Chiron?" Percy asked as he saw the man's name tag which said Charon not Chiron.

"It's Charon mate. And you'd be wise not to confuse me with that pompous, four legged." He with a British accent before he trailed off when he realized what happened. "Say… have trouble reading, do you?" He asked as Evan smirked a bit and walked in.

"What do you think pal?" Evan taunted as Percy glared but Charon smirked, a bit.

"I think I'm dealing with three actual Godlings and two somethings." Charon said as Evan rolled his eyes to him.

"Ok well see we're on the highway to hell here and we need a ride." Evan said as he looked to Charon.

"Yeah we wanna go to the Underworld." Percy confirmed while looking to Charon.

"Well that's refreshing." Charon began as he pretty much never meets anyone wanting to go to the Underworld. "Usually I get, 'there must be a mistake, Mr. Charon,' or 'I'm not supposed to be dead, Mr. Charon." Charon ranted as he looked to the group. "Nevertheless I must decline." Charon said as Evan was reaching for his guns.

"Evan no." Patty said as she made him lower his arms back down not wanting to cause a scene here.

"C'mon. Stuck in here for all eternity or not even you must know that Hades is gunning for Half-Bloods." Percy said as that was true seeing as most monsters spawn from the underworld. "What's he going to think if he hears you turned us away at the door?" Percy asked as he looked to Charon.

"You let us in and he might show you some favor, there may be a raise in it for you or hell some woman." Evan said as he looked to Charon. "When's the last time you got a raise or some action? Evan asked as Charon scoffed to the group.

"Please mate. I get paid Two Drachmas a head, just like always. And a Drachma doesn't go as far as it used to, let me tell you." Charon said as Evan saw they were going to win this one.

"Mr. Charon, sir? How much longer will I have to wait?" A random man asked as Evan then smirked to him seeing they won this negotiation.

"As long as it takes! Plus a thousand years just for asking!" Charon responded as Evan silently thanked the dead guy for his services here.

"Just saying man actions and a raise… hell on the raise alone I bet you can take it to a club around here." Evan said as Charon saw where Evan was going with this.

"You make a valid point about the raise, mates." Charon said as he then began to leave his podium. "Come along." Charon said gesturing them to follow.

"Well down to the underworld we shall go." Calisto said as she followed after Charon with the quest group.

"The boat is almost full anyway. May as well add you lot and shove off." Charon said as the group stepped into the Elevator.

"If this is like the tower of Terror in Disney I want pictures." Evan said just as the door began to close.

"Going down." Charon said as in turn the doors closed on them to take them to the Olympian Underworld.

(Inside the Elevator)

"What no cheesy music?" Evan asked as Calisto then elbowed her brother.

"Huh?" Patty asked as she looked around and saw the room begin to fill with a fog of sorts.

"Wh-what's happening?" Grover asked as he saw the room filling up with this fog.

"Huh I thought a journey to hell would be going down not forward." Evan said as Annabeth heard what they said.

"Well of course Elevators don't float. You need a ferry-." Annabeth said as the fog began to clear up to reveal a river filled with souls skeletons. "To cross the River of Styx." Annabeth said Calisto saw all of it.

"Bet you Madama Styx would make this place her summer retreat or demand compensation for her name use." Calisto joked as she knew of the Infernal Demon who is contracted with Jeanne.

This of course caused Evan to snicker while Patty rolled her eyes to Calisto. But the ride wasn't a long one as it wasn't long before they arrived at the shore. "Off you go, mates. I only take passengers one way." Charon said as they began to get off the boat as Evan and Calisto looked off a bit. "I'd wish you luck." He began while he turned to leave them. "But there isn't any down here." Charon said as he was soon gone.

Once he was gone Annabeth spoke up as they needed a plan. "Now what?" Annabeth asked as Evan looked a bit over excited as did Annabeth.

"Easy we follow the crowd hit the underworld, pick up our packages at the Hades Post Office, snap a few pictures of the River of Styx for bragging rights and be back in time to stop the end of the world." Evan said as Percy heard this and was nervous.

"You do realized once we… hit the town there's a good chance it will… hit back?" Percy asked as Calisto then smirked in response.

"That's where the fun is." Calisto said as Annabeth and Patty now saw something was wrong. "Ow." Calisto yelped grabbing her left eye in pain.

"You ok sis?" Evan asked as he looked to Calisto.

"Yeah just something flew into my eye was, all." Calisto said as she was certain that was the case.

"What?" Patty asked as Calisto doesn't get hurt that easily… right?

"Look let's just go already I always wanted to take on an underworld king." Evan said as Annabeth heard this.

"We aren't going to fight if it can be avoided." Annabeth said as Evan then smirked to her.

"Yeah I doubt that." Evan said as he was acting strange like he wanted a battle to break out.

"Evan are you ok?" Patty asked as Evan smirked to her.

"Never better I don't know why but walking here it's like I'm being juiced." Evan said as Patty realized what was wrong.

"Same here." Calisto said as she smirked with her left eye closed with her smirk.

"Oh no." Patty said as she realized what was happening now.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked as Patty looked to Percy.

"It's the underworld Evan and Calisto are part demon. If anything if they were simply children of Artemis they'd be weakened severely but thanks to being part Demon their demonic aspect are overcompensating for their lack of lunar power." Patty said as Evan and Calisto heard this.

"Translation." Evan asked as he looked to Patty.

"It means the longer you two stay here the more your demonic part will come to fore." Annabeth said as Calisto knew what this meant.

"In other words we have to get out of here as soon as possible before something happens." Percy said as he hate to be around when their demonic power maxes out.

"Got it." Calisto said as she held her eye opening it slowly. Once she did it seems to be suffering from some minor irritation but nothing to be concerned about for the time being.

(Scene Break Aphrodite)

Aphrodite strolled around her temple admiring it for its splendor as it stands. She smirked as she admired her image in a mirror revealing Paradiso inside it. "Soon." She said tracing her hand upon the image. Those children had no idea they were right where she wanted them. Truth was she wanted Calisto in the Underworld for she alone knew the truth of the Eyes of the World.

They can never truly vanish from it less they are destroyed together. Now during the battle on the Holy Mountain that may have been the case but alas what they destroyed was the Right Eye from the past. Seeing as this was the case it was able to return to Baldur's possession in the past due to the Left Eye alone.

But the Right Eye of the present still survived it thus it called to the Left Eye to be made whole once more. In doing so the Left Eye found a vessel in the young Calisto and all it needed to get back in power was a proper jump start. Hence why she needed Calisto in the Underworld because it would provide just the jump it needed to come to fore.

Once the Eyes of the World were back in play her bargain with Mundus will come to an end. She had little need for the Helm of Darkness hence why she was more than willing to part with it in favor of the Master Bolt and Trident. Mundus had his deal with Kronos and Hercules had his deal with Mundus but Aphrodite or her puppet master has different ideas on such things. But for now all she had to do was wait for her desired prize arrival.

(Later Back at the Underworld)

"Hey look at that!" Patty called out as she pointed out to something while the group made their way through the Fields of Asphodel. The thing they saw that Patty pointed at was a structure not too far ahead of them. It looked like a castle straight out of Castlevania as Evan whistled to it. "Someone is over compensating." Evan joked as Calisto smirked to this.

"Says the guy with a huge sword." Calisto said passing by her twin brother.

"Hey!" Evan called out as he glared at his twin.

"Well." Percy began as he walked up to the group as the six saw it. "We got Hade's home address now." Percy said as just then Evan noticed something.

"Hello." Evan said as he walked over to a nearby stone and saw a gash on the wall a gash belonging to a Katana.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked as she saw it.

"A Katana slash." Evan said as he looked to the gash in question.

"Ok so?" Annabeth asked as she didn't see the problem.

"Annabeth your smart first of all it's a KATANA as in Japanese name one Greek weapon like a Katana." Evan began as he then looked back to the gash. "And second who is the only person we know who uses a Katana." Evan said as Calisto saw where this was going.

"Evelyn is here but how?" Calisto asked as Patty was worried about that now.

"Well clearly she didn't die, so either she found a back door… or she used Charon to do it with more… forceful ways." Evan said as he saw this.

"Are you thinking we might have a backdoor out?" Patty asked as she saw the gash with the others.

"Maybe but we'll have to tear it out of Evelyn's cold dead hands to do it." Evan said as he knew that was morbid but he was the same way with Elysium.

The group then returned their gaze over to Hades castle as Evan saw it. "So… want me to fly over and spray paint it?" Evan asked pulling out a can of spray pain.

"No." Annabeth said as she wondered if this was an Artemis thing, a Dante thing, a Sparda thing, or just a basic Evan thing.

But just then Grover yelped like a goat as he began to be lifted up into the sky. "Grover!" Percy called out as Evan saw this as did Calisto.

"Stop playing around Grover!" Calisto called out as she saw what was happening.

"I can't!" Grover called out as in turn Evan acted fast.

Evan took out Hunter and Slayer before he fired them off resonating the guns bangs sound before the wings fell with Grover landing safely. "Get those things off before they grow back!" Evan called out as Calisto nodded.

"On it hold him down!" Calisto called out as they in turn worked on getting the shoes off him.

It was a quick and simple effort and was done in good time as the wings did in fact grow back surprising them. As they flew off Evan chased after them as he wanted to confirm something real quick. As Evan did so his friends saw him and tried to deter him. "Evan wait where are you going?!" Percy called out as he chased after Evan.

(With Evan)

It didn't take long for Evan to catch up as he arrived at the winged shoes destination and saw something below. He looked down and saw a deep black abyss staring back at him. "Huh." Evan said as he looked down the tunnel before he heard a voice.

"_**Evan… come to me… lead my armies… bring about the end of Mt. Olympus."**_ An ominous raspy voice said as Evan was almost tempted by it… almost.

"Yeah not on your life." Evan said as he began to walk away from the abyss.

Just then the others arrived as they saw Evan. "What was that about?" Percy asked as Evan shrugged a bit.

"I had a hunch lead me here." Evan said as he gestured to the abyss where the wings flew into.

"What is it?" Patty asked as she looked down the abyss as well.

"I'm pretty sure that's the entrance to Tartarus. Reserved for the really, really bad baddies." Annabeth said as she explained what Tartarus was. "It's for when the fields of punishment aren't punishment enough." Annabeth said as this got everyone's attention.

"Then why did it want Grover?" Calisto asked as she looked to Annabeth.

"I don't think it was after Grover." Evan said as he knew how his friend was a vegetarian.

"He's right I… I had dreams about this thing." Percy confessed as they looked down the portal in question.

"If you dreamed about it buddy then I don't want to know what that means." Evan said as he knew they had a schedule to keep. "The faster we get the bolt the faster we leave come on." Evan said as Calisto's gaze remained upon the portal that goes to Tartarus.

"_**Calisto…"**_ A voice whispered as Calisto was almost drawn into the portal. _**"Come to me… fulfil your destiny."**_ The same voice that spoke to Evan said as Calisto saw this. _**"You are a blood relation to Sparda… Why not become THE Child of Sparda."**_ The voice said as Calisto was almost dragged in before her eyes went wide eyed.

Calisto then cried out in pain she held her left eye in response to the pain. As she had a grip at her eye the others heard her and ran over to her. "Calisto!" Evan asked as the group gathered around her.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked as they looked to her.

"My Eye! My eye it hurts!" She cried out as her had her left eye covered as she moaned and groaned in pain.

She then roared out as she uncovered her eye revealing it to be glowing a deep red as Evan recognized that shade instantly. Jeanne and Bayonetta commented on it a lot and Bayonetta even showed the twins once. "The Left Eye." Evan said as he thought the Eyes of the World vanished from the world long ago.

"The Left Eye?" Annabeth asked as she was confused when she heard Evan say that.

"Long story not important." Evan said as he looked over his sister. IF Evan was to wager she's probably close to entering her Devil Trigger thanks to the Left Eye of Darkness awakening inside her. "Calisto." Evan began as he looked to his younger sister. "Calisto wake up." Evan urged as Calisto moaned holding his eye a bit but adjusting.

"W-what happened?" Calisto asked as she got up a bit.

"Not sure your left eye started to glow red and then you were in a lot of pain with it." Evan said as he looked to Calisto with concern.

"Shit." Calisto cursed as she got up.

"Can you walk?" Patty asked as they all wanted to know.

"Yeah let's go find Hades already." Calisto said as she got back on her feet ready to hunt.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Percy asked as Calisto stretched a bit.

"I'm sure mom." Calisto taunted a bit as Evan smirked in response.

"Yeah she's ok." Evan said as they got ready to walk up torts Hades castle.

(Later at Hades Castle)

The group made their way up to Hades Castle as Evan and Calisto both seemed agitated no doubt the Demon inside them both wanted out. It wasn't long until they found themselves before two guard skeletons as Evan saw them.

"May we… um… talk to your boss? Please?" Percy asked as he looked to the guard who wielded a spear and rifle. The two then stepped aside and allowed them passage as Evan saw this.

"Well we're expected." Evan said pointing his thumb to the pathway into Hades home address.

"Well best not to keep our gracious host waiting." Calisto added as they walked into the lair of Hades.

(Inside)

The group had been ushered in by guards to the presence of Hades Lord of the Dead Himself. Needless to say Evan never felt so excited before and when he looked to his sister he saw Calisto shared his sentiments. "Wow they make them big where you come from!" Evan called out as he made his way torts Lord Hades.

"So I suppose you must be the Lord of the Underworld." Calisto added as Hades heard the two speaking.

"Evan Calisto stop!" Annabeth tried but it was too late the Demons inside them would not back down so easily.

"What happened to Cerberus? Isn't he supposed to be a good puppy and guard you?" Evan taunted as he looked to Hades. But Hades in his pale skinned and black cloaked glory was not pleased with the twins disrespect.

Hades had anticipated that these two would be as weak as a mewing kitten by now but clearly their demonic aspect was feeding off the Underworlds darkness to overcompensate for their lack of connection to their mother.

"You are all brave to come here, Son of Poseidon, and Demon Spawns of Artemis." Hades greeted as he glared down upon the group. "Especially after what you did to me." He growled as it was clear something was amiss.

"Oh I'm sorry did we not bow and hurt you feelings?" Evan taunted as he was trying to get a rise out of Hades here.

"Foolishness to taunt I Lord of the Dead." Hades countered as Calisto scoffed.

"Oh no please forgive us oh master of the dead. We shall appease you." Calisto taunted as it was clear their taunting was getting the rise out of Hades.

"You two are over stepping and making it easy for me to device ways to slaughter you both." Hades said as it was clear he was just waiting for the signal.

"Evan Calisto stop!" Percy called out as he pulled the twins back with Parry and Annabeth's aid. Percy then approached the stand as it were so to speak with his Olympian Uncle. "Lord and Uncle, I come here with two requests." Percy said as he looked to the Lord of the Underworld.

"Arrogant Child! As if you had not taken enough now you ask for more." Hades growled as it was clear he was not pleased with Percy's arrival here and his request not adding the fact Evan and Calisto's mouths here. "Speak then as I ponder what manner I wish for you to die." Hades growled seeing as he would at least hear them out here.

"There can't be a war among the Gods uncle." Percy began as Evan then spoke up.

"Yeah don't know what you get out of it but a war that size will be bad. So here is how it's going to work you're going to give us back the Master Bolt and Trident and we can figure out a way to grow you kingdom." Evan said as he looked to Hades. "Or don't and we'll take it by force and fight our way out of here. Your call bro." Evan said as all eyes save for Calisto were shocked by this.

"Why would I want a war Godling and his bet Demons?! For My Kingdom?!" Hades called out as Evan gritted his teeth to this. "All dead come to me without intervention! Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel fields?! It is I who has been wronged!" Hades called out as Evan had an idea on what to do.

"But you stole Zeus' Bolt and Poseidon's Trident!" Patty accused as she pointed at Hades.

"LIES!" Hades shot up as he yelled at the group. "Your father may have fooled Zeus boy and your mother may have played her game well but I am not stupid I see the plan for what it is!" Hades yelled out as he glared down upon the group here.

"It was you who pilfered the Bolt and you children of Olympus and Inferno who pilfered the Trident as well as my Helm of Darkness. Had, I not sent my furies after you three when I did Poseidon and Artemis would have succeeded in their schemes." Hades said before he then made a chuckling sound. "But never did I think Artemis of all people had it in her to do such an act after the fate of Orion and Calisto." Hades said as Calisto heard this.

"Hey right here!" Calisto called out as Hades then chuckled.

"No not you spawn your namesake." Hades said as he knew Calisto shared the same name as the Huntress whom Artemis had wronged long ago in the past. "But regardless neither of your parents can blackmail me into supporting them. I know not which of you had done it but I WILL Have my helm back!" Hades called out as the group of six got ready for a fight.

"Wait but if your helm is missing then there must be some sort of mistake." Patty said as this meant all three Symbols of Powers of the Big Three had been stolen from the Olympians.

"Then you three open your packs and we will see who is mistaken." Hades called out as Evan shrugged a bit while Calisto glared at him.

Regardless the trio grabbed their packs and proceeded to open them up. "Whatever bro but get ready to eat your words." Evan said rummaging through the pack

"Yeah and honestly I'm tired of being called a… thief." Percy trailed off as he slowly pulled something from his pack.

"Eat this!" Evan called out as the two then produced to the shock of many even themselves the Master Bolt and Poseidon's Trident the ladder of which was condensed for easy travel.

Evan and Percy were wide eyed as they looked at the symbols of power and then to each other and then back to the symbols and in turn back to Hades himself.

"Ok before we start accusing I was with you guys the WHOLE time the same with Calisto. How or WHEN did we even find the time to do this!?" Evan called out presenting the symbols in question.

"Do not attempt to disguise your purpose." Hades objected as he glared at the party. "I knew if I was patient, you would come to bargain with me. To bargain for them." Hades said as he presented a green flame that showed Nina Lowell and Sally Jackson.

"Mom!" Patty cried out as she saw her mother there.

"They are not dead. Not YET." Hades said as he presented their desired prize. "I will release her if you return my helm. You can leave the Bolt and Trident as payment for the insult that has been done to me." Hades said as Evan saw this glaring at the Lord of the Underworld.

"And what if we refuse?" Evan asked as he glared at Hades.

"Then I get those symbols and you all die where you stand." Hades said as Evan heard this and had an idea.

"Guys don't do it." Annabeth asked but alas it fell to death ears.

"Then we're doing this the hard way." Calisto said as Hades glared at the group here.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST Suffer (Cerberus Boss theme)

"I showed you leniency by allowing you all to enter pass Cerberus out of respect for your grandfather Sparda. But now… it seems I must cut loose." Hades said as soon a familiar set of roars was heard as the group looked and saw their path blocked by the guard dog of the underworld Cerberus Olympian.

"But out of respect for your father and to honor that you rescued my children I shall show you a handicap this fight." Hades said as he sat down upon the throne to watch the slaughter he knew was to happen before his very eyes.

"Well then brother seems we must take this puppy for a walk." Calisto said as she saw Cerberus here.

"Yeah seems that way sis. You did always complain to dad about wanting a puppy." Evan said as Cerberus glared at the group here.

"Percy keep the pearls ready." Evan said as it was clear what the plan was. They defeat Cerberus and make their getaway the minute it's beaten here.

"Got it." Percy said as he saw this.

"Now then." Evan began as he then did a few test punches before making a karate stance with a 'bring it on gesture.' "Let's take this dog for a walk." Evan said as he was itching for a good fight since arriving. In turn Patty, Evan, and Calisto charged in with Patty trailing behind firing her weapons mini-gun while Evan and Calisto ran around Cerberus firing their guns at the Guard Dog. While Evan went right and Calisto went left Patty went straight in as she then slid before firing the RPG at it.

The missile sailed as Evan then moved in as he jumped onto Cerberus' back. When he did so the missile hit so Evan got on it and rode it through the air like a surfboard. Evan of course was having fun doing it as he cheered while flying through the air. He then moved the Missile and managed to nail the Cerberus on back causing an explosion. He easily avoided being caught in the blast by jumping off the missile before it hit.

Calisto came in next as she ran up the Hound back through the smoke before kicking one of the heads firing off her heeled gun. She then used the ones in her hand to shoot at the other head as she leaned back on one leg to fire at both head. Cerberus tried his best to cover but it was useless for him to try. Calisto then jumped upward and with the guns in her hands and heels sent a flurry of bullets to each heads knowing the brains were inside the three headed guard dog of the Olympian Underworld.

Evan of course jumped in and with the Titan Devil Arm he slammed his foot down on the three headed dogs back and in turn knocked it down hard. Evan and Calisto then charged at Cerberus and grabbed one of the three heads while it was in a dazed state. Once they did so to Hades surprised the duo managed to flip is guard dog over their shoulder slamming it down. But what shocked him more was that with a second show of strength they tossed him again before dropping him hard.

The twins then went to Cerberus tail and in turn grabbed it before proceeding to spin him around. Once they had built up enough momentum they managed to toss him to the side where he crashed into a pillar destroying it in turn. "Look out!" Patty called out as soon she was seen firing her weapons mini-gun at the many skeletal monsters coming their way. Once this was done Evan smiled and smirked to Patty.

"Thanks for the save." Evan said as Calisto then saw Cerberus.

"Heads up." Calisto called out as the twins then looked and saw Cerberus was once more back on his feet.

Cerberus roared out as he was ready to tear these intruders limb from limb on Hades orders. The twins saw this and in turn acted as Evan was the first to go in. He charged in with Elysium and used it to stop the attack of one of the heads before taking out Hunter and firing at the other one closest to him. Calisto came in next as she jumped torts the Cerberus and began firing her weapons at the free head. Calisto then kicked the head as Evan then jumped back as he intended to end this with his sister.

With a burst of demonic power Evan was in his Devil Trigger and stabbed the center heard with his sword causing gold dust to shoot out. Evan stabbed a bit deeper before pulling out and jumping away. "Calisto!" Evan called out with a demonic voice to which Calisto jumped in and with a long Katana drawn she slashed Cerberus up big time. The two then rejoined each other as they stood close glaring at Cerberus.

"Time to finish this." Calisto said as she stepped up and allowed Evan to tag out. "Let's see whose puppy is the alpha Cerberus of the Underworld or Labolas of Inferno." Calisto said as it was time to hit the favored Infernal Climax.

*Insert Bayonetta 2 OST Time for the Climax

"ARGEDCO!" Calisto called out with a spin while looking away from Cerberus who as back on his feet once more. She had struck a pose while allowing her power to enter one portal and form a second. Cerberus went for the attack as unaware to him a large portal opened behind him in response here. Just then from the portal a large winged saber-toothed lion-like predator with multiple heads on the end of its limbs shot out from the portal roaring out at Cerberus.

This was the Infernal Demon Labolas, Destroyer of Fates and he had answered the summons. Hades was shocked and horrified even more so when Labolas managed to bash into Cerberus causing the two to roll about. Dust formed from the crash as it was hard to tell who won save from the growling and roaring of the two beasts. But then to the shock of many the dust finally settled to reveal that Labolas had one using all three of its own heads to bite down on the three necks of Cerberus.

*End OST

When Cerberus finally went limp Labolas roared in triumph before returning to Inferno via the same portal he had arrived here with. When all was silent they all managed to regroup and all glared down at Hades. "Well then oh king of the underworld your pet is out!" Evan called out as he pointed at Hades. "So wanna bargain?" Evan taunted as he spread his arms out.

"Impudent… worthless… mongrels." Hades said as the last one was directed torts Evan and Calisto. "You believe yourselves able to best me?!" Hades roared as Evan looked around.

"Here… may be hard pressed." Evan said as he had no illusions of being anywhere close to his father's level to take on Hades. "But I just wanted to get the last word in before we make our escape." Evan said as he smirked to Hades.

"Don't be so quick to assume!" Hades roared out as soon his soldiers of the dead came in to capture the group.

"Evan!" Percy called out as he tried to pass the pearl over to Percy. But before the Pearls could be used a slice was seen through reality itself and from it then saw none other the Evelyn standing there. She reached out and in turn grabbed the group using her Ethereal Blades to port them. They all yelped in shock when this happened before Hades could attack.

"You cannot run from me!" Hades roared out as Evan then smirked to him.

"News flash… we just did." Evan said before sticking the bird to Hades and in turn the group vanished into the portal Evelyn had created to save them.

(Scene Break New York June 21)

The group of six landed in a new location as they were caught off guard by this. Evan was the first to get up as Calisto was not too far behind on this. "Evan." Calisto said as she looked around.

"Holy shit." Evan said as he saw the place.

"What is it?" Percy asked as he was confused.

"This place… I remember it." Evan said as he looked around. "This was where Calisto and I used to play all the time when we were small kids." Evan said as he remembered those innocent days.

"I can't believe it's still here after all this time." Calisto said as the area around the old playground was different but it was still their childhood memories left untouched.

"Yeah it's also where we first got attacked by the demons…" Evan said as he closed his eyes remembering it. It was a full moon and the twins had gotten lost. Then a hissing sound followed by screams until Evan was saved by a woman with… silver eyes…

As Evan began to realize something a new voice was heard as they all heard it. "You should count yourselves lucky I decided to help you." Evelyn said as the group looked and saw Evelyn standing atop the nearby monkey bars. She then jumped down and glared at the group with Tartarus firmly held in her grip.

"Yeah thanks though I figured it so you can off me yourself right." Evan said as he glared at Evelyn.

"That's part of it." Evelyn said as she glared at Evan and his close friends.

"Um what's going on here?" Patty asked as now that thing somewhat calmed down she had to ask the proper questions.

"Simply put Hades wasn't the thief someone else swiped the Master Bolt, Dads Trident, and Hades helmet." Percy said as he glared at Evelyn. "And in turn that someone managed to get me, Evan, and Calisto framed because I'm Poseidon's never should have kid and Evan and Calisto are part demons kids of Artemis." Percy said as Evan and Calisto had to agree with him on this one.

"And I have a good feeling as to who did it." Evan said as he glared at Evelyn. "Question is if you wanted them why not keep them when you had the chance." Evan asked as he wanted the truth.

"Despite Tartarus ability to open portals or rifts the strain of it is a great one even for me." Evelyn said as she then jumped down from the bars. "I only managed to steal the Trident with this method someone else had taken the helm and the bolt." Evelyn said as she glared at Evan.

"Ok then that narrows down the search big time because other than Hades who else would benefit from the Gods temper tantrum war?" Evan asked as he looked to Evelyn before he got his answer with the familiar sound of a motorcycle.

Evelyn glared at it and in turn the group saw Ares had arrived as he smirked to the group. "Hey you punks were supposed to die in the underworld." Ares said as he was surprised that Evelyn managed to port them all here with that fancy Katana of hers. "But then again this brat had to go save your asses because she wanted a chance against you Evan boy." Ares said as he looked to Evan as Evelyn glared at Ares.

"Well Evelyn said you had some help so who else is in on the Godly conspiracy?" Evan asked as he glared at Ares.

"Hmm I wonder." Calisto said as in turn they saw another arrival made it as they looked and saw the familiar presence of Aphrodite here.

"So it seems you two suspected." Aphrodite said as she saw the duo.

"Well considering you helped Patty who was your hubby's daughter raised some red flags." Evan cut in as he glared at both the two Gods and Evelyn.

"Wait you mean you knew?" Percy asked as Evan shrugged a bit.

"I suspected but didn't want to jump the gun." Evan said as he glared at the trio. "Anyway let me see if I got this figured out, you send Percy to die down there to get the Master Bolt and in turn his pops gets pissed off at Hades who has the Master Bolt and gets Zeus pissed off with him, and all the while Hades is still looking for his helm am I right?" Evan asked as he glared at Ares.

"Nice Detective work kid spot on." Ares said as he showed the Helm of Darkness in his hand.

"So that means when Hades can't figure out who between his brothers took it we got a huge free for all battle royal." Calisto added as she glared at Aphrodite who was smirking. "You know that was pretty clever… save for a few fatal flaws." Calisto said as Percy saw it as well.

"Flaws?" Aphrodite asked as she was confused.

"Flaw number 1." Evan began as he looked to Ares. "You're a God of War Right? Wouldn't these bad boys be something you'd rather keep for yourself?" Evan asked as that was flaw number 1 as Ares heard this.

"Yeah… with that kind of fire power…" Ares began as Evan heard this.

"That means you're a puppet soldier boy." Percy said as he was with Evan on this side. "Someone was ordering you around and its either one of Evan's rogues or whatever was in that pit in the Underworld." Percy said as Ares then got ticked and grabbed Percy only for Evan to shoot at his hand knocking him back.

"Class ain't over Ares sit down and take notes." Evan said as he spun hunter in his hand to this.

"Now Flaw number 2." Calisto stepped up as she then looked to Aphrodite. "This plan was complex too complex for dumb-dumb war for brains over here." Calisto began as she pointed her thumb to Ares. "And even more so for lovey Goddess of Whores here." Calisto said as she looked to Aphrodite who surprisingly enough smirked to this. "So how about you cut the crap bitch you're not Aphrodite your using her as a meat puppet." Calisto said as Aphrodite began to walk away from the group.

But just then she stopped as she then began to chuckle in a tone unlike Aphrodite. "Was I that transparent?" She asked before turning around and allowing a halo to appear over her head with a design belonging to Paradiso. But it didn't stop there as the design was not like Angel Calisto had met as her form began to change shape as Aphrodite's form was absorbed into it.

"Wait a Joy?" Calisto asked as she saw the new foe looked near identical to a Joy which was an Angel capable of mimicking the battle style of an Umbra Witch.

"**Oh you wish it was that."** The Joy said as that was when Patty and Calisto got a closer look. The basic form matched that of a Joy but that was where the similarities ended. The weave that covered her eyes was replaced by a red mask of sort, the hair pieces belonged not to a Joy as they all possessed porcelain mask on them. The differences didn't end there as her chest piece had the face of the True Aphrodite in it as feathers akin to a Lumen Sage trailed behind her form. **"Then again I was forced to do what I must to survive my battle against the Umbra Witch Jeanne and Cereza."** The being said as it was clear she was not a Joy at all.

"Wait…" Calisto said as she then went wide eyed at this as Ares was at a lost.

"What is going on here?!" Ares asked as he wanted answers.

"Simple war for brains you got played twice over." Evan said as he glared at the false Joy. "Aphrodite was turned into a taxi service by the queen bitch of Paradiso." Evan said as he glared at the newly revealed foe.

"**Is that any way to speak to a true God, child?"** The new Angel said as it levitated inches from the ground.

"Sorry but your no god of ours!" Calisto yelled as she glared at her as Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were worried now.

"Who is she?" Annabeth asked as never had she seen a God turned into a puppet by another.

"**I suppose I must introduce myself to the naïve children."** The heavenly creature said as the arrogance of her tone was impossible to miss even by the dumbest of creatures. **"I am the one whom all Angels praise to I am the one true creator of all realities I am… the shining Light of a new world… I am the Greatest Jubilee the creator Jubileus."** The now identified Jubileus introduced as she glared at the group before her with her singular blue eye.

"No… but Bayonetta destroyed you!" Calisto called out as Jubileus scoffed in response to this falsehood.

"**No she simply sent me back to Paradiso as with all Angels who are destroyed within Purgatory, Limbo, or Chaos."** Jubileus said as she smirked to them. **"So long as humankind believe us to be their saviors their guardians we shall never vanish from the world." **The Matriarch of Paradiso boasted as she glared down upon the fools who proved to be her ideal pawns. **"But now thanks to you all the Left Eye is once more back in play."** Jubileus called out as she pointed her finger to young Calisto.

"Wait me!?" Calisto asked in shock as she heard this.

"**Why of curse despite Loki's gamble to defeat the false Aesir he failed to realize the Right Eye he used was the one from the past. The Right Eye still exists in the present which was not the one Loki had destroyed."** Jubileus explained as she looked to the fools. **"The Eyes of the World were created together so they can only be destroyed together. Remove one the other shall ensure it comes back as is the natural law of all things."** Jubileus explained as they all heard this. **"With no Lumen Sages left to take the reign the Right Eye flew to Paradiso where it fell to my hands and with it… I ensured the Left Eye would return through you young Calisto."** Jubileus explained as she pointed her hand torts the tri-breed girl.

"So I guess you want my sister to finish what you started." Evan said as he jumped in moving Calisto behind him.

"**Yes… but I will still need those three powers of yours."** Jubileus said as she gestured to the Master Bolt, The Ocean Trident, and the Helm of Darkness.

"Not happening." Calisto said growling at Jubileus.

"I agree they will be mine." Evelyn said as Ares then cut in.

"Not on your life Evelyn." Evan said with a glare at Evelyn.

"Sorry punks not letting you brats bring them back to the Big Three or letting this upstart bitch take it." Ares said as Percy glared at Ares.

"You're not getting your hands on these Symbols." Percy said as it was clear this was about to turn into a free for all battle royal.

"**Well it seems we've reached an impasse." **Jubileus said as it was clear the only way through this is a hard fought battle.

"Seems that way." Evan said as Jubileus scoffed to this.

"**Then let us Divide and conquer."** Jubileus said as she then began to channel her power.

"Oh boy." Percy called out and just before any fighting could be done the group ended up teleported.

(Beach)

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Patty, and Ares landed at the beach as the group rolled about in shock to this. "Dammit." Patty cursed as she got back up seeing where they were at.

"Well then this is unexpected but welcomed." Ares said as he got back up a bit. "Now if I'm not mistaken you and I have a score to settle punk." Ares said as he glared at Percy.

"Percy." Patty said reaching for her weapon.

"No I got this." Percy said as he took out Riptide as it was now time for the long awaited battle of Ares vs Percy.

(Calisto)

Calisto found herself on top of a large building as clearly it was not the Empire State Building but close enough regardless of that fact. Jubileus with her vessel levitated before Calisto as she smirked to the Umbra Witch in training. "Well then no more distractions shall we begin the grand union?" Jubileus asked as Calisto glared at the Angel.

"Over my dead body bitch!" Calisto growled as she got ready for battle.

"**Very well."** Jubileus said as it was clear despite weakened Jubileus was one she would be hard pressed to defeat her here. Jubileus then in turn began to gather power as she knew in this state she was still weakened and knowing full well that the Symbols of power were the needed sources to jump start her abilities back into her true divine form. She opted to take a page from the Lumen Sages book and with a burst of power Calisto was blasted off the building to another one.

As Calisto landed she quickly got up in time to see Jubileus arrived as she now had large feathers similar to a peacock attached to her back as well as her arms. **"Not my first choice but this may prove to be enjoyable."** Jubileus said as she was ready for battle at long last.

*Insert Bayonetta OST: You may call me Father

"Well I suppose I can off an Angel playing Lumen Sage." Calisto said as she then aimed her weapons at the possessed body of Aphrodite. "Let's rock." Calisto challenged as it was time to roll.

Jubileus went on the offensive and created a blade of pure light and attempted to slash Calisto with it. The Tri-breed Witch easily dodged it before firing her guns at the foe but was stopped by a barrier between her and the target in question. It began with attacks from guns and swords from Calisto but she was easily knocked back as Calisto had to steady herself. Jubileus smirked as she then snapped her fingers causing a glow to appear from below Calisto.

Calisto went wide eyed before magma shot out from the ground below her feet forcing her to dodge it. The process repeated until she activated Witch Time allowing her time to go on the offensive against Jubileus. Calisto unleashed her might upon Jubileus knowing Witch Time can only last for so long.

Once it ended Calisto jumped away avoiding Jubileus counter attack via a blade of photons. Once the attack came Calisto switched to her bow and began firing off arrows at her foe. Jubileus scoffed and created a smaller shield before she blocked the arrows with her small shield. Once she did this Calisto began her counter attack once more trying to the best of her abilities to bring down Jubileus. But it was easily seen that despite using a host body she was still one tough customer to defeat here. Once Calisto got away a bit she intended to bring every card she had to save this vessel and beat Jubileus who was the puppet master for the Goddess Aphrodite.

**"AVAVAGO!"** Calisto invoked and thus her demonic and silver power melded and created a tendril torts a portal. From the Portal her power had entered and opened another one flowing with her power. Then in turn to answer the call out came a familiar demonic beast. Gomorrah roared in fury as he appeared answering his mistress summons to this world.

Gomorrah then roared out and went on the attack and chomped down on Jubileus. Once that was done he began to chomp on her in an attempt to tear her limb from limb. As the Gigaton attack came to an end a light shined in his mouth as Jubileus began to force the mouth back open showing she was faking being hurt from the attack. She didn't end it there and proceeded to snap Gomorrah's neck causing the Demon to fall limp to the ground before being dragged back into Inferno. Jubileus then proceeded to file her nails using a feather showing how much child's play that was for her. She then blew on it satisfied with her work before going back into the fray.

The Battle once more progressed as Calisto went on the offensive firing her weapons off at Jubileus who was proving to be a difficult foe for her to best here. Calisto began back flipping away when the Greatest Jubilee began firing her lasers at Calisto. She managed to avoid them but in turn Jubileus raised her hand skyward and from there Calisto saw a massive ball of flames coming her way. She then activated Witch Time and used the short burst of paused time to get off the building to another.

The result once Witch Time Ended was the building being given major damage from it. Jubileus knew she missed and chased after Calisto to the next building over knowing the girl was trying her best to keep from dying.

Once Jubileus arrived to see Calisto there she then charged at Jubileus with guns blazing as Jubileus rolled her eyes at the futile attempt here. She then grabbed Calisto's arms and in turn grabbed the Elven Knights Legacy with it. **"Such poultry weapons."** Jubileus said as in turn the guns in Calisto's hands were crushed and destroyed before being tossed away. Calisto rolled on the ground and saw her two guns destroyed before taking a battle stance. She still had the ones at her heels as well as her Devil Arms and bow. But even Calisto knew she was in major trouble here against Jubileus.

She may be using Aphrodite as a vessel to sustain herself but Calisto knew despite this Jubileus should not be underestimated. The battle once more progressed as Calisto took out her Angel Slayer Katana and began slashing at Jubileus with it while using her guns on her heels for ranged combat. But despite this Jubileus was proving to be a powerful foe in this battle.

Calisto jumped back and in turn did a double spin kick firing her heel guns at Jubileus who treated it as a minor annoyance instead. This opted Jubileus to take her last two guns via a burst of divine light. Calisto was blasted back by it and rolled on the ground in response before getting her feet under her.

"**Is that all?"** Jubileus taunted as Calisto's glared at her and growled through her gritted teeth.

"**TELOC VOVIM!"** Calisto invoked as she performed another infernal summoning this time bringing out a massive demonic Centipede called, Scolopendra Eradicator of Paradise, instead. At it emerged from the Infernal Portal that Calisto created using her powers it roared out in fury against Jubileus.

Jubileus scoffed and with a snap of her fingers created a barrier around herself as Scolopendra began to wrap around it. As Scolopendra began to perform the Gigaton attack to crush the barrier and Jubileus with it Calisto was actually breaking a sweat this time. Clearly back to back Summoning's was taking its toll on her seeing as she lacked an infernal contract to help her regulate it all. When the attack reached completion the barrier shattered like glass as Calisto began to smile seeing Jubileus being crushed.

But alas it was for naught as from within the place Scolopendra covered energy began to from up before from it Jubileus burst out destroying another one of Calisto summoning's sending it back to Inferno. Jubileus was unharmed as she produced another feather and began to brush her hair a bit fixing herself.

"No… no way." Calisto gasped as it was clear she was reaching her limit here.

"**Time to end this."** Jubileus said as she then began to channel her power. **"I need you alive to get the Left Eye after all."** Jubileus said as she got ready to finish off Calisto. Calisto fell to her knees and knew this was it the end of the road. Clearly her luck has finally run out as it would take a Deus Ex Machina to save her from the end.

*End OST

But before the final blow could be struck a motorcycle was heard and in turn Jubileus was thrown off course by a rocket Launcher. Jubileus looked and in turn saw two familiar people here. "Good we made it just in time." Came the woman with red and blue eyes.

"I doubt Cereza would let me hear the end of it if I let her protégé get offed by one of her old sparing partners." The Silver haired woman with red lipstick and a red outfit said.

"Lady… Jeanne." Calisto said as she was happy they showed up when they did.

"**Pathetic another Umbra Witch and a Mortal Devil Hunter."** Jubileus said as she saw them here while summoning forth a blade of photons. **"Be gone."** She scoffed as Calisto saw this.

"NO!" Calisto called out and acted quickly as she ran in and got in the blades way. The Result was her chest being pierced by it causing her to roar out in pain.

"Calisto!" Jeanne and Lady called out before they grabbed her as the blade vanished in turn leaving a hole that was already healing.

Jeanne then got off as Lady jumped off the motorcycle. Jeanne proceeded to throw it at Jubileus before Lady fired off another rocket at it. Jubileus was then exploded with the combined blast of the rocket and motorcycle. Using this as a distraction Jubileus and Lady grabbed Calisto and ran off as they knew this was a dire situation here.

When the smoke cleared Jubileus was alone as she glared about seeing her prize stolen from her. **"Lady Jubileus."** Came a new voice as from the sky her three remaining Audito descended. Fortitudio was still recovering in Paradiso thus clearly could not be here.

"**We have retrieved the Trident and Master Bolt."** Temperantia said as from his massive hands and the maw of Sapientia the Master Bolt and Trident were seen.

"**Good my children keep a close watch of them I must prepare to shed off this weak vessel by gathering my strength."** Jubileus said as she began to take her leave to the only place in New York that can provide that, The Church

But first she had to call the cavalry as she raised her hand upward. She glared as the skies began to form up with clouds before she crushed her hands. The clouds in turn began to form a tunnel of sorts before she opened her hands causing the tunnel to become a portal to Paradiso. From it Angels began to come through as she then glared at her followers. **"It's tied to your power fall and it closes."** Jubileus warned as she then took her leave to the Church.

(With Evan)

Evan was seen pinned to some formation with hands of sorts as he was clearly knocked out his worn leather jacket in shreds with a duster hanging off a pole of sorts. Clearly Evan was beaten here as the events of his fight with Evelyn was unknown but judging by his state of being it didn't end well for him in the end. His silver hair was stained red with blood but whose blood it was impossible to tell without prior information.

Nearby a boot stepped in as the figure was wearing red and on his back a familiar devil sword was seen as clearly someone had returned home at long last with the city in ruins.

(With Evelyn)

Evelyn was no better as she was currently under rubble with the clear sky up above beginning to form storm clouds above her. As she laid there another figure appeared caressing her cheek as it was none other than the Titaness Selene herself. As Selene saw the state her daughter was in she knew bad times were upon them all.

(Olympus)

Artemis glared out to the Hearth as the Gods all saw this as not only a Portal opened from Paradiso but a portal to Inferno had opened as well as it was clear Heaven and Hell were invading Chaos. "Now do you still thing my children are responsible?!" Artemis glared almost daring her father to pin the blame on any of them.

"We have to do something." Poseidon said as it was Mundus invasion 12,000 years ago all over again.

"And we will we need to get our forces in the front lines keep the Angels and Demons inside the city. Mundus and Jubileus are planning to revive their power with your symbols of Power so we need to find them and stop them." Artemis said as Zeus then turned to Athena.

"Um any objections?" Zeus asked as Athena looked surprised torts Artemis.

"No I'm with her." Athena confirmed as they Gods had to do something.

"Dante and Bayonetta are our best shot at beating both sides but right now I need to find my kids." Artemis said as Zeus began to object.

"The ancient law!" Zeus began but his brother cut him off.

"Is going to be put on hold until this situation is dealt with!" Poseidon said as he saw no other God dared to object.

"Looks like we're going to war." Hermes said as the time was now for them to save Olympus and the mortals.

"Artemis when you find them." Apollo began as he looked to his twin sister.

"I know when I find them we're going after those bastards." Artemis said as the Gods have now joined the battle.

(Outside New York)

Bianca managed to get inside the city after leaving Camp Half-Blood as she looked on to the attack. "Well then little one." Bayonetta was heard as she walked up to the new Witch. "Ready to show these naughty angels and demons what kind of Witches we are?" Bayonetta said as Bianca's shadow had changed form to her infernal contract.

"Yeah we're the type of witches you don't fuck with." Bianca said as she had went from Half-Blood to the first Olympian half-blood Umbra Witch in the world. The battle had begun but the question remains… what had happened to Evan, Evelyn, and Percy. We can only hope and see the outcome of the greatest battle in history. For now the winds of fate blow but in the end only one victor shall remain to see how it all ends for them.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well a new chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry next chapter we will have the battle between Evelyn vs Evan as well as Percy and Patty vs Ares. So until next time we all meet leave a review before leaving and as always folk's ja-ne.


	9. Mission 9 Full Monty

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: New chapter let's begin.

(Start Park New York Day of the Summer Solicits)

The group of six landed in a new location as they were caught off guard by this. Evan was the first to get up as Calisto was not too far behind on this. "Evan." Calisto said as she looked around.

"Holy shit." Evan said as he saw the place.

"What is it?" Percy asked as he was confused.

"This place… I remember it." Evan said as he looked around. "This was where Calisto and I used to play all the time when we were small kids." Evan said as he remembered those innocent days.

"I can't believe it's still here after all this time." Calisto said as the area around the old playground was different but it was still their childhood memories left untouched.

"Yeah it's also where we first got attacked by the demons…" Evan said as he closed his eyes remembering it. It was a full moon and the twins had gotten lost. Then a hissing sound followed by screams until Evan was saved by a woman with… silver eyes…

As Evan began to realize something a new voice was heard as they all heard it. "You should count yourselves lucky I decided to help you." Evelyn said as the group looked and saw Evelyn standing atop the nearby monkey bars. She then jumped down and glared at the group with Tartarus firmly held in her grip.

"Yeah thanks though I figured it so you can off me yourself right." Evan said as he glared at Evelyn.

"That's part of it." Evelyn said as she glared at Evan and his close friends.

"Um what's going on here?" Patty asked as now that thing somewhat calmed down she had to ask the proper questions.

"Simply put Hades wasn't the thief someone else swiped the Master Bolt, Dads Trident, and Hades helmet." Percy said as he glared at Evelyn. "And in turn that someone managed to get me, Evan, and Calisto framed because I'm Poseidon's never should have kid and Evan and Calisto are part demons kids of Artemis." Percy said as Evan and Calisto had to agree with him on this one.

"And I have a good feeling as to who did it." Evan said as he glared at Evelyn. "Question is if you wanted them why not keep them when you had the chance." Evan asked as he wanted the truth.

"Despite Tartarus ability to open portals or rifts the strain of it is a great one even for me." Evelyn said as she then jumped down from the bars. "I only managed to steal the Trident with this method someone else had taken the helm and the bolt." Evelyn said as she glared at Evan.

"Ok then that narrows down the search big time because other than Hades who else would benefit from the Gods temper tantrum war?" Evan asked as he looked to Evelyn before he got his answer with the familiar sound of a motorcycle.

Evelyn glared at it and in turn the group saw Ares had arrived as he smirked to the group. "Hey you punks were supposed to die in the underworld." Ares said as he was surprised that Evelyn managed to port them all here with that fancy Katana of hers. "But then again this brat had to go save your asses because she wanted a chance against you Evan boy." Ares said as he looked to Evan as Evelyn glared at Ares.

"Well Evelyn said you had some help so who else is in on the Godly conspiracy?" Evan asked as he glared at Ares.

"Hmm I wonder." Calisto said as in turn they saw another arrival made it as they looked and saw the familiar presence of Aphrodite here.

"So it seems you two suspected." Aphrodite said as she saw the duo.

"Well considering you helped Patty who was your hubby's daughter raised some red flags." Evan cut in as he glared at both the two Gods and Evelyn.

"Wait you mean you knew?" Percy asked as Evan shrugged a bit.

"I suspected but didn't want to jump the gun." Evan said as he glared at the trio. "Anyway let me see if I got this figured out, you send Percy to die down there to get the Master Bolt and in turn his pops gets pissed off at Hades who has the Master Bolt and gets Zeus pissed off with him, and all the while Hades is still looking for his helm am I right?" Evan asked as he glared at Ares.

"Nice Detective work kid spot on." Ares said as he showed the Helm of Darkness in his hand.

"So that means when Hades can't figure out who between his brothers took it we got a huge free for all battle royal." Calisto added as she glared at Aphrodite who was smirking. "You know that was pretty clever… save for a few fatal flaws." Calisto said as Percy saw it as well.

"Flaws?" Aphrodite asked as she was confused.

"Flaw number 1." Evan began as he looked to Ares. "You're a God of War Right? Wouldn't these bad boys be something you'd rather keep for yourself?" Evan asked as that was flaw number 1 as Ares heard this.

"Yeah… with that kind of fire power…" Ares began as Evan heard this.

"That means you're a puppet soldier boy." Percy said as he was with Evan on this side. "Someone was ordering you around and its either one of Evan's rogues or whatever was in that pit in the Underworld." Percy said as Ares then got ticked and grabbed Percy only for Evan to shoot at his hand knocking him back.

"Class ain't over Ares sit down and take notes." Evan said as he spun hunter in his hand to this.

"Now Flaw number 2." Calisto stepped up as she then looked to Aphrodite. "This plan was complex too complex for dumb-dumb war for brains over here." Calisto began as she pointed her thumb to Ares. "And even more so for lovey Goddess of Whores here." Calisto said as she looked to Aphrodite who surprisingly enough smirked to this. "So how about you cut the crap bitch you're not Aphrodite your using her as a meat puppet." Calisto said as Aphrodite began to walk away from the group.

But just then she stopped as she then began to chuckle in a tone unlike Aphrodite. "Was I that transparent?" She asked before turning around and allowing a halo to appear over her head with a design belonging to Paradiso. But it didn't stop there as the design was not like Angel Calisto had met as her form began to change shape as Aphrodite's form was absorbed into it.

"Wait a Joy?" Calisto asked as she saw the new foe looked near identical to a Joy which was an Angel capable of mimicking the battle style of an Umbra Witch.

"Oh you wish it was that." The Joy said as that was when Patty and Calisto got a closer look. The basic form matched that of a Joy but that was where the similarities ended. The weave that covered her eyes was replaced by a red mask of sort, the hair pieces belonged not to a Joy as they all possessed porcelain mask on them. The differences didn't end there as her chest piece had the face of the True Aphrodite in it as feathers akin to a Lumen Sage trailed behind her form. "Then again I was forced to do what I must to survive my battle against the Umbra Witch Jeanne and Cereza." The being said as it was clear she was not a Joy at all.

"Wait…" Calisto said as she then went wide eyed at this as Ares was at a lost.

"What is going on here?!" Ares asked as he wanted answers.

"Simple war for brains you got played twice over." Evan said as he glared at the false Joy. "Aphrodite was turned into a taxi service by the queen bitch of Paradiso." Evan said as he glared at the newly revealed foe.

"Is that any way to speak to a true God, child?" The new Angel said as it levitated inches from the ground.

"Sorry but your no god of ours!" Calisto yelled as she glared at her as Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were worried now.

"Who is she?" Annabeth asked as never had she seen a God turned into a puppet by another.

"I suppose I must introduce myself to the naïve children." The heavenly creature said as the arrogance of her tone was impossible to miss even by the dumbest of creatures. "I am the one whom all Angels praise to I am the one true creator of all realities I am… the shining Light of a new world… I am the Greatest Jubilee the creator Jubileus." The now identified Jubileus introduced as she glared at the group before her with her singular blue eye.

"No… but Bayonetta destroyed you!" Calisto called out as Jubileus scoffed in response to this falsehood.

"No she simply sent me back to Paradiso as with all Angels who are destroyed within Purgatory, Limbo, or Chaos." Jubileus said as she smirked to them. "So long as humankind believe us to be their saviors their guardians we shall never vanish from the world." The Matriarch of Paradiso boasted as she glared down upon the fools who proved to be her ideal pawns. "But now thanks to you all the Left Eye is once more back in play." Jubileus called out as she pointed her finger to young Calisto.

"Wait me!?" Calisto asked in shock as she heard this.

"Why of curse despite Loki's gamble to defeat the false Aesir he failed to realize the Right Eye he used was the one from the past. The Right Eye still exists in the present which was not the one Loki had destroyed." Jubileus explained as she looked to the fools. "The Eyes of the World were created together so they can only be destroyed together. Remove one the other shall ensure it comes back as is the natural law of all things." Jubileus explained as they all heard this. "With no Lumen Sages left to take the reign the Right Eye flew to Paradiso where it fell to my hands and with it… I ensured the Left Eye would return through you young Calisto." Jubileus explained as she pointed her hand torts the tri-breed girl.

"So I guess you want my sister to finish what you started." Evan said as he jumped in moving Calisto behind him.

"Yes… but I will still need those three powers of yours." Jubileus said as she gestured to the Master Bolt, The Ocean Trident, and the Helm of Darkness.

"Not happening." Calisto said growling at Jubileus.

"I agree they will be mine." Evelyn said as Ares then cut in.

"Not on your life Evelyn." Evan said with a glare at Evelyn.

"Sorry punks not letting you brats bring them back to the Big Three or letting this upstart bitch take it." Ares said as Percy glared at Ares.

"You're not getting your hands on these Symbols." Percy said as it was clear this was about to turn into a free for all battle royal.

"Well it seems we've reached an impasse." Jubileus said as it was clear the only way through this is a hard fought battle.

"Seems that way." Evan said as Jubileus scoffed to this.

"Then let us Divide and conquer." Jubileus said as she then began to channel her power.

"Oh boy." Percy called out and just before any fighting could be done the group ended up teleported.

(Beach)

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Patty, and Ares landed at the beach as the group rolled about in shock to this. "Dammit." Patty cursed as she got back up seeing where they were at.

"Well then this is unexpected but welcomed." Ares said as he got back up a bit. "Now if I'm not mistaken you and I have a score to settle punk." Ares said as he glared at Percy.

"Percy." Patty said reaching for her weapon.

"No I got this." Percy said as he took out Riptide as it was now time for the long awaited battle of Ares vs Percy.

(Back with Evan and Evelyn)

The two glared at each other as they were left alone in the park as they walked around each other. "Hand over the Trident." Evelyn threatened as she pointed an accusing finger at Evan.

"Not happening better idea hand over the Helm I know you used that dagger trick to swipe it from Ares." Evan said as Evelyn smirked and pulled out the Helm of Darkness she had in fact secretly take. "You do that and we can all walk away happy." Evan jested but Evelyn would not have it while glaring at Evan with a powerful rage directed torts the boy.

*Insert Marvel vs Capcom 3 OST: Vergil Theme

"It seems we've reached an impasse." Evelyn said as she and Evan began to walk around each other almost sizing each other up.

"Looks that way." Evan countered ready to duke it out against Evelyn.

Evan began to ease torts Elysium while Evelyn had her hand resting on the hilt of Tartarus. As the two glared at each other they got ready by dropping into a battle stance. Evan then roared out as did Evelyn before the charged at each other ready to end their foe fast. They swung their sword and passed by each other allowing there blades to grind and deflect each other before arriving at opposing sides of each other.

From there Evan had to dodge feather like blades from Evelyn as he looked and saw Evelyn had a Devil Arm on her person. Evan smirked as he saw this as Evelyn took a battle stance ready for battle. "If you won't give the trident willingly then I'll tear your arm off with it." Evelyn said to which Evan proceeded to admire his Elysium.

"Well then." Evan began before spinning his sword causally and then pointed it at Evelyn. "Come and try." Evan taunted with a smirk on his face excited for another bout.

Evelyn then smirked and in urn the duo once more charged at each other beginning their bout at long last. They began swinging there blades at each other as Evelyn had the advantage in speed while Evan had the advantage in strength. From the battle though it was clear they had a similar healing factor to each other which would explain how they can fight to such an extent and still walk away from it.

The two then jumped away from each other before Evan began firing his guns at Evelyn who easily deflected them with her Tartarus. She then had Icarus out and had the wings form a shield which blocked the guns as she approached. Evan smirked before charging in with Titan and began sending punches and kicks at Evelyn.

Evelyn jumped back and in turn began a fist fight with Evan. While his attacks were wild and powerful hers were controlled and precise. Clearly she had training in the art of martial arts. She then moved her hands around before sending a palm strike at Evan sending him flying back. But as Evan spun in the air he pulled out his Shot Gun and fired it off at Evelyn. Evelyn used Icarus to block it only to be caught off guard when Evan had jumped off the wall and attacked her with Diana and Atreus.

The two weapons caught Evelyn off guard as she had to use Tartarus to blocked and deflect them as best she could. But as this happened Evelyn wall jumped when she was cornered and managed to slash at Evan shoulder causing him pain there. Once she did she took a quick draw stance and in a quick movement she drew her sword and then sheathed it. The result was Evan getting multiple slashes done against him causing him great pain.

But despite this Evan was still in the fight as he once more drew Elysium and grinded the blade across the ground creating sparks while doing so. Evan didn't end it there as he then flipped Elysium into a reverse grip and charged in demonic power into before slashing it outward. Red slashes appeared as Evelyn was hit by the third one after dodging the first two. Evelyn had to admit Evan was stronger than last time which made Evelyn absolutely excited about this turn of events.

Evan and Evelyn then charged at each other once more before they clashes swords once more. But Evan was fast as he made a few quick strikes before spinning and switching to Titan before punching Evelyn in the gut. In doing so he proceeded to knock her back and send a powerful kick which sent her into a park restroom area destroying it and burying her in rubble.

"Piece of cake." Evan said as he began to walk away before stopping suddenly. His eyes were wide as his hairs began to stand on end. But that wasn't all as his gaping mouth turned into a grin before he turned to the rubble feeling a mass of demonic power building up. "Should have guessed." Evan said knowing full well a girl with that kind of heft and demonic blood couldn't possibly not have it to use. The rubble began to shift as an azure blue aura began to from inside. The aura grew stronger into a sphere and thus the rubble was blasted apart leaving the sphere in its place. Evan was ready as he knew he may need to trigger as well to beat Evelyn.

The orb then shattered revealing Evelyn in her own Devil Trigger form. Evelyn's duster had become her wings which seemed to be a mixture of angelic and demonic power as her entire form was replaced with something akin to both a titan and a devil. Her fingers had claws to them while her left arm showed to have produced a holster or a sheath for Tartarus. Her feet were akin to claws with hooks at her knees while a tail swished back and forth behind her. Her face was the key thing to signal her mix blood as it matched the description his father gave him of his Uncle Vergil's trigger form with key differences. The head seemed to carry with it lunar forms of the moon mixed with the head part as the eyes had symbols akin to the crescent moon under them. Her fangs were razor sharp as she stood before Evan ready to fight.

Evan then smirked and just as Evelyn charged at him Evan quickly went all out. When their blades clashed both were now in their Devil Trigger States glaring at each other with a desire to end the other. The two demonic warriors duked it out like lifelong bitter enemies with the full intent of beating their intended foe. They battled further as they intended to end the other knowing their Devil Trigger can only last for so long before reverting back to their human forms. Evan and Evelyn intended to make the most of it as they slashed and hacked at each other with murderous aura pouring off them both in endless waves.

The duo then jumped back from each other and in turn Evan began firing Hunter and Slayer at Evelyn infused with his own power while Evelyn sent forth her ethereal blades at Evan. The battle continued when they then charged at each other and once more commenced their sword fight before switching it up. Their Devil Trigger Forms changed as when Evan equipped Titan his arms and legs shifted while his wings vanished for a more hand to hand combat form. Evelyn on the other hand her wings vanished while her arms became more like claws when she equipped Icarus.

The two duked it once as they fully intended to end their foe here. They parted just in time for Evan to switch to Atreus and Diana allows his right arm to become more magma based and his left arm to become more frost based. They went at it again as it was clear Evan was switching it up to keep Evelyn on her toes. Evelyn then switched back to Tartarus while Evan charged in. She then slashed through him causing him pain as he fell off course but none the less landed safely.

If one were to look closely you would see these two weren't just fighting on difference in opinions. If you looked closely it would seem these two were deriving some sort of sick twisted pleasure out of this seemingly perpetual combat. The two then managed to push each other back hard enough to grind against the ground. The two made a demonic growl at each other before they were forced back into their human form before going at it again.

Cleary the two were intended on ending each other but despite this they would not surrender so easily. Evelyn sent forth more ethereal blades at Evan. But Evan was easily able to avoid and in one of his jumps returned fire with Hunter and Slayer. The two glared at each other with an intense demonic heat for they decided to blitz it to end this little quarrel and get the symbols of power back.

*End OST

They began to hack and slash at each other intended on besting the other. But the blood hitting the ground made it clear these two were getting some good licks in on each other during this. The two then clashed once more but just as they did a new attack came in. A large boulder was thrown at them forcing them to cut it four ways as it fell behind them in cleanly cut pieces.

Just then a new foe showed up and charged in proceeding to push both Evan and Evelyn away. "So Olympus sends the Calvary!" Evan called out as he saw the new arrival here.

"Hercules." Evelyn said as standing before them was none other than the God of Strength himself Hercules.

"Relinquish the helm and the trident both of you." Hercules ordered as he glared at the duo in question here.

"Not happening." Evelyn said as she then attacked Hercules and swung her sword at him. Hercules in turn blocked it with his armor and proceeded to kick Evelyn away while glaring at Evan. "He's not here to help you or me." Evelyn explained as she then glared to Hercules. "After all doing so breaks the ancient laws." Evelyn warned and in turn Evan heard this.

"No need for deception then." Hercules said before Evelyn roared out and attacked only for her attack to be stopped by Hercules. "You fail to realize that as you are now injured worn and tired you had no hope of besting me. If you were in full health you may have stood a chance… both of you." Hercules said before Evan sensed something new.

"Evelyn!" Evan called out and just in time for the group to avoid the missile fire of an Angelic origin. The duo looked and saw Sapientia arriving via an Angelic Portal. "Oh shit." Evan cursed as Hercules saw this.

"Sapientia I had this!" Hercules argued as Sapientia glared at the Olympian.

"**The Creator demands I retrieve the Trident while Temperantia retrieves the Master Bolt."** Sapientia said as Evan glared at him.

"Yeah not happening!" Evan called out as he got back up glaring at the Auditio.

"**I was not asking."** Sapientia said just before he fired a blast at Evan. Any other situation Evan would have handled it no problem but he was worn out and injured. Thus in turn he was blasted back as the Trident flew out from his possession and landed in Sapientia's open maw. **"I shall leave you to your ends Hercules."** Sapientia said before he ran off climbing and running across buildings thus leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.

"Dammit." Evan cursed as he got back up to which Hercules smirked at the beaten Tri-Blood.

"Not so powerful now are you?" Hercules said as he smirked at the due. "Now I shall be taking that helm." Hercules said as he went over to Evelyn.

Just then Evelyn released a small burst of her demonic power enough to put Hercules off guard and in turn had her Tartarus at his neck. Before Hercules could step back he found Elysium at his neck as he was pinned between two Tri-Bloods now.

"It's time for the fallen Hero to fall." Evelyn began as Evan glared at the God.

"Yeah pall go from hero to zero and beat it." Evan said as Hercules got angry when Evan said 'hero to zero,' taunting him.

"Do you even know why I want the helm?" Hercules asked as the two glared at him. "It was for what was promised to me… by him." Hercules said before from the shadows powerful beams shot at them. Evan and Evelyn managed to avoid it and in turn giving Hercules freedom.

Hercules then grabbed Evelyn by the head and slammed her down before tossing her aside. In his grip though he had managed to take the helm of darkness from her and walked to the shadows the beam came from. "To you I grant this helm." Hercules said kneeling as he presented the helm to its new master.

From the shadows Evan was getting up as he saw a cloaked and sickly figure approach. He in turn took the helm and watched how it hovered in his hand. **"At last… I will be whole once more."** The figure said as Evan looked to him. **"And to think your father thought me dead boy."** The figure said as his hood fell off revealing he had three eyes on his face.

"No…" Evan gasped as he realized who this was. "Mundus." Evan said seeing the King of the Demon World was here.

"**That is right all this had gone according to my grand scheme."** Mundus began to boast as he glared at Evan. **"I needed my power back and the helm was the only thing I can reach in these trying times for you." **Mundus said as he glared at Evan. **"So I took the scheme of an old friend, your kind call him the Crooked One but I call him Kronos."** Mundus revealed as he looked to the son of his greatest foe. **"He intended to start a war to cover his tracks for his return but I took his scheme and made it my own." **Mundus boasted while Evan growled at him. **"Now thanks to your little quest I shall become whole at long last!"** Mundus called out as he had the helm hover over his scarred and damaged head.

"No!" Evan called out before charging in only to be kicked down by Hercules instead.

Evan coughed as he had the air knocked out of him but none the less tried to get up. But instead of attack all he managed to do was get up enough to see he was too late as the helmet slipped into Mundus' head. The dark powers of the helm and the demonic evil of Mundus melded together and in turn Mundus began to glow with demonic power revitalizing his strength.

"**Yes at long last the King of the Demon World RISES AGAIN!"** Mundus roared out just before a pillar of demonic power shot up into the sky clearing the clouds with it as Evan was blasted back by it with a yell. As the blast radiated around the city Evelyn was blasted away to a hopefully safe position to recover her strength when able.

As Evan rolled on the ground he tried to hold his ground to power on through the dust. In turn Evan was caught off guard when he saw Mundus towering over them as he spread his wings looking just as he did when Dante bested him. **"I… Am… Back."** Mundus said as he glared down upon his foes.

Evan growled in response as he was not going to take this l lying down. "Dammit!" Evan roared out and began firing hunter and slayer at Mundus who showed to be unaffected by it.

"**Pathetic your father needed the Sparda to best me boy."** Mundus said as he then blasted Evan back causing him to cry out. Mundus then grabbed Evan and slammed him into a building and glared at the boy in his hand while crushing him. **"Which reminds me… your father sends his regards."** Mundus said before grabbed Evan and throwing him across the city with a cry of shock.

Mundus hovered for a bit as he then looked to Hercules and nodded to him. **"You did well but the plan is yet completed."** Mundus said while removing his helmet. **"The next phase we must gather my forces and in turn exact my revenge on the Sparda's."** Mundus said as he wanted Dante's head on a pike.

"Don't worry he shall appear and in turn Olympus shall be yours." Hercules said to which Mundus was ready for.

"**Good."** Mundus said as he was ready to enact his plans.

(During all this with Percy's group)

Percy, Patty, Grover, and Annabeth landed on the beach as Ares was not that far away from them. As they all began to get back up Ares rubbed his head as if fighting something but was failing miserably at it. "That fucking bitch played me." Ares cursed as he got up.

"Yeah so wanna help us get the powers back to the Big Three?" Patty asked as she got up as well.

"Heh." Ares scoffed showing he had no intentions of helping these Demi Gods. "Not happening as far as I see this is better than I hoped it would be a full on battle royal a new World War III." Ares said with a sinister smirk on his face. He then glared at the quartet who looked ready to rumble themselves. "Now if I'm not mistaken you and I have a score to settle punk." Ares said as he glared at Percy.

"Percy." Patty said reaching for her weapon.

"No I got this." Percy said as he took out Riptide as it was now time for the long awaited battle of Ares vs Percy. Percy then charged into battle drawing riptide and slashing at Ares. Ares easily dodged the attack and in turn kicked Percy away with ease. Percy flew across the sand and landed near the group in turn.

Percy was getting up in time to see Patty roaring out while charging in. She had her Cross Weapon out with the mini-gun firing off at Ares who ran to the side avoiding the seemingly endless amount of ammunition. Ares went for the attack to which Patty used Alchemy to make a wall to block Ares. Ares managed to bash through it only to hit nothing as Patty regrouped with her friends.

Annabeth was tending to Percy as it seems to them every demonic or divine power had come out to play today. "Percy are you ok?" Patty asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah never better." Percy responded with a cough causing Patty to sigh in relief there.

"Ares is strong but that's all he is." Annabeth said as she looked to Ares who was approaching.

"If we had Evan and Calisto here we'd stand a chance." Patty said as she intended to join in in this fight.

"Well we don't but we don't always need them." Annabeth said as she stood up and glared at Ares. "We can win if we have a plan just like with Capture the Flag." Annabeth said knowing full well it was the only way.

Patty looked to the side and then smirked as she got something. She looked to Percy who nodded to her showing he had similar thoughts to her. In turn they began to approach Ares intended on beating him.

As they both went up against Ares the God of War smirked down the demi-gods. "Can't have you brats bringing that Bolt back to Olympus." Ares began while shouldering hit bat that was now a sword. "You might convince those hardheaded idiots to listen to you." Ares said no doubt intended on killing them both. "So I've got to kill you." He said intended to end things right here.

"Go ahead and try!" Percy called out and charged in. But before Ares could attack Patty was firing off her guns at Ares giving Percy needed cover while also keeping Ares on his toes to give Percy room to move. Ares managed to get a swipe of his blade in but Percy managed to dodge under the attack with ease. Patty then fired off a rocket while Percy ducked under another attack forcing Ares to try and catch it.

But alas Patty had a handgun out and fired at the missile setting it off and sending Ares flying back in turn. "If we win the bolt stays with us." Percy offered as Ares knew a friendly wager when he heard one even during a battle.

"Fine by me kiddies." Ares said as he got ready for the two on one fight to begin properly now.

Thus the brawl began as Patty and Percy charged in head first. Percy was the first to attack as he and Ares began to trade sword strikes with each other. As this progressed Patty came in with two handguns and began firing them off at Ares. Ares saw this and in turn yelped in pain when his shades got shot off his face by Patty. His glowing Red Eyes were seen but that was not the end of things here. From there Percy once more began to sword fight Ares pushing Ares back with it.

Patty began firing off her mini-gun at Ares who saw this and began to charge straight at her. Patty saw Ares was either avoiding or blocking her bullets trying to get to her. She was in turn forced to draw back while grabbing two Uzi's with bayonets on them. Her weapon was left behind as Ares jumped over it torts Patty.

He then saw something in his line of sight and in turn saw it was a live grenade. The hand grenade was sent by Patty and thus went off in Ares face sending him flying back from it. As he got back up Patty roared out as she fired off the Uzi's at Ares before getting close and began to fight him with the bayonets on her guns. Ares met her attacks blow to blow and was impressed how such puny blades could stand against his sword. As this happened Percy came in from behind and managed to stab into his shoulder causing Ares to cry out in anger. He then grabbed Percy and with the Demigods grip held firm on Riptide managed to get Percy off him and toss him to the side.

He then kicked Patty as she slid across the sand but as this happened she fired her guns off at Ares who powered on through it. Before Ares could charge at Patty though Percy rejoined the fight as he began to hack and slash at Ares. But Ares saw it coming and began to slam his massive sword down upon Percy. As this went on Percy was then pinned to the ground as Ares grinned a sinister grin at Percy exited to best him here. But before anything could progress though he heard a familiar sound of an RPG. He was then hit in the back by a missile causing him to roar in pain from it giving Percy time to counter. He pushed Ares sword off and slashed at his side before kicking him away. The result of this was a very angry God which Ares decided to make known here right now.

Ares managed to get close to Patty as he charged at her letting his rage loose. He then grabbed her by the head and slammed her into the ground before slinging her close to the water. Patty cried out in pain as this happened serving to anger Percy here. With righteous fury held firm he charged in at Ares and once more began to sword fight the infamous God of War. The God of War took the chance and forced Percy to his knee via a leg strike before kicking Percy to the ocean where he landed in the water.

"No!" Annabeth cried out while Grover gasped in shock.

"Percy!" Patty cried out as she saw what happened to Percy there.

Just then Patty sighed in relief when she saw Percy rise up in the water as Ares went after him unaware this was Percy's element here. "I've been fighting for eternity, snot nosed punks." Ares began by boasting of his own power. "My strength is unlimited, and I can't die. What do you have?" He asked as he pointed an accusing finger at Percy and sent a glare at Patty nearby.

"What can't you see what we got?" Patty taunted as the water began to bubble around Percy's legs.

"Huh?" Ares asked confused just before Percy and Patty opted to finish it off.

"We have!" Patty boasted as Percy would take it away.

Percy then jumped out of the water with a large torrent of it rising with him. "A plan!" Percy cried out intended on ending this fight here. The water went straight for Ares face to which Percy used the chance to knee him in said face. After that was done he sliced at his legs causing the golden blood of the gods to leak out into the water.

Percy then jumped back as Patty saw they had the chance now. "Percy!" Patty called out as she then tossed one of her guns to Percy who caught it.

Percy smirked as he and Patty got close to each other. "In the words of my best friend Evan." Percy began which Patty continued.

"And his twin sister Calisto!" Patty continued before they two stood next to each other and pointed the guns at Ares.

"Jackpot!" They both called out and fired off the guns infused with their Olympian Powers as Half-Bloods.

Ares was wide eyed as he was then hit by the combined power of Poseidon and Hephaestus which blasted him back. Ares cried out in pain as this happened tumbling in the water while doing so. Once he managed to stop he once more began to rise up stumbling and hurt but ok none the less. But then Percy saw something as a shadow left Ares forming below him while it began to rise.

"Soon Godlings, you'll raise your blades in battle." Ares began only to cry out in pain when he was shot by Patty who had enough of this.

"Shut up and go home!" Patty scolded as she smirked to Ares who was shot in his mouth. He cursed the two out in gurgles before going off in a burst of light heading back to Olympus to face the music there.

The group gathered back up as Percy held the Master Bolt happy for their victory. "We did it." Percy said as Annabeth smiled to him.

"Yeah now we just need to find Evelyn and Calisto and head to Olympus with all three Symbols of Power." Annabeth said as they knew this was a major deal.

But before any plans can be made to locate their wayward friend a new voice was heard. **"Regrettably I cannot allow that."** A new voice boomed and in turn the group was wide eyed when they had to dodge missile fire from an unknown location.

The group of four was forced to duck and cover as the fire came down around them. It didn't end there as it seemed a storm had begun to brew about as this happened around them. Once hit to close to them causing Percy to fly about and in turn dropped the Master Bolt after.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried out as she, Grover, and Patty ran to him to help him up.

"The Bolt!" Percy cried out but Grover had other ideas.

"Forget it we need to find cover now!" Grover cried out and in turn they all headed to the nearest spot to provide cover from this unknown attacker's onslaught. They soon gathered under some cover and waited for the bombardment to end. Once it did the group got out of cover and looked out to see a new arrival.

"Oh no." Patty said as she recognized an Auditio when she saw one.

"Another Angel?" Annabeth asked as she saw the halo over his head.

"Yeah an Auditio named, Temperantia." Patty said as they all saw the Massive Auditio hovering above them.

Temperantia was, like all Auditio, colossal in size compared to other Laguna. He appeared to be based loosely on a knight, though without legs with his head his chest. His arms were attached to his body via an orange light and rotating golden rings. On the end of these arms are four tube-like appendages each similar to cannons or guns but were acting similar to hands. Along parts of his body were hemispheres, each with a pulsing spot in them, five in total from what they could see, one on each arm, two on the bottom of the main body and one on his back.

"**It pleases me to know I am still known of."** Temperantia said as he descended upon them with other Angels floating around him.

"What do you want, Evan and Calisto ain't here now!" Percy called out pointing an accusing finger at the Angel.

"**I am well aware of that but I am not here for either of them."** Temperantia said as he glared down upon Percy and friends. **"I am here for that."** Temperantia said and in turn the Angels he brought with him flew strait for the Master Bolt.

"No!" Percy cried out trying to stop them. Patty joined in with her Mini-Gun active but alas they were blocked by one of the Angels who had a sword and a Shield. The attacks did nothing and the short tussle allowed the Angels time to take the Master Bolt.

"Give it back!" Patty demanded as she glared at Temperantia as he took the Master Bolt which the Angel presented to him.

"**I think not. The Creator demands that I retrieve this to revive her power to full."** Temperantia said while glaring at the three Demigods and lone Styr. Just then Patty roared out and fired off a missile from her weapon and in turn hit Temperantia in the face. The result was not what she expected as he glared down upon her. **"Foolish child that weapon was designed to hunt Demons and the Olympian Beasts not for an Angel of my level."** Temperantia said as they all saw this. **"But regardless your roll in this scheme has come to an end I shall allow you all to live… if only to be witnesses to the revival of the Creator Jubileus and the Birth of a new world!"** Temperantia called out as soon with a burst of his power he blasted them all away as they flew about. Then out of nowhere a new figure drove by and managed to grab them all.

"**Now to the Creator."** Temperantia said as he began to fly to the Church where his mistress awaited him.

(Later with the group)

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Patty were dropped off in an empty building as the ones who had saved them was none other than Dante and Trish. "Jeez I'm gone for a month at most and my kids tear up the town." Dante said as he smirked to the four here.

"Well they are your kids after all Dante." Trish teased a bit as she saw this. The two looked outside and saw the damage going on as Angels and Demons began to invade the City.

"Well I got work to do including finding my kids." Dante said with a smirk on his face to what was coming. "Well this is going to be one Hell of a Part!" Dante called out kicking down the door knowing full well he was going to have a field day today.

(At the Gates of Hell Calisto)

Calisto was resting on a bed in bandages as Jeanne and Lady kept a close eye on her. After all she just took on a weakened Jubileus and still lost to her. Jeanne knew Calisto needed to make an infernal contract otherwise she'll more than likely get killed by the Angels after the Left Eye. "Our left Eye… Our precious left eye shall never fall into the hands of another." Jeanne said to which Lady had to agree Calisto needed all the edge she could get to stand a fighting chance against this invasion.

(Later with Evan)

Evan was seen pinned to some formation with hands of sorts as he was clearly knocked out his worn leather jacket in shreds with a duster hanging off a pole of sorts. Clearly Evan was beaten here as the events of his fight with Evelyn was unknown but judging by his state of being it didn't end well for him in the end. His silver hair was stained red with blood but whose blood it was impossible to tell without prior information.

Nearby a boot stepped in as the figure was wearing red and on his back a familiar devil sword was seen as clearly someone had returned home at long last with the city in ruins.

(Meanwhile over with Evelyn)

Evelyn was no better as she was currently under rubble with the clear sky up above beginning to form storm clouds above her. As she laid there another figure appeared caressing her cheek as it was none other than the Titaness Selene herself. As Selene saw the state her daughter was in she knew bad times were upon them all.

(Back on Olympus)

Artemis glared out to the Hearth as the Gods all saw this as not only a Portal opened from Paradiso but a portal to Inferno had opened as well as it was clear Heaven and Hell were invading Chaos. "Now do you still thing my children are responsible?!" Artemis glared almost daring her father to pin the blame on any of them.

"We have to do something." Poseidon said as it was Mundus invasion 12,000 years ago all over again.

"And we will we need to get our forces in the front lines keep the Angels and Demons inside the city. Mundus and Jubileus are planning to revive their power with your symbols of Power so we need to find them and stop them." Artemis said as Zeus then turned to Athena.

"Um any objections?" Zeus asked as Athena looked surprised torts Artemis.

"No I'm with her." Athena confirmed as they Gods had to do something.

"Dante and Bayonetta are our best shot at beating both sides but right now I need to find my kids." Artemis said as Zeus began to object.

"The ancient law!" Zeus began but his brother cut him off.

"Is going to be put on hold until this situation is dealt with!" Poseidon said as he saw no other God dared to object.

"Looks like we're going to war." Hermes said as the time was now for them to save Olympus and the mortals.

"Artemis when you find them." Apollo began as he looked to his twin sister.

"I know when I find them we're going after those bastards." Artemis said as the Gods have now joined the battle.

(Outside)

A leviathan was released as it began to fly around the sky looking for bray to consume. Nearby Angels and Demons began to roam spreading chaos wherever they went. Clearly it seemed to be the end of the world as the forces of Heaven and Hell had arrived. Just then storm clouds burst as a mist began to fill the streets of New York. From there a wall of ocean and earth began to form around the city as it was clear the Gods of Olympus weren't pulling their punches right now.

In fact it was clear they were keeping the chaos contained as best they could for today the Olympians made their move. Their goal was to keep their children protected while also sending Mundus and Jubileus back where they came from with their armies following suit. Today would go down eternally in Olympian History as the day they faced the end of the world and stood their ground against it.

But the question remained would they stand tall in desired victory or will they fall in failure. Once can only wait and see the outcome of this legendary battle for all of humanity and the world.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well finally got this chapter done hope you all enjoyed it to leave a review before leaving. Now folks as I always say ja-ne.


	10. Mission 10 The Hunt is On

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Well let's begin a new chapter which will be a filler chapter so yeah.

(Start Evan)

Evan began to come too as he groaned in pain a bit. He noticed a few key stuff about his surroundings. He was in some sort of Greenhouse, his shirt and jacket were missing right now, and from what he saw his weapons were nearby. As he began to get back up he noticed a few more key features which was the full moon above them. "Damn how long was I out?" Evan asked only for a new voice to answer.

"Kid you've been out for a few hours." Came the voice of Dante as Evan looked to see his father leaning nearby on the wall.

"Dad!" Evan called out happy to see his father was ok.

"Hey kid." Dante greeted his son happy to see that his young son was ok. Evan tried to get back up only for Dante to stop him. "Wow cool your jets Evan you took a nasty beating from Mundus, you're lucky to alive right now." Dante said easing his son back into a laying position.

"Oh great I wasn't dreaming then." Evan cursed while laying back down to a sitting position.

"Yeah well I was gone for what like a month and I come back to find you kids trashed the city." Dante said to which Evan glared at his father.

"Not my fault all this went down." Evan defended to which Dante shrugged.

"Yeah I figured as much." Dante said to which he then went to grab Rebellion.

"So… where is my jacket?" Evan asked as just then Dante tossed the jacket to show it was rags now.

"Sorry couldn't save it kid." Dante said to which Evan sighed in defeat.

"Jeez I loved that jacket." Evan said sad to see his favorite article of clothing out of commission for good. "Well no use crying about it." Evan said accepting that fact knowing they had bigger fish to fry.

"Yeah I gotta go tear Mundus a new one and you need to stay put while I go look for Calisto." Dante said to which Evan shot up.

"Hey I can help!" Evan called out only for Dante to push his son down.

"Sorry kid can't let you get in the way just sit back and rest I'll take over from here." Dante said to which Evan glared at his father for that.

"Oh come on I can help!" Evan called out glaring at his father but was ignored as Dante left. "Dammit." Evan cursed realizing he was now stuck here to heal… not.

Evan tore off the bandages and saw his injuries had already fully healed thus leaving him only slightly sore. Evan went to grab his gear and got ready to rejoin the fray and save the day. Once it was all strapped in he glared at the door while walking to it.

"Well this is going to be one Hell of a Party!" Evan called out kicking the door down hard.

(Outside)

The door went flying off its hinges as Evan walked out seeing he was atop a building in New York. From his view though he saw the city had taken a major beating with Angels and Demons roaming the streets. As Evan saw this he glared down at the damage while wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt knowing full well the city was being torn apart at the seams.

"Fuck." Evan cursed at what he saw but just then he felt a new presence. He pulled out Hunter and aimed it at the face of one of his mother's Hunters… Zoe.

"Wait Evan stain thy blade!" Zoe called out as Evan saw her.

"Zoe?" Evan asked as he saw Zoe there.

"My apologies but the Gods are trying to contain the damage invoked by the forces of Inferno and Paradiso." Zoe explained as Evan saw this.

"Yeah well good luck with that part they are going to need it." Evan said as he looked down to the damage down below.

"Regardless." Zoe began as she then produced a box from her person. "Thy divine mother Lady Artemis sends this to you her first born son." Zoe said as Evan saw the box in question and looked it over.

"What is it?" Evan asked as he saw the box in question. When Evan opened the box though he got his answer as he was wide eyed at it.

"Your mother wanted to wait till your 16th birthday to give it to you." Zoe began as Evan pulled out a white duster from the box with fur around the collar area and the crest of Sparda on the back but the crest of Artemis on the shoulders. If Evan was to wager it reminded him a lot of his father's duster down to the two tails of it. "But after all of this you've more than prove to have earned it in her eyes." Zoe said to which Evan looked it over.

Evan then smirked before tossing Elysium up into the air where it spun upward for a bit. When Evan had done this he began to spin the duster around himself as if showing off. Evan was also admiring how to flow so easily before he slipped his arms through the sleeves putting the duster on. When this happened Evan caught Elysium on the return and sheathed it before striking a bit of a pose allowing the wind to blow his duster from it.

Evan smirked to this as he then looked down the ledge glaring at the damage below. "Any idea where the others are?" Evan asked as Zoe turned her head.

"No Calisto hasn't been found yet and your friends are more than likely with Trish right now." Zoe said as she had met Trish once before and liked her.

Evan growled to this before he hit the pillar next to him in fury. But in doing so he surprised even himself when the top of it shattered before looking at his hand. "I had no idea I could do that." Evan said as he saw what he had just done.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked as she saw the way Evan.

"Sky diving." Evan responded before turning to the ledge and charging it. He then to Zoe's shock jumped off with a cheer as he back flipped once jumping off. Zoe wasn't fast enough as she saw Evan began to free fall to the ground below with a cheer of enjoyment.

(Evan)

Evan was free falling diving straight downward from the massive building one of many that made up New York City. As Evan fell he was soon attacked by Furies and Blood Birds while he fell. Evan in turn began shooting them up with Hunter and Slayer as he began to jump around the building side. With each jump Evan proceeded to ruin it as glass and style never made a good combo in combat. As Evan did this his foes fell like rain with each successful attack he made.

Evan cheered and spun while shooting off his guns showing he was enjoying himself greatly here. Evan then jumped off the side after a few more shots and in turn began to spin like a drill while shooting off his guns in successive movements. Evan didn't end it there for he then went back to running down the building before going for the flying Demons coming his way. He then began to shoot them up while jumping between them slowing his decent by quiet the margin.

He kept up his assault as he then spun kick one of the Furies nailing her in the face and sending her flying back. "That's for math class you goddamned ugly-ass crazy old Bat!" Evan called out as he honestly hated going to math class. Just then every Demon and Fury in the sky went full frontal assault on Evan and began to swarm him. But as they did so they realized that Evan was undeterred when he blasted his way out via the now drawn Elysium and his gun Hunter which he began to use both to slash and shoot his way through.

Evan managed to kill many of them at once while doing this showing he truly was the son of both Dante and Artemis in this regard. Once he was done he threw Elysium and managed to stab three demons and one Fury with it as the weapon began to sail straight down thanks to this. Evan then too out Slayer and shot it off at his sword hitting the weapons pommel. In doing so the sword burst through all the foes and totaled any new ones that came at it. The sword began to pick up speed becoming like a burning comet. Evan chased after his sword with his right hand stretched out torts it as his hand also began to heat up from it.

Clearly Evan was resilient to this as his hand was inching closer to his cherished keepsake. Once Evan had the weapon firmly in his grip he jumped outward with Elysium pointed out glistening in the moonlight. As Evan did this he smirked to himself enjoying his style before he heard a new noise. He looked to the side and went wide eyed when he saw a Leviathan coming his way.

"Oh shit!" Evan cursed just in time for the Leviathan to chomp down on him and swallow him whole.

(Zoe)

"Oh no." Zoe cursed realizing Evan's foolish move. She then focused on Evan's presence as best she could before going wide eyed to what she felt. "Oh he is alive… that is good." Zoe sighed a bit before realizing where this was going. "It seems the boy is reenacting Joana." Zoe said knowing Evan will have to both kill the Leviathan and get out of the demons stomach on his own.

(Meanwhile Gates of Hell Calisto)

Calisto shot up with a shock covered in bandages no doubt still reeling from her fight with the Jubileus possessed Aphrodite. But in doing so she was caught by Lady who saw the girl react. "Hey easy there you're ok." Lady said calming Calisto down.

"W-what happened?" Calisto asked as she calmed herself a bit.

"You took on Jubileus and was lucky to get out alive." Jeanne said as she walked in. "Still despite being trained in the Umbran ways without the benefits of a contract you did quite well for yourself." Jeanne said while looking over Calisto.

"She dominated me over there." Calisto sad to which Jeanne had to agree.

"Well it makes sense after all." Came the voice of Rodin as Calisto finally took in her surroundings. They were in the Gates of Hell with Rodin at the bar, Enzo in some corner on the phone in a panic, and Luka pasting back and forth. "You took on the Queen Bee of Paradiso even when weakened she can still put up a mean fight." Rodin said while walking away from the bar.

"If only I had an edge somehow." Calisto said to which Jeanne sighed.

"You had an edge you just don't have proper access to it." Jeanne said to which she pointed at Calisto's left eye. "The fact the eyes can only be destroyed together makes sense in a way." Jeanne explained as she sat down next to Calisto. "The eyes of the World still play a role in our lives." Jeanne sighed in defeat there to which it gave Calisto a thought.

"Wait what do you mean proper access?" Calisto asked to which Jeanne smirked.

"What she means is you need to make an infernal contract to make a working edge to use in battle." Lady explained while she was cleaning up Kalina Ann.

"So with an infernal contract I can put up a proper fight." Calisto theorized to which Jeanne nodded. "Ok then get me ready." Calisto said standing up undeterred by the pain as lucky for her the Demon Blood of Sparda provided her the advantage of accelerated healing.

"Um I don't think your dad would approve." Lady said but Calisto ignored her.

"I'm going to need that edge and since I have the left Eye I'm already a target." Calisto explained to which Rodin then spoke up.

"If she wants to become an official Umbra Witch…" Rodin began as all eyes were on him. "I say let her do it." He said before tossing an item over to Calisto who caught it. She opened it up like a locket and was surprised at what she saw.

"An Umbra Heart." Calisto said realizing what this was.

"That's right." Rodin said as he left the par while pulling the lever allowing the floor to split apart. "Been saving this for a rainy day… now I say that day is now." Rodin said to which Calisto looked to it.

"Well any other objections?" Calisto asked as she looked around for any nay says.

"None from me." Luka said as he stood up there.

"Yeah keep me out of this shit." Enzo said in his ever present Italian accent.

"Ok how does, this work?" Calisto asked to which Jeanne passed her a book with a bookmark.

"Read fast and get ready." Jeanne said to which Calisto understood.

Calisto then began to read while Lady leaned over to Jeanne. "Seriously how does this work? Do you actually pick one?" Lady asked to which Jeanne sighed knowing an answer was needed.

Calisto began chanting once she tossed the book and in turn a strange wind whipping through the air. Jeanne shook her head to Lady's attempted guess. "It's more a search for an Infernal that you'll share a rapport with." Jeanne explained just as the furniture began to rattle and a vortex slowly began to open, tendrils of red energy spiraling out into the air.

There was a pause, and then a strange, spherical looking creature with an oddly shaped head rose through the portal. "I doubt that's what Calisto was looking for." Lady said readying her guns.

Jeanne hissed something in Enochian and drew back her fist. "A Malicious!" Jeanne growled out ready to end this demons life quickly and send it back to Inferno.

But before she could act however, a gigantic hand erupted from the portal and snatched up the Infernal. It squeezed, causing it to let out a shriek. There was a gush of blood and the Malicious crumpled to the ground, dissolving into nothingness and its essence returning to Inferno where it belonged.

The hand drew back, and the portal widened. Then a massive head rose. The skin was dark, almost pitch black, and the hair was a messy pile of brown. Atop it was a simple headdress with a giant crescent moon on its side. Her eyes, like all Infernal's, were a bright red. She rose higher, revealing a golden choker and the top half of what appeared to be a black gown.

She leaned forward and eyed him, smiling. Then she spoke, her voice surprisingly light, but filled with a rich undertone. **"Ah, I see the Granddaughter of Sparda, daughter of Dante and Artemis, and the Umbran Apprentice to Cereza. At last we meet."** The demoness spoke her greeting as Calisto saw her.

Out of one ear, Calisto could hear Jeanne giving a running translation for Lady and Luka, who joined their small band. Of course Calisto was ready for anything as she discreetly got her bow ready to summon. "Is it really?" Calisto asked to which the Infernal heard her.

The infernal chuckled at the response as expected from a Sparda. **"And why would it not be? Are you not by chance requesting a pact?"** The Infernal asked amused by Calisto's spirit.

"That depends entirely on you really being who you should be." Calisto asked to which the Infernal was even more amused.

The Infernal smirked as she hadn't had a contract in ages. Furthermore since Sheba her Queen supported Sparda while Abigail, Mundus, and Argosax did not made the Sparda's allies to any Demon under Sheba's rule. **"I am no Malicious, if that is what you are concerned of."** She said as she then got closer to Calisto. **"Do you recognize me?"** She asked wanting to make sure Calisto knew what she was getting into.

Calisto nodded lowering her guard a little but still keeping it strong. She nodded and swallowed before she responded somewhat halting Enochian she said, "You are the Lady Astarte."

The Infernal's smile widened. **"Madama Butterfly and Madama Styx has spoken highly of your intelligence to me. I am pleased to see she was not mistaken."** Astarte said as Calisto smirked in response.

"Well between me and Evan I got the brains." Calisto said to which Astarte could see the Sparda Blood never ceases to impress.

Jeanne's stance shifted into something slightly more relaxed. "They rarely are." Jeanne said trusting her contract as well as Cereza's.

Astarte's massive head nodded once. **"Just so."** She said before she rose higher, revealing her supposed gown to actually be a form of ancient toga. There was a light rustle, and a pair of gargantuan dove-like wings spread out behind her. She extended a hand, setting the bangles on her arm jingling. **"So then little Umbra, will you make a pact with me? Will you trade me your soul in exchange for my wisdom and power?"** Astarte asked with her offer knowing full well what would happen if Calisto ever dies in the future.

"Ok I'm in." Calisto responded as she looked to Astarte. "My soul for the power as an Umbra Witch." Calisto said as she looked to Astarte. She knew her mother wanted to make her one of her Huntresses but she wasn't into the whole stay a virgin for immortality thing. After all it's much more fun to be a Witch especially one you don't fuck with.

She smile widened and she carefully picked him up. **"So it has been decided, and so it shall be! You have a great future ahead of you little Umbra."** She began but then gained a serious look. **"But small warning once the contract if formed… you shall awaken."** Astarte said to which left Calisto confused. Just then she seemed to surge forward, melting and swirling about Calisto in a riot of color and sound. Her Umbra Heart began to glow, and she rose into the air. There was a bang, and the colors exploded outward, throwing the room into sharp relief. They watched as Calisto's shadow slowly began to warp, shifting into the shape of Lady Astarte.

Calisto gasped as she began to fall with a brief moment of free-fall. Just then the wings of a dove burst from her back, flapping gently and slowing her descent. She landed somewhat heavily on the ground, looking winded but it was far from over. Lady and Jeanne looked to see Calisto convulse and gasped as she felt the power surging through her. Her left eye began to glow red as glowing veins appeared on her body.

Her teeth began to elongate into fangs as her hair began to blow about in a wild flurry. The Infernal Gate was still open and in turn a Demon Shot out hoping to get a quick meal charging at Calisto.

"Calisto!" Lady cried out but then they were left in shock.

The Demon was stopped dead in its tracks as the tri-breed girl caught its jaw and mouth with both hands. She wasn't done as her left eye was now glowing a demonic crimson with her right hand becoming a wild silver color. Calisto then with a mighty roar tore the demon in two with ease as the Demon's remains made a gore like snapping sound of flesh and bone tearing and breaking in two. She dropped the two pieces as they turned to ash and returned to Inferno as the Gate closed.

Astarte from her place of viewing was impressed with such savage might but seeing as her mother was the goddess of the wild it made sense her Trigger would be the wildest of Devil Triggers of them all. Just then she roared out again creating a powerful burst of her power as her form in the burst change.

Her legs had become scale like and bare as they reached up to her hips and covered her nether regions. Her skin bare had become a greyish blue color with a red naval area. Her arms were covered in scale like armor and claws leaving few spots bare, with her new skin tone. Her shoulders had what looked like blades to them with her shoulder blades having hooked feathered wings that appeared to have claws to them. Her upper body and chest was covered in the same scale armor but with tattoos under her still developing bust line which seemed to have hit a growth spurt. Her face was now demonic as her chees had fang like red on it with what appeared to be hooked makeup under her eyes. Speaking of her eyes they now had slits in them with her left eye being red and right eye being silver in colors.

Her form didn't end there as her head now had a pair of horns in them with what appeared to be a crown like design to it as if she was a Demon Queen. Her tail was serrated with blades and at the tip an organic dagger like blade no doubt perfect for combat. On either side of her head were bat like wings close to where her ears were and two antenna like appendages mixed in with her horns. Her hair had become longer and wilder and what seemed to be blood mixed into it.

Calisto sighed an almost alluring sort of sigh as she then made a sadistic sinister grin that didn't help when showing that her teeth were now all fangs to those around her. "Calisto?" Lady asked worried that the girl may have bitten off more than she could chew.

"**I never imagined it be so amazing."** Calisto said in a demonic voice while looking at her hand. **"The power… it's unbelievable."** Calisto said making the group get worried before they saw her clench her fist. **"Now I stand a chance."** Calisto began before reverting to her human form which calmed everyone down. "To save everyone who matters to me from the queen bitch of Paradiso." Calisto said with a smile on her face showing she was ok.

"Well that was surprising." Jeanne said while walking in before Rodin spoke up.

"Well a human devil hybrid has never become a Witch before now, let alone a human, Olympian, and Devil Tri-Breed like Calisto." Rodin explained from the bar. "Right now she's unknown grounds for everyone here." Rodin said to which was followed by an explosion outside the barrier. "Well seems those fuckers outside are getting a bit rowdy." Rodin said to which they were all in agreement here.

"Well then let's go show them a wild party then." Calisto said making her way to the exit only for Rodin to stop her.

"You're going to need a new set of shooters if you're going to fight." Rodin said taking out a case and placing it on the table. "These girls were commissioned by Bayonetta and Artemis just for you." Rodin said putting the box on the table.

"Oh this I have to see." Jeanne said as she walked closer to see what the new weapons were.

Rodin then opened the box revealing inside a set of four Derringer type guns with glowing crystals and a magenta color to them. "Revived upgraded, and enhanced the Scarborough Fair Olympus not very imaginative but has that certain ring to it." Rodin said to which Calisto smiled.

"Well naming aside I can't wait to see how they roll." Calisto said as she grazed her finger ever so delicately on the new guns. "So one for the road?" Calisto offered to which Rodin smirked in response. In turn Calisto threw two of the guns into the air where they stayed there for some time while Rodin threw a bottle of fine whiskey into the air no doubt to mix it. Calisto picked up the last two guns before looking at them while Rodin shook a martini getting it ready for drinking.

Calisto then stood on a stool before sending a spin kick which caught one of the guns against her shoes causing its magic to run through the shoe turning it into a high heel clearly made for combat. Calisto then did a hurricane kick catching the other gun causing the same effect with her other shoe before sitting down and admiring her guns for a bit. Rodin was finishing the Martini while Calisto was doing this before Calisto ended up pointing the gun in her right hand at Rodin who was giving Calisto a shot of this Martini no doubt using Supernatural ingredients to see if she would get a buzz.

"Well then... happy hunting Calisto." Rodin said as Calisto then downed the shot giving the proverbial middle finger to legal age.

"Time to roll." Calisto said as she then walked out.

"Don't forget us." Lady said chasing after Calisto with Jeanne.

"This should be fun." Jeanne said giving chase herself.

Once the door was heard closing Roding looked to Enzo who was snoozing before scoffing a bit. "Hey Enzo that's going on your tab!" Rodin called out causing Enzo to panic and fall off his chair especially when his infinite tab was mentioned by Rodin himself.

(Later outside with Evelyn)

As Evelyn walked outside the bar, she Jeanne, and Lady began to make their way through the streets to locate the Audito. "I'll go scout around luv do try to be careful." Jeanne said as she then took her leave of them via stealing a downed motorcycle and driving off.

"Well then with that in mind I'm going to go see what I can dig up about the current situation." Lady said as she began to run off. "Don't do anything reckless ok." She said to which Calisto smirked and waved her off. When she did so Calisto began to make her way down the street to find her intended targets which were the remaining three Audito and Jubileus. But as she walked though she soon felt a light shine down on her as she rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Well no better time like the present to test these puppies out." Calisto said as she got ready for the fight to come. Up above her the Angels began to descend down upon her making Calisto smirk in anticipation for what was to come her way. As Evelyn saw them she then jumped upward going for the Angels as they came at her as well.

Once they were close enough to each other the beat down began as Calisto proceeded to punch, kick, and shoot the Angels down to the ground. She came back down and landed on a car's roof destroying it as she spread her arms out. The Angels fell around her as she smirked to them seeing them getting back up or more coming to provide backup here.

"Well then I'm a bit ticked off today so how about you guys do me a favor and die so I can calm down." Calisto said as the Angels were warry of her now. They felt it she had made an Infernal Contract and become a fully realized Umbra Witch. What was worse is the feeling of her power she had undergone some sort of change and in turn they could taste the Demonic Power leaking off her in waves.

The Angels in turn got to the frontal assault on her as Calisto dodged and avoided their attacks with ease. With a high kick she bashed one of the Angels down with it before she wrapped her legs around the neck of one of the Angels and proceeded to twist its head off leaving a bloody mess. Calisto smirked a sadistic grin on her features. She didn't end her assault there as she then began a full on fun arms combat as she began to bash and smack the demons around with ease showing her strength here.

Calisto didn't end it there as she then got ready and sent a Wicked Weave attack of her own torts and Angel splattering it against the wall. The Attack had Calisto send a punch at the angel and opened a portal to Inferno big enough for Astarte to send her fist through. Calisto then jumped to the air and performed a spin kick torts one of the Angels before doing a summer sault move. She then raised her right leg up and activated another wicked weave attack this time using Astarte's leg to smash the demons down to the ground. The leg had a high heel on it and anklets jingled along with her attack.

But as Calisto ended that attack she was still airborne the Angels had enough and went full frontal on her. Claws extended and spears glistened as they all went at Calisto with an intent to kill her. Instead of hitting her Calisto managed to avoid the attacks but her clothing wasn't so lucky.

"Naughty, Naughty." Calisto began scolding as her clothing was now in tatters. "I actually liked that outfit and now you went and ruined it." Calisto said with a sadistic smirk on her face. "Now I'm going to have to punish you all for that." Calisto said as she then jumped up removing the rags that were once her outfit allowing it to blow in the wind leaving her bare. But while she did this her body began to glow a demonic hue and in turn her hair grew from her head and spread around her body covering her decency.

Once this was done Calisto landed on a light pole and stood atop it smirking down on upon her foes below. The Angels got worried as to what was coming and they had every right to be. Calisto began to go into a frenzy of sorts as she attacked the Angels with increased vigor. She jumped over one and proceeded to blast it from behind with her guns. Once she did that she dodged the attack of another allowing to hit and kill its own ally by mistake. She wasn't done as Calisto then shot one in the neck multiple times before using the head that fell off as a projectile by kicking it to another Angels face. She didn't end it there as she then knocked one into a torture attack where it ended up in a guillotine.

The result was the Angels losing its head via decapitation with the sound of a blade cutting through flesh being heard. She didn't end it there as she began another torture attack as an Iron Maiden rose up behind an Angel that was weakened. Calisto smirked as she then charged at the Angel and sent a powerful attack its way resulting in the Angel flying into the torture device and smiled when it closed on her. The sound of flesh being pierced by the device of ancient torture could be heard and in turn it was dragged into Inferno to appease the demons under the rule of Queen Sheba down south.

Once that was done Calisto then saw a bigger angel come her way as she saw the massive Angel land before her. **"You shall relinquish the left eye to me."** The Angel said as Calisto dodged its axe attack with ease.

"Hmm not happening." Calisto said as she avoided another attack from the Angel. "In fact I'm feeling a tad bit… trigger happy." Calisto said as she landed. Just as she landed the Angel attacked her with his axe attempting to end her life. The weapon came at her but then with a burst of demonic power the axe was blocked by Calisto.

Calisto was now in her Devil Trigger form blocking the attack and smirking all the same. AS Calisto went full ham on the Angel she saw her attacks, her strikes, and even her gun fire was stronger than it was before. In fact she could practically see where all of the Angels weak points were the more she fought against it in battle. Calisto then ran up its arm before proceeding to kick it in the face knocking it down from that. As the Angel began to get back up she landed on its massive back and aimed at the glowing gem there.

Calisto fired off her guns at it causing the Angels' body to shatter revealing the grotesque form underneath it. Once Calisto landed she smirked at her foe ready to bring out the climax on it. Calisto landed nearby and reverted to her human form and smirked at her foe who was as good as dead now. "Well then my infernal partners are hoping I give them a nice meal and I suppose you'll suffice. What say you?" Calisto taunted with a sadistic smirk on her face ready to end this battle right here and right now.

"**Turn the world as it should be."** The Angel said as Calisto smirked to this.

"I didn't hear a no." Calisto said and even then she wouldn't take no for an answer. **"AVAVAGO!"** Calisto invoked doing a ritual like dance to go with it and thus her demonic power and her powers as a witch melded with her Olympian power to open a portal. Her hair receded leaving enough to cover her still developing breasts and her crotch area while entering said portal.

A second Portal then opened one larger than the one Calisto made and from it the upper half of her personal favorite summon Gomorrah Devourer of the Divine came out. The demon roared out in fury to devour the angel that this new Umbra Witch offered to him. "There you go dinner time my pet." Calisto said with a wink as she was clearly enjoying herself a bit too much here.

In turn with a roar Gomorrah reared its head and bit down on the angel's upper body. The Angel was unable to free itself as Calisto smirked to her foe. "Any last words?" Calisto taunted as the Angel was going to die.

"**Change the world as it should be."** The Angel cried out as more blood spewed from its wounds. **"May the creator, Jubileus grace, you!"** The Angel cried out and in turn Calisto gave her summon the ok.

Thus Gomorrah began the gigaton attack and chomped on the angel as he swung it around. Once that was done the Demon smashed the angel's body into the wall splattering it all over the building before chewing on it. Once the angel was fully consumed the Demon roared in fury before returning to Inferno leaving Calisto there.

Once the angel was dead the battle was over as Calisto began to take her leave. Just then she heard the building nearby crumble revealing what appeared to be vines or roots there. She gave it an inquisitive look and figured it may lead somewhere since they clearly weren't natural. In turn she began to follow the trail and see where it may lead her in hopes it was one of her targets doing.

(Scene Break over with Evelyn)

Evelyn began to come to as she got up and proceeded to dust herself off ignoring the soreness of her joints. As Evelyn stood tall she noted she was healed up by someone and in turn sighed in frustration. "Mother." Evelyn said as off to the side Selene Titaness of the Moon waited there.

"Evelyn." She greeted with a tone akin to the flat neutral one Evelyn had used there.

"What do you want?" Evelyn demanded more then asked as she glared at her mother showing they did not have a good relationship in the past.

"Evelyn I heard what was happening and I had hoped to stop you from making a mistake." Selene said as Evelyn glared at the woman who gave her life.

"And risk the Gods discovering they missed a Titan? No I want the truth." Evelyn said as she glared at her mother.

"It is the truth." Selene defended to which Evelyn stood up.

"I highly doubt it." Evelyn said she glared down her mother before taking her leave torts the door. But when she got there Evelyn stopped for a moment before glaring torts her mother. "Kronos… he's trying to make a comeback isn't he?" Evelyn asked to which Selene nodded.

"Yes… yes he is." Selene said before Evelyn took her leave of her mother.

"His power is great… but if he comes back… he will see this devils power." Evelyn said as she was then out of the room.

"Evelyn…" Selene said as she saw her daughter walk away from her once more just like she had done two years ago.

(Meanwhile with Evelyn)

Evelyn began to make her way to the Empire State Building knowing Mundus and Jubileus would be targeting that location. After all it was the home of Mt. Olympus the home of the Olympian Gods. Evelyn glared at it knowing what was going on and intended to give the interlopers a piece of her mind. And give them the taste of her blade as well.

As she continued down her path she knew the city was now infested with Demons and Angels all gunning for her for one reason or another. But as she made her way forth she was then met with demons appearing in her path blasting her duster into a brief billow. She in turn began to draw forth Tartarus with a flick of her thumb as she knew this tactic well. Just then a demon appeared behind her with an organic blade for an arm and attempted to cut her down.

Evelyn then vanished causing the demon to hit the ground instead and with it a glistening flash of a blade. Evelyn had appeared on the other side of the group of demons. The devils tried to figure out were Evelyn had vanished to unaware she was right behind them sheathing Tartarus. Once it was sheathed with an audible sigh from her the demon who attacked her was torn to shreds via Evelyn's Tartarus and her own speed.

All eyes were soon on Evelyn as the demons saw what she had done and where she was now. Evelyn wasn't done as she then charged in once more slashing through the demons with trained ease. Her Tartarus cleaving them with elegant movements before Evelyn threw Tartarus sheath behind her where it pierced through one demon and skewered two more pinning them to the wall. During this Evelyn went into the fray and began to slash every demon that came her way using movements very much like that of her birth father. She didn't end it there as she then threw Tartarus about allowing it to spin and in turn caught it with her opposing hand in a reverse grip like a boomerang.

Evelyn then sheathed Tartarus and when the hilt slammed into the scabbard the demons the sheath was stabbed into exploded. The result of this was the Demons all falling apart in a blast of black sand and insects leaving her alone on the path. She sighed and slicked her hair back up before making her way down the road once more. As Evelyn walked away she was soon met with even more demons from above as she already knew an ambush when she saw one.

She then jumped into the air drawing forth Tartarus again and begun slashing her way through the attacking foes and proceeded to make quick work of them. She then slammed one down and sliced through it creating a shockwave with Tartarus ending the demons life quickly. Once she was done she once more began to make her way to the Empire State Building the Devils raining down bursting into dust from what Evelyn did to them.

"No one… not a God or a Demon shall stand in the way of my power." Evelyn said while walking away to locate Mundus and take the power she desired for herself. Furthermore she knew if anyone was going that direction it had to be Evan considering he never misses a chance to fight.

(Scene Break over with Artemis)

Artemis was in her temple glaring at a particular weapon she kept here. She knew the sword was special seeing as the Devil it came from was on par with Sparda himself. She bested it in battle and thus earned that Devils allegiance through this very sword. Artemis walked over to it as she hadn't had use for it in years but always kept it close after she and Dante scaled Mallet Island to defeat Mundus and stop him from rising. Artemis then gripped the sword in her hand and with a might roar slash the weapon out causing the blade to glow a silver color with runes in Enochian etched upon it glowing red. The hilt seemed to be two maidens back to back with wings as the blade came out from where the wings of the twin maidens intersected.

She gave the weapon a few test swings as she was thankful to know that thanks to this chaos Zeus has agreed that the ancient law was suspended until tis chaos was dealt with. In turn Artemis had to go meet with Dante to help end this chaos. "Just like old times Dante." Artemis said heading to her Stag drawn Chariot. "Don't worry, Evan… Calisto I'm coming." Artemis promised as she knew her kids were the biggest targets of them all with this invasion.

It was clear the Goddess of the Hunt Artemis has joined the hunt herself and with her hunters already deployed she would not rest until the Demons and Angels are sent back to their respected domains. Mundus and Jubileus may think themselves rulers of the mortals and all they worship but they will learn that the ones who defend the mortals are the ones these vile curs should fear most. The question remained for many… will the Devil Cry and Angels Scream… or will the hunters fall and the balance of the Trinity be broken. Once must simply wait and see for the outcome.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well newest chapter is done and I hope you all enjoyed it and like I said this was mainly a filler chapter so not much for progress. Anyway like always leave a review before leaving and again I will say to you folks ja-ne.


	11. Mission 11 Corvus, Demon Orion, & Audito

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Well here we go a new chapter let us begin.

(Start Percy's group)

Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Patty were roaming the city after Trish had saved them. Now one would wonder where Trish was seeing as she had saved them… well the answer was simple they snuck off. See earlier they were told to stay put while she went out to find Evan and Calisto but Percy being who he was didn't let that slide. Reasons being is that Evan and Calisto were his best friends and he wasn't about to leave them to get mauled by Demons, torn apart by Angels, or worse than that. It didn't matter if they missed the deadline because in Percy's mind Demons and Angels brought the war to Olympus by taking the symbols of power for the big three.

"Well Grover anything?" Percy asked as they were currently in time square trying to locate Evan.

"It's crazy I can practically feel Evan nearby but it's like he keeps moving around before we get there." Grover said as he tried to locate Evan.

"It doesn't make sense how can he be like Schrodinger's cat here but not here?" Annabeth asked as Patty had her weapon ready to fire at anything nearby.

"Um… guys." Patty said as she looked up to which the others failed to noticed.

"Wait I can feel him getting closer." Grover said as he knew Evan had to be nearby now.

"Really where?" Percy asked before Annabeth took notice.

"Run…" Annabeth said to which Percy heard her.

"What?" Percy asked wanting a better explanation.

"RUN!" Patty yelled this time as in turn Percy and Grover looked and went wide eyed when they saw the Leviathan falling torts them. The group of four made a break for cover as the flying demon whale fell from the sky as if killed by some unknown assailant.

When the Leviathan landed on the ground it was still and limp but caused much damage as it had done so. From the looks of it the thing was somehow blinded at some point leaving the group to wonder what had happened. Just then one of the eyes began to turn blood red making the group get worried for this until they saw a sword stab through the eye from the inside and cut open a hole in it. The blood and eyeball juices oozed out as from the socket Evan came out.

"Yuck." Evan said as he flicked the gore off himself. "That's why I don't do vore." Evan said as he flicked the gunk off his boots.

"Evan!" Patty called out to which Evan saw them.

"Oh hey guys." Evan said acting like he didn't just kill a giant demon whale from its stomach after it had eaten him.

"Glad your ok." Percy said going to hug Evan but stopped due to what he was covered in. "Dude you reek." Percy said to which Evan rolled his eyes in response.

"Hey not my fault I had to cut my way out of a god damn Leviathan and ended up covered in its crap." Evan said to which Percy had a solution to that problem.

"I can fix that." Percy said with a smirk on his face as his eyes laid upon a fire hydrant that was closes to them. He then focused on the fire hydrant causing it to rumble as Evan heard it. Just then the water burst out from it and in turn curved to hit Evan as he cried out from it.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it! Stop!" Evan carried out as he was being washed of the gunk he was covered in. "Fuck shit stop!" Evan cried out as the water hit him. It wasn't long until it came to an end and in turn Evan was soaked to the bone glaring at Percy who smirked.

"There good as new." Percy said making Evan want to smack him upside the head.

"Thanks." Evan growled as he then shook himself to get dry. "So what's the situation?" Evan asked to which Patty raised her hand.

"The Demons and Angels are converging on the Empire State Building that's where Mt. Olympus is located and since we haven't found Calisto yet she's probably on her way there now." Patty summarized while Evan paid attention.

"The Gods are already working on containing the chaos seeing as we have a fifty foot wall of water and fires surrounding Manhattan can only have been made by them. Also we're thinking Evelyn may be heading there also if she's alive." Annabeth said to which Evan nodded to her.

"Ok and with mom and dad probably going ham on these fuckers and Bayonetta taking the Angels to church that means we still have to fight our way to Olympus." Evan said as he looked to his friends.

"Um are you nuts we need to get to safety!" Grover called out to which Evan smirked to the Styr while walking away.

"Come on it'll be fun." Evan called out with spread arms as he began to pick up his paste.

"Wait Evan it could be dangerous!" Patty called out but Evan ignored her as he went off to save the world. Patty then sighed and chased after Evan to catch up to him.

"Well if their doing it." Percy said before he chased after them to try and give his friends a hand in this.

"Great just what we need." Grover said to which Annabeth saw this and sighed.

"Dammit peer pressure." Annabeth defended but in truth she knew without either herself or Calisto in tow Evan will more than likely get them all killed. In turn she chased after them to provide her friends some much needed aid against these foes.

(Scene Break over with Artemis)

Artemis was already going to work as she was surrounded by demons while glaring at them. She sighed and knew her bow and arrow would take too long to use thus she decided to pull out some other weapons. She in turn pulled out twin crossbows and began to fire them off as a mechanism on them instantly reloaded the weapons with her own Olympian Power. These were commissions she had made with Hephaestus a while back and Rodin put in the finishing touches.

Dante made a quip that if she was to use any ranger weapons like him it would be crossbows. She knew it was a joke but it actually had her thinking at the time. Back to the fight she back flipped and fired off many of her crossbows bolts at her foes as she then jumped onto the back of a Demon and glared at it. She fired the bolts into its eyes forcing it to roar in pain and in turn fired even more bolts into its open maw killing it. Artemis then jumped into the air and spun about while firing off multiple bolts at once hitting many of her foes instantly.

Once she landed she drew forth her sword Luthia and in turn charged in and fell may of her foes with the blade. She appeared on the other side of them as they all fell down like flies causing her to smirk at her victory. Just then she heard gunfire and in turn looked to see that someone had joined her fight. If it was another one of those Order of the Sword hunters she would show them the folly of their intervention in this hunt. But just then she saw a familiar sword among them causing her to stop dead in her tracks as to who it was.

From a crowd of Demons Dante came out as he cheered and beat down his foes left and right with ease. He then took out a briefcase and transformed it into a mobile missile turret and fired a volley of missiles at the demons killing many of them at once. In turn smoke began to settle as despite it being a battlefield Dante and Artemis locked eyes on each other.

Dante smirked while shouldering Rebellion before he began to make his way torts Artemis. Artemis did the same as she began to walk torts the father of her children. Once they met halfway Dante and Artemis smiled at each other as even after all this time… Dante was still taller. But from Artemis point of view it seems Dante was starting to grow some facial hair and he changed his outfit after their adventure back on Mallet Island to beet Mundus.

"Hey, Arty." Dante greeted as it was his pet name for the Goddess of the Hunt.

"Hey yourself." Artemis greeted as it seemed the two were about to be swapping spit. As they grew closer to each other it seemed a kiss was inevitable but alas it would not be as the two pulled out their range weapons and fired them off to the foes behind the other. Dante and Artemis then passed by each other and began firing their weapons at the incoming Demons.

"So how's the hunt going?" Dante asked referring to Artemis Hunters.

"They are doing quite well for themselves lately the ones you saved back at the Temen-Ni-Gru are thankful for what you've done, and Zoe says hi." Artemis said to which she then drew Luthia as Dante drew Rebellion. "I plan to ask Calisto if she would like to join my hunters." Artemis said as she and Dante began to slash their foes away with ease.

"I doubt she'll accept but you're free to ask her anyway." Dante began as he and Artemis were slashing their foes away with ease. "She's been training with this chick named Bayonetta an Umbra Witch and seems she has her hearts set on that path." Dante said to which Artemis shrugged and jumped over Dante to slash a demon.

"Speaking of our children how have they been?" Artemis asked as despite the fact they were fighting off demons it seems the two were catching up on old times.

"Meh you know I managed to survive through the whole Chucky Cheeses crap with them." Dante said as he shuddered at that nightmare and a half. "Damn nearly killed my taste for pizza." Dante admitted as Artemis chuckled to that.

"Well they were small ones then." Artemis joked as Dante scoffed a bit.

"Evan definitely has your violent streak kids got himself kicked out a lot of schools for fighting." Dante said to which Artemis smiled to this. "One of his reasons was guy harassing a girl." Dante said being as blunt as possible causing Artemis smile to become a smirk.

"That's my boy." Artemis praised hearing Evan do that even though she already knows most of it.

"Yeah well long story short 11 to 12 years with them got business rolling for me." Dante said referring to his shop. "Then again I did have that one incident when I lost them in the park." Dante admitted as that was one of the scariest moments of his life. "By the way thanks for leading them back." Dante said as Artemis smirked to him with a demons severed head in her hand.

"Of course they are still my children as much as they are yours." Artemis said to which Dante was grateful for that. "Still think we should have named Evan Catastros I thought you'd have like it because he'd be our Catastrophe." Artemis joked to which Dante then sliced through the last devil with ease.

"Hey and I thought you respected me for honoring my mom through our son." Dante taunted a bit while Artemis rolled her eyes. "Anyway if I had to guess Evan didn't do what I said and is probably making his way… there." Dante said pointing to the Empire State Building. "We go that way we're bound to find Evan and Calisto." Dante said to which Artemis nodded.

"Zoe has already made contact with Evan before he did a, you from the Temen-Ni-Gru." Artemis explained to which Dante understood what she meant.

"And he got eaten… well I don't see a leviathan in the sky so problem solved there." Dante said to which Artemis rolled her eyes to him. "Anyway we better hurry don't want to missed Mundus going away party now do we." Dante said to which Artemis nodded. "Care to lead the way?" Dante said making an offering gesture for Artemis to go first.

"Oh my such a gentlemen." Artemis teased before she and Dante began to make their way down the trashed city streets.

(Scene Break over with Calisto)

Calisto was running down the path making her way to where the roots lead while facing off many angels along the way and besting them with ease. She wasn't keen on wasting time as she made her way to the Empire State Building. Every so often through she was attacked by Demons but like with the Angels she dealt with them quickly and easily. As she ran though she cursed when she got to an open street but her path was blocked from the Empire State Building.

"Dammit." Calisto cursed as she glared at the wall of rubble. She then directed her view to a strip club and knew how those places had back entrances for the dancers which in turn gave her an idea. Calisto then entered the club knowing it would be this kind of place her mother would not approve off in the slightest.

As Calisto ran in she was met with an empty club with the lights still on and some music playing. But what made it evident lust had left was because of the roots she found before growing and even moving about here. She walked over to one and began to inspect it closer to get an idea as to what was going on.

But in turn something caught her notice and in turn she walked over to some piece of paper that had Enochian and Olympian mixed together on it. "Mortal born of God and Moon shall be the end of days." She read aloud before the entire room began to rumble.

Clearly it was not the room alone that was rumbling for the building itself was even being shook asunder. Just then the ground beneath Calisto broke apart forcing her to jump up as the building fell apart around her. As Calisto made her way through the falling building she saw tendrils shoot out of the ground made of a similar material as the roots come after her.

Just then one of the tendrils caught her leg and pulled her down causing her to yelp in shock. But alas when she began to shoot at it more tendrils shot out and began to grab her and wrap around her body. Calisto may be young but even she knew a bad sign when she saw one. "Oh Hell No!" She yelled as the tendrils wrapped around her only for her to bite down on one of them while shooting up the others. "I've seen enough Hentai to know where this is going you sicko!" Calisto growled with her canines digging into the tendril in question.

As she tried to get herself free a shadow came from nearby and began to tear into the tendrils. Following it up was more gunfire, which then lead to, Calisto being freed from the near tentacle rape incident. From there Bayonetta jumped in as the shadow attack returned to none other than Bianca to which Calisto saw it. "Bayonetta Bianca!" Calisto saw as she landed on the ground safely.

"Didn't you mummy ever tell you it's not nice to tough little girls?" Bayonetta taunted as the tendril looked ready to attack before it opted to retreat down the hole it came in.

"Calisto are you ok?" Bianca asked as she was dressed much like herself and Bayonetta with guns in her hands and as part of her high heels.

"Bianca are you an Umbra Witch now?" Calisto asked to which Bayonetta spoke up.

"Why yes she is, apparently she's a fast learner in the arts of the Umbra." Bayonetta teased to which Calisto became jealous of her new Umbra Sister. "And it seems you've finally forged a contract little one." Bayonetta continued to which Calisto had more to share.

"Yeah but there's more." Calisto began only for beams of light to shoot out from the hole cutting her off. From there the lights landed and turned into Joy's as they all stood against the Umbra Trio ready to do battle against them and capture Calisto for their queen. "I'll… tell you later." Calisto said knowing now was not the time.

"Agreed." Bayonetta said as Bianca smirked.

"Time to give Madama Khepri to get her dues." Bianca said as her shadow resembled that of the Demoness mentioned the one whom was contracted with Rosa in the bygone days when the Umbra Witches were at war with the Lumen Sages.

"Let's rock." Calisto said and in turn the three Umbra Witches went to give the royal smack down to the Angels standing in their path.

Bayonetta started smirk as she began to shoot the Joys as she passed by them with Calisto and Bianca going to either side of them. As the two Demigods did this they jumped off the wall and charged at the other two Joys hitting them with the guns as they passed by. The Joys didn't see it coming as the delivered a demonic beat down to them.

Bianca responded by drawing forth a large whip and in turn began to whip one of the Joys until they were on the ground. Bianca wasn't done as her shadow moved and restrained the Joy keeping it at its hands and knees with its ass pointed upward. Bianca smirked and in turn used her whip to lash at the Angels rear end causing it to let out cries of pain mixed with moans.

"Well looks like we have a naughty little angel here." Bianca taunted as the entire scene made Bianca look more like a Dominatrix right now. She didn't end it there as she then wrapped the whip around the Joy's neck and in turn proceeded to hang it before using her guns to finish it off.

Calisto and her Joy meanwhile were shooting at each other as demonic bullets met holy bullets causing them to blast off each other. Calisto swopped in and began a beat at close range with fun fire. "BOOM!" Calisto cried out using her wicked weave to smash the Joy between Astarte's fists. Calisto didn't end it there as she then charged in and slammed the Joy's head into the ground causing blood to shoot out from the cracks on its form. The Joy tried to jump back only for Calisto to begin a torture attack of her own.

She in turn cried out a spell and with it summoned a demonic looking wooden horse. The Joy began to panic and in turn tried to run by Calisto with a spin of a chain liked a lasso managed to catch the Angel. When she did this she pulled the Angel back onto the horse and proceeded to restrain it on the horse before she began to pull down. The Joy cried out in pain as her crotch was being stimulated by painful spikes but Calisto kept it on.

The Joy clearly felt like it was being split in two which it in fact was. The attacked continued until Calisto slammed her heel boot down hard enough for the Angel to be left as a gory mess on either side of the horse and in turn dragged into Inferno for eternal suffering there. Calisto smirked and in turn went to see if Bayonetta already finished with her opponent.

The two looked and saw Bayonetta walking forth with a yawn as her Joy was already a pile of Halos which Bayonetta cashed in on. "Easy as last time." Bayonetta said while walking torts the two newest Umbra Witches here. The trio regrouped after making quick work of their foes and looked to each other. "So little one what did you want to tell me?" Bayonetta asked to which Calisto sighed.

"It's a long story I'll tell you on the way." Calisto said to which the trio agreed and ran over to the hole. Once they were there they jumped down so they can get an easier path to their desired destination of the Empire State Building.

(Back with Evan)

Evan, Patty, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover had just taken out most of the Demon Opposition while making their way to the Empire State Building. Knowing full well Olympus was located there they nary wasted time while making their way there. But as they made their way into a large area which Evan assumed was Time Square something was flying around overhead to them.

Evan of course senses it and stopped his friends. "Guys wait!" Evan halted as he felt it and smelled it. "Something is here." Evan confirmed as he looked around for it.

Up in the sky a raven like creature flew around as it glared down upon its foes. This was no ordinary Raven as it looked more like a hawk above anything. While it glared down its eyes focused down on Evan in which the eyes diluted while focusing on Evan. In turn the bird began to release Thunder as it had two tusks on its beak. It roared out and flew down getting the groups attention.

Evan saw this and with Elysium blocked the beasts attack and glared down on it. "Well aren't you just adorable." Evan said as he looked to their assailant here.

"**You Evan right son of Dante and Artemis?"** The creature asked as Evan looked to the demon.

"Who wants to know?" Evan asked to which the falcon like creature landed on a light post a laughed a bit.

"**Me, the name's Corvus, Corvus Griffon."** Corvus introduced as he sat there looking down upon Evan.

"Griffon? You wouldn't happen to be related to the Flocker my dad took on a date on Mallet Island would you?" Evan asked while taunting him.

"Mallet Island?" Annabeth asked but was ignored.

"**The flocker was my big bro emphasis on big."** Corvus said while flying up again and circling around the group.

"So I'm guessing you want some payback huh?" Evan taunted as Corvus laughed and landed on the ticket booth for broad way.

"**Revenge has a role but not as you think buddy."** Corvus said as he then spread his wings a bit. **"Let's just say I need some confirmation and leave it at that." **Corvus said to which he then flew up once more and went at the attack forcing the group to scattered in response to the attack.

Evan jumped to a car and had Hunter and Slayer held in both hands. "Well then I'd be much obliged to take you on after all I hate people who talk more than I do dad and Calisto being the exception to the rule." Evan taunted before spinning his guns at the talking demonic hawk. "So get ready to fuck off mother-flocker." Evan challenged while pointing his guns at Corvus.

Corvus then roared out releasing a burst of thunder and lightning as Evan made sure to keep his distance from that via jumping back. "Percy guys I got this one!" Evan called out as Corvus laughed to him.

"**Bad call kid bring it on!"** Corvus called out as he in turn began to fire off energy balls at Evan who ran around avoiding them and returned fire with Hunter and Slayer. Evan didn't end it there though as he then ran up to the wall and jumped off it before pulling out Elysium and slashing through Corvus causing him pain.

Evan then landed on the ground with a slide before he was forced to block attacks with Titan from Corvus who went on the assault. **"Come on kid show me what you got!"** Corvus called out as Evan then jumped away to get to cover. Once Evan was far enough he proceeded to fire off his guns once more only for Corvus to roar out unleashing another burst of thunder.

"Why I'm having so much fun!" Evan taunted before going in for the attack with Elysium. Evan hacked and slashed upon his foe intended on bringing him down right now. But Corvus was fast as he was able to block one of the attacks and fly high into the air. Once he was high Corvus dive bombed down and releasing small balls of thunder upon Evan who dodged and deflected them with Elysium.

He then jumped up and kicked Corvus down mid dive bomb with Titans boot causing Corvus to crash. The Demon Bird roared out with a burst of thunder one more. But Evan was prepared for it as he jumped back and shot his Shot Gun Revenant off at Corvus knocking him back. Corvus began to circle around Evan before charging head first in only for Evan to grab him by the neck and pin him to the wall. He then had Slayer pointed at his head causing the Devil Bird to squawk in panic to the gun.

"I win." Evan taunted ready to end it.

"**Wait! Wait! WAIT!"** Corvus cried out as he looked to Evan and to the shock of Percy, Annabeth, Patty, and Grover he stopped.

"What now?" Evan asked as Corvus was choking at the moment.

"**Let me go and I'll explain you and I have the same foe."** Corvus gagged as he was being chocked. **"You know Mundus."** He struggled as it was clear he was running out of air.

"You got five minutes at gun point." Evan said letting Corvus go to snap his finger causing Patty and Evan to have guns at him.

"**Ok jeez do you really have to choke that hard."** Corvus said but knew he had to get to the point or be shot dead.** "Yeah I know my big bro and your pop had that old song and dance on Mallet Island."** Corvus said from the ground. **"Thing is I know who killed my big bro the Prince of Darkness Mundus himself." **Corvus said as he looked to Evan and his friends. **"Let me just say my brother may have been loyal to that bearded bastard but I let me tell you I had my doubts."** Corvus explained from the ground. **"Lucky for me I found two likeminded demons to back me up. So when Big M went and off my bro I was kind of ticked because after centuries of service my bro gets turned into fried chicken!"** Corvus said as he then flew up surprising the group only for him to rest on Evan's shoulder. **"So I'm gonna cut you a deal scratch my back I scratch yours."** Corvus said to which Evan was skeptical a bit.

"You're not actually going to hear him out, are you?" Percy asked to which Evan shrugged a bit.

"What do I get out of it?" Evan asked as he looked to Corvus.

"**Ok so here's the thing me and my two buddies, Fenrir and Furfur, we call him Furry, can give you a direct path to Mundus who's probably knocking on Olympus as we speak."** Corvus said as he looked to Evan. **"Right now you probably have to fight through all his guys before getting to him and by that time you'll be exhausted! So what I'm proposing is you help me find my friends and we help you take on mundus so I Can get my payback for big bro getting fried."** Corvus said looking to Evan in the eye. **"So what say you Evan you in or out?** Corvus hopped and fluttered up his feathers a bit while looking to Evan.

"Don't." Annabeth warned not trusting Corvus one bit.

"Sorry Annabeth my call this time." Evan said as he looked to Corvus causing Annabeth to growl. "We're in little chicken mainly because I sort of like you just don't make me regret it." Evan said as Corvus laughed to this.

"**Alright! Hey mind if I hand inside your coat looks comfy in there? Sorry I can be very lazy when I want to be!"** Corvus said as he was getting borderline annoying now.

"Hey slow down where are your buddies anyway?" Evan asked as he looked to Corvus wanting answers.

"**Oh right but I get coat rights after."** Corvus said wanting to get inside that duster. **"Fenrir is probably hanging out in Central Park if its frozen solid yeah he's there and let me tell you he's a big frozen puppy."** Corvus said to which Evan smirked for their new friend here. **"Perry he's probably at that Met museum place likes to play a haunted house over there."** Corvus said from Evan's shoulder.

"Annabeth how far are we from both?" Evan asked as Annabeth had a map up while looking around.

"Well Central Park is the closest right now." Annabeth said to which Evan understood.

"Ok then next stop Central Park." Evan said ready to meet this Fenrir person and get a free pass to Olympus. "Let's go." Evan said as he took the lead while Patty chased after him.

"Hey Evan wait up!" Patty cried out as Grover was close on her tail.

"This is a bad idea I know it." Annabeth said chasing after the trio.

"Well that's Evan for you." Percy said showing that Evan has a lot of bad ideas that work somehow.

(Meanwhile back with Dante)

Artemis and Dante were running down a path leading to the Empire State Building knowing they had to meet the others there. But as they ran Artemis saw something and quickly pushed Dante to the side while they remained hidden. Artemis looked off the corner and saw Hercules there talking to a Demon.

"The woman with The Devil Sword Sparda still eludes me." Hercules said as he glared at the Demon before him.

"**Of course you brute she's a slippery one but Mundus wants her and that sword found."** The demon said as it seemed his body was modeled after a familiar person to Artemis. **"Both must be found before they can reunite with Sparda's kin!"** The Demon said as Hercules nodded in response almost in a daze of sorts.

"I'll get right on it." Hercules said before he began to head off. As he ran off though Artemis and Dante kept a close eye.

"Well looks like Trish has a fan club." Dante said as he looked to Orion.

"Which means he has valuable information." Artemis said as Dante agreed with her on this. "Let's go fuck him up." Artemis said using language she ever rarely uses around others. In turn the duo left their hiding spot to confront this demon who serves Mundus.

But it seems when they got close the Demon began to chuckle somehow expecting them here. **"Well this is fortunate."** The Demon said turning to the duo revealing himself to be wearing armor akin to a Greek Warrior of old. But it was clearly corrupted and demonic as well as stained with a rust that was clearly dried human blood. **"It's not every day the Son of Sparda and Goddess of the Hunt graces me with their presence."** The Demon said glaring at the two who defiantly stood before him.

"Well look at you they make them big where you come from!" Dante called out as he and Artemis saw the massive Devil before them.

"**Humorous Son of Sparda… no Dante its will be even more funny when I end your miserable life."** The Devil said as Artemis glared at him.

"How about ye reveals thy name." Artemis said glaring at the Devil who was rubbing her the wrong way.

"**Well since you ask."** The Devil began before he swung a massive stone stake and hoisted it over his shoulder. **"I am Orion Star Shattered of the Hollow!"** The Devil now named Orion roared out making Artemis go wide eyed at this Devil insulting the name of her old flame.

Dante seeing this applauded with a laugh of his own. "Now you've done it." Dante laughed knowing what Artemis was about to do to Orion. "You've pissed her off big time." Dante laughed knowing he did not want to be in the path of Artemis right now. Sure he can tank her blows but it would still hurt like hell.

"Dante lets send him back to Inferno." Artemis said to which Dante agreed.

"You got it Arty." Dante said ready for battle.

Orion in response roared in fury and charged at the duo but they were ready. Dante and Artemis dodge rolled out of the way and began to hack and slash at Orion from either side of the Devil. Orion roared in fury and swung his stone club about causing the duo to dodge and avoid the mentioned attack. When Dante dodged though he fired of Ebony and Ivory at the Demon aiming for his joins and causing him pain when the bullets hit. Once that was done Artemis jumped in and began slashing him from behind with Luthia causing damage to the demon. She didn't end it there as she then jumped back and fired off a silver arrow at the Demon doing major damage to it and causing it a great deal of pain in response.

Dante then jumped back into the fray and used Rebellion to attack him only for Orion to smash him away. In turn Orion slammed his stake into the ground and caused a large light on it to glow revealing an eye inside it. The eye glared at them before firing off a beam of demonic energy at the duo opting Dante and Artemis to keep their distance and find some cover.

The two managed to hide behind a wall as the beam fired off over their heads before looking to each other. "I will go high and you will go low." Artemis said as Dante smirked.

"Just what I was thinking." Dante said as they already had a plan to use.

The duo waited for the beam to die down and in turn they charged out and began their counter attack. Artemis fired an arrow at both the beam and Orion as Dante got in close firing off Ebony and Ivory. As he went in there he then jumped up and slashed at the eye causing the beam to stop before he jumped over it and slashed across Orion's face with Rebellion. Orion of course roared in pain grabbing his bleeding face no doubt in pain. Once that was done Dante kicked the demon down using Gilgamesh and smirked when he took a battle stance.

Orion roared in fury and began to swing his club wildly clearly berserk as Dante and Artemis were force to ease up while firing off their ranged weapons at Orion. Once Orion was tired out from his brief moment of rage that caused damage to the area around him Dante and Artemis went in for the kill. Dante stabbed at the eye of the club causing blood and goo to shoot out of it before slicing through the club completely.

Orion saw this and roared in fury as he glared at the duo. **"It matters not that you took my weapon I'll take great pleasure in grinding your bones to dust Son of Sparda and I will take pleasure with your Olympian whore and that Witch of yours who serves Sheba!"** Orion roared in fury as Dante and Artemis heard this.

Artemis then roared in fury and in turn with Luthia began to swing wildly at Orion's chest area before managed to bash her away. Dante of course charged in with Rebellion in a reverse grip before landing on Luthia. Artemis then used Luthia and the momentum to fling Dante straight at the demon Orion and in turn slashed through him. The two then jumped back as Artemis had her bow out with an arrow notched up as Dante held his guns aimed at Orion under the Arrow.

"And Bingo." Dante and Artemis called out before firing off their guns. The Demonic energy in the bullets and the silver Olympian power of the moon and Hunt Goddess mixed together and totaled Orion who in turn roared in pain and fury. The attack destroyed Orion completely leaving him nothing more than dead weight on the ground and a silver ball of light. Artemis glared at it but approached in none the less knowing full well what it was. She put her hand to it once she was close enough and in turn the ball flashed a blinding light yet Artemis did not shield her eye from it.

When the light died down she saw her hands were covered in gauntlets, her feet were covered in greaves, and a belt connecting the gauntlets and greaves was wrapped securely around her waist. Artemis looked them over before she took a battle stance as Dante got out of her way.

Artemis had her eyes closed in focus ready to do what she was about to do. After the Temen-Ni-Gru she realized some demons were tougher that her arrows couldn't pierce thus she opted to work on her close range combat skills. Due to this she had become even more of a formidable warrior and Huntress opting her more avenues of skills to use while hunting. Once Artemis was right her eyes snapped open and in turn she gave Orion's corpse a powerful uppercut. From there she did a midair spin kick on Orion before grabbing his corpse and slamming it down.

She didn't end it there as he then kicked it once more before the belt's gem at the center shined. From there two vents opened on either side of the belt and propelled Artemis trots her foe and in turn began to royally beat down the corpse with the veins on her gantlets and greaves shining bright. In turn Artemis managed to knock Orion's corpse back into the air before she managed to slice it in two with a downward kick right down the middle.

Needless to say Orion wasn't going to be able to walk away from this. When Artemis smiled she admired her new Devil Arm and was glad to add it to her ever growing collection of Devil Arms. "Nice." Dante said from the side to which Artemis smirked back to Dante.

"Come on we must locate our children and their friends." Artemis said to which Dante agreed.

"No argument here." Dante said while chasing after Artemis to find their kids.

Just then an explosion was heard in the sky opting the duo to look to the Paradiso Gate above. They saw it distort when an energy current to it blasted out of existence causing the gate to grow weaker. "What was that?" Artemis asked to which Dante smirked.

"Calisto." Dante said with a smirk of pride on his face. "That's my girl." Dante praised making Artemis smiled in pride also.

(Later back with Evan's group)

The group passed by a Divinity Statue that they had used to stalk up a bit using the Halos and Red Orbs as currency. But as they ran Corvus was still talking like no tomorrow. **"Trust me the four of us against Mundus plus your sidekicks giving a hand here and there nothing can stop us!"** Corvus laughed a bit as he flew near Evan. **"Sure the water boy, mascot, Brainiac, and your squeeze can put up a fight but trust me we got this!"** Corvus laughed to which Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Does he have an off switch?" Annabeth asked with Corvus leading the way.

"**Yeah it's my rectum or is that the on switch?"** Corvus laughed as he flew about close to Evan's side.

The group had heard the explosion and had opted to ignore it while they kept running. If Mundus truly was on the warpath to Olympus then they hadn't a moment to waste. Just then they heard what sounded like demonic laughter. They looked and hid nearby where they in turn saw a group of Grotesque demons dancing about to something. When Patty looked she saw a familiar cylinder making her go wide eyed. "The master Bolt!" Patty cried out as she saw the Master Bolt lodged into the wall the Demons were near.

"Well talk about lucky." Grover said as he saw it.

"Luck or good aim." Evan mused as he began to walk torts it with Corvus.

"They look like their… worshiping it." Annabeth said as she saw the Master Bolt in the state it was in,

"**Wow this is some kind of ritual Shindig going on here isn't it."** Corvus as he began to fly on ahead a bit. **"You guys got the dance fever for Zeus don't ya?"** Corvus joked and taunted only for the Demons to hear and see them and in turn roar in fury at them. **"Whoa, easy on the dance floor there partner! Not my fault you guys got a hard on and jizzed yourselves over this!"** Corvus finished with his taunt with a bit of a laugh mixed into his vulgar taunt as Evan and his friends joined in on Corvus fun.

"Yeah you ugly pieces of shit." Evan began as he walked in. "We'll be taking that back now." Evan said as he pointed Elysium over to the Master Bolt. "I don't this Zeus will appreciate you ugly fuckers worshiping his stuff." Evan said while spinning Elysium in his hand before shouldering it ready for battle.

The Demons roared out and in turn the group headed into battle. "Wait Evan we need a plan of attack!" Annabeth called out but Evan ignored her.

"I have a plan, attack." Evan said as he then went at the Demons with Elysium and began to slash through them all. Evan didn't end it there as he then jumped back and fired off Hunter and Slayer when the Demons tried to attack him head on. The demons were hit by the bullets causing them pain as this happened as Annabeth rolled her eyes and joined in on the fight. Evan didn't even need his Devil Trigger for this as he went to town on the demons who were attacking them.

Just then Evan spun to the ground and allowed Percy to jump off his shoulder to slash a Demon with Riptide. The Demon didn't see it coming until it was too late and in turn Percy managed to cut through it. "Alright!" Percy called out as he then blocked another attack with Riptide.

"Good job Percy but keep your head in the game!" Evan called out as he rejoined the fray.

"Get some!" Patty called out as she fired off her mini-gun at the Demons taking out and injuring many of them while she mowed down the line with it.

"**Hey save some for me why don't you!"** Corvus called out as he flew in. **"Burn baby burn!" **Corvus called out sending out pillars of electricity at their demonic foes. Evan saw this and smirked as he saw this starting to like Corvus more and more.

"Nice one Corvus!" Evan called out with a smirk on his face.

"**Finally someone appreciates what I do!"** Corvus said as Evan got the feeling Corvus must be close to both Fenrir and Furfur wherever or whoever they are.

"Incoming!" Grover called out as Evan then saw a Demon coming from behind only to be grabbed by tree roots via Grover's pan flute. From there Evan used Elysium to cut the Demon in two with ease. Just then one with a serpent like head and neck clawed out as Evan dodged the attack with ease and proceeded to slice it in two with his sword.

"Jeez these guys are armatures." Evan taunted just before a larger Demon appeared. Evan saw it and in turn looked to Corvus. "Well he's a big guy." Evan said to which Corvus hovered near Evan.

"**But the bigger they are the harder they fall!"** Corvus called out releasing a burst of thunder from his body.

"Well then little chicken lets go take him on!" Evan called out and in turn the two went for the attack on the demon together.

Evan began slashing at the demon who had buzz saws for arms as he went for the glowing part on its body. When Evan did this he jumped back to avoid an attack but with his left arm out with Slayer in it shooting it off. From the same arm though Corvus flew forth as if guided by Evan's outstretched arm and went at the Demon like a bolt of lightning. When Corvus hit the Demon Evan jumped back in and kicked it down before he flipped in the air to stab at its form. He got a good stab in before jumping back and smirked when the Demon was struggling to get back up like a turtle.

"**Hey boss man try this on for size!"** Corvus called out flying around Evan. Evan getting the message jumped up into the air with Elysium raised allowing Corvus to hit it with a bolt of lightning. In turn Evan stabbed the Demon through its glowing chest pierce and killed it instantly judging by all the blood spewing out of the demon he stabbed.

Evan jumped off as he smirked at his victory while sheathing Elysium with Corvus flying around Evan before resting on his shoulder. "Nice." Evan smirked as he then headed back to the group.

"Hey we have a problem." Annabeth said as the group looked to where the Master Bolt was lodged into the wall.

"That's pretty high." Grover said as Evan then looked to Corvus.

"You mind bro?" Evan asked as he looked to Corvus.

"**Yeah I got it."** Corvus said as he then flew up to the Master Bolt to try and dislodge it from the wall. Once Corvus was upon the Master Bolt he sunk his talons onto it and began to pull as hard as he could. But as Corvus pulled it was seen that the Bolt was stuck in there good and wasn't coming out anytime soon. Corvus was stubborn though and the only reason he moved was because his Talons slipped off the Bolt and caused him to spasm before regaining his normal flight pattern.

Corvus then flew back down as all eyes were on him with Percy wanting an answer. "Well?" Percy asked as he looked to Corvus.

"**Well good news is we know where it will be if we have to come back for it."** Corvus said as all eyes paid attention. **"Because the bad news is it's stuck in there good."** Corvus said as Evan then had an idea.

"Well good thing we have explosives right Patty." Evan said gesturing to Patty's cross weapon and in turn she got where Evan was going with his thought pattern. Patty then proceeded to fall back a bit to give some room for them to move if need be. Once she was far enough for it to be safe she flipped the cross over her shoulder and fired off the rocket it held as it flew torts the wall. Evan didn't move and in turn flipped onto the rocket before surfing on the air with it cheering all the way.

As Evan did this both Patty and Annabeth saw this event, play out. Of course Annabeth had one question to ask. "Ok there mom is in no way like this so where the heck do they get it from?" Annabeth asked wondering what kind of father they had that they would end up like this.

"I'm sure you'll meet him soon." Patty said as she met Dante and knew why her two best friends were like this.

Just then Evan managed to get the rocket to make a U-turn torts the wall specifically the part where the Master Bolt was lodged into. Evan then jumped off and allowed the rocket to hit the target causing an explosion and destroying the wall. As the wall went off in a huge boom Evan landed on the ground and admired his handy work. He then smirked and reached out his right hand before the Master Bolt landed in it safely.

Percy smiled as he and the rest of their group gathered around to look at the Master Bolt in question. "How did you think it got here?" Percy asked as Evan gave the Master Bolt an inquisitive glare. As he did so he could have sworn he heard fighting from it as well as the sound of his sister's guns and her infernal summons.

"Calisto." Evan said with a smile on his face as he knew his sister had to be the one. She may not have intended for the Zeus's Master Bolt to end up here but he knew her better than almost anyone.

(Flashback Prior with Calisto's group)

The trio of Calisto, Bayonetta, and Bianca were fighting their way through the underground tunnels of Manhattan as the Angels tried to lure them into a trap. They lured them in alright but the three Witches weren't stuck down here with the Angels the Angels were stuck down there with the Witches. Hence why they had been offing the Angels left and right with trained ease.

Bianca had four basic guns on her as she seemed to favor the bow weapon of Bayonetta's which she acquired during that fiasco with Aesir. Regardless the trio of Witches were making their way through the tunnel when they heard the sound of wind moving above. "That can't be a good sign." Calisto said as she heard the strong winds coming from above them. They then felt the tunnel rumble before the ceiling parts began to blast apart via bolts of lightning.

"Move!" Bayonetta called out as they began to run for the exit. As they wand they saw a dead end but opted to use it to their advantage. The trio then crouched down and used a triple Wicked Weave Punch and blasted their way out of the tunnel.

From there Calisto, Bayonetta, and Bianca shot out of the tunnel in question and landed in the middle of some sort of hurricane. "Well this is a familiar sight." Bayonetta commented as the wind blew about.

"I think I know why." Calisto said as they saw a larger tornado.

"Ok let's do this." Bianca said only for Bayonetta to stop her.

"Not so fast Bianca you're still new to this I'd suggest you sit it out." Bayonetta said before Calisto spoke up.

"I'll do it." Calisto said as she began to walk forth a bit. "It's me they're after so it's only fair that I go." Calisto said to which Bayonetta was about to object but saw Calisto had a point. "Get Bianca to cover and regroup with me once you do." Calisto said to which Bayonetta smirked to her protégé.

"When did you start giving orders little one?" Bayonetta asked in a teasing tone as Calisto smiled to her mentor.

"Don't, you die on us ok." Bianca said to which Calisto smirked to her.

"Come on I've been skewered enough times to know that would be difficult." Calisto said in a cocky manner as she walked backward torts the Tornado to look at the two other Umbra Witches.

In turn as Bayonetta took Bianca to find some cover Calisto began to make her way torts the storms center. As she walked though Calisto was nearly hit by an assortment of vehicles the winds current had picked up. She even nearly struck by random blasts of lighting from the sky covered in storm clouds.

Just then from the tornado that had a mixture of thunder in it a new voice was heard as Calisto knew it well. **"Ahh, the lovely Calisto."** Temperantia greeted as he revealed himself from the wind twister he had created. **"Such beautiful eyes… it seems you have become an overseer an Umbra Witch, haven't you."** Temperantia said as he looked down upon the Tri-Breed girl before him. **"I can see the pride of it oozing from your eyes."** Temperantia said as Calisto smirked to him.

"Nah I feel like a fucking celebrity as of late." Calisto said doing a small spin like she was an actual real life celebrity. Just then a bus slammed down seemingly hitting Calisto and killing her or at the very least injuring her.

Temperantia began to laugh in response knowing all he had to do if she got killed or beaten was dig her out of the rubble. She had the Blood of Sparda after all so killing her will be quiet difficult in itself. Just then he noticed something off the corner of his eye and saw Calisto happily lazing about on what appeared to be a Stone Gryphon.

"I thought my fan base only went as far as Inferno but now I find out I have fans in Paradiso and among Olympian Mythology." Calisto boasted while laying down with her hands behind her head in a relaxing sort of way. "It's a shame that none of them realize I really don't do autographs judging by all my rabid fans." Calisto taunted while relaxing on her improve ride here.

"**Jest as you must but the, prophesy applies to you and your brother."** Temperantia said as he glared at Calisto as she rode around. **"A child born of mortal, demon, and the moon shall bring about the end of Chaos."** He said as he then focused his glare on Calisto. **"The inevitable time for the second Armageddon." **Temperantia finished showing he knew about the prophesy involving herself and her brother. **"But as you are now your role in this prophesy is all but confirmed so alas I must bring you to The Creator so she may unite the realities before that promised time."** Temperantia said he looked to Calisto. **"Do try to understand the war between Paradiso and Inferno is a never ending one with the Realities as they are now. It is a fight for survival I pray you understand."** Temperantia said as Calisto had enough of this long winded discussion from this Angel. **"Please make this easy on yourself and come without struggle or conflict."** Temperantia said in which Calisto had enough of his annoying long ass monologue.

"Sorry but I'm not one for the long winded talkative ones." Calisto said as the griffon she was riding began to glow a bright gold via cracks appearing on its body to release said light. She maneuvered her body to its side while caressing the statue a bit while smirking at her angelic foe. "I'm like my brother that way we both hate long winded monologues so how about we get to the fun part." Calisto began with a smirk on her face. "I mean clearly I won't come along easily so I'm hoping you planned on that, right." Calisto said as the statue exploded to reveal that it was in fact an Angel. "We can talk all about this after we've had our fun." Calisto said before she proceeded to grab the Angels tail and proceeded to swing it at Temperantia's face.

When Calisto did that she landed on a platform of broken pavement and aimed her guns at Temperantia. "Time to make Inferno happy." Calisto said as she was ready to send this Angel to her demonic friend's way down south in Inferno.

*Insert Bayonetta OST: In Foregoing Pleasures

Temperantia then began to fire down upon Calisto with his fingers in their gun position only for the Tri-Breed Umbra Witch to jump off the platform to avoid it. She began to free fall a bit before turning around and smirking at the Angel ready to punch her down. Calisto then in turn summoned forth black raven like wings while her left eye flashed with a crimson energy before she began to fly about in the sky. From there Calisto was ready to do battle as Temperantia roared out in fury against Calisto.

Calisto avoided the gunfire he sent her way with ease by evading and spinning around them. She added a bit of flare to it as she fired upon the projectiles with her guns before she pulled out a set of long swords. She in turn proceeded to slash through the Angels fingers causing the outer shell to break apart with ease slash until all four fingers of the left arm was revealed to be these grotesque worm like appendages. Once Calisto did she eased back from the attack as Temperantia saw this and grew angry.

He then roared out as he was struck by lightning as Calisto saw a familiar item lodged into him. "The Master Bolt." Calisto said as this Angel just made her job a lot easier. As Calisto flew about she made a U-Turn and thus made a bee-line for the Master Bolt. She avoided the attacks from the Angels as it tried to stop her before she landed on the spot where the Master Bolt was. She in turn began to try and dislodge it knowing the Angel was taking power from it.

But to her shock even with her enhanced strength the Master Bolt was lodged in there deep as it felt like something was holding it in there. As she tried to tear it out the Angel saw what she was doing and proceeded to grab her. Luckily Calisto's arms were free and in turn she proceeded to use her Wicked Weave to punch the Angel in the face until it was forced to let her go. Once Calisto was free she then saw the Angel ready to punch her lights out with its left injured fist and thus she went for the attack.

The mighty fist came at her but Calisto was ready as she avoided it by spinning over it before using Witch walk and retracting her wings. Calisto didn't end it there as the event activated her Witch time and began running up the arm but during this she had entered her own panther form. Thus a panther silver in color was charging up Temperantia's arm with one goal in mind.

It wasn't long until Calisto got to an orb that charged energy with the turbines between the arm and Temperantia's body. Calisto in turn began her onslaught on it causing an orange liquid of sorts to shoot out until the orb shattered like glass. With the power disrupted Calisto knew the arm was sustainable to be removed with a lot of pain involved for Temperantia.

"AFAA TADAAG NEPTA!" Calisto invoked her Infernal Summoning causing her clothing to recede like before and enter a portal with her demonic and Olympian power. From there multiple portals appeared revealing not one or two but six massive fists with all the fingers tipped with demonic draconic heads.

This was Hekatoncheir, Shatterer of the Earth and he had answered Calisto's call. Hekatoncheir saw Temperantia who saw them as well before they proceeded to attack. First they punched the Angel where the Master Bolt was lodged to disrupt its power before they proceeded to restrain the angel in their mighty grip. From there they began to slowly and painfully tear his left arm from his socket performing a Gigaton attack.

Temperantia cried out in pain as this happened while struggling to get free refusing to let this happen again. But alas it did as soon the Angel roared in pain as he lost his left arm to Calisto and watched in horror as the arm was dragged into Inferno. Temperantia knew that was a fate once more awaiting him if he did not best Calisto in this battle.

Calisto began to free fall once more but that was again short lived as she brought her wings back out and began to fly around Temperantia. She then began firing her guns off at the Angel before her making sure he did not have a good time while she took him on. She went for his remaining arm and began to run down the arm for the orb there. She of course retracted her wings to be on the platform the hand was holding so she can have an easier target as well as the fact she had a limit with her magic. She began to give this orb what for before it shattered with one of her Wicked Weave Kicks. The outer shell was gone on the finger but despite this Temperantia still managed to use his other fingers to shoot at Calisto.

Calisto of course managed to dodge them while she went to town intending on beating this Angel herself. She then jumped back avoiding laser fire from the Angels eyes before using a wicked weave double kick. The result was Temperantia losing his grip but in turn losing his control. He then got ready to punch but Calisto was ready to take it on. When the Angels fist came at her Calisto dodged the attack and began to run up the Angels massive arm in her panther form.

It didn't take her long to get to the orb there and with it she proceeded to break it with her superior strength snickering at how fragile it was. Once it was shattered though Calisto once more got her summoning ready.

"AFAA TADAAG NEPTA!" She invoked and in turn summoned Hekantoncheir once more as the Angel saw this. The Demon tried to grab at Temperantia but the Angel sent a thunder powered arm to slap them away. The Infernal Demon wasn't having any of it and proceeded to punch the Angel in the gullet causing him pain in response. Once that happened Hekantoncheir proceeded to slowly tear his reaming arm off its socket with relative ease. Like before the slow and painful process went about until the arm ended up torn out of the angel's socket leaving Temperantia without either of his arms. Temperantia was left without either arms as Calisto once more began to fly around the angel taking note of all the orbs powering the shield to his face. Calisto then charged in to begin the battles climax and end this angelic bastard.

Calisto with her bow and arrow began to fire upon the orbs around the Angels body charging them with her demonic power and her Olympian power. She smirked as she saw how with but a few arrows the orbs shattered weakening the barrier around Temperantia's face. With each orb shattered pieces of Temperantia's armor and body began to fall off showing she was doing more than weakening the barrier around his face. It wasn't long until the final orb was shattered and Temperantia seeing this roared in fury as his face shot out of the barrier in question.

The Angel was on its last leg and thus Calisto decided to end it here and now. She charged at the Angels face and in a burst of her demonic power appeared in her Devil Trigger State and began attacking the Angels final orb on its head. Luckily in this state her powers are doubled and thus she was showing the Angel what for with her own strength. Calisto slashed, shot, punched, and kicked at the Angels face making sure to avoid its mouth and eye lasers knowing full well what awaited her from those sets of attacks alone. She kept up her onslaught before with a mighty round house kick knocked the Angels head down with an audible snapping sound.

*End OST

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Lets hit the Climax

Calisto smirked to this and after reverting to her normal form decided to end this fight once and for all. "AFAA TADAAG NEPTA!" She invoked for the third and final time in this fight doing a small ritual dance to boot to help the summoning.

From the portals that formed about and from them the Infernal Demon Hekantoncheir appeared answering Calisto's summons once more. Three of the arms restrained the Angel by grabbing either its neck or the sides of the Demon causing the tired and injured Temperantia to panic. The remaining three arms proceeded to send powerful punches at Temperantia's face causing him even more harm enough to cause his blood to shoot out.

Just then one of the arms reeled back and with a powerful thrust of its fist punched the Angel so hard its face caved into its body. Once that was down Temperantia's face looked to have been flattened with the outer shell completely gone around it revealing the grotesque form underneath. The Angel managed to get its head free but it was for naught as he could not draw on more of the Master Bolts power. As the Infernal Demons vanished Calisto landed nearby and smirked at her defeated foe. Temperantia was beaten and feeling his power weakening he roared in both pain and defeat as the Storm around the two fighters began to recede. With the storm gone trucks and cars began to fall onto the ground as a nearby fountain with a peeing angel was also destroyed from the battle.

Temperantia landed on his back beaten as a gas tanker fell onto of him. Calisto then charged in grabbing the peeing angel statue and stabbed it into the tanker allowing the angel to piss gasoline instead of water. Once that was done Temperantia laughed to this as he glared at Calisto. **"Make no mistake… your destiny is set in stone the only question remains which one will enact it."** Temperantia struggled as was beaten. **"Even if you do be the Creator all you will do is end this world with the coming apocalypse."** Temperantia said as he then began to laugh at Calisto. **"The Left Eye the path you've chosen for yourself will only lead to the worlds ruin and I can't wait to be there… when your destiny is fulfilled and you see the Hell that your unholy birth had wrought."** Temperantia taunted as he began a tired yet maniacal laughter.

Calisto smirked and stopped her hell on the trail of gasoline that reached it firing off the gun there. Fire went out and in turn headed up the trail only to stop halfway to Temperantia. **"Huh?"** The Angel asked confused as to what happened wondering if he caught a break here.

"Of for the love of." Calisto sighed before firing off her gun at the angel's dick hitting it and in turn causing its eyes to shoot out the gasoline inside it. The result was a massive explosion that not only sent the angels head out but it seems the explosion blasted the Master Bolt out of the Audito. But alas Calisto saw the Master Bolt Fly across the sky away from their current area.

Temperantia laughed at Calisto who saw this before a portal to Inferno opened up. **"So much for the smarter twin!"** Temperantia said taking great joy that even as he laid beaten he got to see a humorous sight of Calisto losing the Master Bolt after winning it. **"May the Creator, Jubileus grace you!"** Temperantia cried out before he was dragged into Inferno to sedate the contract Demons deep down under in Inferno.

*End OST

Just then with Temperantia and the Master Bolt removed an explosion rocked the sky and in turn Calisto saw the portal to Paradiso faze out with the power feeding into it disrupted. As she saw this she realized the Audito were powering the portal with the Symbols of Power and thus she had to kill the other two Audito and retrieve the remaining Symbols of Power before the onslaught becomes too much.

"Calisto." Bianca was head as she and Bayonetta ran in.

"Well little one it seems you've pulled your weight and then some." Bayonetta said as Calisto smiled to this.

"Well I got lucky." Calisto said with a smirk before she looked to the distance. "Problem is I lost the Master Bolt… again." Calisto said to which Bayonetta heard this.

"Any idea where it could be?" Bayonetta asked as Calisto sighed and pointed to the sky where it flew off.

"Oh." Bianca said and just then the ground turned red as the trio got into a battle stance. From the pool of blood demons shot out roaring at the trio as Calisto saw this.

"Crap." Calisto cursed realizing they may need to fight their way to get to their target still.

(Meanwhile With the Master Bolt)

The Master Bolt in its container sailed through the sky before it came upon a wall where it ended up lodged good into it. Its arrival did not go unnoted as a group of Demons were roaming about patrolling the area for the Sparda's or their allies. But while they did this they saw the Master Bolt lodge into the wall above them after it flew by. The Demons began to get happy as they thought it was a gift from Mundus and began to dance about worshiping it like it was Mundus himself.

As they did this they failed to notice Evan's group arriving a little later and hiding behind cover watching this. And as the old saying goes the rest was history.

(Later back with Evan)

AS Evan's group was looking over the Master Bolt he got up and tossed it to Percy who caught it. "Keep that thing safe we still gotta get it over to Zeus." Evan said as Percy looked to the weapon in question.

"Oh um sure." Percy said while he put the Master Bolt in his bag.

"**Hey come on we need to find Fenrir and Furfur, the sooner we do the faster we can take on the big banana Mundus!"** Corvus called out as he flew about getting impatient.

"We still need to find the others though." Patty said to which Evan shrugged.

"And we will just need to make some stops before we find them is all." Evan said as it was clear he wanted that edge over Mundus and was taking the excuse to find his sister in this chaos.

"Well then let's go Central Park isn't that far from here if we hurry." Annabeth said to which the group was in agreement on now. Unknown to them Evelyn was also on the move as we speak.

(Over with Evelyn)

Evelyn was walking through all the destruction while making her way to Mt. Olympus on the Empire State Building. But as he walked either she ignored or disregarded a familiar face approaching her from nearby. A face that was as smell and ugly as his name suggested. "Hey girly what are you doing out here?!" Came the voice of Percy's step-father Gabe Ugliano.

Evelyn ignored him as she kept on her path but it seems Gabe either saw easy pickings or quick cash or even both. As she walked away she passed by Gabe paying him no mind as he saw this. "Hey wait you should be inside I got a place we can hide out until this blows over." Gabe tried but Evelyn still ignored the humanoid pig here. "Hey I'm talking-!" He began grabbing Evelyn's shoulder only to yelp when he saw her draw a sword and slash it about twice.

"Don't… you… touch me." Evelyn said while sheathing her Katana with trained ease.

"Ok kids like you shouldn't have that sort of-." He began but the minute Tartarus's hilt met the scabbard Gabe stopped with a gasp. He looked to the hand that he tried to grab Evelyn with to drag her off but instead saw a bloody stump there and nearby his hand laid twitching on the ground. Blood spewed out from the stump where his hand was while Gabe made an ear piercing cry of pain and agony from the loss of his limb. But no sooner then it began his neck began to spew blood as his voice was silence when his head slid off his shoulders showing Evelyn didn't only cut his hand off.

Gabe's corpse began to pool about as Evelyn walked away giving the corpse one last glare before walking away. She don't even a Demon would be attracted to such a man not that she cared one less nuisance in the way of her desires. But for some unknown reason Evelyn had this odd sense that she may have unintentionally did a lot of people and the whole world a favor by killing that man. Probably nothing to bother with as she had a path set and in turn she once more began her trek to the Empire State Building. After all what she desired most awaited for her there and if she was lucky Evan will be there and she will hopefully face strong opponents on the way there.

"This world… will see this Devil's power." Evelyn said to herself as she walked away paying no mind to the destruction hat laid around her. Unknown to her and many Mundus and Jubileus were already well on their way to proceeding with their plans and the hunters all knew if those two are not stopped… it will be the end of the human race. Now the question remains will a Devil Cry and an Angel scream… or will all fall to ruin instead of finding the long desired salvation. One can only wait and see the result of this perpetual battle between Sparda's bloodline and the forces of Inferno.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well a new chapter is done and I hope you all enjoyed it. Now if anyone needs me I will be heading out because I have a few quick errands to run and then it will be off to work and life for me. Anyway leave a review before leaving and as always ja-ne.


	12. Mission 12 Evelyn vs Calisto meet Fenrir

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Well here we are a new chapter I hope you all enjoy this and keep on reviewing the story. Remember the more reviews I have (Which aren't asking me to update a fic) the more likely I am to update a particular fic. Anyway let's begin the story folks.

(Start Mt. Olympus)

Zeus and Poseidon were on the ground as the Council Room was trashed. Standing over them was Hercules, Mundus, and Jubileus possessing Aphrodite's body. Zeus tried to get back on his feet only for Mundus to slam his foot on his back knocking the King of the Gods back down. **"Many Demigods and mortals of the present and past would have killed to see you in this state."** Mundus taunted glaring down on Zeus. **"Humbling isn't it?"** Mundus continued to taunt smirking down upon the Gods.

"Why Heracles would you betray us?" Poseidon asked as he glared at his nephew.

"You Olympians care nothing for us minor gods!" Heracles yelled as he glared down upon two of the Big Three. "It is time we got some recognition! All the Olympians are the same! You're no better than the Titans before you if father's paranoia is proof enough!" Heracles yelled as Zeus glared and got a second wind.

"How dare you I made you a god Heracles and this is how you repay me!" He yelled trying to get back up.

"You did father after I had to undergo moronic tasks because you could not remain faithful to your own wife who sought to punish me for my birth and not the man who had me conceived!" Heracles yelled as he then gestured to Mundus. "Mundus promised me the right as a God. I'm sure Kronos will enjoy sharing a prison with you two." Heracles said with a sinister smirk on his face

"**No wait."** Jubileus cut in as she noticed something. **"It's not a complete set without Hades wouldn't you agree Mundus?"** Jubileus said as Mundus saw this.

"**Yes I see that."** Mundus said as he smirked while holding the helm of darkness. **"Hades will no doubt be here soon so let us wait for him it's only fair the Big Three fall together as one happy family."** Mundus taunted and then with a mighty roar the two gods were dragged into restraints that held them at all possible angles to keep them from trying anything. **"Now stay put as we invite Hades to the grand bash."** Mundus said as he would take pleasure in watching the fall of Olympus.

"You'll fail again." Poseidon was heard as Mundus looked to him. "Both of you will fail… Sparda's bloodline lives on." Poseidon said to which Mundus scoffed.

"**The boy poses no threat to me and Dante will fell the full weight of his failure when I eliminate his daughter." **Mundus said to which Poseidon smirked.

"Don't count Evan out so soon, as my niece has told me… he's too stubborn to lay down and die." Poseidon said to which Mundus scoffed and took Zeus throne.

"**We shall see." **Mundus said taking personal pleasure when he saw Zeus struggle when Mundus sat on his throne to await Dante's arrival.

(Scene Break Evan's group)

The group arrived at the entrance to Central Park and found that the entire park was frozen solid surprising them all. "This the place?" Evan asked Corvus while looking to the demon while they all saw the frozen plains that was once the Central Park.

"**Yeah this is Fenrir's handy work alright guy likes it cold when he set up base."** Corvus said as he flew about. **"Looks like we caught him at a good time demons haven't figured out what we're up to yet."** Corvus added while flying around the group's heads ready to go in and find Fenrir.

"You mean your betrayal or you helping us?" Evan asked as Corvus glared at him.

"**Those are the…"** Corvus began before he got it. **"Oh a wise guy huh that was pretty funny HAHAHA!"** Corvus laughed as it flew near them.

"Percy wanna stay out of this I figured you and ice won't work well together." Evan said as he looked to Percy.

"I'll live." Percy said as Evan nodded knowing Percy held the Master Bolt now.

"Ok then let's go." Evan said as I turn the group proceeded to enter the frozen area that was not too long ago Central Park.

"**Follow me I'll lead the way!"** Corvus said before he continued. **"Oh and if something grabs you in the snow either kill it or cut off the limb." **Corvus warned as they made their way into the frozen tundra of this location.

(Meanwhile over with Dante and Artemis)

The duo had gotten through another wave of demons as they were closer to the Empire State Building. But now that they had a brief break Artemis was catching her breath as Dante smirked to her. "Need some rest?" Dante asked as Artemis glared at him.

"Hold your tongue Dante less I change you into a beast." Artemis countered with a small smile on her face.

"Jeez just like how we first met huh." Dante said as Artemis had to agree.

"Yes that fateful day so long ago." Artemis said as she remembered it well. After all how can she forget the day she met the man who would be the father of her children and the love of her eternal life.

(Flashback 13 years ago)

Dante whom had opted not to wear a shirt was roaming the trashed city after a tower had rose from the earth itself. His brother Vergil had called him out and Dante wasn't one to turn down an invite from his big brother. But as he walked though he noticed an odd sight nearby. The sight was a 12 year old girl fighting off the demons with nothing but daggers, and a bow and arrow. Her arrows were starting to run out and Dante being the guy that he was felt obliged to give her a hand. Thus Dante opted to jump into the fray and help the girl out.

Artemis wasn't keen on accepting help as these monsters wronged her most so. Many of her Hunters had been taken by them and she already rescued a good number of them by herself. But the horns were sounding many of her hunters were still alive and in danger. She had to save them she was duty bound to do so but these things she had never encountered before and she was on the losing end of it. But regardless she would stand tall and keep going forward as nothing would stop her from saving her hunters. Just then to her surprise a sword stabbed through the demons chest and sliced it in two before she saw something that made her glare in contempt.

"Need a hand kid?" Dante asked as he looked to the girl.

"I had it well handled boy." Artemis said as she glared at Dante.

"Boy? Kid I'm twice your age." Dante said as Artemis figured he only saw the 12 year old. "Besides your tired right now and need some rest." Dante said as just then a demon came from behind him but Dante slashed it in two with ease.

It seems when Dante arrived the demons got quiet agitated as they began to crowd around the Devil Hunter. "Well then." Dante began as he smirked back to the demons. "This is going to be one hell of a party!" Dante called out as he then charged into the fight and to Artemis shock he began to take down the Demons with ease. It seems the more he killed the angrier they got. But as she watched this she was surprised when he pointed his gun at her and fired it off.

Artemis was about to attack back when she heard a demonic cry of pain and looked to see a Demon had gotten close to her. IT wasn't long until the Demons were all dealt with as Artemis and Dante were the last two here. "Well that was fast." Dante said a tad bit bored after what had happened.

Just then Artemis was wide eyed when a Demon came behind him to fast for Dante to react. The demon in turn ran him through with its scythe catching him off guard to this. But as Artemis was about to repay the favor she was shocked when Dante spun around and force the demon to released its grip on its weapon before Dante managed a headshot on the foe.

"Nice try." Dante said leaving Artemis shocked when she saw him pull the blade out not even leaving a wound behind from it. "Anyway kid I suggest you get home I have a party to get to, hosted by my asshole brother." Dante said as he began to make his way to the tower.

"Wait!" Artemis called out as she looked to Dante who stopped. "Mortal tell me who or what are you?" Artemis asked as Dante smirked.

"Who's asking?" Dante asked as he looked to the Goddess.

"Artemis… Goddess of the Hunt and the Wild." Artemis said as she knew Dante was an expert with these creatures. "And if you know of these monsters then I may have need of your aid in saving my hunters." Artemis said as Dante listened to her.

"Kid… if I know demons then your hunters are probably demon chow by now." Dante said as he then looked to the side. "Doesn't make sense why they'd kidnap them to begin with but hey not my job to ask." Dante said as Artemis looked to him.

"I won't leave until I have confirmation." Artemis said as Dante smirked to her.

"Sorry I'm not letting some kid who thinks she's a Goddess come with me." Dante said to which Artemis glared at him before a silver flash of light was seen. Dante looked and saw Artemis form had changed and now she looked like she was in his age group maybe late teens to early 20's if his math was right.

"Now that I look more appropriate, you will assist me with these demons Dante." Artemis said to which Dante sighed to this.

"Give me details." Dante said to which Artemis agreed.

(End Flashback)

"Yes a tad bit of a bumpy starts I shall not lie." Artemis said as Dante had to agree with her on that while they sat near a Goddess of Time statue.

"Tell me about it." Dante agreed as they sat there for a small break to recharge.

"Well come on we have to find our children." Artemis said as she got up.

"Yeah you're owed visitation rights." Dante joked as Artemis smiled as well as Dante's attempt at humor there.

(With Calisto)

Calisto, Bayonetta, and Bianca had just got through another wave of Angels and demons as they were making their way down the path torts the Empire State Building. It was clear this onslaught had to end there but they were still a few blocks away from their current objective. These Angels and demons really chose a bad time to cause this mayhem for the city.

"Jeez these things really fucked up the shopping center." Calisto said as right now they were in New York's Shopping District.

"And I was so looking forward to those Summer Sales." Bayonetta lamented as Bianca picked up pair of underwear and blushed at how skimpy it was.

"A total travesty." Bianca said but the way she said it didn't show she agreed.

"And to think we wanted to bring Bianca on a shopping spree with the men in our lives being pack mules." Calisto said as she smirked to this.

"We could very well invite Artemis while we were at it little one." Bayonetta said but as they made their way through Calisto stopped and saw something.

"Huh?" Calisto asked as she walked over to the item that caught her notice. She walked over to it and picked it up. She picked it up and twisted it and saw that it was in fact lip stick but the design of the shaft suggested Olympian origin somehow. Next to it was a letter in which she opened it and began to read it.

"Use this wisely –A." Calisto read aloud as she looked to the lipstick and then back to the letter that ended with a stylized A.

"Well A girl without her lipstick is one thing but lipstick without a girl is something different." Bayonetta was heard as Calisto yelped when she saw both Umbra Witches there.

"Sorry did we startle you?" Bianca asked as Calisto pocketed the lipstick.

"Let's just focus." Calisto said avoiding the question for now. The trio then continued their path before they felt the ground shake once more. They looked around and saw a large building giving way and tipping over. "Look out!" Calisto cried out as she used her Wicked Weave to push Bayonetta and Bianca out of the way.

The Demi-Goddess Witch and the Umbra Witch cried out in shock when this happened and in turn all three narrowly avoided being buried in rubble. When this happened Calisto got up and looked to the wall of ruble in the way. "Bayonetta Calisto are you two ok?!" Calisto called out two her Umbran Sisters.

"Don't worry little one we're well!" Bayonetta called out as she

"I don't think we can get through." Bianca called out as she looked to the wall of rubble here.

"Don't worry I'll keep moving forward try and find a way through or around and well catch up!" Calisto called out to which she then ran off unaware where her path was leading her.

(Bianca and Bayonetta)

"Come along then little one we have a job to do." Bayonetta said as just then portals appeared and from them Angels came out.

"After we deal with these fuckers first." Bianca said while she was ready for battle.

"Try to keep up." Bayonetta said while smirking at her newest of students in the Umbran Arts. The two then charged into battle ready to slaughter their angelic foes to keep Inferno happy with the contract.

(Back with Calisto)

As Calisto ran down the streets making a path to the Empire State Building she was soon caught off guard by a familiar face standing in her path. She stopped and glared when she saw Evelyn walking from another street no doubt with the same destination in mind right now.

"You." Calisto growled as she stopped glaring at the bitch who wanted to kill her brother and had actually come close to doing it before. "This is all your fault!" Calisto roared and charged at Evelyn who saw her and blocked with Tartarus sheath. Calisto's guns met the sheath of Evelyn's Tartarus as the two struggled to overpower the other.

"Believe me none of this was my intention." Evelyn said as she glared at Calisto intently. The two managed to bash each other away while glaring at each other. "I don't take kindly to being used as some pawn." Evelyn said with a growl as Calisto glared at her foe.

But then Evelyn began to walk away not even bothering with Calisto more then she had to at the moment. "You're not going anywhere you may not have been part of it by intention but you were by choice, you're going to answer for what you did." Calisto said as she pointed her guns at Evelyn.

"Regrettably… I can't let you get in my way." Evelyn said as she glared back at Calisto with Tartarus in hand ready to draw. The two then charged at each other and began to attack as Calisto swung her guns at Evelyn who blocked it with Tartarus and deflected them to avoid being shot at. Evelyn had to admit Calisto was fast.

Evelyn of course swept Calisto off her feet with a leg swipe but Calisto then stood on her hands and used the guns on her feet to attack Evelyn. Evelyn jumped back and used Tartarus to block the bullets as they came at her before slicing through a few of them. Evelyn then began to focus and in turn summoned many Ethereal Blades and sent them at Calisto. Calisto responded by spinning on the ground similar to break dancing and firing all four of her guns stopping the swords as they came at her. Just then Calisto pointe her gun at Evelyn's head as she held Tartarus at her neck.

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Red and Black

The two glared at each other intently ready to do battle before Evelyn spoke. "Very well if you choose to stand in my way then fall." Evelyn said before Calisto spun to her feet and swiped at Evelyn's legs. Evelyn jumped over it and in turn was met with Calisto going into her panther form and running around Evelyn before clawing at her. The attack hit before Calisto jumped up and raised her foot.

"BOOM!" Calisto roared out using a wicked weave kick at Evelyn. Evelyn blocked the attack with Tartarus before pushing the foot back and jumping out of the way. Evelyn and Calisto began to fight as Evelyn relied on the Tartarus while Calisto relied upon her guns and her skills as a gunslinger. Calisto then jumped back and ran around Evelyn firing her guns off only for Evelyn to block the attacks with her Tartarus blade. She even managed to catch them and send them back to Calisto who then with incredible flexibility dodged the attacks with ease.

She then flipped away and avoided an attack from Evelyn who got close to her. Calisto proceeded to use Witch Time when she dodged slowing down time so she can counter attack against Evelyn. Calisto began to shoot and beat down on Calisto during, Witch Time doing a great deal of damage to the tri-breed.

When Witch Time came to an end Evelyn was sent flying back from the injuries she received that were already healing. She flipped around and slid on her feet glaring at Calisto knowing she had Witch Time at her disposal. As the battle progressed the two were fighting similar to how Evan and Evelyn did battle but the twisted pleasure they derived from it wasn't there. Calisto wanted to hurt Evelyn for hurting her brother and that was all the reason she needed to kick this tri-breed girl's demonic ass.

"You're not worthy as my opponent!" Evelyn called out slashing her sword with a Judgment cut only for Calisto to turn into a swarm of bats and avoid the attack. She then appeared before Evelyn and spun kicked at her neck.

Evelyn slid back and in turn charged straight for Calisto with Tartarus aimed for her neck. Calisto jumped back and fired her guns off forcing Evelyn to sheath Tartarus and block the bullets coming her way. Calisto and Evelyn then passed by each other as Evelyn was grazed by a few bullets and Tartarus got a nick at her cheek. The two passed by each other and then glared at each other once more with an intended glare present.

The two then dropped into a battle stance as Evelyn entered her Devil Trigger while Calisto did the same. The two glared at each other before charging straight at each other with their demonic power to fore with a roar. The two then charged at each other and began a close range battle as Calisto was an expert in the art of close range gunfights. She fired Evelyn deflected, Evelyn attacked Calisto redirected the attack.

The two were clearly driven to beat the other not to the level of Evan when he and Evelyn face each other but pretty close. As they fought Evelyn was forced to block a powered up Wicked Weave from Calisto as the battle progressed against each other. Calisto then switched to her twin blades and charged at Evelyn who charged with Tartarus. The two passed by each other and when they did gashes appeared on their forms.

"Intriguing." Evelyn said while reverting to her human form.

"Not bad." Calisto agreed as she wasn't done yet. "But this is where we part ways!" Evelyn called out as she got ready for one of her infernal summons. **"AVAVAGO!"** Calisto invoked with a spin as her clothing receded once more and in turn her wicked weave mixed with her demonic and silver power to pull of the summoning.

Evelyn saw the portal open and from it Gomorrah shot out and roared at her. Evelyn scoffed to her foe and in turn Gomorrah chomped down on her. The Demon got ready to chew her up but in turn was struggling to keep its maw shut. The reason for this was Evelyn forcibly opening the maw from the inside. Clearly her Sparda and Titan blood allowed her advantages against an Infernal Summoning.

Evelyn then jumped out and while midair began slashing the air before Gomorrah. When the demon was about to attack again millions of gashes appeared on its form thanks to the Tartarus before its body fell limp. From there the Demon was dragged back into Inferno so it can recover from this defeat. Evelyn landed on a light post and glared down upon Calisto who glared back at her ready for more.

*End OST

But before there battle cold progress the area began to rumble and when it did the duo had to hold on to something. Evelyn jumped down and stabbed her sheathed Tartarus into the ground while Evelyn grabbed a nearby light post for support. Just then the ground broke apart and from it something shot out and hit the nearby building.

From there a massive demon came out from the rubble bound and shackled as it roared in fury. "A Behemoth… despite the Final Fantasy Name looks nothing like those assholes who made Evan rage quite." Calisto said as Evelyn saw this and scoffed.

"You can handle this one on your own." Evelyn said as she began to walk away.

"Hey!" Calisto cried out trying to stop Evelyn but the Behemoth was already on the attack before she could. "Shit!" She cried out and avoided the attack. "Not a Devil Arm worthy demon but what the hell let's kill it." Calisto said ready to win against this ugly metal bondage bound foe.

(With Evan's Group)

The group had fought their way through many foes while making their way to Fenrir's lair. As they walked though they soon saw more Demons appear from the ground around them roaring in fury. "Jeez these guys don't know when to quit." Evan said as he saw them surrounding them.

"**Hey! Hey look out!"** Corvus cried out and in turn the group ducked when a blast of cold air came by and froze the demons in their tracks. The roar was what came with the blast as it erupted a small snow storm. The group huddled together for warmth when the storm quickly cleared.

The creature that caused it was a large wolf big enough for a person to ride as its appearance was clearly demonic. It growled and jumped down from its perch and glared at the group with beast like topaz eyes. It had chain cuffs around its ankles, razor sharp claws and fangs with a spike collar of sorts that had chains hanging off the collars edges. Its body had bone spikes on it but despite its demonic appearance it's was clearly at home here and clearly it looked majestic.

"**There's the son of a hellhound Fenrir!"** Corvus called out as he then flew over to his best friend. **"Fenrir buddy pall what's up!?"** Corvus called out as Fenrir glared at Corvus and growled at him.

"**Annoyed since you came here to bother me again."** Fenrir responded in which Evan heard.

"**Hey sorry bout that look I got us some help with our Big M problem upstairs you feel me?"** Corvus said as the Demi-Gods minus Evan looked confused.

"He does know it's not responding right?" Annabeth asked as she looked to Percy and Evan.

"What do you mean didn't you hear him say he was annoyed?" Evan asked as Patty shrugged to this.

"I didn't hear a thing." Patty said as Corvus and Fenrir were talking.

"**These pups can help us… I doubt it."** Fenrir said in which only Corvus and Evan can hear the demon hound speak.

"Hey I managed to fight my way here fuzzy lips!" Evan called out pointing at Fenrir despite the size difference.

"**Now that's surprising."** Fenrir said as Corvus nodded.

"**Yeah buddy the kid can understand you!"** Corvus said as he was surprised to see this happen.

"Wait… of course!" Annabeth gasped as she looked to Evan. "Evan as the son of Artemis you have special gifts like the rest of us not only to control trees but also commune with animals most associated with your mother, it's no wonder you were willing to trust Corvus!" Annabeth called out as she looked to Evan.

"But Fenrir's a demon how can Evan understand him?" Percy asked as he was at a lost.

"Because of his father's demon blood in the mix, factoring this in Evan can probably communicate with such demons like Fenrir." Annabeth said as Patty realized this.

*Insert Devil May Cry 5 OST: Roar! Roar! Roar!

"**So as a tri-breed he can understand me."** Fenrir said as he smirked at Evan with glee. **"Well then that changes things."** Fenrir said as he looked at Evan. **"I still have my doubts about your strength so face me one on one pup, win and we shall move as one against Mundus… lose and you die here and now."** Fenrir said issuing his challenge to Evan.

"**Oh this should be good, trust me Fenrir this guy is no joke the crème of the top."** Corvus said as he flew around before moving out of the way.

"**We shall see."** Fenrir said as he was ready to see what Evan can do to aid them against Mundus. In turn Fenrir roared out and unleased his power upon the area as Corvus was blasted back with Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Patty. Evan held firm of course as the wind blew around him causing his coat to flutter. Despite being smaller then a Cerberus his Ice Powers could rival some of their top brass.

Evan saw this and smirked as he knew what was coming and in turn took a battle stance with a few test punches. "Well then." He began sending a few warm up punches. "Let's have fun!" Evan called out in a battle stance while making a bring-it-on gesture with his right hand.

Fenrir started by vanishing into the storm and roaming around it like a phantom or a spirit. Evan looked around for his foe as he focused on his senses to find him. He focused on the demons scent and the sound it made when its paws moved about. As Evan waited he opened his eyes and smirked and in turn pulled out Hunter and pointed it behind him. Just as he did that Fenrir had jumped out and in turn narrowly avoided Evan's gun when he fired it off. Fenrir slid on the snow and snarled at him with an intense glare upon him.

"Nice try." Evan said swinging Hunter in his hand in a taunting manner before Fenrir.

Fenrir roared out and in turn began to spin like a wheel before charging at Evan who dodged the attack and slashed at Fenrir. Fenrir glared at Evan after skidding to a halt and went on the attack. Claws and fangs came at Evan but he dodged and avoided them all with ease. Clearly showing that with years of having demons and monsters after him and his sister he learned the tricks of the trade.

Evan then jumped back and began to fire off his guns Hunter and Slayer at Fenrir. The Bullets hit the demon wolf but it seemed to have thick armor as the bullets bounced off the demons form. Evan sighed and in turn jumped in with Elysium drawn. Fenrir did the same and the two ended up passing and slashing at each other. With each pass a slash was seen showing the two were really going at it in this fight. As Evan fought his foe Fenrir noted that Evan was being a tad bit cocky about it… in fact many demons had described Dante of fighting a similar way when they managed to escape him. Evan was treating it like a game which while childish showed the boy was clearly much like his father I that regard.

Evan then blocked one of Fenrir's attacks and bushed the Demon back. In turn Evan switched to Titan and began to punch and kick the Demon Wolf with successive attacks. The battle progressed and Evan jumped up with a drop kick only for Fenrir to avoid the attack. When he did this Fenrir's maw began to release an icy mist while growling at Evan with pure rage. Fenrir then roared out firing a blast of ice and frost at Evan who dodged it.

"Wow talk about freezer burn!" Evan called out smirking at what he just saw there.

Fenrir roared once more and went on the attack on Evan who proceeded to start ducking and dodging the attacks as they came. Luckily the Storm had long since vanished and Evan's friends were made to be observers of Evan's fight going on against Fenrir. "Wow look at him go." Percy said as he saw how Evan moved around.

"Well that's Evan for you powerful by stylish in battle." Patty said with pride for her dearest friend in the world.

"Still." Annabeth said worried a bit while mentally making back up plans if things end up going south for them.

Evan ad Fenrir were still duking it out to which Fenrir got to the center of the area and began to growl a gain. He in turn released a roar like howl to the area causing the ground to not only freeze but produce ice spikes as part of it. Evan dodged and avoided them by jumping around while getting closer to Fenrir. Evan then had to dodge as Fenrir got to him and was able to avoid the surprise attack but still got grazed. Evan rolled on the ground but flipped to his feet with ease before drawing Elysium and blocking Fenrir's next attack.

Fenrir and Evan glared at each other before the Demon Wolf was pushed back before the two began to circle each other ready for more. Evan carefully dropped into a battle stance as Fenrir extended his claws ready to return the favor. The two glared at each other as they got ready to go buck wild and beat each other.

The two then charged at each other and in turn slashed at the other. But when they passed Evan stopped his dash and spun around using the momentum to increased Elysium's swinging speed and power. From there Fenrir never say it coming as he was in turn sent flying to the far wall where he hit it and broke it. Fenrir stayed there limp and injured as he tried to get his bearing and get back up.

But before he could Fenrir found Elysium pointed at his collar ready to skewer his neck or even decapitate him. "Give up bro?" Evan asked with a smirk on his face looking down on Fenrir.

*End OST

Fenrir growled for a moment but knew he was beaten here and thus had to admit defeat despite his pride not liking it. Fenrir in turn began to lower his head and show his neck a sign of submissiveness in many animals. Evan smirked and sheathed Elysium as he saw he won this fight. **"What I tell you Fenrir this kid is just what we need!"** Corvus flew in calling out as the snow began to die down.

"**I can see that."** Fenrir responded as Evan smirked to the wolf who began to walk torts him.

"So Fenrir you on board or what?" Evan asked as he looked to Fenrir who hunched into a sitting position.

"**We are in agreement I shall accompany you in defeating Mundus and perhaps beyond. That is… if you can convince Furfur to aid us."** Fenrir said as Evan heard this.

"**Yeah old Furry isn't one to do much guys the toughest of us all and convincing him may be hard if you don't like illusions."** Corvus said as he flew about the group. **"But hey at least if he says no and kills you we can say we tried HAHAHA!"** Corvus laughed as he flew about.

"**Corvus… shut up."** Fenrir said as he looked to his friend.

"Ok then… we better start moving." Evan said as he regrouped with his friend while Grover avoided the demon wolf walking near Evan.

"So we got more help good." Annabeth said as it seems Evan was turning into his mother as a hunter with these new demonic allies of theirs. The Question was if they stood a chance to both Mundus and Jubileus.

(Scene Break Dante and Artemis)

The couple was seen walking down the street to a large area in the city that was ruble and big enough for a huge fight. They were still on the main road to the Empire State Building but clearly they had been side tracked a couple of times already but not something detrimental. As they walked though Artemis stopped as she looked to something off to the side.

"What is it?" Dante asked as he saw Artemis make her way to the spot in question and moved her hand across it. They were claw marks deep ones and judging by the length and depth they were bear like.

Artemis was silent for a moment as she then saw something familiar belonging to her hunters but it was old age old from ancient Greek. "Trouble." Artemis said as she picked it up and gave the item in question a look over. It belonged to someone she knew very well but that shouldn't be possible at all. Yes there were demons who shared the names from Greek Mythology as well as other Mythologies but this wasn't mythology yet it was at the same time.

"What kind of trouble?" Dante asked as Artemis then stood up with a longing look in her eyes of her past.

"The sins of my past." Artemis confessed knowing full well she had to face the music someday.

"Need some help?" Dante asked as he looked to Artemis who then stopped him.

"No… I need to be the one who puts this to rest by my own hands." Artemis said as she knew if she didn't do it those she hold dear her children and her hunters would suffer for it. "Dante… if I don't come back from this then tell Evan and Calisto." Artemis began only for Dante to cut her off.

"I won't need to them anything Arty because I know you'll come back from it." Dante said as he then began to walk away. "I'll meet you at the Empire State Building and Mt. Olympus." Dante said as he walked away with a wave of his hand.

Artemis smiled to this before she turned to the opposing path and glared at it. "I'm coming Kallisto… lets settle this once and for all." Artemis said as she knew that her sins was haunting her with one of her biggest her former hunter Kallisto whom was raped by Zeus so long ago and who was her daughters most honored namesake. Artemis knew she had wronged her loyal Hunter and in turn broke her oath as the defender of Maidens. IT took Dante and the demons he fought against to open her eyes. The fear of losing her hunters to the demons was the catalyst. This catalyst opted her to take her vow seriously and prevent her father from having his way with any woman on her watch.

But she also knew another fact if it was who she thought it was then Artemis will be expected. "I know I wronged you… but I swear I'll set things right." Artemis said as she knew if anyone was a target for Kallisto's rage… it was Artemis herself… after all she was the one who caused Kallisto to go down this path to begin with.

(Scene Break Manhattan Mall)

The mall was deserted and empty as this famous mall was one of many locations afflicted by the Demon Scourge. In the center where the Christmas tree was set up every year a Demonic set of eyes opened as the creature sniffed the air. It then proceeded to growl smelling a scent most familiar to her as she got up revealing her demonic form to be that akin to a bear. Her demonic eyes glared as her fanged filled both growled and gritted as he smelled her.

"**Artemis."** The demoness growled as she got up intent of meeting Artemis and striking her down where she stood. After all these centuries all her waiting and planning, losing her child, being murdered as some common beast, her fall into Inferno, and her rise as a Demon. At long last she would exact revenge so rightfully deserved.

She was wronged and in turn she opened her heart to darkness and evil. In turn she would never allow herself to be wronged again and her ultimate revenge to kill Artemis and all that she stood for. Artemis may be the hunter but now this day no longer was Artemis the Hunter she was now the hunted and this demon was her undertaker her hunter. She salivated at the thought of what her former lady would taste like. IT was made worse as she even pictured Artemis children and what she would do to them when she got her claws on them.

Kallisto had died that day and was reborn as the Demoness Ursa Destroyer of the Stars. And thus Ursa hungered for revenge long overdue.

(Next Building over the roof)

A familiar blond haired demoness in black leather stood atop the building as she saw Ursa was there. She had been avoiding Demons left and right who wanted the Sparda but Trish was a tricky woman. She knew Dante and Artemis would split up at some point and thus had arrived to provide the Goddess of the Hunt with some aid in this major fight. She then looked nearby and could tell Artemis was making her way to the mall to find her former Hunter. "Well better make sure the misses doesn't end up late." Trish said before she jumped down from the roof to meet up with Artemis and provide her with some help.

Trish just knew things were getting crazy and with crazy means fun and with fun they get paid big bucks. After all Devil Hunting isn't a free service after all. In turn she followed after Artemis because if she knew Demons she knew the one Artemis was hunting. Ursa was once a human who served Artemis and knew held a grudge against the mentioned Goddess. Thus Trish had to do what she must to make sure the Goddess of the Hunt and the Wild made it back save and sound to her hunters but also above all others her family.

Trish had met Artemis during their trip to Mallet Island back when she had still been in the service of Mundus. Artemis was no doubt suspicious of Trish seeing as she looked so much like Dante's mother the grandmother of the twins. In fact it was to the point Artemis made sure the twins were watched over by her hunters when she had arrived at Devil May Cry to basically hire Dante to stop Mundus. Her hunch was on point in both cases because after they left Artemis had received word the twins were attacked when they left the walls of Devil May Cry.

It opted, Artemis to use more of her powers as an Olympian to make sure they were protected as her Hunters were lucky to have survived that confrontation. It lead to Bayonetta coming to pick up the slack with the twins and thus Artemis was able to focus on beating Mundus. She still remembered how she discovered Artemis was aware of Trish from the very beginning. It was a surprised how Artemis didn't act upon it back then. But for now Trish knew musings had to wait since right now they all had a job to do which was stop Mundus and Jubileus from revitalizing their power at all costs. Thus she continued to follow after Artemis to provide her with aid if she so needed.

(Meanwhile with Dante)

As Dante made his way through the City he soon heard a boom sound and looked to see a familiar face. "Well looks like Mundus brought back the whole gang." Dante said as standing before him was Nelo Angelo glaring at him. But unlike last time when all he did was roar and grunted it seems this one was completely silent save for the clanking of his armor.

Nelo Angelo took a battle stance as he held his massive blade in both hands and got ready to rumble. "Well when in Rome." Dante said as he then took a battle stance ready to do battle with this revived Nelo Angelo. In turn the two charged at each other and proceeded to begin their battle against each other.

(Meanwhile back over with Evelyn)

Evelyn was ever closer to the Empire State Building as she avoided any major side tracks. The only ones she had to mention was with that man from before and Calisto but they would not deter her from her goal. The power she desired was awaiting her and she would not allow neither the realms of Heaven or Hell to get in her way. She needed more power she lusted for it and thus Evelyn will acquire the power she desires even if it means sacrificing her soul for it.

But as Evelyn made her way down the path she was being followed by a shadow the same shadow from when Percy and Patty faced Ares. The shadow looked upon her and smirked before vanishing back into the darkness from whence it came. No doubt this shadow had plans and Evelyn played a role in them. This shadow knew how to play the game and use Evelyn's lust for power against her. All it had to do was play the long game and wait it out until the right moment.

Evelyn wanted power Kronos can use that he knew of the Prophesy and knew Evelyn fit the role of it perfectly. Thus for the sake of the power she craves and the sake of his revenge against his children and Rhea his wife he will use Evelyn. Mundus had turned Vergil into Nelo Angelo long ago and as the old say go like father like daughter. When the shadow was gone Evelyn looked back to where it one was but saw nothing before she continued on her way to the Empire State Building.

Soon very soon the golden age of the Titans shall return and they will once more rule this world and everything that was upon it. When that day comes Kronos will once more sit upon the throne in which he ruled everything.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well a new chapter is done with, I hoped you all enjoyed it. Now you all know the drill leave a review before leaving and as always ja-ne.


	13. Mission 13 Ursa Demonic & Holy Iustitia

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Well a new chapter is here and I won't lie it was a bit difficult but I did it none the less. Anyway let's get this show on the road.

(Start Mundus)

Mundus glared down through the Hearth of the meeting room observing the Sparda's and Artemis as they try to challenge him. "Well they are doing well for themselves." Zeus said as he glared at the Demon King.

"**As expected of them."** Mundus said not even denying it. **"But this game has only just begun."** Mundus said as he glared down upon the Hearth. **"Soon enough they will come to know the despair of true defeat."** Mundus said as Poseidon glared at Mundus.

"No they will not." Poseidon edged as he glared at Mundus. "The sea and the moon go hand in hand thus I know my son with the aid of Artemis children shall be the end to you Mundus." Poseidon growled as he glared at the Demon King.

Mundus scoffed and paid attention once more to the Hearth before Jubileus looked to her hands. **"It seems this vessel shall soon serve its purpose my resurrection is at hand."** She said as she saw the dust falling off it.

"**And once your resurrection is complete our deal is as well."** Mundus said as he glared at the Queen of Paradiso.

"**As it should be." **Jubileus said as she then began to take her leave. **"I must finish the final preparations."** She said as she walked out of the room.

But as she left two Olympians observed the whole thing while hiding behind a wall. IT was Persephone and Hermes as they saw the whole exchange. Hermes nodded to Persephone who nodded back before they began to take their leave to help Hades knowing he will join the fight soon seeing as his daughter was fighting this war of the trinity.

(Back with Dante)

Dante finished off the Nelo Angelo copy as its body fell apart showing it was hollow inside. "Jeez Vergil did that thing better." Dante said as he looked at the broken armor while it turned into ash. As Dante looked to the helmet he was reminded of the fate of his twin brother Vergil and in turn was filled with sadness. It was why he made sure his own kids didn't suffer from that kind of bloody history.

It was thanks to Dante and his friends that the two tri-breeds have such a close knit bond with each other. It made Dante proud to see them grow up as they have but also pride in himself to have pulled it off this far. But enough of that sappy stuff as he looked to the Empire State Building and knew he was getting closer. Now the easy part was getting there the hard part was getting to Mt. Olympus seeing as Mundus had set up base up there. Hopefully his Demon Blood will allow him access into Mt. Olympus.

But just then he heard and felt the ground rumbling as he looked around trying to figure out what that was. He then looked to a tall building and then over to a discarded Motorcycle and smirked to both objects. Dante then charged to the Motorbike and with Gilgamesh slammed a stone it was atop of. In doing so he manage to launch the Bike into the air before going after it. He used an enhanced jump to charge the bike and grab its handlebars before revving up the engine and activating it. Once Dante did this he was sent flying to the building and in turn began to drive up its side on the motorcycle.

As Dante drove upward he was soon met with falling debris in which he had to dodge and avoid them while he drove upward to get to the roof. He smirked after a bit seeing as he got through the major debris before he then saw a piece of building coming off. Dante smirked of course and drove up the falling piece before he drove off the edge of it. Once he did Demons began to attack opting Dante to hit each and everyone one of them with the motorcycle and even used the exhaust pipes to burn them all.

Once Dante had enough he pulled out Lucifer and sent many Ethereal Swords at the wall. He began using them to help boost him up while stabbing many demons with them with his run. It wasn't long until Dante arrived at the very top and did a spinning flip before landing on the roof. Once he was there Dante smirked calling off Lucifer and rolled his shoulder a bit to stretch. "Still got it." Dante said with a cocky smirk. Dante then began overlooking the edge of the building trying to figure out what started all that rumbling from before. In turn he saw the image of tendrils in the sky no doubt belonging to an Angel judging by the face on said tendril. What he was then met with was a Stag pulled Chariot passing through the sky and on it was none other than Calisto.

"Jeez these kids take after their old man." Dante smirked as he then realized what he said. "Oh great now they got me doing it." Dante said as it was clear he didn't consider himself that old. "Well then better go join the party seems like a wild one even from over here." Dante said as he took his leave to regroup with his kids until he was surrounded by even more demons. "After I deal with these guys." Dante said as the demons growled and roared at the Legendary Devil Hunter.

(Meanwhile over with Calisto prior)

After Calisto had dealt with the Behemoth and the other demons who showed up bot long after she stretched a bit and looked around. "Well this looks horrifying." Calisto said seeing all the damage and ruin this battle was causing.

But as she walked around a bit she soon took notice to something not too far away. It was a lifeless head with snakes and sunglasses causing her to go investigate. "Well what do you, know." Calisto said taking the head in question. "Medusa's head." Calisto said showing off the head a bit smiling at her find. Just then a group of lesser demons began to come up behind her before Calisto acted and showed the head removing the sunglasses. The result the demons seeing it and turning to stone not long after.

Calisto then proceeded to smash the statues before they can thaw themselves out and attack again. The Demons never saw it coming in the end as Calisto added Medusa's head to her collection. "Well this should be fun." Calisto said as she began to make her way to where she figured the Trident may be stored at. But as she walked it seemed life had a tendency to get in her way when the ground began to shake violently around her.

"What now?!" Calisto cried out before the ground around her began to break apart revealing a familiar set of tendrils about. "Great these fuckers again!" Calisto growled as she in turn began to shoot at them left and right. But after she got a few of them another one shot out from beneath her feet catching her off guard.

Calisto soon found herself in a familiar position like last time as she began to struggle to get herself free of it. "NO!" Calisto roared out as she slashed and shot with her struggle to get free but to no avail. She growled as she was being pulled into the holes below her figuring an Angel tried to sneak attack her. "Let go! Leg go!" She growled out refusing to be part of a tentacle rape hentai anytime soon or ever. She looked around as best she could but saw Bayonetta and Bianca weren't nearby to help her like last time.

"Dammit…" Calisto growled and had one option left hoping her mother was listening in still. "MOM!" She called out hoping Artemis would answer her daughter's plight.

(Meanwhile with Artemis)

Artemis was almost upon the Mall when she felt the ground shake. She looked around and saw nothing figuring one of her allies were dealing with a large Demon or Angel. But not too long after she heard a familiar cry ring in her mind. "MOM!" The voice of her daughter called out making Artemis go wide eyed as she saw the danger her daughter was in.

"Oh hell no." Artemis growled as she quickly acted by sending the best help she could to her daughter. The moon above shined and thus a familiar silver streak to Artemis shot down to where she knew Calisto was located.

(Meanwhile back over with Calisto)

As Calisto was being dragged down from the sky above help arrived for the true daughter of Artemis turned Umbra Witch. A silver ball of light shot down from the moon and managed to cut through the tendrils and catch Calisto in its saddle. Calisto was surprised and thankful as the streak shot down the road at great speed.

*Insert Bayonetta OST Afterburner

Calisto got back up and looked to see what caught her and found herself on a chariot pulled by Stags. She smiled to this realizing her mother sent help in the form of her prized chariot. "Oh hell yeah!" Calisto called out with a huge grin on her face before she grabbed the reigns.

She then flicked them and in turn caused the Stags to respond and power on through as they rode down the road to their next destination. "If you're gonna ride then ride in style!" Calisto called out as she drove her mother's Chariot down the road. Clearly Calisto knew how to do this as she was driving the chariot as though she had been doing it for years.

As she rode she soon saw lights shine down and in turn Angels in the form of cars blasted out and began their assault on Calisto. While this happened Demons who seemed to be melded with Motorbikes drove in and began to take over the roads. "Well then Death Race it is!" Calisto called out as she drove the chariot.

In turn the fight of the road began as Calisto began firing her guns at the Demons and Angels coming at her from all over. When the many foes about began to get to close she took out one of her twin blades and both slashed and stabbed them to keep them away from her. She was dealing with them but it seems there was near no end to them as she kept riding taking turns through the streets. She wasn't experienced enough to take this chariot airborne and she knew it was what allowed her mother to get the moon across the sky. It also meant if Calisto caused any solitary scratches on it she'd be in the hot seat with not only her own mother but her father as well.

She soon saw building beginning to tumble on the road and knew she had to get past them quickly. Thus she took the reins and snapped them hard giving the stags the message to speed up big time. The Stags did so and in turn Calisto felt the wind hitting her face harder than it had done before. Calisto was in turn able to make it pass the tumbling buildings and smirking as they then landed atop the Angels and Demons chasing her.

"Pancakes for breakfast please." Calisto taunted as she drove the Chariot. Her attention was then diverted forward where she then saw larger Angels all wielding Axes as she saw them ready to swing. "Shit." Calisto cursed as she had to think fast. "Come on guys anything you can do about those?" Calisto asked the stags as she pointed to the Angels up ahead.

'Leave it to us milady.' One of the Stags said in which Calisto understood. In turn she was smiling when she saw the Stags get then antlers ready. Calisto saw this and in turn focused her Umbra Witch abilities to the chariot. She then smirked when her outfit went into the chariot and made it enter a sort of demonic version of it. The Stags saw this but accepted it as it gave them a much needed edge against the Angels. The massive Angel didn't see it coming as it was rammed out of the way.

Calisto cheered as she called off the demonic power she had used and in turn guided the Chariot to a nearby ramp. Once she did she cheered a gain as she jumped over her remaining foes with her Umbra Witch Skills. As Calisto rode by the sky she looked to the side and from a distance she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of her father but just then the ground began to rumble and more of those tentacle rape tendrils began to shoot out from the ground.

Calisto growled in frustration when she saw them and in turn opted to use them to her advantage. She had the Chariot land on them and in turn proceeded to use them as an, improve trick road before she managed to jump off it with the chariot. She repeated the process several more times and even caused some damage to it and any attackers that tried to get a fast one here.

She repeated the cycle a few more times before she ended up back on the road driving as best she could to get to where these things were coming from. She was once more back on the road not long after a she rode down it with a dominant smirk. She kept riding but then noted there wasn't many more foes to take on anymore as she rode the chariot.

*End OST

AS they rode Calisto looked to the Stags with a smile before looking away sensing something. "Sorry but we have a problem." Calisto said to which the Stags agreed.

"**Yes we sense it as well milady."** The Stags responded to which Calisto nodded.

"This is where we part ways then." Calisto said and just as she said it the ground began to be hoisted up via those tendrils from before as platforms now. As this happened Calisto made the Chariot change direction before he jumped off said ride. She went one way while the chariot went an opposing path just before a Tendril split them up.

Calisto landed on the ground nearby and glared as the Tendrils began to rise up one by one. "Well then what do you think we should do?" Calisto asked pulling out Medusa's head and held it to her ear. "Yes I agree little snake we should teach this thing how to treat a lady." Calisto said while she returned Medusa's head to its previous storage spot. Just then the ground began to break apart as an acid or poison like substance began to rise from the ground. Just then an angel rose up with many faces across its sphere body and some of those faces having tentacles coming out of their mouths.

This grotesque creature belonging to some sad teenager's porn collection is the Audito known as Iustitia. As Iustitia rose up Calisto took a battle stance and got ready to rumble. "Let's rock baby!" Calisto called out pointing her guns at the foe standing before her ready to go wild on it.

*Insert Bayonetta OST: In giving every man his due

Calisto then charged into battle and jumped high before landing on a platform and got ready to rumble. Iustitia sent one of his tentacles at Calisto that had a large pod on it. From there it opened up and unleashed a poisonous substance down upon Calisto. Luckily Calisto avoided it and began firing upon on of the faces on the Audito. The bullets hit the Angel head on but didn't show any major signs of damage. But then again this Audito despite its grotesque look was still quite large here.

She aimed for the red gem on one of the tentacles heads while trying to avoid the poisonous acid the pods were releasing. She then jumped back and switched to her twin blades before charging in with them. She performed an 'x,' shaped slash upon it and in turn the gem shattered with some of the Angels Blood mixed in.

The tendril was stunned and it allowed Calisto a chance to move in. She jumped onto the tendril and with her Witch Walk began running up it. It was good fortune she used her Witch Walk because the Tentacle began to move once more. As Calisto ran up the tentacle she made sure to avoid the other ones as well as the spinning blades coming at her from the tentacle. No doubt those blades were made by the Angel to protect itself from harm. As Calisto kept running she soon arrived at the face and with her Wicked Weave she kicked the Angel's face causing it to vomit out its tentacle showing Calisto how to remove it. Calisto smirked and in turn with her twin blades made one major slash to loosen it properly.

When she did that she took the other blade and grinded it against its twin before slicing through the bulb completely. The Result was the Angels blood spewing out in a gore filled mess as it began to fall off. Calisto then turned into a bird with her Umbra magic and began to head back to the platform.

Once she was back there she transformed into a panther seeing the Angel attacking the platforms and destroying them. She jumped between platforms avoiding the previous ones who fell victim to Iustitia wrath. Once the Angel stopped it turned torts Calisto with its next Tentacle that possessed a head which had the eyes glowing now. The Face then spat out a plant like bulb which then opened up like a flower revealing more tentacles inside the plant bulb. Just then one of the tentacles grabbed large piece of stone and slammed it torts Calisto. Calisto responded by using her wicked weave to stop it.

She didn't end it there as she began to send in Wicked Weave infused punches torts the stone with successive flurry. Then with a powerful strike she shattered the stone and hit the Angels head behind it. "I know I'm still green with being an Umbra Witch." Calisto began as the tentacles fell limp and once more allowing her to jump onto it. "But why are you all repeating and falling for the same losing strategy?!" Calisto called out her taunt as she ran down the tentacle to the Audito's main body. Once she was there she wicked weaved kick the Audito's face and in turn caused it to once more vomit out the base of the heads tentacle. "To easy." Calisto taunted as she then dodged the Angels attempt at a counter attack.

In turn Calisto used Witch Time to her advantage and with her twin swords sliced her way through the pulsing bulb much like the other one. It then resulted in Witch Time ending allowing the blood to spew out like a geyser of bloody gore. Calisto then jumped away and took out the Medusa head and smirked to it. "So what do you think we should do? About time to end this?" Calisto asked as she looked to the decapitated head of the Gorgon Medusa. She put her ear to it and smiled no doubt taunting the Angel. "Your right we're about ready to end this." Calisto said as she got ready for the final round of this huge battle.

Iustitia roared in fury and began smashing the platforms once more opting Calisto to enter her panther form to avoid his attacks. She then stopped at one platform and slid in her human form with a cocky smirk. The Angel roared in fury and began smashing his pods onto the platform. Calisto dodged and avoided each one and used Witch Time to give her a boost in attacking his remaining face tentacle.

It then proceeded to throw a boulder at Calisto who then proceeded to kick it back where it came from. When she did this she charged in and with her Wicked Weave began to punch the Hell out of it. Soon the stone broke revealing the Angel was using it as a shield and with the shield gone the angels remaining tentacle face was hit and wended up cracking revealing a brain under its shell. Calisto then jumped onto the tentacle and began to run up it like she had done before.

But this time Calisto was met with faster and deadlier spinning blades of energy. Calisto saw this and with her Witch Walk went straight for it. Once she did this she jumped at it and manage to make it through with Witch Time while at the same time transforming into her Panther form once again. Soon Witch Time ended but by then it was too late as Calisto entered her human form once more and activated her Devil Trigger.

With a might roar she made a double kick to the Angels face causing its face to crack from the impact making blood shoot out of said cracks. It didn't end there as the Angel vomited out the base for its final tentacle. Calisto made a demonic smirk and spun in the air with her twin blades out in a reverse grip. Coming in like a buzz saw she sliced through the bulb causing its blood to spew out once more this time covering Calisto in it.

*End OST

Calisto then spread her wings out and flew to the nearest platform. She looked to the Angel and saw that Iustitia was beginning to charge up his divine power as an Audito. Calisto landed on the platform and reverted to her human form and knew what the Angel was about to do. "Bring it on." Calisto taunted making a, bring it on, gesture with her hands.

Iustitia roared and after charging up the needed power for a possible kamikaze attack he charged straight at Calisto. But Calisto was ready for it and smirked in great anticipation.

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Lets hit the Climax

Calisto roared out and sent a Wicked Weave at Iustitia knocking him back and ending his kamikaze before he could use it. In doing so the Angel ended up with another bloody nose as Calisto knew it was time to end this here and now. Calisto then proceeded to do the Infernal Summoning with a bit of the needed movement that made it look sexual in nature. **"TELOC VOVIM!"** Calisto invoked allowing her power and wicked weave to meld and enter an Infernal Portal down below the platform she was on.

From there the ground began to rumble and shake before a large demonic centipede like demon shot out. It crawled up upon Calisto's power seemingly flying on air. The Demon was none other than Scolopendra, Eradicator of Paradise healed and ready to slaughter an Audito. Scolopendra roared in fury at Iustitia before the Demon charged at the Angel. The demon wrapped itself around Iustitia and destroyed the large wing like outcrops while doing so. Once Scolopendra was fully able to wrap Iustitia up it began to crush the angel. Once it was good enough with a large crush and tug the Angel was crushed as its outer shell was shattered while its blood spewed from where the demons body did not wrap up fully.

Scolopendra returned to Inferno to await the next he would be summoned as Iustitia was left as a float piece of shit now that his outer shell was properly destroyed. **"Incredible though a novice you are your power is unparalleled."** Iustitia said as Calisto smirked to him.

"Well what do you know, it does talk." Calisto taunted as she then took out Medusa's head again. "So what say you think he's had enough?" Calisto asked as she once more put her ear to Medusa's head. "What? Still not enough?" Calisto asked clearly taunting the Angel.

"**Jess if you must but I had played my role in this Kin of Sparda… no Umbra Witch Calisto."** Iustitia said as he looked down upon Calisto. **"A child born of the blood of Sparda and the blood of those false Gods. Gods who know not of the powers that help spawned them."** Iustitia said as this got Calisto's attention.

"The Titans?" Calisto asked as the original Olympians were children born of the Titans.

"**No… even more powerful. Forces that even the Creator would find herself unable to defeat without aid from Inferno."** Iustitia said as he looked to Calisto. **"Your master the Umbra Witch Bayonetta had defeated one such being as did you father the Devil Hunter Dante as of late."** Iustitia said as Calisto was now intrigued. **"One does not defeat a primordial without all of creation being aware of it."** Iustitia said as Calisto heard this.

"Jeez do you ever stop talking?" Calisto asked as she was walking back and forth. "So is there a rest stop between here and the fucking point!" Calisto asked with an accusing finger to the Audito.

"**The point Umbra Witch is that powers are at work ancient powers more powerful then Kronos are awakening and the countdown to the end of the world is upon us."** Iustitia said before Calisto had enough.

"Ok I'm done talking." Calisto said before showing Medusa's head and unveiled her eyes to Iustitia.

In turn the Angel weakened and beaten back to turn to stone. As this happened an infernal portal open releasing demonic hands that took hold of Iustitia. **"May the Creator, Jubileus, grace, you!"** Iustitia cursed Calisto out before he was dragged into Inferno.

Once this was done Calisto sighed and put the Medusa head away before she began to walk away. "Well then I suppose it's time to move on." Calisto said as she walked away. "I wonder what Evan and the others are doing." Calisto said while she took her leave of the battlefield where she had claimed victory over the Angel.

(Scene Break over with Artemis)

Artemis arrived at the entrance of the mall after she had sent her Chariot to aid her daughter. So judging by the rumbling and the sounds of destruction from afar… Calisto was ok for now. But right now Artemis knew she had to deal with another Kalisto the one whom her daughter was named after. "Penny for your thoughts?" Came a new voice causing Artemis to look and see Trish standing there with the Sparda.

"Trish." Artemis greeted as she saw Trish had arrived. "What are you doing here?" Artemis asked as Trish then jumped down to walk to Artemis.

"Same as everyone else trying to stop this invasion and bring down Mundus… again." Trish said as she looked to Artemis.

"Well seems we're allies once more." Artemis said as she looked to Trish who agreed. "Still this is a fight I need to go alone." Artemis said as she looked into the darkened mall.

"I know but that won't stop me from coming in after you." Trish said as she looked to Artemis.

"I know." Artemis said before she began to make her way into the New York mall.

"Then lead the way." Trish said as she followed after Artemis into the Demons lair.

(Inside the Mall)

The duo entered it and saw like everything else this place was deserted like a ghost town. Trish had her guard up as she made her way through this place with Artemis who had her hands itching to draw her weapons out. The area was dark, the air was humid, and the atmosphere was ominous to all. Clearly whatever was here Trish knew had made it their den. Artemis knew what to do but also knew to be careful seeing as she had not seen Kalisto for centuries since that fateful day.

As the duo made their way through the Mall they heard movement from afar to which Artemis looked to Trish. "Go investigate and see what it was." Artemis said to which Trish nodded in response.

"Fine but signal if you find something." Trish said as she headed off to find what made that noise.

Once Trish was out of ear shot Artemis then sighed before making her way down the path. She knew what was coming and wanted to face it alone. She needed to face her sins and accept the past and hopefully heal from it with her family.

As Artemis walked in she soon heard rumbling nearby as well as demonic ominous breathing. As she made her way through the empty mall her hunting instincts were going wild telling her she was in danger the longer she roamed. But she knew this was a personal call for both parties involved and knew if she ran she would dishonor herself and the one whom she had wronged long ago.

It wasn't long until Artemis arrived at the center of the building did chaos arrive. From above a massive figure jumped down and in the last second Artemis back flipped away from the attacker. Artemis as she had back flipped managed to avoid the surprise axe strike from her attacker who began to stand up.

"**As expected of you, your skills and instincts are as sharp as ever."** The Demon said as she began to get up from her crouch.

"I'm the Goddess of the Hunt it's to be expected." Artemis retorted with a cold aloof look on her features resigning herself to this battle. A battle she did not want to fight or win but must win for the sake of her precious people.

"**Yes I suppose even after all these millennia I would be foolish to think you going soft despite what the humans do to your precious forests."** The demon said as she glared at Artemis showing a demonic parody of a face she had never forgotten. **"Then again hypocrites and traitors tend to only use parts that benefit them eh Lady Artemis."** The demon said as it glared at the Goddess.

"Kalisto." Artemis said as the demon chuckled to the Olympian. The demoness was tall, taller than Dante and Artemis are. She had muscle mass that no doubt would give Hercules a run for his money, a cloth around her waist covering her crotch and rear as her feet was covered in something akin to a barbarian with armor over it. Her upper torso was covered in light armor fit for hunting as she even had a gauntlet on her right arm with a built in crossbow and a gauntlet on her left arm with a retractable shield. On her back was a massive long sword while a massive axe was wielded in her right arm. Over her body was a skin pelt of a demonic bear akin to a dire bear as her fingers were tipped with claws capable of tearing even a god to shreds.

"**Kalisto… she died a long, long time ago when she found herself trapped in Inferno betrayed by you."** The Demon growled as she glared at Artemis. **"I am Ursa Huntress of the Wild, Inferno's Killer of Gods."** Ursa said as she glared at Artemis. **"All because of you… betraying me the self-proclaimed guardian of maidens except when it comes to Zeus the minute he's involved you take his side even when he raped me!"** Ursa roared as she glared at Artemis. **"Because of you I was abandoned turned into a beast pregnant and hunted like some wild animal!"** Ursa roared as she glared at Artemis. **"I gave birth only to fall into Inferno while you made me into some Constellation without making sure I was dead first! The horrors the Hell I endured I only survived because of my RAGE against YOU!"** Ursa roared n fury as she slammed a massive hunting axe to the ground creating a shockwave that blew Artemis coat and hair but still she stood tall.

"I'm sorry." Artemis said as this got Ursa's attention. "I've done you a great wrong so long ago Kalisto… I've done wrong by many I let my own godhood get the best of me and I failed in my vows as a guardian of Maidens." Artemis said as she looked down sadly to the side. "I know it's far too late for this apology and I swore if I ever saw you again… I'd make right the wrong I've caused I had to for the sake of the one who carries your name and the name of my mother." Artemis said as Ursa was intrigued.

"**You had a Demi-God."** Ursa said as Artemis smiled a bit.

"No… I had a tri-breed part human, part God, and Part Demon." Artemis said as she remembered the day she was blessed with Evan and Calisto. "I had a son and a daughter Evan Sparda Redgrave and Calisto Leto Redgrave." Artemis said as Kalisto was shocked to hear this.

"**You gave her my name…"** Ursa said as she glared at Artemis.

"Yes… I did if for no other reason than to honor you and to remind myself to be better then what I was." Artemis said as Kalisto glared at her former best friend.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Suffer (Cerberus Boss Battle)

"**You… had no right."** Ursa growled as Artemis then had to dodge an attack from the massive Devil. **"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO USE MY NAME FOR ANOTHER!"** She roared out and fired a crossbow bolt from her arm forcing Artemis to dodge it fast. **"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ENJOY SUCH HAPPINESS AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!"** Kalisto roared in fury as it was clear she did not take kindly to Artemis thinking she was making amends. **"BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST EVERYTHING MY HONOR, MY PURITY, MY CHILD, AND EVEN MY HUMANITY!"** Ursa roared in pure fury as she swung her axe wildly forcing Artemis to jump away and fire off her own arrows at Ursa to keep her at bay.

"I know… it's my fault I accept that… and with it I will accept all your rage that comes with it." Artemis said as she was prepared for battle. "I must beat you here Kalisto there are those who need me." Artemis said as Ursa scoffed at Artemis.

"**You think you have a chance I know all your moves and learned a few new ones."** Ursa scoffed as she glared at the Goddess.

"I will win Kalisto and I will carry what I've done heavily on my conscious for centuries to come." Artemis said glaring at the Demon.

"**We shall see!"** Ursa roared out unleashing her wild power as Artemis knew she would be in for a fight. Ursa charged in at Artemis and began her assault on the Goddess. But Artemis jumped back and fired off one of her arrows at Ursa. Ursa activated her shield and blocked the attack before firing off her crossbow gauntlet at Artemis. Artemis managed to dodge the attacks with ease before firing her own crossbows at the Demoness standing before her.

The bolts hit their targets forcing Ursa to jump back and get some cover between them. She then grinded her claws across the blade growling and creating sparks from the friction showing those claws both were sharp and deadly. Ursa then threw the axe at Artemis who then leaned back avoiding it by just a few strands of her hair. But she had to dodge again fast when the sword came back like a boomerang. It swung about as Artemis kept dodging and avoiding it before she drew Luthia and deflected the demonic weapon.

Once that was done Artemis charged in with Luthia only for Ursa to block Artemis attack with her shield drawn to the ready. From there Artemis jumped back and spun about before pulling out her bow with another arrow notched up. When she had a shot she took it and saw as the Arrow flew straight at Ursa who was hit in the leg this time. Ursa roared in pain and in turn drew her axe with a wide slash. Artemis jumped over it and smirked as the blade ended um imbedded into the wall. Artemis landed on the axe and ran up its side and with the Devil Arm Orion kicked Ursa in the face knocking her away from her axe. Artemis then grabbed the axe using Orion's power and swung it at Ursa who then drew her long sword to block the attack. Ursa growled at Artemis who returned it with a cold look upon her features. A look of resignation knowing she had to put down her old friend even though she knew Kalisto had every reason to be angry at Artemis.

Artemis never used an axe weapon this large thus it was easy for Ursa to capitalized on this fact and use it to her advantage. From there Ursa managed to push Artemis back causing her to try to block the next attack with the axe shaft. The result of it was Artemis being disarmed of the weapon where it landed not too far away from them. Artemis then jumped back and avoided the long sword attack from Ursa with ease. Artemis then charged back in and began hacking and slashing against Ursa with the Luthia as the two entered a sword fight against each other. Artemis swung under a slash from Ursa and proceeded to slash at her leg causing Ursa to roar in pain with her blood leaking out.

Ursa fell to her knee giving Artemis an opening but Ursa saw this and managed to shield bash Artemis away. As Artemis flew through the air she took out her crossbows once more and began firing them off at Ursa. Ursa hid behind her shield as she tended to her injury. Artemis knew she wouldn't get anywhere with that shield thus she spun midair and got ready for her next trick. She landed on the wall with Orion ready on her feet and crouched on said wall. Artemis then roared out and jumped forth from the wall straight at Ursa's shield.

She reeled back her right arm while infusing her Olympian power into the gauntlet and with a mighty roar managed to punch the shield with it. The force of the attack not only caused a shockwave to go off around them but Artemis managed to punch her way through the shield. The shield shattered allowing Artemis through as she used the momentum to send a powerful kick to Ursa's face knocking her down hard. Ursa ended up separated from her weapons as she had gotten back up on her feet.

Artemis wasn't done as she saw Ursa then take out her crossbow weapon and began firing at her. Artemis jumped back and returned fire with her own hand held crossbows. Their battle progressed as it was clear only one person would walk away here. Artemis then hid behind some cover as did Ursa as the two tried to catch their breath. Artemis looked and saw Ursa's sword nearby and near the sword was her axe. Artemis then took out her bow and got ready to spring it.

Artemis then ran out of her hiding spot and fired off her arrow at Ursa just as she came out. The arrow hit Ursa's arm causing her great pain as the result. In turn Artemis managed to make her way to the sword and grab it before spinning with it. She roared out and threw the sword at Ursa and saw how it went through her chest causing blood to spew out. Ursa roared in pain but Artemis wasn't done just yes. She then charged for the Axe and grabbed it while running and pulling it free. Once the Axe was ready she swung it over her head as Ursa began to get up and managed to stab it into her neck not decapitating her but mortally wounding her as the result.

*End OST

Ursa fell to the ground unable to go on as she then found Artemis sword Luthia pointed at her. Ursa glared at her former patron Goddess and friend and growled at her. **"Come on… do it end it!" **Ursa roared in fury against the Goddess of the Hunt. **"COME ON DO IT!"** She roared but was then met with something else.

*Insert Devil May Cry the Animation OST: Pain

Artemis pulled back her sword and began to weep. Ursa was shocked at what she saw and was even more shocked when Artemis fell to her knees. "Kalisto… I'm so sorry." Artemis began to break as she fell to her knees. "I'm so… so sorry that I did this to you." She began to weep leaving Ursa in shock. "That I was the source of all of your suffering." Artemis wept showing how truly broken she was deep down.

Ursa was truly at a loss for words at what Artemis was saying to her. "Everything that had happened to you, to my hunters, and to others by the act of Zeus was my fault. I simply let him do it and looked the other way every time he had done so." Artemis quivered as she looked to her former friend now turned into a Demon. "Because of me you were pregnant by Zeus, forced to run when I turned you into a bear that day… I'm so sorry." Artemis said as she looked to Ursa who began to force her body back up but only managed a sitting position.

"**What you did to me that day… I can never forget… it haunts me to this very day."** Ursa said as she glared at Artemis. **"It is a hurt that will carry on into my grave and beyond."** Ursa said as she looked to her former friend.

"I know after…. After the Temen-Ni-Gru… the full weight of my mistakes came back and haunted me." Artemis said as she looked to Kalisto. "I would take it all back if I could… but the world does not work that way." Artemis said to which Ursa… no Kalisto nodded.

*End OST

"I see… then so be it." Kalisto said grabbing the axe and sword stabbed into her. Artemis looked ready for another round only for the Demon to surprise her. She stabbed the sword deeper into her chest crying out in pain and causing ever more blood to come out pooling in the ground. She then held a firm grip of the axe and looked at Artemis dead in the eye.

"**You made a vow to be better did you not? To be better for your children whom you birthed with your power and for those who would follow you into both the hunt and into the greater battles?"** Ursa struggled to say as she glared at Artemis.

"Y-yes I did." Artemis said to which Ursa nodded.

"**Then hold firm to that vow as you take my soul and go forth… you have my forgiveness."** Kalisto said and in turn she forced the axe to slice her head off with a mighty roar of defiance. In doing so Ursa and all the blood she spilled from her wounds went off in a burst of light becoming an orb. The orb flew into Artemis hands and underwent a transformation.

Artemis shielded her eyes for but a moment before she looked to her hands and saw they had gauntlets on them. Equipped to her arms were clawed gauntlets with chains around it akin to a chain sword. The claws were moveable as if to grasp things while her hands vanished into them.

"Ursa-Kalisto." Artemis said to the new Devil Arm.

Artemis then sighed as she got ready knowing the only way out… was up. She then sent the claws upward and saw the claws were attached to chains. She used them to begin climbing upward outside the mall to the sun roof above. As she did so she had the claws dig into pillars she could grasp and continue to climb upward to the exit. She kept it up until she bashed through the window shattering the glass as she exited through.

Once Artemis was outside above she saw Demons coming at her and in turn she used her New Devil Arms to attack. She clawed at them, whipped them with the claws, and even grasp them with the claws to smash them into other demons. Once she was done she landed on the ground with glass shards reigning down around her before the demons joined in all defeated by her.

Nearby Trish was seen as she smirked to Artemis. "Impressive." Trish said as Artemis smiled to Trish before the Devil continued. "We best get a move on we still have a ways to go." Trish said as Artemis agreed.

"Very well." Artemis said as she once more began to travel with Trish as they had a hunt to finish.

(Back on Olympus)

Mundus eyes shot open as he felt a presence making its way torts Olympus. **"Dante."** Mundus growled for a moment before smirking. **"He approaches."** Mundus said as Hercules saw this. **"Heracles go deal with Dante for me."** Mundus said as Heracles nodded to the King of Inferno.

"It shall be done Lord Mundus." Heracles said before he took his leave of them.

"Now Dante… let us see if you still have what it takes… to face me." Mundus said as he smirked ready to exact his revenge upon Dante and all of the lineage of Sparda. It was only a matter of time for one of the Four Rulers of Inferno.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well end of the chapter folks I hope you al enjoyed it and leave a review before leaving. So until next time folk ja-ne.


	14. Mission 14 The Neo Mallet Trio

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Well a new chapter almost at the 20 chapter point I've been trying to get to with this fic. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it thus far and remember to leave me a fun review so until then enjoy.

(Start Trish and Artemis)

The Demoness and the Goddess just got through another wave of Demons with Artemis holding her bow and Arrow and Trish with the twin guns Dante got her. "That should be the last of them for now." Trish said as she saw no more Demons pop up.

"Good let's keep moving." Artemis said as she knew they had work to do.

"By the way I've been meaning to ask Artemis." Trish began getting Artemis to listen. "With all this going on I had expected Olympus to be all hand on deck by now." Trish began as she looked to Artemis. "Didn't they provide support back with the Temen-Ni-Gru?" Trish asked causing Artemis to sigh in response.

"Yes they did but back then it was because the Demons weren't directly affecting them seeing as they were only targeting Dante at the time." Artemis said before going on. "They took my hunters to have snacks for when they got hungry and bored of waiting hence why I worked with Dante at the time to free them and bring down the tower." Artemis explained which was getting to Trish question.

"So what's so different now?" Trish asked before Artemis sighed to this.

"Simply put… the Demons and Angels are both targeting Olympus beyond Hercules betrayal the Angels and Demons are targeting us systematically hitting us where it hurts most and spreading our forces thin." Artemis explained but she wasn't done. "I had even stationed my Hunters at Camp Half-Blood to act as a last line of defense and if need be as an evacuation group, Athena suggested the idea mind you but regardless if we don't stop Mundus and Jubileus here, it could mean the end of Olympus." Artemis said as Trish got the memo.

"And with that possibly the end of the world." Trish said as she then sighed to this. "Jeez and to think I just got back from saving the World in Fortuna." Trish sighed as it was a back to back world saving mission here.

"Well as Dante would say an opportunity to save the world doesn't come by every day you know." Artemis said to which Trish smiled to her.

"That's true." Trish said as they had a job to do and that was to save Olympus and with it the whole world from both Inferno and Paradiso.

(Meanwhile over with Evelyn)

Evelyn was roaming the area by herself after she dealt with multiple demons with her Tartarus. As she did this Evelyn had nary a need to use her Devil Trigger and was taking the opportunity to show off a bit. As she did this she noted her hair was ruined to which she knew exactly how to fix it. She easily slicked her hair back no doubt with the blood of her enemies before continuing her path.

As Evelyn began to make her way forth she felt a new presence arrive. One akin to her own but not entirely. She focused and felt a new arrival had arrived no doubt targeting her. She knew not if it was a threat or not thus Evelyn held a firm grip on the Tartarus. Just then she stopped and glared about and saw a new figure had appeared before her.

It was none other than Zoe the lieutenant to the Goddess Artemis whom like Evelyn was the child of a Titan. "Are ye by chance Evelyn?" Zoe asked as she knew enough about Titans to detect them all things considering.

"And who wishes to know daughter of Atlas?" Evelyn asked as she glared at Zoe who didn't flinch.

"One much like thyself a child of a Titan." Zoe said as she has never met a Titans child like herself who rebelled against their Titan parent. Evelyn glared for a moment before continuing down her path. "I suggest that ye abandon thy quest. For whatever it is that ye are seeking I can promise that it would lead to suffering." Zoe said as she knew the way Evelyn acted as it was a dead ringer to Vergil.

"What I seek is none of your concern." Evelyn said glaring at Zoe before looking back to the road. "Leave me." Evelyn said as she did not have the time nor patience to deal with anymore annoyances today.

"Please at least allow me a moment of your time." Zoe said as she approached Evelyn. "I need to know to which Titan have, you for a mother?" Zoe asked only to find Evelyn's Tartarus pointed at her face.

"Leave I will not ask a third time." Evelyn threatened as she glared at Zoe.

"As I understand… you and your mother are not on the best of terms." Zoe said as she looked to Evelyn. "From what I gather it's your father to whom you value more considering you seek the power that eluded him… the power of Sparda." Zoe said as Evelyn glared at Zoe.

"How do you know my father?" Evelyn asked as she had nary met the man but Selene had given her a name and face… Vergil a Son of Sparda who vanished years ago.

"I met him before." Zoe said as Evelyn glared at her. "He failed to gain the power he sought and the path you walk will lead to the same failure." Zoe tried to urge her only for Evelyn to glare at the daughter of Atlas.

"I will not fail then." Evelyn said as she began to make her way back to her path.

"Wait don't you understand you will." Zoe began only to cry out in pain when Evelyn slashed her arm with Tartarus.

"I gave you a warning." Evelyn said as she glared at Zoe.

Zoe was honor bound not to harm a maiden by her oath to Artemis. Despite Evelyn's involvement in this chaos her word still stood. Regardless if she was the child of a Titan Zoe would not fight Evelyn if it could be helped. Add the fact Evelyn was the offspring of a Titan herself helped her keep her composure.

"At least tell me, who is your Titan parent?" Zoe asked as Evelyn glared at her while sheathing her sword.

Evelyn then began walking over to Zoe passing by her only to stop next to her. "My mother is the Titaness of the Moon, Selene." Evelyn said before she began to walk off leaving a shocked Zoe behind.

As Zoe looked to Evelyn in shock she realized the Prophesy that Apollo had told Artemis long ago. Prophecies are always open to interpretations. All that was really known about the one involving the end of the world was that a child of the moon and inferno was involved. Despite the Olympians ruling the Greek Pantheon Zoe knew that Selene still had power when the moon as involved. It explained why Evelyn was as strong as Evan was when the moon was full and at its highest.

"The, Prophesy." Zoe said to herself as she looked to Evelyn in shock. "She too…" Zoe trailed off realizing the Prophesy now had a total of three possible paths here. The children of her mistress and Dante Evan and Calisto, and now the daughter of Vergil and Selene Evelyn Darkslayer.

(Meanwhile over with Evan's Group)

Evan and his friends were making their way to the MET Museum but were making little progress to get there. The path was a treacherous one as they had to fight their way through every Demon and monster that got in there way. As they fought Evan had learned to utilize both Fenrir and Corvus in battle. Fenrir was the perfect hunting dog that he was sure would make even his own moms dogs green with envy. Corvus was perfect for scouting and retrieving things at a distance. This allowed him to save energy and gain an edge when needed.

Lucky for them they managed to make it before any more chaos could hit. As they walked though they noted the main entrance of the MET museum was off to say the least. "Well this brings back memories." Evan said pointing his thumb to the museum where it all started.

"No kidding." Percy said as he saw it remembering how he got involved with both the Olympians and Evan, Calisto, and Patty's insane demonic world.

"Yeah Furfur is here alright I can feel the furry lover here." Corvus said as he flew in perched on Evan's shoulder with Fenrir padding next to the Devil Hunter.

"Well then let's go in." Annabeth said to which Fenrir growled and stepped in front.

"_**No we shall go in first you all stay until the sound of fighting stops."**_ Fenrir said in which only Evan understood as Corvus then flew in.

"**Puppy boy is right you need to save your strength Evan we'll open the path you come on in."** Corvus said as he switched perches over to Fenrir's back and waited to move.

"Alright seems easy enough." Evan said as he then gave the two his ok to go in. In turn Fenrir and Corvus charged into the museum while Evan, Percy, Patty, Annabeth, and Grover waited for the sound of fighting to start and then go silent.

"Well this is boring." Percy said as Annabeth was skeptical.

"I don't like it." Annabeth said as she glared at the Museum. "Why would they insist on going first?" Annabeth asked as Evan sat on a bench.

"Who, knows." He said as he relaxed a bit. "If their up to something we off them so until then we wait capuche." Evan said as he laid down.

"Yeah out here in the open where demons, angels, and monsters can find us." Grover said as Patty sighed to this.

"Hey you got me so relax." Evan said taking a small break via grabbing a stray magazine and putting it on his face to nap.

"Still." Annabeth said before movement was heard causing the group to panic a bit.

"Did you hear that?" Patty asked as she shot up as Grover got worried.

"Kind of hard not to." Grover said as the group began to gather up together nervous as Evan got up. Just then a roar was heard as from the building nearby a massive foe landed before them. Annabeth was wide eyed in fear at what she saw while Evan saw it. It was a massive Demon Spider with lava flowing through its body as can be seen between the joints of its stone like armor or exoskeleton.

"No. No. No." Annabeth gasped as she began to stutter at the sight before her.

"Well that's a face my old man would like to see again." Evan said as he remembered this particular Demon from when his father spoke of his adventure on Mallet Island. Well speaking of it wasn't exactly an accurate term more like bragging about his Mallet Island adventure. 

The demon made its way torts them as Annabeth fell on her rear and scooted back in pure fear while Evan, Percy, and Patty stood their ground. The Demon looked down upon them with a glare to which Evan smirked at it. **"Bah another group of small ones demi-gods from the looks of it."** The Demon said with a disappointed tone. **"I sensed something a little bigger. What a disappointing catch."** The demon said making its let down on its current pray heard.

"Well what a surprise to see you here." Evan said as he looked to the Demon. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Demon called Phantom would you?" Evan asked as he looked to the Demon.

"**Ah so you heard of my kin the one whom was slaughtered by the Son of Sparda."** Phantom said as Evan smirked to this.

"Yeah I heard how he mopped the floor with him, hopefully you'll be less of a disappointment as he described." Evan said before knocking his hand on one of its legs. "After all you should have something inside that big body of yours." Evan said as he looked to Phantoms kin.

"**Arrogant fool I'll squash you like an Ant!"** The Demon roared in fury before Evan, Patty, and Percy jumped away as its scorpion like tailed uncurled from its thorax and attacked them like a stinger.

"Annabeth got a plan?" Evan asked as Annabeth was with Grover.

"Spider… demon spider!" Annabeth yelled in fear as Evan was confused before he remembered Athena's mythology from long past.

"Dammit Athena." Evan cursed realizing most if not all of Athena's children have a fear of Spiders due to the incident in ancient Greek involving Arachne. "Grover get Annabeth to safety, Percy, Patty, and I have some business to take care of." Evan said as he regrouped with Percy and Patty.

"On it." Grover said before he went for safety leaving his friends to deal with the large Demon Spider.

"Now then let's kick some ass." Evan said as the trio's attention was diverted the demonic arachnid standing before them.

The Demon began to swing its stinger about trying to skewer the trio. Luckily Percy managed to roll out of the way as did Patty. Meanwhile Evan blocked it with Elysium and managed to push it back. From there Evan then jumped out of the way and began shooting at it. Patty meanwhile fired off her mini gun at the Demon only for the bullets to bounce off its stone shell.

"It's, armor is too thick for my guns!" Patty called out as Evan saw this.

"Aim for the joints where the armor meets it has to be where he is weakest!" Evan called out as he looked over to Patty.

"Look out!" Percy cried out as the Demon fired off a ball of lava at them. Luckily Evan and Patty avoided it before Evan began firing at the Demons face causing it damage. Evan then jumped off the nearby bench and landed on the demons back to which it began to move around trying to buck him off. Evan went to where the tail was connected and began firing at the exposed innards with his guns causing the Demon great pain to roar out.

Evan then slashed at it with Elysium using the moves his father taught him growing up to do so. The Demon eventually managed to get Evan off when it began to attack him with its Stinger and its innards released a burst of magma. Evan flew off and slid over to Percy who saw him.

"You ok?" Percy asked as he looked to Evan.

"Yeah wanna cool this guy down?" Evan offered to which Percy knew what he meant here.

"With pleasure." Percy said before he began to focus on the nearby water and in turn saw the fire hydrant beginning to rumble for him. In turn a burst of water shot out and hit the Demon as it roared out in pain from the influx of water causing its magma innards to cool down.

"Eat this!" Patty roared out firing a rocket from her Cross weapon which hit the demon in the face and in turn exploded in a blaze of power and fury.

As the smoke clear the Demon was blinded for but a moment but a moment was all Evan needed to get a good blow in. Evan roared out as the demon regained its vision only to have Evan stab Elysium into its face causing it to rear back in pain roaring out from the pain. Evan then jumped back from the foe as it then fired off a ball of magma at the group. Patty acted and fired another rocket at it. The rocket managed to glow it down until Evan used Titan to kick it back at the demon. The Demon roared in pain when the attack hit as Evan landed and smirked upon his foe.

"Burn." Evan joked as he saw the use of the taunt just now.

"**Damn you brats!"** The Demon roared and in turn went on the attack only for Evan to dodged said attack. Evan then began to hack and slash at the Demons face causing its blood to shoot out when he went for the demon spider's eyes. **"My eyes!"** The Demon roared blinded as it had lost its vision. **"Damn you, you made a grave mistake this day I'll be back, for I am Phantom the Second!"** Phantom roared before releasing the magma so he can burrow and make his escape.

"Yeah we'll see bout that hairy legs!" Evan called out as he glared at the escaping Demon. Once it was done Evan stretched a bit and cracked his neck as well. "Come on guys lets go inside something is bugging me and it's not an Arachnid." Evan said as Annabeth glared at him for his joke.

"Bad timing dude." Percy said as Evan rolled his eyes as they proceeded on forth.

(Later inside the MET Museum)

The group of five walked in looking around the museum and saw someone had trashed it big time. As they walked around many old exhibits were wrecked or destroyed. There was old blood splatter spots suggesting someone had suffered a gruesome death around here. Meanwhile Evan was looking around the place trying to find Corvus, Fenrir, and their missing friend.

"Yo Corvus! Fenrir!" Evan called out as he looked for the two missing Demonic beasts. "Come on guys show yourselves." Evan called out looking for his missing pair of friends.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Annabeth said as Patty agreed with the daughter of Athena on her opinion.

"No kidding." Percy said as he and Grover were on their guard around this place.

The two walked around until they heard a roar and looked around for the source. Just then they saw a large Demon Lizard like creature shoot out and roared at them. The duo dodged it as it roared like a cheetah ready to pounce on its, pray.

"We got trouble." Evan said as they all got ready to fight the demon. Just then a new party showed up and that party was a massive arm that smashed into the demon crushing it with ease. The arm was slime like as it began to absorb the demon consuming it into its being before it looked to the group. It was a massive demon with a stag skull for a head that had glowing red eyes inside it, to go along with it were bone like segments across its body mainly around the legs and arms that formed into spikes no doubt for combat purposes. Upon its back was two small feathered wings as the antlers and wings glowed a bit. Speaking of the antlers the antlers had two balls on it that seemed to glow with a fire to it while on its chest was an eye like orb looking upon them in an odd way.

"Um… Furfur?" Percy asked to which Furfur noted Percy guessing his name. He then nodded to them as the demon was segments that seemed to be burning. It then turned to the passage ahead and gestured for them to follow him.

"Um ok." Patty said as Annabeth then spoke up.

"Guys this is obviously a trap." Annabeth said as she knew something was up big time.

"Yeah I now." Evan said as he saw the trap coming. "But the only way to progress… is to spring it." Evan said as he walked on ahead. "Percy Patty I may need you two guys Annabeth Grover you two give support feel me?" Evan asked as he walked on ahead as Annabeth saw what Evan was doing with this 'plan,' of attack. Basically put if their hunch was right take on the foes who suffers from an elemental weakness to the Demigods of Water and Fire which were Percy and Patty.

In turn the group followed after him hoping to figure out what they were getting themselves into. Furfur began to guide them through the halls of the museum as he didn't say much or anything at all. Evan noted this and figured this guy wasn't much of a talker in that regard. As they walked Furfur opened up paths for them with brute force alone. It seems he was the muscle of the group and even had a range weapon from his body that they can utilize as needed.

It wasn't long until they arrived at the path to a large area in which Furfur looked to them. "So is this the way big guy?" Evan asked as he looked to Furfur.

"**Yes."** Furfur responded with but a single word.

"Is there a trap involved?" Evan asked as Furfur looked to Evan.

"**Yes."** He repeated to which Evan shrugged to this. **"Danger decide."** Furfur told to which the memo was quiet clear in this regard. Furfur proceeded to go on ahead to give the group a bit to decide and regain some strength for what was to come.

"Ok something is up if this was a trap they would have killed us by now." Percy said as he knew something was up.

"They want me at full strength… well let's see what they got." Evan said as in turn he began to walk on forth to their destination.

"Yeah let's do this." Grover said and in turn the group began to go on forth. Evan, Percy, and Patty lead the charge while Grover and Annabeth handled the rear as support units.

The group then arrived at the large room to find their missing demonic allies waiting for their arrival. Fenrir was seen pacing back and forth in anticipation for the groups arrived in front of Furfur glaring at the group with Corvus currently perched on Furfur's shoulder. "Ah there you guys are I was wondering where you all wondered off too." Evan said as he gaze then went to Furfur. "And I see you found you buddy there." Evan said as he walked up to the trio with his friends standing in his corner ready to kickass.

"**Ah ever the wise guy, Evan. We weren't going to join up with you that easily punk."** Corvus said as he glared upon the group. **"Then again… you probably already knew that didn't you?"** Corvus said as a fact more then asked as a question.

"Yeah sorry about that guys kind of hard not to figure it out, those fights were good but not you're best." Evan said as he looked to the demonic trio.

"**That's right Evan but you see we weren't bullshitting you about wanting to take down Mundus but we aren't going marching under your banner until we know for a fact you have what it takes."** Corvus said as he looked to the group before him. **"We're not strong enough to take on Mundus on our own that's why we need some heavy muscle to help us out."** Corvus said as he looked to the group. **"So here's how all of this works out, you win we team up for the long run, but if you lose here then we kill you and your friends there."** Corvus said as he looked to the gathered group here.

"Figured it was something like this." Evan said as he looked to the trio.

"**That's right you managed to face us one on one and kick our asses but what about all of us TOGETHER!"** Corvus called out as he took to the sky and fired down lighting upon them. Evan acted and used Elysium to slash the bolts away.

"Well then if that's how it's going to be… better get me some pet cages." Evan said as he then took a battle stance and made a, bring it on, gesture to his three demonic foes.

*Insert Devil May Cry 5 OST: Grilled Tandoori Smoke

"**Come on let's do this the rematch!"** Corvus roared out unleashing a burst of thunder while Furfur dissolved into slime and vanished and Fenrir followed after Corvus. Just then Furfur rose from the ground surrounding hem and creating a wall of flames to keep Evan and Corvus inside it. From there Fenrir shot out of the flames and began to pace back and forth like a guard dog on patrol.

Inside the ring of fire Corvus began to use the same skills he had before but with a few new hidden tricks. Corvus flew around sending down strikes of thunder upon his foe as Evan dodged and avoided the attacks. Then Evan began to return fire shooting his guns off at Corvus who got hit by them. Evan didn't end it there as he then took out Revenant and began firing off the shotgun shells which hit Corvus.

Corvus roared in pain when that happened as he was thrown off guard from the attack. Evan then took the chance to slash Elysium at Corvus thus causing him even more damage. Evan was once more treating this like any of his other fights with the cocky attitude of his father Dante. The battle progressed forward as Corvus then charged at Evan as a burst of thunder releasing bolts of it as he flew by. Evan of course dodged and switched over to Titan and grabbed Corvus. He then slammed the Demon bird into the ground before kicking him to the ring of fire.

Corvus flew across the ground and into the ring before he hit it and flew away from it burning from the searing flames. **"Dammit I lost some feathers there!"** Corvus said as Evan then charged at him with his axe and knife.

"Good time for some roasted chicken then!" Evan called out charging at Corvus to attack.

"**Sorry don't plan on being a fried bird anytime soon."** Corvus said dodging Evan's attack and in turn returning the favor by bashing him into the flames.

Evan hit them but jumped away as he smirked to the Demon bird who saw this. "Nice try bird brain but I'm fire proof." Evan taunted putting out any lingering flames on his body.

Corvus roared in fury and flew at Evan spinning around like a corkscrew. Evan knew he couldn't stop it so thus he opted to dodge it using the Trickster style. "To slow!" Evan called out as he dodged one attack. "Strike 1." Evan roared out dodging out the second in a series of attacks. "Strike 2!" Evan called out again dodging another attack from Corvus. Corvus roared and with a final attack did that corkscrew move again while coming at Evan. "Strike 3!" Evan further taunted dodging the third attack.

But before Evan could be hit again he smirked with Elysium hoisted over his shoulder and switched to his Royal Guard style. "You're OUT!" Evan called out using Titan to kick Corvus stopping his attack.

"**Damn you!"** Corvus roared in fury as he glared at Evan who smirked at him.

"Star Rookie sensation Evan Sparda Redgrave walks up to the batting line can he hit that home he promised well let's find out." Evan said as he pointed Elysium at Corvus before getting ready for Corvus next attack. Corvus roared and came it at Evan like a maelstrom and in turn Evan managed to get a good blow in at Corvus with Elysium sending him flying. "It's going! It's going!" Evan called out with pride as he saw this happen. In turn Corvus hit the fire wall and roared in pain from it. "It's a home run and the crowds going wild!" Evan called out as Corvus flew out of the fire and back into the battleground he was in.

Corvus in turn growled before roaring at Evan and flying upward. When he did this Corvus roared out and unleashed a powerful burst of thunder from his body. Evan saw this and got ready for it by cracking his knuckles and neck all in anticipation. Corvus roared out and went on the attack once more opting Evan to duck and dodge the Demons attack on him. **"Come on BOY show me what you got!"** Corvus called out as Evan smirked.

"Alright then!" Evan called out as he use Titan to grab Corvus' neck. "Just don't cry when I do!" Evan called out before slamming Corvus to the ground and pinning him under his boot. Evan began to shoot off Hunter and Slayer at Corvus at point blank range getting maximum damage done to the demon. Corvus had enough of that and in turn released a burst of electricity and blasted him back and freed himself.

"Hey if you didn't want that you could have just said so!" Evan taunted as the battle between them progressed.

Corvus of course roared in fury and once more began his attack by flying around Evan firing feather like bolts of demonic thunder at him. With his Trickster style Evan dodged the attacks as they came. He then used Titan to block them similar to how Wonder Woman did it before he did a back flip. When he did Corvus missed Evan and was in turn giving a drop kick from the Devil Hunter Himself. Corvus was knocked to the side as Evan then did a roundhouse kick against him.

Corvus cried out as he flew across the area and landed not too far from the edge of the ring. Once that was done Evan switched over to his axe and dagger and threw them both at Corvus. Corvus saw this and quickly tried to dodge only to find Evan there with Elysium to which he swung it down and sent Corvus to the ground. Once Evan was done he smirked at his downed foe as Corvus once more began to get back up. Corvus was thus left with only one option left as he was back up.

*End OST

"**Time out! Give me some time out!"** Corvus cried out a he flew through the ring of fire that made an opening for him.

"Oh come on the fun's just starting!" Evan called out as Corvus made a break for the exit.

"_**Don't think it's over so soon pup." **_Came the demonic voice of Fenrir to Evan's mind as Evan then looked to the wall of flames.

*Insert Devil May Cry 5: OST Psycho Siren

The ground began to freeze up as Evan saw this and in turn the flames began to part with snow fogs mixing into it. If Evan was right when things freeze and melt they tend to be a bit volatile. Then from the path Fenrir shot out and roared at Evan ready for battle once more. Fenrir roared in fury while glaring at Evan and taking a battle stance.

Fenrir then went for the attack and in turn Evan used Elysium to block the attack while deflecting it. **"Hey Evan watch the birdy!"** Corvus called out and in turn he came through another path made in the flames which Evan saw. Evan saw this and knew he was outnumbered to which Evan saw this.

"Jeez you guys don't know when to quite huh?" Evan said as he saw them both here. "Luckily I bet Fenrir agrees a pack that stands together wins together." Evan said before smirking. "Isn't that right…, Patty?" Evan asked and in turn he leaned his head to the side just as a rocket flew past him.

Corvus and Fenrir were forced to scatter when they saw Patty burst through the flames and stand next to Evan. "Hope I'm not late." Patty said as Evan smirked to his best friend.

"Nah you're right on time." Evan responded to which Patty smirked also.

"**Wow Fenrir this has got to be against the rules somewhere."** Corvus said as Fenrir then looked to Corvus.

"_**He's right a pack stands together with their leader he is proving that."**_ Fenrir responded as he gave a scolding look to Corvus while he spoke.

"**Fine!"** Corvus responded knowing he wasn't going to win this argument and thus he opted to focus on the fight. Fenrir then went after Evan releasing ice based attacks at Evan. Evan in turn spin around and avoided them and in turn back flipped over Patty. Patty responded by firing off her weapons Gatling gun and caused Fenrir some pain. Corvus joined in to go after Patty only for Evan to jump over her and kick the Demon with Titan.

Patty then busted out two Uzi's and began firing them at the two demons as she charged at them. Evan of course went at them and used Elysium to do some damage making sure to switch between Corvus and Fenrir. Evan smirked as he was going to town on these two with Patty but the two Demons were not ones to give up so easily. Fenrir jumped back and proceeded to freeze the ground below their feet causing Evan to grab Patty to toss her up before jumping up himself. When he did this Ice Spikes began to sprout from the ground and in turn the duo had to avoid them as best they could.

"**Fenrir brought the rod so I bring the LIGHTNING!"** Corvus called out and in turn he used the Ice Spikes as lightning Rods forcing the duo to do their best to avoid being hit by them.

"Any bright ideas?!" Patty called out as they avoided the attack.

"A few." Evan said before he stopped and spun around while drawing Elysium again. Due to its demonic and celestial build as well as the fact it was still a metal and thus capable of conducting electricity he used it to bring the lighting in.

Evan then charged in against his foe and brought the attack down on Fenrir causing him to fly back and hit the fire wall. Evan then took out Hunter and Slayer and began shooting up Fenrir as he was hit by a hail of bullet from the guns. Evan didn't stop it there as he proceeded to used Diana and Atreus to caused quick and powerful attacks against Fenrir. Evan smirked and proceeded to combine the two and brought them both down in a heavy attack.

Corvus hit the ground as Evan jumped back with a smirk on his face. "How you like that?" Evan taunted as he spun the two weapons in his hand before pointing Diana at the downed demon bird.

"**Not bad at all but we're far from done here!"** Corvus called out as he then shot back up ready to do some more damage.

Meanwhile Patty charged at Fenrir and began firing her guns at him in successive flurries while switching between them as needed. When Fenrir got to close Patty fired off her shotgun at him before bashing him with her Cross Weapon. She then pulled out her mini-gun and began firing at Fenrir who began to run to the side for cover. But what he failed to notice was Patty pull out a Grenade, pull the pin, and throw it at him. Fenrir in turn saw the Grenade roll before him before it in turn went off at point blank range. Thanks to his demonic power Fenrir survived it but was thrown back by the grenades explosion.

Fenrir then roared out and regrouped with Corvus saving him by grabbing his wing from another of Evan's attack. In turn Evan and Patty regrouped themselves before the two demon allies nodded to each other. Fenrir jumped up and began to spin like a wheel before recharging at the duo. Before they could dodge though Corvus sent lighting at them knocking them around with it. But when Fenrir arrived he landed between the two and began sending out ice based tendrils from his body attacking the duo

Evan and Patty were both knocked back from the attack and separated. Corvus wasn't done yet as he began to fly around and fire off his thunder at the duo feeling it was time to end this. Evan then smirked and had an idea as spinning blades made by Fenrir came at them. Evan then nodded to Patty who then proceeded to fire her rocket at Corvus.

Corvus laughed as the missile missed him and fly about to hit nothing. **"HAH you missed me, little girl!"** Corvus taunted as Patty smirked to him.

"Wasn't aiming for you." Patty said and in turn Corvus looked to see Evan had grabbed the missile.

"**Oh no."** Corvus gasped as he knew what was coming.

In turn Evan managed to spin around with the missile in his grip before sending it straight at Fenrir who didn't have time to react. The attack hit him dead on and sent him flying the fire wall and turn into an orb of energy. "Got him!" Evan cheered as he smirked at Fenrir.

"**Fenrir!"** Corvus cried out only for Evan to send Elysium at Corvus. Evan then used his Trickster style to teleport to his sword so when it passed and hurt Corvus Evan ended it by slashing down on it.

Of course when Corvus hit the ground he turned into an orb of energy himself. But it seems a new power entered as the fires surrounded the two and resurrected both elemental demons.

*End OST

The two demons retreated to the wall as it began to open a path for them. **"Even that couldn't stop you? Jeez you all aren't so bad."** Corvus said as he and Fenrir ran away.

"Is that it?" Patty asked to which Evan looked to her.

"No if anything we're about to reach the final round." Evan said as he got ready for the three on three to begin properly so they can finally end this test.

*Insert Devil May Cry 5 OST: Psycho Machine

The fires died down and from them the duo saw Furfur forming back up. With him Fenrir and Corvus regrouped with him as they glared at Evan and Patty. "Hello." Evan said as he saw the three foes.

"Final round." Patty said as she was ready for anything in battle.

Just then Corvus and Fenrir charged in with a roar as Furfur oozed down and tried for an attack between them. But before the attacks could hit Evan managed to stop Corvus, Patty managed to hold back Fenrir, and thus Percy managed to jump in and stop Furfur after unclasping his pen. Furfur was knocked back before he reformed again.

"Mind if I cut in?" Percy asked as he held Riptide in his hand.

"Go ahead buddy." Evan responded with a cocky smirk on his features just like his father.

In turn Percy went after Furfur as Evan managed to slash Corvus away. Patty of course was firing off her mini gun at Fenrir who was running around to avoid it. Percy reached out for the water in the pipes and used it to blast Furfur with it who was hit and caused major damage in response. Evan of course was firing off Hunter and Slayer at Corvus who was trying to avoid it with a few yelps when the bullets ruffled his feathers grazing them.

Furfur knew he had to get through Percy and thus began to swing his massive arms around like spiked maces. Percy dodged the attacks with ease as he glared at Furfur. Furfur then jumped up and landed on his feet creating a shockwave that knocked Percy back. Percy rolled on the ground for a bit before landing on his feet as his boots grinded on the ground. Percy glared at Furfur and in turn charged back into the fray to beat down him and his friends.

As the battle progressed Annabeth and Grover were to the side lines as they had to offer aid somehow. In turn Grover used his pan flute and in turn caused roots to shoot out from the ground. Evan saw this and in turn rode the roots as Percy did so as well with Patty. Their shoes grinded on the roots while sailing down while the three Demons tried their best to keep steady. Fenrir ran all over the roots trying to cause damage to Evan only for Patty to fire a rocket at the Ice Wolf.

"**Heads up!"** Corvus called out as he used his talons to redirect the missile where it ended up hitting and blowing up the wall.

"Look out below!" Evan called out as he stabbed his sword into Corvus where he ended up hitting Furfur with it at the ground. "Percy!" Evan called out and in turn the water came in from the sprinklers and thus rained down upon the trio. Corvus cried out in shock when he got wet and in turn the current followed with the water. Furfur was weak against water but since water conducted electricity thanks to Corvus the damage was doubled up on the two demons.

It didn't end there as Evan had jumped away and smirked when Patty fired a rocket at him. Evan used Titan to grab the rocket knowing the enchantment on the weapon was thanks to Rodin. Once he grabbed it he flung it at Corvus and Furfur before hit them both at the same time. The explosion went off as both Demons cried out in pain from the attack in question.

Corvus once more became a ball of energy from it as Furfur was catching his breath from the attack. "Alright!" Evan called out with a cocky grin on his face.

"Evan!" Patty cried out and in turn Evan had to dodge an attack from Fenrir thanks to Patty's warning. Evan then landed and saw Fenrir snarling at him ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

"Come on then puppy dog bring it." Evan said with a smirk as he made a, bring it on gesture.

Fenrir then roared out and went on the attack. Evan dodged the attack as he regrouped with Patty who saw him. AS Evan flew over to her she spun around building momentum and in turn Evan landed feet first on her cross weapon. Then using the same momentum she flung Evan back at Fenrir who tried to curl up into a wheel. Evan then used Titan to kick Fenrir off course before spinning around a bit. He pulled out Elysium midair and slashed him down before using Titan to kick him lick a soccer ball torts Furfur. Furfur was hit as Evan smirked seeing the massive demon get knocked down.

"GOAL!" Evan cheered as he was still being cocky here. Furfur got back up and glared at Evan who in turn smirked at him as the two were ready to finish this fight. Evan got ready as the orb on Furfur began to charge up energy. Corvus and Fenrir began to be drawn into Furfur as the trio began to share power with each other to which Evan smirked at him. "Guys get back it's about to get flashy here." Evan said as he got ready to end this fight once and for all.

"**Fall Evan Sparda Redgrave."** Furfur called in his monotone and thus slammed his arms into the ground causing spikes to shoot out from the ground. Evan began firing his guns at Furfur. Furfur of course made other arms shoot out and began to punch Evan with his hardened fists. Evan took the hits as Elysium ended up stabbed into the ceiling above them. Thus Evan was skewered by Furfur's spikes with his blood spewing out from both the spikes and the smashes from Furfur's attacks as Corvus and Fenrir reformed thanks to Furfur.

*End OST

"**Ah and I had such high hopes for you!"** Corvus called out in despair at his hopes being dashed. **"Guess we're having Sparda Kebabs!"** Corvus called out with a laugh at his terrible joke just now.

"Evan!" Annabeth called out in a panic as she saw Evan get hit like that and possibly killed.

But just then a chuckle was heard as all eyes fell to Evan who did that. His head began to rise as he smirked at his foes with a chuckle. "Is that all you guys got?" Evan asked taunting them even further with that one. "If that's the case you guys area really a letdown in a fight like this." Evan said as in turn he broke through the spikes when he bent his limbs.

*Insert Devil May Cry Anime OST: DMC HQ Opening Theme

AS the spikes broke Evan landed on the ground at a root left behind while smirking at the three demons. **"Holy shit he's alive! ALIVE!"** Corvus laughed as it seems he was both shocked and enjoying what he was seeing.

"You guys wanted to test me, see if I have what it take to beat down Mundus. Not sure if I do honestly speaking but I have too much riding on me not to win." Evan said as he then reached his hand out as if to catch something. Then Elysium began to slide out of the ceiling right to where Evan's waiting hand was. "So let me tell you something once you start calling me boss." Evan began as Elysium then fell and in turn Evan caught it by the handle.

"**Furfur!"** Corvus cried out as Furfur was already on it.

"**Danger friends."** Furfur said in his monotone voice as he began to charge up a beam of demonic power while Corvus and Fenrir infused their own power into it to help their friend.

Soon the beam fired while Evan gave Elysium a few test swings ready for the climax. "We're gonna go fucking kill Mundus!" Evan roared out and he charged with Elysium.

In turn the beam and Elysium met as Furfur, Corvus, and Fenrir tried to keep Evan back. Evan of course growled out as he held his ground with his duster tailcoat fluttering in the wind force the struggle was causing. AS the power built up even further Evan's boots began to skid on the ground just before they caved in on his feet. The result was a force of power that created a crater around the four fighters as Percy, Patty, Grover, and Annabeth took cover.

"What the hell?!" Percy cried out as he ducked and cover with his three friends.

"Evan's cutting loose that's what." Patty said as the two demigods and one Styr were in shock as to what Hephaestus Alchemist just said.

As the two forces went at it still Evan began to dig deep as he held a powerful grip on Elysium intended on finishing the fight once and for all. Then with a mighty roar Evan unleashed his Devil Trigger as his roar turned from that of a human to that of a powerful demon. What resulted was a powerful explosion that resulted in Corvus, Fenrir, and Furfur being sent hurling back while Evan's friends took cover.

Furfur splattered all over the wall but was ok, Fenrir ended up breaking threw a glass case, and Corvus landed into a gift shop. When the smoke began to settle Evan stood there in his Devil Trigger form glaring at his defeated foes. **"So what is it going to be guys?"** Evan asked as he smirked down upon his foes.

*End OST

Corvus flew out a bit wobbly but ok while Furfur formed back up to a physical body, and Fenrir padded out of the exhibit. **"Well guys… a deal is a deal."** Corvus said as he landed on Evan's shoulder.

"_**True… he bested all of us with his pack as far as I see he's just the guy we need."**_ Fenrir said as he looked to Evan.

"**Evan Friend."** Furfur said as the trio stood with Evan.

"**So it's unanimous then."** Corvus said as he then looked to Evan. **"So boss what's on the agenda."** Corvus said as he looked to Evan.

"We find the Trident, get the Olympus, and put Mundus and Jubileus six feet under." Evan said as Fenrir then padded next to Evan.

"_**Very well."**_ Fenrir said as in turn Annabeth spoke up.

"Come on we need to start moving or else we may end up too late." Annabeth said as they were all in agreement on this.

"Alright let's go!" Percy called out as in turn the group of five went up to a group of eight counting Evan's newly acquired demonic familiars. But unaware to them their foes were plotting as we speak.

(Olympus)

Mundus opened his eyes and in turn saw that all his foes were converging to the Empire State Building. He of course smirked as he was hoping for this to happen. **"Soon my revenge shall be completed and the agreement I had with Kronos shall be repaid."** Mundus said as he was ready to destroy all of his enemies.

Nearby of course he saw Jubileus preparing to begin her resurrection by shedding off Aphrodite as she had served her purpose long enough. But as they all plotted schemes of betrayal and ambitions they failed to notice Poseidon and Zeus oddly quiet right now. In truth the duo of the Big Three had sent word to Hades and luckily Hades responded. Help from their underworld was on the way and with it a chance to defeat Mundus and Jubileus and also the chance to save not only Olympus but the world.

Once can only wait and see the results of their prayer for victory born out of desperation.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well Chapter 14 is finished folks I hope you all enjoyed it and we see you here again for chapter 15. So until then leave a review and ja-ne.


	15. Chapter 15 Trident and Sapientia

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Well time to begin a new chapter folks. Kicker is we're almost at the end of this arc so I hope I can deliver with what I promise. Now time to begin folks.

(Start Evan and his group)

"**Eat this your Mundus lapdogs!"** Corvus roared out as he flew around unleashing thunder upon his foes.

Nearby Fenrir roared out as he stuck close to Percy and did some damage on the foes. Next Evan jumped over Corvus and slashed down upon another Demon with Corvus providing aid to the young Devil Hunter. Evan smirked when the Demon fell down dead before he unleashed a flurry of bullets upon the nearby attackers. Not too far away from him Evan saw Patty, Grover, and Annabeth with Furfur as the massive Demon slammed around his arms hitting the foes while Annabeth, Grover, and Patty covered the massive demon who was slow.

It wasn't long until all the Demons were dealt with that Evan allowed himself time to breath a bit. "Jeez there's no end to them." Percy said as he still had Riptide uncapped right now.

"**These fuckers won't stop till we take out Mundus whose set up base on top Mt. Olympus."** Corvus said flying about while Evan looked to the Empire State Building in the distance.

"And to get there we need to get past Hercules." Annabeth said as she knew they needed an idea.

"We're going to need a shortcut to get there." Evan said as he looked in which Patty agreed.

"Yeah you guys said you'd help us get there so know any shortcuts?" Patty asked to which Fenrir spoke up but like always only Evan understands what the wolf was saying.

"**I know of one stick close and follow me."** Fenrir said as he gestured with his head to follow him.

"This way." Evan said as he and his group proceeded to start following after Fenrir knowing full well he must know a way to get to their destination. Annabeth of course was hoping that Demon Spider didn't show up again to try and finish the job it had started before. But as they followed after their new friends they were unaware of other events going on.

(Meanwhile with Artemis and Trish)

The duo were making their way through the city after fighting their way through Demons left and Right. As they ran the duo stopped and noticed something amiss which was rain. "What?" Artemis asked as she looked to the sky and noticed how it was starting to rain.

"That Angel must be using the Trident." Trish said as she noticed this as well.

"Then that means either Calisto or Evan are close to it." Artemis said as she had a hunch as to where that particular Angel was hiding right now.

"You thinking its hiding in the river area?" Trish offered to which Artemis nodded.

"Only place I can think, of where it would have an edge." Artemis said as they knew they had to hurry. "Now that the Trident is out in the open I can track it down and hopefully the others as well." Artemis said before the Demoness and Goddess duo ran off to find Calisto.

(With Bayonetta and Bianca)

"Wait hold on, I need a break." Bianca said as she had to stop to catch her breath after this ordeal. They had just gotten through a gauntlet of Angels to which they slaughtered and collected the Halos for later use.

"Now little one we haven't even gotten far yet." Bayonetta said as she looked to Bianca.

"Look I'm still new to this whole Umbra Witch thing so give be a break." Bianca defended as she looked to her shadow that had her Contract Demon as its image instead of the shadow she would normally see.

"I suppose it can't be helped then." Bayonetta confessed as she opted to let the young witch catch her breath.

"Seriously how do you do all of this I mean fight Angels just to keep Inferno happy?" Bianca asked as Bayonetta smiled to her.

"For those of us who can't." Bayonetta said as she remembered her mother and all her Umbra Sisters who had fallen during and after the war. Jeanne and herself were the last two Witches from that era and in turn ended up helping Bianca and Calisto come into their own as Umbra Witches. Sure Calisto had a huge head start over Bianca but the girl was well on her way to becoming a powerful Umbra Witch.

"I see." Bianca said as she took note of the tone Bayonetta had used. Just then Bayonetta looked up when she felt a rain drop fall onto her head. She looked about and in turn saw it was starting to rain. "Seems Little One the first is about to face another of the Audito." Bayonetta said as this surprised Bianca.

"Wait how can you be sure?" Bianca asked to which all Bayonetta had done was smile to the Demi-Goddess Witch.

"Come along we have a party to get to." Bayonetta said as she in turn began to make her way to the Empire State Building. Bianca seeing this followed after her as the two then entered their panther forms so they can get their faster.

(Meanwhile back over with Calisto)

Calisto cursed as she looked around for a way out of this place. It seems after she had defeated that last Audito she had found herself trapped at the moment. She didn't want to waste her strength taking on endless hordes of foes right now. Thus she needed a way to get to where she knew the Trident currently was.

"Jeez where's Trish and Jeanne when you need them?" Calisto asked as she knew those two had wheels and were experts with this type of road on their amazing motorcycles.

Just then she heard movement and in turn saw a combination of both Angels and Demons appear around her. This opted Calisto to draw her guns out and aim them about at her many foes. "Ok bring it on!" Calisto said as she took a battle stance.

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Mysterious Destiny

The foes began to attack her as Calisto charged in firing off bullets from all of her guns. Her bullets were tipped with small portals just in case these fuckers tried escaping into Limbo or Purgatory but also adding the nice kick when their brains splattered all over the place. The bullets hit true as Calisto then jumped over an Angel and wrapped her legs around its neck. She then used the momentum to flip it over to the ground before snapping its neck with her legs. Once she did that she back flipped away from an attack activating her Witch Time and drew her twin swords. She then charged in spinning about slicing through ever one of her foes before arriving at the opposing side. Once Witch time ended demonic blood and angelic blood flew about from Calisto's assault.

Red Orbs and halos landed on the ground from those who did not make it while others jumped back to regroup and gather up what strength they could. "Too easy." Calisto taunted as she saw her foes standing in her path. Or in her case she saw all the targets waiting to die.

Calisto then jumped in and began slaughtering the foes left and right as she used her Wicked Weave to cause even more damage to them. As she fought her way through the many foes before her she managed to get a few Torture Attacks in as some angels ended up on her demonic torture horse while others found themselves skewered inside a few Iron Maidens. It did not end there as Calisto proceeded to unleash her fury on the Demons before she slammed one with a wicked weave that brought out the high heels of her Infernal Contract Demon. From there Calisto dodged another attack and used Witch Time to avoid the attack with ease.

Calisto then jumped into the air and spun around firing her guns off at the foes down below her position. Calisto smirked at her many defeated foes just before even more of them showed up. Calisto landed on the ground and in turn punched a larger Demon with a Wicked Weave fist sending it flying back and splattering all over the wall that it hit.

"Splatter House!" Calisto taunted before dodging another attack as she saw two Demons surrounding her. Calisto then smirked when she saw an Angel come down from above for an area attack. Calisto then had her right hand with her gun and her left foot pointing at one of the demons and shot them aside. Then with her single foot hopped up and spun in the air using one of her twin swords to slice up the Angel.

Just then a large Angel showed up as Calisto saw it. She rolled her eyes to this knowing full well this was going to be a pain in the ass. "You know what screw it." Calisto said as she then charged into the battle. Then with a roar she entered her Devil Trigger form and began to unleash her fury upon the Demon. It roared in pain as Calisto went to town on the overgrown halo wearing bastard. She slid under its axe swing before using the momentum to grab and spin off it to the sky. She then spread out her wings and flew over to the massive sized angels blind spot. Once she was there she aimed her guns at the red orb on its back before firing off her bullets upon the orb in question.

*End OST

*Insert Bayonetta OST Summoning of Beastly Demons

The Angel roared in pain as Calisto landed on a car and got ready to end it. The Angel tried to grab her only for her to yawn and shoot at its eyes before slapping the hand away causing it even more damage. Once she did that she reverted to her human state and smirked at her foe. **"AVAVAGO!"** Calisto invoked with a spin as her wicked weave entered an infernal summoning portal.

Once it entered a second one appeared and from it Gomorrah came out and roared in fury at the Angel. The Angel had little time to react as Gomorrah charged him and bit down on his upper body. The Angel tried desperately to free itself as Gomorrah swung it about. "My word I'm giving Inferno a buffet today aren't I?" Calisto taunted with half closed eyes as it was true.

Gomorrah then took that as his cue to finish it as he then swung his head about tossing the Angel upward. As the Angel fell he bit down on its torso area and slammed its head into the wall splattering its blood all over it. The Angel's body fell limp before Gomorrah began to eat the Angel sedate its appetite. Once it was eaten Gomorrah roared in triumph before returning to its home back in Inferno.

*End OST

Calisto sighed to herself shrugging a bit while surrounded by dead Demons and dead Angels. "Well so much for that party." Calisto said a bit disappointed before she looked around. She then laid eyes on something and in turn had an idea to make her way to the river.

(Later)

Up the road torts the Hutson River the sound of a motorcycle engine was heard. The road was empty of any working vehicles until Calisto was seen taking a sharp turn. Once she did she road down the road popping a wheelie while doing it. "Time to go VROOM!" Calisto called out with a roar as she then rode up an improve ramp and did an air flip on the motorcycle all the while grinning.

When her borrowed motorcycle landed she rode of straight to Hutson River as the exhaust pipe released flames of demonic power. No doubt Calisto's doing with how she got the newly acquired motorcycle to run.

(Meanwhile with Artemis and Trish)

*Insert Devil May Cry X the Last Judgement OST: Burn in Hell

The two were fighting their way through Demons left and right as Artemis focused on ranged attacks with Trish using a combination of her powers and weapons. Trish seemed to have a favorite for channeling her lightning powers into her guns. She swung the Sparda around and at times switching it to its scythe form before throwing it watching at it swung around like a boomerang.

As the Sparda once more flew like that Artemis leaned to the side with ease allowing it to pass by her shredding the Demons that came her way. Once Trish caught her weapon Artemis spun and slid down to Trish can jump over her and slice down a larger demon with the Sparda. The two were soon back to back as they saw they were surrounded by demons now.

"Why don't they ever quiet while they are ahead?" Artemis asked to which Trish shrugged a bit.

"It's a pride thing Demons don't give up on a target so easily." Trish explained as Artemis would have thought most them to be men. Until she remembers the Succubus and Demons who were female being twice as prideful, than their male counterparts.

The two then felt it and in turn they slid to a knee mirroring each other as a missile flew past them and opened a path through the crowd. The two then headed for it and sliced their way through any Demons that got in their way. Once they were through Jeanne was seen driving in on her Motorcycle before she jumped up and ran the Demons over. The tires of her motorcycle ended up hitting the demons faces grinding and crushing their heads. Jeanne then skid to a halt Akira style before Trish came out on her own motorcycle doing a doughnut and joining Jeanne.

"Sorry we're late luvs we got a tad bit side track." Jeanne said as she looked to the two.

"Better late than never." Trish said before they noticed they were surrounded.

"Let us converse after we deal with them." Artemis said as she had her crossbows ready for battle against the demons surrounding them.

"That I can agree with." Lady said as she held two Uzi's with bayonets attached. In turn the Devil Huntress, Olympian Goddess, Demoness, and Umbra Witch charged into battle to take on their many foes. Needless to say the girls had gone to town on their demonic foes from inferno.

Trish sent out bolts of lightning using her demonic power while Jeanne used the Umbran style of combat managing to twist a demons arm off. She then jumped over and wrapped her legs around its head before spinning and slamming it into the ground causing its blood to splatter about. From there Jeanne used her wicked weave to cause even more damage to her foes.

Next up Lady and Artemis charged in firing off their weapons at their foes causing them as much damage as possible. The Two were back to back as every demon that got too close the duo procced to kick it or fire at its head at point blank range. Red Orbs and bullets rained down as the mortal Devil huntress and the Goddess of the Hunt worked side by side. Artemis and Lady then split up before Artemis charged at Lady. Lady seeing this took out Kalina Ann and allowed Artemis to jump on it. Lady then used the momentum to spin about before launching Artemis to a larger demon. Artemis then took out the Luthia and proceeded to stab into the Demon in question.

The Demon of course roared in pain before Artemis took out a crossbow and fired at its head at point blank range. The result was the Demon falling down dead with an arrow bolt through its brain with its blood pooling on the ground. But they did not have time to enjoy it as Artemis then jumped back switching to Orion before she proceeded to punch and kick her incoming foes about. Seems meeting with Dante long ago had allowed Artemis room to improve her close range skills in combat.

From there Artemis did a spin kick against her foe before switching her weapons again to Ursa and dug her claws into the Demons chest. It didn't end there as Artemis began using the chain claws to cause some damage to her demonic foes while keeping them at a distance from her. With a mighty roar though she threw a Demon about when her claws dug into its body giving her leverage to throw it.

When the Demon was slammed into the wall Artemis released it as it laid there motionless before falling to the ground as it was dead. Artemis then glared at the incoming Demons just before Trish and Jeanne charged passed her. "Time for you lot to learn your place!" Jeanne roared out as she then jumped to Trish. Trish used the Sparda to throw Jeanne to the air as she spun about. Trish then slid her heels on the ground and charged up her lightning for her next big attack.

Jeanne began summersaulting in the air just as Trish brought down many bolts of lightning around her. The Demons were all hit by it as the ground was left with scorch marks from Trish's current attack. But then Jeanne uncurled and used her Wicked Weave to summon Madama Styx entire left leg and slammed it down. The Demons who were caught in it were all squashed while those who were not were turned into barbeque by Trish's powerful demonic lightning attack.

*End OST

The area was clear as Artemis smirked to the girls as she walked over to them. "Impressive." Artemis said as she smiled to her friends.

"Same to you." Lady offered as they were now gathered.

"We best be moving we need to rendezvous with Dante and Cereza at the Empire State Building." Jeanne said to which Artemis agreed with her.

"That was the plan Jeanne." Artemis said and in turn Lady spoke up.

"Then let's not waste any more time and move it." Lady said and in turn the group of four began to run down the street torts the Empire State Building to meet up with their other allies who were currently out there fighting.

(Meanwhile back over with Calisto)

Calisto was seen taking another hard right as the tires skidded across the ground. She saw the river up ahead and knew the Trident had to be there. After all it was the closes spot to the Empire State Building that its powers over the water could be used. Plus it was where the energy tendril keeping the Paradiso Gate open lead to as well. Once Calisto passed the traffic lights though she saw missiles flying torts her from an unknown attacker. This opted her to dodge and weave her way through them as they exploded around her.

As Calisto did this she quickly saw they were getting closer to her and thus she needed to move fast. She then dodged another one and drove up a car into the air. When she did so even more missiles went off before she activated her Witch Time power to aid her. She looked behind her and saw the pipes were rumbling that was paused thanks to Witch Time. It was clear she was about to go surfing and then smirked when she saw a surfboard from a nearby car.

She then jumped between the debris and in turn slammed her feet on the flying board and deactivated Witch Time. This in turn caused the entire road to finish what it was doing as the road was soon flooded with water from the sewers and pipes around. The waters then formed into waves as Calisto surfed on the massive wave with ease.

"Surfing-a-go-go baby!" Calisto called out as she surfed on the surfboard into the Hutson River. She even jumped up with the Surfboard grabbing it by the rim and striking a pose as she did it. Not long after Calisto landed in the Hutson River on her Surfboard and smirked at she surfed the remaining waves.

Once Calisto was cruising as it were the water began to bubble around her. Calisto glared at it ready for anything that may show up. Just then she was met with two Olympian Monsters who glared at her. Calisto of course gagged not only because of their looks but because of their rancid smell also. From what she gathered these two were from Poseidon's mythology and it looked like they've seen better days as well.

"We were wondering when one of you would come here." One of them said as he honestly looked kind of like a dingo to Calisto.

"Yes it's not every day we get a Hero who comes here of their own volition." The second one said as Calisto saw he looked like an old man covered in trash, sea weed, and bumps she had no plans of learning what they were.

"We don't normally show our faces out here but with Hell literally breaking loose we were kind of left with no choice." The first one said as Calisto finally spoke.

"I can see why, your both ugly as all hell and smell like it to boot." Calisto quipped trying not to gag at the two. "I bet you two would fit right in with the other demons." Calisto said as the two glared at her.

"That was kind of the plan until that Angel guy showed up here." The second one said as Calisto looked to them.

"Now's he's evicted us and we were forced out here." The first one said as Calisto got the gist of it

"Ok and even though I'm after this particular guy why tell me?" Calisto asked as she glared at the two.

"Let's help each other out." The Second one said as Calisto looked.

"Oh and how?" Calisto asked as she looked to the two river lurkers before her. "And I can use some introductions here." Calisto said before the humanoid one covered in chainmail of bottle caps spoke up.

"I'm the Hudson River Spirit." He said as he looked to Calisto.

"And I'm the Eastern River Spirit." The other one said to which Calisto understood.

"Ok get to the point before I end up vomiting into the river." Calisto said as these two honestly needed a bath here.

"Here is the point, Daughter of Artemis you help us get this guy off our properties and we'll owe you big for it." The Hudson said as he looked to Calisto.

"How big we talking?" Calisto asked to which the Eastern Spirit spoke up next.

"Any favor within our power you can cash in on at any time of your choosing." The Eastern Spirit said showing how desperate they were.

"Ok but I'm going to need a vow on the River of Styx one thing I know about Mythology always get a legally binding contract so I don't end up being killed." Calisto said to which the two growled but agreed to the Tri-Breeds terms.

"We swear on the River of Styx to repay the debt we will owe you on a day of your choosing if you help us reclaim our River from Paradiso." The Two said at the same time in a tone suggesting they didn't want to say it but had to. The Result was a rumbling of thunder from afar to which Calisto smiled in response.

"Ok boys you can consider your home invaders kicked out and curb stomped." Calisto said as the two nodded and used their powers to give her a wave to ride torts where the Audito was.

But as Calisto made her way further she began to note the clouds began to produce rain with the winds picking up and the waters becoming more violent. It was clear to Calisto this was caused by the Trident's power which meant she had to take it from the Angel. But as Calisto looked around she saw only a translucent phantom of her target swimming around the water. "Cheeky bastard." Calisto said as she kissed her right index finger. She then proceeded to open a portal with an Umbran Glyph. The result was Calisto walking through it and thus entering the realm between Chaos and Paradiso known only as Purgatory.

In turn from the water Calisto had to dodge a massive Angel when it shot out from the water. As she kept her footing she saw as the Angel landed on the water almost walking on it as the four legged angel glared at her.

The Angels appearance is that of an armored dragon as he also has porcelain faces, much like all the other angels, on his legs and a face on his main head, near his bottom chin. His face parts seem reversed, as his "eye" is near his chin, while his mouth is located on his forehead. He was clearly a powerful one as like most of the powerful angels, he is adorned with lustrous metals and jewels. This Angel was none other than one of the Audito of the hierarchy of Laguna the Cardinal Virtue of Prudence, Sapientia.

"**You have arrived swiftly daughter of Artemis, Spawn of Sparda; the new bearer of the Left Eye."** Sapientia greeted in his native tongue of Enochian as he saw Calisto had arrived at long last. **"The fact you have made it this far is proof enough of your strength… you have my respect."** The Angel said as Calisto was pasting back and forth on the surfboard she had taken. **"No doubt being a spawn of three existences has played a role in your strength, a valuable lesson but alas not my purpose before you."** Sapientia said as Calisto was getting quiet annoyed with his endless blabbering. But just then Calisto noticed an abandoned Longboat and got an idea to move things along with Sapientia. **"I have come to retrieve you and bring you before the creator so we may begin the creation of a new world with the power of the creator Jubileus."** Sapientia managed to get out before Calisto grabbed the Longboat and threw it at Sapientia's mouth shutting him up when the boat lodged itself between his jaw and the roof of his mouth.

"Score." Calisto taunted as, she fist pumped at the shot she made. Sapientia of course broke the longboat by biting down hard while Calisto was dusting off her hands. "Jeez don't you Angels ever shut up. I can honestly see why Evan hates villains who seem to monologue without end." Calisto said as she looked to the Angel as she hated monologues as much as her brother does. "And I went through the trouble of coming to Purgatory." Calisto said as she looked to her foe from Paradiso. "I already got the gist of it, either Evan or I are involved in some fucked up Prophesy about the end of the world type shit and Jubileus is trying to get back her strength to create a new world with eyes that aren't even hers to take." Calisto said as she pasted back and forth a bit. "So how about we skip the blabber for a bit so I can hear this shit straight from the royal bitch herself." Calisto taunted as she looked to her current obstacle here.

Sapientia then chuckled to Calisto before he spoke once more. **"If you are truly that eager for defeat then I shall provide as painfully as possible if for no other reason than your insult to the Creator."** Sapientia said before he raised his claw and brought it down upon Calisto who avoided it with ease.

*Insert Bayonetta OST in the Choice between Good and Evil

Calisto surged between Sapeintia's legs to avoid the attack all the while smirking all the way through. Once she got to the opposing side of him Sapientia quickly jumped up and spun to face Calisto. Once this happened Calisto saw the porcelain faces on his legs and knew where she needed to hit the Angel. Calisto then surfed her way to the Angels legs and drew out her twin swords. The Sword that her mother had made for her proved to be just as good as taking on angels as they were taking on demons and monsters. Thus Calisto took full advantage of this fact before the face ended up destroyed from her onslaught.

Sapientia roared in pain from this and tried to go at Calisto again who dodged the attacks with ease. Once she did this she began to surf torts the next leg. But just then she saw the spots on the Angels main body open up before missiles were seen fired off. Seeing this Calisto began to dodge and avoid them before using her Witch Time to do it. In doing so she made her way to the second face and began hitting it with her four guns and Wicked Weave attacks. She continued her onslaught until the second face ended up destroyed after Calisto's Witch Time ended and thus the Audito roared in even further pain.

Sapientia roared in fury and jumped upward before diving into the water. "Oh so we're playing Jaws now." Calisto said as she began to sing the tune to Jaws further taunting the Audito fighting her. Just then Calisto dodged from an attack by the Audito when it rose from the water to try and chomp down on her. OF course when Calisto dodged the attack she ended the tune she was doing. But when the Angel did not re-emerge she began to tune once more. It seemed to follow a pattern as once the Audito rose up she ended the tune before replaying it again.

Once he stopped his rise attacks Calisto saw the Audito's wings above the water like a shark as she once more began the Jaws tune. Then when Sapientia charged out of the water once he was close enough Calisto ended the tune and dodged his attack with ease. "Oh poor baby you missed." Calisto taunted while surfing around the Audito. Calisto once more began to surf about as she noticed a blue glow under the facemask on the Angels face having a hunch as to where the Trident was hidden on the Angels body here.

Sapientia roared in fury before he began his attacks once more but Calisto avoided them and took advantage of her Witch Time to counter attack. As the battle progressed Calisto gave a few gun shots to the Angels faces before getting in close to cause some damage that would hurt. From there she destroyed the third face of the set and smiled at how Sapientia roared in pain from this.

"Oh sorry did that hurt? Sure looked like it did." Calisto further taunted as this succeeded in angering Sapientia further. Sapientia then swung his arm at Calisto who dodged it and grinded on it with her surfboard. Once she was back in the water she laughed a bit and pulled off a battle stance that was a tad bit sensual. "You wanna touch me, you dirty angelic pedophile?" Calisto taunted even further as Sapientia was at his wits end with this girl and her mouth. The Angel then roared in fury before he went for the attack once more starting off by firing off his missiles at the Umbra Witch.

Calisto of course dodged each of the attacks with ease showing her past training did wonders for her combat skills. She didn't stop it there as she managed to redirect them and grind on them with her surfboard before jumping off and using a wicked weave to punch the Audito in the face. From there Calisto managed to land back on her surfboard and began surfing about once more with Sapientia currently in a daze. Calisto then began to surf her way to the final face and began to attack it where it then began to fire magma rocks at her. Calisto of curse managed to avoid one and then deflect the other back at the attacking angels porcelain face.

Once the Angels face exploded Calisto proceeded to use a Climax Attack on the Audito. Calisto knew if Annabeth was here this particular Demon would most likely scar her for life due to her arachnophobia. "**LASTA SA PIADPH!"** Calisto invoked as her Wicked Weave entered a portal to Inferno.

From there a second portal opened up and in turn released a giant infernal spider with a particular affinity to fire judging by the magma leaking from its mouth much like venom. It was seen wearing a crown of skulls atop its head with similar skulls adornments being visible on its legs. It appeared partially doused in flame and the inside of its mouth resembles molten rock to hint further at this connection. The Demon then roared as it had arrived answering the summons. This Infernal Demon was known as the demon Phantasmaraneae, Twister of Flames.

It seems that Athena's children weren't the only ones with Arachnophobia because when Sapientia saw Phantasmaraneae he yelped in shuck. Thus he turned tail and tried to run away fast no doubt his own phobia was mixing with a form of PTSD considering his prior fate to this particular Demon. Calisto saw this and began to surf her way torts him as her Wicked Weave covered her breasts and nether regions like a two-piece Bikini.

She surfed on the water torts the Angel before jumping up and grinded up the Angels body. Once she got on its back she discarded the surfboard and user her Wicked Weave to summoned Lady Astarte's arms to grab the Angel by the wings. Once she did this Calisto began to forcibly guide the Angel torts her Infernal Summoning, Phantasmaraneae. Sapientia of course struggled after a bit to get free only for Calisto and Astarte to punch the Angel into submission and guided it once more torts her Infernal Summon. Once Sapientia was close enough Phantasmaraneae roared out and chomped down on the Angels face. This in turn caused it to lose some of its armor as the ensuing result before Calisto called it off.

Calisto then jumped off back into the water and found the surfboard she was using had returned. But when she landed on it she smirked when she smelt a rancid smell that became familiar here. She then disregarded the smell and returned her focus back to the battle at hand.

Calisto surfed around to see what to hit next and noticed the ocean blue glow from the head was more prominent as Calisto now knew where the Trident was hidden on this Angels body. She then made a bee line torts the Angels head with a plan in mind to beat it and take back the stolen Trident of Poseidon. Sapientia of course tried to stop her but Calisto was too fast for the Audito. From there once she was close enough Calisto began an onslaught on the Angel hitting it with her swords, guns, and her Wicked Weave. Sapientia of course tried to chomp down on Calisto but his attack missed when the Umbra Witch dodged his attack allowing her to activate her Witch Time once more. This of course further angered Sapientia to which he then jumped up and dived back into the water for his Jaws attack. Calisto smirked and in turn busted out Lilith and began to play the Key Tar. She was playing to the tune of Jaws and once Sapientia attacked from below Calisto brought down a neon light like thunderbolt upon the Audito.

Sapientia roared in pain from this as he dove back into the water. Calisto of course played it again waiting for the Audito's next attack upon her which when it happened she brought down the neon thunder against the angel. IT seems Sapeintia's attacks were becoming predictable so once he dove back into the water Calisto saw him coming in for a close range charge attack upon her. But alas the Umbra Witch saw the attack coming a mile away. In turn she ended the tune when Sapientia charged at her thus turning her instrument into a scythe and sliced down on the Angels side causing it damage. When Sapientia hit the water he roared further in pain from his new wound caused by Calisto.

Once Sapientia got back above water it seemed Calisto had delivered a proper beating down upon him but he was far from done with this. She then charged in to the Angels face avoiding his missiles once more as she smirked at her newest prey. Of course Sapientia fired off laser shots from his legs when the halos on them retracted to let the lasers through. Calisto easily avoided them as she then jumped off her surfboard and kicked Sapientia in the face using a Wicked Weave to use Astarte's heeled foot to help with said powerful kick. Sapientia was pushed back as Calisto landed back on her surfboard and continued her assault against Sapientia.

Calisto then began her onslaught again and as the cracks began to appear on the final Porcelain face she then used a Wicked Weave Punch. The result was the face shattering revealing underneath it was the core Jem with Poseidon's Trident lodged into Sapientia's gem. Calisto then smirked and fall back to prepare a climax for this round of the fight.

"LASTA SA PIADPH!" Calisto invoked once more summoning Phantasmaraneae once more into battle to which the Demon roared happy to get seconds. Once more Calisto daughter of Artemis surfed her way to Sapientia's back and grinded up his spine before discarding the Surfboard. Once she was on his back she summoned Astarte's arms and began to forcibly guide the Angel to the demonic summon and torts its inevitable doom. This was also to keep the Angel from making a break for it as she knew if he got away so did Poseidon's Sea Trident.

After a bit and a few punches to keep the Audito in line Phantasmaraneae roared out and chomped down on the Angel again. But this time it wasn't a single jump as he began to tear the Angel apart a bit before the true climax. The Spider chomped down on its prey provided by Calisto before tearing a part of it off and vanishing back into Inferno for the finale. Once this was done Calisto proceeded to use her Wicked Weave to tear off the Angels wings in turn leaving the Angel before her grounded with clipped wings. Once Sapientia was left without his wings he roared in fury before diving into the water drawing strength from the Trident to create a massive whirlpool. He managed to draw in Calisto as he intended to deliver upon her a watery time of true suffering.

*End OST

*Insert Bayonetta OST Climatic Battle

Calisto surfed down the tunnel of water not at all bothered by it just before Sapientia jumped out hanging on the tunnels liquid walls. Calisto saw him and smirked went for the attack on her foe. But she then saw his face convert revealing four organic tendrils that began to spin about and release strong winds pushing her away from the Angel who attacked her. The Audito then sent those Tendrils into the water while Calisto began to surf her way to her current foe.

Just then the tendrils appeared in Calisto's path firing lasers of light at her to which Calisto dodged one at the last possible second and activated her Witch Time. She then used the brief moment to make her way further down to her target. But it didn't end there as Sapientia began to fire his missiles now as torpedoes torts the Tri-Breed Umbra Witch. Calisto seeing it coming easily dodged them once more activating her Witch Time to avoid it while getting closer to Sapientia.

Once Calisto was close enough she jumped off and landed on the Angels gem and holing a firm grip on the Trident lodged inside it. Once she had her grip she grabbed one of her swords and began to stab into the Gem causing blood to shoot out while she used her strength to try and pull the trident out. As Calisto struggled to get this done Sapientia roared in pain and struggled to get Calisto off of his Gem. Calisto was not going to let this Audito win so she focused her demonic power and her Olympian power to brute strength pulling as hard as she can. In turn with a might roar Calisto pulled the Trident out causing the Angels Blood to shoot out and mix with the water while shards from the gem were also mixed in. Calisto then jumped back and landed on her Surfboard again knowing it was time for Sapientia to face her climax attack.

*End OST

*Insert Bayonetta OST Lets hit the Climax

Calisto began with the needed dance for her infernal summon. She first took a few sashay steps before spinning her hips with her hands upward. She then did a spin before she got to the incantation bit. **"LASTA SA PIADPH!"** Calisto invoked striking a sensual pose that would give Aphrodite herself a run for her money while allowing her Wicked Weave to recede into a two-piece bikini form while the rest entered an Infernal Portal.

Sapientia knew what was coming and tried to climb out of the tunnel he created. From the bottom of it the mother Phantasmaraneae appeared and roared out answering Calisto's summons. "Hi there mummy spider I have a god meal for your adorable babies." Calisto offered as Phantasmaraneae heard and accepted Calisto's offering to her kin.

In turn the mother Phantasmaraneae forced the tunnel to open wider causing Sapientia to lose his grip of the tunnel. Sapientia yelled in terror as he then fell torts the mother praying to the Creator it would be quick and painless this time. Alas that would not be the case as he ended up landing on a familiar black web and ended up stuck to it like a common fly.

"Dinner time children be sure to clear your plates for your dear old hard working mommy." Calisto said with a sadistic tone to it showing that she was clearly a Dom in any possible relationship. Just then around Sapientia he saw from the shadows covered in the wicked weave Phantasmaraneae's young appeared showing the one that chomped down on him before was in fact one of her young. They gathered around the Angel ready to eat the food their mother and her summoner had provided for them. Like the good children they were they were in no rush to disappoint and thus… they dug in.

The children of Phantasmaraneae began to chomp down on Sapientia and in turn began the Gigaton attack on the angel. Sapientia roared out pure pain and agony as it seemed Calisto was getting off on how the Angels face contorted in a pain that was by human standards truly unimaginable. It wasn't long until the children all began to get a bit greedy and bit down on the angel before playing tug-a-war with their dinner. Soon enough Sapientia exploded in a blast of guts, gore, machinery, coolant, cogs, and blood. His head landed miraculously surviving the ordeal but as the children were about to have a go at it their mother roared at them to leave the angels head be. The Children obeyed and returned to Inferno with full stomachs thanks to their lovely yet wicked mother who takes good care of all her young.

*End OST

Calisto smirked down at the Angel as she knew it was about time they ended this fight here. "Good thing I managed to get this before you went boom." Calisto said holding the Trident in her hand. "Now I just have to deal with your queen bitch boss." Calisto said as Sapientia began to chuckle to the witch.

"**You think you can defeat the Creator so easily?!"** Sapientia asked as he laughed at Calisto.

"Not sure but I do know Bayonetta did it, and I was trained by her personally." Calisto countered as Sapientia then laughed some more.

"**We shall see the Creator shall not be defeated so easily this time around."** Sapientia said before he went on. **"May the Creator Jubileus Bless you!"** Sapientia called out while laughing at the Tri-Breed just before the Mother Phantasmaraneae jumped upward and ate Sapientia's head before returning back to Inferno.

The result of this due to the energy being cut it sent a burst to the sky and in turn the Paradiso Portal burst even further. IT rippled and cackled until I the end the portal exploded across the sky as the result. In turn the gate way to Paradiso vanished cutting off Jubielus's access to its heavenly power for her desired resurrection.

(Back with the River Spirits)

"So… do you think she did it?" The Easter Spirit asked as he looked to Hudson after they had saw what had happened to the portal.

"Not sure… I mean that thing was huge… and she was just a little girl in comparison." The Hudson River Spirit said as he looked to his old rival.

"Oh is that any way to speak about someone who helped you get your homes back?" Calisto was heard as the two looked and saw her laying back on a row boat clearly relaxing there. She had just come out of Purgatory and was hoping to relax for a bit before the next battle began.

"Di Immortales you did it!?" Hudson cried out in shock that Calisto pulled it off as she was holding the Trident of Sea God Poseidon.

"Yes I did and I'm in dire need of a ride back and if you help me get this back to Poseidon I'm sure the God of the Seas will owe you a favor." Calisto said as she wanted to cash in on the favor these two now owe her later thus she brought this up.

"Wait Poseidon owing us a favor?" The Easter Spirit asked as he looked to Hudson.

"We can use that favor to really clean up the pollution in the rivers." Hudson said before the two got their ugly asses moving.

"Welcome to the SS Eastern Hudson." Hudson said as he began to pull the boat.

"We are your captains for this maiden voyage ask and we shall deliver." Easter said as he pushed the boat while grabbing anything to use to keep Calisto entertained.

"Oh and they say it's hard to find such good help these days." Calisto said taking out a fashion Magazine and began to read it while the river Spirits pulled the row boat back to shore.

(Scene Break Shore)

"Thank you." Calisto said as she was back on shore after her water based battle with Sapientia.

"No problem just be sure to put in a good word with Poseidon, will you." Hudson said as Calisto nodded to the two river spirits.

"I'll see what I can do for not just head on home and bunker down." Calisto said as the two Spirits nodded and headed on back to their individual rivers. Calisto then turned her attention to the Empire State Building and saw the portal was now gone.

Calisto then scoffed a bit as she smirked to the Empire State and held her hand torts it. "Just you and me no Jubileus." Calisto said with a cocky smirk. "It's officially payback time." Calisto said with a sadistic grin.

"Calisto/Little one!" Came the voices of Bianca and Bayonetta as Calisto looked and saw the two running torts her.

"Bianca, Bayonetta." Calisto greeted as she looked to the two.

"I don't supposed you had something with that sky show earlier did you?" Bayonetta asked as it was a rhetorical question.

"Ah ha." Calisto jested pulling out the Trident swinging it side to side a bit.

"You got it." Bianca said as Calisto nodded in response.

"Yeah now we need to get to Olympus at the Empire State Building." Calisto said as she pointed to the building a bit of a ways from them.

"Well then we best hurry." Bayonetta said to which her two protégés nodded. They then sprinted torts the Empire State Building before jumping up a bit. When they did one by one the three turned into panther forms. Once they did they ran down the path with increased speed animal like speed leaving a trail of ebony black flowers in their wake.

(Meanwhile on Olympus with Mundus)

Mundus sat on the throne as he looked and saw how his foes were coming for him now. He smirked as his strength was returning to him and soon would be strong enough to strike back with vengeance against all of his enemies. Hercules shall be the last line of defense and this will give Mundus time to weaken his foes even further than before. It was just a waiting game now but his vision then returned to his prisoners. He saw them glaring at him as normal as they struggled to get free but knew they could not.

Mundus scoffed to them before returning to the throne but as he did he failed to miss Zeus and Poseidon's smirk. Hermes and Hestia had already began moving to get their forces to reclaim their domains. Hestia being Goddess of the Hearth used the flames to show Mundus what he wanted to see only at key points keeping him unaware of their plan for a counter attack.

Zeus hated to admit it but right now all their hopes were riding on those two Tri-Breeds, Poseidon's son, those Witches, and Dante with their gathered allies as well. Both Gods felt their Symbols of Powers were close now meaning that the quest party had retrieved the symbols. Poseidon would not and could not blame them for being late seeing as they were surprised as well by this attack. Thus it was only fair that they bided their time and waited for a chance to act and take back what was theirs on Olympus.

Soon the Trinity shall meet on the Mountain of Gods and in turn decide the fate of the world. But one must remember… Devils Never Cry and Angels Never Scream. AS for Gods… well that's for one to figure out on their own terms.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well finished the newest chapter finally. Now then everyone before leaving be sure to put in a review and as I always say ja-ne.


	16. Mission 16 Hercules, Angelo, Tri-Jackpot

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Well here we are Chapter 16 of my intended 20 chapter fic. Now then let's start this new chapter my readers.

(Start Evelyn)

Evelyn was almost upon the Empire State Building as she glared at it with an intent hatred upon it. She chose to favor her demonic power yet the Titan in her mixed with her demonic blood could not help but feel hatred against the Olympians. But that was from an age before Evelyn was born and had nothing to do with her or her ambition for power. As Evelyn walked she soon felt the ground shake and in turn a pull of lava began to form behind her.

Evelyn stopped and glared upon it as the Demon Spider Evan had blinded rose from the pool. As it rose it roared out as Evelyn turned to it her glare never leaving her features not even for a moment. **"I told you I'd be back to make you pay boy!"** The Demon roared in fury as it tried to find Evan's location.

Evelyn figured that Evan had a hand in this and opted to make quick work of this particular Demon here. She then gripped her Tartarus just as the Demon came at her. She then vanished in a split second and appeared atop the Demon's back. She was seen sheathing her sword from it as the blade slowly slid into the scabbard.

"**You… you are not the one I met."** The Demon spider gasped as he realized what Evelyn had done.

"No… I am not." Evelyn said as she slammed Tartarus into its sheath. When the Tartarus was fully sheathed in its scabbard the Demon's head soon fell apart thanks to Evelyn's speed.

(Replay)

AS the Demon charged at Evelyn everything moved in slow motion for her to which she opted to act. She charged at the Demon and proceeded to slashed at its face a few times as it came for the attack. She then jumped upward and slashed at his face and parts of his legs as well. From there she made a downward slash before jumping to his back and stabbed the neck slicing into it before pulling out. She then began to sheath her weapon as time resumed for her.

But as Evelyn walked she soon saw the building in her sights but before she could go further she was met with a red wall of demonic power. She glared at it knowing these things are damn impenetrable and are made between gaps suggesting a barrier stands in the way. Evelyn growled and just then demons shot up behind her standing in her weapons drawn ready to kill Sparda's Spawn.

(End Replay)

As Evelyn began to take her leave she looked back up to the Empire State Building getting very annoyed with all the foes she had to face. Either weaklings or pests who wanted a grab at power they were unworthy to. So once more she continued her path as she had a score to settle with her foes from the realms of Inferno and Paradiso. And Evelyn will make sure no one has the gall to stand in her way be it Angel or Demon.

(Scene Break with Evan's group)

"Come on we're almost there." Evan said as he ran over to the Empire State from a different street with his friends.

"We have to hurry before anything else shows up." Annabeth added as she ran as well.

"Agreed." Patty said as she looked to the others while also running.

Just then the group was stopped by a crimson red barrier of demonic energy blocking their path. "Oh what now?" Percy complained as Evan hit the barrier.

"Dammit a barrier meant to keep us out and whoever is there in." Evan said as he looked to his group.

"Great then it's a blockade." Annabeth said as she looked to the others.

"How are we supposed to get through?" Grover asked just before they heard the sound of Demons appearing with monsters.

"Let's… deal with these guys first before breaking the barrier." Evan said as he saw them all roaring and growling at the quest party.

"Yeah I can agree." Patty said as everyone drew forth their weapons ready for battle. In turn Percy roared and thus the group charged in to fight off their foes from the realm of Inferno.

(Scene Break with Calisto's group)

Calisto, Bayonetta, and Bianca arrived at a building top after using Witch Walk to run up a building side. Bayonetta lead the two as Calisto and Bianca landed behind her. "Well then seems we made it." Bayonetta said as the trio of Witches looked to the Empire State Building.

"Yeah not we can finish this." Calisto said ready to end it with Bianca nodding in agreement.

"Yeah." Bianca said but before they could go any further a Holy Barrier was erected before Angels showed up. "Oh come on!" Bianca said as Calisto rolled her eyes to this.

"Jeez don't you fuckers ever learn?" Calisto asked as she saw them all.

"It seems we have to give these naughty boys a right spanking little ones." Bayonetta said as she was ready to end these winged bastards.

"I agree." Calisto said as the four began to draw forth their guns ready to fight.

"Oh well then let's rock." Bianca said and thus the three Witches began to fight off the angels attack.

(Meanwhile over with Artemis group)

Lady and Jeanne were riding on their motorcycles with Artemis and Trish as their respective passengers. This made the travel easier for them as they made their way to Olympus. The Four Huntresses saw up ahead was their destination was just up ahead to which Artemis smirked to this.

"We're almost there!" Trish called out as they rode down the road.

"Then let's hurry up we don't want to miss the party now do we." Lady said as they rode on down the deserted roads.

"No we do not." Artemis agreed as she held on tight to Lady who was driving right now.

"Wait look out!" Jeanne called out as the two bikes skidded to a halt when a barrier appeared in their path.

"Dammit they erected a barrier." Artemis cursed as she saw this.

"We need a new plan." Lady said while taking off her helmet.

Just then they heard roaring and turned around to see a combination of Angels and Demons appearing behind them ready to kill them. "A plan we can make after dealing with all these bastards." Trish said as they saw their many foes.

"Not much of a choice in that regard." Artemis said as she saw them.

"Well then… lets rock." Jeanne said and thus the four huntresses charged into battle against the Angels and Demons. It was clear that this was going to be one Hell of a true heaven born party here.

(Scene Break with Dante Prior)

Dante was fighting his way through his demonic foes with his guns Ebony and Ivory and his sword the Rebellion. They were cannon fodder for Dante as he mowed through his foes with trained ease. As Dante made his way through he showed off why despite his kids being strong in their own rights you don't tangle with the old man without a death wish. He cheered as he fought on hacking and slashing with Rebellion and shooting his foes up with Ebony and Ivory.

As he fought on he jumped over a Demon and kicked its head with Gilgamesh splattering it over the pavement. Once he did that he jumped up and busted out Lucifer to which he began to stab every demon in his way pinning them down. After which he landed on the ground and busted out Pandora and proceeded to use the mobile mortar to annihilate the remaining devils roaming about. As Dante fought his way through he switched back over to Rebellion and sliced the head off the last demon smirking as its head rolled on the ground.

"Piece of cake." Dante said as he shouldered his father's keepsake Rebellion. Dante in turn sheathed his weapon and ran torts the Empire State Building. For him there was nary any puzzles he needed to solve which was an open change here. A lot of his adventured involved him having to find artifacts or keys and using them at the correct door. It also included activating mechanisms for bridges or that weird chess game even back in Fortuna. It was a wonder Dante wasn't smarter for all those puzzle solving stuff before.

As Dante ran down the streets he made quick work of any stragglers that tried attacking him. For Dante this was a piece of cake as he mowed through his demonic foes left and right. Dante smirked as he got through is foes with ease as he made his way to the steps of the Empire State. When Dante eventually arrived though he looked up and saw the building that laid home to Mt. Olympus.

"To think I was living not too far away from Gods." Dante said as he smirked to the skyline above. Just then a flash of lightning appeared right in front of the door while barriers appeared around them. Standing before Dante stood a large man, at least over 6 feet tall. He had a head of bright blonde hair and shinning blue eyes. He wore Greek armor, and sandals. His muscles were bulging so you could see the veins along his arms. He held a long deadly looking long sword. He had an evil smile on his face and in his eyes.

"Greetings Son of Sparda, I am the god Hercules." He said in a wicked voice a he smirked at Dante.

"Wait the Hercules?" Dante taunted a bit as he smirked a bit. "My kids looked up to you man… well you and Orion but that's another story." Dante said as he walked around as Hercules saw the way he moved. In turn they began to circle around each other sizing the other up.

"Oh is that so a pity then what I did to them." Hercules said as Dante heard him.

"Yeah found Evan after you beat him down with Mundus help." Dante said as Hercules heard this. "Needless to say the only one allows to smack around my kids are myself and their mom." Dante said as Hercules chuckled to him.

"So Dante Redgrave the Son of Sparda who went on to fathering the first children of Artemis." Hercules said as he was impressed with Dante here.

"Still I have to ask man why do all of this? I mean serving my families mortal enemy for starters and even after your father made you a god to boot." Dante said as he took out Ivory and spun it in his hand. "Gotta say man you Olympians have a shitty way of repaying your family." Dante said as he pointed Ivory at Hercules.

Hercules laughed to what Dante said as if it was some cruel yet humorous joke here. "Hahahaha foolish half-breed! The Olympians care nothing for us minor gods! It is time we got some recognition! All the Olympians are the same!" Hercules called out as he walked away. "I am the patron god of all heroes and yet here I find myself a glorified butler and gate keeper to the ancient lands." Hercules said as he began his sob story monologue. "I had heard the tale that lead to the birth of your children how you and Artemis bonded as you both traversed the Temen-Ni-Gru." Hercules said as he looked to Dante who didn't seem to be paying attention to him. "Sparda was my inspiration long ago but while his tales were filled with legends of his deeds. Of how he scaled the Demon World with nothing but his sword that carried his name my tales was of mediocracy." Hercules said as he glared at Dante.

"Oh do tell." Dante said as he pointed a finger upward. "I'd do like a good story." Dante said bowing a bit allowing his red duster to flutter a bit clearly taunting Hercules right now.

"While I was made to clean the Augean Stables your father had already aided in locking Argosax the Chaos away." Hercules began as he began to circle around Dante. "While your father saved the ancient people of Fortuna where they crowned him as their feudal lord I was sent to find an apple." Hercules ranted as Dante heard this. "Perhaps I managed to slay the Nemean Lion but in the end the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda a powerful Demon Warrior of Hell was treated with more respect than any Minor God! He was treated as a God to those of Fortuna and cities who he had saved in his time on this earth!" Hercules called out as he glared at Dante. "To this very day legends of Sparda are still spoken amongst the world of men while my story is faded to obscurity. Warped from its truth many times over for children, no one truly knowing the tale of Hercules." Hercules ranted as he glared at Dante.

"Ok have a problem with Walt go take it up with him buddy." Dante said as he walked to the side a bit ignoring Hercules and his current ranting session. "And can we get to the point already or at least a pit stop before then." Dante said as he wanted to get to the fighting here already.

"The point is that I was made into a glorified butler to the Olympians… at least until Lord Mundus found me." Hercules said as he looked to the sky where Mundus resided on Mt. Olympus. "He promised to me the reward long denied to me in exchange for my loyalty to him." Hercules said as Dante heard this. "When all I said and done I shall rule with a power of a true Olympian and the tales of Sparda shall be dust in the wind." Hercules said as Dante heard all the Minor God said.

"Yeah buddy good luck with that." Dante said as he knew the Minor God would fail in that regard. "Other than me and my kids we got maybe 2 or 3 other Sparda's out there." Dante taunted the Minor God serving to anger him further.

"Not for long when we hunt them down." Hercules said as he then leaned in close to Dante.

"You better step off buddy considering you're after my kids… I'm willing to give you a bit of a head start to run." Dante said he glared at Hercules who then smirked.

"And what can you possibly do to me Son of Spa-ARRGH." Hercules began only to be shot in the by Dante's wielding Ebony. Dante then spun back and fired at Hercules with Ivory before using both gun at once. Hercules was hit by each and everyone one of them before Dante landed not too far away from the God of Heroes.

"Tried to warn you." Dante said as he smirked to his Godly Opponent.

*Insert Marvel vs Capcom OST: Dante Battle Theme (Devil's Never Cry)

"Well then I suppose talk will have to end." Hercules said as the Gold Ichor of his blood flowed from where the bullets had hit.

"Well then this party is getting crazy! Let's rock!" Dante taunted as he then made a 'bring it on,' gesture. Hercules then charged at Dante with his massive sword raised to cut the Devil Hunter down to size. But of course Dante dodged it with ease as he smirked to Hercules. The two in turn began to swing their swords at each other as the metals of Rebellion met the Celestial Bronze of Hercules sword. Sparks flew as they continued to do battle with each other. Dante then jumped back and switched to Pandora that was now in its Chakram form. From there Dante threw it at Hercules before he could react disarming him of his massive sword.

Hercules scoffed and punched his fists together as Dante decided to return the favor to the God. "Bless my soul Herc is on a roll." Dante taunted as Hercules remembered that retched Disney Move for Drooling Toddlers.

Hercules charged at Dante while he had switched over to Gilgamesh for this bit. The two charged at each other and in turn their fists collided creating a shockwave as the result of the collision. The two then proceeded to start punching each other as their fists kept colliding with each other from this brawl. Dante then jumped away and switched to Lucifer before he began to throw the ethereal swords at the Minor God.

Hercules seeing this began to run and avoid the blades being thrown at him. He saw his weapon and made a Bee-Line for the blade. Once he got to it he grabbed the handles and pulled it out before sending it at Dante. Dante saw it and dodged the weapon with ease with a spin. During his spin he had drawn Ebony and Ivory and shot at Hercules who responded by pulling up his shield. Dante saw this and then charged at Hercules switching over to Gilgamesh once more.

Once there he send powerful punches at Hercules Shield and after a bit he managed to break his defenses. Dante then sent a powerful spin kick to his foe and thus sent him flying from it. As Hercules flew across the ground he hit a building side and broke it when he crashed into the building. Dante smirked at his foe only to dodge a large car thrown his way. Dante saw from the smoke Hercules charging him like a bull ready to ram into him. Dante saw this and charged back at him smirking all the way through this charge. Once they were at each other Dante flipped over Hercules and used Gilgamesh to kick him in the back sending him flying once more. Once this happened Hercules dug his massive arms into the ground and stopped his flight with his brute force alone.

He growled before he saw his sword and took hold of his powerful weapon once more. The Devil Hunter smirked at Hercules who was glaring at his foe before they in turn charged at each other. Their blades met and in turn it became a struggle of strength between the fighters. "So Herc did you go the distance and found the place where you belong yet?" Dante taunted even further causing even more rage to erupt from the Patron of Heroes.

Hercules roared at Dante and tried to force him to submit as the Devil Hunter held his own with ease. The two then pushed each other back as Dante then took out Ebony and Ivory. He then began to fire his guns off at Hercules who was forced to hide behind his shield for defense. But Dante then used Gilgamesh and managed to force him out of his shield. Dante didn't end it there as he then tackled Hercules and pushed him to the nearest wall. He knew only Celestial Bronze can due a number on them but the metals of his Devil Arms and his guns prove to be up to the needed tasks. Once Dante got him pinned he used Gilgamesh to send a flurry of punches at Hercules chest and gullet until the wall behind Hercules broke from the force. Hercules fell through until Dante had him pinned and proceeded to tear off some of his armor as the result before jumping off the Fallen Heroic God.

As Hercules began to get back up he growled at Dante spitting out some of the Ichor that got into his mouth showing Dante may have broken a rib or two. "Damn you." Hercules called out until from above an arrow flew and hit Hercules in the back causing him even more pain.

"Dante!" Zoe was heard as Dante looked and saw a familiar face.

"Hey Zoe long time no see!" Dante called as Zoe stood atop a building nearby.

"Dante the barrier is keeping the others out we need to bring it down!" Zoe called out as Dante nodded to him.

"Way ahead of you!" Dante called out as he knew the barrier had shown up just before Hercules had done so. "There should be a focus point nearby hit it fast!" Dante called out as he then pointed Rebellion at Hercules. "I'll keep Herc here busy!" Dante called out as he smirked at his foe.

Zoe nodded and began to make her way to where the focus spot of the barrier was as Dante saw what Zoe had done for him. "Damn her." Hercules cursed as he had honestly hoped Zoe would agree with his sentiments for betraying all of Olympus. But alas that would not be so and thus he needed to deal with the Demons Spawn.

The battle began once more as Dante started out with his Stinger move and with a roar stabbed his blade at Hercules. Dante's power caused Hercules to be pushed back from it before he followed it up by sending Lucifer's blades at him. This time the attacks hit him dead on before Hercules could raise his shield to block it.

Dante then smirked and with Rebellion shouldered he snapped his left hand causing the blades to go off like explosives. Hercules cried out in pain from it as he was hit hard from that attack. "I'm not done yet!" Hercules roared out causing the smoke to part as it seems he was tougher then he looked.

"Well not only do they make'em big where you come from but tough boot." Dante taunted as he saw the Patron God of Heroes and how strong he was.

"Yes but I too must confess Son of Sparda nary had I met an opponent who can truly challenge me." Hercules said to which Dante smirked to his powerful foe.

"Well glad to be that guy then." Dante said as he was ready for Round 2 of their fight to continue with Rebellion at the ready over his right shoulder.

(With Zoe)

Zoe found the barrier source and took out a hunting dagger. She knew it would require her to get up close and personal to it and knew what to expect. She then took roared out and stabbed at the eye part of the totem and in turn the entire thing exploded blasting her back from it. Zoe hit the wall knocking the air out of her but none the less she was ok.

When this happened Zoe got back up coughing a bit but saw that the barrier was down. Now it was just up to Dante to get Hercules to see reason once more.

(Dante vs Hercules)

The two glared down at each other when they saw the barriers around the area vanished and in turn allowing the others on through. From one Path Evan, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover came through. From above Calisto, Bayonetta, and Bianca jumped down joining them. Finally from the last path Artemis, Jeanne, Lady, and Trish came through.

"Well behold an audience to see the Son of Sparda fall at long last." Hercules said as Dante saw this.

"Dad!" Evan called out as Annabeth heard this.

"Wait that's your father?!" Annabeth called out as she saw who he was facing in battle. "He needs to get out of there he's facing Hercules." Annabeth said as Percy was shocked to hear this.

"Wait that's Hercules?!" Percy asked as he remembered seeing him before. "So he really." Percy trailed off realizing that Hercules had betrayed Olympus and everyone who had looked up to him.

"We need to get him out of there!" Annabeth called out only for Artemis to stop her.

"That shall not be necessary." Artemis said as she looked to Annabeth.

"Milady Artemis." Annabeth greeted as she saw the Goddess of the Hunt the mother of Evan and Calisto here. "Dante has this covered." Artemis said as she looked to the fight.

"Appreciate the thought little girl but I was just about to finish up here." Dante said as he looked to the foe as Annabeth saw the way he said it.

'So that's where they get it from.' Annabeth thought as she saw Dante must have passed down his cocky attitude to his two tri-breed children.

"DIE!" Hercules roared charging in with his sword only for Dante to block it with Rebellion. "I will have what was denied of me!" Hercules roared in fury against Dante.

"Yeah maybe next year if you're a good boy." Dante said as he then began to channel his demonic power. Dante then pushed Hercules back before he slashed upward with Rebellion cleaving off Hercules left arm up to his elbow. Hercules roared in pain as his arm was sliced off leaving a stump spewing Gold Ichor from where his arm used to reside on him. The arm fell off and rolled away before turning to dust leaving the Shield/Gauntlet behind.

Hercules slashed down at Dante who then used Gilgamesh to block the attack with ease. Hercules was wide eyed at this before Dante pushed him off and kicked him away to the wall breaking it. "How?" Hercules gaped as he saw what was happening right now.

"Like any god you got cocky." Dante said as he smirked to his foe. "You were so wanting to be a true Olympian you lost sight of what made you a God to begin with." Dante said as he got ready to finish this. "Now it's time to send you home." Dante said as he got ready to charge Hercules.

"No… I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Hercules roared in fury ready to end this.

"Too late." Dante said before he roared in fury and charged at Hercules with Rebellion pointed out. Hercules was forced to block the attack with his sword as he tried his best to keep Dante at bay. Olympian and Demonic power did battle as Dante roared out against his foe. Their power created a shockwave as Dante and Hercules roared at each other attempting to best the other in battle. But it seems fate had other plans as Hercules went wide eyed when he saw a crack appear on the blade of his Celestial Weapon. The blade then shattered as Dante charged in and ran Hercules through with his sword. Dante of course wasn't trying to kill him just make him give up as the Gold Ichor flowed out of his stab wound curtesy of his Devil Arm.

*End OST

Dante then pulled out and jumped away from Hercules as he fell to the ground allowing his Golden Olympian Blood to pool on the ground. "And stay down!" Dante said pointing at the beaten God.

"Daddy!" Came the voice of Calisto as Dante looked and ended up catching his Dante seeking missile of a daughter. Of course he nearly fell over his feet as she had gotten stronger since she was dropped off at Camp.

"Jeez Calisto either I'm getting older or you've gotten fatter." Dante said to which Calisto glared at her father.

"No Dante." Artemis said as she walked in. "Seems while you were gone your children got their Devil Triggers." Artemis said proud of both of them.

"So Demonic Puberty great as if normal puberty wasn't bad enough." Dante said as a joke but he was proud of them… then it hit him. "Damn I missed a lot." Dante said as the only way they could have gotten it is if something awoken the twins demonic powers.

"You know meeting you Dante." Annabeth said while walking in and giving Dante a skeptical look. "I can see where the twins get your personalities from." Annabeth said as Dante looked to her.

"And you are?" Dante asked to which Annabeth fixed herself.

"Annabeth daughter of Athena." Annabeth introduced as Dante nodded to the demi-god.

"Still Dad you wiped the floor with Hercules!" Evan called out as Percy then gained a saddened look.

"Yeah I did." Dante said as he smirked to this.

"But still." Percy said as Bayonetta then spoke up.

"Come now no need for tears yet." Bayonetta said as she walked in with Bianca. "From what I've seen it looks like our dear friend Hercules felt underappreciated amongst those on Mt. Olympus." Bayonetta said as she looked to the group around her.

"Dammit." Hercules was heard as he began to get back on his feet. All eyes were on him as he saw the many foes surrounding him the loser the fool. "How can I have lost?" He growled out getting his feet back under his weight.

"You lost your way it's that simple Herc." Dante taunted as he looked to Hercules.

"Regardless I am not done yet." He growled as he got to a standing potion. "I still have an ace for such an occasion." Hercules said as dark storm clouds began to gather around the Empire State Building. In turn three red lights appeared in them lights that Dante and Artemis were most familiar with.

"Mundus." Dante growled as he looked to see Mundus image in the sky much like it was in Mallet Island.

"Lord Mundus power sublime grant me this request grant me more power. Grant me the power to slay your foes and I shall give you all that I am." Hercules cried out to Mundus as the Demon Emperor began to channel forth the needed power.

AS the power formed Artemis realized this wasn't like with Griffon who Mundus had gladly sacrificed many years ago. No it reminded her of the power that corrupted Vergil… of Nelo Angelo. If that was the case Hercules would be no more being both willing and able. Her only shot… was to redirect the power to someone unwilling for it.

"Hercules move!" Artemis cried out charging straight in to Hercules.

"Milady!" Zoe cried out as the twins and Dante saw this.

"Artemis!" Dante called out trying to stop her.

"Mom!" The twins cried out doing the same as their father.

But it seemed for many time slowed down as Artemis got to Hercules while Mundus sent the power down to where Hercules was. In turn the power struck creating a blast of it around them blasting Dante and the twins back from the powerful strike. They slid or rolled on the ground while all the others managed to shield themselves from the blast of power. Nearby they saw Hercules was pushed out of the way which meant he was no longer the target of Mundus' infusion of demonic power.

"No!" He cried out but would soon be biting his foot when he saw what it did to Artemis.

The smoke cleared to show Artemis surrounded by demonic power as she was struggling to keep it at bay or remove it completely. It seems whatever Mundus did to her she could only hold it back for so long. "G-Get back!" Artemis cried out as the power flowed through her very being. "I… **I can't…** holt it back." She cried out as her voices shifted between her normal voice and a demonic voice.

In turn she began to rise in the air and roared in fury as the power formed around her. "Lady Artemis!" Zoe cried out and in turn she was horrified with a twister of demonic power was shown about. It then blasted everyone back as it began to die down. Once the smoke cleared Artemis was replaced by a new foe standing before them. In her place was, a female being clad in Ebony black Dark Armor with horns built into it that curved upward. The Luthia's position switched to her left hip showing it was in fact Artemis in there but her bow was turned into a wrist mounted crossbow on her left arm. Her armor appeared to be a female version of Nelo Angelo cape included but unlike Nelo Angel her horns had stag horns mixed with it. Her shoulder pads had a feather like design akin to hawks while the rest had a minor wolf motif to the armor.

As she stood up Mundus chuckled as he saw what he had begot here. **"Very well… Go forth Lunaria Angelo… wipe them out."** Mundus ordered before he vanished back into the darkness.

Lunaria Angelo breathed hard as her soulless white eyes glared at her foes who were ready for a battle. In turn she roared out in fury releasing a burst of corrupted Olympian power as Zoe felt her strength wane from it.

"No…" Zoe said as Dante looked ready to jump in.

"Why did I have to give the kid Yamato?" Dante asked as he glared at the new Angelo here.

As Dante was about to go for round two he found Elysium and Calisto's swords blocking his path. "Dad let us handle this." Evan said as he looked to his father.

"If there is anyone she'll fight to not harm it's us." Calisto said as she was working on a hunch before smirking to Evan. "Well me more than Evan." Calisto joked as Dante saw this and smirked a bit.

"Ok how do you plan to split Angel and Artemis up?" Dante asked but before he could attack Lunaria Angelo charged in ready for battle.

"Look out!" Lady cried out only for the weapon to be stopped by a third blade. Lunaria Angelo was knocked back as one of the devil horns on her armor was sliced clean off. The looked to where it came from before eyes fell to a lamp post above them.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Intrusion

"Evelyn." Calisto gasped as she saw Evelyn had finally arrived.

"I knew she would show up." Zoe said as she had hoped and was rewarded for it.

"I have come to retrieve power belonging to me and to settle scores." Evelyn said as she then pointed the Tartarus at Artemis. "The power you reject will be mine." Evelyn said before she jumped down and joined Evan and Calisto. When she landed she pointed the Tartarus at Evan's neck as he saw his rival doing this.

"Look at you… making a big dramatic entrance and stealing our spotlight." Evan said as he approached Evelyn.

"Seriously no need to be a show stealer this isn't your quest Evelyn." Calisto added as she looked to the other Tri-breed.

"Well." Evelyn began with a chuckle as the horn she cut off was on the ground right now. "You don't possibly believe that your mother or Mundus deserves to be our main event now do you?" Evelyn said as when she mentioned Artemis she flung the horn at her and smirked as it hit her.

*End OST

"Now that you mention it… your right." Evan said as he shouldered Elysium.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Arkham Battle 2

Evelyn then flicked her Tartarus to the side hold while Calisto took out her guns for this. The three began to make their way to their shared opponent as Lunaria saw this. She growled and roared at her foes as they approached ready to slaughter them while the real Artemis inside did her best to make this monster hold back its power.

"Lunaria Angels you should come to realize you now face the might of three Sparda's two who carry the blood of Gods and one who carries the blood Titans." Evelyn said as he pointed an accusing finger at her foe.

"Don't know if you can hear us in their mom but this is going to hurt me a whole lot more then it's going to hurt you and that me really hoping for that outcome." Evan said as he pointed Elysium at Lunaria Angelo.

"Evan, Evelyn shall we iterate?" Calisto asked to which Evelyn smirked to the two and focused.

"Let's rock." Evelyn said before using Tartarus to move Elysium so she can charge in. Even and Evelyn charged in first going down opposing sides from each other while Calisto herself went down the middle. Thus began the battle of the three Tri-Breeds vs the Goddess of the Moon warped by the power of demons forced upon her by the Demon Emperor.

Calisto and Evelyn followed Even's lead on this as Evan and Evelyn began slashing at Angelo with their swords. Angelo of course managed to meet both of them blow to blow as she was powerful in her own rights here. Calisto of course jumped in firing her guns at her foe before she jumped up and wrapped herself around Angelo's head. Once she did this Calisto flipped the Demoness over before Evan and Evelyn came in.

The two began to hack and slash at the Goddess turned Demon before she fell back to the ground hard. Once this happened Evelyn passed by the demoness with Tartarus drawn and in turn many slash marks appeared on their shared opponent's body. After which Lunaria roared and began firing at arrow bolts at her foes who either dodged or deflected them as the ranged weapons attack came in. The two then used their blades weapons and stabbed at her knocking her back hard.

Lunaria then got back on her feet and took out a demonic horn of sorts and blew into it. The result was a demonic screech that show down bolts of lightning to the ground. From there demons began to rise from the ground and began roaring and hissing at the trio. Evelyn then came in and began break dancing between them while firing off her guns hitting all of them at once. Once she got through she struck a pose and if there was a camera its shutters would be going off in response.

When Calisto finished her part Evan and Evelyn charged in and sliced through their foes who didn't get offed by Evelyn's attack. Once they got past them they all fell down dead with blood spewing out while also turning to ash. Once the grunts were gone Lunaria Angels charged back in and swung her sword about creating a powerful demonic shock wave as she did so. The trio were pushed back a bit but not enough for anything major to occur.

In turn the battle progressed as Evan and Evelyn began hacking and slashing at Lunaria Angelo who fired off more bolts at her foes. She then jumped back and tried to shoot at Calisto who was charging at her. From there Calisto dodged the attack and activated Witch Time as Evan was mid fire and Evelyn was sending out her summoned swords at Lunaria Angelo. From there with Witch Time Calisto began another onslaught of attacks on her possessed mother who both Evan and Calisto knew was holding back here. Once Witch Time ended Lunaria Angelo felt the force of Calisto's attacks before being hit by a combination of Evan's bullets and Evelyn's summoned words. It didn't end there as Lunaria Angelo was knocked back by the triple pronged attack from her foes uniting together to defeat the powerful foe. Once she hit the car nearby Evan and Evelyn came in passed by her with a cross slash with their swords. Calisto then followed it up with her wicked weave punch that sent the possessed Goddess of the hunt into the ground with her indent.

The trio then got back together and glared at their opponent who seemed to be on her last leg now. "Let her have it!" Evan called out and in turn the group went at her. Evelyn began by sending her summoned blades at Lunaria Angelo pinning her down with them. From there Evan came in with his needle attack accompanied by a mighty roar before he ended it with his Drive attack. After which Calisto came in and began hitting her possessed mother with her Wicked Weave in successive flurry at her ready to end this fight sooner rather than later.

She then reared back her right fist as the Wicked Weaved mirrored as the possessed Goddess went wide eyed in response to this move. "GO!" Calisto roared out sending their foe flying back from the force of the attack. The two then jumped back as they were far from done with this fight as they got ready for the Triple Sparda Tri-Breed Climax attack.

"Final rush!" Evelyn called out as it was time to end this fight.

*End OST

"Ready sis?" Evan asked as Calisto smirked to him.

"Bro I was fucking born ready." Calisto nodded as she was more than ready to end this.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: M-19 End (Jackpot)

Evan and Evelyn were the first two to go in as they swung their swords at Lunaria Angelo. The Goddess forcibly turned Demon saw this and used the Luthia to block the Tartarus and her crossbow arm to block the Elysium. The two struggled for a moment until the Angelo blasted both of the Tri-Breeds back. In doing so Calisto jumped in and used a Wicked Weave Kick against the mind controlled Goddess of Virgins. Elysium and Tartarus spun in the air but Evan and Evelyn were already ready. The two them jumped up as Evan instead of taking Elysium took the Tartarus instead. The same could be said for Evelyn and the Elysium.

Dante saw the whole thing and grinned as it was like seeing himself and his elder brother Vergil all over again. The two landed and began to swing their swords at Lunaria Angelo. Evelyn wielded it with trained ease as one could easily tell a bit of Evan's combat style was mixed in with Evelyn's when it comes to the Tartarus. On the opposing side Evan held the Tartarus much like he would the Elysium if it was a Katana weapon. After a few slashes with it he ended up holding he blade in a reverse grip as their combined attacks had knocked back Lunaria Angelo.

The Goddess turned demon roared in pain as well as a bit of gratitude as she drew in more of her own power to hold herself back just a little bit longer. Calisto joined the two as she had her twin swords out while standing between her brother and her newly discovered cousin from Vergil. The trio charged at the Angelo with Evan swinging the Tartarus in a reverse grip while Evelyn went for a stab motion. From there though Calisto went for a spin attack and in turn the trio passed by their foe who was now on her last legs of this fight. The Trio landed next to each other as they were about ready to put this fight to rest and move on to the bigger pray. Evan and Evelyn then tossed their swords back to their rightful owners and got ready to end this fight here.

Part of Lunaria Angelo's face cracked before shattering and revealing Artemis under it as her eyes and face showed he was still fighting off Mundus control. She looked to her children and her newly discovered niece through Dante and gave them a look. "Do it." She gritted out to which they didn't need to be told twice.

Evan then took out Hunter and Slayer spinning them in his hands as he knew what to do to win this fight. A light shined at the center of Lunaria Angelo's chest showing where they need to hit to split the two apart. Lunaria Angelo roared in fury before she sent a bolt at Evan's hand knocking Slayer out of it and into Evelyn's hand. In turn all three Tri-Breeds now had guns that were pointed at Angelo.

The trio proceeded to look at each other as Evan smirked a bit while Calisto grinned a big toothy. Hell the moment was made better as even Evelyn herself began to smile a bit to this small scene here.

"I suppose I'll try it your way for once." Evelyn said as she looked to her allies.

"You girls thinking what I'm thinking?" Evan asked as he smirked to his sister and cousin.

"Oh hell yeah." Calisto said as she was all in for this bit.

Angelo tried to get back up but at this point this fight was game set and match. Evan and Evelyn were soon standing back to back as Evelyn held gun named Slayer in a side grip atop of the gun named Hunter. Calisto then joined in a she spun under the two and held her guns with the ones her brother and Cousin were holding.

"JACKPOT!" They all called out before firing off their guns. The four bullets were infused with the powers of their demonic, Olympian, Titan, and Umbran energies and when they mixed together they hit the glowing spot on Lunaria Angelo's chest. The Goddess who was forcibly turned into a Demon roared in pain and agony before she fell on her back reeling in pain.

*End OST

Evelyn then tossed Evan back his gun before charging at the beaten Angelo with Tartarus at the ready for the next bit. With a mighty roar Evelyn stabbed Lunaria Angelo in the chest where the glow was brightest. "Heavy Chain, the does freeze thy bones around!" Evelyn roared out as the glow began to glow stronger with a silver power.

As everyone ran in to check the power burst forth creating a large smokescreen around the area. Luckily no one was hurt as Evelyn used Tartarus to slash the smoke away. Once the smoke cleared the group saw Evelyn getting off the Angelo which was now gone and in its place was Artemis herself.

"Lady Artemis!" Zoe called out as in turn everyone began to gather around her.

"Hey! Hey give her some air!" Dante called out as they all gathered around.

Artemis of course moaned in pain as bit as she looked about and saw save for Hercules and Evelyn everyone was here for her wellbeing. "So… this is what it looks like to have true friends and family who care for you." Artemis said with a small smile as she saw everyone who was here.

"She's ok." Jeanne said as Bianca sighed in relief here.

"We still have a bigger problem here." Evan said as he looked to the Empire State Building.

"Yeah the only ones who can get into Olympus are Demi-Gods and actual Gods." Dante said as he looked to his kids.

"Then you know what we plan to do right?" Evan asked as Dante shrugged to this.

"Yeah right now Artemis is in no condition to fight so not much of a choice until Apollo gets here." Dante said to which the group nodded to this plan.

"Wait!" Artemis called out as she then looked to Evelyn.

Evelyn glared at her in which Evan got the clue. "We can use your help Evelyn." Evan said as he glared at his rival here. "After all I doubt your pride will let you let me get offed by Mundus or let him get away with playing you." Evan added to which Evelyn smirked to her cousin.

"Point taken." Evelyn said as she looked to the group.

"Then we have a quest to finish." Percy said knowing that they now had the Trident and the Master Bolt to return. They also had to take the Helm of Darkness back from Mundus and make sure it gets returned to Hades himself.

"Then we're all in agreement here." Annabeth said as this was the case.

"If you kids are going up there you're going to need an edge." Dante said as Trish agreed before taking out the Sparda. Artemis also knew and grabbed the Luthia from her side where it rested. Evan took the Sparda and felt its power pulse in his hand while Evelyn took the Luthia offered by Artemis herself. The two felt the powers in these swords and what made it more evident was when their reflections in the blades showed different images to the two Tri-Breeds.

"Ok remember both of you those are loners so I want them back ASAP." Dante said to which Evelyn scoffed to him.

"We shall see." Evelyn said and thus sheathed the sword on her back much like how Evan did with the Sparda in hand.

In turn the Three Tri-Breeds with Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Patty looked to the path before them ready to move. "Well one this is for sure." Evan said as the group knew what he was going to say as the made their way to the Empire State Building. "This is going to be one Hell of a Party!" He called out once they were at the door and proceeded to kick the door down. Mundus and Jubileus better be afraid because today they have messed with the wrong hunters and they were going to collect the dues their owed.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here we are the newest Chapter is finished so start leaving me reviews folks. I also hope you all enjoyed this chapter and until next time folks Ja-Ne.


	17. Mission 17 Empire State Climb

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Well here it is Chapter 17 at long last let us begin this story folks.

(Start Empire State Building Lobby)

Evan, Calisto, Evelyn, Grover, Annabeth, Percy, and Patty ran into the building and saw the security guard there for it. They then ran up to him and opted to give him the old song and dance for it as he was clearly trying to hide. "We need to get to the 600th floor of the building." Annabeth said as she ran over to him.

"Um… there isn't a floor like that." He said as Evan growled a bit before charging in and pointing Hunter at the guards head.

"Dude we're trying to get up to Olympus, save Zeus and Poseidon, return their symbols of power, take back Hades Symbol of power, and oh stop the bitch and asshole about to end the world so give us the fucking key and get out of our fucking way." Evan growled as the man put his hands up in response.

"Ok I get it but I can't the demons and angels destroyed the elevator only Mundus and Jubileus and their followers can get through now." He said to which Evelyn glared at him.

"Is there a back-up elevator?" Evelyn asked as she glared at the man.

"Y-yes but it's at the top floor but it hasn't been used in years and is out of service." He said to which Evelyn scoffed to this.

"I can handle that." She said as Calisto took the key in response.

Once they had what they needed, they left the man be as he hid under his desk to try and hide from the demons and the angels attacking the city. "Ok I got a plan." Calisto said as she spoke up. "We need to attack from three points while making sure Evelyn isn't dragged into Limbo or anything." Calisto said as she looked to them.

"So you saying we need to head into Limbo and Purgatory and guard Evelyn while Percy, Patty, Grover, and Annabeth cover her in Chaos." Evan said as Calisto nodded.

"You got it." Calisto said as Evan nodded to her.

"I got Limbo." Evan said as he got ready to be sent in.

"Obviously and I have Purgatory." Calisto said as she was the Umbra Witch of the Group and thus can open portals to either or easily.

"Limbo? Purgatory?" Percy asked to which Evan spoke up.

"Their dimensions that exist between Chaos, Inferno, and Paradiso. Limbo exists between Chaos and Inferno while Purgatory exists between Chaos and Paradiso." Evan explained as he looked to them. "Their basically access ways between the trinity to get into Chaos." Evan said as Calisto got ready to send Evan into Limbo. "Other than Witches or those with demonic blood seers, psychics, and those with a form of clear sight can see into Purgatory and Limbo otherwise you need special glasses to do it." Evan explained as they all understood.

"So in other words while the rest of us have to fight our way up one of the largest buildings in the world you two have to fight your way through mirror versions of the tower to get to the top am I right?" Percy asked to which Calisto smirked.

"That's right he can be taught!" Calisto joked as Evan then spoke up.

"We'll meet up top Evelyn don't die, don't kill my friends, and don't let them die." Evan warned as he looked to his rival who then scoffed at Evan.

"Then you stay alive." She said as thus Calisto was ready.

"Evan over here." Calisto said as traced her right index finger on the ground creating the crest for the Rift.

"Got it." Evan said as he went to the portal. "Well here we go." Evan said as he was going to enter Limbo after so many years. It was then the room began to shake as Evan looked confused for a moment. His friends didn't notice it as they began to vanish one by one. It wasn't long until the doors blasted apart as the ground began to shake beneath his feet. In turn Evan had to dodge Furniture, statues, and even the elevator itself as they flew around.

The ground began to rumble even more violently as Evan cried out in shock when the ground began to go downward. Evan held on tightly as the floor expanded and descended while the entire room and most likely the building itself began to shift and change from it. Evan held onto the ground as he tried to brace through the shift while it happened around him.

It wasn't much longer until it was done and by then Evan saw he was now lower than the ground floor right. "Oh come on!" Evan cried out as he looked up and didn't see his friends there.

"Evan!" Calisto's voice echoed as Evan looked up. "Evan where did you go!?" She cried out as Evan rolled his eyes and shot upward with his guns. When he did so Evelyn yelped in shock as did Percy and Patty as they narrowly avoided the bullets he shot.

"I'm down here!" Evan called out as he looked upward.

"How'd you get down there?" Calisto joked as Evan glared at her.

"Very funny!" Evan countered as he looked upward with a glare to his sister.

"Need help?" She called back to which Evan had a response.

"No I'm good I'll meet you guy's top side." Evan called out and thus Calisto understood.

"Got it!" She called out and thus Evan looked around to see many platforms around him.

"Now then… let's do this." Evan said as he knew he had to travel through Limbo to get to the rift at the top floor up above. As he walked though it didn't take long for Corvus, Fenrir, and Furfur to come out as they walked besides their boss and friend, Evan.

"**What's the plan boss man?"** Corvus asked as he looked to Evan who smirked.

"We need to get top side so we climb and fight off any fuckers that get in our way." Evan said as he looked to Corvus.

"_**Understood."**_ Fenrir said while Furfur nodded to their group's leader. The group of four began to traverse through Limbo as Evan wondered why this shit place was still around.

Oh right for all of grandad Sparda's power even he knew to remove Limbo would disrupt the Trinity with cataclysmic results. As much as he hated Limbo he was just glad his dad scared the demons enough to let them know not to pull him into this realm. Plus Rodin was a help there so bonus. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the edge with a gap to the next platform being too large for them to cross.

"Dammit." Evan cursed as he saw this. "Anyone got any ideas?" Evan asked as he looked to them but Furfur then stepped up.

He then swung his arm to another spot allowing the arm to stretch and grapple onto it. He then pulled it out and thus he created a path for them to traverse. With the path now made Furfur looked to them and smiled a bit as Evan smiled back.

"Good demon." Evan said as they could not continue down their path here.

"**Come on we gotta keep moving!"** Corvus called out as he flew down the path as Furfur kept adding more to keep building their path.

"Way ahead of you birdbrain!" Evan called out chasing after the Demon Bird with Fenrir following close behind the hunter. But it wasn't long until they arrived at the edge to find their path impassible. "Crap." Evan cursed as he saw this situation before him.

"**Wait leave this to me and the fur ball."** Corvus said as he and Fenrir got ready to move out.

Corvus charged off the edge and began to produce an aura of sorts around himself. Once he did so he flapped his wings causing the aura to be left behind at a latching spot of sorts. Once he did so Fenrir charged to Evan and in turn the two began to share Demonic Power. In doing so they then charged off the ledge and appeared at the spot Corvus had marked. They repeated the move as it was clear Corvus and Fenrir acted as a sort of duo like this.

Once they landed on the next platform Evan was grinning big time at what they just did. "Heh nice!" Evan said flicking his shoulders a bit thus fixing his coat.

*Insert Devil May Cry 1 OST: Public Enemy

But as they got to the platform it wasn't long until something began to happen. **"GET HIM!"** As those words were spoken they appeared on the walls just as Demons akin to Porcelain Dolls shot from the ground via a black ink like substance. As they shot out of the ground they roared in fury and rage as they began to surround the group ready to kill them a Sparda.

"Great the locals." Evan said as he saw the demons. "Was starting to wonder when you jerks would show up." Evan said as he then got ready for some actions. "Alright then let's do this." Evan said doing a few test punches and then made a, bring it on, gesture to the Demons surrounding him.

"**Been waiting for this!"** Corvus called out releasing a burst of electricity while laughing manically.

In turn Evan took out Elysium and began to once more hack and slash his way through his opponents. Corvus flew around and provided aid as he sent out bolts of electricity to cause some damage to these demonic bastards. Fenrir jumped up and began to use his ice to create a wheel of frozen death with his body. As Fenrir launched himself at the attackers he caused many of them some damage. Furfur jumped in and swung his arms wildly as he helped fight his way through the Demons.

Clearly this group of four was making quick work of the Demons as they showed them their combined might made them unbeatable to their opponents. It wasn't long until Demons with shields appeared to which Furfur smashed them with his arms destroying their shields. Following it up Evan jumped back into the Frey and began slashing them up before performing a spin kick sending them tumbling off the ledge. "Have a nice fall!" Evan called out as he smirked down to his foe. He then took Hunter and shot a devil in the head before it could get an attack in on the young Tri-breed.

Corvus flew around sending down bolts of electricity laughing maniacally all the way. "I like my dumbass barbequed!" He laughed as he continued to fly.

Fenrir then bit down on the neck of another Devil and mauled it all the while growling. Once he did so he jumped back and roared out becoming like a blizzard freezing many demons in their feet as he passed by each of them. Once Fenrir was done he growled at his foes ready for more. The group continued the fight as Furfur then smashed a Demon into paste before Evan jumped over his shoulder. Once he did so he slashed through a flyer before Corvus grabbed him in his talons. Corvus then slung Evan forth where he then slashed a larger Demon back with Elysium.

Once Evan did this he crouched down and allowed Fenrir to jump off his back and in turn spin like a wheel of icy death. Fenrir then charge at the demon and finished it off by blasting it off the ledge where it blasted out allowing Corvus to gather up the Red Orbs rewards. "Piece of cake." Evan said as he saw his foe was beaten thanks to this.

*End OST

"_**Come on we need to keep moving."**_Fenrir said as they in turn kept up their pace knowing they had a destination to get to. Once they did so they arrived at what appeared to be the main lobby area of the Empire State Building.

When they got to the Limbo version of the lobby area Evan shrugged and began to run down the hall. The group of four took care of any demons that came there way as he knew the others had gone on ahead of Devil Hunter. **"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"** Limbo roared out blocking Evan's path as Evan rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on!" Evan called out as Furfur then walked over to the wall. "What now big guy?" Evan asked only to be surprised when Furfur found a weak spot in the wall and smashed it creating a path for them.

Furfur then made a smiley face of sorts as Evan saw this and smirked. "Good boy." Evan said as he went through the path with Corvus and Fenrir following after their newly appointed boss.

The group had to fight their way through more Demons but made quick work of them as Evan knew Limbo was there home field. It wasn't long until the four got to another Elevator to which they all looked to each other and shrugged. Better than taking the stairs it seems as they stepped in and got into the Elevator.

"**Careful to go up boss! Otherwise you're going to Hell!"** Corvus laughed just before he, Fenrir, and Furfur returned to Evan's duster so he can get into the Elevator. Once Evan was in he pressed a button and proceeded to wait.

(Later inside the Elevator)

"Ok just gotta go up five stories and be done… yeah easy enough." Evan said as he rode the Elevator with his only company being his gear, the demon minions he had, and the Elevator music. No problem no problem at all for the hunter. Evan whistled to the tune of the music as he waited for the ride to end as Fenrir came out and began to paste back and forth getting impatient now.

Evan then sighed in frustration as he knew this was going to be a long ride now as he looked to Fenrir. "Well my icy fur ball the bird brain was right… this is hell." Evan said as he was now bored and he hated being bored in any scenario.

(Later with Evan)

Evan exited the Elevator as he stretched a bit knowing it had taken him as far as it could. "Hey you guys said you knew a short cut to Mundus." Evan said as he looked to Corvus and Fenrir who came out.

"**Don't worry boss the shortcut isn't far off."** Corvus said as he flew about the room.

"_**But there is a problem."**_ Fenrir spoke up as he padded on by Evan.

"Ok what is it?" Evan asked as he was now a bit worried as to what this problem currently was.

"**A demon guards it not by choice though."** Corvus said floating about near Evan. **"Get past it and the way top side will be cleared."** Corvus said to which Evan smirked to the bird.

"Lead the way." Evan said and thus the demon began to lead Evan up the path to the shortcut in question.

(During all of this Calisto)

"Wow he just vanished." Percy said as he saw Evan was now gone no doubt being in Limbo right now.

"We can all see that." Evelyn scolded as Calisto began to look around concerned and worried.

"Evan!" She called out looking for her twin brother. "Evan where did you go!?" She called out trying to find him. She would have seen his phantom image here but instead she saw nothing.

"I'm down here!" Evan called out as she looked down as did everyone else.

Patty sighed as Calisto took off her glasses tapped them and passed them around. When she did so everyone saw what she could see and could see Evan down below them. "How'd you get down there?" Calisto joked as Evan glared at his sister for her quip.

"Very funny!" Evan countered as he looked upward with a glare to his sister.

"Need help?" She called back to which Evan had a response.

"No I'm good I'll meet you guy's top side." Evan called out and thus Calisto understood.

"Got it!" She called out before taking her Glasses back.

"Um you enchanted those didn't you?" Annabeth asked as she looked to Calisto.

"Yea of course I did." Calisto confirmed as she looked to the group. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to enter Purgatory." Calisto said as she then waved to the group. "See you on the other side." She said before dropping down and spinning her leg about creating the gateway into Purgatory. Once she did so everyone was once more surprised when Calisto vanished into Purgatory to help in making their way up the Empire State Building.

(With Calisto)

Calisto found herself in Purgatory as she smirked while looking around. She did a few stretches as she didn't want to pull something in here. "Ok then lets rock baby." Calisto said as she in turn entered and began her part to get to Olympus. Calisto began to make her way through the Building entering her panther form and thus leaving a trail of black flowers in her path. She made sharp turns as needed as she looked for the stairs.

It didn't take long for her to find them and in turn sigh as she knew this was going to take a while. Since the Stairs were in a room without access to moonlight she can't use her Witch Walk to make things go faster. To this Calisto only had three words to say in response to this newest struggle she now faces. "Fuck my life." Calisto sighed knowing this was going to be difficult even by her standards.

Thus Calisto began to climb upward making her way torts the top of the flight of stairs to the best of her abilities. She knew she had a trek to make but she wasn't going to give up so easily. After all if she did give up how was, she going to face her brother, father, and mother when they catch wind of her quitting. As she climbed the steps she then had to stop and steady herself when she felt the room shake causing her to look down. When she did she saw a portal appear and from it a Serpent like Angel shot out roaring out in fury. Calisto managed to dodged it and continue climbing knowing it hard press to fight in such an enclosed space here.

She didn't mind nor did she honestly care but she had a task to complete and limited time as is. There was no telling how long she had before Mundus and Jubileus were fully revived. Thus Calisto knew she had to hurry but as she ran she glanced downward and was wide eyed at what she saw down below her. The Stairs began to be filled with electrified water as Calisto knew she had to book it now and get to the nearest floor door she can get to. The water was rising fast as she knew despite her healing factor electrified water and Calisto don't mix well. As Calisto ran she ignored any of the smaller angels that came out as she saw a door coming up on her right. Once she got there she jumped in and proceeded to kick it open before running through. Once Calisto did so she sealed the door shut behind her making sure the water would not get out anytime soon.

Once Calisto was in the clear she sighed in relief and began to look around the floor. So far she found nothing as it seems the floor was clear. But that was until portals appeared and thus Angels began to appear from said portals. "Oh great the welcoming party." Calisto said as she had her guns drawn. "Well then let's get to it shall we?" The daughter of Artemis added before taking a battle stance and made a, bring it on, gesture with one of her guns.

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Mysterious Destiny

Calisto charged into the fray as the Angels did the same. Calisto smirked as she began to spin around shooting every Angels as she spun through the squad with ease. Once Calisto appeared on the other side she then bended back and spun in the air avoided an attack from two Angels with spear weapons. Once she did so Calisto used her twin swords and sliced the two assaulting angels. When she did this she landed and back flipped away showing expert skills from her years of training growing up.

She then wrapped her arms and legs around a larger Angels head before spinning her body and tearing the head off of the angelic foe. When she did this she took its weapon and threw it at the next Angel where it stabbed into the other Angels chest killing it. When she did this she jumped away and smirked when she then slashed a few more angels through the gullet slicing them all in two. From there Calisto then began to dodged and avoid attacks from two Angels called Grace and Glory. They were much like Agni and Rudra from the Temen-Ni-Gru in their style. The difference was that they knew how to shut up not that she hated the two devil arms for that.

In fact Calisto and Evan both used Agni and Rudra to annoy the hell out of their father whenever they got the chance for it. Speaking of before she could ponder more on how those two were doing she dodged another attack and activated Witch Time at the same time. She then spun kick her foe and fired off the gun on her heel when it made contact with the foe she was fighting against. Once Witch Time ended Calisto flipped away and landed nearby with a smirk on her face against her angelic foes.

Calisto then saw a few more Angels were left and thus opted to take them down as to keep moving. She in turn entered her Devil Trigger form and began an onslaught upon them with her demonic might from Sparda. In turn she used her empowered Wicked Weave all before the Angels could respond and thus they all found themselves splattered across the walls or turned into fleshy target stands.

Calisto then returned to her human form. The young Tri-Breed Umbra Witch smirked as she began to walk away as if she already won the fight. Just then another Angel came at her with spear range intent on avenging its fallen brethren. But instead all it found was a bullet to the head curtesy of Calisto as she walked by like nothing happened.

*End OST

(Meanwhile back over with Evan)

Evan soon arrived at a spot in Limp that looked like some sort of tunnel for a large air turbine. "Is this the shortcut?" Evan asked as he looked at the massive tunnel before him.

"**Yeap this is it boss the only problem is how to get on through here."** Corvus said as he knew Evan can't fly for long.

"Well I'm open to ideas." Evan said as he looked to it waiting for ideas. Unknown to them Furfur was already on the move as he walked over to the ledge. He then swung his arms and allowed them to stretch to the far walls. From there he began to have them enroot themselves into said wall and thus he looked to the group.

"**I flip… you jump."** Furfur said as in turn the group realized what Furfur was about to do to help them.

*Insert DmC Devil May Cry OST: Tic Tac (Gotta Go)

"Ok I jump you flip." Evan said as he got to the edge and turned backwards away from the ledge. When he was ready with Fenrir and Corvus Evan flipped backwards and went off the ledge and down the tunnel. When Evan began to freefall Furfur did his thing as he focused his power and extensions to modify the tunnel. The result was the tunnel turning on an axis of sorts causing Evan to slide down it on his boots. After a bit Furfur did it again allowing Evan a light jog down the tunnel. It wasn't long until Furfur did it for the last time and thus the Hunter and his wolf were now standing upright ready to sprint the rest of the way.

"**Come on boss what Furry did isn't permanent, we're gonna have to print it!"** Corvus called out as he flew by.

"_**He's right let's move!"**_ Fenrir called out chasing after Corvus followed by Evan and Furfur, who rejoined the group.

The group in turn began to sprint down the tunnel to try and get to the shortcut Corvus knew about. The group of four ran until they were met with obstacles via Limbo trying to block their path. The group proceeded to jump their way across the platform obstacles but were then met with enemies trying to kill them all.

"**KILL THEM!"** Limbo roared out and thus the Demons began to attack the hunting group. Evan slashed his way through while Corvus fired off bolts of lightning to aid them. Fenrir mauled his way through the foes while Furfur smashed them all into bloody paste. As they ran Evan growled as he knew their time was short as it is if they weren't fast enough then they were all screwed.

"Come on Limbo we don't have time for this shit!" Evan called out clearly annoyed with the obstacles from Limbo. The group kept fighting their way through getting passed each layer of obstacles Limbo put in their path to stop them from proceeding on through. No doubt Mundus played a role in this but regardless they still had a problem. They continued on jumping between platforms using the push and pulls of the allies to get across easier. It wasn't long until they saw the hatch and Evan knew it was their way to freedom.

"Furry!" Evan ordered and thus Furfur slammed his arm torts the hatch and tore it open. From there the group ran straight into the hatch just in the nick of time as Limbo corrected itself. The Demons who were left behind fell into the spinning blades and thus were torn to shreds by the blades.

"**Well slice and dice."** Corvus quipped before laughing at his terrible pun not caring if no one else found it funny right now.

"Come on let's keep moving." Evan said as in turn the group fazed into Evan's duster before they were back to questing.

(Meanwhile back over with Calisto)

Calisto came out of another set of stairs before she found herself running pass the window. "Jeez there has got to be a faster way to do this." Calisto said knowing full well the world will already end by the time she got to the very top of the stairs. But before she could proceed further she looked outside the window when she noticed something.

In the distance she noticed something coming their way as they all had a stylized H on them. It didn't take long for Calisto to realize that those were of Hephaestus creation and to make it worse… they were large and deadly missiles coming in.

"Oh those Paranoid Olympian motherfuckers!" Calisto cursed realizing she was in trouble right now.

(Outside)

The Missiles hit their target with a few of them curving around once the first one exploded. It took out a chunk of the building where it had hit but surprisingly it was still standing. But just then one of the missiles curved away forcing the others to follow suit as if someone guided it. It wasn't long until it was away from the building that it turned torts it and began to circle the city blocks around it climbing in altitude.

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Space Harrier

But it was the leader that got the attention as standing tall atop of weapon of mass destruction was none other than Calisto. "Welcome to MY fantasy Zone!" Calisto said while she dragged the missiles into Purgatory while doing a small hip shake. In turn she used her magic to form an Umbra headset akin to a Japanese Teen Idol much like Vocaloid. "Get ready." Calisto said as if she was talking to the readers of this fic.

The missiles began to follow her guidance as they began to circle the city going torts the top of the Empire State Building. As she rode the missile it wasn't long until the Angels began to attack reminding Calisto of this old Arcade Game her dad showed them one day. Thus Calisto began to focus her power and start shooting off large shots at them. They followed a pattern as they got in her way which opted Calisto to focus on the patterns to have a better chance hitting them. The Angels were the basic forms with Ornaments flying in as well following a line like pattern in this fight. Calisto continued to fly about in the sky while she did battle showing she was an expert shot even more so then the Apollo Children.

But soon Calisto found the Angels landing on her missile and thus she was force to fight them head on. She slashed and shot them up as they came at her intent on harming her. But Calisto was too powerful for them to handle thus she proceeded to make quick work of the foes here. She ended the last one with a Torture Attack via the Iron Maiden killing the Angel instantly after being weakened. The battle progressed once more as Calisto proved to be a powerful Umbra Witch despite being so long by the standards of her teacher, Bayonetta.

As Calisto finished dealing with the Angels she continued on her path taking out any foes that came her way. Calisto noticed she was heading to the next leg of her flight as she was now right above the buildings around the Empire State Building. As she flew by for a moment she thought she had seen Percy's group through one of the many windows. For the time being she disregarded it and focused on the task currently at hand.

Thus more Angels began to attack opting Calisto to spin out of the line of fire and thus return fire. It was clear this scenario was following a cycle of sorts as Calisto fight off the Angels that attack and the ones that managed to land on her rocket ride. But it wasn't long until Calisto made the rocket take a sharp turn up the building torts the roof area. While doing thus Calisto smirked as she kept going higher and higher feeling the wind blow against her face. Clearly the daughter of Artemis was having the time of her life and that's not factoring in her blood from Sparda. It want long until Calisto passed her mark and was now high in the sky above high above Manhattan itself.

Once she was high enough she took a sharp u turn and went downward just in time for a Portal like halo to appear. From the portal a familiar Angel began to come out glaring at Calisto. It was none other than the Audito Temperantia who had returned for vengeance.

"**Grandchild of Sparda prepare thyself for."** Temperantia began only to go wide eyed when he saw the rocket coming at him. **"Oops."** He gasped and then cried out in pain as he was blasted headfirst with a powerful Olympian rocket. Calisto came out of the smoke unharmed while summersaulting in the air. Once she landed on the roof she smirked seeing she had made it.

As she came down she opened a portal between Purgatory and Chaos and thus returned to the realm of Chaos to wait for her friends to arrive. "And she sticks the landing." Calisto said with a cocky smirk evident on her face. "Now to wait for the others." She said as she headed to the nearest spot and sat on it to wait it out.

(Meanwhile during this Percy's group)

The group was running down a hall way to get to the next flight of stairs. As they ran though it was clearly Evelyn was doing most of the work making quick work of any demons that came their way. "Ok having muscle like her kind of makes our purpose here mute." Annabeth confessed as Evelyn paid her no mind.

"Guys focus on the task at hand!" Patty called out shooting up another demon.

AS they passed by a hall with windows to the city the group save for Evelyn gasped in shock when they saw a missile fly by. "What the hell was that?" Percy asked as he saw it.

"If I had to guess… Calisto." Patty said knowing full well how crazy Calisto can get at times here.

"Come we're almost to the top." Evelyn said knowing do to the demons and monsters in their path the assentation up the building was taking less time than it normal did. Agreeing to the Tri-Breed they kept their paste up knowing they had to move less they find themselves caught by surprised or too late.

(Meanwhile back with Evan's group)

Evan kicked down a grate and jumped down from it to find himself in the oddest of areas. It looked like an Olympian Temple of sorts or at least the ruins of one. "Hey boys is this the place?" Evan asked as he looked around the temple in question here.

"**Yeah problem is it's guarded by a major dick called Hydra."** Corvus said while flying around. **"He was told to guard this place from intruders by Mundus especially after a member of the Cerberus Tribe failed to guard the Temen-Ni-Gru. The Hydra and Cerberus tribes have been at each other's throats for centuries. Might get some brownie points since your pops killed one of them and subjugated its soul."** Corvus explained as he looked to Evan from his shoulder perch.

"Good to know." Evan said ready to kick some ass where he took notice to a Gates of Hell Portal. Knowing Rodin Evan knew that his go to weapon smith puts these portals up at the oddest of locations somehow. Evan knew he had reasons for it but right now just didn't care for them.

In turn Evan began to make his way across the stone bridge torts the path. Before him was a door way to a portal of sorts. He couldn't get a good glimpse of it because of the doors and because of what stalwart guarded it. As Evan got to the doors he proceeded to enter through the gap between them and found himself in a large room with one other. The foe was a large four legged creature with scales covering its body like armor. Its legs were topped off with claws and talons, it had two tails holding the rear of its massive body. But that was where we came to the reason it was called Hydra as it did not have one but FIVE heads attached to five longs snake like necks. It was in chains while covered in stone suggesting it was either sealed here or locked away in this hell scape.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Suffer (Cerberus Boss Theme)

As Evan walked forth the five sets of eyes began to glow as the open maws proceeded to release a hellish fire from them. The middle head produced fire and when it did the other four heads followed suit each with a different colored flame. The stone began to crack and break as the creature it depicted began to move and free itself from it. In turn with a mighty roar Hydra freed himself and glared down upon the Tri-Breed.

Hydra's eyes then all glared down upon Evan as the Demon glared at the Tri-Breed. He then charged at Evan as the chains help him back no doubt for an intimidation method of sorts here. Evan was of course still smirking despite a multi headed demon before him wanting to tear Evan limb from limb.

"**PUTRID MONGREL YOUR KIND IS NOT WELCOMED HERE!"** One of the heads roared out as flames leaked out from the maw in question.

"**ONLY THOSE RECOGNIZED BY THE DEMON KING ARE ALLOWED ACCESS!"** Another head roared out as Evan saw that the demon was currently in chains still.

"**LEAVE NOW!"** Another roared out in fury as Evan and his crew heard it threat.

"**OR SUFFER OUR WRATH!"** The fourth head threatened while they all glared at Evan with intense hatred.

"Wow a talking gecko." Evan taunted Hydra as he began to past back and forth. "Tell me man ever met Godzilla or were you too small to be a kaiju." He further taunted causing Hydra to roar out in fury.

"**YOU DARK MOCK US MUTT!"** Hydra's final head roared in fury while glaring at Evan.

"**Sure sounded like he did!"** Corvus laughed as he flew around the area with Fenrir and Furfur coming out next. **"Got a problem with that scaly?!"** Corvus taunted further which served to anger Hydra more.

Hydra in response roared in such fury fire shot out like a storm torts Evan. Corvus flew out of the way with Fenrir jumping away while Furfur went flat on the ground. Evan of course jumped out of the way and when he did he saw Limbo blocking his exit. Evan smirked in response when he saw this before directing his attention to the Demon.

"Well then." Evan began as he began to send out a few taunting test punches. "Let's do this." Evan said before making a 'bring it on,' gesture to the Demon.

And thus the battle began as Hydra started by charging at Evan head on. Evan of course dodged the attack and used Corvus to enhance his jump before shooting the demon Hydra with his guns. Hydra fired off a fireball at Evan who was then helped up by Fenrir who jumped in and got him out of the attacks way.

"Thanks buddy!" Evan called out once they landed as he glared at the massive Demon.

"_**This demon is powerful we must exercise caution!"**_ Fenrir called out as Evan smirked to him.

"Don't worry I got this!" Evan called out as he then charged into the battle against Hydra. Evan then slid to the center stage and made a taunting gesture.

"Hey ugly over here!" Evan called out as the Hydra glared at him. The center head then charged at Evan and in turn Evan made a salute look to his allies. The minute he did so the Hydra chomped down on him and swallowed.

"**Boss!"** Corvus cried out as the Hydra roared out in victory. Just then the center head went wide eyed as the four other heads looked to their leader in shock. The five then looked at the center heads neck and saw it convulsing from the inside.

"**Um did you chew?"** The left head asked as he had a bad feeling about this.

The answer came with Elysium's blade shooting out of the neck and slicing it off. Evan came out but he wasn't done as he began jumping between the heads chopping them off one by one. Once the last head had fallen Evan landed on the ground and smirked at his victory. "Am I good or am I good?" Evan asked clearly getting a head of himself not realizing why this Demon was called 'Hydra,' and the meaning behind it. The body fell limp as it looked very much dead after Evan decapitated the heads.

"**Way to go boss!"** Corvus praised as he flew around Evan at their apparent victory.

"Come on let's use that short cut and." Evan began only to hear movement from the corpse of the demon.

"**That's not a good sign."** Corvus said as he looked to the corpse with the rest of their ragtag group.

"_**It's not because of what happens when you cut off one of the heads of a hydra!"**_ Fenrir roared out as in turn a white enzyme began to form on the stumps. From these stumps two more heads took the place of the ones that were lost resulting in 10 heads in all.

"Oh crap." Evan cursed realizing he dropped the ball on this one.

"_**That's right cut off one head two more take its place!"**_ Fenrir called out as the now ten headed demon stood tall ready to fight.

In turn all 10 of Hydra's head's went for the attack opting Evan to dodge. Evan moved as he avoided the attacks from the 10 heads which was difficult seeing as they can ALL breathe fire. "Jeez hot enough for you?!" Evan quipped as he avoided the demon Hydra's attacks. Evan then got to cover as Furfur helped by becoming a massive fire absorbing shield. The battle progressed as Evan then went for the attack and began going for the main body hoping if he can get the heart then his foe will stay dead. As Evan began his attacks Corvus flew overhead and began to rain down thunder upon Hydra. Fenrir came up next and went for the heads and began biting off the Hydra's eyes.

Corvus joined in as he began flying at each of the eyes using his talons and beak to blind each of the heads. This went on until the muscle Furfur came in and began slamming Hydra's main body with his massive spiked hands. Hydra then released a blast of fire knocking all of his foes back from it. When they landed Hydra began walking around the battlefield releasing torrents of flames from some of the heads. The other heads went on to getting physical with their oncoming attacks.

"Guys I have an idea!" Evan called out as he looked to Fenrir. "Ever seen Disney's Hercules?" Evan asked as in turn the group got the gist of it. If they can't kill it or seal the stumps then they'll crush the demon Hydra here. In turn the group charged in and in turn Evan tried to keep Hydra's focus on him while the others got out of the way. Evan in turn had to dodge and avoid the Hydra's attacks as he made sure that all 10 heads were solely focused on him alone. Thus Evan found himself sliding and running across the Hydra's neck as it tried to get a bite out of the young tri-breed.

Evan then saw one of them bite the others neck by accident trying to get him making Evan laugh in response. "Friendly bite!" Evan taunted as he avoided a few more attacks. It wasn't long until Evan felt a tongue lash at his leg and lift him off the ground with a yelp. Evan flew in the air for a bit before he found himself pinned to the far wall.

Hydra glared at Evan as the Demon looked ready to eat now. **"Any last word boy?"** The Demon asked as Evan then smirked to his foe here.

"Yeah two words. Look up." Evan said and thus the Hydra was caught off guard when he saw the three minions to Evan above him.

"**Bombs away!"** Corvus called out and thus Furfur hit the structure hard enough to bring down the house. Boulders began to fall from above as Hydra was unable to dodge them all as each of his heads were hit. From the looks of it the three demons had made them into spikes of sorts and thus Hydra was unable to live long to regret his lack of attention to all of his enemies at large.

Evan got free from Hydra's grip fast and was in turn helped by Corvus and Fenrir. _**"Got you!"**_ Fenrir called out as he pulled Evan to safety where he saw the boulders piling down Hydra. Soon all that was left was a large pile of stone and boulders with Hydra's blood pooling at the bottom of this pile.

*End OST

Once the group landed Evan smirked as he saw their foe was finally beaten. "Not bad reptile but better luck next time." Evan said before he began to walk away. But as he did he all of a sudden stopped as he looked to the pile of boulders and blood. Evan took note of a demonic energy coming from it and smirked before reaching out with his hand to it. When he did so the demonic energy flew torts his outstretched hand and began to take a brand new form.

Once the light of infernal fire died down Evan saw in his hands were two massive Chakram's with the design of Hydra etched into it. As Evan looked it over he gave his newest of Devil Arms a good spin in his hands just to get the feel for them. Once Evan got it he then smirked as his three followers stepped back to give Evan some room to move. Thus now that he had the room Evan got into action as he in turn began to throw the chakrams around as they spun in the air slicing through everything like a demonic buzz saw.

As the weapons were thrown about if one had a keen eye or could slow down time enough the chakrams split into two more of its kind. As it flew about the split also split into two more powerful chakrams. Soon Evan spread his arms out as the two weapons returned to what they were and hovered there for but a moment. Evan then wiled it to fly around him creating a tornado of fire before they returned to his hands which he caught allowing the flow to blast out. Once the fire was gone Evan was seen striking a pose as he then smirked and put the Devil Arms away.

"To easy." Evan said as he saw their way was clear. Evan walked over to it and then smirked as it began to glow allowing Evan and his three demonic minions passage up top. "Get ready Mundus it's just you and me now." Evan said knowing he owed Mundus payback for what he did.

(Meanwhile with Mundus on Olympus)

Mundus had witnessed the failure of Hydra and knew the children of Sparda and the Demigods were no the way here now. He then glared at the scene as he saw Zeus and Poseidon smirking at Mundus and the failures of his many demonic minions. **"Very well."** Mundus said as he knew Calisto would be focused on Jubileus. **"Let us see what you have. Me the King of the Demon World or you two worthless pieces of shit."** Mundus said as he was not going to let himself be bested by anymore Sparda's ever again.

All the while Mundus was plotting and scheming he failed to realized that through the Hearth Hestia was observing and providing information to Hermes to deliver it to the other gods. She had to protect her family and most of all had to ensure Evan and Calisto makes it through. Artemis had asked her long ago to keep an eye on the twins with the hunter's aid and needless to say despite Dante's antics nary had she ever seen such love from a father to his children.

Sure he takes advantage of the fact he's a single father to help with his money problem it didn't stop her from seeing the love Dante had for his kids. How does she know you might ask? Well recent times TV has become the new Hearth of the world and since families all over gather in front of it Hestia managed to make it a part of her domain of family and hearth. Hestia only hoped the group of heroes were ready to save not only Olympus but the world as well.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well here you go a new chapter and from the looks of it we're almost at the climax here. Now then please leave me a review before you all leave and once more ja-ne.


	18. Mission 18 Battle of the Trinity

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Let's begin this newest chapter.

(Start Calisto)

Calisto was freefalling through Purgatory torts the Empire State Building. Behind her the Audito was falling as he took a missile to the face. As she came down she opened a portal between Purgatory and Chaos and thus returned to the realm of Chaos to wait for her friends to arrive. "And she sticks the landing." Calisto said with a cocky smirk evident on her face. "Now to wait for the others." She said as she headed to the nearest spot and sat on it to wait it out.

Just then Calisto went wide eyed as she avoided an attack from two new arrivals. She used Witch Time to avoid it before stopping it and retaliating. Once she did so she was met with another attack and thus jumped back and slid on the ground. As Calisto glared she saw two new arrivals appear before her. In turn she saw feathers descend down around her as she looked up.

"Well what do we have here new angel or Olympian meat puppet?" Calisto taunted as standing before her was a devilishly handsome man with wings on his back, Olympian armor, and a bow and arrow in hand. "So what do I call you?" Calisto asked as she looked to the new arrival.

"I am Eros." Eros introduced as he glared at Calisto.

"Yeah I think I read about you, if your mom is the Goddess of Sluts, Zeus already holds the title of unofficial god of man whores, and you're supposed to be the God of erotic love." Calisto listed off as she looked to Eros. "What did you hope to make Demigods with me?" Calisto taunted as Eros was fully aware that Calisto was taunting him to purposely get him angry.

"On the contrary as you know my mother is being held captive by a foe of yours." Eros said as he landed on the ground.

"So what you want me to help her?" Calisto asked as she walked to the side a bit as Eros circled around the Umbra Witch.

"That is part of it." Eros said while continued to glare at the Tri-Breed Witch. "I need to be sure you have what it takes to defeat a God." Eros said as he then proceeded to fire off another arrow at Calisto who then fire back at the offending arrow.

"Gods shmods you're just a bunch of a-holes with egos inverted to your dicks." Calisto retorted looking at Calisto who then did a few test punches. "But a good fight every now and again makes life a bit more interesting… don't you think?" Calisto taunted as she smirked upon Eros.

*Insert Bayonetta OST Blood and Darkness

Eros then scoffed in amusement before he got ready. "I suppose it does." Eros said before he spread his wings and flew upward some. "But seeing as you wish to best my mother then I must stand in your path! Face me Daughter of Artemis as I test your strength and resolve!" Eros called out as it was clear he was ready to fight.

"Bring it!" Calisto called out before she went after Eros and began their epic battle. The two began to battle as Calisto fired off her guns at Eros who flew around the Umbra Witch avoiding her bullets. In turn he returned fire with his arrows to which Calisto dodged and flipped around to avoid them. She then got close and proceeded to use a wicked weave punch sending Eros flying back from it. Eros fixed himself and in turn charged straight at Calisto before she could dodge. When she tried Eros grabbed her and began to push her torts the edge.

Calisto dug her feet into the ground and summon up her demonic strength to push back. She grit her teeth and held her ground against her powerful foe. Calisto then began to push back before she got Eros to the edge smirking at him. Eros then grabbed Calisto's head and flipped her off the edge causing her to free fall for a second.

Not wanting to waste her Devil Trigger she went for the next best thing. Her left eye flashed crimson for a moment before she began to summon the power of one of her Infernal allies. In turn Calisto summoned the wings of Malphas and began to fly around the air much like Eros was doing here. The two continued their fight as they interchanged between a dog fight and a blade fight when Eros took out a Celestial Bronze Sword.

Calisto then pulled back and proceeded to use a Wicked Weave Punch upon her foe Eros. Calisto had figured Eros would have wanted to save Aphrodite from Jubileaus control as her son. Then again it may be he opted to side with her against Artemis and her kin. After all Aphrodite has tried many times to subvert Artemis in the past. Calisto then jumped back and proceeded to perform a corkscrew kick upon Eros and hit him. When the kick landed she then proceeded to fire her heel gun upon Eros riddling him with her bullets. It was clear Calisto was stronger but Eros was smarter as he then grabbed Calisto by her neck via his bow and proceeded to slam her to the building side. He then moved out of the way as more missiles from before came at Calisto.

Calisto seeing this acted fast as she grabbed the missiles being careful not to set it off before spinning and tossing it at Eros. Eros saw this and proceeded to do the same and tossed it back at Calisto. In turn it became a game of hot potato as the two began to throw the missile back at each other. In turn when the missile went at Eros he caught it no doubt using his divine strength but only to have it explode before he could throw it back. Calisto had shot the missile before Eros could throw the explosive projectile back at the Witch.

Once Calisto did this she smirked at her foe only to see him fly upward and charge her torts the building. Calisto flew to it and switched over to using Witch Walk under the full moon no doubt provided by her mother to aid them. Calisto began to run across the building side as Eros flew about firing arrows at her infused with his divine power trying to nail the Umbra Witch with his arrows. "Hey I figured you'd want to help me save your mom from the Queen Angel up top not get in my way!" Calisto called out as she avoided her Divine foes attacks left and right.

"Perhaps but regardless you still are an enemy to Olympus if not the world so for the greater good you must be struck down!" Eros called out as Calisto in turn returned fire upon Eros.

"Yeah tell your Fates to shove that world ending prophesy up their asses!" Calisto called out while firing upon Eros.

Eros then charged at Calisto and in turn she did the save and used a Wicked Weave Kick while doing a flying kick. Eros was hit by the attack and in turn Calisto went straight for Eros. Once she was close enough she wrapped her legs around Eros head. She then spun in the air and performed an airborne Frankensteiner and slammed Eros into the building she was next to. Once she did this she summoned Malphas wings once more and flew in the air.

As Calisto was ready for what came next she saw Eros fly out and go straight for her. Calisto pulled out her twin swords and blocked her foes attacks with a cross blade. Once she did so she retaliated and fought back against him with a greater fever to it. As they duked it out Calisto knew she had the advantage with the full moon filling her with strength. But Eros was a God a minor God yes but a God regardless of the fact.

In turn her hunch was proven right as he got passed her defenses and grabbed her by the neck. He then spun her around and prepared to throw her down hard. Calisto managed to maneuver her body so her legs were wrapping around the offending arm that held her neck. Once she got the grip she used Eros momentum against him and proceeded to spin him before releasing him. She then performed a double kick to him and used the force of it to push him torts the building hard. During this she fired off her guns at him as his torso area was riddled with bullets from her attack.

The two crashed into the Empire State Building but Calisto continued on bashing Eros through wall after wall of the floor. Eros was unable to counter before they ended up on the opposing side from where they had entered prior. Once they got to the other side of the building Calisto kicked him off and grabbed him by the head. She then slammed his knee into his face before spinning around and grabbing him from behind. She then threw Eros to the nearby penthouse pool where he crashed into it. The splash that came after was to be expected as Calisto then charged at Eros and dove into the pool. Once she was in there the pool began to slash and burst from their battle as even underwater they continued to fight.

It wasn't long until the pool exploded to become empty as Calisto and Eros shot out of the pool and proceeded to fight some more. Calisto decided it was time to clip this bastards wings before she kicked his back and forced him to the ground pinning him. She then growled as she proceeded to grab his wings with her bare hands and began to pull on them. Eros struggled to get free as he felt his wings being pulled on by the Tri-Breed whose eyes had become demonic slits in the heat of the battle at large. Calisto then roared out in fury as she tore off one wing with one hand before following up with the other wing. Eros roared in pain from the ordeal as he felt his wings torn off by this savage Tri-Breed.

Calisto then got off and threw Eros across the ground where he inevitably hit the nearby wall creating a hole in it from the impact. "There no more wings for either of us!" Calisto said as she glared at her foe with pure demonic hatred.

"Dammit." Eros cursed as he got back up against Calisto. Clearly the battle was far from over as they glared at each other ready to continue till a victor appeared. In turn Eros fired off another arrow at Calisto who then dodged it by becoming a swarm of bats with the leader holding Calisto's Umbra Heart on a chain. Once Calisto reformed she in turn began firing at Eros who began to return fire against her. It was a battle between guns and arrows as they ran to whatever cover they can find for this gun vs arrow fight.

The two then came out of hiding and proceeded to fire at each other. Arrows and bullets flew at each other some making it through but missing others deflected off each other. As they did this a few Arrows flew close to Calisto cutting her a bit as the bullets did the same to Eros grazing him as they flew by. Once the hail fire of bullets and arrows ended the two charged at each other and continued their brawl at its earnest. Calisto wrapped her legs around Eros's torso and threw him upward to the sky. She then gave chase to it and wrapped her legs around him. She fired upon him but Eros was fast and used his sword to deflect her fires aim. Once they parted they landed on the ground glaring at each other with a fierce intensity.

"Time to end this." Eros said before he channeled his power and summoned his Divine Form. Calisto was forced to shield her eyes from it out of instinct but when she did so her left eye flared to life sensing the power opting to counter it. The result was Calisto being forced into her Devil Trigger form to meet this power head on. Calisto now in her Trigger glared at Eros who she could start to make out through the power of the Left Eye of the Overseer.

"Fine let's fight big with big!" Calisto called out ready to summon some reinforcements for aid. **"PDEE BARMA!"** Calisto invoked and thus her Wicked Weave came to life and entered an Infernal Portal. Eros charged at Calisto as a second portal began to open behind her in the air. Before Eros could attack he was punched by a large fist belonging to the arriving form of Calisto's Infernal Contract, Lady Astarte.

Calisto flew up and smiled at Astarte who smiled back to the young Umbra Witch. The two took a battle stance against Eros, whose light began to wane in response. "As I thought the only way to counter the destructive force of a Divine Form is a powerful Demonic Form." Calisto said as it made sense to fight against demonic power you needed holy power and the same vice versa.

In turn Calisto and Astarte charged at Eros and began to fight against him in full furry. Astarte began a fist fight with Eros as the two traded fists left and right. Astarte was fast as she dodged Eros's attacks with ease before going for his face with her fists. The battle was reaching its climax as they jumped back away from each other before charging in again. They're fists collided as they traded blows left and right clearly trying to best the other here.

But Astarte wasn't all show as she then reeled back her right fist as Eros did the same. In turn the two threw they're punches at each other and the result was their fists colliding against each other. Once the two fists made contact the impact created a sonic boom with the shockwave shattering all windows within its booms range.

The two held their fists there for a moment as they glared intently at each other. But just then gashes appeared on Eros arm as he roared out in pain from it showing that Astarte was the stronger fighter here. Astarte taking the chance charged in and began punching Eros in the face some more. Once she got a few licks in she grabbed his injured arm and flipped him over slamming him to the ground trashing the building they were all currently fighting on. She then pulled before an audible snap was heard signaling a broken arm from Eros. Once this happened Astarte grabbed Eros by his face and jumped off the building before slamming him into the street down below.

Once they landed and created a crater she straddled the Minor God and proceeded to punch him in the face repeatedly staining her fists with his golden ichor. Eros tried desperately to keep Astarte at bay but the Demoness proved to be too powerful for him to stop. In turn Astarte reeled back her fist once more for one last powerful strike upon the minor God she pinned. In turn Eros was powerless as the demoness's fist hit it shook the ground itself when it hit. It even created a shockwave that shattered all glasses be they window or mirrors in the area.

*End OST

"You give?" Calisto asked as she flew down glaring at the defeated Minor God Eros.

"Y-yes." Eros gasped as he reverted to his previous form before Astarte's summoning.

"Good." Calisto said as she began to call of Astarte.

"I see you for what you are Tri-Breed." Eros said as he looked to Calisto. "That Eye of you're the Eye of the Overseer. Its power predates even that of the Titans." Eros said as he looked to Calisto. "With your shared birth with your brother the Left Eye was able to return to the hands of the Umbra Witch's." Eros said as he looked to Calisto showing he knew more than most other Gods. "The Prophesy is always opened to interpretation and despite knowing it you don't accept it nor does your brother, you would challenge the Fates themselves to change your future." Eros said as he was impressed by Calisto's words when they first began to fight. "Never lose that resolve." Eros said as he began to get back up while giving Calisto a knowing look. "Because you're indomitable will and strength may very well change your outcome." Eros said as he looked to Calisto standing tall. "We shall meet again soon." Eros said before vanishing in a beam of light back to his domains to defend them.

Calisto nodded to the God as he vanished while Astarte did the same. Calisto then flew back up the tower knowing Evan was waiting for her with the others.

(Scene Break Empire State Building Roof)

Calisto flew upward to the sky still in her Trigger form. When she got there she transformed and reentered her human form. As she was airborne she summersaulted before landing on the ground in a crouch with her left leg spread out. She then spun on the ground opening a portal into Limbo for Evan so he can return to Chaos from his Limbo trip. It didn't take long for Evan to appear from the portal as he went flying up a bit before landing back on the ground.

"Wow that was wild!" Evan called out with a cocky smirk.

"You're telling me what were, doing in there anyway?" Calisto said as she noted something about Evan at the moment. "You smell horrid right now." Calisto said as she looked to her twin brother with a scolding look to him.

"I got eaten." Evan said as he then smelled his pit and gagged in response. "And I need a shower after this." Evan said as it was clear by his looks and smell a shower was needed at the moment.

Just then the door was forced open and in turn Patty, Grover, Evelyn, Percy, and Annabeth all filed outside to the roof of the building.

"We made it." Percy said as he smiled happy to see his friends had all made it up here also.

"Yeah but let's save the reunion for after we save Olympus and the world also." Evan said as he then nodded to Annabeth and Evelyn.

They were all in agreement on this as they headed to the wall mentioned before. Once they got there Annabeth turned a few levers a certain way and even turned a pipe like it was a leaver itself. Once that happened to the surprise of many the stone began to part ways revealing an older rusted Elevator. Once this happened Evelyn came in next drawing the Tartarus from its scabbard. Once this was done she held the blade to the Elevator allowing the power of the sword to re-energize the ancient unused Elevator. Once this happened the rust began to peel off as the lights inside it began to turn back on after many years of being deep in inactivity.

Soon it was ready as Evelyn pulled the Tartarus back and sheathed it once more. "It's ready." Evelyn said as she looked to the group. In turn the group all began to enter the Elevator and once inside Annabeth inserted the key to activate it. Once this was done the doors closed and thus they were all off to Olympus home of the Gods.

(Mundus)

Mundus sensed it they made it to the Elevator which meant they were entering Olympus. "As expected from a Sparda." Mundus said knowing if he wanted something done right he had to do it himself. "Very well then so be it I the King of Inferno vs all of you…" Mundus said focusing his glare on the three Sparda's. "Mix breed pieces of shit." Mundus said glaring at his foes.

Nearby Poseidon and Zeus hoped those children had a plan to make it up here. Because right now as much as Zeus hated to admit it they were their last hope to save Olympus and the whole world.

(With Jubileaus)

Jubileaus waited in her makeshift thrown as she knew Eros lost to Calisto. That was perfect she knew Eros would lose to Calisto but Eros job if unknowingly was to weaken Calisto enough for her endgame. Once Calisto was weakened enough she would be easier to handle when Jubileaus took the Left Eye's power from the Umbra Witch.

"Come to me bring me the left eye so I may recreate the one world." Jubileaus said as she knew Calisto was on her way with the desired Left Eye.

(Quest Group)

The Elevator opened for them and thus the group entered the realm of Olympus. As they entered they already had a plan on how to deal with the major problems. "Ok I'll go after Jubileaus the rest of you go after Mundus and save Zeus and Poseidon." Calisto said to which they were in agreement while they ran down the bridge to the main part of Mt. Olympus.

"Where do we find them?" Percy asked as he looked to the Tri-Breed Umbra Witch.

"The one place any asshole like Mundus will be the Olympian Throne Room!" Evan said as he knew how assholes like Demon King Mundus played their games. "Come on!" Evan called out as once they got to a split in the road Calisto took one path while the rest of the group took the other path through.

(Down in New York City)

Artemis after she got her strength back sat next to Dante as they looked to the building. "So that's it we just wait and see?" Artemis asked as she was worried for her children.

"Yeap." Dante said as he looked to the building.

"I don't like it." Artemis said as she glared at the building.

"Hey don't you have faith in them?" Dante asked to which Artemis nodded.

"Don't you?" She countered as she looked to the Devil Hunter.

"More then you know." Dante said knowing full well of the prophesy involving his two munchkins. "That's why I know they'll win this." Dante said as he looked to Artemis.

"Yeah." Lady said as she walked in. "Evan and Calisto are a lot stronger then you think and Patty is no slouch herself." Lady said with a smirk on her face.

"So don't count them out just yet." Trish added knowing Evan and Calisto will pull through with style and skills.

"Very well." Artemis relented to which Bayonetta noticed something.

"Strange has anyone seen Bianca?" Bayonetta asked as they all noticed that Bianca was missing now.

(Back on Mt. Olympus Calisto)

Calisto got to a large set of gates as she glared upon it. She knew where her prey was as her instincts were screaming at her right now about this. The gates began to open up and in turn Calisto knew she was expected here.

"Let's rock." Calisto said as she charged through the gates torts where Jubileaus lair was. Barely a few blocks in and already Angels began to appear as Calisto was forced to flight them off left and right. As she ran through the Angels she began to slaughter them left and right intent on besting them. For Calisto she may do it with style but she didn't have time to deal with these fuckers from Paradiso.

How one can tell she wasn't in the mood for games she was now making any quips like she normal. It was evident Calisto was not taking any shit here as she mowed her way through the invaders from Paradiso.

She shot and slashed through them all not caring about the Halos their deaths leave behind. Right now she had one prize in mind and that was the queen herself. As Calisto fought her way through the Angels she made it a thing not to let them go anywhere beyond what she intended for them knowing full well if they get in her way they die. Calisto was completely focused on taking down Jubileaus herself and nothing was going to get in her way here not even the Astral's themselves.

Thus continued on as she Calisto fought her way through the near endless thralls of Angels. She made her way to a high point on Olympus that was akin to the highest point of the heavens. While she did so she continued giving these arrogant assholes a bullet and torture attacks for crossing her path. As she walked she began to take note of certain things which at first looked like a statue but it looked to be built into Olympus most recently.

Calisto went to investigate and noticed the material was not like what the rest of Olympus was. "Wait a minute." Calisto said as she looked at the building piece and then went wide eyed with realization. "She's been planning this for some time." Calisto said realizing that Jubileaus was rebuilding her body.

"I need to hurry." Calisto said as she then ran to where she knew Jubileaus was currently hiding out at. But as she ran she failed to realize she was walking the same path Bayonetta did long ago which is the clutches of Jubileaus herself. All one can hope was that Calisto can make it through it with a little help from an old friend.

(Scene Break Later with Calisto)

After fighting her way through all of the Angels and solving these annoying puzzles they seem to put in her path Calisto arrived at the entrance to Aphrodite's temple. Calisto then charged in intending to take down Jubileaus and hopefully leave a scar to the Slut Goddess while she was kicking ass in the temple. But as Calisto ran she soon to note of the possessed Aphrodite standing before her looking even more like Balder did when Bayonetta fought him.

"Ah so you've arrived and you brought the Left Eye with you." Aphrodite said as she saw Calisto had arrived.

"Yeah but it's too bad for you it's going to end like it did last time with you and Bayonetta you fucking Angelic bitch." Calisto said as she glared at the Queen of Paradiso, Jubileaus.

"Will it Umbra Witch?" Jubileaus said as she looked to Calisto with a cocky smirk. "Our kind… we came before these pretentious false gods we came before even the arrogant Titans we were the first born into this world before it was split into the Trinity you know today." Jubileaus said beginning her own monologue. "Paradiso the Light, Inferno the Darkness, and finally here the Chaos in between." Jubileaus said as she looked to Calisto while gesturing to the room to signify the third of the trinity the realm of Chaos. "When Aesier came so did I and Sheba." Jubileaus said as she looked to Calisto who was ready for battle.

"But while that demonic whore feasted by the fruit of the Qlipoth I had feasted upon the Fruit of Yggdrasil the Fruit of Life and Knowledge." Jubileaus said as she went to the stature head behind her reaching for it as if plucking this mythical fruit from its tree. "I had ascended as the undisputed ruler of Paradiso while Sheba became the ruler of Inferno its first ruler in fact." Jubileaus said as she then looked to Calisto again. "But when the Trinity split Sparda had aided in that division during his rebellion 12,000 years ago and in turn the other three followed, Mundus, Abigail, and Argosax and in turn with Sheba became the four rulers of Inferno." Jubileaus said as Calisto then yawned a bit.

"Sorry is there a pit stop somewhere between now and the point?" Calisto asked wile taunted the Creator.

"The Point spawn of Sparda is that the trinity was a mistake that needs to be rectified and that can only be done by the power of Aesier which you hold one half of." Jubileaus said as she glared at the Umbra Witch before her. "So Calisto I need that eye you possess to rectify that mistake that was the split between the three realities." Jubileaus said as she glared spitefully at the Umbra Witch.

"Not happening." Calisto responded glaring at her foe. "This treasured left eye is the greatest and most holy of relics to the Umbra Witches of the past. So for their sake I'm not giving you this eye without a fight!" Calisto challenged as she glared at her foe knowing what was coming next.

*Insert Bayonetta OST: The Greatest Jubilee

"I see then." Jubileaus began as she then focused her own power. "If that is your response then you will die Umbra Witch and the Left Eye will be mine!" Jubileaus roared in fury glaring at Calisto. Jubileaus then unleashed her power as the form of Aphrodite began to change as in turn she now looked more like a small Audito merged with the creator herself. As the peacock like feathers came out of her back it was clear Calisto was in for one big fight.

Calisto quickly went on the offensive and began firing off her guns at the creator. But Jubileaus even in this form was crafty and ready as she quickly brought up her shield to defend herself. She in turn brought forth her energy blades and went after Calisto with them. Calisto of course dodged them and took out her twin swords and counterattacked the self-proclaimed creator. As the battle progressed between them Calisto intended to send Jubileaus to Hell after tearing her out of Aphrodite first.

"Suffer!" Jubileaus invoked as soon pillars of magma shot out of the ground causing Calisto to run around avoiding them. She was then shot at by Jubileaus by spheres of blue energy and knowing the damage to come Calisto dodged them as they came at her. She even used Witch time to avoid the attacks coming her way with intent. Once she got close enough Calisto began firing at the self-proclaimed creator at pointblank range. Jubileaus then pulled out her beam sword again and slashed it at Calisto who parried it with her twin swords.

Calisto smirked at Jubileaus who glared at the Umbra Witch before the two parted ways. The battle once more continued as Calisto then began to perform an Infernal Summoning to bring in some needed backup. **"AVAVAGO!"** Calisto invoked performing the needed movement to summon Gomorrah.

Once the Infernal showed up it roared out in fury before going after Jubileaus. Seeing it coming Jubileaus formed her barrier around herself just as Gomorrah chomped down. As he did so Calisto knew the big guy was meant to weaken the barrier enough for Calisto to get through it and get the nut inside. AS the devourer of the divine chomped down at Jubileaus it wasn't long until the attack ended but Jubileaus was still very much protected there.

As Jubileaus left her barrier she was then blindsided by Calisto as she called off Gomorrah from his diversion attack. Calisto smirked at her foe and dusted off her hands for a trick well played. In turn the battle continued as the two foes duked it out to stand victorious over their hated foes here. Calisto dodged and avoided the oncoming attacks from Jubileaus who had summoned beams of light to fire down upon Calisto.

Jubileaus then jumped back and in turn used a form of telekinesis to summon forth a massive structure. She in turn proceeded to hoist it at Calisto who saw it. Calisto seeing this got ready and dug her feet into the ground in her retaliation while activating her witch time. Once it got close she head-butted the offending structure sending it right back at Jubileaus. As it flew at Jubileaus she used the beam weapon to slice it in two but alas the force of the attacked had knocked her back before she fixed herself. Once she got back up she cracked Aphrodite's neck getting the joints back in place before getting ready for the next bout of combat here. Calisto then charged at Jubileaus firing off her guns at the Creator possessing the Goddess but Jubileaus put up her shield to stop the bullets.

But before Calisto could get any closer she had to dodge fire from Jubileaus laser blasts again as she avoided them left and right. But soon they began to unite to make a massive beam to destroy the Tri-Breed Witch. "Shit!" Calisto cursed as she then transformed into her panther form and jumped away. Luckily she did for when she moved the beam fired off destroying all in its path. When she reverted to her human form Jubileaus was coming after her and Calisto shot at the Queen of Paradiso. But with her shield up her bullets bounced off it doing zero damage to her.

Jubileaus then snapped her fingers and in turn time slowed down to a crawl. Calisto seeing this acted fast and activated her Witch Time to counter act the angels move. They began to fight during the crawl of Witch Time as they met their attacks blow to blow trying to one up the other here. Calisto knew it was time to once more call for backup and hoped this one was ready for a second go even if it's as a decoy for the Tri-Breed.

"_**TELOC VOVIM!"**_ Calisto invoked and thus her old friend Scolopendra appeared via the Infernal Summoning. With a mighty roar the Demon went after Jubileaus who once more formed her barrier not realizing that her opponent intended for this to happen. As Scolopendra wrapped himself around Jubileaus barrier he knew what his summoner needed and was more the willing to stick it sideways to this bitch. So once he was wrapped around the angel's barrier he began to crush it as Jubileaus smirked at her foes. Just then Calisto came in with a wicked weave ready and in turn used it to kick her way into the barrier joining Jubileaus inside it.

The barrier shattered while Scolopendra wrapped his form around the two fighters. Flashes of gold and crimson went through the cracks as the two were still duking it out since the Demon left them some room to do so. As the booms and flashes became more violent the Demon parted its body some and from it Calisto jumped out with Jubileaus pinned to her foot before crashing into the floor of Aphrodite's own temple. Once they landed Calisto took one of Jubileaus feathers and blew it before striking a pose in response to this. "You wanna touch me?" Calisto taunted with a smirk on her face against her foe.

Jubileaus roared in defiance and charged at Calisto once more only this time she brought in balls of fire and death to rain down on the Umbra Witch. Calisto seeing this used Witch Time to dodge the attacks to make her way torts the Creator. Once Calisto was close enough she proceeded to kick her and fired at her at pointblank range with the kick.

Jubileaus was knocked back by the kick from the huntress and once she fixed herself glared at the young Tri-Breed. Calisto then activated her Devil Trigger ready to end this before Jubileaus snapped her fingers again. In turn she blasted the roof off the temple and proceeded to gather it together upon the Umbra Witch. Once she gathered enough she brought it down upon Calisto who acted fast against it. She then jumped to the ball of destruction and kicked it torts the self-proclaimed creator. Jubileaus responded by slapping it back at Calisto who then proceeded to spin kick it back torts the Angels queen.

After a few mores tossed with the ball gaining momentum it wasn't long until Jubileaus was unable to return fire. The object hit her causing her great pain as the result as she fell to the ground. Calisto then landed on the ground and took aim with her guns at the Queen of Paradiso.

*End OST

"Don't fuck with this witch!" Calisto called out before she opened fired at Jubileaus. The bullets flew fast and true torts their target. But Jubileaus was weakened so when her barrier came up it shattered before the bullets hit her. IT was clearly infused with Calisto's power as it was strong enough to send her torts the head of her original body built here. As Jubileaus hit it she was left immobile from the impact as well as the stress of the prior battle.

Calisto made her way to her foe glaring at the possessed Goddess with pure hatred. As Calisto got closer she then heard coughing from Jubileaus. "Impressive how powerful you had become in such a short time." Jubileaus praised as Calisto was ready for any tricks the Queen of Paradiso had.

"Yeah well after what you did to me last time I couldn't afford to pull my punches." Calisto said as she glared spitefully at Jubileaus while getting closer to her.

"But regardless… everything has gone as I had planned." Jubileaus said before raising her head and in turn unveiling the right eye which glowed an azure blue color. In response Calisto cried out as she felt the pain from the Left Eye glowing from her head gaining power. "You see Calisto Aphrodite has proven to be a valuable asset she will become the focus in which I shall utilize the Right Eye of the Overseer. You on the other hand shall be the focus of the Left Eyes Power." Jubileaus said as she got close to Calisto who was in a great deal of pain. "I simply had to weaken you enough so that you wouldn't be able to put up a FIGHT!" Jubileaus called out grabbing Calisto by the neck when she said 'fight.' "Now once more the Eyes of the World shall be united and in turn my resurrection shall be assured." Jubileaus said as she made her way to the statue face.

"No." Calisto gasped as she tried to get free from Jubileaus grip on her neck.

"Now as I the Creator am reborn the Trinity shall once more become one and the world shall know true salvation!" Jubileaus invoked as she and Calisto entered the head as it rippled in doing so. In turn the entire temple if not all of Olympus began to shake as the result of this union.

The statue's eyes soon s hot open as the Eyes of the World joined with it. Inside the eyes the forms of Aphrodite now freed of Jubileaus control only to be her focus, and Calisto the newly made bearer of the Left Eye were both seen. As the temple shook the ground broke as Jubileaus began to free her revived body from the confines of Olympus itself.

(New York)

"What's going on?" Trish asked as Bayonetta and Jeanne knew what was happening.

In turn a luminous light shined down from above bathing the city in its glory. From the light a massive form descended and took its place atop the Empire State Building. It seemed to be a chrysalis of sorts as inside it Bayonetta saw her old angelic foe resting for her full awakening. "Jubileaus." Bayonetta growled as she realized Jubileaus got what she wanted at long last.

"No." Artemis gasped realizing her daughter was now in mortal peril.

Just then the sky burst about and in turn the group saw from above Mundus flying out holding onto something as Dante saw it. "Shit Evan!" Dante cursed as he saw Evan was in Mundus grip. Clearly Evan did something to severely piss off Mundus. The question remained as to what it was Evan did.

(Flashback over with Evan's group)

Evan and his friends arrived at the gateway to the Olympian Council Room as after solving many puzzles and facing many foes they made it to their goal. "Ok we need a plan to sever him from the helmet." Annabeth said as they stayed hidden.

"Mundus is petty use the right words and he'll be set off." Evelyn said as she looked to the group. "Once that is done we can return the Trident and the Master Bolt before cutting Mundus off from the helm." Evelyn said as she looked to the quest group.

"But who's that obnoxious enough to piss off Mundus?" Patty asked before all eyes fell over to Evan himself.

"What?" Evan asked as he quickly put the pieces of information together.

"Evan… go get Mundus rabid." Annabeth said as she knew this was Evan's home field.

"Oh… you got it guys." Evan said as he then began to make his way into the Olympian Council Room.

(Inside)

*Insert Devil May Cry OST: Underworld Temple

As Evan walked into the room he saw Zeus and Poseidon in chains as trophies while Mundus now in a marble form sat upon Zeus throne. Above Mundus was Hades Helm of Darkness, which was feeding power into Mundus granting him power.

"**Again I face a Sparda. Strange fate considering our last encounter boy." **Mundus said as he looked down upon Evan.

"Yeah well to bad for you it's not going to end like it did last time." Evan countered as he glared at the Demon King.

"**Why continue to fight for them boy?"** Mundus asked catching Evan off guard with this. Evan knowing what Mundus was trying to do opted to deny him of a response. **"I will ask again. Why continue to fight for them?"** Mundus asked as he glared down upon Evan who didn't answer the Demon King here. Mundus in turn began to chuckle seeing the defiance blazing from Evan. **"Did you know all the Olympians have done in the past and the present. They had grown drunk on power they usurped from their father Kronos punishing his race for his actions."** Mundus said as he looked down upon Evan. **"They had fought and instigated wars and conflict for the most petty of reasons using the humans you had sworn to protect as their means to do so."** Mundus said as he looked down upon Evan. **"They had in turn allowed their followers to fight amongst themselves, kill each other, and starve themselves."** Mundus said as Evan saw the monologue had good points.

"Ok and what's your point?" Evan asked as he glared at Mundus.

(End OST)

"**Mankind had freedom and with that freedom they had suffered for it all for the Gods amusements. With my rule they will have order, prosperity, and structure."** Mundus said as he then glared down upon Evan. **"All you and your kin would have brought as well as these 'Gods,' would be violence, war, and death."** Mundus said as Evan was keeping his cool. **"Join me Evan and together we can bring forth a new age, it is your destiny your fate."** Mundus said opting to try and make Evan his new General his new Dark Knight.

(Back over with the group)

The three Demigods, one Tri-breed, and one Styr looked to the scene before hiding once more with Evelyn grit her teeth in frustration. "Come on Evan. Get. Him. Pissed!" Evelyn said through gritted teeth punctuating her words as she spoke.

Just then they felt the shocks of Olympus shaking and thus the group had to hold on when the felt it. "That's not a good sign." Grover said when he felt it.

"No its not." Percy said getting worried for Calisto on her side of things.

(Council Room)

They felt the room shake for a moment but Evan didn't let it bother him. In fact he just smirked at Mundus as if he noticed the punchline to a good joke he had heard. Evan in turn began to laugh a bit as he looked to Mundus. "Why cause you can't do it yourself, Mundus." Evan began as he made his way torts Mundus. "I mean come on when you turned Uncle Vergil into Nelo Angelo you had to do it when he was weak and tired." Evan began as he looked to Mundus with a smirk on his face. "Then came Mallet Island you had to have Trish be given the form of my grandmother to get my dad over there before having him fight through your minions nonstop, mind you still lost that fight." Evan continued as Mundus was starting to get angry with each of Evan's words.

"Next you had to use Hercules and gain aid from the Angels, your hated enemies, just to have a fighting chance." Evan said as it was clear Mundus was reaching his boiling point with each work spoken. "After you ate that blood fruit Trish talked about I was expecting you to be stronger. But here you are showing me what you really are, the weakest of the Four Demon Kings, Abigail could overthrow you if he wanted. All in all seeing you for what you really Mundus I gotta say all of it." Evan said as he was now before Mundus stolen throne.

"Priceless." Evan finished and thus Mundus lost his temper. With a mighty roar fired a beam at Evan blasting him out of the room down the entrance hall.

As Evan rolled on the ground a bit he saw his friends and Evelyn there looking shocked and impressed with Evan and him trolling Mundus. "Gonna feel that one in the morning." Evan said as he began to get back up on his feet. But as he looked to the hall he was blind-sided by Mundus who charged into him and grabbed Evan before leaving the area with Evan.

(Outside)

Evan was heard screaming in both pain and shock as Mundus flew out of Olympus with Evan in his grip. Mundus made sure to smash Evan through a few buildings before smashing him onto the roof of one of them. Mundus wasn't done as he then slammed Evan to the ground again and proceeded to fire his beam at Evan.

"**I'm going to make you and your parents watch as I eat your beating heart."** Mundus said as he had no problems ending another Sparda.

(Back with the Quest Group)

The group lead by Evelyn ran in as she had the Tartarus drawn forth. While she ran in she saw how to do this and headed for the Helm of Darkness. "Dad!" Percy called out as he and Patty went to Zeus and Poseidon.

"Sorry we're late but you can already tell why." Patty apologized as she presented the Trident over to its owner Poseidon.

"All things considered." Zeus said as he and his brother were freed from their binds. "All is forgiven." Zeus said as he had a score to settle with Mundus now.

Nearby Evelyn held the Tartarus at the ready so to sever Mundus's forced link with Hade's rightful Symbol of Power. "Time to sever this." Evelyn said as she was ready.

(Back with Dante and Artemis)

"EVAN!" Artemis cried out as she could feel it. Evan was dying as she and Dante were already on the move to where Mundus had taken their son.

"Come on kid don't die on us!" Dante called out as he wasn't about to fail his two greatest of cherished treasures. He can hear Evan screaming in agony as Mundus did his work killing the Tri-Breed.

(Back with Evelyn on Olympus)

Evelyn glared at the helm and spun her sword before stabbing it torts the helm releasing its power torts it. As her azure energy mixed with the demonic power of Mundus and Olympian power of Hades it began a reaction. "Sever thy chains and free thyself of thin bondage!" Evelyn invoked as she was struggling a bit to sever Mundus link to the Dark Helmet. In turn the entire room burst out from the severed link and thus the group found themselves knocked down save for Evelyn herself.

Once Evelyn did this she sliced a tear through reality knowing where she needed to go next.

(Meanwhile back over with Evan)

Mundus sensed the link he forged with the stolen helm sever as all three of his eyes widened in shock. He looked to where Olympus was and realized what had happened up there. **"No."** Mundus gasped before directing his attention back over to Evan himself. **"What did you do?!"** Mundus demanded while he glared down upon the young Devil Hunter.

"Got you bitch." Evan taunted just as Evelyn appeared behind Mundus.

In turn Mundus cried out in pain when Evelyn went for Mundus arm and sliced into it creating a deep gash on it. Mundus cried out in pain freeing Evan as he grabbed the injured arm. Evan took the chance and began firing at Mundus forcing him back before using Titan to kick him off the building top. Mundus fell over the edge and began to fall to the deserted New York streets below.

"If anyone is going to kill Evan it's going to be me." Evelyn said while glaring at Mundus with hatred while the Demon King fell.

Once Mundus crashed with a boom Evelyn looked over to Evan. "Are you ok Evan?" Evelyn asked looking to her rival.

"You took your time." Evan scolded knowing if Evelyn took any longer he'd be dead right now.

"Your welcome." Evelyn said knowing Evan wouldn't thank the Tri-Breed that easily.

Just then the two were caught off guard when they heard a mighty roar from Mundus as he flew upward wings spread and glared down upon the two Tri-Breeds. When he saw then he quickly recognized the Tartarus in Evelyn's hands and noticed how it was similar to the Elysium that Evan wielded to battle.

*Insert Devil May Cry OST: Mother's Revenge

"**Those eye…" **Mundus began as he looked into Evan and Evelyn's eyes. **"Deep in them I see the same light as in Sparda's eyes. A look that his kin has all inherited."** Mundus said as he hovered in the air. **"With your life I shall expunge both that light and the lineage of Sparda."** Mundus called out as he glared down upon the two Tri-Breeds.

"Never!" Evelyn called out in defiance against their shared foe.

"**You know not the power I wield I am Darkness, I am the King of Inferno, I am a God; I am Mundus!"** Mundus called out glaring down upon the two foes standing before him.

"You're an asshole!" Evan called out glaring at his and his rival Evelyn's shared foe.

Mundus then flew up the sky as a storm began to form around him through his own demonic power alone. The two Tri-Breeds then looked to each other before nodding opting to bust out the big guns against Mundus himself. Evan then drew forth the Sparda while Evelyn in turn drew forth the Luthia. Once they did so they jumped up into the air using their own innate power so they may get to Mundus.

*End OST

*Insert Devil May Cry OST: Awakening

Once they were in the sky they hovered before the full moon before their bodies began to charge with power. Once the power flowed Evan was the first to transform as he hovered above with wings spread afar. Evan had entered a new Devil Trigger form thanks to the power of the Sparda. It has two pairs of wings, and a pair of horns on top of the head. The solid parts of the body seem to be a combination of metal and black demonic stone: any areas of exposed "skin" are covered in square scales. The chest and head glow with incandescent orange in a similar manner to Berial, and the Devil hunter's whole body is wreathed in demonic flames.

This was Dante's method of absolute last resort. The Son of Sparda's Sin Devil Trigger form in which he only ever had access to in truly dire situations making it a method of last resort.

Evelyn was different as she entered a form more akin to Vergil's but her form was still different. No longer did she had the organic sheath for the Tartarus but instead vents releasing azure blue demonic energy. She had two on her arms and two on her head. If Dante ever saw it he would consider it Vergil's own Sin Devil Trigger form that would normally drive him berserk much like Dante's own form. The two glared at Mundus who hovered above them crossing his arm showing his arrogance and pride in his power.

*End OST

*Insert Devil May Cry OST: Legendary Battle (Sky)

The battle of the skies began as Evan and Evelyn worked side by side in order to defeat Mundus. As they flew Evan shot out bursts of demonic/Olympian energy much like he did with his guns. Evelyn performed a similar move but with her ethereal daggers instead. It became akin to a dog fight as they hunter and dark slayer flew around the sky firing upon Mundus. Mundus of course proved to be an expert flyer himself as he avoided and dodged his foes attacks.

While he flew about Mundus summoned forth his ward stones and began to return fire upon the two flying tri-breeds. They of course avoided the shots as best they could while flying about the sky. As they flew about Evan and Evelyn made a beeline for Mundus with their swords drawn forth at the ready. Once they got close Evan swung the Sparda at Mundus who blocked it with his arm. Evelyn then came by and used the opening to attack Mundus with the Luthia. Her attack hit causing Mundus to pull back and Evan to jump in. Once he got close he switched The Sparda to its scythe form and spun about slashing up Mundus with the weapon.

Mundus roared in pain and dive bombed downward to get some space from his two foes. Once he got sufficiently away from them he once more began to fire upon the two who dodged the attacks with trained and experienced ease. AS they flew next to each other Evan and Evelyn nodded to each other having an unspoken plan between them. In turn Evan flew upward while Evelyn flew straight for Mundus with Luthia drawn forth. Evelyn went for the stabbing motion but as she did so Mundus blocked her attack.

But before he could counter Evan came from above with the Sparda now in an axe form which he chopped down on the Demon King's arms. He opened the path and thus fired a dragon blast at Mundus pointblank range. The battle progressed with Mundus roaring in fury and pain from the attack as he flew away from the duo. Mundus then roared out as he began to bring down meteors upon the two tri-breeds. They began to avoid and dodged the meteors while making their way torts their foe. Once they got pass the meteors Mundus summoned up a form of telekinesis and began to send large pieces of ruble at the two Tri-Breeds. Clearly this battle was far from over but Evelyn managed to slash her way through the debris with the Luthia. Evan meanwhile had to maneuver and avoid them as they came his way. He managed to make it through and thus they continued their path torts one of the four rulers of Inferno.

Mundus seeing them allowed them to give chase but as he flew the ward stones once more fired laser blasts at them. The two Tri-Breeds avoided the blasts as they continued their chase of Mundus going as far as to return fire. Mundus then pulled the breaks with his wings and came straight at Evan and Evelyn who were forced to avoid him. In turn Mundus began to give chase instead causing the two Tri-Breeds to think fast. Evan and Evelyn then split up and in turn Mundus didn't even second guess it as he gave chase to Evan instead of Evelyn. The chase continued as Evan weaved through the buildings with Mundus close on his tail.

But it wasn't long until Evan found himself at a dead end spot with Mundus right behind him. Mundus seeing Evan was trapped increased his speed upon him. He then fired off his stones in rapid succession at Evan who was unable to block them. Luckily he didn't have to as Evelyn then flew in and deflected all the shots with the Luthia wielding the sword much like her Tartarus. Once she made an opening Evan jumped over and sent forth another dragon blast at Mundus who was hit by it and sent flying back from the powerful demonic attack.

The battle once more continued as Mundus fixed himself and flew skyward creating a backwind as he did so. Evan and Evelyn gave chase to the Demon King intent on ending his world domination attempt. More shots were fired at Mundus as he flew hire to hide among the storm clouds above the three fighters. But Evan and Evelyn were undeterred by it as they flew in after him with thunder booming around the duo. They soon found Mundus as he was about to attack them with a large demonic meteor held in his hands. Seeing this the duo avoided it by splitting up and circling around Mundus firing at him as they did so.

Mundus responded by using his wings as shields before he went down to avoid their shots. Evan and Evelyn chased after him as Mundus fixed his pattern and flew straight. Mundus was proving to be stubborn as he was strong and prideful unlike Jubileaus arrogance. In retrospect it should have been expected that Sheba was the only level headed leader between Mundus, Abigail, and Argosax. But for now the task at hand held importance over minor musings of Inferno's leaders. As they gave chase to Mundus Evelyn and Evan drew the Luthia and Sparda once more and went for the frontal attack on Mundus chest. Mundus seeing this attempted to block them and put up his defensive barrier once more. But Evan acted and fired off his third Dragon shot aiming it at Mundus defenses. Once his defenses was down Evan and Evelyn went for the glowing part of his chest and stabbed into it.

This in turn caused Mundus great pain as he reeled back from the twin attack. Mundus then roared in fury and focused his demonic power to his chest blasting the two off of his chest. Once this happened the two flew back taking a major blow buy they were far from out of the fight. In turn the charged straight in and began getting up close and personal with Mundus using the Sparda and Luthia. Evan went for powerful and stylish attacks while Evelyn went for quick and elegant ones. They were doing a real number on Mundus as he was being given no room to counter attack the two. They continued on their path only for Mundus to begin his retaliation upon the duo. He in turn summoned forth his ward stones and had them surround him like a fence.

*End OST

*Insert Devil May Cry OST: Dante Falls to Earth

Once this was done Mundus summoned forth his demonic power and got ready to use it. He then began to fire crimson beams from his glowing red and ivory beams from his ward stones. The two were forced to dodge and avoid the attacks as it was like a Bullet Hell game for Evan. Evelyn meanwhile was having just as much trouble as Evan was with this volley attack.

But alas eventually they got hit and in turn were hit by the attacks force. Mundus capitalizing on this fired demonic red energy spikes at the two trio-breeds smirking as they got skewered by them. Mundus then brought down more meteors onto the duo only this time they had actually hit the duo of Tri-Breeds. Once they were hit they cried out in shock and pain as they began to fall down to the ground. Mundus gave chase to them intended on ending them both. Unaware to any of them the Olympians had begun to regroup and gain aid from a certain ally down below.

It was proven true when a pathway to the Underworld opened up sucking in Evan, Evelyn, and Mundus, who was too late to stop himself from going in. Once all three of them fell through the pathway it remained opened behind them to give Evan and possibly Evelyn a chance to escape. Hades didn't take kindly to those who steal from him, even more so when they use his power and taint it as Mundus. Thus Hades when he received the call from his brother and sister Hermes and Hestia he was more than happy to help them beat Mundus.

In fact Hades had even set up the perfect place for the final bout of their legendary battle.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yeap here you guys go the newest chapter of Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief. I hope you all enjoyed it and stay a while for the next chapter. We're almost at the end folks so until next time I'll ask for reviews and once more I say Ja-ne.


	19. Mission 19 Left Eye & His blood and soul

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Here it is folks Chapter 19 one chapter away from the climax of this fic. We now go to the final boss battle where Calisto is involved and the second to last boss fight with Evan. Now then let's begin shall we.

(Start New York Outside Empire State)

As the Devil May Cry group, with the Umbra duo, and Artemis looked on in shock and defiance to Jubileaus resurrection Bianca had vanished at some point. The Truth was Bianca was not about to take any of this lying down and thus opted to grab herself some wheels fast. In turn the sound of a motorcycle was heard and thus the group looked and saw Bianca riding in on a borrowed motorbike. Once she rode over them she skidded to a halt and glared at Jubileaus.

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Friend

"I know I wasn't born into the Umbra Witch's clans but I do know one thing. The left eye is the most sacred of treasures to the Umbra Witch's regardless of birth and it will never fall into the hands of another!" Bianca called out as she then made a beeline for the Empire State. With the light of the full moon shining down upon her Bianca used Witch Walk to start her own climb of the American Landmark.

"Bianca!" Jeanne called out but she was too late Bianca was already on her way up.

As she drove upward Bianca she began to pray to her father silently hoping he would listen to her. 'Father I know who you are and if you acknowledge me as yours I beg of you with your power of darkness help me save my friend.' Bianca silently prayed hoping Hades would listen to his dear sweet child's pleas. Bianca wanted to save her friend and despite the fact Hades may or may not abhor the Umbra Witches he can at least love his daughter enough to accept them. Thus as Bianca drove she could only hope and pray for the best possible outcome.

It didn't take long for her drive to be interrupted and thus she was quickly attacked by the Angels. They went after her intent on keeping her from reclaiming the Left Eye of the Overseer. Bianca of course began to fire off her guns at her attackers refusing to allow them to stop her path. The Angels were chasing after her and thus Bianca began to shoot them all down as they come. She was a quick study and had figured out many skills and powers of the Umbra Witches. One of them being one she had use to hotwire this motorcycle to her advantage.

Once Bianca got through with the Angels giving chase from behind she focused all her attention on the path in front and the foes who stood before her. She of course began firing upon them avoiding their attacks and even sliding under their beam walls. Nothing shall deter Bianca from saving her Umbra Sister and the Left Eye of Darkness. She kicked up the Accelerator and increased her speed to save her best friend. Just then she was wide eyed when she saw even more Angels stand in her path and in turn she knew she could not fight them all.

But it seems Hades had heard his daughters please for no sooner then she saw them a great number of Furies appeared and attacked. The Angels were in turn fighting the furies as they began to open a path for Bianca to save Calisto. "Go child of Hades we shall hold them off and open the path!" One of the Furies called out as Bianca smiled to this and accelerated forth.

"Thank you!" Bianca called out before she passed by her newly arrived allies. More Furies began to appear as they flew up to stiffen the number of Angels as best they could. It seems that the King of the Underworld was intent that the house of Hades would be the saviors of Olympus.

But it seems Bianca was running out of time as up above Jubileaus began to stir from within her Chrysalis. This in turn led to the Creator to rise up higher to the sky to prepare for creating a new world and ending the old. Seeing this Bianca put the petal to the metal but she needed more help to get up there. "Dad what else do you have up your sleeve?!" Bianca called out to Hades hoping he had another ace up his sleeve.

"You shadow Bianca." Came the voice of Hades himself from within the Demi God Witches mind. "They are stronger than any other child of Hades, use them." Hades urged and in turn Bianca was confused for but a most brief moment before going wide eyed and looking to her shadow.

She saw her shadow thanks to her contract in the form of Madama Kahpri and in turn knew what her father had meant just now. "Thanks dad." Bianca said as she then started small here. "Furies!" Bianca called out and thus the remaining furies came forth answering Bianca's call. "One of you stay behind and form a shadow the others go on ahead!" Bianca called out and thus the Furies got to work.

Bianca then phased into the shadow of one of the Furies using her inherited power from Hades boosted by the power of the Umbra Witch via her Infernal contract to Madama Kahpri. As this happened Bianca then appeared on ahead close to the roof of the building getting closer to her target. Bianca quickly saw she wasn't going to make it at least until she saw large debris and cars being thrown at it. She then looked to one of the nearby buildings and saw the Minotaur currently throwing things at Jubileaus.

But Bianca knew better as it wasn't trying to hit Jubileaus it was trying to make her a path. Seeing this Bianca activated Witch Time and the thrown objects all slowed to a crawl with the rest of time. Bianca then accelerated herself and thus began to use the debris as spring boards to get closer to The Creator Jubileaus. Bianca, once witch time ended, soon summoned up her power once more over the shadows. In turn a road formed for her made of shadows allowing her to drive up it torts Jubileaus who was exiting Earth's Atmosphere. Once she was passed that point Bianca knew Hades wouldn't be able to help her any longer.

As she got closer she saw Jubileaus was casting off the parts attached to her that came from Olympus. Seeing this Bianca proceeded to bounce off each of them getting ever closer to the creator. It wasn't long until Bianca was forced to abandon the motorbike and enter her panther form. Once she did so she began to jump from each of the stone platforms as she and Jubileaus both entered Purgatory. This would in turn allow Bianca to handle not breathing in space so long as she remained in Purgatory for this oncoming battle.

*End OST

*Insert Bayonetta Bloody Fate OST: Wheel of Fortune

Jubileaus took notice to Bianca and chuckled at her stubbornness**. "Ah the other Witch of the modern world the one who is out of time."** Jubileaus said knowing full well of how long Bianca and Nico were in the Lotus Hotel. **"Have you come to honor your clan and gaze upon their sacred Left Eye in hopes you may join the new world to be born?"** Jubileaus taunted while looking down upon the Demigod Witch.

"To hell with your new world I'm only here to save my friend!" Bianca countered as she glared at Jubileaus. She then focused on her Umbran Heart and created a form of focus lenses made of her power with it. Once she did so she took out one of her four guns and took aim at Jubileaus with the weapon. "Now I'll take back my Umbran Sister so fuck your insane plans!" Bianca called out intent on saving her friend. In turn with an invocation in Enochian Bianca fired her gun through the rune with the Umbran Crest upon it. It came at Jubileaus like a meteor before she could react not fully ready to fight just yet. Bianca had taken advantage of it and thus Jubileaus cried out in pain as her left eye was pierced by the attack.

Calisto was revealed inside the socket as she seemed out of it from her ordeal. "Bianca is that you?" Calisto asked in a tired tone.

"Open your eyes Calisto! Wake up!" Bianca cried out hoping to get through to Calisto. "Did you forget already? You're stronger than any Umbran Witch who came before you! You can overcome this!" Bianca called out as Calisto's demonic energy with her own Olympian energy began to form around her like an aura of sorts. "You have to fight you are a child of Sparda daughter of Artemis it's in your blood to challenge adversity and impossible odds so fight!" Bianca called out and thus Calisto went wide eyed with Bianca's words ringing true to her mind.

Calisto then smiled her cocky smile before she jumped out of the socket all before Jubileaus could stop her. Using her wicked weave to reform her outfit the two Umbran Witches stood by each other's side ready to fight the self-proclaimed creator Jubileaus.

"Welcome back was starting to think daddy got your soul before Inferno could." Bianca quipped while smirking at the Tri-Breed.

"Oh you got jokes, fun." Calisto retorted while smirking back at her new lady friend.

Jubileaus cried out in pain and fury as she lost the Left Eye all over again. "What have you two done!?" Jubileaus cried out in pain and fury before the two Umbra Witches who would dare challenger a true god. "Without both eyes the Universe shall be destroyed and the ancient prophesy of Armageddon shall be fulfilled!" Jubileaus roared out in fury focusing her power to heal herself of the injuries the loss of the left eye had caused her.

She then summoned forth a massive blade of light and slashed down upon the two Witches who avoided the attack with ease. **"OXEX RACLIR!"** Bianca invoked summoning forth Gomorrah to battle. Of course his arrival was short lived as Jubileaus quickly dispensed with the demon by slicing him through with her bladed weapon. Gomorrah was in turn forced back into Inferno to recover from the powerful Queen of Paradiso's attack. "Dammit that didn't work." Bianca cursed as she was out of ideas right now.

"Well I'm open to suggestions question is if your open to any." Calisto said as she looked to Bianca.

"**How dare you… How dare you turn a sword upon me your Goddess!?"** Jubileaus demanded in fury of her two Umbran foes. **"I WILL DESTROY YOU!"** Jubileaus focusing all her power to heal her injuries for this.

"Ok she needs to be stopped at all costs! Any ideas?" Bianca called out looking to her friend and sister.

"I got one but it will take both of us to do it." Calisto said as Bianca was wide eyed having a hunch as to what Calisto intended to summon.

"You don't mean?!" Bianca began as she was shocked Calisto would suggest doing THAT summoning.

"I know you're a novice but it's currently our best and only option right now." Calisto said while smiling to Bianca. "I know you can pull it off your father wouldn't have helped you get up here if he didn't believe in you." Calisto said to which Bianca understood fully.

"Alright." Bianca responded as she was ready to do it.

In turn Calisto started things off with this intent on bringing out the most powerful of all the Infernal Summoning's. **"TELOC VOVIM A GRAA ORS TABA ORD AVAVAGO!"** Calisto invoked sending forth her wicked weave to a large portal that had formed thanks to this.

Bianca was next as she did her part to bring out the summoning that took two or more to summon. **"EMNA OL ADRPAN ADNA ZNRZA OXEX RACLIR!"** Bianca invoked sending forth her own Wicked Weave to the portal allowing it to mix with Calisto's weave.

Once the two weaved mixed and entered the portal a second yet massive Infernal Portal came into existence. From the portal the two Weaves came out as a tornado of demonic power in anticipation of the new arrival from Inferno. Soon the weaves began to focus and curve revealing a form within the demonic tornado.

It was a massive being a possible darker demonic version of Jubileaus due to how similar the two looked. But in appose to the humanoid faces across her body this one had demonic faces across her body. If Jubileaus was the creator then this demoness was the destroyer and just being near her one could feel the immense demonic power radiating off her. Even the Titans themselves would quiver in fear of this demonic force. Not even Typhon would be able to best her proving she had rightfully earned her position in the hierarchy of Inferno.

*End OST

This was none other than one of the four powerful rulers of Inferno the first born and wises of the four. This being could be no other than her, Sheba Queen of Inferno. "Making her long awaited debut proper introducing the one the only Sheba Queen of Inferno! A worthy adversary to any God." Calisto introduced as Sheba was ready to fight against her old foe from Paradiso Jubileaus.

"**Thank you for the most stunning of introductions."** Sheba thanked to which Calisto smiled to the powerful Queen of Inferno words of praise. Sheba was actually quite impressed that Bianca had managed to pull it off like this. Most other Witches like Bianca would have died and that's even with aid. No doubt it was thanks to Bianca's natural connection to the dark through her father Hades that played a role in this. Regardless Sheba ended her musing as she had a job to do which was give her age old rival, Jubileaus, a most proper of thrashings.

"**Sheba."** Jubileaus growled as she saw her age old foe standing before her holy goal.

"**Hello Jubileaus it's been some time since we last fought with you in full control of yourself." **Sheba said knowing how last they fought Jubileaus was nothing more than a mindless husk of her former self a basic feral animal with divine power.

*Insert Bayonetta Bloody Fate OST: One of a Kind (Bloody Fate Version)

"Ready?" Calisto asked as she smiled to Bianca.

"Yeah." Bianca responded ready to go wild on Jubileaus.

"Here we go. Let's rock." Calisto said ready to take down a Goddess.

"**DIE!"** Jubileaus roared out in fury as she fired off a powerful beam of her divine power.

"**NOT TODAY!"** Sheba responded firing off her own beam of demonic power to counter Jubileaus own attack. When the beams collided a powerful explosion went off between them as the result. In turn Jubileaus was unaware it was a distraction move as from the explosion Sheba came out and punched her nemesis in the gut. Jubileaus gasped in pain feeling the air get knocked out of her but Sheba wasn't done just yet. **"GET OVER HERE!"** Sheba roared out as she then proceeded to grab Jubileaus wing like hair with her free hand. Sheba then threw Jubileaus torts the moon where she crashed into it and created a new large crater as the result of the creator's impact.

"**Damn you."** Jubileaus cursed as she got back up. She then saw Sheba coming at her and thus Jubileaus flew off so she would not be cornered. The two Queen's vanished as beams of light and flew around each other clashing and fighting with each clash between the powerful beings. With each clash a shockwave was made as it was clear the two were evenly matched as rulers and warriors of both Inferno and Paradiso.

The two then went straight at each other and clashes fists creating a powerful explosion as the result of it. They then parted ways glaring at each other with an intense hatred for the other neither willing to admit defeat to their most hated foe. Despite this Sheba began to chuckle as she looked upon Jubileaus. **"My Jubileaus doesn't this just bring back fond memories?" **Sheba asked as she looked upon her age old nemesis.

"**Don't patronize me you Infernal sow!"** Jubileaus roared seeing the patronizing tone Sheba was using on her to taunt her. **"The trinity was never meant to be as they are, humans could never be trusted with free will we angels are the only beings who could protect them from themselves and your forces, SHEBA!"** Jubileaus roared in fury while she was glaring at her nemesis.

"Hah!" Calisto was heard as she glared at Jubileaus. "A world where we always get what we want as long as we obey the Angels." Calisto said as she glared at the arrogant self-proclaimed creator. "If I have to sacrifice free will for peace then sorry I'd think I'll stick with chaos." Calisto responded to Jubileaus proclamation of her ambition.

In turn Calisto began another summoning of sorts as she wanted to end this fight. When she casted the spell a massive Umbra Crest appeared and from it a large demonic torture horse rose up.

"**Your resistance is futile!" **Jubileaus roared out after seeing the torture device in question only for Sheba to act first.

"**No Jubileaus yours is!" **Sheba called out as she proceeded to summon forth her whip and attacked Jubileaus with it. After a few lashes of it she then had it wrap around the Angels leg. Once she did so Sheba swung Jubileaus to the horse where she then used the whip to tie Jubileaus to the horse in question. Jubileaus cried out in pain as she was tied up tightly to the demonic torture device. Jubileaus could feel hot it grinded against her at her most sensitive of parts. Meanwhile the rest of her most divine and holy body was given the uncomfortable if not stinging feeling to add to the prior lashing from Sheba.

"Oh poor baby all tied up." Calisto taunted as she saw the predicament Jubileaus was currently in.

"Yes." Bianca began as she began to reach for something on her person. "And nowhere to go." She said wile pulling out one of her four guns. Once she had it out she threw it upward toward a portal that had just appeared.

Following it up a second Portal appeared only larger as from it a massive version of Bianca's gun came forth. Sheba grabbed the weapon and channeled her power through it allowing the wicked weave that made up her form to wrap all around it and her own arm. The gun was then transformed into a massive cannon that already was charging up to destroy Jubileaus.

"You only have one shot so make it count." Bianca said while aiming her right hand like a gun at Jubileaus as Calisto knew that and opted not to let this shot got to waste.

Calisto in turn began to pull the very same Lipstick she had acquired earlier in her adventure the one belonging to Aphrodite. She pulled the cap off it revealing the red inner part for her lips. But instead of applying it she charged her own power into it and loaded it into one of her guns. Once it was loaded slammed the gun close ready to let it go loose as she took aim.

"Now then Jubileaus, Aphrodite I think you two need some time apart." Calisto said as she aimed her gun directly at the right eye of Jubileaus.

"**Don't do this! We can save this world together eliminate Chaos and the ancient prophesy foretelling your actions will be stopped at the source!"** Jubileaus tried to reason getting desperate to avoid being defeated again.

"Sorry that would be the easy way out. I'll challenge my fate and defeat it." Calisto said glaring at Jubileaus. "Now then Aphrodite it's time for you to come home." Calisto said before she got ready to pull the trigger. "Better luck next time Jubileaus." Calisto finished and thus pulled the trigger on her gun.

As the lipstick bullet flew out of the gun going straight for Aphrodite if one had the acute sight they would see Aphrodite's crest on the side of the lipstick. As it flew Aphrodite saw it approach as did Jubileaus and while Aphrodite was grateful for this Jubileaus was horrified. In the Creators sight she saw a silhouette of a large demonic form in it.

"**No."** She gasped just before the bullet pierced her right eye hitting Aphrodite blasting her out from the back of Jubileaus head.

"Thank you." Aphrodite gasped as she had finally been freed of Jubileaus control.

"And so falls the Creator Jubileaus, farewell." Bianca said before pulling the trigger on her finger gun. In turn Sheba fired off her cannon after it had charged a sufficient amount of power for it. As the cannons massive beam hit Jubileaus the Creator screamed in pure pain and agony as she felt the hellfire destroy her newly revived form. Her resurrection was once more short lived because like the rest of her kind she underestimated mankind in her arrogance.

*End OST

In the end all that was left was the silence of space with the glow of the moon that orbits the earth. Jubileaus was gone and yet so was Sheba, Bianca, and even Calisto. One questioned remained if the summoning of Sheba had demanded some form of compensation for it. But only those few who truly knew the truth of the world knew exactly what had happened on this day.

(Scene Break the Underworld with Evan and Evelyn)

Evan and Evelyn crashed into the ground with meteors reigning down around them. Evan used the Sparda to hoist himself back to his feet while Evelyn had no need for such a use of Luthia. The duo were back in their human forms as they stood tall while the meteor fall began to die down. Evan took note of a pool of lava nearby as Evelyn got ready for Mundus.

*Insert Devil May Cry OST: Legendary Battle (Land)

In turn they saw Mundus descend from above and lowered himself into the pool of magma while retracting his wings into himself. With his arms crossed Evan and Evelyn knew this was the final battle against Mundus.

"Ready?" Evan asked as he looked to Evelyn with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Of course." Evelyn responded with Luthia at the ready while also smirking to her rival. In turn the battle started as the two tri-breed split up to do battle with Mundus from two different points. Evelyn fired off her ethereal daggers at Mundus who roared at the two Tri-Breed Sparda's.

Evan then jumped in and shot at Mundus aiming for the Demon Kings eyes. When his bullets hit his third eye Mundus roared in pain grabbing it as the damage was worse in that eye. "Evan did you see that?" Evelyn asked as she saw what just happened with Mundus.

"Yeah his third eye that's his weak spot." Evan said as he knew of two weak points that Mundus had. The first being the chest area where Sparda had originally wounded him 12,000 years ago. The second was his Third Eye no doubt where he draws most his power from.

"Try to stay alive I'll expose the eye!" Evelyn called out as Evan then dodged another attack from the Demon.

"Way ahead of you!" Evan called out after he dodged the attack from the demon.

Mundus began his attack as he glared at the duo. First he summoned up a dragon of flames to attack the group from the magma. Evan responded by attacking with the Sparda and hacked and slashed at the demonic creation. Once it was dealt with Evan began firing upon Mundus with Hunter and Slayer trying to help Evelyn get the Third Eye exposed for damage. As Mundus glared at Evan he went for the attack by summoning forth the stones. They in turn began firing upon Evan and Evelyn who in turn got moving to avoid being shot by them.

As they ran avoiding the attacks Evan had to jump and avoid a physical attack from Mundus. He jumped over Mundus arm and landed on the other side with ease. Evan and Evelyn in turn began to climb the platforms floating around Mundus while working together to get him to open his third eye again. Evan opted not to bring the trio out as this was his fight right now. Pretty soon Evelyn came in with the Tartarus and slashed it across Mundus face causing him pain from the attack. Mundus stumbled back grabbing his face from the pain before Evan came attacked Mundus next.

Evan began hacking and slashing at the Demon King's chest area before filling it with bullets from his guns Hunter and Slayer. Once he handled that he climbed up the Demon King and stabbed the Sparda into his closed eye. In turn he focused his power and activated his Devil Trigger using the power to force Mundus to open the eye. Once he did so Evan jumped back and began to unleash on Mundus third eye. The damage done to the Demon King was great as he attacked it. Evelyn then came in and fired off her ethereal swords at Mundus aiming for his eye and keeping it open by lodging the blades at the edges of his third eye.

Evan reverted to his human form as he fell back to regroup with Evelyn. Once the Tri-Breeds got the eye open the two jumped back as Mundus roared out in pure fury. "Eye's open can we get him now?" Evan asked looking over to Evelyn.

"Yes go!" Evelyn called out and thus the two got back to work. The two Tri-Breeds went into battle as they had their weapons at the ready. Evan went in with the Sparda while Evelyn went in with the Luthia going all out on Mundus. The duo sent powerful sword attacks at his chest and his third eye. As they did so they interchanged every so often to get the maximum amount of damage done to the infamous King of the Demon World. Clearly the two had every intention of defeating Mundus Evan was doing it in order to save humanity and everyone he had ever cared about. Evelyn was doing it to remove another obstacle from her path of achieving absolute power.

Clearly Mundus was being pushed to the limit here as the two Tri-Breeds were proving to be a challenge. It was clear that the duo were powerful just as their fathers and grandfather before them. But Mundus was not one to give up without a fight as he was quiet the stubborn one after all. Mundus then crossed his arms and once he spread them unleashed a blast of demonic energy upon the two knocking them back. Evan and Evelyn landed on the ground safely as they were far from done with Mundus seeing as he was still standing tall before them.

They in turn went after Mundus once more repeating much of what they did this time but added a few special tricks as well. Evan started by throwing the Sparda at Mundus in its scythe form. The weapon spun in the air and began to tear up Mundus when it got to him causing him a great deal of pain from it. Once it returned to him Evan used the flat side of his sword on Evelyn who had jumped onto it and with momentum Evan launched Evelyn straight at Mundus.

It was clear Mundus was on his last legs and thus the duo of Tri-Breeds opted to go all out upon Demon King Mundus. "Come on!" Evan called out ready to finish off Mundus. In turn the duo went at Mundus and began the climax of this legendary battle. Evan and Evelyn got up close and personal and entered their Trigger forms before they began to hack and slash upon Mundus. As they did this they made sure to hit him where it hurts as they in turn slashed at his eye in an X fashion. This in turn caused the third eye to shut close from the agony and Mundus to stumble back from the pain he felt.

As this happened the duo of Tri-Breeds then charged at Mundus and began to unleash a flurry of blade attacks upon Mundus chest. The glowing orb there began to flicker just how much damage Mundus had taken from this battle. As they continued to do so they then stopped and jumped back as Mundus was stumbling showing how weakened he was from the nonstop fighting. The Cousins then nodded to each other and in turn stood side by side to each other ready to end this once and for all.

They in turn began to channel their power for one last major attack before getting close. The duo formed an orb of light comprised of demonic, Olympian, and Titan powers.

"Hey Mundus!" Evan was heard as Mundus heard the Tri-Breed before him. "Thanks for delivering dads message!" Evan called out and thus went for the final kill. Once it was charged enough the duo unleashed it upon Mundus as it formed into a massive dragon. The dragon flew at Mundus and pierced through his chest ending this battle once and for all by disrupting his power.

*End OST

*Insert Devil May Cry OST: Devil Emperor Mundus' Collapse

Mundus roared in pain and agony as he stumbled around from all of it. He then spread his wings and tried to fly up and make some sort of escape attempt but alas he was too weak for it. As Mundus got airborne the feathers on his wings began to fall off like they were molting off the devil. But Mundus was not going out without a fight and thus began to channel what little power he had left.

"**IF I MUST SURRENDER MY LIFE!"** Mundus began as he channeled his power to immense size. **"I WILL TAKE YOU TWO DOWN WITH ME!" **Mundus roared in fury ready to end the two tri-breeds lives.

Evan and Evelyn acted fast and shielded themselves with Evelyn using her ethereal blades to form a barrier. Evan opted use the Sparda's size for a makeshift shield to buffer the oncoming explosive blast. AS Mundus body began to break down he in turn exploded in a blast of demonic power sending Evan and Evelyn flying off from there. It was clear Mundus was now defeated but alas there was still ONE more battle to be fought. A score had to be settled and both Evan and Evelyn were intent on seeing it through. Regardless of this victory could only go to one this day and Evan and Evelyn intended to be the victor of this battle.

*End OST

(Scene Break Later Tartarus Gate)

The two had landed at the gateway to Tartarus and as Evan and Evelyn got up they noted the Sparda and Luthia were missing. The duo looked around for them and Evan saw the two swords closes to him stabbed to the ground close together. Evelyn saw this and in turn acted fast and went for the two powerful swords. Evan acted fast and in turn shot at Evelyn forcing her to block the bullets. This gave Evan enough time to stand in her path making Evelyn stop in her tracks. Evan glared at Evelyn while he stood in her path as Evelyn returned the glare with the same intensity as her fated rival. It was clear Evan wasn't going to let Evelyn take those swords and Evelyn was fully intended on getting both those weapons for herself and her demonic ambition.

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Sibling Showdown

Evelyn seeing Evan wasn't going to budge pointed at Evan accusingly. "Give those to me." Evelyn demanded as she glared at Evan making a gesture to hand the swords over.

"No way they're not yours cousin so drop it." Evan said as he glared at Evelyn while standing in her way.

"I don't care I want them." Evelyn retorted refusing to be denied her power.

"What are you going to do with all that power anyway?" Evan asked as he wasn't even trying to make a quip in this situation. "No matter how hard you try your never gonna be like your father or our grandfather." Evan said as he glared intently at his cousin.

"You're wasting time!" Evelyn roared in fury as she drew the Tartarus and swung it at Evan.

Evan drawing the Elysium swung it at Calisto and in turn the two ended up using their free hands to catch the others swords. "We are the descendants of Sparda through each of us flows his blood we inherited through our fathers." Evan began with his and Evelyn's hands staining the swords with their blood as he glared at his cousin intent on one goal against her darkened path. "But most importantly what flows through us is their souls!" Evan called out forcing Evelyn back and thus the two parted from each other.

"And now… my soul is saying it wants to stop you!" Evan called out pointing an accusing finger at Evelyn.

Evelyn responded by laughing at Evan's words as if expecting him to say something along those very same lines there.

"Unfortunately, our souls are at odds Evan." Evelyn began as she glared at Evan with a small smirk on her face. But just then her smirk turned into a deep cold glare directed at Evan. "I need more power!" Evelyn said as she clenched her left fist before her face.

"And we're supposed to be related." Evan said knowing full well there was no convincing Evelyn on another path here.

"Related… right." Evelyn said taking a battle stance ready for her final duel with Evan to decide whose resolve was the strongest between them.

*End OST

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Vergil Battle 3

In turn the two Tri-Breeds began their final duel when they charged at each other. Evan had disregarded Hunter and Slayer in favor of Elysium which was met by Evelyn and her own sword Tartarus. So as they passed by each other the two swords grinded against each other creating sparks as they did so. Evan then went after Evelyn swinging Elysium at her but Evelyn proceeded to block the attacks with the Tartarus and the swords scabbard. Evelyn then vanished and appeared a bit away ready to draw Tartarus forth. Evan had little time to react when Evelyn used her judgment cut passing by Evan slicing him in many places.

Evan was sent stumbling from it and in turn began firing at his cousin with Hunter and Slayer. Evelyn seeing this deflected all the bullets as they came in. Once she did this Evan responded by using his skill Drive and once he slashed Evelyn was hit by the attack. She stumbled back but responded by sending her ethereal swords at the opposing Tri-Breed.

Evan in turn deflected them as he charged straight at Evelyn who glared at Evan. Evan then went for a drop kick and managed to knock Evelyn back with it. Once that happened Evan then began hacking and slashing at Evelyn with Elysium as she was forced on the defensive. Evan then used Titan to punch her back causing Evelyn to slide on the ground by her feet. Evelyn used her Tartarus to stop herself before glaring at her foe.

Evelyn then proceeded to use multiple Drive attacks he called Raid and hit Evelyn with them. He then charged at her and proceeded to use his million stab move to get Evelyn in a flurry of blades. She then blocked the last one and proceeded to slash at Evan with her weapon before pushing him back. She then went in and kicked him in the chest knocking Evan back before she jumped up with a drop kick to Evan's face. Evan in turn rolled out of the way and fired Hunter at the other Tri-Breed.

Evelyn blocked all of them and then summoned up even more Ethereal swords to protect herself with. She then sent them at Evan as they surrounded him causing Evan to jump out of the way of them. Evelyn was already upon him but Evan saw her coming before dodging her attack and slamming her to the ground. Evelyn rolled on the ground and was facing away from Evan who glared intently at the fellow Tri-Breed.

"Sorry it had to be this way cousin." Evan said as he glared at Evelyn.

Evelyn was getting back up while sheathing the Tartarus as part of her combat style. "Don't be." Evelyn responded with no care for any sympathy. Evan then charged at her and swung Elysium upon her only for Evelyn to vanish and appear nearby. She then sent multiple slashes at Evan who was hit by them not being fast enough to dodge all of the attacks.

Evan then charged at Evelyn and the two began a close range sword fight much like that of their first duel back over in Seattle. Only this time it wasn't going to end with Evan stabbed by his own sword. AS they did battle they locked blades against each other and in turn Evan head-butted Evelyn who stumbled back. But before Evan could respond she nailed him with the pommel of Tartarus to the stomach knocking Evan back. The two then held their blades at the ready and charged straight at each other clashing their swords against each other.

The result was them knocking each other back and stopping themselves. They raised their heads glaring at each other before charging straight into the fight again. They began to pass by each other at breakneck speed slashing at each other as they did so with a few sparks being seen as the two powerful warriors clashed. This was a battle between a Devil Hunter and a Dark Slayer both intent on besting the other as they continued their duel of fates. Evelyn then jumped upward and sent a slash for the Tartarus which hit Evan knocking him back a tad bit.

Evan of course got back up and sent a retort with his Drive attack that managed to hit Evelyn as well before she had landed. Evan then went for his stinger move and charged in at Evelyn with his sword pointed out torts the girl. When the attack hit Evelyn was knocked down and rolled on the ground to a kneeling position. As Evelyn breathed hard Evan lowered his guard a bit while glaring out torts the Titan born Tri-Breed.

"Evelyn give up it's not too late." Evan said as he looked to the Tri-Breed who was getting back up.

Just then Evelyn vanished but before Evan could look she appeared behind him. "Yes it is." The Dark Slayer said before she Evan swung Elysium at her. But when he did she vanished and appeared behind Evan once again. She appeared behind Evan who then shot at her only to vanish again. Following it up she appeared right in front of him before she performed a powerful palm thrust torts Evan. He hit one of the pillars and destroyed it when he crashed into it.

Evan growled as his silver eyes went demonic red as Evelyn smirked allowing her eyes to become a demonic azure blue. Once this happened the two entered their devil trigger forms and charged at each other with their wings spread out for an added boost of speed. AS they clashed the two demonic fighters snarled at each other as the blades of Elysium and Tartarus heavily grinded against each other. As they glared spitefully trots each other it was clear that despite sharing the same grandfather they were as different from each other as their own fathers were to each other.

It was evident only one of them was walking out of this and if not then neither of them will be walking out of this. As they continued this they pushed each other back and then began another sword fight to best each other. As the blades clashed against each other it was clear that Evan and Evelyn were driven to kill each other.

But as they clashed the two began to revert and during this Evan ducked under a slash from her before swinging Elysium at her side. He then got back up and performed a spin kick which then caused Evelyn to be thrown back by it away from the entrance to Tartarus.

*End OST

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Conclusion

As Evelyn got back up it was clear she was running on fumes as she stumbled back down short of breath. "Am I…" She began while trying to catch her breath. "Being defeated?" Evelyn asked showing she was very much exhausted from this whole battle.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked as he glared at Evelyn. "IS that all you got?!" He demanded while glaring at the Tri-Breed Dark Slayer before him. "Come on get up, you can do better than that!" Evan said edging at her pride and mixing in some words of encouragement to boot.

Evelyn hearing this roared out through the pain as she forced herself back up to continue the battle between them. "Only one of us will be walking out of this place, Evan!" Evelyn yelled as she glared spitefully at Evan.

"Let's finish this, Evelyn." Evan said as he got ready. "I have to stop you, even if it means killing you." Evan said while he glared at the Dark Slayer.

In turn the two charged at each other but despite releasing a final roar to their minds the world had gone silent around them. All they were focused on was besting the other by any means available to them. As they charged memories of this quest and everything that led the duo up to this point flashed before their minds. In turn it all ended at this very moment when they were close enough to each other to strike. Evan slashed through her midsection while Evelyn tried for an overhead cut but her attack could not be completed since Evan got his attack in first.

Evelyn stumbled forward but despite this she refused to fall and admit defeat. Her pride would not allow her to do so but she was strong enough to admit when she was beaten by the young Devil Hunter before her. Evelyn gasped for air as she began to stumble forth and turn around torts Evan.

Evan sheathed the Elysium once more as Evelyn made her way to the Tartarus Entrance. She did so backwards so she can face her rival with her head held high. "Seems you beat me this time, Evan." Evelyn said as she stumbled torts Tartarus. "It goes to show only a Sparda can best a Sparda." Evelyn said as she glared at Evan with great respect.

Evan looked over to her as she stumbled back torts the ledge into Tartarus itself. Evan realizing what Evelyn was doing charged in to stop her only to find her sword pointed at his neck. "Leave me and go!" Evelyn yelled as she glared at Evan. "Unless you wish to join me trapped inside Tartarus." Evelyn said while keeping Evan at bay from following her. "I'm staying." She said as she lowered her weapon a bit. "Our grandfather become powerful in the underworld… how powerful can I become in Tartarus." Evelyn said as she then leaned back and began to fall into Tartarus.

Evan wasn't fast enough as he tried to reach for her. But Evelyn used her sword to slice at Evan's outreached hand making a bloody gash in the palm of said hand. Evan looked over the edge and saw Evelyn fall into Tartarus no doubt never to be seen or heard from ever again. After all once something goes into Tartarus it never comes back out again.

Evan looked to his already healing hand before clenching his fist keeping his emotions back. He then turned his attention to the swords Sparda and the Luthia which needed to be returned to his parents. He walked over to them and looked at the hilts for a moment before grabbing them both. He then reached into his pocket and took out a familiar pearl he got from Percy and then proceeded to stomp on it. Evan was then covered in a foam like bubble which then proceeded to take him back to New York City.

*End OST

(Scene Break Empire State New York City)

AS the group awaited the return of Evan, Evelyn, and Calisto they soon heard movement and in turn saw Evan appear. He was walking in with both the Sparda and the Luthia in hand. Trish and Artemis headed on over to them as Evan passed the swords back to the duo.

"I guess you won." Dante said as he smirked at his son.

"Yeah I did." Evan said as he smiled to his dad.

"I'm so proud of you." Artemis said smiled at her son's victory.

"Hey I had some help." Evan said to which Percy jumped in.

"Speaking of help." Percy said as he walked over to Evan. "Where are Calisto and Evelyn?" Percy asked as Evan looked around noticing not only his sister was missing but so was Bianca.

Evan then sighed and crossed his arms not answering his best friend. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Evan counted down and as he did so a pair of girls screaming was heard. And when he got to 1 the screaming at its loudest ended when Calisto in her Devil Trigger form holding onto Bianca crashed into a car totaling it.

Calisto was dazed as she reverted to her human form while Bianca was also dazed and thankful Calisto broke her fall from upper orbit. "Ow." The two Witches moaned showing they were going to feel that one in the morning.

"Oh there she is." Patty said seeing Calisto was ok despite being sore right now.

"Well I say we go back, order a pizza and call it a day." Evan said as he could use some time off.

"Not so fast." Artemis said as the group heard the moon Goddess. "The quest isn't completed yet." Artemis said to which Evan knew it was time to meet grandad Zeus and granduncle Poseidon.

"Oh right." Evan said to which he had no choice on this right now.

(Scene Break Olympian Council Room)

The Olympian Council was now gathered for a late Summer Solstice meeting after the Angel and Demon Invasion on them. Without their leaders Mundus and Jubileaus the two factions retreated back to Inferno and Paradiso.

The goddess of the moon was currently biting her finger nails with worry. She watched the summer solstice meeting, not listening. Zoe sat at the foot of her throne doing the exact same thing. She was, shocked, that was the word. She was shocked seeing her lieutenant worry so much about a male. Her son for that matter. She did not have the time to think about that now however.

After all her children as well as his two friends lives hung in the balance. Bianca wasn't a part of the quest but her aid had helped tip the scales in their favor. "Where do I begin?" Zeus spoke up getting Artemis attention as all eyes were on the two Tri-Breeds and the lone Demigod.

"How about we start with, high Percy I'm your uncle and that also makes me the granddad of those two." Evan spoke up causing all eyes to fall to him. Artemis made a no gesture subtly as Zoe was more upfront with it right now. "Sorry force of habit." Evan faux apologized knowing Zeus had a thunderbolt with his name on it for some smiting. Aphrodite was intent on making it to the meeting after Artemis had managed to retrieve her from the moons orbit.

"The tri-breeds impudence aside you three dare to fly through my domain I should have blasted you all from the sky for your impudence!" Zeus began as Evan smirked a bit.

"Yeah um you might want to rethink that grandad we just saved you all." Calisto said as she then did a mock bow. "I think the words your looking for is, thank you." Calisto spoke with the bow.

Zeus would have smite both of the tri-breed if not for what they said and the fact they are Artemis's first children. "Brother let us hear them out first, they did all just save Olympus while Inferno and Paradiso had our forces spread thin and Mundus had you and me in chains." Poseidon said to which Zeus grumbled and let it be for now.

"It's that reason alone I'm overlooking the fact you were all late in returning what was taken." Zeus said as he glared at the trio of mix-breeds.

"Anyway I didn't steal the Master Bolt someone from Camp Half-Blood did it on Ares orders." Percy began before Evan jumped in.

"Yeah and me and Calisto are totally innocent over the Trident." Evan began to which Poseidon nodded knowing full well those two were innocent. "A Tri-Breed was involved but she's no longer a problem." Evan said as he looked to the side his tone changing for a moment. "She's currently in Tartarus so she's not coming back, Hades might be able to confirm it as well." Evan said as he looked to the Olympians.

"I sense that you all speak the truth. But for Ares to do such a thing… it is most unlike him." Zeus said before Aphrodite spoke up.

"I should know I had spent months as Jubileaus meat puppet." Aphrodite said glaring at her fellow Olympians for not noticing this.

"He is proud and impulsive which runs in the family." Poseidon spoke up before looking to the three below. "Especially the impulsive part." Poseidon said to which Evan smirked as if proud of his impulsive nature.

"I don't think it was him, in fact I think he was being controlled much like Aphrodite was." Percy said as he looked to the Olympian Council before him. "When I had beat him at the beach there was this dark presences a shadow of some sort. It reminded me of the dreams I've been having lately involving pit, a pit we saw in the underworld." Percy explained to which Evan nodded to him.

"Yeah I heard something trying to draw me in during my first visit down there." Evan said as he looked to the council members. "Something powerful and evil is down there." Evan added to which Zeus looked to those who were part of the original six Olympians in the room.

"We will speak no more of this, right now we have two or three more things to deal with." Zeus said to which Evan had a good idea what it was.

"Let me guess it's me, Calisto, and the existence of Bianca and Nico as children of Hades right?" Evan asked as he looked to the Olympians sitting around him.

"Yes but first Hades children." Zeus spoke to which Calisto spoke up.

"Right now Bianca isn't in your jurisdiction she's an Umbra Witch so when and if she dies her soul goes to Inferno." Calisto said as she looked to the Olympians. "And Considering Sheba the current de facto ruler of Inferno is willing to side with you lot unlike Mundus, Abigail, or Argosax when it involves Paradiso I think keeping one of her witches alive will be a good call." Calisto said as she sat there. "Adding the fact she and I saved the trinity from Jubileaus and freed Aphrodite from her control puts brownie points in our favor." Calisto said before Athena spoke up.

"I had read up on the Umbra Witches if they are of age they stop aging completely so long as they honor their end of the contract, if they are not they will stop aging when they are of age at their peak." Athena said as Calisto sat there.

"So there is still a chance Bianca may be the one spoke of in the, prophesy." Zeus said but Athena spoke up.

"I doubt it, her aging has slowed to a crawl if she is the one then there is no telling how many birthdays it will be before it happens, right now Percy and Nico are the most likely of choices." Athena said offering her council to her father. "Still doesn't eliminate the threat of the, prophesy but it buys us time." Annabeth said as Evan heard this prophesy crap.

"I say we blast Evan and Calisto out of existence." Aphrodite spoke up wanting Evan and Calisto gone. "They are mixed breed of demons and gods add the fact these two are the only known candidates for the 'other,' prophesy I say we eliminate them before it happens." Aphrodite said wanting to avoid the end of the all life.

"You will do no such thing!" Artemis yelled as she glared at her fellow Olympian.

"She's not wrong you know." Hera spoke from her spot on the council of Olympus.

"Hey!" Evan called out as all eyes fell onto him. "I'm just going to say this now and make sure the Fates get a copy of what I'm about to say." Evan said as he glared at the Olympian council. "Tell the Fates they can shove their goddamn Prophesies up their asses because I'm not letting my future be controlled by a trio of old hags who spend all day cutting strings deciding which fucker lives and which fucker dies!" Evan ranted as he glared at the Olympians. "I don't let anyone decide my fate and I'll be dead in the ground before I even CONSIDER bringing the apocalypse." Evan said as he glared at the Council Members before him.

"Besides." Calisto began as she looked to the group. "The fact Paradiso and Inferno know about it suggest you guys aren't the only ones with it." Calisto said as the Olympians knew of the other Pantheons but all of the Pantheons stick to their own. But it wasn't outside the realm of reason that the Gods and Goddesses of those pantheons who represent the moon are being kept under close watch for this prophesized destroyer. "As far as we know this prophesy doesn't even involve us all it says that someone born to the moon and inferno is the bringer of ends." Calisto said and thus the Olympians looked to each other in deep thought.

"I say we let them live." Athena spoke up getting everyone's attention. "Logically speaking the girls words are sound other Pantheons may have already spawned this end bringer and even if they did not it would be in our best interest to be on the lookout." Athena said as she looked to her fellow Gods. "I suggest we send out an envoy to each of them so they may be aware that the Prophesy may very well be true." Athena said before Artemis nodded in agreement.

"Yes Demons can fall in love I've seen it happen once, and Sparda himself was prime example with Dante and Vergil as the result." Artemis said and in turn whispers were being made amongst each other.

"I say we let them live." Hephaestus spoke up surprising Aphrodite. "Don't be alarmed dear but the Sparda's saved Patty and reunited her with her mother, then went are now close friends of hers." Hephaestus said as he looked to the others. "The fact they discovered something about the Elysium I didn't know about has my eye on them, and I helped forged that sword with Rodin." Hephaestus said as Rodin was a close friend in weapon forging.

"Come on a no brainer I say we let them live." Apollo said to which Aphrodite realized she was being outnumbered in this decision making.

"Second it." Poseidon added and in turn it seems the twins were in the clear.

Artemis and Aphrodite were to not vote on this but so far, Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, and Hephaestus, voted to let the kids live.

"I still want my rematch." Ares said as he then smirked. "I say they have my vote as long as I get my rematch." Ares said and thus Aphrodite knew she was screwed.

"I'll say out of this." Hermes said more intent on avoiding this particular topic.

"Dammit." Aphrodite cursed and thus it was decided.

"Majority wins." Zeus said and thus the twins were allowed to live.

"Awesome." Evan said and thus they meeting continued.

"But seeing as they gained victory in this quest I believe they deserve a reward." Poseidon said as he smiled to the trio.

"I have one request." Evan spoke up getting eyes on him. "I want a cabin built for Hades current kids and any future kids." Evan said getting the attention of others. "I know he was kicked off Olympus, got screwed over there, but he's still one of the Big three which two out of them are kicking it up here. At the very least give his kids somewhere to stay during the summer instead of stuffing them into Hermes cabin, no offense." Evan called out looking over to Hermes.

"None taken." Hermes said to which Zeus sighed in defeat.

"Very well it shall be done." Zeus said before Athena spoke up.

"I'll get into contact with Hades with blue prints." Athena said and in turn Evan smirked to them.

"My request is a huge reward money be placed into the Jackson Account." Calisto jumped in surprising Percy on this. "After spending year married to that pig Gabe I think she deserves comp with what she put up with for her sons safety." Calisto said as she looked to the Olympian Council sitting around her.

"Very well." Zeus said as that was all he had for rewards for the heroes.

"Thanks." Percy said surprised his friends would do that for not only him but also for both Nico and Bianca. As the meeting continued it was clear great changes were coming to Olympus and Camp.

(Scene Break after the Meeting)

Evan and Calisto were in Artemis temple while Percy went to speak with his father at his temple. After everything they been through a little parent child bonding was needed. Evan and Calisto walked into the room as Corvus, Fenrir, and Furfur stood with Evan. It was clear these three renegade Demons are going to be with Evan for the long run.

"**Gotta say boss your mom when she's not in a child form is a hot MILF!"** Corvus called out before laughing insanely while standing on Evan's shoulder.

"Dude seriously?" Calisto asked accusingly glaring at the small Demon Bird.

"**Hey I know what I like and I like it very much!" **Corvus defended his words only for Furfur to push him down. This caused Corvus to yelp in shock and start flying to fix himself up. **"Hey not cool!"** Corvus yelled flying back up and sitting on Furfur instead. The group then saw Artemis waiting at her temple and in turn they made their way torts her.

"Mom." Evan greeted as he smiled at his mother who smiled back.

"Evan Calisto." Artemis greeted to her twin children. But before any words could be spoken Artemis's smile dropped and she narrowed her eyes. Fenrir began to snarl as the twins smelled the scent of perfume.

In turn Aphrodite swooped in with a pleasant smile plastered on her face. "Evan, Calisto; Artemis how are you all." Aphrodite greeted as Fenrir growled ready for anything Aphrodite did.

"Oh great he Goddess of Sluts who wanted us dead despite the fact we saved your ass." Calisto said glaring at Aphrodite.

"Yes I won't deny that hence why I didn't fight harder to get you all blasted." Aphrodite said as Artemis glared at Aphrodite.

"Yeah 100 Dracma says she's planning to use us to turn moms hunter's against her before killing us." Evan said to which Aphrodite scoffed.

"Please as much as I'd love to do that… it's just too tacky." Aphrodite said as Evan and Calisto heard this.

"It's the sort of plan that a B movie villain would come up with," Aphrodite explained patiently before she smiled. "I don't wish to kill either of you. Nor will I twist the Hunters' emotions to hate Artemis." Aphrodite defended as she had much better methods of doing this.

"Ah, yes, Aphrodite," Artemis spoke up while snapping her fingers remembering something. "That reminds me. Touch either of my children, and I will send you to Tartarus personally." Artemis threatened as she gave Aphrodite a sharp glare.

Aphrodite sighed, looking at the twin Tri-Breeds. "Isn't she just so dreary?" she confided to Evan and Calisto. "I just said that I didn't want to kill you." Aphrodite said acting a bit offended.

"I know," Artemis inclined her head. "But in the future, if you ever even think about changing your mind," her eyes flashed with an edge to them. "Then just know that even Zeus himself will not be able to stop me." Artemis threatened as she glared at the Goddess of love.

Aphrodite chuckled. "Careful, Artemis. I'm starting to think that you may actually love him." She paused. "As a mother, of course," she added but then chuckled a bit. "However, if you love him the other way, then I certainly won't judge," she winked causing the twins to gag in response to the implications. "It would certainly explain why you stayed single all these years." Aphrodite said to which Calisto spoke up.

"Says the gods known for incest." Calisto added and in turn Artemis chuckled in response while Aphrodite's eye twitched to the keeper of the Left Eye of Aesier.

"Don't get me wrong. I despise you both. I only came here to clear up any misunderstandings that may have popped up from our last meeting due to my reckless words." Aphrodite said as Evan was ready for anything. You see after much thought, I realized that I could do so much more with you. What fun is there in simply blasting you out of existence?" Aphrodite began as Evan hated these monologues. "See while I was prisoner of my own body I had time to register and comprehend the ramifications of your shared existence, but... you're the children of Artemis." She leaned forward until her face was inches from Evan and Calisto's. "I am going to have so much fun with you," she whispered alluringly.

"Aphrodite," Artemis said warningly ready to let Fenrir and Corvus cut loose.

"Oh relax, Artemis," Aphrodite waved her hand. "I'm not going to blast them or send monsters after them they have enough of that from Demons with a grudge against Sparda. That's something that the other gods may do, but it's not my style." Aphrodite defended as she looked to her fellow Olympian.

"So what are your plans?" Evan asked warily ready for anything to come.

Aphrodite tut the male Tri-Breed causing Evan to glare. "Like I said, I'm not going to monologue like a tacky B movie villain." Aphrodite said to which Evan smirked.

"Too late you already did." Evan said causing Aphrodite's eye to twitch in annoyance as response. Besides after all she hadn't forgotten the number of time the twins called her the Goddess of Sluts even while prisoner of her own body.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten the number of times you called me the Goddess of Sluts or whore or even prostitutes." Aphrodite said as her eyes flashed momentarily with barely suppressed rage. "I do hope you two like tragedies. Because from now on... you'll be living one." Aphrodite said as Evan then smirked as did Calisto.

"Three words bitch." Evan began as Calisto had the follow up.

"Bring. It. On." Calisto added showing they weren't afraid and thus with a haughty huff Aphrodite walked off leaving only the scent of perfume behind.

"**Hey call me we can work out a night!"** Corvus called out only for Evan to sigh and grab the bird by the neck. He then threw him into Artemis temple causing him to cry out in shock after being thrown by his boss.

(Later inside Artemis Temple)

"Out of all the gods, you two just had to choose Aphrodite as your enemy," Artemis sighed while enjoying a box of pizza.

"Hey, in my defense, she sucks," Evan countered as he stood by what he said.

Artemis inclined her head. "Fair enough." Artemis agreed as she ate a slice of pizza with her kids. A brief moment of silence descended over them as Calisto enjoyed her strawberry sundae.

"Should we be worried?" Calisto asked as she looked to her mother with a full mouth of frozen strawberry goodness.

Artemis hesitated for a moment but none the less let it be. "Unlike the other gods, Aphrodite doesn't rely on physical damage. She attacks your emotions and the emotions of the people around you. Just. . . I'll negotiate with her later." She said as Evan then spoke up.

"Don't even bother." He said to which Calisto agreed.

"Yeah if I'm right the best way to alleviate the damage is get another god. Luckily I know Eros." Calisto said as she smirked to her mother.

"Come on." Artemis said as she finished up her meal. "I'll take you all back to Camp Half-Blood I'm sure your father is waiting outside." Artemis said as Evan then heard this.

"What about the ancient laws?" Evan asked to which Artemis smirked.

"I'll talk it over with your grandfather." Artemis said to which Calisto smirked in response her mother's simple answer to them.

"Ok cool." Calisto said before the group took their leave. All in all for the Redgrave family and their Olympian mother all was currently right and well in the world.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well one more chapter the Epilogue and after that we move on to the next book Devil May Cry Olympus: Sea of Monsters. Now then until next time we meet leave behind for me a review and as always folk's ja-ne.


	20. Mission 20 Epilogue

Devil May Cry Olympus Lightning Thief

ESKK: Here we are guys the final chapter I hope you all come to enjoy it as much as this fic. Now let's begin the climax folks and remember always review.

(Start Camp Half-Blood)

Needless to say when the group had returned they had quiet the welcome waiting for them. They were given the hero's welcome and not only because Evan, Calisto, and Bianca bested the Demon World King and the ruler of Paradiso. They basically saved the world and despite it being the norm here for Campers returning from Quests it was double for those two facts alone.

The Apollo Cabin had been the first to welcome their cousins back from their quest while the Hephaestus Cabin had been there with Patty to welcome her home. Evan and Calisto were grateful for that seeing as they were the only true children of Artemis in Camp Half-Blood. Of course that was when the party really started for the group with them.

They were all given Laurels as Calisto, Evan, Bianca, Percy, Patty, Grover, and Annabeth stood before the crowd. "Fellow campers, I present to you Calisto and Evan Redgrave, Percy Jackson, Patty Lowell, Grover Underwood, and Annabeth Chase. Let us applaud them for they have done us all proud!" Chiron announced as everyone cheered for them.

Evan being who he was basked in the attention making an 'I can't hear you,' gesture for bigger cheers only to get elbowed by Percy for his antics. But Chiron wasn't done as he went to Bianca who felt nervous. "And despite not being her quest Bianca Di Angelo went above and beyond the call of duty and ensured that Olympus would still stand tall against forces who sought its destruction." Chiron said as the cheers continued while Bianca had her own laurel. Through the cheers Nico was her loudest supporter as he saw his sister being honored.

Mr. D huffed as he saw the Demi-Gods, Satyr, and Tri-Breeds being celebrated as heroes. "So the little brats didn't get themselves killed, and now they have even bigger egos. Huzzah." Mr. D said as Evan smirked to him.

"Oh I'm sorry did you kill one of the four rulers of the Demon World?" Evan taunted causing Mr. D to glare at Evan having no retort to that. "I didn't think so." Evan said as they smirked to this while Mr. D stumbled off.

"I have to admit." Annabeth said as she looked to the group. "I had thought Zeus would have blasted one of you to smithereens." Annabeth said as Evan smirked a bit as did Percy.

"Admit it, you're glad to see us all still in one piece." Percy said as Annabeth then huffed and looked away.

"Evan and Calisto maybe but you in your dreams Seaweed brain." Annabeth said as Evan smirked to him.

"One day." Evan said patting Percy on the back.

"Let the feast of celebration begin!" Chiron announced and thus the party began.

Fireworks went off as Patty cheered to see her siblings and their work. "Gotta hand it to them your brothers and sisters really no how to put on a firework show." Evan said as the fireworks played images of the quest and passed battles such as Hercules vs the Niemen Lion.

"Yeah but they got nothing on you and Calisto." Patty smiled as Calisto ruffled up the blond haired girl's hair a bit.

"There is a good cause to be festive." Chiron said as the centaur looked to the young heroes. "If you paid attention to my lectures, then you will remember that heroes rarely achieve your level of accomplishment and you are still quiet young." Chiron said as Calisto smiled to this.

"Yeah sorry you know my brother can't stay awake in classrooms." Calisto said only for Evan to playfully shove her a bit causing Calisto to laugh.

"I wasn't even on the quest and its, still mind boggling how little we know about the world." Bianca said as she basked in the spotlight a bit.

"No kidding." Percy said surprised to know Angels and Demons are very much real and how much these forces of light and dark seem to be at each other's necks. "We did all right, didn't we?" Percy said with a smile on his face.

"All right?!" Grover cut in as Grover was smiling big time about this. "The council of clover elders said my performance was brae to the point of indigestion." Grover began only for Evan to cut in.

"May want to get that checked out." Evan joked only for Grover to glare at Evan. "Sorry couldn't resist." Evan said with a toothy grin on his face. "Anyway go on." Evan said opting to be good and listen.

"Anyway they said it was horns and whiskers above anything they've seen in the past." Grover said with much pride in his voice. "I'm to begin my search for Pan right away." Grover said as Evan smiled to him.

"Great job bro we're proud of you just don't forget about us and to practice and eat." Calisto said before Annabeth could say anything.

"It's great to see at least one of us got what we wanted in the end." Patty said as Bianca heard this.

"Yeah…" Percy said as Bianca then began to smile a bit.

"Who's to say you two didn't get what you wanted." Bianca asked as she got their attention.

"Huh?" Patty asked to which Chiron smiled a bit.

"Even the God of the Underworld always repays his debts." Chiron said and thus Percy and Patty looked to each other before they began to run to the Camp Entrance.

"Run boy run!" Evan called out as Percy and Patty ran to the entrance to camp where the road was.

(Scene Break a last day of camp)

Evan and Calisto were in Artemis Cabin with Bianca and Nico. With Hades cabin being built for them it was good that it allowed Calisto favor with Hades. In the room Corvus found himself a perch to sleep on while Fenrir took the floor using Furfur as his makeshift dog bed. So far the final days of summer went wonderful for Evan and Calisto at least in their dreams. Their mother visited them every night and just talked to them when not helping them learn their powers from her.

Calisto was good on her contract with Inferno seeing as she took on more than her fair share of Angels she was in the clear for a few days. They had spent almost a whole month in this cabin and it never once stopped amazing them. Evan was the first to get up surprisingly enough after this huge quest. The folks in Ares and Aphrodite cabin were not the twin's biggest fans here. Considering Calisto shot the Aphrodite cabins mom in the face with her own lipstick it made sense. Though Evan laughed at the irony of the Goddess of love and beauty bested by lipstick a major part in the beauty of modern day mortal woman.

Calisto got up and in turn saw her brother was up. As Evan made his way to the bathroom he was then shot in the head by his sister catching him off guard. "Fuck!" Evan cursed only to be hit by a hairbrush curtesy of Bianca.

"Language!" Bianca scolded as then the door slammed shot signaling Calisto took the bathroom. From what Evan had heard Mrs. Jackson had been over the moon at the 'death,' of Gabe and the sudden influx of money for life insurance. She had gotten set up in a new apartment not too far away from Devil May Cry with an extra room for sleepovers and guests. Dante already was strong armed to helping her get settled by Trish, Lady, and Bayonetta. The main thing was deciding where Nico and Bianca were going to be staying. Hades was adamant about Nico and Bianca living with him but as an Umbra Witch Bianca had to slay Angels to keep Inferno happy.

Nico didn't want to be without his sister so Hades was stuck with that problem. It was then agreed that Rodin would keep contact with Hades in case Bianca was needed for a hunt. Hades allowed it since honestly Calisto thinks Hades has a crush on either Lady Astarte or Queen Sheba of Inferno. It wasn't perfect but it got the ball rolling for the whole group. Chiron had instructed them all not to provoke any mortals, and not to use their powers and those last two was almost directed straight at Evan and Calisto. Considering their school track record it made sense that was the case.

Anyway Evan returned to his room to fix his bed to find a laughing Corvus who took pleasure in Evan's misfortune with his sister constantly winning. "Shut up." Evan growled as Corvus just laughed louder.

(Later that same day)

After everyone was up and about Evan was strolling through camp. Calisto being their cabin councilor was talking with the other Cabin Councilors over a few plans and the like. So Evan was left to his own devices at the moment. Bianca and Nico were gathering what they needed while Bianca was asked 20 questions about being an Umbra Witch. Evan had one problem with his three knuckleheads Corvus and Fenrir he could keep at home it was Furfur that was the problem for him.

He had asked his mother and she offered to take Furfur off his hands for the summer. Evan checked with Furfur and he was ok with it. His mother would send some of her hunters to retrieve him soon so Furfur had to stay behind. Thus it would be down to just Evan, Fenrir, and Corvus for the school year and Evan was ok with that. So as he strolled through camp he noticed everyone scrambling to pack away stuff, get some last minute lessons in, or anything else they needed to do. Evan was currently looking over his Devil Arms that had helped him this past adventure. His dad made it a habit to store them away between jobs which Evan could understand as having them for future hunts would be a great help.

But as Evan grabbed Hydra to inspect it Percy had decided to come up behind Evan and surprise the Tri-Breed. "Hey Evan!" Percy called out causing Evan to go wide eyed and throw Hydra at Percy. Percy cried out in shock as the large Chakram nearly decapitated a nearby Satyr.

"Dude you scared the hell out of me!" Evan called out as he looked to Percy.

"Oh so you're a normal demigod now." Percy joked causing Evan to raise his hand to retort… only to find he had no retort.

"Well played." Evan said as Percy put an air tally for himself on that one.

"So it's 10 now, we gotta be outta here by noon. Do you have a lot of bags to pack?" Percy asked to which Evan nodded to his friend.

"Yeah and if I don't Calisto has it." Evan said as he was glad he strong armed his twin sister to take the Camp Councilor position.

"Anyway Annabeth wants to see us before we leave." Percy said as Evan nodded to his friend.

"Got it." Evan said as he then looked to Corvus.

"**I'll go get Witch girl."** Corvus said before he flew off to find Calisto to deliver the message.

But just as Corvus had left the giant form of Luke came up to the duo. But Evan noticed that the son of Hermes looked troubled however. He looked at Percy and him, not with the happy go-lucky look he usually did. He seemed on edge as he eyed the duo strangely, and it didn't sit well with Evan's hunters or demonic instincts.

Fenrir also noticed this as he looked to Evan silent with his subtle warning to the boy. "Hey Luke, how's it going?" Percy asked happily as if this was normal.

He cracked a smile, but Evan could see it was forced. "I'm good. Just came to see my two favorite newbies." Luke said but the way he said newbies made the Devil Hunter suspicious. "Hey what do you say we just head out into the forest? Find some monsters to fight. Just something to do before you two head out." He said with another forced smile as Evan saw Luke try to use his favorite thing to do to get him to drop his guard.

Plus as previously mentioned he had said "favorite newbies" very strangely. He said it as if it was difficult for him to say, like he didn't actually mean it. He was up to something Evan could feel it and he honestly hoped it was a prank, after all Luke wouldn't try to hurt us. Would he? Since Percy and Evan had returned from their quest he has been pretty cold to the two of them and Calisto.

He avoided the trio like the plague, and now he wanted to take Evan and Percy into the forest for monster hunting? It didn't sit right, weather it was a prank, or a trap Evan didn't want to put himself and Percy in that situation. Percy has be practically his brother, but he was too trusting. Evan had learned the hard way from his father that, unless a person would die for you, never trust them 100%. People like Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Bianca and Nico, Zoe, Chiron, his mother Artemis, and Calisto they were the few people who had given Evan reason to trust them 100%.

Luke however had never given Evan any reason to trust him that much. He was going to deny his offer, but of course Percy spoke up for both of them.

"Sure, that sounds cool. Let's get going!" Percy said smiling not realizing Evan was on edge.

Evan forced the smile this time. Thankfully they would be heading into the forest at least. Luke tensed more and more as they walked, his hands and shoulders were twitching like something was trying to burst out of him. It made Evan even more uneasy, even in the forest he was in trouble now. Evan didn't know if Percy could take Luke on like he could, even with having the numerical advantage.

The trio stopped at Zeus's fist near the river. It finally seemed as if the thing inside Luke was ready to burst. "You know I've lived at Half-Blood Hill year-round since I was fourteen." Luke began calmly as Evan heard this. "Ever since Thalia…well, you know. I trained, and trained, and trained. I never got to be a normal teenager, out there in the real world. Then they threw me one quest, and when I came back, it was like, 'Okay, ride's over. Have a nice life."' Luke said walking torts the fist of Zeus.

"To Hell with laurel wreaths, I'm not going to end up like one of those dusty trophies in the Big House attic." Luke ranted as Percy began to get worried.

"You make it sound like you're leaving." Percy said as he looked to Luke.

Luke gave the duo a twisted smile. "Oh, I'm leaving, all right, Percy. I brought you both down here to say good-bye." Luke said before he snapped his fingers. In turn a small fire burned a hole in the ground at their feet. And from that hole out crawled something glistening black, about the size of my hand. A scorpion.

"You son of a bitch, Luke, I should've know." Evan said as he glared at Luke.

Percy went for his pen only for Evan to stop him. "Percy don't, this is a pit scorpion and they can jump up to fifteen feet. Its stinger can pierce tight through clothes. You'll be dead in a minute." Evan told him as they needed a plan.

"Luke, what-" Percy said as he wanted answers.

"Percy he is the one who gave Ares the bolt he is the Lighting thief." Evan said as he glared at Luke.

"Ah yes, nothing seems to get past you, Evan. After I stole the helm and master bolt Evelyn stole the Trident leaving you accused on the ground of your demons blood." Luke said revealing he knew more about Inferno then he had let on.

The scorpion paid no attention to him Luke as he walked through them. In fact as they moved out of Luke's way it kept its beady black eyes on Evan, clamping its pincers as it crawled onto his boots. Evan tried to make contact with the damn thing, but for some reason he couldn't.

"Don't even try Evan this scorpion is controlled by myself. It wouldn't even obey you're wrench of a mother." Luke said causing Evan to growl at him as his eyes gained a demonic glow with it. "I saw a lot out there in the world, Evan, Percy," Luke said as he looked to the duo.

"Didn't you feel it-the darkness gathering, the monsters growing stronger?" Luke continued as Evan glared at the son of Hermes. "Didn't you realize how useless it all is? This attack on Olympus was the Heavens and Hell telling Olympus they're not wanted anymore." Luke said as he looked to Evan. "All the heroic-being in the world are just pawns of the gods. They should've been overthrown thousands of years ago, but they've hung on thanks to us half-bloods." Luke said as it was clear this wasn't just a tantrum on Luke's part he was working with someone or something of power.

"Luke…you're talking about our parents," Percy said hoping to reason with Luke somehow.

He laughed as if what Percy said was a joke. "That's supposed to make me love them? Their precious 'Western civilization' is a disease, Percy. It's killing the world. The only way to stop it is to burn it to the ground, start over with something more honest." Percy said as Evan heard this and saw Fenrir nearby no doubt having followed them from a hidden spot. He also noted Corvus had landed not too far away and perched himself on a tree branch near the fist.

"Jeez there's always some asshole wanting to rule the world huh?" Evan said getting Luke's attention. "So who you working for here Luke or are you the 'master mind,' behind this shit?" Evan asked as he looked to Luke with a smirk on his face.

"You haven't noticed?" Luke asked but Evan smirked to him.

"Nah I did its Kronos you piece of shit." Evan said as he added an insult to Luke getting his ire for it.

"Kronos can use someone like you Evan you took on the King of the Demon World and won, your sister took on the Queen of Paradiso and won." Luke said while he looked to Evan. "You'd actually be great as someone in charge Evan." Luke said as he knew about that prophesy. "No use denying your fate joining Kronos will make it happen." Luke said as Evan got ready to move.

"Yeah you and your sugar daddy Kronos can fuck yourselves." Evan said to which Luke had enough of the Devil Hunter.

"Then you'll die." Luke said only for Fenrir to snarl. Luke looked and was shocked when Fenrir let out an Icey breathe to the ground freezing the Scorpion's before they could move further. Next up Corvus flew in as he laughed maniacally releasing thunder blasts.

Luke got out of the way as the boys were freed from the Scorpion's save for one at least. Evan swung Elysium at Luke who then rolled out of the way of the attack. "He's brain washing you, Luke." Percy said hoping to talk sense into Luke.

Evan pulled back and aimed his guns at Luke ready to fill him with a combination of human lead, and celestial Bronze.

"You're wrong." Luke defended as he looked to Percy. "He showed me that my talents are being wasted." Luke said as he had his shield up and avoided an attack from Fenrir. "You know what my quest was two years ago, Percy? My father, Hermes, wanted me to steal a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperides and return it to Olympus. After all the training I'd done, that was the best he could think up." Luke said as Evan heard this knowing about that quest.

"That's not an easy quest, Hercules did it." Percy said and in turn Luke scoffed to this.

"Exactly," Luke said as Percy said the key word phrase. "Where's the glory in repeating what others have done? All the gods know how to do is replay their past." Luke said as he glared spitefully at Evan and Percy. "My heart wasn't in it and for all my troubles the dragon in the garden gave me this"- he pointed angrily at his scar- "and when I came back, all I got was pity." Luke ranted as Evan saw where this was going.

"All I wanted at that time was to pull Olympus down stone by stone right then, but I bided my time." Luke said as he avoided an attack from Corvus. "I began to dream of Kronos. He convinced me to steal the bolt and the helm, something now hero has ever had the courage to do." Luke said as he began to describe his crimes in perfect detail. "When we went on that winter-solstice field trip, while the other campers were asleep, I snuck into the throne room and took Zeus's master bolt right from his chair. Hades' helm of darkness, too. You wouldn't believe how easy it was." Luke boasted as Evan glared at the guy who got Percy framed for a crime he did not commit.

"The Olympians are so arrogant in their own power. They never dreamed someone would dare steal from them. Their security was horrible. I was halfway across New Jersey before I head the storms rumbling, and I knew they'd discovered my theft." Luke boasted to which Evan had to admit, Luke had a point on security detail.

"So why didn't you just bring the items to Kronos? Instead you had us deliver it." Evan taunted as he pointed Elysium at Luke.

Luke's smile wavered in response to Evan's question. "I…I got overconfident. Zeus sent out his sons and daughters to find the stolen bolt- your mother Evan, Artemis, Apollo, my father, Hermes." Luke listed off while he looked away. "But it was Ares who caught me. I could have beaten him, but I wasn't careful enough." Luke said regaling the incident to Luke. "He disarmed me, took the items of power, threatened to return them to Olympus and burn me alive." Luke said to which Evan knew Luke must have escaped to be here now.

"Then Kronos's voice came to me and told me what to say. I put the idea in Ares's head about a great war between the gods." Luke said which showed how Kronos got to Ares. "I said all he had to do was hide the items away for a while and watch the others fight and when Ares got a wicked gleam in his eyes I knew he was hooked." Luke said making Evan want to punch Luke then punch Ares for falling for it.

"He let me go, and I returned to Olympus before anyone noticed my absence." Luke said as he drew his sword. He ran his thumb down the flat of the blade, as if he were hypnotized by its beauty. "Afterward, the Lord the Titans…h-he punished me with nightmares. I swore not to fail again." Luke said as Evan then charged at Luke only for Luke to use his sword to deflect Elysium. The two parted as they glared at each other but unlike Evelyn Luke was a willing pawn. At least Evelyn wasn't one to sit back and be someone's pawn. "Back at Camp Half-Blood, in my dreams, I was told that a second hero would arrive, one who could be tricked into taking the bolt and the helm the rest of the way-from Ares down to Tartarus." Luke said as Evan figured out the next part.

"So when we were grouped at capture the flag and went off you were the one who summoned the hellhound, that night in the forest." Evan said as he glared at Luke.

"We had to make Chiron think you both weren't safe at camp, so he would start you on your quest. We had to confirm his fears that Hades was after you both. And it worked." Luke said boasting of his success.

"What about the Demon?" Evan asked to which Luke chuckled to this.

"That… was a happy accident the icing on the cake." Luke said to which Evan's, eye twitched in response to being given a quest due to a demon that crossed the boarder somehow.

"The flying shoes were cursed," Percy said realizing why the shoes almost got Grover into Tartarus. "They were supposed to drag me down and the backpack into Tartarus." Percy realized as he glared at Luke with the stunning accusation.

"And they would've, if you'd been wearing them. But you gave them to the satyr, which wasn't part of the plan. Grover messes up everything he touches." Luke said to which Evan laughed at Luke.

"Now that is all of a matter of opinion. I think he is an awesome satyr saved Percy's ass without even trying." Evan said giving words of praise to Grover despite him currently not being here with them.

"Argh you piece of shit. Thalia gave her life to save you," Evan growled, gritting his teeth. He had learned about Thalia from Annabeth after hearing stories about her from the other campers. "And this is how you repay her?"

"Don't speak of Thalia!" Luke shouted in rage to Evan. "The gods let her die! That's one of the many things they will pay for." He yelled but Evan wasn't done.

"No you lost the right to speak of her the minute you started doing this shit!" Evan yelled only for Luke then charge at him and run him through. Evan saw this and after the sting of it grabbed Look by the face and forced him back. He then slammed him into a tree causing him pain for it. Once that was done he removed the sword and tossed it to the side.

As Luke began to get back up he glared at Evan coughing a bit forgetting he had a high tolerance for pain and a healing factor. "You are being used, Luke. You and Ares both. Evelyn was smart enough to realize this." Percy began knowing despite being their enemy she did help them save the city and the world from Mundus. "Don't listen to Kronos." Percy said hoping to reason with Luke.

"I've been used?" Luke asked accusingly as his voice turned shrill. "Look at yourself. What has your dad or mother ever done for you two!?" Luke yelled as he glared at Evan and Percy. "Kronos will rise. You two have only delayed his plans. He will cast the Olympians into Tartarus and drive humanity back to their caves. All except the strongest-the ones who serve him." Luke said as he knew Kronos had plans for Evan and Percy.

"Hah if you're so strong stop running and fight me yourself!" Evan taunted but Luke didn't take the bait.

"Nice try Evan but unfortunately Kronos has plans for the both of you." Luke said as he glared at the duo. My Lord is waiting, and he's got plenty of quest for me to undertake." Luke said as Percy saw this.

"Luke-"Percy said only to cry out in pain as Evan went wide eyed and saw a Scorpion had survived.

"Percy!" Evan called out in a panic for his best friend.

"Good-bye, Evan Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be part of it." Luke said but before he could leave Evan shot at Luke.

"Luke give Kronos a message for me. Tell him when that when he rises to power I'll be gunning for him. He just did the one thing no demon should ever do… he pissed me off." Evan said as he glared at Luke as he saw the aura of his Devil Trigger begin to form. Knowing he had to leave Luke slashed his sword in an arc and disappeared in a ripple of darkness.

"Corvus!" Evan called out as Fenrir grabbed the scorpion and killed it in his fangs.

"**On it, boss!"** Corvus called out grabbing Percy and began carrying him back to camp. They only had little time to help him thus the trio were on the move to get Percy some help. Evan was kicking himself for not bringing a vitality star or at least a Gold Orb when he left his cabin. Chiron was his only hope now and Evan needed to get him there. The Tri-Breed son of Artemis kicked it into high gear, and thus bounded through the forest like one of his mother's magical stags. The ground always seeming to be perfect for his next leap and the forest seemingly making a clear path for Fenrir and Corvus. It wasn't to long for soon Evan had the camp in sight.

He was running along the beach now, so his super speed was running out to only his demonic power. Evan spotted Percy's cabin and in front of it stood Annabeth and Calisto, looking around for Percy and Evan most likely.

"Annabeth, Calisto; Patty!" Evan called out and in turn the girls turned with a jolt and looked at Evan with a wide-eyed look of shock on their faces.

"Evan, where have you been? I've been looking for you and, oh my gods Percy!" She yelled noticing him being carried by Corvus.

"What happened to him!?" Patty asked looking at his face.

"No time, where's Chiron!?" Evan asked as Calisto knew if Evan wasn't using nicknames it was serious.

"He's at the big house come on!" Calisto yelled as she got moving with the others.

"**Yo Fenrir he's all yours!"** Corvus called switching out and dropped Percy onto Fenrir's back. Once that happened Corvus flew on ahead to let Chiron know what happened.

"Furfur!" Evan called out and thus Furfur came out from under the Artemis Cabin and proceeded to force open a path for them to get to the Big House unimpeded.

(Later)

When they finally reached the big house the group rushed in not even bothering to knock. Chiron came clonking into the room in horse form hearing the commotion. "Evan, girls where is-?" Chiron began only to go wide eyed when he saw the state Percy was in. "Gods of Olympus what happened to Percy!?" he asked us as Fenrir was setting him down on the couch with help from Patty and Calisto.

"It was Luke! He led me and Percy into the woods and set pit scorpions on us! We took care of most of them but we missed one and Percy got stung for it!" Evan yelled as he was far from happy right now. "Luke was the lightning thief, he stole the bolt from Olympus! He wanted to get it to Hades, so a war of the gods could start, and while the gods were distracted he could raise Kronos!" Evan explained and in turn Chiron froze at the mention of Kronos while Annabeth tensed up straight away. The whole camp seemed to grow quiet for ten seconds. Chiron shook himself back to reality and turned to Evan.

"Evan do not mention this to anyone yet. Also I want you, Patty, Calisto, and Annabeth to see if you can find Luke. Go now! Percy will be fine I promise." He said not bothering to make sure they listened.

He was focused on using his magic to heal Percy. Annabeth seemed too stunned to talk, but Patty grabbed her hand and forced her out of the building. Evan nodded to the three Demons and thus Fenrir, Furfur, and Corvus headed out to try somehow to get the traitors scent.

Evan, Calisto, and Patty knew that Annabeth liked Luke after he and Thalia had saved her life when she was seven. IT must be hitting her hard to hear his betrayal of them. "Annabeth listen to me, I need you to stay focused. Alright, now don't let this get to your head. We are gonna be just fine, Percy is gonna be just fine." Evan said as he needed Thalia to focus on the task at hand which was finding Luke and possibly putting a bullet right between his eyes.

She took Evan off guard and hugged him. Evan didn't do hugs that often but he could tell she was trying to hold back tears. In turn Evan just hugged her, rubbing her back trying to calm her down. "He… he couldn't have done this Evan. Luke would never, he promised me." She said fighting the sobs that threaten to break forth from her.

"I wish it wasn't true Annabeth but the jackass tried to kill Percy and me! As much as I hate to admit it he is the enemy now. He wants to overthrow Olympus because his father abandoned him talk about daddy issues." Evan said as Patty face palmed herself for Evan's wordings.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, I can't believe he'd do something like this willingly. I just can't." She said to which that honestly annoyed him. He tells her Luke tried to kill Percy and himself and she still defends him. Evan wanted to get angry but he managed to keep his cool. He didn't want to risk his mother carrying out her threat to turn him into a wild game to feed the wolves.

"Listen Annabeth, I'm sorry I really am. Luke tried to kill us though, he's turned, and you didn't see the evil in his eyes. Let's just go do a sweep of the camp, and get back to Percy." Evan tried to tell her trying to sound reassuring.

She just shook her head. "No, I refuse to believe he's doing all this! Not willingly anyway." She said with a tinge of venom in her voice deep in denial.

'Fuck it.' Evan thought to himself as he didn't have time to argue. "Fine believe whatever you want just help me find the asshole." Evan said as he went looking for Luke.

"Sorry about him." Calisto said as she went to help him search while passing by Annabeth.

(Scene Break New York)

The search proved to be fruitless for them all. Luke had escaped and Kronos was on the rise to power. It ticked off Evan but there was nothing they could do about it. It was already night time by the time they had returned to the shop. After they stopped for food they had arrived home and thus they exited Dante's car and made their way to the shop. Evan stretched a bit while carrying his bags.

"City is clear but they'll be back." Dante said after spending the remainder of the summer cleaning up the city of any stragglers he could find.

"Great at least something went right." Evan said as he walked torts the shop with his father.

"No kidding." Calisto said as she headed in.

Dante saw something was bothering Evan and in turn he opted to check it out. "Calisto you head on inside." Dante said as he looked to his daughter who then nodded to her father and did as she was told. "So do I have to interrogate you or you gonna talk?" Dante asked to which Evan sighed to this.

"I found out Uncle Vergil had another kid with a Titan and she and ended up with what you and Vergil had." Evan confessed to which Dante heard him. "She's in Tartarus right now of her own choice." Evan said to which Dante knew what was going on with his son.

"I know, Evan it sucks." Dante said as he looked to his son.

"Trust him he'd know." Came a new voice as Artemis walked out of the shadows.

"Mom?!" Evan called out as Dante saw her.

"What are you doing here?" Dante asked to which Artemis had her reason.

"I was hoping to talk to, Calisto, Bianca, and possible get in contact with Lucia." Artemis said as she looked to the two.

"Ah." Dante said knowing what Artemis meant when he said this.

*Insert Devil May Cry OST: Devil Never Cries (Staff Roll)

"Well I can say we should be fine for now but like dad said they always come back." Evan said to which Dante agreed.

"They'll be back soon very soon." Artemis agreed knowing enough about the Demons that shit was about to go down soon.

Evan then looked away as he felt something trickle down his face. "Evan?" Artemis asked as she looked to her son. "Are you crying?" She asked and thus Evan scoffed to this.

"Must be some rain left in the sky." Evan said to which Artemis looked up.

"It's a clear sky Evan rain stopped hours ago." Artemis corrected her son knowing what was going on everything all the events passed was rushing back on him.

"Like dad said Devils Never Cry." Evan said as Artemis chuckled a bit.

"Yes but even the Devil can cry when they are sad just as an Angel can scream in pure sadness and anguish." Artemis said with a small smile for her son. "How about we put that theory to the test." Artemis said before taking out her crossbow and firing it off. When she did the bolts pierced many newly arrived Demons ready to cut up the Sparda's. "Seems to me we'll all be going home late." Artemis said taking aim with a second crossbow as Evan and Dante saw this.

"Business as usual huh?" Dante asked as he was ready for more.

"I say bring it on." Evan said as he looked at all the demons surrounding them.

"Think you can keep up with your old man?" Dante asked as he looked to Evan.

"You kidding pops I love this!" Evan called out as he then spread his arms out. "This is what I live for!" He called out showing he was ready to fight. In turn he walked forth while Dante did the same with Artemis each going a different direction. Dante's coat fluttered as Evan began to pull out his guns. When he did so he spun them about in his hands and took aim at the demons. "I'M ABSOLUTELY CRAZY ABOUT IT!" Evan called out with pure joy on his face.

*end OST

(Scene Break A week later)

Evan, Dante, Lady, Trish, Artemis, Rodin, Enzo, Nico, and Luka were gathered at a graveyard attending a funeral. Dante was oddly silent as was Evan as Bianca, Bayonetta, Jeanne, and more importantly Calisto were missing from this scene. Of course there were three unknown nuns there which in of itself was pretty normal for a funeral for someone. But the casket was small suggesting whoever this funeral was from was either a dwarf or died young.

"Jeez poor kid." Enzo said with a cigar in his hand. "I mean sure no rest for the wicked but it's a damn crap life to go out so young." Enzo said while sparsely smoking the cigar. "At least she went out peacefully right?" Enzo said as he was starting to like her seeing as she helped with his kids for a reasonable price per an hour. "Kids are gonna be heartbroken." Enzo said knowing his kids all but loved Calisto as a big sister of sorts.

"Come on you know how it works with witches, Enzo." Rodin said as he looked to Enzo. "They make a deal with a devil and when they die the devil gets his due." Rodin said as Artemis agreed.

"Elysium will forever be barred to her, and even the Underworld cannot have her." Artemis said sadly knowing her daughter paid the price for her umbra power. "Her soul gets dragged into hell where she will more than likely suffer for all eternity." Artemis said as she was a grieving mother who lost her daughter.

"Fuck!" Evan yelled in anguish as he tried not to let it out in respect for his dearly departed sister.

"Why mention this shit, is this why we are not standing here praying for her soul to rest in peace!?" Enzo asked as he looked accusingly at Rodin and Artemis.

"Watch it." Artemis growled with promise to hurt Enzo. Enzo was smart with self-preservation thus the Italian backed off.

"I just want my prayers to mean something for her y'know." Enzo said only for Dante to grab the guy.

"It means a lot for the family left behind." Dante said as he took the cigar and tossed it over to Rodin who caught it with ease.

"Yeah no kidding if either of mine was in there I'd want the same." Enzo said not wishing that sort of pain on any parent in this world or in any of its Pantheons.

Just then two large bushes of rosemary was seen coming their way as it was Percy and Patty who was carrying them. "Sorry we're late." Percy apologized as Patty nodded.

"Yeah we went to gather as much Rosemary as we could." Patty said as Evan, Trish, and Dante eased away from the Rosemary due to them being allergic to it. There was some truth to Rosemary being a Demon repellent.

Thus Patty and Percy put the flowers on Calisto casket despite herself being allergic to it as well. "You always said Rosemary is a demon repellent, and I know you're allergic but it should help on the road ahead y'know." Percy said happy to help Calisto like this. But as Patty and Percy took their places among the mourners they failed to notice the nuns starting to smirk.

"Insert Bayonetta OST: Angel Advent A

As Percy and Patty went to join the mourners a light shined down from the heavens above surprising, Luka, Percy, Patty, and Enzo.

"Wait this shit again!?" Enzo asked realizing what was about to happen right now.

"Well of course they'd come for the prize they'd been seeking all along." One of the nuns said while closing the book. Nearby Dante, Evan, and Artemis smirked awaiting the surprise they knew was coming.

In turn the three nuns jumped up and opened a pathway into Purgatory to fight the Angels before they got to Calisto. Once they got close enough the ass kicking began.

*End OST

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Riders of the Light

The three nuns removed their outfits revealing themselves to be Bianca, Jeanne, and Bayonetta. "Huh that was fun, can we cosplay some more?" Bianca asked to which the two elder witches had a response.

"No/Yes." Jeanne and Bayonetta both said at the same time. But before they could debate it further the three went on the offensive and began to fight against the Angels.

For Percy and Enzo they didn't see anything but Luke did since he got those specialty glasses from Rodin. For Percy and Enzo it was as if a battle of invisible monsters was occurring. Artemis not at all minding walked over to the box and rubbed the lid a bit.

"Calisto sweet heart if you can hear all of this that's your Que." Artemis said surprising Percy with those words.

"Will you hurry up?" Jeanne said from within Purgatory.

"You better not have fallen asleep in there little one." Bayonetta said as she looked to the casket.

"Wait that means she's." Patty began and thus the clouds began to darken for a moment as demonic power began to build up.

*End OST

Thus as the Angels made their way to Calisto's casket the lid blasted off and landed on Rodin's head where the lid broke upon impact with the forger. "She's alive!" Percy cheered as he saw his best friend was faking it to bring out these feathered fuckers.

*Insert Bayonetta OST: Fly me to the Moon (Climax)

Calisto landed nearby on a tombstone as the sky cleared up again. "Good morning everyone did you miss me?!" Calisto called out not at all bothered how she faked her death to draw out all these Angels. "Hey can you make a note for a casket with holes in it I do need to breath." Calisto said as she was ready to make Inferno happy with Angels.

"It's on the itinerary." Bayonetta said and thus Jeanne jumped in.

"Let's save the chit-chat for later." Jeanne said to which Bianca nodded.

"Let's rock!" Bianca called out and thus the four Umbra Witches began to fight it out against these feathered fuckers from Paradiso. The four moved around each other taking out as many angels as they could treating it like a game for them and in a sense of the word it was.

As this happened Artemis smiled to this as she could see how powerful, strong, courageous, and self-assured her daughter was. "You did well with her, Dante." Artemis said as Dante smiled to the Olympian Goddess.

"Yeah well she gets a lot of it from you also." Dante said not taking full credit for her outcome.

"Yes but she has a bit of you as well if you remove all the female role models in her life." Artemis said as Dante smiled to this.

"Well we can agree on something." Dante said as he saw his daughter in action.

"Yeah." Artemis nodded in response to Dante.

"That's our girl." Dante and Artemis both said at the same time as Calisto went to town on the Angels. As Calisto moved she smiled and winked to her audience and if this was a game it be like she'd be doing this to the readers or players on the other side of the screen.

(Scene Break with Evelyn Tartarus)

*Insert Devil May Cry 3 OST: Vergil Afterwards

Evelyn was stumbling through Tartarus after dealing with another wave of foes that stood in her path. It was a miracle she survived this long despite her prior injuries. As she held the sheathed Tartarus she glared out torts the distance before trying to catch her breath before another wave of monstrous enemies showed up.

Just then Evelyn went wide eyed as she felt a new presence arrive and raised her head to it. It was a shadow of sorts that stood over her. A shadow she had seen once and many times in her dreams. She knew exactly who it was but unlike others she did not cower away despite the odds against her. "It should be fun fighting the King of the Titans." Evelyn said as she pulled out Tartarus and tossed away the sheath for her sword.

"If the Olympians could best Kronos so can I." Evelyn said before she charged at Kronos with a mighty roar of defiance. She knew very well she wasn't going to walk away from this but doesn't mean she wasn't going to try. Evelyn bowed to no one and rather meet her end fighting then cowardly survive by kneeling before a foes strength. As Evelyn charged in she had no idea how much her fate was about to change with this simple act of defiance against the Crooked one the infamous King of the Titan who had lead the Titans in the last Titan war. Their king who rules over time the Titan who embodies times power Kronos.

But as Kronos looked down upon the Tri-Breed of Human, Demon, and Titan he knew he found the weapon that would tip the tides of power in his favor. He will rise and with him a new General to is army of darkness against the Olympians who overthrew him.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well the final chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. First time I finished a chapter with my own two hands. I feel quite proud of myself for this. Anyway with the final chapter published I ask for review before you all leave and as I always say ja-ne.


End file.
